jelly: the heart wants what it wants
by jelly4ever
Summary: this story kinda starts off from when jen ended things with tilly! it is my first go so please forgive me if its not great!
1. Chapter 1

**The heart wants what it wants.**

**7am Saturday morning!**

Jen woke up from a restless nights sleep. It had been a long time since she slept through the night! Her mind was consumed with thoughts of the lovely Tilly.

Jen was dreading today she knew Sinead was having a little party and tilly would be there.

Lucky for jen ,Diane had suggested she join her and Martha for drinks at the dog later..

**6pm **

Jen is in her room getting ready for her night out with Diane and Martha(although she wasn't really in the mood for it) when she heard loud voices down stairs., Sinead's friends were starting to show up. Jen had hoped she would of left before tilly had shown up, she couldn't cope with seeing the hurt anger and sadness in her eyes again.

Jen took a deep breath and headed downstairs where Diane,sinead,maddie,ruby Esther and of coarse tilly were sat around the table ..Sinead was pouring them all a drink

Wanna join us jen for a quick one before you go? Said Sinead…jen immediately glanced over at Tilly .. Tilly looked straight at jen then looked away. Which made jen feel a little uncomfortable. But felt she had to join in as Diane was having a drink herself! Yeah why not replied Jen standing on the other side of the table so not to have to struggle not to look at tilly.

Tilly made polite convo with Esther to take her mind off the fact that the women she was madly in love with was standing only a ft away from her…

Jen always knew Esther had feelings for tilly and when Esther lent in and whispered into tillys ear jen became slightly jealous and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could..

Shell we go then said jen?

You're a bit eager aren't ya said Diane its only the dog she laughed

I know jen replied but im sure these girls don't want us hanging around all night…

Ya damn right Sinead said I don't want you oldies here cramping me style…all the girls laughed except Tilly!

Tilly was to busy trying not to look at Jen who had looked amazing in a blue dress that hung in all the right places! Showing off her amazing curves!

Tilly was finding it to hard to be so near Jen she made her way upstairs to the bathroom and hoped jen had left..

**AT THE DOG!**

Diane and jen are sat at a table talking as Martha arrives .ill get the drinks in shell I Martha shouts over!

Yeah sound 2 white wines Diane shouts back..

The 2 women are all sat talking Martha mostly ..Diane decides to question Jen on her life although she lived with her she didn't really know an awful lot about her..

So jen? Tell us about this ex of yours?

Nothing to tell really jen said it was what it was and now its over. My call! We wanted different things.

And have you had any recently? Martha said jokingly….ANY? Jen asked confused

Yeah you know ANNNNNNNNYYY Martha said laughing

OOOOHHHH said jen smiling Awkwardly No no ive been far to busy with my placement and getting ready to start the term at hollyoaks sixth form for that.

She hoped that would end the grilling its not like she could say

'well actually ive been having an amazing relationship with tilly and the sex is the best ive ever had' now is it!

Awwwwwwwwwwww to be ravished would be like winnin the lotto for me right now its been a while said Diane!

Making her and Martha burst out laughin Jen tried to pretend she found it funny but really she just wanted to go home and hide in her room!

**BACK AT SINEADS**

The drinks were flowing nicely and all the girls were slowly becoming tipsy when maddie decided it was time for some truth or dare.

Ok so lets have a little fun!

Who wants to go first maddie asked?

Sinead offered..ok replied maddie

Truth or Dare?

Dare Sinead chooses

Okkkk go upstairs and have a little nose in Miss Gilmore's room see what dirt u can find maddie says

NOOOO YOU CANT said tilly

All the girls look over at her kinda startled at the quick reaction

I Mean you cant do that its her private space and we would hate it if someone done that to us! Tilly says tryna play down her sudden out burst

Tillys right mads id be mad to even consider it that women's got serious Ocd she'd know even if I opened and closed her door! Trust me Im game for most stuff but that? Ya messin said Sinead.

As the game went on Maddie decides to ask eather who she fancies which made Esther feel really embarrassed because everyone knew she still liked tilly

..C'mon Esther we are waiting said ruby adding a little giggle

Tilly nudged Esther and said ignore them you don't have to answer if u don't want to. Although u will have to down a shot tilly said with a smile

**THE DOG**

Back up the pub Diane and Martha are in full giggle mode the glasses of wine had turnt into shots

Diane' who says we cant keep up with the youngsters huh she said sinking a shot

Martha raised her glass to that and drank her shot too.

C'mon jen get into it the nights still young Martha said nudging her

You know what ive actually got a really bad head I might just call it a night and head home!"

Said jen!

Awww are you sure love said Diane

Yeah jen replied im gonna head back take some pills and get some sleep. With that jen kissed the women on the cheek and headed home

She wasn't in the mood to get drunk and after seeing tilly she couldn't relax

She was constantly thinking and wonderin what she was doing

**Back at Sinead's**

It was tillys turn. Truth she said…ok I got one said Sinead

When and where did u lose ya cherry?

And describe it she said with detail ..

Tilly instantly clammed up how could she say she lost her virginity to their art teacher in the bed upstairs and how it was so amazing she couldn't help but cry…how Jens touch made her explode with excitement, how jen had taught her how to explore the female body how jen made her cum with in minutes by slowly caressing her with her tongue?

Suddenly jolted back to reality when maddie threw the wine bottle lid at her

Earth to tills she said laughin

Ohhhh reliving it was ya said Sinead with a roar of laughter …What? No? I was just? Just wat said ruby? All the girls were laughin

Noooo I was just thinking im not gonna share that with u dirty minded bitches. A girl likes to keep something's to herself tilly said

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the all said with an added BORRRINNNNNNG from Sinead

Yeah yeah so what replied tilly anyway who's next she added

Ohhh noo you don't get away with it that easily ruby said u have to do a default dare right girls she said clapping

YESSSSSSSS yes ruby's right said maddie hmmmmmmmm I know if you wont say your truth then you have to make out with esther!1

Me ? Why me said Esther embarrassed

Cause you're the other only lesbian duhhhhh said Sinead

Don't worry Esther they are just tryna embarrass us but its not workin said tilly as she stood up pulling Esther with her.. Aint like we haven't before right? Tills said with a giggle holdin Esther's face in her hands she moves in and kisses Esther fully on the lips

Allll the girls started cheering and clapping

Just then the door opens and jen sees the whole thing

Her heart sinks and she feels she cant breathe she just stands there unable to move..

Tilly and Esther jump at the silence in the room

Tilly looks eye contact with jen and the smile on her face turns to a frown

She cant believe jen has seen her kissing Esther even if it was just for a joke

Jen broke the silence with a Don't mind meeee ill just head upstairs out of your way!

Tilly could see in Jens face she wasn't happy about what she had just witnessed

Your back early? Said Sinead

Umm yeah yeah I wasn't feeling to well and Martha and your mum were well away so I came home! Don't worry though I wont get in your way im goin straight to bed she says as she looks at tilly

Tilly on the other hand cant bare to look at jen she feels really guilty and wants to explain what just happened but knew that there was no longer a THEM and even doubted that jen would even want to hear it

..Ok well enjoy the rest of your night..

Night jen Sinead said

Night miss the rest replied

Isn't it weird that your teacher lives with you? asked ruby

It was at the start I couldn't stand her Sinead replied but im getting use to her now and she's actually alright really I forget she aint that much older then us…Althou she's been in a weird mood the last few weeks.

How do u mean? said tilly slightly intrigued as to what Sinead meant..

I dunno she has been really quiet and looks sad all the time we just put it down to her being away from all her friends and family sinead said

Ooooooooor maybe she been dumped ha ha ha ha maddie added!

Sinead laughed and said nah that's not it she aint seeing no one between working .painting and watching stupid sunsets at 4am she aint got time for no man! All the girls laughed and downed more drinks

By 3 am all the girls had passed out on the floor except tilly she was sat thinking about what had happened earlier.

She wanted so badly to go up to Jens room and tell her that what she had seen was just a dare and it meant nothing

But she was afraid of the reception she would get. After all it was jen that had ended things. It was gonna be a long night for tilly

Just the she heard footsteps coming down the stairs….it was jen

Oh I thought u would all have crashed by now? Jen said

No um well they have tilly replied pointing at the state of the girls on the floor

Oh well im just grabbing a glass of water and ill get out your way said jen moving as fast as she could over to the sink

Tilly gets up and heads towards her. Look jen she whispered about earlier ,what u seen when u came in!

Jen cut her short…look tilly it doesn't matter its none of my business what you do .and with that she walked back up the stairs leaving tilly crushed that she dismissed her so easily

Once jen had arrived back to her room she took a deep breath and quietly burst into tears holdin her pillow to her face to muffle the sounds of her cry..

Tilly couldn't sleep and left as soon as it was light she couldn't handle seeing jen again in the morning..

**MONDAY MORNING**

Jens left early for work she wanted to prepare for the days lesson she was happy she didn't have to have tilly in her class today so it was easier to avoid her..

Still shocked about the events of the weekend jen found herself drifting into a world of her own! Reliving all the moments her and tilly had shared! The day at the beach. The shack Abe scotch each thought and moment ending with that horrible site of seeing the girl she was in love with kissing someone else..

The school day was over but jen decided to hang back for a bit to make sure she didn't have to see tilly..as she sat there Jim the old man who cleans the school entered the room

Ohh hello miss Gilmore I didn't think you would still be here. Jim hi yh um I was catching up on some marking lost track of time jen said. How are you?

Me? Oh im just fine thank you for asking even better now ive got some help getting the school tided he said with a chuckle!

Help? jen asked

Yes Jim answered that young red head girl Tilly she is gonna be helping me for the time being…lovely girl she is!

TILLLLLLLLLLLLY ? Jen said confused and shocked

How come ..I mean how did that happen?

Im not quite sure Jim laughed Kelleher just said tilly would be helping me out for a few month she's a god send really my backs not what it use to be he said winking at jen..

Jen sat back in her chair confused and wondered how she didn't know this!

Jen left collage and heading to collage coffee where she was meeting her brother Liam for coffee

Your quiet he said as they sat there

Im ok just got a lot on my mind that's all jen said

Ooooo teaching harder then you thought huh? He said laughin

Nooo no its nothing to do with work that part of my life is going great..

What then? And don't say nothing cause there clearly is he said tapping her hand gently

Jen squirmed in her sit slightly and said its Tilly and before you start noo I am not still seeing her!

Well if you not seeing her then what's the problem? What's making u look so upset?

Jen exhaled loudly and said I walked in on her and one of her friends kissing the other night. Got to me a little bit that's all…

And now ive just found out she's got a job cleaning at the collage!

Soooooo she's moving on that's a good think right? For you and your career? Jen didn't reply she just sat there gazing straight ahead of her her eyes filled with tears!

Look jen I know you like her I can see why she seems a great girl but what happened between u happened and you have to thank ya lucky stars you didn't get caught! Losing ya job was the least of your worries! Prison being the biggest

I know liam you don't have to keep ramming it down the throat

Im looking out for you jen he said

WELL I don't need you to im a big girl I cant make my own decisions thank u..jen said sarcastically

Yes jen I know that but from where im sat you aint exactly been doing a very good job of it…jen hasn't got the energy to argue so just sits stirring her coffee which has gone cold now..

Jen you're my sister and I love you Im worried for you that's all. I just don't want u to make a decision ya gonna regret later on!

Liam ive ended it with tilly how many times do I have to tell u that?

Yeah I know and you have been miserable ever since. I asked u if u loved her and you told me no he said

What do u want from me? Jen asked I ended it with tilly im sorry I cant just turn my feelings off and pretend I don't care. Shell I just go out and get hammered like u did when u became single?

Hold hold this isn't about me and how I handle things its about u and how u stupidly fell for a teenage girl who u happen to teach on a daily bases!

Jen got up grabbed her bag 'I don't have to listen to this' its none of your damn business liam and with tht jen walked out!

Liam felt bad about the argument with jen and headed back to dianes to try sort it out..

When he got home jen had locked herself in her room she was in no mood to listen to liam tell her what an idiot she has been. She led on her bed trying to hold back the tears!

When liam knocked the door…

GO AWAY! Jen said

Please sis im sorry I was a bit hard on u! I didn't mean to be but its what big brothers do aye he said tryna make light of things

Just leave me alone liam!

Im not leaving till u open this door…please jen he begged

Jen unlocked the door and got bk into her bed!

Liam felt awful seeing his little sister in so much pain that he decided to drop all his sarcasiem and said look why don't u tell me why tilly means so much to u? why u are so hurt and upset?

You wont understand liam you just see something illegal and unprofessional

You make it feel like its dirty and wrong and it wasn't!

Well if it isn't wrong when why end it? Liam asked gently

Jen rolled her eyes and sat up …liam I ended it because she was gonna quit collage ..she got tickets to run away together!

Run away? Liam asked shocked?

Yes to Australia..

How? I mean she's 17 where would she get that kinds money from he asked?

She took it from her parents savings account

WTF Ohhh my god jen!

I know..thts why I had to finish it she was about to ruin her own life just to be with me! I couldn't let her quit collage so I took the job and broke her heart so can u understand why she's been acting up and why she took my car?

Wow jen I didn't realise things had got so serious I mean u said it was nothing!

Yeah well I lied truth is liam I am so completely in love with her my heart actually hurts

And every time I see her I feel like I cant breathe my heart races and I feel I wanna scream!

Seeing her on Saturday night kissing another girl made me physically sick!

I wanted to grab her in my arms and beg her to forgive me I cant eat I cant sleep I think of her every minute of the day! Seeing her in school is torture!

AWWWWW jen I didn't realise u felt so strongly! I mean I knew u liked her cause u would never risk all that hard work and studying for a fling! Liam said…

Yeah well the more I ache for her the more my heart hurts for her the more im wondering if my career is really worth all this pain!

Hooollllllld up jen u really need to think about this! I mean the worst part is done you have ended it. U have to think about tomorrow and the next day what about when she goes off to uni? Are u gonna go with her? Get a job in a shop? Cook for her wait for her to come home from a long day of studying ? Studying for her dream career? C'mon jen how long do u think u can do that till u start resenting her?how do u know in a years time u and her would even be together? She hasn't lived her life yet ..she's got so much to experience before she's on your level!

Jen sits there in silence listening to what liams saying!

Jen im not tryna tell u what to do cause its your life but pleaseeeeeee think about things before u do anything rash!..liam took her hand..jen please don't go get a head of yourself and say or do something u cant follow up..remember its her heart to and she hasn't been through it like we have this is all new to her!

Jen nodded and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks…

Liam got up kissed her on the head and left her alone!

**TUESDAY 3.30PM**

Collage was done for the day Maddie subjected they all head to collage coffee but tilly had to go to work!

Sorry guys I have to go to work tilly said with a sad face..

Ohhh this is so not fair your parents are making you get a job said George we hardly ever see you…I know im sorry said tilly but its my fault for being an idiot . I got to pay my dad back and anyways its not forever she said with a smile. George gave her a reassuring hug.

The gang headed off and tilly headed to find Jim!

Tilly found jim in the care takers cupboard

'Hey jim!'

Oh hello young tilly,how are you my love? jim asked

Yup yup im good thanks sooo what am I doing today? Tills asked

'Well sweetheart if u want to take the art and science block ill start on the main floor'

ART BLOCK NOOOOOOO tilly thought what if jens still there? How am I gonna be able to cope being so near to her! Tilly signed heavily

In The staff room jen is sat waiting for the staff meeting to start ..to pass the time she opens her mail she picked up on the way out the house this morning..Hmmmm she thought seeing a letter from her university as she opens and reads she smiles!

Finally her student debt has been paid off…extra £300 a month in her pocket no more being broke!

Kelleher approached.. Sorry ladies and gents something's come up staff meeting will have to wait and off he went..

Great jen thought sat here for nothing…she headed back to the art room to collect some things to take home

As she walked towards the art block she saw tilly struggling with a load of cleaning stuff!

'here let me help' jen said as she tried relieving tilly of the mop and bucket…NOOOO im fine thanks tilly says as her grips the bucket so jen cant take it..

Tilly your not fine your gonna drop it jen laughs….'well then ill clean the mess up now if u don't mind I got stuff to get one with tilly said as she hurried off!

Jens heart sank and she watched the teen walk away!

Sat at her desk jen could not stop thinking about how she hated seeing tilly struggling well cleaning for that matter! She remembers having a cleaning job to help pay her uni fees and she remembered how much she hated it…

Sat deep in thought jen re-reads the letter about her student loan being paid off and thought about how tilly has to pay so much money back and how its gonna take forever with the little cleaning job she has!

Jen grabbed her things and headed out of the class room in search for tilly!

She knew she wasn't gonna get a warm reception but she had to speak to her…

Tilly was finishing up in the science block she didn't hear jen approach as she had her head phones in! Jen lent just inside the door watching tilly for a moment, a smile grew across her face as she watched tilly dancing away to whatever she was listening to!

Jen was so in grossed in her that she was shocked outta her daze when she heard tilly shout!

'Oh my god jen you scared me stood there' tilly said jumping outta her skin!

'Jen was slightly embarrassed the teen had caught her staring.' sorry tilly I..I was just..'You was just what? Tilly asked raising her eyebrows

Jen smiled slightly unsure how to take tillys sarcasm….I didn't wanna disturb you plus u had ya headphones in..she said nervously

Well if you've came to to see when im cleaning your room its gonna have to wait they've had a spillage in here"

"As if..jen said with a smile..ive actually came to see if you would give me a min?

Tilly was curios as to what jen wanted after all she was the one that ended things. But tilly was apprehensive she wasn't sure she was ready or wanted to hear what jen had to say!

"well im kinda busy right now ive got a lot to do .

Pleaseee tilly its important…just a minute..? Hear me out?

Fine bit a minute is all I have spare so go…tilly said hand on hip with a little bit more attitude then jen had appreciated but she wasn't gonna rock the boat letting tilly know that!

Jen sat on the edge of the table taking a deep breath she began to speak…

" Tilly I gather that u have taken this job to pay back your parents? Tilly rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her..

And im pretty sure you would much rather be hangin out with your friends when cleaning scummy floors?

Tilly got her back up and snapped back..since when did u become a snob..is cleaning beneath u?

Jen frowned and shook her head…."Noooo I had a cleaning job when I was at uni that's not what im saying tilly!

I just don't like seeing you do this…look I had a letter today saying my student loan has been repaid now so ive got some money spare FINALLY jen says with a small curl of her lip…

Good for u tilly says wiping off a table…"I wasn't telling to to brag tilly Im telling u because id like u to have it towards paying your parents back! The quicker its paid the quicker u can quit doing this job …

You've been telling me for forever that your are tired of being broke .. And now you've finally finished payin back your loan u wanna give it to me? This isn't your problem I was the idiot that took the money not u!

Jen looked at her with sorry eyes..feeling bad that tilly was punishing herself for being completely in love with her..

Ive been broke for forever yes so what's a few more months ?jen said with a smile its £300 a month tilly..that should half the time u pay ya parents back..so will u let me help?

"WHY tilly said to easy your conscious?

Jen quickly replied..Nooooo ,yes,maybe I don't know. All I know is seeing u doing this day in day out breaks my heart jen felt a little uneasy after she said that she couldn't look at tilly she just stared down at her hands!

Tilly stood there shaking her head with tears in her eyes! BREAKS YOUR HEART? Tilly was angry this..? This breaks your heart? So the fact that u broke my heart ripped it up and stomped on it doesn't make u feel as bad as seeing me scrub a grotty floor? Jen looked straight up and saw tilly walking towards her well heading towards the door..Jen grabbed tillys arm to stop her leaving!

Tilly wait. Do you really think this is easy for me? I know ive hurt u …tilly wouldn't even look at jen she just stood looking at Jens hand on her arm!

Jen pulled tilly back in the class room ands shut the door…"Look tilly this is killing me as much as it is u..I know u don't believe me but its true! I think about u all the time..knowin what ive done to u has broken me. Seeing the hurt in your eyes every time I see u makes me want to scream out loud how sorry I am but I know sorry wont cut it!

I know it isn't gonna make up for everything but im begging u tilly..jen closes her eyes tryna hold back the tears. Licking her lips slowly she continues..pleaseee just let me help pay your parents back!

Tilly was blank she couldn't take in what jen was saying! Did this mean she was regretting her decision. Did she wish she never ended things,,,does she love me still?

They stood still silently for what seemed like forever…jen found herself stroking tillys hand. Her touch shocked tilly outta her trance!

Fine tilly replied fine but don't expect me to be thankful..

Jen just looked at her and said thank u…Tilly looked straight into those big deep brown eyes that made tilly weak at the knees…she could feel herself moving closer

Jen couldn't help but stare at tillys beautiful plumped lips she remembered how great they felt upon hers jen felt a huge urge just to take tillys face in her hands and kiss her till everything felt better but she knew it wasn't wise ..jen jumped back slightly feeling slightly awkward "Ok..ok so that's that sorted ill leave u to it..as jen went to walk away..tilly spoke..Jen? Jen stopped in her tracks closed her eyes inhaled deeply as she exhaled she turnt around! YES? She said shyly.."did u mean what u said? You know about being broken hearted? Tilly said biting her lip gently

Tilly ending things with u felt worse then walking away from my last relationship! 2 yrs and it felt like nothing compared to what I felt…feel for u!

You don't get it do u? I couldn't let u quit collage. Your dreams of becoming a doctor. When u booked that trip I knew we were in to deep. You would never take money from your parents like u did ..I know I didn't help matters by moaning about how crap my life's been since I came bk from travelling..

But running away? We couldn't ..

This job was the only offer I had ..I had to take it I don't wanna live with Diane forever I have to work,,,and yes ,,yes I should of told u straight away but I wasn't ready…! Ready for what tilly asked hold back tears!?

Jen stood there tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked straight at tillys beautiful emerald eyes….ready to let u go she sniffed!

Jen turnt and lent her head on the door closing her eyes" what a mess ..how did we get here she said more to herself then to tilly

All of a sudden she felt tillys hand on her back..'we got here because we fell in love jen ,we could prevent it all the times before we tried to stay away from each other it didn't work..she turnt jen round held her face in her hands and whispered why are u fighting the inevitable?

Jen couldn't take her eyes off tilly's lips her breathing became heavy she felt like her legs would go from underneath her."Tilly? We? Tilly cut her off when she slammed her lips into Jens holding her so tightly as if to make sure she couldn't break free…jen pushed her away ,,but it was to late she had already got under her skin…raising her hand around the back of tillys neck jen slowly lent in and kiss tilly..softly but full of intense longing…she had missed the red heads taste so much there was no way she coulda walked away after tilly made the first move…..moving tilly into a store cupboard so they wouldn't be seen she pushed her against the wall with such force it broke their kiss…tilly looked at jen and smiled !my god ive missed u tilly said heading back in for a kiss…. Parting Jens lips with her tongue she kisses jen deeply jen followed suit and used her tongue to dance around tillys..their breathing getting heavier hands caressing each others bodies like they were searching for something in the dark,…tilly lifts Jens top slightly so she could move her hands against her warm skin caressing her moving her hands around d to her stomach stroking her up and down. All the while kissing each other like it's the first time they've seen each other in years! Tilly parted Jens legs a little with her thigh so she could get closer to her. Feel her body fully against hers!,!Jen started kissing tillys neck…teasing it with her tongue gently biting tillys ear lobe. Kissing her up and down her jaw line entering tillys mouth deep with her tongue pulling her in tightly.

Tilly stroked Jens thigh just underneath jen skirt which made jen shudder. She knew things were heating up after all it was jen who taught this girl all she knows sexually…Although jen knew it wasn't the best idea she couldn't help but want to take it further. By this time tilly had reached the hemline of Jens underwear…Kissing jen hard and deep she slowly entered Jens briefs..feeling Jens hot liquid made tilly feel like she was about to explode she gently teased Jens clitoris with her fingers which made jen moan into tillys mouth..Ohhhhhhhhhh tilly .. Jen cried leaning her head on tillys shoulder.

They had made love so many times now that tilly know what jen wanted when she wanted it…she could feel jen pushing her groin into tilly which told tilly she's wanting to feel tilly inside her. As tilly kissed, bite and suck on Jens neck she slowly entered two fingers into jen hot roaring vagina..tilly knew jen was happy with his and jen dug her nails into her shoulders which hurt tilly slightly but tilly was so happy to be in this position with jen she wasn't about to say it…and she slid her fingers in and out of Jens hot throbbing vagina she could feel Jens body start to tense her grinding against tillys hand got faster and harder tilly knew jen was close to orgasm so she moved her fingers deeper and fasts into jen ,,jen slammed her lips hard against tillys slamming her into the wall once more moaning hard into tillys mouth as she came hard and fast over tillys hand. Wrapping her arms around tilly her body became limp and her breathing reactic…tilly held her tightly as jen recovered kissing her gently until jen managed to calm her self down!1

Tilly that was…..Amazing? Like it always has been tilly interrupted smiling

Jen just looked at her still reeling from what tilly just done to her..

Tilly remembered that she was meant to be working"Shit I better finish this cleaning or ill be here all night she joked..

Jen still slightly in a daze with what just happened stroked tillys face kissed her gently and said well u better go then with a cheeky grin…and with that tilly kissed jen again and left

Jen lent back on to the wall sighed heavily thinking as much as she needed tilly ached for her in fact was what just happened a good idea!?


	2. Chapter 2

A quick thank you to all those who have read my story so far! Glad you are enjoying it!

Trying to make sense of it all….

Its about 9.30pm and Jens trying to get through her marking for tomorrows lessons but keeps catching her self drifting to more worrying thoughts

How could she let what happened today happen?

Why wasn't she strong enough to resist.? After all she was the "ADULT"

Leaning back on her chair she signed heavily lifting her phone contemplating whether to text tilly..what would she say to her? How can she explain what she's thinking/feeling when she cant make sense of it herself!. This was gonna be a long and restless night

While at home tilly was getting ready for bed. Brushing her teeth she smiles to herself remembering the events of the the day…she too wondered if she should text Jen .

Sitting on her bed she typed out a message

"hey beautiful. What you doing?

No no I cant send that tilly said to herself and deleted it..

What if jen wasn't as happy as her ,what if she's regretting it? What if the next time they see each other will she get THE TALK off jen?

Fuck it tilly thought if im gonna get the talk I might as well be sooner then later.

So she takes her phone in her hand and starts texting

"Hey jen

I've been sat here for a while wondering if I should text you or not..

Noooo she says wiping it again

And settled with a simple" shell we talk? X

Beep beep..Jen looked over at her phone it was hitting 10.15pm she knew before even looking it was Tilly..she had nearly finished her marking so she thought she would read the text in a while..

A few minutes past and jen was burning to read what tilly had wrote …she grabbed her phone and opened the message!

Holding her phone to her chest she licks her bottom lips and closes her eyes…"Oh god how am I gonna do this" she whispered to herself starring at the message for what seemed like an eternity. What would she say? How would she handle it? What if tilly makes a move again could she resist? Jen decided it was best to not reply straight away till she knew for sure she was ready to see tilly again!

Both the women tossed and turned all night laying silently in the dark of their own thoughts!

Tilly woke up early and checked her phone…No reply from jen which put her in a bad mood .the least she could of done was text back she thought to herself!

Jen got to collage early so she could prepare herself for the day she knew it wasn't gonna be just a normal day ..her stomach was in knots and she sat at her desk with her phone in her hand and began to type…."I'm sorry for not replying last night there is no excuse I just need to think! Get my head straight..

Yes we do need to talk. Are you working later? X

Just as Jen was about to put her phone away it beeped..

"Yes im working!

Short and to the point jen thought but in a way kind of glad about..

She text back " Ok ill come find you later then x

Tilly left the message like that she was still pretty pissed off that it took so long for jen to reply but slightly glad she did!..

The day was going to fast for Jens liking she was so busy she hadn't had time to think about what she was gonna say to tilly ..before she knew it the collage had fell silent all the students had left and she was sat alone in her room ..taking a deep breathe she got off her chair and said to herself "here goes" and off she went to find tilly….

Tilly had rushed her jobs so she would be finished in time for when jen finally showed up

Jen dumped in to the caretaker

Hey Jim!" have you seen tilly around I need to give her some information for her coarse work jen said with a smile!

Oh hello miss Gilmore yes young tilly was in the gym last time I see her..

Thanks jen said as she hurried off…

Reaching the gym jen took a few deep breaths and walked through the big doors. She looked around for a while then called out.." tilly? Tilly are you in here"?

I'm here' tilly said from behind jen stood leaning on the door with her harms crossed in front of her!

Jen jumped she didn't expect tilly to be so close…Oh I didn't see u she smiled…Tilly walked off into the locker room ,jen took the hint and followed her through…sat on the bench tilly looks down to the floor and starts to talk! Go on then she said. Tell me what an idiot you was yesterday and how you don't wanna mess me around but we cant do this!

Jen sat down beside her …huuuuh tilly this is so hard, yesterday was everything just boiling over. I needed you so badly ..I cant even get my mind straight to thing about what we can and cant do…you have this way of invading my every being.

Tilly looked at Jen slightly confused what was she saying? Was she ending things again or starting them up? Tilly decided before making a fool of herself she would just sit and listen!

Look tilly yesterday happened because the feelings we have for each other are so strong and still raw but the fact remains I am your teacher still and its illegal..

And there it was tilly thought THE TALK…then something happened even tilly wasn't expecting!

Jen took tillys hand looked straight in to her eyes and said….I cant do this anymore, pretending we are nothing pretending its ok and we will move on…jen breathing heavily still stroking tillys hand she continues" tilly while im your teacher we cant be together…..sexually she adds..makin tilly frown a little.." but I cant cope with u not being apart of my life sooooooo..maybe we could try the friends thing again? At least that way we can still be around each other what do you think she asks?

Friends? Tilly says friends I can do…we can go for drinks hit a few gallarys..do all the stuff we use to do with out the touching she smiled..

Jen smiled at her and replied yeah kinda I mean it's gonna be hard..you know the not touchin jen said….both women laughed in agreement..

They both sat together still holding hands in silent…Jen? Tilly asked shyly

Yes?

I know we are gonna do the whole friends thing now but do you think maybe we could start tomorrow and have a little kiss now?tilly said cheekily

TILLLLLLLLLLLLLY jen said with a smirk

Ok ok cant blame a girl for trying tilly said giggling to herself…

FRIENDS? Was this really gonna work?…


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly and jen both had a change in mood. After they had cleared the air and Tilly got an understanding of what was going on inside Jens head…

It was Saturday and tilly was so glad she didn't have to work. As much as it was her fault she hated cleaning the school and wanted to hang out with her friends

She hardly saw them when she was sneaking around with Jen it was only now she realised how much she missed them!

YO tilly…Neil shouted as he spotted her walking across the village.. wassup girl how's the new job going he said nudging her gently….

.rubbish" tilly laughed But it is what it is and I have to pay my dad back right? She added smiling..

Yes im afraid my ginger friend you do Neil laughed..well I must say you seem a lot happier then you did last time we spoke. Is there some new developments in your love life he asked jokingly ..

Oh no! tilly said nope I've just decided that mopping around pining after jen isn't gonna get her to want me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o im gonna get on with things she grinned

"Her loss Neil smiled

"Yup exactly tilly laughed linking arms with Neil…"coffee she asked?

Yeah cool I got to meet Bart and that there anyways Neil added

"Cool lets go then" tilly said with a spring in her step…

"Ya know tils I gotta say thou miss Gilmore is proper fine im kinda jealous you seen her

naked"NEILLLLLLLLLLLLLL tilly laughs hitting him across the arm. Stop that you dirty bugger…

They both head to collage coffee laughing while Neil keeps joking to tilly about jen

**COLLAGE COFFEE**

**Jen and Diane are sat in the corner relaxing with a hot drink when Diane turns to Sinead and the gang**

" **kids do you have to make so much noise? I mean really" she says as she tuts and turns back toward Jen.." there only enjoying themselves ..Diane your getting old jen laughs**

"**Oh you've cheered up Diane snaps what happened to the mopping stroppy Jen huh? She says jokingly**

**We are all entitled to a wobbly now and again jen smiles. Plus what did I really have to whinge about? **

**Just as she was about to finish her sentance noise coming from Sinead and the gang got louder which made jen and diane turn around! **

**In walked Tilly and neil..hey what took you so long? Sinead asked**

**Who cares said Bart now neils here its Xbox time see ya babe he said to Sinead kissing her on the cheek!**

**Diane shot Jen a glance who was still looking over at Tilly.**

"**hey she's not giving you any trouble is she? Ya know after what went on? Diane asked nudging jen back to reality**

**What? Oh no no of coarse not. It was something and nothing we are cool with each other**

**Im her teacher she's my student that's as far as it goes! Jen said tryna convince herself as well as diane!**

"**GOOD" said diane sharply. Right im having another coffee you want one she asked jen!**

**Yeah yeah go on then…as jen tried not to look over at tilly she skimmed the local paper…on the accommodation page.."I so wanna move out of dianes she thought…just then she came across an add for a flat £400 a pcm in the village..hmmmm she thought that's a little cheap bet it's a right dump…**

**When Diane arrived back she asked "hey diane where is flat 6j in the village? **

**6j? Hmm why u wanna know that foe diane was curious Oh no reason its just its up for rent and its cheap was just wondering where it was…must be a complete pit if its up for that price..jen said disappointedly**

**You don't wanna move out do ya diane asked .."Well as much fun as it is living with you I cant stay forever jen smiled…plus liams parked his ass on us she laughed**

**I was just looking at my options ..something cheap would suit me but I don't wanna live in a shit hole she added….**

**Well your student loan must be paid off now or shortly surely diane stated..Oh umm yh not long now I don't think jen said hoping to god Diane hadn't seen her letter diane has a tendency of being a little nosy!" Well there ya go then you can move out when you can afford it she said sipping her coffee,..any way you wont want move into 6j its where that doctor that killed poor Lindsey lived diane said shaking her body like someone had walked over her grave..**

**Oh so there's the catch jen thought…fortunately for jen she wasn't creeped out by that its not like he had murdered Lindsey there …**

**Bart and Neil are engrossed in the Xbox while the rest of the gang catch up…so Tilly ya scrubber Sinead laughed what's new with you aint seen ya in time?**

**Oh same old you know Tilly answered back Just studying and going to work..**

**Well next time you wanna piss off around the world ask me ill come with ..Sinead broke into a loud laughter..**

"**Sinead" Diane barked**

**Mom will ya just do one ? Im tryna have a laugh with me mates and ya doing me head in"**

**Diane looks at her and says listen lady unless you want a cleaning job at home that pays nothing you might wanna change ya attitude ..**

**Sinead looks at the girls rolls her eyes and says yeah yeah!**

**All the while tilly is fixated on Jen ..jen rolled her eyes as if to say oh god they're off. Which made tilly smile! **

**While Diane pops to the loo jen takes the change to log the number about the flat into her phone**

**She hoped other people would be put off by who use to live there and she could possibly have a chance of finally getting her own space as much as she appreciated Diane putting her up she would never get use to the sound of her and Sinead arguing…**

"**Right love I dunno about u but im ready to get out of here I know she's mine but there's only so much of Sinead's mouth I can take diane said with a giggle…**

**Jen laughed with her !umm I might just finish this off and pop into town need some new brushes jen said**

**Ok love well ill catch u later then and with that diane was gone!**

**Leaving jen to freely share glances with tilly..**

**Tils what's up babe your really quiet? maddie asked**

**Nothing nothing at all tilly said im just a little tired that cleaning jobs doing my head in she smiled**

**Wellllllll why don't we all head out to the club tonight think we all could do with a good time who's in? maddie asked**

**They all agreed..tilly nodded not that she felt like going out but she had no excuse so went along with the rest of them..**

**Bart?wanna go out tonight? Bart ya dick are u listening to me? Sinead shouted.**

**Yeah babe coarse I am Bart said not having a clue what she was on about..**

**Sinead threw a pillow at him and said he is such a dickhead I wonder why I bother some times..**

**With that every one else rolled their eyes as if to say we've heard it all before…**

**Jen mean while is calling up about the flat**

**!Oh hi umm my name is jen Gilmore im just giving u a quick call in regards to the flat you have to rent in hollyoaks village? Is it still available she asked crossing her fingers and screwing up her face?**

"**It is? Wow that's great would it be possible to view at some point over the weekend?**

**Later today? Yh absolutely im available that's great thank you so much**

"**ok brilliant ill see you at 2 then..and your name is? **

**Sam? Ok cool well then same ill see you at 2 outside the flat!..**

**YESSSSSSSSS! Jen said **

**Causing the gang to look over..what you yesing about sinead asks?**

**Nosy aren't you jen says laughing…yeah well I am my mothers child sinead says with that they all nodded and laugh even jen…as jen was leaving she shook her phone at tilly quickly so the others didn't see…**

**Tilly pulled her phone out of her jeans just as it went off…**

**It was a text from jen…it read**

**Hey guess what I may finally be moving out of the mad house ;) x**

**With that tilly made her way to the "loo" and called jen…**

**Hey what do you mean your moving tilly asked when jen answered…**

"**YEP gotta flat to look at later…its dirt cheap which is fine with me jen said laughing,,,**

**Tilly wasn't sure if she was happy or not.. Well where is it I mean are you gonna be moving away from around here?**

**Nope jen laughed its right bang in the middle of the village …What? Really tilly asked kinda confused I haven't seen any empty flats in the village she stated…**

"**Hmmmm yes welllll said jen it's the flat over the shop..you know the one the doctor lived in jen said hesitantly ….tilly almost choked on what jen had said" Are you fucking kidding me tilly laughed jen he's a murderer….."YES I know but he didn't kill Lindsey in "that" flat did he? and its all be cleaned out and that…I need out of dianes and this is ideal for work and…jen stopped herself…and just well you know convient ..Tilly smiled she knew what jen as about to say….well I guess your right he didn't kill in there so go for it..when do you find out? Tils asked**

**Well I have to have a look today at 2pm…but either way unless the walls are falling apart im probably gonna take it jen joked…**

" **that's cool so will you let me know how it goes? Tilly asked**

**Yeah defo jen said…**

**Just then ruby entered the bathroom…"Ok that's good then mum ill be home soon you can tell me then ok ..see ya bye and with that tilly ended the call….**

**You ok ruby asked? Yup yh im fine tilly smiled washing her hands..**

**Jen kinda gathered one of tillys friends had walked in on her..jen looked at her watch…Ohhhhhhh its only 11am she thought 2pm feels like forever away..jen decided to head off into town for some supplys..a bit premature maybe she hadn't been offered the flat yet but she had a good feeling about it..**

**2pm soon came around and Jen was parked outside the flat waiting for the landlord to show up..just then a guy around Jens age knocked on the window!**

**Miss Gilmore? He asked**

**Yes that's me jen smiled as she got out the car…Sam right ? Jen asked shaking his hand!**

**That's ****right the man said sooo shell we go in he asked opening the main door hold his hand out as if to offer jen in first…**

**Once inside Jen had a good look round whilst Sam was telling her a bit about the flat…It comes part furnished he said mainly kitchen appliances and don't worry my dad replaced it after that whack job moved out he laughed! Jen raised her eyebrow at him…so, your dads the landlord? she asked!**

"**yeah he owns the whole block apart from that footballer riley's place that is…jen looked at him she took it he had no idea that sadly riley had died and she wasn't about to get into a conversation about it with him..**

**OH ok she replied so have you had much interest in the place ..jen secretly hoping the answer was NOO!**

**Well Sam said. Not really! people have a bit of a problem with the fact the last tenant was a murderer he said that's why we had to drop the rent…we need to rent it out and thought it its half price then people might be less fussy he added with a smile…**

**Jen looked surprised "Wow this place is usually £800 a month? She said shocked….Well £700 sam relied…Hmmmm said jen well its not exactly half price then is it she smirked whilst checking out the bedrooms…As jen turnt around she caught Sam checking out her behind..jen coughed a little as if to say hey what u looking at…Sam realised he'd been caught out…SOOOOO he said what do you think..?**

**Hmmmm jen said its nice.,its got lots of space and the location is ideal for me for work…Oh work close by do you? Sam asked! Yeah im a teacher at the local collage."**

**Oh cool what kinda teache****r ?Sam asked tryna get into a convo with jen to find out a little more about this good looking women in front of him…ART she replied..Niccce Sam said with a smile…So miss Gilmore? Jen laughed its cool u can call me jen …im not your teacher.**

**Hmmmm ok so jen Sam said what do you say?**

**Well…SAM I like the flat and the last tenant thing doesn't bother me in the slightest…but you was silly enough to mention u wanted to rent it out half price so what do u say about letting me have it for £350 a month jen said flirtatiously?.**

**Sam laughed "good one" he said to jen thinking she was joking until he sees the blank look on her face…£350 that's given it away my dad wouldn't be happy…Jen moved closer to Sam and said Sam the way I see it is no one has offered to rent this place even at £400..u can either hold out in the hope someone will take it all the while costing your dad money OOOOORrr she said fiddling with his tie you let me take it. For £350 ill even give it a lick of paint she said with a smile…**

**Sam felt slightly flustered by Jens presence so close to him….You drive a hard barging Miss Gilmore I like your style. So how about £375 and ill arrange for a new sofa for you? that's the best I can do with out my dad busting my balls…..DONE jen said shaking his hand when can I move in she asked…**

**Well Now if u want its only a matter of signing some contracts Sam smiled…**

**Fantastic jen said…as they headed out the door sam wanted to find out a little more about jen... Sooo will you be living here alone? Jen thought oh god he's hitting on me…poor guy has no clue she giggled to herself**

**! "Probably not my brother might move in…Oh Sam said sounding slightly disappointed,,,Keys? Jen asked holding out her hand…Yes yes keys sam replied handing them over…how about we go for a drink to seal the deal he asked? OOOOH im not a drinker im afraid jen said tryin to palm him off…..Coffee then ?**

**HEY came a voice behind jen..as she turnt around she saw tilly stood there…oh tilly she said calling her over! Tilly this is Sam he's my new landlord she said nudging tillys shoulder…Oh your taking it that's great tilly said with a huge grin..**

**Both women stood starring at Sam…"So he said about that coffee ?**

**Tilly looked at jen with a smirk**

**Truth is Sam ive had a bout 4 cups already today jen said as she linked tillys arm..**

**Sam noticed this motion and quickly realised jen palming him off wasnt because she wasn't interested In him but that she clearly wasn't interested in the male form at all…OOOOOOOOOOOHH Sam said laughing. I get cha. And with that he shook Jens hand again and said welcome to ya new home ill be in touch about the contacts! And hoped into his car! Both tilly and jen laughed hysterically**

**Tilly looked at jen…so she said nodding towards the door of Jens new place…you showing me around or what?**


	4. Chapter 4

I really appreciate all the great reviews..ill try keep it interesting for you all! J

Jen opens the door and usher's Tlly up the stairs…Jen cant help but admire the teens behind as she walks infront her up towards the flat! " Jen for fuck sake" she thinks to herself you're not meant to be thinking like this as she shakes her head tryna get the dirty thoughts out of her mind.

Once inside jen shows Tilly around.."Im so excited about this place tilly" jen says I've never had my own place before..

"What about the flat you shared with your ex"? tilly asked confused!

"Yeah well it was her place I moved in there. I left home at 18 and went straight to uni halls ,then in with her and straight to Diane's so this is like a whole new thing for me!…well except I probably will have to have Liam here" she laughed!

"Tilly laughed to "yes some people get a pet you end up with an annoying older brother"

"Telling me jen said..rolling her eyes.

Tilly is wondering around the kitchen when she opens the fridge.."Jen"? do you know you get a welcome gift as well she chuckled!

Welcome gift"? jen asked

Yes ! taa daaaa tilly says holding a bottle of champagne reading out the label.."welcome to your new home!

Niceeeeee said jen

So shell we crack it open? tilly asks !Or maybe that guy was hoping you was gonna share it with him" tilly laughed

Oh god! said Jen raising her hands to her eyes. "That was awkward im glad you showed up when you did" she said

"Yeah go ahead open it if you can find some glasses" jen shouted as she walked into the bathroom!

As tilly poured them both a glass she headed across the flat to find jen who was stood in the middle of the bedroom looking at the walls!

"Is this gonna be your room? tilly asked holding out the glass of bubbly..Jen smiled and flirtatiously said..Yeah maybe with a grin…I'm just deciding what paintings would look good where she said as she sipped her drink!

Tilly watched her as she moved around the room…"You know it's a shame we are just friends and liam will be living here" tilly thought not realising she said it out loud!

Jen shot her a glance not sure what to say to that remark. Deciding Instead to roll her eyes and tut at tilly…making light of it seemed easier then to get into another conversation about why they couldn't …..

They both sat on the floor in the front room Jen chatting about what she was gonna do to the place while tilly just watched her ..watching her lips move as she spoke wanting so much to feel them on her own lips…Tilly knew that if she attempted to make a move it might ruin everything and although she was dying for more she was happy just to be able to be near her!

As jen continued tilly realised she hadn't Actually takin in anything jen had said…she was so busy just watching her so when jen asked "What do you think"?

Tilly panicked she couldn't say "oh sorry jen I was so engrossed in your beauty and how I wanted to kiss you and thinking what id be doing to you on this floor right now if we were more then "JUST FRIENDS" that I actually haven't listen to a word you said!

So instead tilly settled with "I'm sure what ever you decide it will be amazing" !hoping to god that was a good answer for what ever jen had asked

Jen touched her hand and smiled!..

Soo I take it movings gonna keep you busy all weekend? tills asked sipping her champagne

Oh hell no" jen replied" I'll be all done by tomorrow"! she laughed "plus im going to visit one of my oldest friends in London this weekend, we are going to an new art gallery should be good haven't seen her in ages "jen explained pouring another drink!

Wow sounds amazing tilly said sadly knowing she wouldn't see jen for a few days..

Jen looked at tilly for a second .."you could come"?

What to London for the weekend? "But you just said you haven't seen your friend in ages? wouldn't I be in the way"? Tilly asked tryna keep it cool

"Nah not really" jen said "my friend Hayley wouldn't care she's all about social gatherings and slightly off her head jen laughed!

And "the galleries look amazing you will love it…"But tilly "she said softly. "IF you come along it has to be as "friends. I mean we cant."" You know ?

Tilly smiles "jen I know the score…London,..galleries..,separate sleeping area's!" she laughed Is that "friends" enough for ya?

!Smmmmmmmmmmmmh was Jens reply. Your trouble"

"Argh well wat can ya do aye? tilly said cheekily as she got up.."Right I gotta go. got to finish my essay for Miss Gilmore's class on Monday…she can be a right pain in the ass tilly laughed as she headed to the door!

Hey take that back jen shouted with a giggle…

"Seeeeeeeeeee yeah tilly laughed as she closed the door behind her..

HMMMM a weekend with jen ..just jen with no one around that knows us!. Just as "FRIENDS" of coarse tilly thought to herself biting her bottom lips with a mischievous grin on her face….Roll on the weekend!….


	5. Chapter 5

The week slipped by really fast..jen and tilly managed to survive being in the class room together!

It was Friday morning ,Tilly had no collage today so she was heading out for some retail therapy with Maddie!

"So tills what do you have planned for the weekend? Mads asked …"Oh immm um,,, im suppose to be going to some really lame family reunion thing" Tilly said doing a pretend yawn

Maddie laughed "how can you have a "family reunion" when you and both your parents are only children"? Mads enquired

"OOOOOOOOOHH yh um" crap tilly thought quick think think!

Yeah its like my dads aunties family there's like loads of them. And he seems to think what with our family being so small it be good if we got closer to the extended ones! Its all boring tilly laughed…

Tilly looked at Maddie going over what she just said in her mind …Tilly keeping her fingers crossed behind her back that Maddie brought it!…Looking slightly confused Maddie looked at tilly shrugged and went "OH..and left it at that.

Pheeeeeew Tilly thought .

Sat in a small café laughing Tilly and Maddie were laughing about something Neil had said at collage yesterday .. When Tilly's phone beeped!

BEEP BEEP!.

Is that me or you Maddie asked checking her phone.!.

"Oh me" !Tilly smiled

It was from Jen which made Tillys heart beat so hard she was worried Maddie would hear it!

"Its just my dad" Tils said rolling her eyes,.

Hey tilly

Sorry I haven't been in touch ,the flats been keeping me busy.J

Hope your excited for the weekend?

I'll pick you up by the garages at the end of your street…saaaay 10am

Let me know if that's ok ..J X

Tilly tried her hardest not to make Maddie suspicious but she found it so hard to control the huge grin that was spreading over her face! You ok Tils? Mad asked slightly baffled at Tillys strange expression on her face! Tilly giggled "yeah its just my dad bless him he's really excited to be meeting his family…

I'll just text him back quick then we can get off yeah?

Mads nodded!

Hey

Its cool about being quiet I get your busy!

10am is fine with me..cant wait T xx

Jen smiled as she read Tilly's message

Hmmm this will be fine she thought. We can do this "friend" thing plus we not exactly gonna be alone..Hayley will be there plus a few of my old friends..

It will be fine…she said to herself tryna shake the doubt away!

It was Saturday morning Tilly had been up before it was light out. She had barely slept a wink all night the excitement building up inside her body was to much for her to relax! Finishing off her packing she grabs some underwear out of her draw! Tilly pulled out a black sexy underwear set. And placed it in her bag…Looking into the mirror…"What? She said to herself with a giggle..

Tilly headed out towards the garages a little earlier then planned. She wanted to make sure she was there when Jen pulled up. As she turned the corner she spots Jens car already parked up…Wow your earlier then me Tilly says as she opened the car door…!Hey" jen said..yh I had to get out the flat Liam's mess is driving me mad Jen smiles"

Shoulda got a pet Tilly laughed…

"smmmmmhh shell we get off? Jen said excitedly

An hour into the drive after they had spoke about everything from art to music to food Tilly takes a deep breath…

SO? She says

Looking slightly confused.. So? Jen asked

So shell we decide on what we are gonna tell your friends? "you know when they ask stuff?

"Stuff? Like what Jen asked feeling rather uncomfortable..

You know jen! Stuff? Like

How long we've known each other?

How we met?

How old I am?

What I do for a living

What.`…..Ok ok I get it" jen interrupted

Well what do you want to tell them? Jen asked…I mean we've lied so much over the last few months and its been a nightmare. So its down to you Tilly..

"What so you'd be ok with them knowing im your student?

Jen squirming is her seat looking very uncomfortable…Well no! because it opens up a whole other set of questions that im not willing to answer". But

"But ? Tilly asks

Buuuut! I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way so if you want to be honest and up front then we can be,…just let me tell hayley myself first! Ok?

Tilly looked out the window at the scenery they sit in silence for good 10 mins when Tilly broke the tension .

"We could just say that im 21 at uni studying medicine. We met when you came to one of my art events and became friends from there!

Jen looked at Tilly with an appreciative stare and nodded…"You know sometimes I look at you and you seem 10yrs older instead of 6 yrs younger jen stated..

"Yeah it's a gift" Tilly laughs.. now head into that garage im dying for the loo…


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up outside Hayley's apartment Jen cant wait to get out the car…"My god that was a long drive I cant wait to stretch my legs "she said as she pulled herself out of the seating position..

Grabbing their bags out the boot Jen decides to tell Tilly" Oh I forgot to say Hayley lives on the 3rs floor"

Looked slightly baffled Tils replied"Yeah sooooo?

Sooooooooooo Jen said there is no lift raising her eyebrows and showing Tilly a big grin…

"Greattttttttt Tilly laughed as the head inside….

Once they hit hayley place Jen starts to fiddle with a plant pot that's sat outside the door…"um generally when you get to the door normally you knock " Tilly said pointing at the door…

That made Jen laugh "yeh normally she grins..Nah im looking for the spare key,Hayleys at work she'll be back later..argh got it she says holding it up !

Once inside Tilly is taken back by the size and the beauty of the place.." WOW this is amazing"

Jen smiles placing the bags on the sofa!

"Jen I know your friend liked art but oh my god this is out of this world! Who's the artist she said

Jen watched in awe as Tilly walked around the place…"She is"! Hayley painted them all..shes very gifted…" No shit" tilly added with a giggle..

Tilly came across a note on the window..um think this maybe for you she says handing it over to Jen

Jen reads aloud!

Hey bitch and Tilly

Hope you arrived safely and found the key ok

I'll be home around 5.30

Help yourselves to food, shower ect

Theres a bottle of wine in the fridge..Tilly don't let Jen drink it all ha ha…(Jen rolls here eyes)

Cant wait to see you both

Love H x

She seems fun! Tilly says

Oh you can be sure she's that defiantly jen smiles…

Jen heads to freshen up while Tilly opens the wine and texts her mum to let her know shes ok

She told her mum she had gone to visit her friend heather in Portsmouth..

She looks out of the window taking in the amazing view of London and smiles to herself thinking "this is gonna be a great weekend…

Tilly is sat at the table watchin Jen as she cooks some dinner for the 3 of them when all of a sudden

Hayley bursts through the door…."Where my faviourte lesbian friend she shouts running over pickin Jen up swingin her round" My god ive missed you she says as she puts Jen down.." fuck me when did you get so hot she asks…Jen laughs and replies " what you talking about ive always been this hot.! Making all 3 of them laugh…

And you must be Tilly get ya ass over her and give me some love Hayley says beckoning Tilly over..she hugs Tilly and says ooh you smell nice..nice enough to turn me Jens way she laughs..

"Hayleeeeeey Jen says folding her arms across her chest smiling…

Yeah ok ok im kidding hayley laughs.."So Tilly did you keep the wine away from Jen? Jen nudges her in a jokingly way and passes her the bottle!

As they all sit eating Tilly is telling Hayley how mezmerised she is by her art work.."awww thanks Tilly I try she laughed! Jen and Hayley do the dishes while Tilly heads to the shower…

Soooo missy" whats the deal with you and Tilly?

Deal? Jen asked she knew this conversation would arise but hoped it wouldn't have came so soon

"There is no deal she replies sharpish

Oh pull the other one" Hayley jests

No seriously babe,,,Tilly and I are just good friends..we share a love of art that's it…jen continues

She was at a loose end this weekend and I didn't fancy driving all this way on my own..

Hayley looked at her poutin her lips and raising her eyebrows..If you say so she says blowing soap subs at jen,…

Tilly and hayley are waiting for Jen to finish getting ready…

Oh cmon Jen how long do lesbians take to get ready these days she laughs nudging Tilly into a smile..

"Oh shut up Jen shouts from the bedroom and can be leave it out with the gay jokes please..

Cut it out with the gay jokes Hayley says mimicking jen in jest..

Just then Jen walks out the bedroom…

Tilly cant keep her eyes off her..wearing a short black dress with one of the sholders missin Jen looked amazing..She looked so good Tilly jaw dropped ..that didn't go unnoticed by Hayley!

"OOOOh hold the fuck up! You cant go to the opening of MY art gallery and steal MY limelight" hayley ordered…." Jen turned shy pullin down her dress…"Shut up and lets go she said pulling Hayley off the back of the sofa…

On the way out the door Tilly looks to Jen and says "You look stunning"

Jen smiled at Tillys statement she felt a little uncomfortable in such a short dress…

"You don't look so bad yourself Jen smiled linking Tillys arm…


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived at the Art event the place was in full swing. The whole place erupted into an applause and cheers as Hayley stepped through the door…She bowed and said "Right who's getting the drinks in"?

Typical Hayley Jen thought…

Standing at the bar Tilly spots a women starring over …"Ummmm looks like you have an admirer she says to Jen nodding in the women direction, the women was in her 20s tall..slim..and blonde she was starring straight at Jen,,

"Oh great said Jen turning to the bar…

"what? Tilly asked concerned of Jen change in mood…

Oh nothing its just …She's just someone I use to know. Someone id rather not talk too…

Well my friend it's a bit late for that she's coming over" tilly said..

Hello Jennifer the women said…its been a long time huh?

Jen downs her drink and turns to face the women,…

Candy…yh it has..(Not long enough Jen thought)

Tilly could see in Jens face she wasn't happy about the presence of this women …

"How ya been? candy asks I hear your now an Art teacher up north?

News travels fast Jen replies as she grabs another drink off the waitress as she walks past..

Candy turns her attention to Tilly! " And you are? She asks hold her hand out…Taking her hand and shaking it tilly answers!.."Im Tilly..a friend of Jens.." Oh well a friend of Jen is a friend of mine candy smiles still shaking tillys hand…

This made Jen close her eyes and shake her head. She turned back to the bar,..

So Tilly are you into all the art crap as well? Candy laughs

"Well I certainly wouldn't call it "crap tilly adds but yeah ..yeah I am..

Oh cool im just here for the free booze candy laughing ..,Making jen sigh in discust..Tilly noticed this…

Tilly smiled at candy….well as Jen isn't being very sociable why don't we have a walk around and you can explain some of the art to me ? Maybe ill get it candy winks..

Jen by this time was seething That candy had such a nerve…"Um I don't know tilly said Oh c'mon you don't wanna stand here all night trying to drag a convo out of Gilmore do you…"?

Tilly looked at Jen…"GO" Jen snapped…Im going to the toilet…and with that Jen left Tilly stood there with Candy,,," shell we ?Candy asked holding her arm out….Tilly was confused and slightly pissed that Jen walked off and left her with this stranger.."yeah ,,YEAH why not tilly said as she linked candy's Arm….

**JEN VS CANDY**

**Jen ,Candy and Hayley were best best friends through out the whole of their school lives**

**they shared everything ..**

**Candy was the first person other then Jens Nan that she confided in about being gay! Hayley went on to Art school while Candy and Jen started at the same collage…Candy liking all things fashion and Jen was into her art…Sharing no classes they didn't see each other as much as they liked…! They would meet up and catch up every few weeks …things started to change when Jen introduced her to Amy…Amy was Jens first real girlfriend..Jen was smitten with her and the first person she wanted her to meet was Candy…Candy seems to really like Amy and they hit it off. The 3 of them hung out together for the next 6 months…When things started to be come strained in hers and Amy's relationship it was Candy Jen turnt too…"I don't think its working Candy..jen sighed…Amys kinda distance towards me. I think she wants to end things! Don't be silly Candy said Relationships go through bad patches im sure everything will work out she says hugging Jen…!**

**As the month went on Amy made every excuse to not see Jen…Jen knew something wasn't right so she headed to Candy's work place for someone to talk to…As she arrived at the shop Candy was working at she couldn't see her,…Cand? Jen shouted Candy you in here? Its me Jen…She heard a noise coming from the changing rooms. As she pulled back the curtains she wasn't prepared for what she was about to witness. There with next to nothing on was her so called BEST FRIEND and her girlfriend. In the middle of a very hot sexual encounter,,…As jen walked backwards towards the door " But you not gay! Jen says Candy pulling down her dress shouts Jenny please I can explain…Jen raised her hand said struck Candy's face" So much for friendship she says as she runs out on to the street tears streaming down her cheeks!**

**That was the last time she saw Candy,…Until now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jen heads back to the bar scanning the room for Tilly who was no where to be seen…ordering a double brandy. She takes the drink throws the ice out and downs the heavy sprite in one!

How dare she Jen thinks to herself! Who the fuck does she think she is? Mad as hell she orders another Brandy…knocking that one back like the first,

WOOOO ! Missy your on a mission tonight Hayley says as she approaches the bar,…

Noticing the madness in Jens face" hey hey baby girl what's got you pissed? Apart from the alcohol she jokes….

So when was you gonna tell me Candy was here? Jen said furiously

Shit babe I wasn't aware she was coming I thought she was in New York she text me this morning saying she was coming!

And you didn't think to tell me? Jen asked slightly upset…"yeah I wanted to Hayley said rubbing Jens shoulder " But I really wanted you to come and I knew if you knew she was here you wouldn't…I've missed you Hayley adds leaning on Jen shoulder…..Jen lent her head on Hayleys as if to reassure her it was ok…

"Uh jen" Hayley says pointing over the other side of the room…You do know Candy is with Tils don't you"? YUP jen replies downing another strong shot shaking the glass at the barman as if to say she wanted a refill…"Well is that a good thing"? Hayley asked….Tillys her own person Hays its not for me to tell her who to talk to now is it? Jen say slamming her glass down…! Right you c'mon lets sit we need to talk..Hayley says dragging Jen and taking a bottle of bubbly to a Near by sofa…Jen slumped down grabbing the booze out of Hayleys hand. Looking straight at Candy whispering and touching Tilly in a flirtatious way!

So c'mon jenny tell me the real deal with you two and don't say nothing cause there clearly is? Hayley said sympathetically

Its nothing babe seriously im just not comfortable with Candy talking to her…I don't want her telling Tilly my business.

"Jen Tilly isn't Amy. And your just friends right? Hayley said

Jen looked down at her drink awkwardly …

Yeah we are I just don't trust Candy….

Just then Tilly spots Jen she can see she's upset…"Ummm Candy im just gonna go see Jen and Hayley it was nice chatting to you tilly smiled…Oh cool Candy said Ill come with..

Tilly wasn't sure that was a good idea but didn't have time to say as Candy had headed over…

"Hayley babe this has been an awesome night..

Yeah thanks cand…it was a success Hayley said awkwardly knowing having Candy close was Jens worst nightmare…

So what's say we continue the night and PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTY"WOOHOOO Candy shouts…Hayley shoots Jen a look and sees she is close to losing her temper…"You go ahead im not up for it honey. Its been a long day Hayley said

Boriiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng Candy laughs…Tilly darling your up for it and ya not like these old bitches ? She says laughing loudly

Tils feeling slightly uncomfortable witnessing Jen in an emotional state answers with "Oh I don't know! Jen"?

"Yeah Jen" candy adds with a cocky grin,,

Jen shoots her a dirty look…" Are you fucking serious? She says angrily

OOOOOhh Jenny Isn't happy Candy laughs falling into Hayley…

Looks like its just me and you then red! She says to Tilly! Holding on to her arm…

Jen was so angry by this time she was shaking. Downing her whole glass of champagne..

I don't know ! Tilly states it's a bit cheeky Im staying at Hayleys ,,..Oh so what Candy say she will leave u a key out right Bitch she says nudging hayley….Hayley nodded and looked at jen! Jen you sure you don't mind or wanna come!? Tilly asked hoping Jen would say she minded….

Jen got up picked up the bottle of champers looked at Tilly and said..Tilly you're a big girl do what you want and walked off to the bar! Hayley got up touched Tilly on the arm " I'll look after her, she said with a smile..Tilly knew something wasn't right between Jen and Candy but was slightly pissed off at the way Jen was acting with out even explaining her behaviour…she thought well if Jens gonna strop im not gonna sit and let her take it out on me! and with that she left with Candy,,,

Jen downing yet more Brandy watches as Tilly heads to the door. Heart in her mouth holding back tears she orders another Brandy…Hayley stands near Jen looking in the same direction.." Tillys gay right? she asks as Candy drapes herself over Tilly as they leave

Jen not taking her eyes off Tilly simply replies! YUP as she sinks her drink…

Hayley nods…


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Hayleys flat Jen is a foul mood. Pulling out a bottle of vodka from the freezer she turns to Hayley as says

"fuck it lets get drunk"

"I'm down for that! if you tell me what the fuck has got into you and don't bullshit me with its nothing! I know you jenny Gilmore! Hayley says!

"You remember when we were kids and everything was so simple? Jen asked. With a huge sigh..

Sat under the bridges sharing a bottle of cider talking about who we fancied she smiled..

"Ha yeah me thinking your dad was fit and you pretending you didn't like my older sister" Hayley laughed hard…

"ewes my dad? That still grosses me out to this day. Jen said with a little giggle

Yeah well them days are over now and you are avoiding the issue" hayley said matter of factly..

Jen looking at her from the corner of her eye…"Look I just wasn't expecting to see Candy that's all" shook me a little…"This vodkas helping my mood change now" jen said tryna laugh it off!

SMMHH! "Gilmore ive known you my whole life I think by now I can tell when your lying"! C'mon spill ..And don't says its seeing Candy. And if you hate her so much why did you let her take Tils out?

Jen was silent staring at her glass..

You and Tilly? "there's something between you isn't there?

Jen didn't answer she just pulled herself another drink..

"I see the way she looks at you babe..espically when you came out the bedroom earlier her jaw almost hit the floor ", So c'mon2 ! hayley said tapping the seat next to her

Jen walked over slumping herself on to the sofa

With a huge sigh jen began to open up to Hayley

"Tilly isn't 21 she's 17 jen said very softly scared about what she was about to say!

She isn't at university, well yet anyway. She goes to the local collage where we live"

Looking slightly confused Hayley said "Wait don't you teach at your local collage?

Jen looked at Hayley with sad eyes and nods

Yup! Taking a sip of her drink wincing at the strength of it..

"Tilly is my student"..Jen said as tears rolled out of her eyes,,,

Hayley just sat in silence with her hand on Jens shoulder she waited for Jen to continue.

"I met her at an art event she organised ,we got chatting about some art that was on display." When she took me to a painting of a gormley statue" .she asked my opinion on it"..Jen smiles briefly." I slated it then nearly died when she said she had painted it. She walked of in a strop but not before telling me I had an attitude" .

Both women laughed under their breaths!

"There was something about her Hayley..She intrigued me. Helped that she was so good looking" jen added with a smile..

"Well you always were a sucker for a pretty face Hayley said nudging jen…

"So what happened ? You know after you pissed her off "? Hayley asked

Well!" The next time I see her she tried walking past me pretending she didn't see me.!" So I stopped her ,apologised for upsetting her she ended up coming to the beach ,we had an amazing day and it ended in a kiss! "I thought great I got a trainee placement to finish my degree and met a cute girl in the space of a week".

Soon back fired when I found out she was a student at the collage not a uni student like she led me to believe."..

Getting up for another drink..Hayley asks Don't you think you've had enough for one night?"

"Smmmmmmmmmh not nearly enough" was Jens reply sinking a straight vodka.

Looking out the window out into the dark of night Jen wondered what Tilly was doing. She hated the fact she was out with Candy and knew Candy would be grilling Tilly for information about her!

"Soo?" after you found out she was a student? Hayley wanted Jen to talk to her she could see holding it in was killing her ..Hayley hated seeing her friend in pain

"It was over. We couldn't see each other when I was on my placement.! But the feeling didn't go away we hung out painting and stuff," Jen wrapping her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the pain she felt.

"But it wasn't enough soon as my placement had ended we couldn't keep our hands off each other..shes like a magnet! I knew it was wrong but I couldn't keep away".

We met up as much as we could first it was just talking ,kissing. Holding hands!

Tilly had never been with a women before so I wasn't really expecting it to go so far so quick!

"One night we met up we started kissing the next she's ripping my clothes off "Jen says biting her bottom lip remembering…

Hayley watching Jen speak sat in silence taking it all in..

I got offered a job as a full time teacher at the collage"…I shoulda been happy! one month out of uni and had my dream job"but all that ran though my mind was I'll lost tilly" Licking her bottom lip and shaking her head Jen relives the moment she had to look into her lovers eyes and watch as she broke her heart..

Tilly knew we were gonna struggle keeping our relationship under wraps she decided on the stupidest idea ever! Jen continued." She wanted to quit collage and for us to run away." As much as I thought about it I couldn't let her ruin her education..dreams..her life, So I took the job at the sixth form and broke it off2! Holding her hand on her forehead'. and closing her eyes "My god the look of hurt in her eyes haunts me even now she was so upset… She hated me! wouldn't even look at me! We kinda called a truths last week..one minute we were talking the next we were"…Jen stopped talking pouring yet more drink!

"You were what" Hayley asked…slightly more interested

" are you really gonna make me say it?Jen asked raising her eyebrows at her friend who has no decided to join Jen in a drink!

"Uh yeah I am" Hayley smiled

Smmmh" Taking a big gulp of her drink for Dutch courage..Jen looked at Hayley and says " And the next we were going at it in the store cupboard..

Bravooooooooo" Hayley said laughing and clapping." Go jenny fucking on the job" she said with more laughter…" Its not funny! Jen said it was stupid of me I should never have let it happen..But tilly kissed me and that was it …hands everywhere ..She set me off jen giggled

Well I can imagine " if your are her first and only im guessing you taught her everything she knows?"!

Now I know it was an experiment and a bit of a drunken laugh" but you Jennifer certainly know your way around a females body "Hayley said bursting into laughter..

"Oh god. Why do u always mention that when we are together? Jen asked

Hey it was one of the best fucks of my life I'll have you know … still haven't found a man that can live up to what you did to my hoo hoo that time "Both the girls laugh and jen jokingly hits Hayley on the arm..

( When jen and Hayley were 18 they were drunkenly discussing how each knew they were sure on their sexuality..jen had the upper hand because she had been with a guy before and hated every minute of it! So Hayley decided that jen and her should test out if Hayley is fully straight,…silly I know but they were drunk and thought it be funny! ..Jen blew Hayleys mind but hayley was sure it was a one off and she liked men. The girls have joked about it ever since)

Can I just ask babe?. If your so confused about tilly why did u bring her here"?

I don't know jen said confused it felt right in the moment!

"So you are in love with this girl that is giving u the best fuck of your life" .you bring her to meet your amazing friend ( that's me) hayley says smiling ""And you leave her in the claws of the biggest whore in London?

If it wasn't for the fact your gonna suffer the biggest hang over in your life tomorrow id slap you across the head right now.."!

Candy's gonna be all over her you know that" ?call her! "Call her right now and get her to get her ass back here so you can talk"! Hayley insists handing jen her phone…Jen just stares at the phone not moving…

Fine I will then! hayley says finding tillys number,….looking at jen she says.."answering machine..

Jen looks slightly crushed. "Well she's obviously having a great night..im going to bed! Kissing Hayley She heads into the bedroom shutting the door.."Oh jen hayley whispers..


	10. Chapter 10

**Tilly's night out!**

Over the other side of town Tilly and Candy are stood at a bar waiting to be served..

"So can I ask what the problem is with you and Jen"? asked Tilly nervously

"Looking at Tilly Candy replies" You know what Tilly its something that happened along time ago and Jen and I never really cleared the air" But less of that lets enjoy the night she smiles…

Hoping that was enough to palm Tilly off..

Except Tilly doesn't give up that easily…

"Well what happened? It must have been pretty bad ? Jen was in a great mood till she saw you ..I've never seen her so angry .

"Tilly! Seriously it doesn't matter …Can we drop it please?"

Tilly even more concerned then ever now " No we cant..! Im pretty sure I shouldn't be here and im not sure what happened between the two of you …But I get the feeling it wasn't good!" Wait are you her ex?" Tilly asked

Laughing hard Candy replied "Oh im most defiantly not an ex of Jens .we use to be friends now were not! "now what you drinking?

Tilly starting to get annoyed at Candy's attitude decides she's had enough" I don't want a drink im outta here" she says as she starts to walk away!

NOO! .Noo Tilly Look wait! Candy shouted as she grabbed Tillys arm to stop her leaving..

"You don't give up do you ? Candy smiles

"Lets go somewhere quieter she says"

Candy takes Tilly to a quiet little night café and orders some coffee

"Hmmm Cant beat a good coffee after a skin full" ..Candy said tryna prolong the conversation she knew was coming next!

"So c'mon , tell me exactly what's happened to you and Jen? Tilly asked with a stern face folding her arms and legs

"Ok fine…Candy answered tapping the side of her chair! " First off I'll just say it was really nice meeting you and I can see why Jen likes you! She said with a smile…

"Jen and I are just friends" Tilly said "she was getting so fed up of that word "FRIENDS" It was starting to leave a nasty taste in her mouth..

Candy giving Tilly a big frown "yeah right , sure you are she tutted rolling her eyes.

"Well you wanna know? So here goes!

"Jen and I were the best of friends growing up. Which was weird cause we never really had much in common! " Candy smiles!

"Hmmm there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't see each other" well till collage that is"

Jen was so into studying all the time she never left things to the last minute. So engrossed in class smmh always the first to have homework done but always fussing over it to make sure she didn't miss any thing out!

Tilly smiled: reminds me of someone I know she thought to herself!

"Any way to cut a long story short She met a girl….Amy …they spent every spare moment together. I got jealous this girl was taking my friend away from me.."I thought maybe if I make a pass at Amy id lie and tell Jen it was the other way around..

"Why? Tilly asked..

"Because…Candy stopping to take a deep breath. Because she was taking my friend away from me. Because she had something I wanted…Candy started to well up. She had Jen..My Jen and I hated it.

"Oh so you lied and broke them up? don't tell me Jen found out that was it end of friendship? Tilly asked! Shaking her head.

"I wish candy said quickly..Nope I was a really good friend and went one better,…I started sleeping with Amy..

Tilly was shocked she couldn't believe what she just heard she was so shocked her jaw nearly hit the floor."Oh my god how could you do that? To Jen?

"Ohhh believe me tilly im not proud of it..infact It one of the biggest regrets of my life..

Jen walked in on us having sex ..her face " Candy remembered shaking her head…

"Why would you do that to some one as lovely as Jen? I don't get it. You said Amy had something you wanted?

"Yeah Jen..Tilly I was in love with Jen had been for a long time. I wanted her to myself I guess I thought our friendship would survive and she would get rid of Amy.."but instead she got rid of us both"

"The next time I seen her was earlier She looked just as good as always,I hoped she might have let it go but seeing her face as I walked over said it all!"

"Well im glad she dumped the both of you"! Jen is an amazing women ..anyone that gets to have her in their lives are the lucky ones "Tilly said angrily

You say your gutted that you lost her yet tonight you were still playing games. Hurting her over again,.

You dragged me away from her ,draping yourself all over me. Winding her up .dragging me out tonight all to get at her..? By this time Tilly was so mad tears were rolling down her eyes!

No wonder Jen finds it hard to get close to people when she had people like you letting her down. You disgust me " and with that Tilly stormed out of the café onto the busy streets of London

Tilly had no idea where she was .she hadn't been to these parts of London before and was afraid to call Jen because she knew she would be in a mood. Luckily for tilly the streets were busy so she wasn't scared to be alone…she remembered Jen saying something about the number 6 night bus and took a chance that it would get her to Hayleys place…

**BACK AT HAYLEY'S**

**Jen stands in the kitchen drinking a coffee and popping 2 head ache tablets..**

"**Morrrinnnng Hayley shouts!" headache have we? She asks tapping jen on the bum..**

"**Do you have to shout? I mean really? Jen says to her holding her head,**

"**I warned you Gilmore"! hayley laughed" I said you would regret it"…So did you sleep ok?**

"**Nope not a wink"jen said sadly..**

"**Didn't think so "so what time did Miss Tilly get in?**

**Jen looked at Hayley with a sad face…."she didn't"**

"**Ouch" Hayley said sipping on Jens coffee…**

**Just then there was a little tap on the door..Jen and Hayley both look at each other as if to say.." who the hell is that"**

**Hayley jumps off the kitchen side and opens the door…there tilly stands looking like a naughty puppy who has just pooped on the floor…**

"**Wow there she is. Our dirty little stop out" Hayley thought best to make light of the situation! " coffee?**

"**Yeah I'd love some.. thanks ! Tilly replied.! .Tilly noticed the frosty reception she was receiving from Jen..**

"**So Tils you must be knackered partying til this time? Hayley asked..**

"**Umm no ..no im fine I left the club about 3,30 Tilly replied looking at Jen for a reaction ..but nothing!**

**Jen couldn't believe what Tilly had just said ..a knot arose in the pit of her stomach she felt sick..**

"**If she left at 3,30am where the hell has she been? Did she go back to Candy's? oh my god she slept with her…Jen was struggling to cope trying to keep it cool that she made an excuse and headed to the bathroom..**

**Once Jen was out of ear shot Tilly turns to Hayley and says.."is she ok? I mean did I do something wrong?**

**Hayley wasn't sure what to say she knew Jen had to talk to Tilly but wasn't gonna say anything that would make Tilly question her friend…"Look sweetheart its not my place to say…I don't think its you exactly that she's mad at ! I just think last night upset her…her and Candy ..well !**

"**I know what happened between the two of them, Candy told me everything!**

**Shocked at tillys revelation hayley didn't know what to say so just nodded and smiled…**

**As jen came back into the room Tilly thought its best to leave her for now so headed into the shower…**

"**Look Jen"**

"**Im gonna disappear you need to talk to tilly…this is eating you up, Sort it so we can go back to having fun" Hayley said as she hugged Jen.**

"**Im so sorry babes ,it hasn't exactly been a barrel of laughs has it?**

"**Argh well it wouldn't be us without a bit of drama would it "hayley laughed..**

**As she heads to the door she turns to Jen and says SORT IT" blowing Jen a kiss..**


	11. Chapter 11

As Tilly got out the shower she still kept going over what Candy had told her..Even though it was years ago she couldn't help feel saddened that it had happened. The thought of Jen every feeling pain hurt tilly to her core…She knew Jen was mad but all she wanted to do was hold her and tell her how sorry she was that Jen had to experience what she did..! Tillys not stupid though she knows Jens angry and would chance Jen pushing her away!. Applying the last of her make up she took a deep breath and headed back to face the music..

As she walked back into the sitting room looking round to Hayleys friendly face she was met with a glare from jen!.. "She's gone out "jen said coldly..Tilly looked over.."Oh she said pretending to sort the buckle out on her shoe…A few minutes they stood in silence but for Tilly it felt like hours. Looking up at Jen she could see how frosty she was being..Tilly decided she has had enough…

"WHAT"? Tilly said slightly annoyed herself.

"You obviously got something you wanna get off your chest so c'mon say it"

Jen just stood there holding her coffee looking through Tilly…

"Ok well that's fine. I'll get out of your hair " and with that she headed into the bedroom to pack her stuff..Jen's breathing became heavy like she couldn't breathe…She knew she couldn't let tilly make her way all the back home alone ..

Tilly is close to tears as she throws her stuff into her bag as fast as she could she just wanted to get away…Just then Jen stood in the door way…

"Did you sleep with her? She asks Tilly coldly

Tilly stops what she was doing and turns to Jen angry that she would even ask her that.! .tire her with the same brush as that Amy girl

"Are you asking me or telling me"? Tilly fires back

"Well? Did you?

Smmmh shaking her head Im not Amy jen "tilly snapped

"That comment shocked Jen "oh my god she knows !she thought

"Yeah that's right Candy told me all about it…I was sickened by it .. told her what I thought of her and left her sat in a café…so if you really want me to answer that stupid question or was it an accusation? then the answers No.. tilly said wiping her tears away…Jen said "Well what do you expect me to think? You were all over her, you left with her for god sake" and then stroll in here at 7am…

Tilly couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"Are you fucking serious? She was draped all over me…she pulled me away after YOU pissed off and left me stood there with her,…I gave to every opportunity to save me from her but yet you didn't! you just walked off and yet again left me! What did you want me to do?

"No one told you to go out with her, Jen shouted…"Yeah and no one gave me reason to stay did they jen?

Jen kinda stuck for things to say. Looking down fiddling with her hands,..

By this time Tilly as so angry that Jen was tryna blame her for the events of the night she let her tongue run loose…

"And anyways what's it got to do with you. We are "FRIENDS" remember?

Pushing past Jen to collect some of her stuff from the bathroom

"You know Jen you have no right to be in a shit with me. you're the one that doesn't know what she wants for god sake…you say we are "friends" yet you question me like that.,. If I did fuck her when what huh? What would you have to say about it ? " FRIEND"..

Jens in sides are burning she just wants it to stop. She wishes last night never happened she wished she pulled Tilly away with her,..Tilly mean while is still ranting about how Jen made this happen how her choices was the reason they are like this. When all of a sudden Jen shouted

"SHUT UP TILLY JUST SHUT UP!"

Shocked by this Tilly just stopped and stared at Jen for a second. Waiting for her to say something else .but nothing!

Fuck this Tilly thought continuing to pack her stuff…"as she is grabbing her belongings she feels Jens hand on hers…"Just stop" jen said quietly.."just stop for a minute…

Pulling Tilly down to sit on the bed beside her..she quietly says..Im sorry. Your right this is my fault. I have no right to even be mad at you when I coulda stopped Candy dragging you into all this drama.

Hmmmm Tilly..Candy is a part of my life I want to forget ,I know you know and I don't want to discuss it with you it happened and its over…when I see her all over you I couldn't cope I was so angry and upset. I knew she was doing it for a reaction I just wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction

"Jen regardless of us just being friends I still would never do that to you. I cant believe you would even ask me. You know im not that kinda girl"

"I know I don't know what came over me"Im sorry "jen said holdin her head in her hand..

"Can I ask you something…? How would you feel if I did…you know sleep with her? Tilly asked nervously

"Jen closed her eyes and exhaled fast.."Tilly..she said looking directly into those beautiful green eyes she loved so much…

"If you would have slept with her it would have broken me…more then her and Amy ever did..

The thought of you sleeping with anyone else but me, fills my whole body with dread…

Jen takes tillys hand in hers. Swallows hard and says" Tilly im dying inside. My heart hurts so much. My arms ache to hold you, my lips feel cold because yours aren't there to warm them! My life pretty much sucks since you haven't been in it..tears roll down jens face!

"Tilly heart is beating so hard she feels as its about to pop out of her chest she cant believe Jens finally being honest with her and more importantly herself..! Jen pulls tilly to her feet…takes her face in her hands ,looks straight into her eyes then down to her lips. Lips she has craved for so much..Jen closes her eyes and leans into Tilly kissing her deep but gently…last night has changed everything….


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss was long and meaning full ..Jen wrapped her hand around the back of Tilly's neck pulling her closer! In that split second Tilly pulled away" No Jen" she spits as she walks to the other side of the room. Holding her hand over her mouth closing her eyes she can still feel Jen's lips on hers!" Why did you do that?" she asks with tears in her eyes?

Because im tired of trying not too .Jen replied fiddling with her hands..

"I love you Tilly"

Tilly is shocked by Jens revelation. .Yeah and I love you! more then anything in the world Jen..I love you so much I was willing to give up everything for you

"But I cant…..My heart cant take another beating. I cant risk hearing you tell me tomorrow what a mistake you've made and how we cant!. Tears roll down her eyes as she sits on the edge of the bed!

Feeling slightly embarrassed at being rejected Jen turns and looks out of the window. With a huge sigh she swallows hard

"I know ive hurt you Tilly,..I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. I thought I could do this. But I cant!"

"The harder I try the more I want you/need you..Jen said rolling her eyes. Once upon a time my career was all I cared about ,I wanted to be a teacher so badly I infested my whole life into making it happen, then you came into my life..Jen smiled slightly

Now my every waking moment revolves around you..Jen walks over to Tilly and sits beside her.."Tilly look at me!

Tilly cant bring herself to lift her head, she knows if she looks into Jens big brown eyes she will faultier and set herself up for more heart break…

"Please Tilly..Look at me" Jen pleads again as she takes Tillys chin and lifts it in her direction!

Tilly is left with no choice but to look at Jen..with tears rolling down her cheeks..Jen looked straight into her eyes with a saddened look in hers she wiped away Tillys tears and stroked her beautiful silky skin..

Tilly? She said…I know things are gonna be difficult ,I know its gonna be all secrets and lies and trying to find time to see each other.!. Biting her bottom lip !."Seeing the way Candy was with you made me realise I cant let you go. I don't want anyone else to hold you, to kiss you. To feel or taste you like I do…

Tilly cant believe these words are coming out of Jens mouth its like she's dreaming it. All she's ever wanted was to hear Jen say she loved her. And yet the whole time Jens talking all tilly can feel is fear and dread" What about tomorrow and the next day and the day after that though Jen? What about when things get tough. You will freak out and bail on me. Leaving me in pieces. AGAIN!

"Smmmmmhh !"Tilly jen says quietly.."I cant promise you I wont have a wobbly ,that I wont freak out now and again. But I can promise you that I will remember how ive been feeling especially today. How scared I am when I think about not having you in my life" We have been doing this 6 months now. We just have to be carefully for a little while longer till you leave collage then who cares who knows!

Kneeling down in front of tilly jen takes her hands. Taking a deep breath jen smiles at tilly and says

"I'll try my best to do right by you! When im feeling scared or worried I'll talk it through with you. No more blowing hot and cold!…..looking deep into tillys eyes ..I promise..

Can we try? Jen asks praying tilly doesn't reject her…Tilly sat there breathing in the scent of Jens perfume ,mesmerised at her beauty ..wipes her tears away nods and smiles..

Jens eyes light up and with a huge grin spread across her face she asks" Is that a yes?

Tilly with a little giggle and a twist of Jens hair laughs and says "YES,YES,YES! Holding Jens face and kissing her quickly…The two of them hug each other for what seems like forever…Jen could feel Tillys heart beating against her breathing her in she pulls away and says" im glad you've given me yet another chance tilly..But for god sake..pleassse…please make love to me!

Tilly laughs and jokingly says "Oh right so we make up and with in 2 minutes you expect me to fuck you. Laughing again..

"No Tilly ..I don't want you to "fuck me"jen says " I want us to make love..I want to be with you properly ..I don't want a quickie like we do at the shack or in a store cupboard..

I want to feel you properly, I want to hold you after ,taking Tillys face in both her hands she kisses her slowly" Make love to me Tilly..

Tilly looks longingly at Jen and smiles …


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in the middle of the room holding each other tightly ..Kissing slowly ..Jens caressing Tillys back underneath her top feeling her soft silky smooth skin pulling her closer and closer into her body.

There heart a beating so fast they are making a tune of their own..Tilly is starting to feel aroused at Jens touch, she starts to change the pace of their kiss. Using her tongue she enters Jens mouth deeper,Jen quickly following Tillys lead. Their tongues are dancing around each other, teasing each other. Both women relaxing Into each others touch…" Tilly pulls Jens top over her head revealing her breasts…she loves the fact jen doesn't always wear a bra…Looking down at Jens half naked body she cant believe this goddess like women belongs to her. Wants/longs for her..

Leading jen to the bed she slowly pushes her down ,lying on top of her…looking each other they both smile. They know what's about to happen is going to be amazing!

Tilly kisses jen hard and fast as she caresses her breast..rubbin her nipple between her fingers causing Jen to moan into Tillys mouth..slowy kissing Jen neck on both sides she makes her way down to her breasts…taking her left breast in her mouth as she kneads the right in her hand. She softly bites and sucks on Jens now hardened nipple.."Oh Tilly.. Jen whispers and she squeezes tillys shoulder…slowly removing Jen skirt and underwear Tilly is in complete awe of this women. Looking at her like it's the first time she's ever seen her naked…Jen suddenly realises she's the only one with no clothes on"Hey that's not far. You strip me of my clothes while your fully dressed. With a seductive laugh tilly sits up and replies" So take them off "lifting her arms in the air so Jen could remove her top…As Jen strips tilly she holds her by her waist positioning her on her lap with her legs either side of her…Feeling tillys wetness only turns Jen on more. Pushing tilly down hard on to her groin she kisses her deeply ..holding tilys breast in her hands she she caresses her nipple with her tongue ..the teasing makes tilly moan as she leans back a little to position herself so she can feel Jens throbbing area on hers…Tilly starts to rock back and forth slowly feeling Jens wetness ..both women are highly aroused..Jen takes the lead and lays on top of tilly kissing her harder and faster then before…thrusting her groin down hard on to tillys she starts to explore the rest of tillys body with her hands,,,stroking the inside of her leg she works her way up and down teasing tilly just inches away from her wet area..tilly cant handle the teasing and whispers into Jens ear" TOUCH ME…PLEASE…Jen smiling and slowly moves her fingers over tillys wet folds. Teasing her clitoris in-between her fingers …Hearing Tilly moan in her mouth makes jen more aroused..,as she enters tillys thickness with two fingers Tilly takes a deep breath and shakes as if it was the most amazing feeling in the world..grippin on Jens shoulder and kissing her neck..tillys breathing become heavy. Grinding against Jens hand. Jen speeds up knowing tillys aching for more.. Thrusting her fingers in faster and deeper using her thumb to tease her hot throbbing hood. She feels tilly clench around her…closing her eyes and leaning into Jens neck Tilly lets out a loud moan "Ooooh jen..jen im coming ..biting down on Jens shoulder releasing her warm liquid over Jens hand..,,Tilly feels lightweight in Jens arms and she come back around from her orgasm trying to control her breathing.!

.Jen holds her tightly till she can feel tillys weight again..kissin her slowly She looks at tilly and laughs.."What ? Says Tilly looking slightly confused as to wat Jens laughing about.."Nothinnnng…"I just love your sex face she laughs loudly…"Shocked and slightly embarrassed Tilly pushes Jen off her "Right missy lets see how funny yours is…and with that she pounces on Jen…forcing Jens legs apart lying in between them running her fingers up and down Jens torso and around her breasts pulling lightly at her nipples Tilly gives Jen a naughty pout and a wink.." Jen is quiet and strokes the side of tillys face she knows what's coming …Tilly slowly kisses Jens stomach just below her belly button using her tongue to caress Jens inner thighs spreading little kisses all over ..lifting Jens leg over her shoulder. She slowly uses her fingers to part Jens lips. Looking straight at jen,,she slowly licks Jens burning ,hot wet folds..jen breaths in and closes her eyes. Revelling in the amazing feel of tillys tongue teasing her inner fire…slowly tilly works her ways up and down lapping up jens thick wetness.."Jen holding the back of tillys head with one hand and gripping the mattress with the other she starts to moan…"HMMM tilly,yes..right there".Oh yes. Hearing jens delight tilly applies more pressure. Moving her tongue in and out of jens opemimg. Enjoying the juices that follow..tilly loved the scent of jen…as Jen begins to arch her back moving towards tillys mouth as if begging for more..tilly uses her fingers to help jen on her way to ecstasy .slipping her fingers in and out of jen slowly she kisses and sucks jen hard feeling jen about to explode she climbs on top of her ..kissing each other deeply both there body's grind hard and heavily into each other…rubbing their groins together jen can feel she's so close she pulls at tilly grinding harder on to her,,"Come with me "jen begs…kissing her neck tilly starts to moan…"Now .now" "as she grips the sheets of the bed she feels herself realise just as jen does the same" almost out of breath Jen just manages to call out tillys name…"Ohhhhhh tillllly.! Releasing her grip on tilly jen becomes heavy unable to move the orgasm she has just experience has felt her unable to feel her legs..tilly slumps down on top of jen feeling exactly the same…stroking her fiery red hair jen kisses her head and says" My god I love you matilda evens!


	14. Chapter 14

Lying on their sides holding hands Jen and Tilly stare silently into each others eye! Still reeling from the amazing act of love that has just taken place..

Jen strokes tillys hair away from her eyes ."You know Tilly ,? Ive never had that kinda connection with anyone..the way I feel when you touch me. Its just as new to me as it is you..

A huge grin appears across Tillys face " Yeah what ever ,how many women have you been with? Its ok for you ,you have nothing to live up to considering you're my first "tilly laughs

Rolling her eyes "smmmmmmh "Regardless of how many sexual encounters ive had tilly makes no difference. Maybe its because im in love with you. I don't know but believe me when I tell you…No one has ever made me feel like that! As soon as you touch me my body goes into over drive. Its like this powerful force pulls me in" Jen smiles

"Ooooo so ive only gotta touch you huh? Tilly says seductively wrapping her leg over Jens pulling her in…Oi stop that you! jen giggles..Im tryna be serious here…! "Yes and I appreciate your seriousness Miss Gilmore…id appreciate it more if u get your sexy self over here Tilly says as she attempts to pull jen closer…"Miss Evan's I do believe you have a one track mind! Jen laughs as she moves into tillys arms ..sharing a gentle but lingering kiss ,Tillys hands starts to wonder. Stroking jen's bottom. Breaking the kiss and. Tapping tillys hand Jen rolls her eyes and says" Anyone would think I deprive you "!she laughs…

Well technically you are right now ! Annnnnd we have a few weeks to make up for…its not like we get to be this alone often is it..?Tilly says as she kisses Jens neck…

Hmmmmmmmm jen smiles enjoying the feel of tillys lips on her neck,..

Just then jen's phone beeps…"Ignore it" tilly says still kissing her neck!

"I'll just see who it is"Jen replies…

"it's a text message its not going anywhere"tilly whispers and she starts to kiss jen..dipping her tongue into Jens mouth trying to take her mind away from the message she has received,,

"Tilly "jen says as tilly kisses her deeper..!Tilly…stop,..hmm tilly…jen says pulling away from the kiss holding her hands out to hold tilly off.."What has gotten into you she laughs..

"You" tilly says pushing herself on to jen…I cant get enough of you now stop being stubborn and kiss me"

Trying to hold tilly away while she speaks jen is shocked yet amused at tillys forwardness.."well if you just let me check my phone then ill be all yours "

Giving up tilly rolls on to her back sulking "FINE" check ya phone she says with a pout…

"Awwwww poor tilly,is the big bad teacher being mean to you" jen asks laughing leaning over to check her phone.."Yes she is" Tilly says folding her arms pretending to be annoyed..

Jen reads the text and replies. Rolling back to tilly…"Ok ok come here I give in…she says as she starts to kiss tillys shoulder…."SOooooo who's the text from? Was it as important as you thought it was ?

Still applying small kisses over tillys shoulder and stroking her hair.."Well actually little miss stroppy jen chuckles. It was Hayley asking if we have killed each other yet.?.

Oh tilly laughed…that's ok then ill let you off for abandoning me…

"Abandoning you? HA I don't think you can say I abandoned you when not so long ago you were screaming my name jen said sarcastically with a smirk

"OOOOh hardly tilly adds tickling jen…Actually I didn't mean today. I meant before sooooooo she says biting her bottom lip playing with Jens necklace….I think you should make it up to meeee while we have the chance"…"Awww as tempting as that sounds Hayley is on her way soo looks like this has to be continued….jen says kissing tilly lightly

Tilly wasn't gonna give up so easily…well in that case we better be quick she says as she places her hand between Jens legs…."Oh my god what happened to you tilly. Jen laughed trying to remove tillys hand…Just then they heard Hayley arriving home.."


	15. Chapter 15

Jen jumped out of bed and threw her dressing gown on. Heading into the front room.

"Hey babe, where you been"Jen asked..

Hayley turning around noticing jen hadn't shut the door she could see tilly lying in the bed,,

"Hmmmm don't stop on my account she nods towards the door. Letting out a giggle..

"Jen whips her head around and sees tilly through the gap in the door…feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ohhh hmmm sorry "she said gritting her teeth..

"Ha what you apologising for? I'm just glad you haven't killed each other…

So I take it As its only what? Hayley asks looking at her watch…2.30 in the afternoon and your both all naked and sweaty you've made up?…giving jen a wink…

Jen smiles.. slowly shutting the bedroom door.."we've ummmm talked things through yeah looking slightly embarrassed…

"Talked? Hayley asked rolling her eyes…mmmmm yeah I guess you lesbians do a lot of making up using ya mouth she laughs quietly nudging jen…jen feeling her cheeks burning up ..just simply raises her eyebrow "Coffee?

"I could murder one" hayley smiles shell I ask tilly?

Or maybe you should? Seem as though she has no clothes on .."

As jen walks towards the bedroom she looks at hayley as says. I pretty sure tilly isn't led there naked in full view for all to see…she'll be wrapped in the duvet "..shaking her head and smiling at hayley.

jen opens the door..Tilly do you want a coff…"oh jen says quietly. Cutting her self off short..

"What"? hayley asks looking in to see what cut jen short…whispering jen replies. She's a sleep…poor thing walked the streets half the night tryna get back here….she must be exhausted ..

"Ha yh I bet she is…hayley winked .Although I think "shagged out " are the words your looking for Hayley laughed giving jen a friendly push …

Shutting the door leaving tilly in peace she turns to her friend laughing and asks" Why is it you always find some filth in everything?

"Uh ive fucked you remember?..Hayley bursts out laughin..you ruined me .."shhhhhhhhhh Jen said trying to muffle her laugh..holdin each other the two women continue laughing both shhhhing each other"

As tilly sleeps off the night..Jen and Hayley are sat on the sofa reminiscing .."Ahhhhh Jenny it is so good to see you! Feels like forever since we've done this"Hayley states..

"I know ive missed you" and hayley look jen sighs "I'm really sorry about all the drama. Shaking her head, Its not fair on you. This was suppose to be a fun weekend and I've ruined it.,.."Uh stop right there Gilmore. don't say that" hayley said sternly. You haven't ruined anything "If im honest im glad I could provide a safe place for you and Tilly to sort things out..I can see ya crazy about her. Plus the weekend isn't over we still have tonight"Hayley says with a cheeky grin..

Stroking Hayleys hair smiling jen leans in and kisses her on the cheek…"I'd be lost without you ya know?

"Of coarse" Hayley laughs….So as its apparent I cant take you anywhere with out you kicking off making a scene she adds nudging jen…I think its best if we stay in .have a little social gathering. Few friends round? What you say?

Little? Jen asks raising her eyebrows. Do you even know what that means?

Yep" 20-30 people hayley chuckles…c'mon it be fun. No whores I promise..! Jen and hayley both laughing at hayley last comment..Jen replies..Oh go on then smmmh..

"Yes party time…..wooooohooooooooo hayley shouts raising her hands in the air..

"Shhhhhhh jen says holding her hand over hayley mouth…tillys asleep"..

OOOOOpps sorry hayley says. Licking the palm of Jens hand so she removed it from her mouth…

"Ewwwwwww gross jen says wiping it on hayleys arm. Laughing


	16. Chapter 16

After Jen and Hayley finish of their list of who to invite to their "small gathering"Hayley decides to head out for supplies.."Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll come with you" jen says getting up off the sofa

"Nah don't worry about that!. You could go wake Tilly, its getting on now and she's gonna wanna have enough time to get ready"Hayley says as she grabs her car keys and jacket.."Ill be an hour or two, kissing jen on the cheek she heads out the door….

Standing in the middle of the apartment swinging her arms Jen smiles to herself! "This is gonna be a good night she thought to herself..

As she opens the bedroom door slowly she sees Tilly still sleeping. On her front. The duvet loosely draped over her revealing her naked back and the top of her bottom..Jen pouts her lips in appreciation of this beautiful sculpture that she sees before her.

Slipping into the bed next to tilly she watches her sleep for a minute. Listening to Tillys soft little sleeping noises. Which makes jen giggle slightly..

Jen moves closer to Tilly running her fingers up and down Tillys back and over her bum ..kissing her cheek and neck until Tilly starts to stir.."Hey sleepy head" jen says as she kisses Tilly's lips..

"Hmmmmmmm I could get use to waking up like this "Tilly said with her eyes still closed…wrapping her leg and arms around jen breathing in her perfume….

"So are you coming back to bed or are you here to kick me out "? tilly laughs. Kissing Jens neck and squeezing her behind….

"Well I did come to wake you up but…she trails off kissing tilly fully on the mouth…

Pulling the blanket over herself and Jen tilly pulls jen in even closer so she could feel all of Jens body against hers…."I think you should take that dressing gown off…"Just for a minute tilly says smiling behind their kiss,,

Jen breaks the kiss off raising her eyebrows"Oh do you now? And why would I want to do that? she smirks.

"Becaussssssse Miss Gilmore I… really …really …realllllly want to seeee you,tilly says as she kisses jen.".to feeeeeel you…. kissing her again…to taste yooooou ..opening Jens dressing gown..

Sharing small kisses jen replies but your tasting me now aren't you?

"Smmmmmmmh its not these lips I want to taste tilly says winking at Jen…rolling on top of her.. tilly looks deep into Jens eyes and smiles" today has been amazing she says planting a small kiss on Jens nose…

"Ha what would you know about today? you've been a sleep for most of it !

"Hey I had a very stressful night thank you" Tilly fires back. And this really sexy..hot..women seduced me all morning ..Both women laugh" Yes well Miss Evans I didn't hear no complaining from you..Jen states as she leans up to kiss the red head…"Well you wouldn't would you?" now are you gonna slip out of this dressing gown or not? Tilly asks pouting them beautiful lips..

"NOT" jen says as she rolls tilly off her…"Hayleys having a little gathering tonight,,shes just popped out for supplies. She will be back soon" Jen says as she stands tieing her dressing gown back up…

"Shell I run you a bath she asks"?

"Well that depends doesn't it"? tilly says biting her lip seductively …Will you be joining me?

"Matilda Evans what has gotten into you jen laughs ..you are terrible "

Tilly gets up crawls to the bottom of the bed where Jen is stood wraps her arms around her neck and answers….Its your fault, if you wasn't so good at what you do to me then I wouldn't be like this "she says as she teases Jens lips with her own,,,Jen cant take her eyes off tillys body looking at everything but her face..Tillys hands slowly move down to the belt of Jens dressing gown slowly opening it pulling it off onto the floor, she whispers in to jens ear "FUCK ME" using her tongue to caress jens earlobe ,neck and jaw line making her way to her mouth. Kissing jen hard as she pulls her on to the bed..

"Tilly "jen laughs we cant ! Hayley will be back any minute now"

"Well we better be quick then tilly giggles as she pushing her tongue past jens lips and into her mouth

Kissing each other passionately ,Tillys hands moving all over Jens body, kneading her breast and parting her legs to gain more access.. As she slowly strokes jens hot area ,Jen lets out a moan in to tillys mouth, much to tilly delight…Slowly teasing jens clitoris and sliding her fingers up and down jens folds she feels jen getting wetter. ,enjoying the feeling of jens wetness over her fingers she enters her slowly…"OOOOOh tilly! Jen moans….You feel amazing. She pants …Tilly is taking great pleasure in knowing she has just seduced this beautiful women . She slides her 2 fingers in and out of jens now soaking wet opening changing her pace pushing deeper and deeper. Jens moans let tilly know she's doing a good job…!

As Jens breathing becomes heavier tilly knows she's close to letting go so she slowly moves her kisses down to where jens aching the most and caresses her with her tongue whilst her fingers do all the work…as tilly teases jens clitoris with her tongue she can feel jen thrusting hard on to her fingers ..tilly sucks jen in as she feels her juices coming faster…Jen lets out a loud scream as she tightens up around tillys fingers. Still sucking jen in hard she drinks up the flow of jen release…Jens body shakes as her orgasm reaches its climax…eyes closed, ,holding the bed board with one hand and tillys head in the other.."Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you are amazing"

Tilly laughs "And heres you telling me we haven't got time HA she says kissing jen rolling on to the other side of the bed. Watching jen as her body finally comes back to reality..

Once jen finally felt normal again she faces tilly "You know "she says running her fingers through tillys hair" You are trouble with a capital T …

"With a huge smile tilly leans in and whispers" Well if trouble makes you feel that good then I m sure its welcomed trouble ..laughing and kissing jen.. quick tilly gets up and walks across the room..with not a scrap of clothes on! Jen once again taking in the scenery..

As tilly reaches the bathroom door she turns to catches jen staring at her bum…"Oi " she say.."You cant lay there all day we have a party to get ready for!" And with that jen laughs and throws a pillow at her…


	17. Chapter 17

**JUST WANT TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU AGAIN FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY FANFIC..IM REALLY HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING IT!**

**Please keep leaving me them great reviews…many thanks**

**As Tilly takes a shower,jen is going through her bag finding something to wear…."hmmm think ill keep it casual" she thought to herself!**

"**Jennnnnn" hayley shouts from the living area…Jennn you about?**

"**Yeah im here honey" jen says as she appears…**

"**Oh smh" Hayley says "I thought you might have been BUSY" she says with a cheeky wink**

"**Where tils then" she asks emptying the bags she has brought in with her…**

"**tut oh ummm she's in the shower "jen replies…jumping on to the kitchen counter" what you got there? she asks inquisitively !**

"**Booze, booze and more booze baby!" hayley says with a chuckle….Tonight Jennifer we are going to be….hammoed.."shell we start now ? She asks shaking a bottle of wine**

"**Yeaaaaaaah why not " jen laughs reaching for some glasses…**

**Just then tilly appears in a towel, drying her hair…."Is there one for me there? She asks…both women staring at her still slightly wet !**

"**Of coarse Jen says pouring more wine..**

"**Uh jen? Hayley says with a serious face,…you lady friend is tryna seduce me coming out here like that… have a word!**

**Tilly looking slightly mortified. Stutters out a "Me? No I …I was .just.! .and right there and then Hayley and jen busted in to hysterical laughter…"Tilly realising she was pulling her legs walks over grabbing the wine from jen ,rolls her eyes .. "You bitches "she laughs taking a sip of her wine..**

"**Awwwwwwwww baby" jen says in a playful tone…come here" pulling tilly in so her backs leant into her…wrapping her arms and legs around her.."YUK you two are so cute its almost sickening" hayley jokes..**

"**Yep" and I don't care "jen says kissing Tilly on the shoulder..**

"**So ? Who's coming tonight then "? tilly asks..**

"**Well Candy will be here! jen was saying about the 3 of you having some sexy time later.."Hayley says trying not to laugh.**

**Tilly shooting jen a confused squeezes her tightly "Ignore her babe she's only teasing. Candy certainly wont be here"smmh jen says..**

"**Yeah im kidding tills ..its something you will get use to" hayley says winking at tilly..**

"**Right that's the booze chilling…My brother will be here at 7,30 with the food. So im off for a soak in the tub and ill be a while. So im taking this bottle of wine with hayley says grinning…don't do nothing I wouldn't" .."Oh no. .wait.? .you two are a pair of randy bitches so scrap that" she laughs…"**

**Tilly and jen laugh as well finding her humour funny…**

"**I really like her" tilly says**

**kissing her shoulder again jen replies.."she really likes you too…c'mon lets go get ready…grabbing another bottle of wine they head to the bedroom..**

**Jen comes into the bedroom from the shower when she spots Tilly Appling the last of her make up…"Wow" You look fantastic" Jen says walking over to tilly..Kissing her gently on the lips.."it's a shame with have guests arriving" raising her eyes as she kisses tilly again,,,as she pulls away Tilly pulls her back in for a deeper longer kiss" and you….smell absolutely amazing"tilly says nudging Jens nose with her own,.."So what are you wearing"tilly asks…**

"**Oh I don't know" Nothing special…its only some of my old friends..,they are gonna be more interested in you then why will me" with that Hayley knocks the door.."Are you decent? She asks**

"**Since when does that bother you ?" Jen shouts..**

"**Bursting through the door "That's true"Hayley says she she jumps on the bed,! "Oooooo check you out little Miss hot stuff! "Hayley says aiming the compliment at tilly.**

"**Ooooo If I were gay jen you would have some serious competition she laughs…"STOP IT" Jen smirks ..deciding on an outfit and sitting next to hayley pouring more wine..**

"**Even if you were gay tilly wouldn't look twice at you. She knows when she's on to a good thing "don't you tills?" jen asks winking…**

"**Ha check you out Miss full of confidence" tilly smiles..**

"**Yeah well we all know how good she is with that tongue don't we" hayley says holding her glass out as if she were raising a toast!**

**Tilly looking at Jen slightly confused by Hayleys comment…Jen seeing the urgency for an explanation in tillys eyes"**

"**What Hayley is referring to was this one time when we were 18..we got seriously drunk and Miss im up for anything" nudging hayley..decided that she wanted to know for sure she was straight..2rolling her eyes jen continues. So we" you know"?**

"**Yep and all thought she was a good fuck..I am 100% sure I like men hayley finished with a smile.."Any ways are you bitches ready cause my brothers will be here anytime now with the food?**

"**yeah..yeah we are…jen said "be out in a minute "she nodded to hayley as if to tell her to leave them alone…**

**Looking at tilly occupying herself with her make up bag, jen could see she was a little taken back by Hayleys revalation..Swinging tilly around to face her she takes tillys face in her hands. Looking at her with a little smile "Im thinking maybe I should have told you about hayley and I" she says with a grimace on her face!**

"**Your past is your past remember? Tilly said looking down at her hands..**

"**No tilly..I should of told you. I want you to know that it was a one off and hayley isn't even gay. If im honest she only wanted to see what its like…a lot of our friends were gay. Maybe she felt left out smmh "jen joked.."**

**Tilly kissed jen.."Really jen its cool..im ok with it..Plussss "she continued kissing jen again this time dipping her tongue in a little. I have you know and that's all I care about she said with a giggle..! Jen leans in to hug tilly tightly.."yes you do" she says breathing tilly in,…**

"**Wait a minute" tilly says slightly shocked…"Was Hayley wearing pyjamas"? she laughed..**

**Jen looked at her slightly confused" I don't know" opening the door to see hayley dancing around the kitchen" **

"**Hayley? **

**Hayley jumps and smiles"Yeah"?**

**Why are you in your pjs"? jen asks raising her eyebrows and folding her arms!**

"**Well my lovely lesbian friends im not gonna waste valuable drinking time when im not going anywhere!"Hayley says with a grin…"cheers" she adds downing her drink,,,**

**Just then the door knocks…people were arriving**


	18. Chapter 18

The party was in full swing ,its everything Jen had hoped it would be,

Catching up with all her old friends, laughing about stories from their childhood. .But more then anything she loved the fact she could be openly affectionate with Tilly..

Watching Tilly mingling ,laughing and joking with all the people she has known her whole life made Jen feel warm inside!

Most of the "special friends" Jen has had over the years have never been embraced as well as Tilly..

Nudging Jen lightly on the shoulder Hayley smiles"Oi leave that filth for the bedroom "

"What"? Jen laughs…"You know what Gilmore! undressing Tils and having dirty thoughts about her. As she chats to ya friends"Hayley laughed.."You need to give the poor girl a break" Although she does look amazing in that outfit! (Tilly was wearing a very small pair of shorts that showed off the beautiful lines of her legs and a see through blouse revealing her bra)!….Jen smiling in agreement" Are you sure your not gay"? she asks Hayley raising her eye brows…

"Who me? Hayley asks confused,.."Ha nah baby cakes im defo a mans women. I can just see the attraction she's a great looking girl…"Sooo have you thought more about how your gonna deal with things when you go home? She asks sympathetically

Taking a large gulp of her drink Jen looks at tilly and answers"Nope..and I don't want to right now! ..tonight's about having a laugh and enjoying being around the people I care most about..

C'mon fill me up! she gestures to hayley shaking her glass at her,,,!

Jen heads over to Tilly who was engrossed in conversation with 2 man and a woman…handing Tilly another drink and placing her hand on tillys back" she smiles," I hope your not telling my girl friend any thing you shouldn't? she winks..

"OOOOOHH my god " tilly thought ..did jen just refer to me as HER girlfriend? Those simple words made tilly feel alive inside she felt this huge smile spread across her face .."Of coarse not" she said. They were actually telling me you weren't always the responsible person you are now. She laughed.."Squeezing tillys back jen screwed her face up at her friends"Oh did they now ? She said with a smile. Well what ever they said it was probably one of them who made me do it" and with that

They all laughed" "Yes replied one of the men (Josh! he use to live next door to Jen throughout their childhood,(. They use to walk to school together everyday.. Jen was never the goodie two shoes she is today. I remember her skiving off school demanding I told her mum if she ever asked that she was there all day…" I think the only reason she walked to school with me was so she had someone to back her up if she was ever caught out" he joked…."Awww joshie as if" jen says rubbing his ". I guess school wasn't really a great place for me…" Tilly raising her eyebrows at Jen…"Wasn't the place for you? And yet now you spend your whole life there …you are a strange one Gilmore "she joked…Adam the other guy laughed "Yeh look at you jen jen..A school teacher. Girl done good "he laughed raising his glass and clinking Jens…"Uh Collage lecturer thank you" jen corrected him all high and mighty,.."OOOOOhhh check you Adam says..Ohh to be back at collage again…wouldn't you just love to be that age" Living at home, with no stress or worry! Ahhh to be a kid again? All agreeing and muttering amoung themselves.."Jen could tell Tilly felt a little uncomfortable. Squeezing her neck as if to say "its o.k.

SO Tilly ?Josh asked "What is it you do ?

Tilly was still slightly uncomfortable about the last remark she hadn't heard the question,..Jen quickly took the lead " Tillys studying medicine aren't you babe? She said removing the hair away from tillys eyes"

"Umm yeah .yeah I'm hoping to become a G.P,..

And on that note you guys have had my women for far to long so im taking her off for a boogie" Jen smiled and pulled Tilly away!

Puling Tilly into the kitchen area jen wraps her arms around her neck and says" Tilly don't let it get to you. Giving her a light kiss and a smile as she strokes her face!..

Tilly smiled back at Jen ..I wont ,just for the first time since we've have been here I really felt my age that's all "she says tryna shake it off

"Awww baby" Jen says as she pulls tilly into her for a hug! Feeling Tilly cling on tight she knew tilly needed cheering up…So placing her hand on tillys back side she whispers into her ear. I tell you what. If you want to later you can feeeeel my age "Kissing tillys neck and giggling…

Tilly laughed and kissed jen….God I love you she says. And later I defiantly wanna be feeeeeeeeeling your age" she winked

Pulling Tilly in Jen gives her a deep, long lingering kiss just like their first one they shared on the beach that day,,,"AYYYYYYYYYYYYE GET A ROOM" breaking off the kiss they look around and hayley and everyone else are staring at them"Jen everyone's staring at us"Tilly says really embarrassed.."Ahh so what .,let them look" jen laughs as she pulls tilly in again for another kiss…everyone starts to laugh and clap…

The rest of the night is filled with lots of booze and Hayley being the entertainment.. Even talking Jen into showing everyone the dance routine they use to do as kids to ice ice to tillys enjoyment.

"As the night dies down Jen and Tilly are cuddled up on the sofa while Hayley still trying get people involved in drinking games…much to her discust they've all had enough and were ready for their beds"

"Boring bastards "Hayley shouted as they leave…"Well that's that then..fuck the cleaning im going to bed "And with that Hayley kissed jen and tilly and went to her room….

!smmh"I think ill miss her "Tilly said

"Yeah she's like a breath of fresh air huh" jen asked…But what im really gonna miss is this "she added. Holding tilly tightly

Stroking Jens bare leg that's wrapped around her…Tilly pulls a sad face"Yeah me too….They sit there quietly just taken in the presence of each other when jen notices the time"Shit tilly we had better get to bed its 4am and we have a long drive tomorrow…"

In the bedroom Tilly is in bed first lying watching Jen as she undresses.."Did your mother never tell you its rude to stare"Jen asks laughing

Tilly biting her bottom lip and closing one eye slightly she replies" Yes but she always tells me to appreciate the beauty of what's around you…And you Miss are for sure the most beautiful thing ive seen in a long time" wetting her lips and blushing as she pulls on her pjs and climbs into bed next to tilly.."And you Miss Evans are sooooooo cheesy .."Hey" tilly protests tickling Jen ..Stopping to look at her older lover and kissing her" You know what id really love right now ? Tilly asks fiddling with the chain around Jens neck…

"What….Again "jen asks with a giggle…Haven't I gave you enough of that this weekend..

"What? Oohhh ha no. actually that's not what I ment..Although tilly jokes kissing Jens lips…"No what I actually really want is to just lie here in your arms and drift off to sleep…

"mmmmmmm" Jen mutters nusseling into tillys neck…"I think I can manage that"

Wrapping tilly in her arms and cuddling into her back jen asks"Hows that?

"Amazing" tilly replies…oh and for the record…you could never give me to much of THAT" she laughs..

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes jen says" `Just go to sleep you naughty girl…they both laugh and with in minutes both are fast asleep….


	19. Chapter 19

Tilly was the first to wake…her mouth was so dry from the alcohol she had last night it felt like it was screaming at her for water…

As she enters the living space of the apartment she couldn't get over the aftermath of the night before. Alcohol bottles everywhere. Even in the toilet…

As Tilly poured the water down her throat if felt amazing ..she was so dyhighdrated and guessed Jen would feel the same when she woke so she poured her a glass of water and placed it next to the bed…

Jen looked so peaceful it made Tilly smile…

Staring at the mess of the party! Tilly thought she might has well make a start ..Hayley's been such a great host it was the least she could do…

Once everything was back to the way it should be tilly looked at the time.."7.30am? What time did I get up she said to herself quietly. She heads back into the bedroom to see if Jen had woke. She was still sound asleep which was unusual because jen hardly ever slept past 6am even on her days off.

Tilly lay watching her just breathing in and out…Tilly couldn't help feel sad knowing this was the last time they were ever gonna be like this so openly. She knew what once they arrived back in Hollyoaks things had to go back to the way they were..Jen ignoring her at collage and around the village. In front of Liam and Diane. Well pretty must ignoring her everywhere…apart from the shack where they use to meet..Tilly hoped now Jen had her own place things might get better. But in the pit of her stomach she wasn't hopeful.

Tilly thought she might as well get showered! As she rolled over to get out of bed she felt Jens hand grab her pulling her back.."Where do you think your going "?she asked smiling, her eyes still closed…Wrapping her arms and legs around Tilly holding her into her chest "Mmmmmm you feel amazing,. How long have you been awake?"

"Well "Tilly said" Long enough to have cleaned up what looked like the end of the world out there"

Jen opened her eyes "Oh Tilly you haven't cleaned out there all on your own have you? We were all gonna do it when we got up" jen said feeling bad that Tilly had done it all by herself

Kissing Jen ,Tilly smiled its cool I was awake had nothing better to do…"Well you coulda woke me Jen said rubbing her nose against Tilly's seductively "Id have giving you something "to do" she winked

Tilly laughed and went to kiss jen on the lips..Jen moving her face into the pillow"Oh Tilly trust me you don't wanna kiss me she laughed. My mouth is as dry as a desert and my breath probably isn't the greatest. Leaning over jen to grab the drink she had left for her this morning ..she hands it to Jen as says" Well heres some water to help with the dryness. And I couldn't care less if your breaths funky I want a Kiss NOW" she laughs…finishing the water off Jen looks at Tilly and says" well you were warned "

Leaning In to kiss Tilly as the kiss broke …jen sighs heavily

"What's wrong babe? Tilly asks slightly worried about the look on Jens face..

"Nothing" Jen smiles I'm just gonna miss this.

"Me too Tilly replies as she leans into Jens arm. kissing the palm of her hand

As Jen and Tilly come out of the room all packed and ready to leave they are met with the site of Hayley sprawled across the sofa.

"Jennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn y I'm dying "she cries holding out her arms for a hug

"Well you will drink your body's weight in alcohol wont you" Jen jokes hugging her

"Cant you stay another night? I feel so bad I need looking after?Hayley sulked

"I wish I could.. but we have to get back for collage tomorrow Jen said hugging Hayley stroking her on the head.

Tilly looked completely mortified at Jens words she thinks Jen has said something without thinking..

Jen looked at tillys face and could see the terror in her eyes

"Oh tills don't worry Hayley knows all about us. The whole truth" Jen smiles nursing Hayley like she's a poorly child.

"Oh I thought you had a slip of the tongue Tilly smiled..

Although Hayley was suffering a huge hangover and actually felt like she was dying her humour hadn't faultered"Why do all lesbians have to mention "Tongue " all the time? She said laughing "ouchhhhhh my head"

Ha that's what u get for tryna be funny "jen joked kissing hayley on the head she got up to get her some pills and a glass of water

"Right you loser! Tilly and I have to leave now I wanna try get off before the traffic builds up…

"Noooooo stayyyy hayley cried "come live with moi…stay forever .

"Shut up take these pills and go back to sleep…no need to see us out, ill call u when we get back. And with that jen and Tilly left…

No sooner had they put their bags in the car Hayley came running out

"Jen? Wait! Hayley ran over wrapping her arms around Jen .."Thanks for coming. Its been emotional

Squeezing Jen tighter she adds…Fucking hell Gilmore im gonna miss you"

She turns to Tilly tears in her eyes" You look after my girl for me "reaching out to hug Tilly

"coarse I will Tilly giggles….

Hugging jen again she is an amazing girl! She's good for you jen please don't fuck it up! Pulling away she adds when you start to freak out remember how much you've loved this weekend ok? And how scared you were when Miss Red didn't come home." can you promise me your do that .?

Jen was slightly taken back by this speech . Hayley isn't usually so serious…Jen wipes away Hayley tear., takes her face in her hands and gives her a kiss on the lips.."I promise ..annnd I'll be back soon ! Hayley realises she's been a bit soppy and pulls herself together" Right well piss off then I got a hangover to sleep off. And with a wink and a squeeze of tillys arm she disappears back into the apartment!

Getting in to the car Tilly turns to Jen and asks" What was that about she smiled..

Rolling her eyes jen laughed.."That's just Hayley making sure I know she cares about me ….and you so it seems " Jen smiled as she drove off ..Tilly smiled as she looked out the window…"'I'll never forget this weekend" she thought….

,


	20. Chapter 20

The drive home was going well. They made it out of London in no time ! The roads were quiet much to Jens delight she isn't one for patience when it came to sitting in traffic.

"Hey? Jen says placing her hand on Tillys thigh

"Where did you go she smiles…

"Oh sorry ..I was just thinking about what an amazing weekend its been and how I wish we could of stayed like Hayley asked Tilly sad with a sad pout on her lips..

"Hmm yeah is was great. Even if it didn't start to well huh? Its ok though we will be back soon enough Jen smiled trying to hide the fact that she to was just as sad that they had to head home. Back to hiding and sneaking around….

The journey was mainly occupied by general chit chat about Art ,London and of coarse how great Hayley is!

Jen pulled into a service station.."I don't know about you ,but I need a coffee fix so badly..cmon lets flex our legs"

"Ohhh its raining cant you go through the drive thru? Tilly asked

"Tut nooooo C'mon lazy…plus Jen says "leaning into tilly kissing her on the lips undoing her seat belt.."Come inside with me I need the loo annnd this will be the last time we get to be a couple in public kissing Tilly again!

Smiling from ear to ear tillys strokes Jens face" Didn't think of that. Coarse ill come in..

They head inside the service station hand in hand!

Sat in a quiet little booth in the restaurant Jen tilted on her back leaning into Tilly. sipping on their coffees jen asks if Tilly would want to go back to hayleys in the October half term!

"Are you serious? Tilly asks

"Yeah" with a little chuckle jen says "I'm serious!

"Then id love to! Tilly replies kissing the top of Jens head…"Uh jen ?Tilly whispers "I have a feeling that our show of affection isn't going down well with some people as much as it is for us ..she laughs quietly nodding towards an older couple. The man is looking at the pair of them very un approving..

Jen looks over at the man who is looking straight at her with disgust in his eyes.."Well Miss Evans if he cant help but look when we must give him something to look at " and with that she grabbed Tilly and kissed her deeply dipping her tongue in for added measures…

As they pull away Jen burst out laughing. The man has looked away not happy at all with what he's just witness…Tilly laughing along with jen gets up off the bench holds her hand out to jen and says" c'mon lets go….As jen and Tilly walk past the couple..jen cant help but wind the man up some more so she leans in to him and says…Next time grandad we'll charge you" Bursting into laughter Tilly cant believe what jen just said…"OH MY GOD JEN tilly says in shock.". Well he shouldn't be so homophobic then .

The roads are clear so the drive home was quicker then either of them had hoped. Jens hand was rested on tillys leg for the majority of the journey, as they head into Chester both their moods have become somewhat sombre…Tilly looks a head and sees the sign for Hollyoaks village.."Uhhhh home sweet home aye" she says with a sadness in her voice…Just then jen pulls the car over into a lay by. Switching off the engine,,

"Jen? What's wrong? Tilly asks..

Looking straight ahead of her placing her hand over her mouth shaking her head…"I cant" she says..

Tilly's heart is beating hard she's so afraid of what Jens about to say…"Cant what"? she asks fearing the worst.,,

Closing her eyes and resting her head on the steering wheel "Jen says "I'm not ready" I'm not ready to go back to the way things were. I don't want to pretend I don't have feelings for you. I don't want to have to avoid you ,keep my distance in case I touch you..! Tilly placed her hand on Jens shoulder. Sighing heavily jen turns to tilly…"This weekend has been the best time of my life. Seeing the signs for home brought it all back to me that we've got our work cut out for us"

"Jen listen to me" This weekend has prove to us that we are worth fighting for,. We are in love and that is all that matters! Holding the side of Jens face she smiles at her…I wont pressure you to make time to see me. I know how it has to be. Please Jen ! please don't lose it on me now! I love you and we can do this. It is a matter of months and we can be together everyday like we have been at Hayleys."

Jen re lived the talk Hayley had with her at the car.."Tillys good for you"

Jen smiles at tilly…I'm not losing it tilly im just not ready to go home yet. Can we just sit her and have a cuddle for a bit?

Tilly leans over and kisses Jen softly but with passion…There's no where else id rather be right now she smiles…


	21. Chapter 21

Jen and Tilly sit in the car holding each other not saying a word!

Tilly is stroking jens hair while jen is drawing circles on tillys hand. The quietness wasn't uncomfortable. It was just the two of them appreciating each other's presence

"You know we cant avoid it forever"! Tilly said kissing Jens head..

Sighing jen shakes her head "I know" I'm just not ready to let you go just yet. As soon as I drop you off its back to hiding away and stealing moments" Being at Hayleys felt so right.! .Falling a sleep with you in my arms ,waking up to you in the morning! Just being able to kiss you and touch you in front of people with no one even caring..

"I know it was amazing.. But its not gonna be forever Jen, if we stay strong then we can have what we did at Hayleys everyday for the rest of our lives "Tilly said with a smile trying to convince herself as well as Jen..

"And hey? We have half term to look forward to right?

"Yeah I guess so.. Feels like its miles away though" Jen says sadly

Tilly checked the time it was coming up for 6pm "jen we really have to go"

"NOOOOoo"

"I don't want to either I'd love nothing more then to stay with you all night., even if it means we have to stay squashed in the back of this car "she laughed

But we have collage tomorrow and I dunno about you? But I didn't get nothing ready before we left"

Raising herself off Tilly and into the seating position Jen looks at Tilly with sad eyes "Yh if we must"

Tilly could see Jen wasn't ready to face up to the reality of being back in hollyoaks and she felt bad, but at the same time flattered, she had wished Jen would be honest with her all the way through their relationship! She didn't want to go home really but she knew that her mum was gonna start calling to see where she was.. And she had to get her self organised for collage…

"Tilly I just wanna say no matter how things are between us at collage and in the village I want you to know that underneath it all. I love you, there might be times when you think im being off with you or coming over all authoritative especially when your in my lessons. Its not intentional and I will be thinking of you all the time. Every minute of the day"Jen said with a smile running her hands through Tillys hair

Tilly was yet again taken back by Jens honestly she didn't even say a word. She just cupped Jens face with her hands looked deep into her eyes and kissed her deeply ,pulling Jen in closer to her . Running her hand up her back underneath her t shirt,,,

"Uh thought we had to get back "? Jen asked

"Yh we do but whats a few more minutes "?Tilly giggled

As jen and tilly held each other tightly. Their kissing become more heated ..their breathing heavier ,their hands moving up and down each others body..

Jen lifted Tillys leg around her waist so she had more space to move. Slowly caressing tillys thigh with her fingers. Feeling tilly getting aroused underneath her. She slowly pulls tillys underwear to one side and she gently rubs Tillys throbbing area ,enjoying the feel of tillys wetness. Teasing her ,,keeping everything soft and gentle which is driving tilly mad.! As she enters tillys mouth with her tongue ,she hears Tilly moan!. Pulling away to breathe tilly kiss Jens neck and whispers into Jens ear. ."Jen for god sake enter me"…She cant take the feel of Jen between her legs teasing her no more ,she wants to feel her inside her…As Jen does as Tilly asks Tilly grabs Jen tightly and lets out a loud moan…

Just as the pair were getting into it…Tilly phone rings which makes the pair jump…"Ouch " tilly cries as she hits her head on the hand rest above the window…

Jen by this time has completely moved away from tilly and is slightly put off by the interuption ..Tilly pulled her phone out of her pocket" Oh great " trust my mum to ruin the moment she says showing Jen her phone…"Jen starts to laugh loudly.."Well I guess you had better answer it she says as she climbs into the drivers seat!

Tillys conversation was short but sweet with her mum she had been worried that tilly wasn't back yet

Tilly made some excuse that her train was delayed..

As she climbs into the front seat! jen looks at her still laughing" Train late is it ? She jokes

"Yeah it is" Tilly says sarcastically

"What should I have told her? She asks raising her eyebrows.."Oh sorry mum I was a little delayed because I was in the middle of getting fucked by my girlfriend in the back of her car?

Jen looked at tilly with a frown" You know that sounds so vulgar Miss Evans " Jen says shaking her head unimpressed with tillys description of wat just took place…

"OOOhh im sorry Miss prude but what would you like me to call it? Tilly says kissing jen on the cheek..

Jen still frowning at tilly.. Well I certainly wouldn't say "I fuck you! Id like to think we make love "Jen says with a warm smile

"Make love ? Squashed in the back of your car?Tilly asks slightly unconvinced

"Hey with it works for Kate and Leo in titanic it works for me"Jen giggled as she started the car

"Right lets get back to reality I suppose. She smiled…as she pulled back on to the road..


	22. Chapter 22

Its early Monday morning Tilly is getting ready to leave for collage. She isn't looking forward to the fact the first 2 hours are Art with Jen! Although she is liking the fact she gets to see her ,she knows it has to be on a professional level and that Jen will be treating her just the same as all the other students

As Tilly heads down stairs her mum calls.

"Tilly love ?There's breakfast down here if you want some ? Oh and Maddies's here.

"Hey babe. You never told me how amazing your mums eggs were! Maddie said

"Hmmm well if I told you id never get rid of you .would I? Tilly laughs squeezing Maddies shoulder..makin Maddie and her Mum laugh

"Are you gonna eat something"? Tillys mum asked..

"Uh ill just take some toast" I'm not hungry…

"SOOO c'mon? How was ya trip? Mad's asked

"Tilly had a sudden act of panic as she told her mum and Maddie different stories! She hated lying but knew it was a must! "Oh you now nothing special , ill tell you on the way to collage "She said as she dragged Maddie out the house.

At collage Jen is preparing for her lessons. Yawning thinking to herself" Maybe the hangover has kicked in a day late" She sits at her desk rolling her pen on her top lip thinking about how hard its going to be seeing Tilly first thing this morning! .Breathing out loudly she says to herself "Pull yourself together Jen you can do this.

Just then the bell rings and all the students slowly enter the room..Jen trying to keep herself busy at the blackboard so she doesn't stare as Tilly walks through the door..

"Right class" she says as she turns around

Last week I gave you an assignment to complete by today! so im trusting you have it with you..?So if you leave them on your desk ill come and collect them"!

And if you could continued where you left off on Friday with your mid-year projects ill be here to help if you need me"

"Miss I aint got mine "Sinead says with a smirk..

"And the reason for that is? Jen asked in an annoyed tone

"Uh cause I forgot it " Sinead replied thinking she's funny

Jen was in no mood to bitch with sinead today it was becoming a regular thing. Sinead trying to piss Jen off at every chance she has..

"Well then sinead you can leave my class room and go else where..jen stated as she opened the door..

"What? And where do you suppose ill go? Sinead said confused

"I don't really care where you go ! If you don't have the work to do in my class then you have no need to be in here do you "?Jen asked raising her eyebrows with her arms folded against her chest

"Sinead ?stop being hard work and just get ya coarse work out ?

Will I fuck..I hate being in Miss goodie two shoes class..im off" And with that sinead got up and strolled out of the class room…

"Jen and Tilly made eye contact and Tilly gave her a warm smile as if to say" well done" for the way she handled Sinead…

As the lesson went on Tilly was engrossed in her art work. She felt Jen approach her from behind. Smelling her perfume Tilly took a deep breath to breathe her in!

"That's coming on fantastically Tilly" Jen smiles

"Are you sure Miss? Its not ..how should I put? Reductive? Tilly says with a cheeky grin on her face referring to the first time they met when Jen critized her painting…" Jen found this highly amusing and with a quick look around she squeezed Tills arm and replied…"STOP IT…

Before they knew it the lesson was over…as tilly left ,jen throw her a little wink…

As tilly entered the sixth form common room her phone went off…

It was a message from jen or J as tilly had her down in her phone.

,.

"That wasn't so bad Miss E ,if every lesson goes like that this is gonna be a walk in the park"

Can I see you later? Xx J

Biting her bottom lips with a big grin on her face she replies..

"Yup easy ..sorry about sinead she really can be an idiot sometimes! ;)

Id love to see you later…call me with details xx T

Back that her flat Jen is cleaning up after Liam yet again"

"Alright sis" Liam says as she strolls through the door.

"No actually im not "why is it everyday I have to clean up your mess? Jen said as she throws socks at liam.

"Calm down jen gees its only a few bits of cloth….Interrupting before liam could finish" No liam its not ,its clothing .shoes ,gym stuff. the dishes. ,cups left everywhere ..I warned you if we were gonna move in together you had to pull your weight"

"OOoook ok im sorry !Liam says holding his hands up ..ill do more from tomorrow I promise.

"What's wrong with now? Jen asks still annoyed she was talking to death ears

"Cause Rob and Rhys are coming over to watch the footie"He smiled

"Oh and you didn't think to ask if I was ok with having a flat full of guys?Jen says annoyed

"Well I thought you be at some Arty thing or in your room like you usually are"

Just then Jen phone beeped!

"Hey gorgeous"

So what's the plan? Am I seeing to tonight or not? J xxT

As Jen read the message she tried her hardest not to smile

Looking over at Liam" Well lucky for you I am going out….

"Awww there ya go then sis..Liam laughed as he headed into the bathroom"

"Yes id love to see you"!

Will have to find somewhere thou

Liam has the boys round for football

Pick you up end of your street in an hour L xx J

Tilly reads Jens message with a huge grin…she wasn't bothered where she saw Jen just as long as she saw her..

Meeting Jen in an hour meant that Tilly had to get a move on to get ready. She wanted to look good for her maturer lover..

Choosing to wear a tight vest and skinny jeans Tilly headed out to meet Jen


	23. Chapter 23

Jen was already sat waiting for Tilly! As she spots Tilly approaching she flashes her lights! With a cheeky giggle.

"Oi cheeky " Tilly says as she gets into the car.."Hmmm you look nice"Jen says as she leans in to kiss Tilly…"Don't look so bad yourself"! Tilly replies with a smile

"So where are we going?

"Hmmm well Liam has taken over the flat so that's a no go" Jen says with a pout.."We could go to the shack I suppose?

"Yeah we could "!Tilly states " But Bart's kinda taken over it ,using it as a weed smoking hide away!

Last thing we need is for him to be there or show up "she says

Jen thinks for a while .."Ok well looks like it's the car then….Again " she laughs

Tilly nods ..

Jen drives off away from prying eyes. Even with jen having her own place they pair are still finding it difficult to spend time together!

Finding a quiet little spot just outside the village Jen pulls over!

"I hate this " she says with a sigh.. "I just wish it was as easy here as it was in London…

Tilly Leans over and Kisses Jen" it wont be forever,. In 2 weeks we will be back at Hayleys and we can go where we like and do what we like"she said with a reassuring smile…"So are we gonna finish off what my mum so rudely interrupted ? She asks fiddling with Jens necklace…

"Can we not"? I mean I don't feel comfortable doing that here its not exactly private is it ? She asks as a huge lorry passes them. Its headlights shining into the car!

Tilly looked at Jen slightly disappointed she had waited for what seems like ages to be intimate with Jen..

Jen and Tilley's love making had become so intense and amazing that every time they were near Each other they would feel themselves heating up.,. Longing to just touch each other..Tilly couldn't get enough of her older lover. And wasn't about to take no for answer..

"Well the least you could do is Kiss me "! I've been dying to feel you all day, She says as she leans in holding Jens face in her hands..Jen reciprocates and leans in to meet Tillys Lips…Tilly wants jen so badly that she heats up the kiss…as she deepens the kiss and enters Jens mouth with her tongue. Teasing Jen as she dips it in and out.! Jen pulls away and looks at Tilly raising her eyebrow…."Don't think I don't know what your doing Miss Evans. Your forgetting I taught you all you know" she laughs..

"What? Says Tilly playing dumb..Im just kissing my amazingly beautiful girlfriend…

"SMhhhh and your not tryna get her all hot and bothered no? Jen asks matter of factly

"Well " Tilly says.."I would be if she stopped questioning my actions and actually let me kiss her"

This comment made both of them laugh..

"Tilly ? You know id love nothing more then to get personal with you" But there's cars driving past. Its just not private enough. If a lorry comes again we'll be seen,….Jen explained stroking Tillys face..

Tilly knew Jen was right and she knew they couldn't take risks…just then she had another idea..

"Well I totally agree with what your saying Jen..those head lights are blinding.." she leans right over into Jen kisses her neck and whispers into her ear seductively.." But what they cant see cant distract them…"Jen looked at Tilly slightly confused. Rolling her eyes Tilly smiles and starts to Kiss Jen as she did before…Dancing her tongue around Jens and kissing her hard she placed her hand on Jens thigh stroking up her leg slowing lifting Jens dress up…"Uh what are you doing? Jen laughed as she broke the kiss,,,

Like I said " What they cant see" raising her eyebrows and letting out a small giggle. As she drops her head into Jens lap…

Oh my god "Tilly ? No we cant" .Jen said completely shocked at what Tilly was planning to do…

"Jen? Just quit worrying and enjoy the time we have "Tilly said as she slowly lifts Jens dress to as far as it will go…Kissing Jens thigh slowly…teasing her with her tongue. Making Jen shake slightly.."

Tilly ? I don't know what's happened to you lately"Jen says with a smile" You use to be such a good girl…

"Smmmh Yeah well I don't suppose you like good girls!Tilly laughs as she slowly runs her fingers down the lining of Jens underwear…

As Tilly slides her hand into Jens underwear Jen lets out a little ..giggle" I cant believe im letting you do this " she says

"SHHHH ! Im laughed

As Tilly slowly caresses Jen in between her legs she can feel her getting wet. Much to Tillys delight. She teases Jen for a while before she can feel Jen starting to arch her back..Jen no longer is resisting ,in fact Tilly gets the impression she's starting to relax into what was happening…

Jen is now on fire ..from tillys touch,,

Tilly decides its time to take a step further as she pushes two fingers into Jens aching opening..Jen leans back taking a deep breath she can feel Tilly entering her deeper and deeper..

Jen is stroking Tilly back under her vest running her hands on Tillys silky skin…Here breathing now becoming heavier she whispers." My god I want you so badly right now…"Tilly is still kissing Jens thigh and she slides her fingers in harder to the rhythm of Jens thrusting…Tilly wasn't about to let Jen release on her hand ,so she pulled Jens underwear across and slowly teased her with the tip of her tongue.."As Jen felt this amazing sensation she grabbed the steering wheel and squeezed it so tightly she thought she was gonna break it…"OH god Tilly..she moaned. Running her tongue up and down Jens wetness Tilly herself felt like she was going to explode. The sound of Jen highly charged builds Tilly up inside. She just wants to taste her lover fully. As she starts to suck into Jen she feels Jen releasing and with a loud moan Jen lets herself go Still digging her nails into the steering wheel she thrusts into Tillys mouth until she's unable to move…"Tilly sees the pleasure she has impacted on to Jen and it makes her feel very proud of herself"!

Coming up for air she looks at Jen ,her head leant back on the head rest, eyes closed ,gripping the steering wheel". she cant help but laugh" Enjoying yaself there are you"? She asked with a giggle..

Jen still trying to come round from her orgasm she looks at Tilly shakes her head "You? You are a very very bad girl… she smiles shaking her finger at Tilly

"Yeah well I like being bad if it makes you look like that "Tilly laughs as she kisses Jen on the mouth…

Jen laughs

"What? Tilly asks confused as to what has made Jen randomly laugh

"Look? "Jen says pointing down to her legs still laughing

"Look at my legs I cant get them to stop shaking. Both women laugh and Tilly rest her hand on one of Jens legs.."I dunno about you but Im hungy"Tilly says..

"Oh knooow your hungry? Jen says sarcastically

"Yep I am and if you don't Pull yourself together and drive me somewhere I may have to pounce on you again…closing one eye and pouting her lips..

"No no that's ok I can defiantly drive you somewhere to get food," Don't know if I could take a repeat of that"Jen laughs..

After getting food Jen pulls up a few doors away from Tillys house!

I hate the fact are meeting are so short" she pouts

"I know it sucks ..But"

Jen interrupts It wont be forever "I know. I know she smiles..

"Ok well I better go inside before the neighbours start wondering who owns the dodgy car parked out side Tilly laughs..

"Ok Jen says sadly. Kissing Tilly gently.."Can I see you after school tomorrow?

"Ahhh I have work tomorrow? "You can see me if you wanna break the whole no fun at collage thing" Tilly giggles kissing jen"

Tillllllly? No we cant she laughs shaking her head"

Ok well you go to work tomorrow and I will think of something ok?

"Ok " Tilly smiled Kissing Jen one more time as she heads out the car.!

Tilly? Jen shouts…

Tilly turns around thinking she may have forgot something!

Yeah? She smiles…

Jen is sat there with a huge grin on her face ..Looks straight at Tilly and says "I LOVE YOU!

Tillys eyes light up and a grin spreads widely across her face…."I love you too she says replies with a wink ..and with that she headin inside as Jen drove off.,. Both were heading to bed with a warm feeling inside .,..


	24. Chapter 24

**Just wanna thank you all again for reading my fanfic! Glad your enjoying it ,pls continue to give me feedback xx**

Tilly was sat in the common room she had a free period, so was catching up with some last minute prep on her English coarse work, ..Jen had warned her they can only meet up in the week as long as her school work didn't suffer..

She kept reliving the moment Jen told her she loved her as they said goodbye the night before

Jen had told her she loved her before but it was always after they had reconciled after a break up

This time she said it because she felt it … she wanted to say it!

Tilly didn't wanna get her hopes up because she knows all to well how quickly Jen can freak out and end things.. But she couldn't help feel like things were working out the way they should!

Just then her phone beeps.

"Morning naughty J

Just wanted to say hello

As your not in any of my lessons today

I'm guessing I probably wont be seeing you L

Missing you already" xxxx J

Tilly wrinkled up her nose and smiled stroking the phone screen with her thumb. She giggled at the naughty remark..

Tilly loved it when Jen was cheeky with her, it meant Jen was relaxed and not analysing things to much

Tilly decided if Jen thought of her as naughty then naughty was what she would give her!

"Morning Hot stuff!

Nope! No Art for me today

As for not seeing me…..You can see as much of me as you like (wink wink)

If you wanna break your No playing at school rule?..

Just think What I could do to you in that store cupboard ha ha"

What do you say? Xx T

Jen's class were watching a video on the life and times of da Vinci .She on the other hand was bored to death of it she had watched it so many times over the yrs she could recite it word for word..

Instead she was sat at her desk chewing her pen tapping her fingers on the table in a world of her own.

When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled to herself ,she knew exactly who it was. She gets up and heads into the store cupboard. She couldn't exactly get it out in front of her students..

She smiles and shakes her head as she reads the message

"Tut tut Miss Evans" She thought to herself…

"Will you behave yourself"? lol

As much as I would LOVVVVVE to see ALL of you, we cant break that rule Tilly

Cant take the risk,

How ever! If you happen to leave school via the alley way by the tennis courts after work I might just well be driving past ! :D x J

Tilly read the text and jumped for Joy, "YES get in the Evans" she said a little louder then she should have.

"What you shouting about?"

Tilly spun around to see Sinead standing there.. Oh nothing "Tilly said trying to change the subject

"So do you have a free as well"? Tilly asked

"No im meant to be meeting Bart here but as usual he aint answering his texts…stoned again no doubt "Sinead whinges..

Tilly was on a high and in no mood for Sinead to bang on about Bart.."Oh crap I remember I have to find Esther to get my notes off her" Tilly says as she heads to the door" Catch up later yeah?

Tilly couldn't get out of there fast enough…

The rest of collage went by slowly. Tilly's head was pounding with the noise of Maddie moaning about how crap her life is and how selfish her parents are for divorcing

"Tilly couldn't actually wait for the bell to go so she could go to work just to get away …

Tillys trying to get her work done so she can leave as quickly as possible she was excited she was finally gonna see Jen. Even though they had spent time with each other last night it felt like it had been forever ..

Tillys phone beeped…

"Hey naughty..

Just to let you know im leaving J

Tilly rushes the mop over the corridor floor in no time at all…and left rushing across the tennis courts and through the alleyway..

Once she reaches the other side she spots a blue jeep parked down the street..

Biting her lip Tilly looks at Jen tapping her watch ..As Jen drives towards her she winds the window down

"Uh excuse me Miss Evans but what are to tapping your watch for? Its me that's been waiting for you" Jen laughs..

Yeah well its been a long day and I have been at work you didn't expect me to walk down to you did you? Tilly joked..

"Uh you've been to work? What do you think ive been doing all day? Jen asks

"Well im hoping that you've been having naughty thoughts about me all day"Tilly says leaning over to kiss Jen.….

Jen shakes her head and rolls her eyes" Im sorry to burst your bubble ,but we don't all have a one track mind like you. !.Now get in the car you bad girl !…Both women laugh at Jens remark and head of to spend some time together.


	25. Chapter 25

Jen takes Tilly to a quiet little diner just outside town.."cmon ill shout you dinner"Jen smiles

As they head into the diner they find a quiet little spot away from the other customers..

Taking a look at the menu jen asks "So what do you fancy?

"You " Tilly replied biting her lip taking Jens hand in hers.. Jen looked at Tilly raising her eyebrows at her.."I meant to eat Missy"

"Yes you" Tilly smiles…Why don't we get out of here?

Jen looked at Tilly for a minute with a frown on her face, like she was reading something she didn't quite understand…

"What? Tilly asks slightly concerned about the look on Jens

"Come here" Jen said patting the chair next to her. As Tilly moves over to Jen she feels a sense of dread.

Jen has that look in her eye that she's had before and things have never gone well.

Just as Jen was about to speak the waiter approaches

"Good evening ladies, are you ready to order? He asks

"Umm sorry we haven't had chance to look at the menu"Jen smiles…can I just have a water for now? Tilly?

Tilly looking even more worried by now looks at the waiter" I'll umm….I'll just have an orange juice thanks..

As the waiter walks away Jen takes Tillys hand.."Tilly? First of all I don't want you to worry..im not about to hurt you again "She says stroking Tillys hand with her thumb.."So please stop looking like your waiting for your world to fall "

As the waiter brings there drinks Jen realises that he's gonna get a little impatient it they don't order..

"I'll just have the chicken pasta" she says…"Me 2 Tilly adds"

"very well" the waiter nods and heads off…

Taking a sip of her drink to clear her throat..Jen continued..

"Tilly when I ended things with you, I felt miserable everyday" smmmmmmh I thought about you all the time, remembering how that first kiss felt…

Brushing Tillys hair out away from her eyes " Seeing you kiss Esther broke me.."Tilly intupted "Jen that kiss was nothing it was a dare. I did it to shut the guys up"

"I know…I know but it didn't stop me wishing it was me "jen smiled

I felt broken…Then we went to London and it was amazing. Being together like we were…the way you made me feel when we made love" over ….and over. .again Jen laughed nudging Tilly..

What im trying to say is.."There you go ladies. Your meals" the waiter smiled…can I get you anything else"?

Uh no thanks "Tilly answered eager for the waiter to go away so jen could say what she wanted…

"I guess what im trying say it…

Taking a deep breath in ,she strokes tillys face" We don't need to be intimate every time we are together tilly..I don't want you thinking you have to please me all the time"

I mean I love being close to you. The way we make love is amazing ..it makes me feel so alive…she smiles still stroking tillys cheek..

Tilly is looking very confused.."Is she telling me she doesn't want to have sex with me anymore? Tilly thought to herself..

"So you what? You wanna slow things down? Tilly asked a little hurt

"HA uh no…no way, Id get withdraw symptoms if I didn't have you" Jen laughed..

Im just saying that I don't want you to think that we have to be sexual every time we are together. Our relationship is about more then that..! Its about passion and emotion. Its about love and common ground. I love you for a whole lot of reasons. The sex is amazing but its no where near the top of the why I love Tilly list…Jen smiles as she tucks into her pasta..

Tilly shakes her head tryna get the confused cloud that has appeared in her head,,

"Ok so what your saying is we don't have to have sex every time we see each other ?but you still want us to have sex?

Jen looked at tilly..with a frown and a giggle…"Ok I guess my explanation isn't brilliant…What I mean is…Every time we are together you try ripping my clothes off the minute we are alone yes?

Tilly laughs and spits her juice out..

Wiping the juice off tillys chin jen looks at her lovingly. I don't want you to feel that to keep me you have do that…. Im not gonna freak out on you Tilly…Im in this as deep as you are. We don't need sex to be the biggest part of our being. And if im honest I miss you. I miss just chatting and laughing and talking about crap" she smiles..

"Tilly leans in and kisses Jen fully on the mouth.."Im glad we cleared that up "she smiled. Your foods getting cold…eat up"

Jen was slightly confused with Tillys reaction. But as Tilly was smiling she let it go…

The rest of the meal was consumed with chat about collage, coarse work and art. It was relaxed and both women seemed to enjoy just being together,.

As the night came to an end Jen pulled over just up the street from tillys house.."Thanks for dinner it was great ,I enjoyed it! Tilly said holding Jens hand in hers"

"I did too" Jen smiled. It felt so nice to be able to just do the simplest of things with you..!

Jen leans in and kisses Tilly holding her face in her hands. She deepens the kiss and pushes her tongue into tillys mouth…Tilly follows her lead and moves her tongue in rhythm with Jens! As Jens hand slips around Tillys waist and up her top..Tilly pulls away,."Uh ill have less of that Gilmore .. "She laughs as she gets out the car. Turning to Jen who is slightly shocked she winks and says ill see you tomorrow ,blowing Jen a kiss tilly heads home..Jen watching her in the rear-view mirror to make sure she gets in ok..shakes her head and says to herself…Jen You idiot ! And with that she heads home

As she gets to her room and throws her bag onto her bed she receives a message from Tilly

"Hey just wanna say that I get what you mean…and your right we are more then a quick fumble in the back of your car! Lol

Its just I struggled with out you for so long! now I have you I want to feel you all the time,J

I cant promise I will keep my hands off you but I promise to stop ripping your clothes literally lol

Im heading to bed now to ravish you in my dreams

Thanks for tonight

I love you xx T

Reading this makes Jen smile..

Jen gets herself ready for bed then texts Tilly back"

You have no idea just how amazing you are!

I love you too xxxxxx J

Ps. Be gentle with me in your dream lol x

Tilly finds Jens reply amusing…Another night going to bed with a smile on her face..Tilly could get use to this….


	26. Chapter 26

The week had gone by really slowly for Tilly , her and jen hadn't seen each other outside of collage due to Tilly working and Jen being held up with parents evening. They only shared quick texts and the odd late night phone call ,..So Tilly was looking forward to the weekend as Jen had promised her they will spend sometime together..!

Sat at collage coffee listening to Sinead and maddie talking about themselves as usual,Tilly was slightly smug about her and Jens relationship going so well when her friends are sat in front of her moaning about Bart and callum.

"Tell ya what Tills ya lucky ya not in a relationship" Sinead says! ,"Yup agreed, there nothing but headache "Maddie added..

"Yeah smmh "Tilly replied. .thinking to herself if only you knew..

Just then Tillys phone vibrates in her pocket, she pulls it out to see a message from J ,true to her word she asks Tilly what she's up too..

"Hey naughty,

What are you doing tonight,?

I really want to see you ,feels like its been forever xx J

Tilly smiled from ear to ear ,she loved it that Jen had nicknamed her Naughty , and was happy Jen kept to her promise to make time to see her..

Biting her bottom lips and with a naughty glint in her eye she texted back

"Well I was kinda hoping id be doing you! J

But what with the sex ban you have inflicted on me ,

I guess I could settle with just seeing some of you lol xx T

Tillys sudden lighten of mood hadn't gone unnoticed by her girls.

"And who's texting you" Maddie asks leaning in to have a look herself

"Uh don't be so nosy Missy" Tilly said hiding her phone from prying eyes…

"Ohhhhh secrets huh tills? Sinead laughed..

"Yeah maybe you aren't as innocent as we think huh Tills"? Maddie added..

"Not that its any of your business But if you must know its my friend Heather. She's invited me to her house for a week in half term..

"Ohhhh boring heather" Maddie laughs. Tills how can you wanna go there when she bores you to death?

"Well it gets me out of here for a few days doesn't it" Tilly stated…

BEEP BEEP! Jen had replied to Tills message…Tilly knew if she was to read the message in front of the girls she wouldn't be able to control her excitement so she made her excuses to go to the bathroom…

Running up the stairs and into a toilet cubicle she reads her message

"Oh well that is a shame Miss Naughty,

Because Liam has just told me he's heading to my parents for the weekend

Sooooooooo I will have the flat to myself for 2 whole days :P

But if your happy to see SOME of me that's cool lol xx J

Tilly couldn't believe her eyes finally they would get some real time alone, without having to worry who was looking, she was so excited she couldn't even type out a reply so she called Jen…

"Hey Miss Naughty"

I take it you got my message" Jen laughs

"Got your message? I was so excited I almost dropped my phone in the toilet.

So liams going away huh? Tilly asked in a flirty tone…

"Yup so Miss Evans I suggest you get your Butt round her for about 7pm..

"7pm sounds good to me ,but now sounds better "Tilly laughed…

"Now would be good but im dropping Liam off at the train station at 6pm…

I wanna make sure he actually goes "Jen giggles…

Giggling with excitement Tilly says" Well I guess I can hold out till then even if every minutes gonna feel like an hour…One question though…What's the rules about "PERSONAL TIME" tonight?

"Hmmmmmmm well Miss Naughty can be as Naughty as she likes tonight "Jen answered in a seductive manner,,,

"This makes Miss Naughty very happy Miss Gilmore"Tilly chuckled. I'll bring the wine ..and with that she ended the call…sat in the toilet cubicle with a huge grin on her face.."Yes yes yessssss"

Tryna gain her composer she heads back down to meet the girls.."Ok I need an excuse to get outta here" she thought..

"What You been doing up there "? Sinead laughs…"Oh my mum called me. She needs me to help her with some stuff. I gotta go im afraid" She said with a sad look on her face…

"Oh my god what is your parents problem? They are always ringing you to go home. I swear they think your still 10! Maddie moans..

"Yeah tell me about it! But after taking their savings I think I better stay in their good books "Tilly frowned," Ill call you tomorrow" She added. Kissing Maddie on the cheek..

And with that Tilly hurried home she wanted to look good for Jen , even if it was only 3pm..

C'mon Liam" Jen shouted ,"what's taking you so long?

"Alright alright,whats the hurry" Liam moaned..

"Well you have a train to catch and you have to allow for traffic" Jen said tryna hurry Liam along..

"You sure that's all it is? Liam joked.."Anyone would think your trying to get rid of me.."he added

"Tut as if,.., I just don't want you to be late"! Jen said trying to brush it off…

"Hmmm you sure you aint got someone coming over? Aye? Ayeeeeeee?" He teased

Jen felt herself going slightly red ,trying her hardest not to give her plans away..

"Oh wait? Jen you not seeing Tilly again are you? Liam was concerned…

"What? NO! Where did that comment come from? Liam I haven't had nothing to do with her since I took the job at the collage.! I cant believe you said that."Jen giving the performance of her life to try and convince him!

" You know what make your own way to the station!

…

Jens heart was beating so fast she was afraid he would hear it..

"Awwww Jen im sorry I didn't mean to say that it just came out" Ignore me…

"Yeah well comments like that are not needed. Now if you want a lift ,move it "Jen was in no mood to hear Liam's apologies or excuses..

All she wanted was him out the way so her and Tilly could be together…

6 ,30PM arrived and Tilly was about to leave the house. Taking a bottle of wine from her dads collection she thought if she took a slow walk she would be there on time…"Mum im leaving see you tomorrow ok" she shouted not waiting for her mum to reply she almost ran out the door..

Tilly heads into the village, just as Jen is pulling up…

As she steps out of the car she spots Tilly and gives her a huge grin..Noddin to invite her over, as Tilly hurries across the village she hears" OI Oi Tilly..Thought you had a family things to do ayeeeee? It was Sinead bellowing from the arch way…Jen spots her and heads straight inside not wanting to look sussed..

"Oh hey Sinead..Yeah I have my dad just sent me out for a bottle of wine and a take away.,. I gotta get back so I'll catch you later…she headed down the alley way. Leaning against the wall she breathed out heavily,…Shit" she said to herself…

She could be waiting around for ages she couldn't risk Sinead seeing her. But at the same time didn't wanna be hovering in an alley way all night…

Just then her phone beeped..

"Wow that was close…;( xx J

Tilly hoped this wasn't gonna freak Jen out she wanted to get inside so badly so Jen didn't have time to ponder over the situation

As Tilly popped her head round the corner to see where Sinead was she sees her and Bart sharing a kiss so she took her chance and ran towards Jens flat flying through the door closing it behind her…"Wow she said closing her eyes and shaking her head..

"Uh you just gonna stand there all night or what?

Tilly looks up and sees Jen peering over the banister of the stairs with a big grin on her face…

Tilly giggled and headed up towards her lover…looking forward to the night ahead…


	27. Chapter 27

As Tilly enters the flat she can see straight away that Jen was a little un nerved by the close call…

"Hey its ok she didn't see me" Tilly said trying to reassure her…

"I know" Jen smiled "was just a little close for my liking. But im not gonna let it ruin our night.."Come here" she ordered..

As Tilly closed the gap between her and jen, .. Jen grabbed her and kissed her hard..

"Oi oi at least let me take my coat off" Tilly joked..

"What ? I just missed you that's all" Jen laughed Kissing Tilly again..

Tilly didn't mind she missed Jen just as much. Really wanting to rip Jens clothes off there and then she decided better off it…she thought tonight Jen can be the one to make the moves..

As Jen pulled away still holding Tillys face in her hands "I wanted to make you a romantic meal tonight .but Liam was taking his time leaving"

At one point I thought he was never gonna go "She laughed..

"Its fine, im not actually that hungry, im just happy to be here with you! Plus I brought wine !Tilly smiled..

"Kissing Tilly quickly jen replies" Better get some glasses then…

Jen is sat on the sofa and Tillys lying in her lap. The two are relaxed in each others company..Jen stroking Tillys hair as they talk .. "So have you mentioned to your parents about going away next week? "Jen asks

"Uh yet"Tilly replies..Ive been busy with the assignment you set and they've been working a lot. So I haven't had chance, But its cool they wont mind!

"So what are you actually going to tell them? Jen frowns…

Rolling on to her front, still leaning on Jens lap..Tilly runs her finger across Jens stomach.."Well! Im simply gonna tell them , Im going to London with my beautiful ,sexy ,slightly older lover. And don't worry because she's my teacher and very responsible "Tilly laughed.."Sooooo not funny Evans" Jen said shaking her head

Tilly finding her comment hilarious rolling on to her back,Pullin Jens arm around her…"

Im kidding .Im gonna tell them im going to see Heather again. Simple.

"And they will be ok with that? don't they check up.? I mean wont they ask her parents?

"Nah! Tilly says" they don't know her parents! I use to get sent to a holiday camp every summer down south ,it was cheaper then child care" She laughed…"Anyways that's where I met Heather. .Our parents only speak when it was time to collect us ..They are cool as long as I text to say ive arrived..

"Ohh I see" Jen said slightly confused as to why Tillys parents don't want to know more about this girl their daughter so say visits…"And where are we tonight then? Jen jokes…

"Well tonight I am at a club with George and staying at the kanes "Tilly laughs..

"Oh not Maddies this time?

"Nah cant keep using Mad's, she come to my house in the mornings for collage, don't want to risk my mum mentioning anything to her..Tilly smiles..

"Well I don't care where you are meant to be, as long as you are here with me "Jen smiles leaning down to kiss Tilly softly on the lips..Tilly pulls Jen in for a deeper kiss, wanting so much to take it further. As she hadn't seen Jen much this week ..But she had to hold back. She felt a little embarrassed about what Jen had said to her the other night so decided to break the kiss,,

"Just need the loo" Tilly said as she got up..

Jen watched in awe as Tilly wondered across the room, Jen couldn't help but notice how good Tillys behind looked in her shorts..

"Don't be long"jen shouted "I got plans for you "she laughed refilling their glasses..

As Tilly freshened up she looked in the mirror at herself, she couldn't help smile ,if someone would have told her 6 months ago she would be in Jens flat enjoying a romantic evening she would never have believed them…

KNOCK KNOCK"

You feel down the toilet? Jen joked..

Tilly jumped slightly.."Ha no" she answered as she opened the door..

"I was just texting my dad back he wanted to know if I was ok"

"Hmmmm Daddies girl huh? Jen laughed

"Of coarse" Tilly laughed..

"Well now its Jen and Tilly time"Jen giggled as she pulled Tilly back into the sitting area. Gently pushing her on to the sofa..Jen leans over lifting her chin to kiss her. As she heats up the kiss she enters Tillys mouth with her tongue. Moaning slightly at the feel of her young lover..Tilly pulls Jen so that she is lying on her! Jen parts Tillys legs so she can lie in between them making more room so that they are comfortable. Breaking the kiss Jen looks up at Tilly with a cheeky grin and she slowly undoes the buttons of tillys blouse

"Uh didn't you say it wasn't all about sex? Tilly said sarcastically

Jen finding that slightly amusing "Yeahhh that is very true smmmh its not all about sex"BUT"Jen added.."tonight isn't just any night is it? Tonight is about you and me being ALONNNNNE"

Continuing to undo Tillys blouse Jen starts to kiss Tillys neck slowly sucking and biting her., making Tilly moan. Once Jen had finally undone all the buttons on Tilly blouse she opens it up and Kisses Tillys collar bone stroking tillys side and moving across tillys stomach..Tilly leans forward into a sitting position so she can Help Jen un dress…as Tilly peels off Jens top she's pleased to see Jen yet again isn't wearing a bra"

"I love the fact you don't wear a bra" Tilly laughs as she cups jens breasts in her hand slowly using her tongue to caress her wraps her arms around Tillys neck pulling her in. running her hands through her red locks ,Taking in the feel of tilly being so close, Jen starts to groan."Hmmmm Tilly..

As things heat up Tilly pulls jen on to her lap so she is straddling her..Kissin passionately using their tongues to tease each other..Tilly holds jens waist and pulling her down onto her groin. Rocking jen back and forth so she can feel her heat.."

The breathing is becoming heavier as they both start to feel each other heating up

.."Just as Tilly moves her hand underneath Jens skirt Jen pulls away" WAIT" Jen says holding Tillys hand from going further..

"Lets take this in the bedroom"

"Why? What's wrong with here "Tilly asks Kissing Jens neck…

"I don't know" I'd just feel more comfortable in there" Jen responds stroking Tillys face…

Kissing Jen slowly Tilly shrugs" Ok if that's what you want ,lets go …As they head into the bedroom Tilly grabs the bottle of wine..

"Your gonna be to busy to drink that" Jen laughs

Tilly removes her shorts and jumps on the bed…watching Jen as she removes her clothes..

"Enjoying the show? Jen jokes..

"Always..Tilly laughs, come here…

As Jen creeps onto the bed Tilly feels herself getting turn't on..

Watching as Jen slowly makes her way over to her..Tilly cant help but smile..

As Jen approaches tilly she uses her tongue to tease her.,. From her ankle all the way up to her lips…stopping slightly as she approached tillys hot spot. Once jen had reached there she gave it a little kiss over the top of Tillys underwear…this made tilly shudder…to Jens amusement…

Jen wrapped her arm around Tillys back and with a flick she had undone Tillys bra..tilly was shocked "Hmmm I have a feeling that isn't the first time you've done that? She laughed kissing jen..

Jen laughed and answered simple…"Nope

Both women lay entwined in each other . both only wearing their underwear…As jen takes the lead she kisses Tilly all over her top half. Holding her nipple in her mouth biting gently. Using her tongue to tease tilly…Hearing tillys moans only make Jen more eager to please her. As she slowly makes her way down tillys stomach she strokes her lightly over her underwear. She can feel Tillys wetness through them…Which makes jen want her more..jen starts to kiss tillys hot area not moving her underwear..! As tilly become more heated up she thrusts herself into Jens mouth.."Jen?….jen touch me! she begs.." Jen smiles" You want me to touch you? "Are you sure ? She asks stroking tillys thigh..

"Yesss..my god yesss". Jen was so much more experience then Tilly some times tilly couldn't cope with the foreplay ,,Jen was so good at pleasing her she couldn't always hold herself…she usually would roll Jen over and take the lead ..but tonight Jen was the one in control and made sure it stayed that way,,…Jen could sense tilly was struggling with her teasing so decided to give in…Just as jen was about to remove Tillys underwear ..her blood went cold and her eyes filled with fear…

"Jen? JEN ?You in?

Liam was back…


	28. Chapter 28

Jumping up throwing her dressing gown on" Oh my god Tilly what are we gonna do" Jen whispers

KNOCK,KNOCK"Jen you in there?

"Uh yeah! Ill be out in a minute"Jen says with a panic in her voice…

"Jen ,? Jen calm down "Tilly said holding Jens hands. |"You cant go out there like this,..

Its ok… he doesn't know im here..

"Tilly how can I stay calm? My brother is on the other side of the door and my student ,who im secretly having a fling with is naked in my bed" Jen said pulling her hand from Tilly..pacing the floor ,she spins around and looks at Tilly "Oh my god Tilly" Our clothes are out there! Shiit what if he sees your stuff?

Tilly is taken back by Jens "fling" remark she thought they were past the denial stage. She couldn't bring it up now with Jen being in such a panic.."Look calm down! You need to go out there so take a deep breath and see why he's back..Tilly said ..

Jen closed her eyes took a deep breath and headed in to the sitting area

"Hey! Ummm how come your back ? Jen asks tryna keep cool, but inside dying as she can see Tillys bra on the back of the sofa right next to Liam..

"Oh I went for a beer and missed the train, was gonna get the next one but its was delayed .

Sooo I came home.. I'll go tomorrow now" Liam said yawning..

"But what about mum? She's expecting you 'Jen smiled..

"Nah she's cool I called her. .told her I'll be there first thing."

"So what are you doing ready for bed so early,? He asked Jen noticing she was in her dressing gown

"I ummm I just got out the bath 'jen said nervously

"With dry hair? Liam said

Jen realising that wasn't the greatest excuse "Yeah I couldn't be bothered to wash ,dry then straighten it she laughed".

Liam looking at her with a frown…"Oh right ok…well as we both here fancy a curry and some wine? My treat? He asked..

Argh ive already eaten "sorry..Jen replied. And ive got a lot of coarse work to get through sooo im sorry bro but your on ya own" She tried to joke! slapping him on the head so she could lean over and grab Tillys bra from behind Liam's head…all she needed now was her top. Which was gonna be difficult as Liam was sat on it…"So? Are you going to get a take away or not? Jen inquired tryna get him to move so she can collect Tillys garments…

"Nah no point if its just for me Liam moaned…

Rolling her eyes Jen was getting anxious "well if your in for the night move ya bag .c'mon get up "she says as she pulls at Liam's arm…

"Alright alright" Liam laughed.."god you like mum!

Oi "Jen frowns, as she grabs Tillys top and hides in in her dressing gown.."right ill leave you to it then." she smiles"

As jen gets back into the bedroom she closes the door leaning her head on it…breathing out heavily "That was horrible, my heart was pounding the whole time"

As Jen turns to face Tilly she notices that she's almost fully dressed apart from the things Jen had collected!

"You got my clothes?" she asks holding her hand out..

Jen passes the clothes to her she can sense something's not right.."How come your dressed? Jen asks

"Well in case you have forgotten your brothers next door. And like you said you wouldn't want him seeing your naked student in your bed…we don't want him finding out about our "fling" now do we..? Tilly said upset ..Appling her clothes

Jen realises the mistake she made, the mistake that's caused Tilly to become very cold towards her. Looking very sorry she walks over to Tilly who is sat on the bed re arranging her bow in her hair..

"Tilly? Jen kneel down in front of her…Tilly look at me? She begs lifting Tillys chin so she can see her face!

"Im so sorry! I just panicked I didn't mean to refer to us as a "fling" I was just so scared that Liam would catch us.! Im sorry! Please don't be upset? Jen kisses Tilly gently on the mouth and stroking her face,.

"Jen? Do you really Love me? Tilly asked searching Jens face for an answer

"What? Jen laughs" Are you serious? Licking her lips..Jen looks Tilly straight in the eyes, brushing Tillys hair out of her face….Tilly? She sighs.."I love you, I love you more then anything else in this world. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, No one!

I shouldn't have said we were a "Fling" because were not. We are so much more then that"

Kissing Tilly again! Tilly places her hands on Jen waist as Jen wraps her arms around Tillys neck they share a lingering kiss. Just like the one on the beach that day"

Pulling away slightly Tilly asks Jen" so what are we gonna so now?

"Hmmmm well its not like you can go anywhere with Liam guarding the door ,Jen laughs "sooooooo your gonna have to be very quiet, she winks

"Looking slightly confused Tilly says" Quiet? What do you mean?

Pushing Tilly onto the bed Jen takes off her dressing gown…"Well you didn't think you were getting away with me showing you who's boss did you. She winks

"Tillys eyes light up at the sight of Jens naked body stood over her. She couldn't help but smile" But what about Liam?

Yeah that's why you're gonna have to be quiet…Jen jokes as she throws Tilly a pillow…"Holding the Pillow Tilly looks at jen!

You might need it " jen laughs quietly. You know to bite down on ….and with that jen turn off the lamp and makes passionate love to Tilly…

As morning came Jen rolled over placing her arm out to feel Tilly..she wanted to feel her warm body next to hers. As she moved her hand across the bed she realised Tilly wasn't there"

Opening her eyes she looks around the room…"Where she gone? She thought..

Just then Liam knocked the door.."Sis are you wake?

Jen searching the room quick making sure nothings out of place.."Uh yh Liam! I'm awake. Come in.

"Hey im getting off now,! Ill let you know when I get to mums ok..

"Yeah ok Jen smiles..Um what time is it she asks

Looking at his watch he replies…"7.15.. I better get moving or ill miss the train again he laugh and with a wink he leaves,,

Jen lies in her bed wondering what time Tilly must have left, checking her phone to see if Tilly had texted her ? ,, Nothing…

Jen hoped that she wasn't still hurt over her throw away comment..!Even thou they had made love after and Tilly had fell a sleep in Jens arms ,Jen was still worried Tilly was still pissed off at her..


	29. Chapter 29

Jen was up and ready, she decided she needed to know if Tilly was ok ? So she texted her..

"Hey

Where did you get to this morning?

I missed you ;)

Hope you ok ? Xxx J

She decided to leave the" Naughty" out !,Thinking if Tilly wasn't happy she would be in no mood for banter!..

An hour had past and Jen hadn't heard back from Tilly…Diane called offering her to go for a coffee. So rather then sitting home waiting for Tilly to get Back to her she accepted…

Sat in collage coffee Jen was starting to regret taking up Diane's invitation ! Diane had been banging on for the last 30mins about how annoyed she is at Sinead for getting back with Bart..

"He's not a bad kid really" Jen said..

"Yeah think so? Well I don't! he's a dope head and a bad influence on my daughter. I'll be glad when she goes to university to get away from him"

Oh god save me now! Jen thought ..just as Jen was about to make an excuse to get out of there ,she heard Sinead's loud voice !shouting as usual. As her and Diane spun around …Jens eyes reverted straight to the red head that had swaned through the door laughing…

Tilly and Sinead ordered coffee's and sat down just meters away from Jen and Diane.."Aye you? Diane said looking at Sinead. shouldn't you be at home filling out uni applications?

"Rolling her eyes and clenching her fists at Tilly ,Sinead looks over at Diane" Mom why are you always on me back? I am entitled to a break ya know?

"Yeah maybe but don't think your strolling in at some god awful hour tonight either…you need to study"

While Diane and Sinead are arguing..Jen couldn't help but look at Tilly ,who had not gave her eye contact the whole time she was here..,Tillys phone beeped ,she pulled it out of her pocket ,read the message and replied. Putting her phone back where it came from.

Jen was confused she obviously had seen her message but chose not to answer it..Jen couldn't understand why Tilly was being so off with her..,so she made her way to the bathroom…standing at the top of the stairs she watched Tilly as she texted her…again

"Have I done something wrong? X

Jen kept it short she didn't wanna feel an idiot sending her another sweet message if tilly was annoyed at her… Watching as Tilly retrieved her phone from her pocket…Jen couldn't take her eyes off tillys face she knew if she had upset her Tilly couldn't hide it..

As Tilly looks at her phone ,she stares straight up the stairs at Jen…

"What you doing stood there?" Diane shouts up at jen.

Jen was a little embarrassed that she was caught hovering there. As she headed toward Diane she said"Oh I ummm felt a little sick that's all"

Oh you ok love" Diane asked..

"Yeah ill be ok im gonna head home thought!

You want me to go with? "Diane asked…

"Ohh no don't be silly.."I'll be fine. I'll call you later…and with that jen left..

Tillys eyes followed her out the door

"She probably had enough of your moaning" Sinead laughed at Diane

"Uh she was fine before you two came so its probably you being so loud you gave her a head ache" Diane bitched back…

Tilly laughed" You two are terrible " Who wants a refill? She asked. Getting up heading to the counter…Pulling out her phone and replies to Jen's message…

"Hey yourself!

What makes you think you've done anything wrong?

Are you really feeling unwell? Xx T

Jen slumps onto her sofa, feeling sorry for herself. Just then her phone vibrates ,She Pulls it out quickly and reads the message!

I don't get it if I haven't done anything to upset her why did she take so long to reply? She said to herself.! She decides she needs to see her..

"Can we talk?

My place? ….xx

Jen knew something was up but couldn't put her finger on it…Tilly usually texts all day long but it was gone 4.30pm and that was the first she had heard from her,,,

Jen wondered how long Tilly was gonna make her wait For a reply?

Not to long it seemed as Jens phone beeped almost straight away,,

"To risky… village is busy!

Jen: Where then? Its important Tilly x

Tilly: Roof top of the arch way?

Jen couldn't help notice tilly wasn't ending her messages with the usual Kisses…

Jen: Ok ! Now? X

Tilly: sure…

Jen grabs her keys and heads straight out..Tillys attitude was driving her crazy and she needed to know why she was behaving so oddly towards her… waiting on the roof top she see's Tilly walking across the village…

As Tilly approaches Jen she smiles and leans in to kiss her…"Are you serious? Jen asks completely shocked at Tillys actions..

"What! Tilly asked?

"Tilly you have been weird with me all day long. You were gone this morning when I woke up, you didn't respond to my text , you barely acknowledged me at the coffee shop, No kisses at the end of your messages and now you stand here and try and Kiss me like everything's fine? What's wrong with you?

"Nothing ! Tilly answers.."After last night I thought you might have wanted some space.! I left early this morning because of Liam being home...

"And the ignoring my texts..Jen asked

"I didn't ignore your text! I was busy and it slipped my mind , as for the coffee shop? What did you want me to do? Wrap my arms around you and slip my tongue in your mouth in front of Diane? Tilly laughed moving closer to Jen playing with her necklace..

"Tilly"Jen said

Look if im honest Jen I …I was worried about your reaction last night, I know we made love and that but you freaked out and I left this morning because I wasn't ready for "The Talk" I thought if you were gonna freak out then I didn't wanna see it…And I know you explained it but. The Fling thing…

Jen intupted" Tilly please" She begged taking Tilly in her arms. I know I shouldn't have said it and im really sorry. I knew it was something to do with that…Taking Tillys face in her hands holding eye contact with her…"Tilly I swear on my life…your life…I never meant it…ive been in a mess all day thinking I'd upset you..Im really really sorry it came out, I was scared that's all…please don't think I meant it. I love you !

Tilly couldn't help but smile at Jens openness she loved the fact that Jen kept declaring her love for her!

"Well how are you gonna make it up to me ?"Tilly asks fiddling with Jens hair

Uhh you make me feel sad all day, thinking I've done something wrong and its ME that has to make it up to YOU? You are kidding me right? Jen scoffs..

Fine I'll make it up to you then"Tilly says starting to undo the buttons on Jen dress".Tillllllly? What are you doing "Jen laughs holding Tillys hand to stop her..

"What ? You wanted me to make it up to you so I am"Tilly replied leaning in to kiss jen softly

Not here " Jen said said as she pulls away from the kiss..

"Where then?

"Well Liam's gone to London sooo we still have the flat to ourselves..Jen smiled. Stroking Tillys face..

"You sure? I mean he's not gonna show up again is he "Tilly joked..

"No defiantly not" Jen giggled. He texted me to let me know he's arrived at my mums ok! Soooooo? What do you say Miss Evans?

Tilly pushes Jen up against the wall so she can Kiss her fully without her moving away . She strokes Jens leg under her skirt and round to her butt cheek giving it a squeeze…"When do you want me " she smirks.,,

Like right now!" Jen laughs kissing Tilly again…And after I might cook you dinner Jen adds with a wink…

Tilly laughs at Jens naughtiness" Well im gonna have to go home grab some things so say half hour?

Squinting her eyes and pouting her lips ! Jen nods " Ok …that gives me time to get some stuff in for dinner then !

And with that the women go there separate ways..


	30. Chapter 30

**HOPE YOUR ALL STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY ;0)**

**Jen is in the kitchen cooking for her and Tilly she wanted to make up for last night…sipping on some white wine ,she puts some music on to get her in the mood…**

**Jen decided she would cook something light that's not gonna bloat them out or make them to full they couldn't eat her dessert…**

**So she settled for grilled seasoned chicken on a bed of salad with cous cous..**

**And for dessert she made a chocolate mousse with a display of strawberries and whipped cream..**

**Right Miss Evans im ready for you" she smiled**

**Jen headed for a shower and to get ready ,,she had little time to do it because Tilly was only running home to grab some clothes…**

**.As she wasn't going anywhere she decided that she would just wear a pair of bed shorts and an oversized jumper…Tilly wouldn't mind the less clothes Jen wore the happier Tilly was…**

**Jen was checking up on dinner when she looked at the time !Tilly had been over an hour now.."Hmmm I wonder where you are Miss Evans" She said to herself…Jen thought better of texting she decided Tilly would arrive when she arrives.**

**Filling up her glass Jen was happy that her and Tilly had sorted things out she was excited about being able to cook for her young lover and spending the night with no interruptions ..One of Jens favourite songs come through the speakers…"Yes this is my jam right here" she laughed and she danced around the kitchen sliding on her socks…using a spoon as a microphone. She was enjoying herself as she spun around ,she dropped the spoon" TILLLLLLLLLLY" She said going bright red! " how did you get in? she laughed. Feeling very embarrassed…**

**Tilly leaning on the door frame very amused at what she's just witnessed.." Someone left the door open? She said raising her eyebrows smiling.."Don't let me interrupt please carry on…..**

"**Oh god" Jen hide her face in her hands shaking her head…"I cant believe you caught me..**

"**Awww baby" Tilly said as she hugs Jen…I thought it was really sweet "she laughed…kissing her…"Something smells nice…**

"**That would be the chicken" Jen smiles..**

"**Uh no that's not it" Tilly smiles ..leaning into Jens neck kissing it gently." That's what it is. She giggles into Jens soft skin,,**

"**You are so naughty Miss Evans..Jen smiles and she enjoys the feel of Tillys lips on her neck..**

**Hmmmmm if you don't stop that I'm gonna burn your dinner" Jen says stroking Tillys back..**

"**I like well done "Tilly shrugged **

**Jen knew she had to defuse this situation before dinner was out the window and it went straight to bed…Jen wanted tonight to be about spending time together, just being in each others presences ,She didn't want them to just fall into bed or have a quickie like they usually do..**

**Pulling herself out of Tillys grip she starts to dish up their meal…"Wines in the fridge,! I'll have a refill Jen says handing Tilly her glass. With a cheeky smile..**

**As the two settle down to eat their meal on a make shift table Jen had made..Tilly was slightly concerned about the fact it was wobbly." Babe I don't think this table is safe you know? Tilly said concerned**

"**Uh are you saying my DIY skills is crap ? Jen jested..**

**Im saying that if I end up wearing this beautiful meal it will be your fault"Tilly laughs.."How about we eat this on the floor? Just in case! She winked,**

**So with Tillys suggestion they headed to the floor with there plates and wine glasses…leaning on the sofa, the women finish their meals and Jen heads to the kitchen to get dessert….**

**Tilllllllly" I have your favourite "Jen calls as she comes into the living area holding the dessert and a can of whipped cream" ..SOOOO ? "Where would Madame like to eat this? Jen laughs Knowing full when something sexual was coming out of Tillys mouth..**

"**Hmmmmm well Miss Gilmore…She replies taking the can of cream off Jen.." Id quite like to eat that off of you !"! She says As she dips her finger into the chocolate mouse and slowly licks it off ..much to Jens delight..Hmmmmm Jen moans as she Kisses Tilly**

"**Well if you promise to be a good girl I just might let you" Jen says as she places some mousse on Tillys nose..**

**Tilly is leant against the sofa eating her dessert while Jen is led in her lap dipping the strawberries in her wine.."You know? I could so get use to this"Jen smiled. How great would it be if this was our place?**

**Tilly looked at Jen smiling. It may have been a throw away comment but it made Tilly feel warm inside knowing that Jen thought about stuff like that,,,the future!. Even if it was for a split second..**

"**I'd love it if this was our place" and we could do this every night" Tilly said stroking Jens hair..**

**But you know we will be going to Hayleys next week so we will have a few days of this.."wont we?**

**Jen nodded in agreement"Yup I cant wait …**

**Looking up at Tilly with loving eyes" she smiles.."What? Tilly asked!**

"**Nothing" Jen laughed. Come here "she said as she pulled Tilly down to kiss her…as Tilly got closer Jen attacked her with the squirty cream…"Rollin off Tilly lap laughing so hard at the sight of Tilly being covered in the cream…"Omg Jen! Tilly cant believe and wasn't expecting that! That's it your gonna pay for that…" She jumps on Jen tickling her so much Jen is screaming begging her to stop." NO..Tilly…Pleassse…Stop..! "No way its pay back time Gilmore" Tilly laughs as she tries to get the cream out of Jens hands…"Hand it over" Tilly demands" Neverrrrrrrr " Jen laughs. The women are fighting over the can so much that the floor and themselves are getting covered in the cream…Tilly tries another tactic. She grabs the bowl of chocolate mouse and wipes it all over Jens face." Noooooooooooooooo Tilllllllly! She laugh ..please I give up…I give up" You sure "? Tilly asks..**

"**YES Jen laughs" YES…Tilly is on top of Jen her legs either side of her. Both are covered in cream and chocolate…both looking at each other trying to catch their breaths.."Your crazy" Tilly laughs**

"**Only for you" Jen adds leaning up on to her elbows…Laughing at the amount of cream Tilly has over her face she wipes Tillys lips…and licks the cream off her finger.."Hmmmm you taste yummy " she smiles…"And you? Tilly leans in Kissing Jen fully on the lips adding her tongue for more pleasure,,,"You taste amazing…" the two start to kiss and Tilly gently lays Jen down …as their kissing becomes more intence..Jen cant help but feel her face tightening from the stickyness..as she breaks away from the kiss.,.. She smiles at Tilly and with a sexy look in her eye she asks" SHOWER?**

**A smiles spreads across Tilly face" wrinkling up her nose she laughs lightly" SHOWER",,**


	31. Chapter 31

Jen is in the shower getting the heat settings right…as she looks over at the door she sees Tilly stood watching her!

"And what are you doing standing there huh? She asks..

"Admiring the view" Tilly jokes,,

"Well if you must perv on me I'd prefer it if you did it with your hands not your eyes" C'mon get in" Jen laughed..

As Tilly laughs at Jens remark she heads towards the shower removing her clothes. .climbing in feeling the heat of the water rush over her..

"Wow that's hot" she says as she ducks her head under the water to wet her hair,,feelin Jen take hold of her" Not as hot as its gonna get" Jen jokes kissing Tillys neck from behind her…

Jen starts to wash Tillys body covering it in soap subs. .Placing gentle Kisses all over Tillys neck and across her shoulders ..Tilly leans back into Jen to give her more access ..Using the body scrub she starts to wash the front of Tillys body reaching over her breast taking her time going over them! ,which makes Tilly moan .., much to Jens delight…Jen drops the scrub and cups Tillys breast in her hands ,Massaging them ,teasing her nipples in between her fingers, still kissing Tillys neck..

Wrapping one arm around Tillys waist to pull her in closer ,Jen uses her hand to stroke Tillys throat gliding it up to her face pulling it round to kiss her deeply. .using her tongue to tease Tilly more ,

As jen lightly moves her hand from Tillys waist she slowly strokes her stomach using her fingers to tickle Tilly which makes her giggle "You know im ticklish" Tilly says Stop it"

Pushing Tilly closer to the cold tiles Jen smiles at her" Ticklish is the least of you worries naughty"Jen replies.

As Tilly places her hands on to the wall to steady herself she suddenly becomes aware that the heat of the water has changed slightly.! .it felt cooler.. Which Tilly enjoyed the feel of. As ,Jen was making her feel so hot. Suddenly Tilly was jolted back to reality as she felt Jen move her hand down to her hottest area! ..Tilly let out a loud moan ,letting Jen know she was enjoying her touch…Jen is caresses Tillys hot spot very gently covering every part of her. ."Tilly feels her legs getting lighter so she leans on to the cold tiles for support ,as Jen parts her legs with her thigh for more access…kissing and sucking on Tillys neck she slowly enters Tilly with 2 fingers ..the feel of Jen inside her makes Tilly feel alive, she trys to turn around to face Jen but Jen puts her weight on her to keep her where she is. As Jen stands behind Tilly she gets a deeper feel of her. .sliding in and out of Tilly,, feeling Tillys heat around her fingers turns Jen on , she pulls tillys face to kiss her. Hard and fast. As her body heats up she becomes more forceful with Tilly ,her fingers moving faster and harder into her..

Tillys moans turn into slight whimpers. .although Jens forcefulness was slightly painful for Tilly it was a pain she enjoyed..

Feeling her body starting to shake Tilly couldn't hold back anymore. And with a loud moan she released herself ..as Jen pulls her hand away Tilly turns away and clings to Jen ..biting down on her neck as her body comes round from the ecstasy she has just experienced.." Jen leans into her ear and whispers" I love you…

Tilly looks straight into her beautiful big brown eyes and cant help but smile. Stroking her face and kissing her lovingly…. I love you too..

The two women hold each other tightly under the warm running water. Just breathing each other in, enjoying the tender moment….

As they are drying themselves Tilly starts to laugh..

"What? Jen giggles

"Im just thinking usually when you have a shower your suppose to come out clean! ,You on the other hand come out dirtier…Tilly jokes raising her eyebrows..

"HA HA "Jen jokes…Well if you wasn't so god damn hot I would be able to control myself wouldn't I ? Jen says matter of fact..

As Tilly finishes off drying herself she attempts to put a top on ..Jen pulls it out of her hands !"Uh and what do you need that for ? She giggles..

Tilly frowning at Jen "Uh to wear ! She laughs what am I meant to do? go to bed wearing nothing?

Jen leaning over the bed to where Tillys sat. .kissing her shoulder" Yup that's exactly what your meant to do "She laughs as she pulls Tilly on to the bed wrapping the blanket over them, holding Tilly in her arms "Hmmmmm I love the feel of you" She tells Tilly.."I could get use to this…she adds

Tilly turning around to face Jen smiling !Wrapping her arms around Jens waist…"Well brown eyes you can get as use to this as you want…she says with a little kiss. .".Because im not going anywhere". She smiles"

Im here for as long as you'll have me..! Jen kisses Tillys forehead and pulls her into her chest..

"That's forever then…..Jen whispers


	32. Chapter 32

Jen woke to the smell of fresh coffee and the sweet smell of maple syrup…As she lays there a smile spreads across her face,. She could hear Tilly singing!

As she lies there wrapped in the blanket, listening to her young lover singing she cant but help thinking this is the happiest she's been in a long time ..even if their situation wasn't ideal.. her heart and head were filled with joy…

As Tilly enters the room with a trey full of goodies she winks at Jen

"Good morning beautiful…I hope you don't mind I put some clothes on? She giggled handing Jen the trey and heads back out into the kitchen to collect the coffees..

Jen is truly touched at Tillys efforts. She had made Pancakes with strawberries, scrambled egg, bacon and French toast. All in the shape of a heart..

"Awwww Tilly this is amazing. You didn't have to go to all this effort for me" Jen smiled stroking Tillys face….And I actually do mind you swaning around my flat with your clothes on," she joked

"Naughty !"Tilly replies planting a kiss on Jens lips ..anyways I wanted to cook you breakfast! You deserve it after all your efforts last night" She says pouting her lips

"I hope your referring to the dinner I cooked Miss Evans" Jen jokes nudging Tilly

"Of coarse! What did you think I meant?

Jen frowned at Tilly in a playful manner..

"Wow one track mind or what? Tilly laughs ,sipping her coffee..

"So what time does Liam get back" Tilly asks with a sad tone to her voice…

"I'm not sure? He said he will text me for a lift home…,Jen replies Tucking into her breakfast.."Why?

"No reason" Just wondered how much longer I have you to myself "Tilly says leaning on to Jens shoulder..

"Why what do you wanna do? Jen asked

"Nothing "Tilly answered playing with Jens fingers.."Nothing at all ,I just want to stay here ..like this.. All day "she smiled..

Moving the breakfast tray away. .she lies on Tillys lap looking up at her… well I cant promise you all day but I'm all yours for now "

For the next hour or so Jen and Tilly lay there talking bout Art, their favourite Artists, mainly discussing the gormley statues that the two of them have come a custom to love..

"You know I think if it wasn't for that day on the beach , I wouldn't feel such a connection to the statues.! Jen says,,!That day for me meant so much Tilly ..When I think about what happened after…you know finding out how old you really were !..That you were a student at the collage, all the stuff with the rumours about us ..Even though it was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through. .emotionally…being here with you like this…

Just Makes me realise that even if I knew all that before we went ..I probably still would of kissed you"!

Tilly smiled as she stroked Jen's hair" Well Miss Gilmore,! That makes me a very happy girl. Them statues for me are a constant reminder of how amazing you lips felt on mine.. I've kissed girls before but that actual Kiss felt like it was my first.. I think I feel in love with you there and then "she smiled leaning down to kiss Jen…

As Jen went in for a deeper kiss a message came through…

Reaching over to see who it was she smiled..

"Liam wants picked up huh? Tilly said sadly..

"Hmmmm not exactly Jen says as she gets up off the bed opening the curtains.. Turning to Tilly she smiles.. Get ready ..were going to the beach !

"The Beach? But what about Liam? Tilly asks confused..

Throwing her phone at Tilly for her to read the message…"Yep the Beach ..get a move on! Jen says with excitement..

Opening the message on Jens phone she reads out loud..

"Hey sis

don't worry about picking me up today. .im gonna stay another night ..going on a bender with the boys!

See you tomorrow x Liam

A big grin spread across Tillys face ..biting her lip she got up and went to see Jen who was in the shower..

"So Liam's not coming home and you want to go to the beach? Tilly asks

"Yes Matilda I do" Jen says sternly..

"Well wouldn't we have more fun here? Tilly said raising her eye brows suggestively

As Jen wraps herself in a towel she walks over to Tilly looking her in the eye" You Missy are getting worse." She smiles…I thought that it would be a great day out got us visiting the place were we began. Don't you think it would be a perfect way to end our weekend? She asked stroking tillys hair…

"Hmmmm well when you put it like that.."Tilly says..

"Good" now get in that shower before I put you in detention for your bad behaviour.."Jen laughed tapping Tilly on the bottom as she walked past…

Jen and Tilly made some lunch and packed up some Art supplies.. "Ready? Jen asked..

"Uh yeah but we cant leave her together! People might see us" Tilly reminded Jen..

"Oh "Jen frowned.."Oh yeah..

"I'll leave now and you can pick me up behind the dog! Yes? Tilly suggested..

Jen wrapped her arms around Tillys waist. And Kissed her.."Where would I be with out you huh? She winked..

Tilly heads out towards the dog while Jen finishes off the packing..


	33. Chapter 33

Tilly and Jen finally arrive at the beach a little later then planned…Jen got them lost yet again!

"I'm so gonna buy you a sat nav"! You remembering of direction is appalling" Tilly laughed..

"Arhh where's the fun in that ?Jen asks with a giggle…we got here ,that's the main things, and look? She points out to the sea. Showing Tilly they found the statues.."Who needs sat nav? She laughed

As they look at the statues comparing each to one another. .choosing which one was their personal favourite,,

Jen found a nice spot just off the sand for them to have lunch. She laid a blanket and pulled her Art supplies out.".soooo Miss Evan? Has anything inspired you so far that you wanna sketch?

"Well actually yes" You? Tilly smiled..

"Me? Jen asked screwing up her face…"Why would you want to draw me ?she laughed..

Becauseeeeeeeeee You lady ,inspire me and you're the most beautiful thing on this beach. That's why" she smiled..

Jen wrinkling up her nose and laughing…you are soo cheesy !

"I know ,but that's how you make me feel "Tilly smiled leaning into Jens shoulder…

"Well ill let you into a little secret Missy" Jen said lifting tillys chin up so she can see her beautiful green eyes. You make me feel kind of cheesy too. Leaning down for a kiss…I love you Tilly..

Every time Tilly hear Jen say those 3 words it makes her warm inside. She found it hide to conceal her excitement.! Everything that the two have been through, all the heart ache they had faced. Trying to pretend they don't feel anything , showing no emotion when they are in school…Trying hard to stay away from each other…all of it was worth it for Tilly just to hear those words come out of Jens mouth….not only out of her mouth but straight from her heart…Tilly knew that no matter what lies a head for them she was gonna fight her hardest to keep them together ..Tilly may not have had much experience when it comes to matters of the heart but she knew That what her and Jen were going through was real!. She knew that it was love, she knew that she would never feel this way about anyone else ever in her whole life..

Sat on the beach both are sketching for a good hour or so. They haven't spoke to each other the whole time. The silence was comforting to them both, sharing the odd glance…a little while longer had past when Jen turns to Tilly!

"Ok Evans show me what you got? Jen smiled. Wanting to see what Tilly has been so engrossed in…

"You first? Tilly insisted..

"Ok" Jen says as she turns her sketch pad around showing Tilly an amazing sketch of the statues all submerged in the water…with the sun shining down on them! With two silhouettes sat on the beach holding hands! Tilly smiled pointing at the people.."Do I know them? She joked..

"You might " Jen smiled…

"Now show me what you got?

Tilly smiled.." Its not quite finished yet though so no criticizing ok? Tilly warned..

Rolling her eyes and holding out her hand jen took the pad off Tilly looking down at it jen raised her eyebrows and smiled…slightly taken back by what she saw,,

Tilly had sketched her ! Showing Jen just sat there engrossed in her art. With the statues in the back ground!

Tilly this". shaking her head "This is amazing…looking lovingly at Tilly ,Jen cant help the tears forming in her eyes…I'm in love with this picture..

"Good im glad "Tilly smiles wrapping herself around Jen…that is my vision of love Tilly smiles…My love I have in u…the statues that brought us together and the beach where it all began" Tilly explained Kissing Jens shoulder..

Leaning back Into Tilly to feel her warmth Jen felt a huge rush come over her…She had been in love before but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Tilly..if it was possible Jen fell deeper in love with Tilly right there and then,

As the sky was getting darker They both knew it was time to leave" I wish we could stay here " Jen said..

"Me too" Tilly agreed "but we cant ..we gonna have to leave now. What with you having really bad direction skills " she laughed..

Playfully hitting Tilly on the leg Jen sat up .."Ok if we must go I wanna do something first " she said she jumped to her feet ,taking Tillys hands pulling her up…"C'mon she said pulling Tilly across the beach …"What are you doing "? Tilly laughed as she is dragged by Jen…

All of a sudden Jen stopped. Looking around at the statues…."Ok I think this is it " she smiled

"This is what? Tilly asked really confused..

Jen took Tillys face in her hands. Looking deeply at her smiling,,

"This spot!…This spot right here is where we first kissed…where it all started..! Stroking Tillys face with her fingers ,never breaking eye contact,,,

"This weekends been so great I wanted to come here to end it on a high…And now I want to Kiss you like I did the first time…and what better place then exactly where it happened" Jen smiled..

"And you call me cheesy"? Tilly joked..

"Shut up"Jen said pulling Tilly in closer Kissing her slowly and lovingly. Her and Tilly got lost in the moment, The kiss lingering and full of love. It was maybe even more beautiful then their first….


	34. Chapter 34

**SUNDAY MORNING..**

**As Jen woke up from an amazing nights sleep ,she couldn't help but feel a little sad as Tilly wasn't led beside her..**

**Her parents moaned about her being out all weekend so they decided it was best she went home last night..**

**As Jen lays there thinking about what a great day they had yesterday her phone rang "Ugh Liam" Jen thought ..As she rolled over and grabbed her phone..!she frowned..**

**Kelleher? What does he want " ? she thought..**

**Jen" Hello**

**Kelleher" Oh hi Jen its Jim Kelleher here. Just wanted to let you know that the student confidence building coarse wont be starting tomorrow…it will be Tuesday instead" Unfortunaly the head councillor who's running the group has double booked himself ..so we have to wait a day is that ok?**

**Shit Jen thought ,,I completely forgot I signed up to help out…**

**Jen: Oh um yeah that's fine Jim. No problem..**

**Kelleher: Great stuff ill see you bright and early Tuesday. Bye then,,**

**Jen: yh ..um…bye**

**OOOhhh Nooooooooo"Jen said to herself placing her hands over her eyes..**

**How did I forget?**

**This meant that her and Tillys time away at Hayleys wasn't going to happen ..Jen felt awful knowing how much Tilly was looking forward to it… **

**A message came through on Jens phone,…**

**Hey gorgeous**

**Is Liam back? Xx T**

**Jen knew she was gonna have to break it to Tilly but didn't want to just yet**

"**Hey yourself..**

**No he isn't yet! **

**Why? Xx J**

**Just as Jen sent the text there was a knock at the door…Looking at her clock , she thought who could that be at 8am..**

**She dragged herself out of bed to answer the door. Checking through the spy hole …A smile spreads across her face…**

"**Hellllllo you" she says as she answers the door**

**Stood there Holding 2 Coffees and a bang of goodies was Tilly**

"**Room service" She smiled as she made her way in..**

"**Your up and about early aren't you"? Jen smiled kissing Tilly hello..**

"**Hmmmm Tilly moaned showing appreciation of Jens lips..**

"**Yep! Missed you " she answered handing Jen a coffee…Plus I know Liam's home today so we wont get to do this again…Well until we go to London "she smiled placing a muffin on a plate with a little heart of chocolate chips around it…for Jen**

**Jen cringed at those words knowing it was time to tell Tilly London was off..**

**Kissing Tilly again for the breakfast Jen sat down Pulling Tilly onto her Lap..**

"**Yeah ..um..about London" Jen stuttered..**

**We cant go now ! She added squeezing Tilly ..,Kelleher called me this morning reminding me about this group team building thing the collage are running over the half term**

**I completely forgot I volunteered to help out,**

**I'm so sorry Tilly! Jen looking at Tilly with a sad pout..**

**Tilly looked at Jen and could see she was as gutted as she was about missing out on some time together..**

**Stroking Jens hair Tilly smiles…Why do you have to be so kind and caring? She laughed..**

**I mean team building? Why would you wanna do that?**

"**Hmmm because I was mopping around after you! ,You weren't speaking to me and I thought if I was stuck at school I wouldn't have to see you around" Jen sighed..**

**We've been so wrapped up in each other I completely forgot about it..and its not like I can bail out now it starts Tuesday..**

**Wrapping her arms around Jens shoulders Tilly laughs.." Look I am gutted we cant go. I was looking forward to being with u for a whole week….But .. If we cant ..we cant its ok .! she said leaning in for a kiss…Besides as your letting me down , im quite looking forward to what your gonna do to make it up to me" She jokes Nudging Jens nose with her own,…**

"**Mmmmmmmmm! Jen moans as she kisses Tilly..**

**The two share a lingering Kiss that Jen decides to heat up by placing her hand on Tillys behind and entering her mouth with her tongue.." OOoooo Miss Gilmore" Tilly laughed ,at Jens hunger for her…as The two were getting slightly heated Jens phone rang,,,Pulling away she picks it up…"Leave it ! Tilly asks as she trys to Kiss her again,,"I cant " Jen laughed. .Its Liam..**

**Jen: Hey Liam,**

**Yh im good,**

**What now?**

**Ok see you then!**

**Hanging up she looked at Tilly ..he's train is arriving in 20 mins ..I have to pick him up.."she pouts..**

"**Smmmh" so looks like our time is up? Tilly said sadly. No more waking up together..**

**Jen takes Tilly in her arms. No more waking up together for now!" Not forever !she smiles., .Kissing Tillys forehead..**

**Jen gets ready to collect Liam…**

**As she comes out of the bedroom she can see the disappointment on Tillys face even if she was tryna hide it,..**

"**Hey,,please don't be sad.."Jen says as she takes Tillys hand" Look I know this isn't ideal and we have lost our week away but it will be ok…I'll make sure I find time to see you, I promise" She smiled…**

**And if you're a really good girl I might just book us a hotel room for the night , maybe Friday? Jen says in a flirty tone!**

**Tilly couldn't help but smile.."Really? **

"**Yeah why not?" somewhere just out of town..! where we can go for a drinks and dinner and not worry about being seen, I know its not London but its better then nothing …yes? She asks raising her eyebrows, with a smile…**

"**Yep im down for that" Tilly smiles Kissing jen..**

**Ok well I have to go pick Liam up…Do you want a lift anywhere? She asks**

"**Uh nah I might just head over to Sineads..Maddie stayed there last night…**

"**Ok "Jen replied…well if u go first ill just finish off getting ready and head out after you…**

**And with that Tilly kissed Jen again and left. Being careful no one sees her leave..**


	35. Chapter 35

Jen didn't see Tilly for the rest of the day! She had to endure listening to Liam talk for ages about how good his weekend was!

"Not as good as mine" Jen thought with a smile…

Tillys day consisted of sitting in collage coffee listening to Sinead and Ruby telling Maddie how amazing she was.. She didn't know if it was because she had been around Jen for long amounts of time discussing the finer things in life ,the more grow up stuff.. But she found herself becoming really bored At the lack of maturity from her friends!

Tillys never been one to talk about fashion and how annoying boys are, but she found that the conversation between her friends was tiring…she felt like it was the same every time they were together..

"So what are you all doing tonight"? She asked trying to change the subject…

"Well im meant to be hanging out with me so called boyfriend" Sinead replied…

"If he's not stoned you mean"? Maddie added sarcastically..

"Uh Bart's not smoking no more actually" Sinead snapped back..

Rolling her eyes along with the others, Maddie looked at Sinead with a look of disbelief..

"Babe seriously? If you believe that you believe anything,. Just because he tells you that .. doesn't mean he stopped!

"Yeah well I believe him. And until I find out other wise im giving him the benefit of the doubt"

Its called being a supportive girlfriend and when you are one then you can comment…..Ok? Sinead said in a bad mood..pickin her bag up and walking out

Wow what is her problem" Ruby laughed..

Like I know" Maddie replied sipping her coffee…denial is a bitch " she laughed..

Sinead should hang out with Esther they are both drama queens.."

"Hey leave Esther alone" Tilly snapped. She hasn't done anything wrong..

"Ooooo Ok Tills chill " It was a joke." Maddie replied. Gees what is with everyone today?

"I just don't think its fair to say stuff about her, when she isn't here to defend herself that's all" Tilly said unhappy that Maddie was as usual being a bitch..

"Ok ok Im sorry" ,Maddie said holding her hands up…

Tilly decided she has had enough for one day..

"Right I gotta go. My mum needs me to go shopping with her…so catch you later!

Tilly hurry's out the door ,needing to get away from the drama that is the sixth formers lives..

"What has gotten into her? You were only joking? Ruby stated…

"To hell if I know" some people are so sensitive…Maddie didn't care about upsetting Sinead but Tilly was a different matter…she hated Tilly being mad with her…

Once at home Tilly's feeling pretty bored as it was half term and she was expecting to be away ..she had completed all her assignments ..sat on her bed she pulls her phone out…she was gonna text Jen..

Jen however had beat her to it…

As Tilly opened her phone to read a message she was greeted to a picture of Jen blowing her a kiss, with the caption…"I MISS YOU…

This made Tilly smile.. She liked the fact Jen was thinking about her…

Texting Jen back she wished she was actually there to receive the kiss Jen in person..

"Hey beautiful lady

That kiss has made my day..

I miss you too..

Hate being sat at home when I should be with you.

Friday cant come round quick enough..

Im gonna make love to you all night..

Laughing at her cheekiness Tilly continues to type..

Im gonna tease you with my hands, mouth and tongue..

You will be punished for dumping me for some lame school project ;0)

I LOVE YOU xxx T

SEND…. Tilly knew that message would make Jen smile and maybe even blush…

As Jen receives her text from Tilly she is sat on the sofa with Liam watching a movie. Being careful opening it so he doesn't see..

"UHHHHH "Jen nearly chocked on her wine…

"You ok sis? Liam asked worried ..

"Yeah..yeah im fine. Wine went down the wrong way" She lied..

Jen was shocked at tillys naughtiness ..

Biting her bottom lip she read all the message…"God I wish I could see her" she thought to herself…

"You Missy

Are a very bad bad girl..

I nearly choked on my wine reading that ;p

You know how to make a girl blush, which isn't good when im sat next to Liam..lol

As for my punishment? Sounds a lot like what im gonna do to you to make up for cancelling our trip..

So im looking forward to it!

I love you too..

Oh and FYI… I didn't dumped you …xx J

They shared messages for an hour or so.. Which made each other happy knowing they both were feeling the same way ..

Tilly decided to take a long bath and get an early night. She hadn't sleep much the weekend..Jen kept her awake. Not that she minded..

Jen and Liam watched movies most of the night…Jen spent most of the time thinking about how great the weekend had been ,untill she was rudely intupted by Liam snoring…throwing a blanket over him and leaving him where he was she headed to bed..

Tomorrow was a day she should of been heading off for a great weekend with the girl she loved. But instead she was gonna be stuck in school ….She wasn't looking forward to it at all….


	36. Chapter 36

**Tuesday morning**

**Jen arrived at the collage in a bit of a mood. She wasn't really feeling being there. She just wanted to get it over and done with…**

**As she walks past the sixth formers common room. She spots Esther..**

"**Hey Esther.."You do know its half term right? " She smiles..**

**Turning around to see Jen standing in the door way with a smile Esther felt a little embarrassed about being there..**

"**Uh yh…yh I know..Im .ummm.. I just here" struggling with her words..**

**Jen intupted.."Here for the coarse? Knowing Esther felt stupid..Jen tried to make it easy for her..**

**Good im glad you're here. at. Least I don't have to endure it alone.." She smiled..**

"**So you coming?**

**Esther felt a little more at ease..Jen knew she was having a hard time and wanted to make her feel like her presence was welcomed…**

**As the class is in full swing its Jens turn to approach the class..**

"**Ok guys so we are all here because we struggle with something we wish we didn't..**

**Confidence! ..confidence is a big thing….we all have it ,its just some times its hidden a little deeper in us then it is in others…**

**As she wonders round the room looking at all the people that are fully engrossed in what she's saying!**

"**Some times we find it hard to believe in ourselves because of the certain things..**

**Does anyone want to name a few…?**

**As the group starts to call out..**

**Looks**

**Weight**

**Hair colour**

**Spots**

**Height**

**As Jen looks around she notices Esther isn't saying anything…She knows what Esther's problem is so she try's carefully to address it..**

"**Ok all good valid reasons why people feel low…but what makes these things an issue?**

**Anyone?**

**Every one becomes quiet…**

"**Esther?**

**Esther looks at Jen with fear in her eyes" Me? I don't know..**

**Jen could see Esther didn't want to be pushed..**

**Ok ..well let me tell you what I think…**

**I think a lot of the time people feel bad about themselves because of Others !Jen states Looking directly At Esther**

**People who decide that making other people unhappy is fun..Abit of a laugh. But what they don't realise and some of their victims don't realise is that its bullying..**

**Bullies are people who make other peoples lives a misery because theirs isn't great..**

**Who here feels comfortable to admit if they have or are a victim of bulling..?**

**And don't worry I wont ask you for personal experiences I just wanna see who has the confidence to admit it..**

**We are all here for the same reason so no one need feel scared..Jen said sympsthically.**

**Some feel brave enough to raise their hands…while Esther on the other hand..sits quietly looking around….**

**Jen can see a lot of herself in Esther. And it makes her feel sad knowing that she's going through a tough time at the hands of the most annoying people she knows..**

**As they break for Lunch Jen sees Esther sat alone.."Can I join you? She asks with a warm smile..**

"**Free county" Esther mumbles..**

**Sitting down Jen decides to try and talk to Esther alone ..maybe she would feel more comfortable one to one..Jen knew from classes that Esther wasn't great at public speaking…**

"**So ? How are you finding it?**

**I don't know? Esther replies. Its ok I guess..**

**Jen decided Esther wasn't going to open up easily so she tried another tactic,,**

"**Can I share something with you Esther? Something that has to stay between us? You can be my councillor " Jen joked..**

**Esther looked at Jen and Nodded…**

"**OK..well when I was at school I hated every minute of it..**

"**But you're a teacher? Esther added looking very confused..**

**Yeah..but school want easy for me. I liked to study. So I got called a geek. I wasn't into the latest trend in fashion ,,so I was un cool…**

**And collage? Wow collage was the hardest for me…My sexuality was a big issue. People just didn't get it. Some of my friends thought it was weird and separated themselves from me…**

**But what made me realise that I wasn't different ..I was just me. Was the few remaining good friends I had and very nice teacher called Miss Swan ..She made me realise that I was worth it.! .I was important! and I did matter…**

"**Why are you telling me this?**

**Being a lesbian isn't an issue for me! No one cares about that.."Esther said..**

**Ok well that's good.! Look Esther I know your being teased. And I hate seeing it. I know that's why u skip classes. This coarse is so that you can open up…. What im saying is…That im here if you need someone to talk to. Someone that isn't going to talk about it to others!**

**The offers there..ok? Jen knew Esther was feeling a little uncomfortable so she got up and left her alone..**

"**Miss? Esther called..**

**Jen turns to look at her…**

"**!Thanks Miss. She smiles…**

**Jen felt like she made a little break though.."You welcome. And Esther? I don't just mean while we are here. I mean any time." With a smile .Jen headed back Into the building..**

**As the day came to an end Jen actually felt like she enjoyed it more then she thought..maybe it was therapy for her in some sort of way. As Esther walked towards the door..Jen asked**

"**Will I be seeing you tomorrow? **

**Esther looked around the classroom and then at Jen…**

"**Yeah..she smiled…Yeah you will…..**


	37. Chapter 37

Tilly woke up to a text from Jen!

"Hey beautiful hope you slept well!

Can I see you later? Xx J

Tilly smiled as she replied back

"Of coarse

Call me later! Xx T

Jen headed off to collage with a spring in her step ..all she had to do was get through the next few hours and she would have Tilly in her arms and on her on her lips..

As she arrived at collage she spots Esther sat on the bench…Alone sketching..

"You have an amazing eye for detail" she states…

Esther jumps she didn't hear Jen creep up behind her…

"Oh thanks but its rubbish,,..

"Esther? Its not rubbish and this is exactly why I think this coarse will be good for you..

You put yourself down all the time.. when really there isn't any need…

If you produced that in my class I'd easily mark you an A..

So c'mon" Jen says nudging Esther,! ,See the good in yourself..

Esther felt good to hear Jen saying nice things to her…Ok I'll try " she smiled..

As the day went on Jen noticed Esther engaging in the group. .even answering some of the questions asked!

Every now and again Esther would look up at Jen and smile…Jen finally made a break through..

All she had to do now was get Esther to open up about bout the bulling…

Tilly checked the time ! It was getting on for 4.30pm and she hadn't heard from Jen yet..

"Hey Gilmore

Are we still meeting up ? Xx T

Jen was in the common room tiding away the last remains of the day. When her phone went off…

As she read the message a smile spread over her face. She was excited to see Tilly..

Just as she was about to message Tilly back. She was interrupted!

"Uh Miss?

As Jen looks up she sees Esther standing there looking very nervous..

Esther? What's up? Jen smiled still holding her phone ready to text Tilly…

Ummmm you know before when you said that I can talk to you anytime?" Esther said fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. Did you mean it?

Jen could see Esther was nervous and obviously wanted to get something off her chest..

"Yeah" Of coarse "Jen smiled..puttin her phone in her bag,,

Take a seat. She said pointing to the chair opposite her.

As Esther takes a seat ,she looks around as if she's searching for something or someone..

"There's no one around" Jen says. ."Just us..

If you want to share something with me Esther ..it goes no further….I promise

Taking a deep breath Esther began to speak…

"Well you know yesterday when you were talking about bullies?

You explained all different ways that you can be a victim. You know? Its not just about being called names or being hit"

Jen could see Esther was nervous and didn't want to scare her off from telling her what was going on so she decided that she wouldn't say anything….Just nodding..

"Well I think I'm being bullied" Esther continued..

"Some people are going out of their way to constantly belittle me and make me an outcast. Like it doesn't matter what I do its never good enough..

Every time im near them , they always have a dig at me" I cant see what I've done wrong..

Jen really felt for Esther ..she could see a younger her sat there , feeling all the pain she did at collage…their pain was for different reasons but never the less the same pain..

"And how does that make you feel"? Jen asked carefully..

Esther sat there for a while…staring at the floor..

"Well it makes me feel like im not good enough" Like im a no body. It makes me feel….

"What? What does it make you feel Esther..? Jen asked slightly concerned for this fragile girl before her…

Swallowing hard and wiping her eyes .Esther looks at Jen" It makes me feel like I don't want to be here!

At collage? Jen asks..

"Here at all. .Esther answers tears rolling down her cheeks..

Jen got up off her seat and hugged Esther who by now was breaking down,,,

Tilly was slightly put out that she hadn't heard from Jen..so she texted again,,

"Hey

Did you get my text?

Are we meeting ? Xx T

Jen lent across grabbing her phone from her bag…

She quickly texted Tilly back

"Sorry

Gonna have to rain check..

Something came up

Explain soon xx J.

Tilly read the message. .rolling her eyes and shaking her head…Again.. She said to herself..

What could be so important that she had to cancel "Tilly thought..

"Thanks..

You coulda told me earlier..

I've been waiting around like an idiot..

Tilly let Jen know she wasn't happy. !.she sent the message with no Kisses at the end. !.Jen would know she's pissed off at her..

As Jen is comforting Esther ..she encourages her to continue..

"I just want her to stop…I want her to leave me alone. If she doesn't like me that fine. But leave me alone…"Esther sniffs..

Jen knew exactly who she was talking about but needed Esther to say the names. She couldn't just accuse people unless she had hard evidence..

"Who Esther? Who do you want to stop…

Esther realise she said to much. She gets up off her chair grabs her bag..

"Its no one." I have to go….

Esther. If you don't tell me then how can we get it to stop…Jen shouted…Look I know who it is ok? I see it. I see them bulling you..

Esther looks round at Jen.. Unsure if she real knows or if she is just digging…

"What do you know? Who do you see? She asks..

"C'mon Esther you and I both know who I mean…the queen bee and her tag along's maybe? Jen replies folding her arms

Esther stands in front of Jen looking like a small child whose been caught drawing on walls..

"She is untouchable. What she says goes. They all follow her lead. Afraid that if they have a voice she will turn on them.."

"Why do you think she picked you out? Jen asked

Esther is a little nervous 1 She knows she couldn't walk away now. She had said to much..

"Well I thought it was because like an idiot I made a pass at her" Esther said with a little laugh..

Why I didn't that I don't know ..cause there is actually nothing attractive about her. Her ugliness from inside pours out of her..

Jen smiled at the fact Esther was getting a voice. She was expressing her feelings..!

"But the more I thought about it the more I realised it was way before that.."Ester stated..

Esther was unsure if she should continue or not. She believed Maddie was jealous over her friendship with Tilly..But knowing Jen had history with Tilly she felt torn…

Jen pushed Esther to continue…she felt Esther was getting somewhere and didn't want her to hold anything in…

"Go on Esther" If it isn't that then…..what is it?

Taking a deep breath and looking away from Jen ,Esther spoke..

"Its Tilly…

Jen was shocked at what she heard…"TILLY? She thought!

Jen's heart began to race. She felt hot all of a sudden. She felt her legs turn to Jelly so she sat down..

What about her? Jen spat out..Tryin to show no emotion..

Esther also sat down.! .Her and Tilly have been friends for like forever..Shes protective over Tilly and hates the thought of Tilly not being around..

She doesn't like Tilly to close to others. And when we….Esther stopped. Unable to look at jen..which was a good thing because Jen was close to tears..

When we all went on a trip a while back. She made me feel like I wasn't involved in the group…Tilly and I went on a date!. Which again Maddie decided to try and ruin. By showing up…Esther said shaking her head..

When she found out we Kissed she totally changed towards me. wouldn't speak to me. Never invited me to anything. And when she would make a point of letting me know she had made plans and they didn't involve me…Tilly would invite me Esther said with a warm smile…" Maddie would give me the dirtiest looks ever..espically if Tilly and I were speaking..

She hates me because others don't…

Jen swallowed hard trying to be professional…Have you thought about talking to Tilly? Maybe getting her to help you?

NO ! No Miss I don't want no one to know..im telling you because you promised you wouldn't say anything. You cant go back on that ..you cant tell anyone I said these thing.."Esther got herself slightly worked up…

O.k. calm down. I wont I promise..Jen said. Placing her hand on Esther's shoulder…If that's what you want ..I'll keep it between us"Jen smiled..


	38. Chapter 38

Once Jen had arrived home, she remembered Tilly had texted her. Reading the message she knew she had annoyed Tilly..As Liam was busy with the gym Jen decided to text Tilly asking to meet so she could explain…

Jen: Hey I am sorry..

Are you busy?xx J

Tilly was sat in collage café with Neil and jono..they were always the best company when she was feeling down..

She was laughing at neil telling them how he's born to be a star…

She pulls out her phone and reads the text..

Tilly:

You want to meet know?

Not so busy huh?

Jen;

Please. .xx J

Tilly.

Well im at the coffee shop..

Jen: ok meet you in 10..xxJ

Jen knew she was in for a rough time. But was sure once Tilly knows why she bailed on her she would be ok..

As Jen arrived at the coffee shop she see's Tilly sat with the boys. So she heads over to order herself a coffee making sure Tilly could see she was there..

"Whoa" Dude Miss Gilmore is looking hot as hell" Jono says nudging Neil to look…

Neil shoots Tilly a look who is also staring at the teacher..

"Yeah she's easy on the eye I guess. Neil says. Don't you agree Tils..he winks

"What? Tilly says shocked…Oh ,,ummm…yeah she's ok…Right im off.! .she smiles as she gets up to leave…

Once Jen collects her coffee she heads out in the same direction as Tilly.

Catching up with Tilly just behind the su bar. She sits beside her..

I know your angry with me! Jen says quietly..

But I promise you. I really was in an awkward position. A student wanted to talk about some things she's going through..

Tilly sat with her arms folded. Shaking her head!

Jen you didn't even text me to let me know. I been sat around waiting all day ..and as usual you dismiss me with a shitty some other time text..

"Hey …Jen said shocked at Tillys attitude..

Tilly look…Im sorry ok…what didn't you want me to do…tell the student to get over it while I text u a loving message?

I mean for god sake..

"It was your idea to meet up. Not mine" Tilly said angrily..

Yes I know and I wanted to ..badly. But something came up. I could'nt turn her way..

If you knew what I was talking about you wouldn't be like this.."Jen said getting annoyed herself at Tillys selfishness…

Well tell me then?… Tell me what was more important then me? Tilly demanded..

"I Cant…you know that! Jen said shaking her head…

"Smmhhhh typical…you drop me and I don't even get an explaination..great!…Tilly said..

Jen by now was getting pissed off at Tillys attitude..

What the hell has gotten into you ?Jen spat

I told you I had to support a student in her time of need. Why cant you just except that?

Tilly by now was in a full on teenage strop…

"Oh female student?

What you doing lining up the next one.? As soon as the words left Tillys mouth she knew she didn't mean it…

Jen was shocked at Tillys comment. She couldn't believe she had said such and awful thing..

Jen? Jen I didn't mean…..

Jen got up. Looked at Tilly with the saddest face ever..! How could you! How could you say such a vile thing…

Jen went to walk away from Tilly.

Jen? Jen no wait please" Tilly shouted as she Grabbed Jens arm. Pulling away Jen was crying. Get off me Tilly..shaking her head she was so hurt by Tillys outburst..

Im sorry? Tilly said tears building up in her eyes..

Jen became angry. Her tears rolling down her cheeks..

If you really must know I was comforting a student who for no fault of her own is being bullied by your so called friends…So badly that she feels like she doesn't want to live! ..so im sorry. .if I didn't ask her if she could come back some other time because I had plans.."

My friends? Who? What do you mean? Jen? Tilly said really confused..

Yes Tilly your friends.! .them morons you hang out with..Jen fired at Tilly…as she walked off she turns to Tilly..you know I look at them and I cant see why you would be friends with them? You the naturally caring,kind,generous one. The mature one. But now? Now I see it. Your no different to them…Jen wipes her tears and walks away from Tilly..

Tilly is confused as to what Jen was saying..Maddy bulling someone? Who?

Tilly was left standing alone. She kicks herself for being so immature. She cant believe she said such a stupid thing. She knows Jen would never! …What have I done? She says to herself..

Jen is at home in bits..shes so hurt that Tilly would say such a thing.!

Sat alone in the dark she's wondering if Tilly really meant it. And if she didn't then why say it…did she feel that and the words slipped out? Or was she just acting up and not thinking? Either way she has hurt Jen and Jen was in no mood to speak to Tilly anytime soon!…

Tilly has called Jen over 10 times…she knew how hurt Jen was and need to tell her again how sorry she was…

She decided if jen wouldn't answer her calls then she would text!

TILLY

Jen , please talk to me!

Im an idiot..

I didn't mean what I said,

I was begin selfish. I know how caring you are and I love the fact you are trying to help others..

Please talk to me! Please

I love you xx T

Jen read the message and went to delete it straight away. But she knew Tilly wouldn't give up..

Jen

You have hurt me Tilly..

Just leave me alone..

I cant talk to you right now

Tillys heart broke in two reading Jens reply. She knew it was her fault she also knew Jen wasn't to be pushed so she respected Jens wishes and left her alone,,,

Both women fell asleep with tear stained cheeks..both un sure of their future together…


	39. Chapter 39

It was 5am Jen had been lying awake for what seemed like hours, She was still in shock at the way Tilly had behaved,

She couldn't shake off what Tilly had said to her, even if she knew Tilly didn't mean it,! It had hurt her deeply.

She felt quite lonely at this point and wished she could confide in someone! ..She knew she wasn't ready to see or speak to Tilly so there was only one place she could go where she felt safe and wouldn't be judged…

Picking up her phone scrolling down her contacts list to Hayley's number and pressed the call button

"Jennifer, Gilmore?

What the fuck are you doing up at this time?

Jen smiled she always knew that voice cheered her up…

"Hello!

I knew you would be up! Jen laughed..

How are you?"

"Your calling me at 5.15 in the morning to see how I am?

Shut the fuck up..

What's up baby girl?

Jen knew there was no fooling her friend, so she had to just come out with it…

"Can I come to see you?

Need a friend.."

Jen could feel herself getting a little choked up…

"Babe of coarse you can come here! you know that …You never need to ask!"

Hayley was a little intrigued as to why her Friend was "needing a friend". .they had spoke 2 days ago and Jen seemed happy as ever..

Ok thanks babe, jen replied. Is today ok with you?

Yh today's great I'll make the spare room up for you! Is Tilly coming? Hayley lightly said …

Jen didn't really want to discuss it over the phone so tried to keep her tone casual…

"Nope ,not this time. Just me..

Hayley knew something wasn't right but didn't want to pry ,she gathered Jen would tell her when she arrived…

"Ok sweet cheeks, well you know where the key is. I'll see you later..

I'll chill the wine! Hayley laughed as she hung up…

Jen felt a little relieved that Hayley didn't question her. She knew Hayley would help her out and be there for her. Like she's always been..

All Jen had to do know was get out of finishing the confidents coarse.. she felt a little bad that she wasn't gonna be around to help Esther but she had her own problems and couldn't help others if she was feeling conflict herself…

Jen decided she would call Kelleher later on, but for now she needed to pack for her trip…

Tilly is also awake early. checking her phone to see if Jen had texted her.? Much to Tilly's disappointment..

Tily just sat around for most of the morning. She thought maybe if she heads into the village she might see Jen..She knows Jen isn't one to be pushed but the not knowing was Killing her…Evan if Jen was ending things and as much as it would break Tillys heart at least she'd know..

As Tilly heads into the village she checks her phone again…Still nothing ..

She's looking at the pictures of Jen and herself from last weekend…that weekend was so perfect neither one of them wanted it to end..

"Tilly you idiot" Tilly whispers to herself stroking Jens face with her thumb. Please god…please don't take her away from me,,,please don't let this be it ! She said as she looked up into the sky..

Tilly didn't want to seem an idiot hanging around on her own so she had arranged to meet George for a coffee. As she headed into the village she noticed Jens car parked outside her flat.!

Checking the time she wondered why Jen wasn't at collage?

Standing by the deli waiting for George she contemplates knocking Jens door to see if she was Ok.

Pacing the pavement thinking what to do for the best Tilly cant keep her eyes off Jens door. Knowing the women she loved was just meters away was Killing her…just then The main door to Jens flat opens and out she walks. Almost instantly making eye contact with Tilly..standing still for just a few seconds Jen breaks off and throws her bag into the car..headin into the shop…Tilly is gutted that Jen had turned her back on her…

George arrives all happy that his was seeing his boyfriend Ryan later on that day. He was jumping up and down ,so excited…..Yet Tilly hasn't heard a word of it…she cant keep her eyes off the shop waiting for Jen to come out…

"Tilly? Tills you listening? George asked nudging his friend..

What? Oh sorry George… yh that's gonna be great for you ,she smiled

I dunno bout you but I need a drink. Shell we go to the shop?" She asked

Just as they entered the shop .Jen was coming out…stopping before she physically bumped into Tilly..

Excuse me" Jen said as she moved for them to walk in…

Hi Miss

Are you enjoying the holidays" George said all happy..

Looking up Jen forced a smile

Hi George..

Yeah ..yeah its ok thanks. She said as she hurried away not even glancing at Tilly…Tilly was close to tears she needed to know what Jen was thinking.?. Why was she putting bags into her car,? Why hasn't she made contact?

Tilly pulled her phone out and began to type…

"Are you going somewhere? X

Jen knew as soon as her phone went off it was Tilly..she felt awful that she had ignored her but she couldn't look at her. She knew she would break. And didn't want to show weakness in front of people…

Reading the text message Jen holds the phone to her chest and closes her eyes…

"Ohhh god ..she sighs..

Yes im going to Hayleys Tilly

I need a time out.

You've really hurt me and I cant think straight while im here..

I don't want to make a decision I might regret..

I know you want to talk but I cant right now..

Im sorry ! J

Tillys heart broke when she read the message she just wanted to rewind that stupid moment where she ruined things for what maybe forever…

Please Jen…please don't leave like this..

Can we at least talk before you go?

I know I don't deserve it but I really need to see you?

Please ? T xx

Jen knew Tilly wasn't gonna make this easy but she felt torn. She was so angry at her yet her heart was hurting to be near her,. She knew if she sees Tilly it will make things worse.

No!

Im sorry Tilly

I just cant see you right now..

I know your hurting to but u need to let me deal with this my way..

I'll be back in a few days then we can talk!

Tilly couldn't leave it like this she had to see Jen…She made her excuses to George and headed over to Jen's place. As she turned the corner Jen was getting into her car…

"Jen?

Jen wait…

Please….As Tilly reached the car,jen wound the window down…"Tilly? What did I say in the text? I cant do this with you right now!

Slightly out of breath Tilly mumbles.."I know….I know and I deserve it …I just wanted to see you before you leave…

I just wanna say one thing and I will let you go…

Jen could see the tears in Tillys eyes and felt her heart melt a little she hates seeing Tilly cry…

Tilly can do this when I get back? Jen sighs..

"No!. no I need to say this. I don't know what your going to London for…I don't know if your going to decide where our future lies…weather your gonna dump me or not ..so I need to say this…

Taking a deep breath and leaning on Jens car. She looks at her older lover in the eyes. And smiles..

I love you! I love you so much it hurts. I miss you when I don't see you ..I smell your perfume everywhere I go…giving up holding the tears in Tilly lets them roll down her cheeks. As she continues

I know I was stupid to say what I did and I know I hurt you…But I swear on my life I didn't mean it. And if your going away to decide if you can forgive me or not…then I want you to know that…I cant live without you Jen…not now!

Standing there in silence for a few seconds looking at the ground! Tilly felt Jens hand on her face…wiping away her tears..

Jen to had tears in her eyes ,Pulling her hand away she quickly realised they were in a very public place..

"Look I have to go…"We will talk when I get back.."Just give me some space ..ok? Jen pleaded..

Pulling away from the car Tilly nodded…

"Thank you ! Jen said as she drove away. Watching Tilly in the rear view mirror until she turned a corner..

These were gonna be the longest few days of Tillys life…


	40. Chapter 40

BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS! IM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT STILL… PLS KEEP READING!

As Jen arrived at Hayley's place she was about to search for the key when the door opened. Standing

there with a warm smile was Hayley!

"Hugs? She said holding out her arms

Jen smiled as she dropped her bag and hugged her friend tightly..

"Its good to see you! Jen smiled. But what are you doing here? She asked..Hayley had told her to let herself in and that she wouldn't be to late back from work..

"Well my gorgeous friend I gathered you may just be in need of me today ..sooooo I gave myself the day off..ive cooked us some dinner and brought shit loads of wine.." So settle in then I want to know what the hell is going on with you" Hayley replied bluntly. She knows Jen has a tendency to brush things off instead of talk so she wasn't giving her the opportunity this time..

As Jen dumped her stuff in the spare room., Hayley finished off dinner,

"Pour the wine then " She said as Jen entered the kitchen..

"Something smells nice " Jen said as she opened a bottle of white wine..

"Yup call me nigella baby" Hayley joked. Nodding towards the table.."Sit

As the two friends sit to eat Hayley looks at Jen

"Sooo? She asked

"Soooooooooo "Jen replied

"Sooo why are you here? And why isn't Tilly red head with you? Hayley asked sipping her wine..

Jen felt a little awkward at having to tell Hayley why she was alone.. Although she needed her friend she wasn't keen on talking…

"We're not joined at the hip you know " she laughed trying brush her friend off…

"Stop bullshitting me Gilmore..Whats happened. We spoke a few days ago and everything was all hearts and flowers. So what's gone down?

Jen looked at her friend knowing she wasn't gonna back down..Jen had to open up and confide in her friend..

"Tilly and I've just had a little fall out ,that's all"

Oh for fuck sake Jen ..you forget I've known you all my life. Stop fobbing me off and tell me what the shit happened…C'mon" Hayley said nudging her,..

Rolling her eyes and moving away from the table to wash her plate..Ok ..ok..Tilly just said something that kinda made me think that she's not ready for this! She through a strop because I had to cancel on her. Which I understand because I do it quite a bit" But I had to work…a student needed my help ..

"What did she say? Hayley asked..

Jen stopped washing up. And closed her eyes like she was reliving that moment..

"Its kind of stupid when I think about it. But it hurt me, made me feel like although she is more mature then her years she is still very young!…

Jen went over and sat next to Hayley…"She was in a mood I had to cancel our plans ..when I finally caught up with her she was in a full on strop…

I explained about a student I had that's in a bad place right now and how she needed my help…

As soon as I said "SHE" Tilly got her back up

"So she was in a shitty because you were helping a female student? Hayley asked confused as to why that would upset Jen…

"Yeah pretty much!. Then she said something that broke me…Jen trailed off. Drawing rings on the table with her fingers…

"What did she say Jen? Hayley wondered…

Jen swallowed hard and closed her eyes to pull back the tears…

"She said…licking her bottom lip…She said…what are you doing line up the next one..referin to her being my student..Jen couldn't look at Hayley once she said the words…

"Awwwww babe" Hayley said leaning onto Jens shoulder…That was a bit silly of her wasn't it?

But you know im sure she never meant it…Hayley said trying to easy her friends pain…

"I know ..Jen said lying her head on Hayleys…I know but it cut so deeply..

I feel like a hypocrite because I've hurt her so many times .Ending things with her! ..But those words Hayley" jen said shaking her head. .They burn right through me…I didn't want to jump in and do something I'd regret…soooo I came here to get some breathing space!

"But you and Tilly have spoke right? I mean you haven't left it up in the air? Hayley asked looking at her friend! Oh jen! "you have aint ya?

Jen got up and stood looking out the window. Crossing her arms.."I had to. I couldn't speak to her. I was angry, I know I shouldn't have,,,but…Jen trailed off…

Not that she allowed me too"Jen smiled slightly. She turned up just as I left. Apologising again ..and again…told me she loved me and how I mean everything to her….

Hayley got up and walked over to Jen wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head on Jens shoulder…" And you love her? Yessss? So why are you acting like this? You know she means more to you then anything.."Hayley told Jen..

Jen nodded.."I know…and she does…I just cant shake it off. I think about it all the time..

"Come sit..Hayley told Jen ..Its tough love time baby" Hayley laughed as she pulled Jen to the sofa..

Ok listen to me! Hayley started holding Jen's hands.."I love you ,you're my best friend but….You are really shit at talking about things.."She smiled..Jen I don't think what Tilly said was fair..and I get that its hurt you deeply. But C'mon she didn't mean that ..she knows how hard you tried to fight your feelings. Look bottom line is you have been in love before right?

Jen just sat in silence listening to her friends wise words. Nodding in agreement..

"you have felt something. But you said before it was nothing like you feel for Tilly..

"It wasn't..Jen replied..Tilly isn't just in my heart she's in every piece of me.."

"Exactly …your feeling all this and it scares you…but you've been here before…that poor girl is going through this huge thing in her life a love so intense and at the tender of 17-18...with no experience of it at all..! Babe I know she's mature and she is a beautiful girl but you do need to take into consider her age sometimes…no matter how mature she is the fact remains is that she is only 18...almost "

Hayley said with a smile…

Jen sat quietly taking in all that her friend had said to her. She knew she might have over reacted but it was how she felt at the time…Jen does have a tendency to run when things get on top of her ..she just thought that maybe a few days away to really think about hers and Tillys relationship was what she needed…

Looking at her friend Jen replied.."You know I hate it that your always right. She laughed..

Hayley joining in with a giggle..Yh I know Jennifer it's a gift….

Jen and Hayley sat talking for a while more then Jen headed into the bathroom for a shower to freshen up…once she was out the way Hayley went through her phone searching out Tillys number,,,,

**BACK IN HOLLYOAKS…**

**Tilly had felt so low all day she decided to stay home ,She wasn't in the mood for company and she knew her friends would see she's upset and would want a explanation…Tilly decided to have a good clear out in her room! ..Although she knew Jen wouldn't be contacting her…she couldn't help but check her phone every few minutes…!**

**Tilly tried her hardest to take her mind off Jen and what she said but it wasn't easy…as she was putting some things in the attic she heard her phone ringing….She hurried into her room knocking over everything in her way…the number wasn't one she knew but answered it any ways…**

**Tilly ;Hello**

**Hayley; Hi is that Tilly?**

**Tilly; yeah it is who's asking?**

**Hayley; Oh good times ..Tills its me Hayley! How ya doing?**

**Tilly; Hayley .? Oh hi ..im ok thanks..**

**Hayley ; liar "she laughed…**

**Look as you know I have Jen here…she told me everything…**

**Tilly; she did huh? Yeah I know before you say it im an idiot..**

**Hayley ; yeah you are ya dickhead "Hayley laughed "but so is Jen…you too have something so special. Its not often that kinda love comes along…so I suggest you tell your parents some bullshit and get ya sexy little ass down here…**

**Tilly; smmmh I'd love nothing more then to do that Hayley ,.but Jen made it perfectly clear she doesn't want me around right now" she needs time..**

**Hayley; What she needs is a kick up the ass which I've gave her. Now you need to be here so you can kiss and make up…**

**Tilly thought about it for a few minutes..**

"**I cant! I mean She will be angry with me. And as much as I want to see her to make it up to her. I don't want to push her…She will be furious **

**Hayley ; leave Gilmore to me…I've known her all her life ..I wouldn't ask you if I thought it was a bad idea…trust me?**

**Tilly; Ok but if it all goes wrong your taking the blame !**

**Hayley Ha yeah ok no problem!. It will be fine ..there's only so much Jeremy Kyle I can play ! You have my number now so call me when you hit London and ill pick you up ok?**

**Tilly ; yeah ok..ummm Hayley..you sure this is wise? **

**Hayley trust me…see you in a few hours..**

**Tilly couldn't help but smile. She was in two minds. She knew Jen can be very touchy and wasn't sure how well her turning up would go down but she had to trust Hayley…At least Hayley was there to help her…If Jen kicked off she would at least have Hayley to defend her…**

**Tilly packed herself a bag and headed to the train station…..**


	41. Chapter 41

As Tilly walked out of Paddington station she saw Hayley waiting for her…"Oi oi Red. Where you been all my life" Hayley laughed as she got out the car to greet Tilly with a hug!

"You ok? She asked

"No "Tilly laughed..Im nervous. I think this is a bad idea..

"Oh what is with all the negativity.? It makes me itchy"Hayley laughed….

C'mon lets go get ya wifey back….

As Hayley pulls up outside her apartment block Tilly starts to panic…"This is a bad idea. I cant do this. Maybe I should just go home…wait for her to come back…I…I..

Woahhhh woahhhh and breath..Tilly calm down! Seriously "Hayley said. She might freak out a little when she sees you but she will come round..! trust meeeee..Tilly I promise I wont let her go mad at you! Ok?

Tilly looked at Hayley and could see she wasn't worried! ..taking a deep breath Tilly nodded.. Ok you know her best ..Tilly smiled..

And with that they headed inside…

"Jennnnnnny.? You in? Hayley shouted..

Jen walked out from the bedroom.."Yeah im here. She smiled..

"where you been? One minute you were here the next gone..

"Yeah ….I had to pick something up?

Something? Jen asked with a frown..

"Yeah ! Hayley said with a smile. Something for you.!

Jen was slightly confused as to what Hayley was going on about…

"Okkkkk Jen said holding out her hand. Give me it then!. She laughed..

"Uh its slightly bigger then your hand" Hayley smiled walking over to Jen" its more like this"! She said as she grabs Jens arms and holds them out into the hugging position…

Jen was laughing now. She was very confused as to what Hayley was up too…..

"Ta daaaaaa" Hayley said as she swung the door open to reveal Tilly stood there. Looking very nervous..

Jen's smiled turnt into a frown…"What are you doing here? She asked in a cold tone

Tilly could tell Jen wasn't happy she was here…"I…I..

"I invited her" Hayley said And before you start with your bullshit You two need to talk..soooooo"Hayley said as she pushed Tilly inside the door…"Im gonna piss off and your gonna talk..! And Jen? Don't make me come back here to world war 3..and you Tilly? don't leave, even if she kicks you out DON'T leave…do you both understand?

"Tilly nodded and gave Hayley a slight smile…

"Hayley could see Jen was fuming.."Oi Gilmore? Did you hear me…? Jen was just staring at her friend. Mad that she has done this…

"Jen? Hayley shouted. Did you hear meeeee"

"Yes I hear you…Jen replied..

As Hayley shut the door ..the 2 lovers heard her locking it behind her…

Walking over to the window with her arms folded ! Jen closed her eyes and shook her head..

"It wasn't my idea? Tilly said ..Hayley insisted I come..

"I know…Jen replied unable to look at Tilly..

I just wanted to be alone. I needed this time to sort my head out and….

"And find away out "?Tilly added with a lump in her throat..

Holding her head in her hands Jen had to suck it up and talk to Tilly…

"No…Tilly…I came here because I didn't want to lose it and end things or say things I didn't mean. I came here to clear my head

You don't get it do you? Jen said biting her bottom lip..

I need to be here. For Hayley to sort me out. She tells me straight ..turning around to Tilly looking at her…Tilly I don't want to end this…I cant end this…But what you said?

"I know! Tilly inturpts..what I said was stupid and Immature and I've been kicking myself ever since…

Tilly come here. Sit down " Jen says as she heads to the kitchen table..

Tilly what you don't understand …through out the whole of our relationship my biggest fear is people finding out…what they will say? Think?

Its not you that's gonna be ridiculed. Its me…im the teacher.,..im the adult…

Your gonna be the poor student who was seduced by her teacher.."

"But you didn't seduce me" Tilly adds…it was me that chased you. Me that wouldn't give u up…

Touching Tillys hand..Jen continued. You and I know that Tilly but that's not what people are gonna think. No matter how much you protest Tilly…You gonna be the victim and im gonna be the big bad teacher. Who took advantage of you…I'll be called all sorts of names. I'll get abused everywhere I go. I'll lose my career. Even go to jail..

Tilly's tears fall out of her eyes.."Id never let them say those things.."

Jen smiled and wiped Tillys tears away.."You cant stop it….What im trying to say is…I expect that from people who don't understand. But to hear you say it ..broke my heart..

I know you didn't mean it and I don't doubt for a second its been killing you too. And Hayleys right. I shouldn't have ran out on you like I did…And for that…Im sorry Tilly"

Tilly smiled wiping her eyes…Jen im the one who's sorry ..Its just being here last time was so amazing being together the way we were…your friends excepting us. I guess I just forgot the rules back home. I got use to being with you that when I couldn't I got angry. I know your career is important and I have to learn to share you!..

I just need to know one thing! Tilly pauses taking a deep breath…!"Are we breaking up?

Jen smiled stroking Tillys face.."No…No were not… we came this far. If we fall at the last hurdle it would have been for nothing"…

"Ohhhh thank god"Tilly laughed. The whole way here ive been trying to prepare myself for "The talk" she smiled…

"Smmmmh But listen Tilly…you have got to understand… Sometimes work has to come first ok…sometimes its gonna get in the way of us!

"Tilly nodded. I know that now and I understand…"But Jen…..if we aren't breaking up do you think maybe you could just Kiss me…please... Because ive missed you so much…I feel lost without you,"Tilly smiled..

Jen laughed at Tilly…I think I can manage that..Jen said as she leaned in and gave Tilly a small soft Kiss….."What is that it? Tilly frowned..

"Yes it is " Jen said ruffling up Tillys hair.."Well until you jump in the shower. Then you can show me how much you've really missed me! Jen smiled Kissing Tilly again…

Tilly had the biggest grin on her face at Jen's change of heart. She couldn't believe 30mins ago she was standing outside the door thinking she was about to lose Jen forever…Now she was getting ready to make love to her…

Jen stands in the kitchen pouring more wine" Well? She asks Tilly..

Tilly got up walked towards Jen took her wine off her and sipped it.." Well Miss bossy boots. Can I at least have a glass of wine first…

Jen smiled and gave Tilly a glass..

Jen looked at Tilly with loving eyes,,,I missed you" she said..

Tilly didn't even answer her. She just crashed into her and Kissed her passionately..pullin at her waist to feel her closer…Kissing Jen hard to show her how much she Had missed her…Entering Jens mouth with her tongue, which made both women moan with pleasure. As Tilly slid her hand up Jens top..Jen broke the Kiss" Uhhhhh slow down there" She laughed..

Tilly rolled her eyes and moved away grabbing her wine.." Yeah fine…im going for a shower then your in trouble…"

Jen laughed…I'll look forward to it…As Tilly entered the bathroom ..Jen took her phone to and text Hayley…

"Thank you! Xxxxxxx ..


	42. Chapter 42

Jen quickly cleans the kitchen and heads into the bedroom where Tilly is drying herself off…Watching her put on her underwear..Jen cant help but smile…

"Uh you wont be needing them" She said with a giggle..

Tilly jump not expecting Jen to be behind her. Turning around stood in her bra and briefs "Oh and whys that? She asked cheekily…Are you saying im easy? She said raising her eyebrows…

Jen laughed walking over to Tilly pushing her down on to the bed.."That's exactly what im saying "She laughed as she climbed on to Tilly Kissing her passionately. .entering Tillys mouth with her tongue..Jen couldn't hide her need for Tilly…Kissing Tilly hard holding her hands over her head.. she kisses her neck and shoulders…Pushing Tillys legs apart she took hold of Tillys heated spot…slipping her fingers into tillys underwear. She massaged Tillys clitoris with her fingers sliding them up and down Tillys lips…"Tilly was crying out at Jens touch ..Still Kissing Tilly hard Jen begins to suck and bite down on her neck.."I want you so much "Jen whispers in to her ear as she enters Tillys opening with 2 Fingers This caused Tilly to moan. Not sexually but in pain..Jen had entered her a bit harder then Tilly was prepared for. Jens had lost control of herself and hadn't realised she was being slightly forceful…As much as Tilly was loving her touch and being close to Jen she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.."

"Jen…Jen stop…Jen!.she called.! .Jen stopped slightly shocked at Tillys out burst.."What? What's wrong" Jen asked ..

"Can we just slow it down a bit…Tilly asked. Seeing Jen was slightly confused …I just want us to be together.."Jen kissed Tillys neck. That's what we're doing isn't it. She smiled..

"No..Jen I mean..smhhhhhh..Its just…Tilly couldn't say what she wanted to she felt stupid..

Jen could see something wasn't right…learning up taking her weight off Tilly." What's wrong? She asked..

Tilly looked at Jen "Its Just your kinda hurting me a little. She said biting her lip feeling a little embarrassed…

Jen was surprised. She wasn't taking any notices of what she was doing only in that she had missed Tilly so much that she just wanted to feel her.."Oh my god im so sorry she said rolling off Tilly sitting on the edge of the bed…" I didn't mean to hurt you ..I just..

Tilly stroked Jens hair. I know. You just missed me…Tilly smiled. Wrapping her arms around Jens waist and kissing her back. Its ok Jen I don't want you to feel bad..Im just not use to sex like that. She laughed.! .You haven't taught me rampant sex yet…

Jen laughed and turnt a round to face Tilly…Well we don't have to learn that do we ,she smiled kissing Tilly..lets go back to slow and meaningful…I mean if you want too? She asked ..Tilly laid Jen down. Smiled and replied..yeah I'd like that as she leant down to Kiss her eager lover…

Tilly and Jen made love softly for hours..kissing,touching and caressing each other into mutable orgasms…

Hayley had text Jen to say she was staying out the night with her "special friend" So they had the place to themselves not that they were leaving the bedroom…Lying in each others arms..jen asks Tilly about her birthday.."So Miss…Your 18 next week…is there anything you would like? she said kissing Tillys shoulder..Tilly rolled over to face Jen.."Yup" You ,Tilly smiled..

Jen laughed and rolled her eyes. That isn't exactly a birthday present is it?

Tilly kissed Jen softly." It is for me.! .she said. .I'd love to wake up with you on my 18th birthday. That would be better then any gift. Just me … you…like this… all day"

Jen frowned at Tilly..well that isn't my idea of an 18th birthday present. But if that's what you want then that's what you can have ,,she smiled pulling Tilly in for a kiss…

The 2 women fell asleep holding each other. .both with a smile on their faces ..The love between these to was proving to be stronger then they had realised…..


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Jen is in the kitchen making Tilly breakfast before she woke. As she put the finishing touches to it she headed into the bedroom…Making Tilly jump. She was sat on the dressing table looking in the mirror…Oh god I wish you'd stop making me jump "she smiled looking at Jen..

Jen stood still staring at Tilly looking really upset..

"Jen? You ok? Tilly smiled slightly concerned at the facial expression on Jen's face..

Jen placed the breakfast tray on the side and walked over to Tilly sitting beside her…slowly pulling Tillys dressing gown off her shoulder..

"Oh my god! Tilly I am so so sorry she said almost crying…

"Jen its fine she Tilly said. don't be silly..

Jen couldn't take her eyes off of Tillys neck and arms. How can you say that Tilly look at you! I've bruised you. Look at your arms..Jen said lifting Tillys hand up so she could see how bad Tillys bruised were…

Jen its not as bad as it looks. Their just hickeys on my neck…"Jen shook her head. No Tilly no there not..ive bruised you I can see teeth marks. And her wrists ..look. How can you say its not as bad as you think.."

Tilly took Jens face in her hands ..,C'mon Gilmore. Stop being so soft Tilly laughed..Im fair skinned you could flick me and ill bruise. Don't get upset. Its ok..

Jen wasn't convinced she knew she had hurt Tilly or she would not have been looking at them in the mirror…

I didn't realise I was being so forceful. I just wanted you so badly I….

Tilly kissed her to stop her from explaining…Look instead of sitting her feeling bad about it. Why don't you take me to bed and kiss me better…Tilly said in a flirtatious manner.

You want me to make love to after this"?Jen asked lifting Tilly's arm up..

"Yup! That's exactly what I want you to do" Tilly laughed kissing Jen and walking her over to the bed..

As Tilly climbs on to the bed she pulls Jen down on top of her.."Stop worrying. I am really ok" she said stroking away a lose strand of Jens hair..

"Jen was still upset about hurting Tilly but she nodded and smiled at Tilly..leaning down to kiss you gently..

As the two get a little heated..Tilly can feel Jen holding back so she takes the lead…rolling Jen underneath her…Tilly begins to kiss Jen slowly entering her mouth with her tongue,. Teasing Jen's rolling it around dipping it in and out of Jens mouth causing Jen to deepen the kiss…Tilly could feel Jen relaxing more as she started to heat up…Tilly opens Jens dressing gown to reveal her naked body..

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm that's what I like to see" Tilly laughs as she kisses her way from Jens mouth to her breasts…Kissing around them teasing Jen's nipple with her tongue…Jen wraps her legs around Tilly to feel her closer…As Tilly massages One of Jens breasts in her hand. Listening to Jen groan with pleasure…Tilly slowly sends kisses down Jens stomach..teasin her and she made her way to her groin. Just as Jen thought she had reached her hot area Tilly would move direction which sent Jen mad..Tilly….she moaned…she could feel Tilly smile under her kisses…Running her fingers through Tillys hair she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter..Tilly was still playing the waiting game with Jen teasing her more and more. This time she opened Jens legs further apart to see her beauty spot…This was slowly becoming Tillys favourite place and as much as it was killing Tilly holding back she loved the way it drove Jen mad…

Tilly was laying Light kisses on Jens thighs very close to her wetness. As she quickly placed a light kiss on to Jens lips she heard Jen take a deep breath in…she knew Jen was yearning for her to touch her but Tilly couldn't get enough of watching Jen struggle.."

Tilly…oh Tilly for god sake ..touch me.. Jen cried

By this time Tilly was so horny she felt close to release.! .as she buried herself In between Jens legs. .,kissing her wetness ..soaking up her taste.. Jen let out a scream. The feel of Tillys tongue caressing her felt amazing…Tilly sucked Jen in while she inserted her fingers into Jen.,sliding them in and out of her slowly. But deeply..Jen couldn't hold back and more. As she closed her eyes. Dug her finger nails into the mattress she let out a loud moan and she tensed up around Tillys fingers. Jens orgasm was coming fast her whole body was shaking she had no control over it. As she tried to hold Tilly back, due to her delicate state Tilly wasn't having none of it…sliding her fingers deeper and deeper she could see Jen struggling to hold her passion in…kissing her passionate..Jen cried out loudly into Tillys mouth. Her orgasm was so intense she began to cry" Tilly held her till she came around. Until her body regained control…Tilly couldn't help feeling proud of herself. After a few minutes she looked down at Jen .."Are you ok there? she laughed…

Jen laying there with her eyes closed.. could only bring herself to nod and smile…

Tilly rolls off Jen so she could see her art work more clearly.."Kissing Jens cheek she laughs…Your welcome!

Jen starts to laugh…Tilly.. Tilly ..Tilly! You have no idea what you do to me…

Tilly laughs stroking Jens stomach" Oh I have a good idea ! She laughs..

"Coffee?

Jen nods totally exhausted after her sexual encounter…she could barely speak…

As Tilly makes the coffee and heads Back into the bedroom..Jen has rolled onto her front and fallen asleep…Tilly climbs in next to her. ..watching her lover sleep feeling very proud of herself….


	44. Chapter 44

Jen woke from a good night sleep…as she came round she could feel Tillys arm draped over her…

As she turned over to see Tilly she smiled..Tilly was fast asleep ."She had never looked so beautiful" Jen thought…Sliding Tilly's loose hair out of her eyes..

As Jen lay there just watching her lover sleep for a few minutes she couldn't handle the tempation..so she moved closer and kissed Tilly lightly on her lips…Tilly didn't even flinch. So Jen kissed her again using a little more pressure…Tilly flinched this time. Which made Jen smile. Kissing her again. And again until Tilly reciprocated with a "Hmmmmmmmm. This made Jen laugh…continuing to kiss Tilly till she was fully awake

Tilly smiled.."Mmmmmmm I could get use to waking up to this" She said her eyes still closed..

One day" Jen smiled Kissing her again…Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen pulling her into her body. As she opened her eyes she Kissed jen deeply….Good morning"

Good morning to you sleepy head" Jen laughed

"Uh I travelled all the way here yesterday and I gave you a work out last night"Tilly laughed Kissing Jens."Whats your excuse for passing out so early..?

Jen laughed and glared at Tilly in a playful manner .rolling on to her front…"Uh do you not remember the state you go me into?Jen giggled.."I was tired …

"yeah yeah " was Tillys reply…Anyways ? What are we doing today? She asked Kissing Jens shoulder..

Stroking down Jens back to the top of her bottom…

"Uh not that " Jen laughed tapping Tillys hand…

"Boring" I feel so rejected" Tilly joked…Jen rolled her eyes at Tilly and started to tickle her" See you Miss Evans im getting fed up with you making out your so hard done by" Jen laughed

"I've probably had more sex with you then I've had in my life…and you make out I deprive u!

Tilly laughed "Yes well you shouldn't be so good at it ,then I wouldn't complain when u shot me down..

Both women laughed. It was like the last few days never happened…Sharing a few small kisses..Tilly strokes Jens hair." So if we cant stay in bed all day what are we going to do?

"Well I was going to visit my mum…I've been to London twice this month and haven't been no where near her..im feeling kind of guilty" Jen frowned..

"Oh I see! when was the last time you see her?" Tilly Asked

"Ummm like 4 months" Jen replied

"Oh "Tilly said a little shocked… Soooo I'm guessing you want to go alone?

"Would you mind?Jen asked…"I'm not really one for introducing girlfriends to my mum. She still thinks it's a faze im going through.."Jen laughed rolling her eyes..

"No its fine. I've wouldn't say im ready for the whole parent thing anyways..!

Didn't you tell me you came out at 16? Tilly asked confused..Jen smiled and nodded..

And 8 yrs on she still thinks it a faze?Tilly added…

Yeah well it was my dad that was the supportive one…Liam's always been her favorite..the only time she's ever actually told me she's proud of me was when I graduated. we're not exactly close..

Tilly felt sad hearing Jen telling her this..Tilly was so close to her own mother she couldn't imagine ever feeling like her mother didn't care for her..

So you we're a daddies girl huh? Tilly laughed and you say about me?

Yeah I was." I was the apple of his eye" Jen smiled. .he and my grandmother we're really good about me being gay..!

Mum was a little more judgemental.!. I guess she hoped for grandchildren and a wedding ..Jen joked..

"Well Liam can give her that" Tilly said..

Jen started to laugh" Tilly you have met my brother right? You know the one that lives with me?

He isn't the settling down type…

Nope! Chances of Grand children for my mother are very slim im afraid.."

Tilly could see that although Jen was making a joke of things she could see that her relationship with her mother hurt her…Tilly could see that Jen missed her father immensely..Jen never really spoke about her family until Liam turnt up. She had told Tilly how her father had died of cancer when she was 17 and that it hit her hard and how her grandmother passed away a few months before she moved to hollyoaks..

Tilly thought it best not to push her to talk about it in detail anymore..

"Sooo where does your mum live? Tilly asked in a upbeat tone?

Jen smiled! You really want to know?

Tilly nodded..

"Ok come here"Jen said moving to the kitchen window….as Tilly reached her she put her hand on Tillys shoulder…pointing out the window. You see through those houses just there….

"Yes" Tilly said..

Well she lives in the next street..Jen laughed..

Tilly looked slightly confushed."Your telling me your mum lives around the corner and you haven't been to see her and you've been here how many times in them 4 months?

"Well like I said ,"We're not that close! ..I better get ready.."Jen added as she headed towards the bedroom..

"Oh…umm What are you gonna do while im gone? She asked.

Just as she finished asking the question. The door bursts open…"Hi lesbians…Did you miss me? "Hayley laughed..

"Oh never mind Jen said smiling at Tilly..

"I don't know about you but im staving" Hayley said as she went to the fridge pulling out eggs…."Full on fry up I say" She smiled..whos in?

Tilly and Jen laughed…" Im going to see the mother..Jen joked..

"OUCCCCH" Hayley laughed. Have fun wont you.." Tilly willy..you in?

Tilly frowned at Hayley new found name for her…Yup im in"..

"Good girl" Hayley smiled. So your not going to see Jens mum then?

"Uh no" Tilly replied shaking her head…Jens going alone..

"Lucky you. Jens mums a bitch…

"Oi…that's my mother your talking about" Jen said..

"Yeah exactly so you know who I mean" Hayley laughed…

"Jen smiled and jokingly slapped Hayley on the head.." Right im going for a shower.."She said Kissin Tilly before heading into the bathroom..

"You to make me laugh" Tilly said "How can you get away with calling her mum a Bitch? She asked Hayley..

"Oh that's easy Tils..cause she is…"Bacon?

Tilly nodded..crazy..she said as she filled the kettle up..

Sat at the table eating breakfast with Hayley . Tilly cant stop laughing Hayley's sense of humour is mind blowing. Even when she's not trying she's funny…Jen and her are very different..Jen is more serious and cautious. Where as Hayley is carefree open and brutally honest. But Tilly could also see why they had such a strong connection. .they complimented each other..

Jen came out to see what all the noise was about

"What's going on? She asked Pinching a piece of Tillys toast…giving her a wink..

"Oh Hayley was just telling me about her night "

"Yeah babes! ,,,was mental.. He was an animal you never guess what he did.."

Jen cut her off. .uh nope that's fine thanks I don't want to know about your sexual conquests.. Jen laughed"

Hayley also laughed holding her hands up. !. lose. She joked..

Kissing Tilly on the head " Right im off…I wont be long" Jen said grabbing her coat "See you both in a while " And with that Jen was out the door..

"I'll give it half an hour and she will be back "Hayley said sipping her coffee….

"Mmmm I get the feeling Jen and her mum aren't the best of friends" Tilly states..

"Jen's mum is a right bitch Tils..Nothing Jen ever does is good enough for her…she's one of these women that don't really connect with the same sex…In all the years I've known her ,I've never known her to have a friend you know like the ones that pop round for coffee and shit?..Shes very private. Don't think she liked it because Jen was her dads everything. He idolised her..

"How can you be jealous of your own child though? Tilly asked confused..

"Well you wouldn't think so huh? Its probably why Jen didn't want you to go with her…Hayley said

Tilly was starting to see why Jen was so difficult when it came to relationships..

"Well her mothers lose is my gain" Tilly smiled..

"Ha you soppy mare" Hayley laughed… nudging Tilly….


	45. Chapter 45

Hayley really liked Tilly..she thought she was good for her friend. She some how brought out the best in Jen…made her a little more carefree.

She decided she would get to know Tilly a little bit more..

"So Medicine huh? She asked..

Making another coffee" Yup" Tilly replied..

"And Cambridge? Check you out" Hayley joked..

Smmmmh" Was all Tilly replied…

Hayley noticed Tilly wasn't exactly overjoyed about the prospect of going to university…not just any university but one of the best in the country..

"You don't sound as excited as you should be Tills? What's up?

"Nothing" Tilly said handing Hayley a coffee..

"Yeah you say nothing ,but there's a whole lot of something" C'mon talk to Jeremy" Hayley laughed…

Sighing heavily Tilly takes a seat next to Hayley "Oh I don't know. The closer I get .The less I want it..

"I mean I still wanna be a G.P but im not sure Cambridge is for me…"The interviews are ruthless. You need claws to get through them and look…she said hold out her hands.."I don't have any" she smiled..

"Yeah but from what Jen tells me your credentials speak for themselves.." Your sail through them im sure" Hayley smiles…

Orrrrrr is there another reason?

"Reason? Tilly asks..

"Yeah "Hayley said…dark hair, beautiful, slightly moody?

"Oh Tilly smiled."No..no its nothing to do with Jen,.Although long distance relationships don't exactly have great track records..

"Sometimes I feel like There's more to life then Cambridge. I mean there are hundreds of uni's where I can study medicine..

"So what you wanna stay close to Hollyoaks?

"Oh no…god no..Tilly scoffed…I defiantly want to leave home…Plus Jen and I couldn't survive there. People would never understand,..Jen would get grief everywhere. Lose her job! No we cant be together in Chester…

"So you both move away? Simple..Hayley said pleased with herself..

"Smh If only. I mean I couldn't ask Jen to follow me while I follow my dreams. She has her job. Her career…

"Tilly? Jen can have a great career anywhere…and as for her job.? You mean the job she doesn't exactly want? The job she took because she had no other offer's?

Fuck sake Tils..You 2 do like drama…She laughed..

"Well its easier said then done. I mean where would we go?

"That's easy. London…right here..theres some amazing universities here. Most big wig docs end up practicing here anyways…There's collages on very corner ,school. Art galleries..Jen could find a job here easily."…

Tilly smiled ..she loved the way Hayley saw the world so simply. Everything had a way of working itself out,…nothing was un reachable in Hayley's eyes,,

"Ok so you have sorted out my schooling and Jens job. So where would we live" Tilly laughed..

"Oh that's easy as well…".Here" Hayley smiled…God for intelligent women you 2 are thick as shit"She laughed..

"Right Im going for a bath. Need to wash that man right out of my hair" She laughed. Which made Tilly laugh

"God im so funny " Hayley said with a giggle…

As Tilly stood in the kitchen ..Hayley's words were running through her mind…could it be that simple? She was right London has some amazing universities ..and Jen could walk into a job easily..

Would Jen agree? Would she think it was a good idea? Biting her lips with a smile…Hmmmmm I wonder? She says to herself

As Hayley and Tilly are sat having a giggle just talking about random everyday things ,Jen arrives back…. Walking through the door. She heads to the sofa falling face down"

Winnnnnnnnnnnnnne,… Large…Now…she says

"Had a nice day with ya mum then babe" Hayley joked as she opened some wine..

"Uhhhhhhgh she drives me crazy…rolling on to her back looking up at the ceiling. ."I need to get drunk.! .she joked." .so drunk I can erase the day…"

"Bad day? Tilly asked softly..

"You have no idea…It was shit from start to finish " Jen said holding her hands out." Make me feel better! She said pouting at Tilly..

Smiling Tilly heads over to Jen giving her a hug…Hayley hands them both some wine.."Oh it's a bit early isn't it? Tilly asks looking at her watch. It was 12.30pm

"Fuck no. If its good enough for Gilmore its good enough for us" Hayley laughed lifting her glass at the pair..

"So C'mon then? Tell us what a lovely day you had with Liam's mum" Hayley joked..

"Hayley? That's mean Tilly said..

"No she's right…she's a bitch" Jen added…

Seriously I don't know why I bothered…She spent the whole time talking about Liam and how amazing he's doing with the gym… She even had the nerve to tell me I had better be looking after him!..

"Well baby girl I did tell you not to bother" Hayley said sipping her wine…Stick with Tilly "She got the being nice to you down to a T ..she giggled..

Leaning on to Tillys lap.." Yeah she does" Jen smiled..

"Right how about we cook up a load of shitty foods. Drink loads of wine. Talk a load of shit and slag off Jen's mum? Hayley said raising her eyebrows laughing….

Jen burst out laughing which made Tilly smile…"Im down for that but lets leave out the badgering of my mother if we can please" Jen said trying to look serious..

"Ok fine..hayley said grabbing her jacket…we'll bitch about Liam instead.." She laughs. Be back in an hour im going shopping!..

As Hayley left,,Tilly stroked Jens hair.."Was it really that bad" she asked…

"Uhhh Tilly she does nothing but make me feel like crap…" Didn't even ask me how im getting on …First thing she said was. Are you looking after my boy! Her boy who's older then me might I add….

She calls my Art drawing…Asked me if Im still gay? Like its something ive caught and can clear up with anti biotics..Shaking her head.."And she wonders why I don't visit..

"Awwwww baby let me make you feel loved" Tilly said as she bent down to Kiss Jen…Pushing her tongue into her mouth for a deeper feel …As Tilly pulled away she stroked Jens face." Better?

Jen smiled pulling Tilly back down "Almost " She smiled Kissing her again for longer…

"Im so glad you're here ..all I kept thinking about was how id see you once I get back here…

"Tilly smiled lovingly at Jen.." Well im glad im here to make you feel better…kissing Jen softly" I love you!

"I love you too" Jen was happy to be surrounded by people she loved and that loved her…

Tilly wanted to mention to Jen what Hayley had suggested but thought maybe now wasn't the right time.! .It can wait" she thought…The two lay on the sofa having a cuddle waiting for Hayley to arrive back…


	46. Chapter 46

**BACK IN HOLLYOAKS!**

**Its Sunday morning ,Jen wakes alone in her bed…feeling a little gutted that Tilly isn't on the other side**

**The last few days had been amazing for them both.! .Going to sleep in each others arms, waking up to each others smiling face…Yup Jen was Missing Tilly already**

"**I cant stand this" she thought…Jen started to hate the fact Liam lived with her…If she had his own place then her and Tilly could be together as much as they'd like..**

**As she made her way into the front room Liam was in his usual place.! .In front of the TV with sports on!**

"**Alright sis" He smiled.. "You making a cuppa?**

"**Uh no im not.. you've been up how long? And yet you wait for me? Make your own" jen said in a mood..**

"**Whoa ! What's up with you?… Grumpy?**

"**Nothing "Jen snapped…She made herself a coffee and went Back to her room..**

**Tilly had been up hours ..she had a spring in her step…Like Jen she felt sad waking up alone but for her the fact She and Jen had made up. Made her feel happy…**

**She had no plans to see jen today as she had a lot to do to get ready for the start of term! So Tilly thought she would catch up with the sixth formers….Heading to collage coffee she bumps into Esther…**

"**Hey Esther" She shouts. Wait up!**

**Tilly hurries over to her friend…whoa slow down ! didn't think I'd have to run a marathon to catch you up "Tilly laughed slightly out of breath..**

"**Oh..sorry" Esther smiled..**

"**Where you off to anyways "Tilly asked..**

"**Ummm. .no where, just for a walk "Esther replied! ..waiting for Tilly to mention the prank the others played on her while she was away"..**

"**Oh cool " Well how about we go for a coffee first…? Tilly said warmly..**

"**What me and you? Esther asked slightly confused. .What about the others? ..I mean wouldn't you rather hang out with them?**

**Tilly found Esther's behaviour really strange! .."I don't know where they are…and… Tilly said as she pulled her arm around Esther's shoulder…Im asking you not them.."she laughed.."Cmon…my treat…**

**As they reached the café. Esther found a seat while Tilly ordered…**

**Esther felt very uncomfortable about the people around her. .she kept thinking that everyone had seen the video of the prank the others played on her….She knew it was only a matter of time before Maddie uploaded it…**

**As Tilly reaches the table she can see Esther looking some what pre occupied..**

"**You ok? She asked..**

"**Me? Yeah im fine…thanks "Esther replied picking up her coffee…"So where you been " she asked Tilly..**

"**Oh just went to Visit my friend Heather…nothing exciting..**

**So what did I miss here? Tilly asked..**

**Immediately Esther clammed up…"I don't know…I don't see or hear nothing. I just keep myself to myself..**

"**Esther? What's wrong? You don't seem your normal self? You sure your ok ?Till was starting to worry about her friend…**

"**Yes. Why do you keep asking me. Esther scoffed…**

"**Hey…ok…o.k. was just asking. I didn't mean to upset you "Im sorry! Tilly said even more concerned. She wanted to know why Ester was so touchy but didn't want to push her…**

"**So have you seen the others? She asked trying to change the subject…**

**Esther's face fell. She looked really upset at this point ..she knew if She told Tilly she wouldn't be happy and would have something to say to the others…Tilly hated bullies and would always be the first to put her friends in their place when they would laugh at others..**

"**Um George has been in London with Ryan and the rest are around…I hear jonno**

**wants to join the Army" That's about it "Esther said…**

"**Oh so nothing exciting then" Tilly laughed..**

**Esther smiled nodding in agreement…**

**20minutes pass the girls are chatting about collage ,Esther seems a little more relaxed. When she hears the voice of Sinead…"Tilly ? Where the hell have you been "She shouts…As Esther and Tilly turn around they see ..Maddie, Sinead and ruby !.Instantly Esther clams up…Im gonna go" She says hurrying away her things!…Why? "Tilly said about to ask her to stay when Esther rises and flees the table…**

"**Esther? Wait…Looking at the table Tilly notices Esther has left her sketch book.."Wait…Esther…Your book…Tilly called but it was in vain. Esther had hurried past the girls and through the door…**

**What's wrong with her"Tilly asked the rest. .holding Esther's book…**

**Ruby sat quietly. She felt awful about what they did to Esther. But her need for wanting to fit in was greater…**

"**Ah you know her" Maddie said..Shes always slightly dramatic…How was your trip"Tryin to change the subject…**

"**Yeah she's a right drama queen…the only person I know who cant take a joke" Sinead laughed..**

**Tilly was confused…Esther had been fine until they walked in…**

"**What do you mean she cant take a joke"? she asked..**

**Maddie knew Tilly wouldn't find the prank funny so tried again to change the subject…**

**Oh nothing Tills…Coffee..?**

**Oh Tills it was sooooo funny , Mad's show Tilly the vid" Sinead laughed..**

**Maddie gave Sinead a "LOOK" Its nothing…not even that funny. Really…are we getting coffee or not? She asked..**

**Tilly could sense Maddie was up to something that involved Esther..**

"**Show me? Tilly demanded! ..holding out her hand**

**Maddie was reluctant. She Knew Tilly would go crazy at her…"I don't think I even have it any more. Like I said wasn't even that funny,,,**

"**Well I think it was and you were in stitches last night Mads..Sinead said winding her chewing gum around her finger…all the while Ruby sits silently with eyes like a dear in head lights…**

**Tilly was getting annoyed at this point…"Yeah Maddie!You found it hilarious the other night so show me…NOW. Tilly wasn't playing now. She wanted to know what has been happening since she had been away..**

**As Maddie hands her the phone. She tries to make excuses" Tills is was a little Halloween fun..we weren't to know Esther was gonna get scared…**

**Shut up Maddie"Tilly snapped..Watchin the video Tilly is in total shock. She cant believe what these girl had done to Esther…**

**Once the video had finished Tilly looked the the 3 girls…Ruby was starring that the floor like a naughty child. Sinead had a big grin on her face waiting for Tilly to join in the joke. And Maddie stood silently knowing what was coming!**

**You horrible..nasty..spiteful bitches" How could you do that to her…? Tilly spat**

**Tills is was a j…**

**Tilly intupted Maddie…"What a joke? What part of that was funny. You frightened her so much she wet herself….and you all stood there and laughed…she's meant to be a friend? When did you become such a cow….**

**Sinead was shocked at Tillys outburst…Tills chill .gees !**

"**No Sinead I wont chill….Are you stupid.?. Lets see if you find this funny..**

**You? Tilly said pointing at Ruby…You should be ashamed of yourself…You and Esther are like sisters…"Her family took you in, they love and care for you when your own parents abandoned you…Your so afraid of not being popular that you.**

**Turned on the person closest to you…Ruby holds her head in her hands and starts to cry….**

**That's it cry,…you deserve to..**

**Alright Tills…calmed down "Sinead said a little embarrassed at other people watching..**

**Calm down? What about you? Tilly shouted ..You spend your whole life moaning about Bart.! Bart's a weed head. Always will be , he cares about it more then he does you…So grow up Sinead and face facts instead of bending our ear about it….You self centred…loud and half the time your full of shit…You follow Maddie around like a bad smell. Not seeing she gets you to do all her dirty work….**

**Maddie wasn't liking the mention of her name …"Ok Tilly ..we get it. It was wrong. She said.**

"**I haven't even started with you yet" Tilly said giving Maddie "the hand"**

**By this time everyone else in the café had turn to see what the noise was..**

**Tilly" People are watching" Maddie said embarrassed…**

"**Oh but isn't that what you like Mad's huh? To be centre of attention. The Big I am …the one that everyone likes? Wants?**

**Except not everyone wants you do they…? Callum dumped you because you're a bitch…You singled out Esther because she doesn't want to follow your lead…**

**She saved you from that sleazy guy in abersoch and you repay her by telling the whole world she made a pass at you…**

**Maddie was starting to get upset…Tillys words were hurting her…she knew Tilly was angry but this was out of character…**

**Tilly..stop..we'll apologise Ok? .."Maddie said wiping tears from her eyes..**

**Stop? Did you stop when Esther asked you? Did you feel for her when she was crying…**

**What is it Mad's…Your parents are divorcing so you take it out on everyone else…**

**This ends "Now" You leave Esther alone…."I MEAN IT..**

**With that Tilly grabs Esther's sketch book and heads out the door. Leaving everybody staring at the other 3...**

**What the hell is her problem" Sinead asked..**

"**Shut up Sinead…for god sake…Maddie snapped..**

**Ruby got up off her chair. Tears rolling down her cheeks…Tillys right. I am ashamed of myself. Esther and her family have gone out of their way for me and look how I repay them? I need to find Esther …**

**Leaving sinead and Maddie sat alone in silence.. Both taking in the home truths Tilly had inflicted on them"**

**As Tilly sits outside the dog trying to calm down before she returns Esther's book to her. She opens it up admiring the talent Esther has…Flicking through the pages she comes across a letter addressed to Jen…**

**It read..**

**Miss Gilmore**

**I know you told me to write myself a letter…well that didn't turn out to good**

**So Im writing you one.!**

**This is all the answers to the things you've been trying to coaxes out of me during the confidence coarse and before..**

**Yes I am a victim of bullying and yes your thoughts are spot on..**

**Its Maddie…..Well Maddie and her harem of followers..**

**Sinead is her voice. She is the one that says the nasty stuff..**

**Ruby is the one who laughs at them digging at me. All because she's afraid it might be her. Or she wont be popular..**

**But Maddie…she is cruel. She taunts me…she embarrasses me publicly ..makes bad things happen to me then uploads it on the net…Then thrives on the vicious comments…**

**The only friends I have now are Tilly and George ..they are the good ones but they would never believe their precious friend would be so vile…**

**I cant make it stop…I cant tell anyone….you cant tell anyone..**

**I just want to tell you because you have gone out of your way to support me!**

**You are my miss swan…I appreciate your help ..but you cant make this go away..**

**Only I can..im going to start looking at the good things in me. Just like you did!**

**Thanks for showing me im better then them..**

**Esther…x**

**Tears are rolling down Tillys cheeks… she cant believe she hadn't noticed any of this?. How could she be blind to her friends pain and yet Jen could see it…?**

**Esther was the student" Jen's student. Tilly thought shaking her head…**

**The video? Tilly said pulling her phone out of her pocket…She texts Maddie**

**Im so mad with you!**

**Your not the person I thought you were..**

**Don't let me find out that videos on the internet…T**

**Heading into the pub..Tilly spots Esther sat in a quiet corner…"Hey"Tilly says with a warm smile…"You forgot this? Holding out Esther's book**

**Esther panics.."Did you look inside" She asks grabbing the book out of Tillys hand,,"**

**Uh no" Tilly lied. No I didn't…But. She continued. As she sat down next to her fiend." .I did see the video" She frowned biting her bottom lip…**

**And before you say anything. I don't find it funny. I find it sick and twisted. .And I've gave them all a piece of my mind"**

**Esther smiled she appreciated her friend being there for her." Its nice of you to stick up for me Tilly but it doesn't change anything..**

"**It does Esther.."Tilly said…trust me? It will stop ,they wont harass you and that video will be deleted it wont show up on the internet,,,I promised"Tilly declared placing her hands over Esther's..**

**Now that Tilly had put her so called friends in their places and let Esther know that she isn't Alone and she does have friends there was just one more person she needed to speak too**

**Pulling out her phone..**

**Hey gorgeous!**

**I need to talk to you**

**Are you free? Xx T…..**


	47. Chapter 47

Jen was at home cleaning up after Liam ..again.! .She picks up her phone and reads the message ..A frown upon her face she texts Tilly back. .Thinking why would she need to see me? We parted on good terms?

"Hello

I'm at home! ..Liam's at work

Come over xx J

Tilly sneaks into Jens apartment block as quick as she can so no one sees her…Heading up the stairs she knocks the door gently..

Jen opens it with a huge smile…Grabbing Tilly by her collar she Kisses her deeply pulling her in closer to feel her warm body against hers…."I missed you this morning" Jen smiled..

"Awwww That's a warm welcome" Tilly said. Kissing Jen again…"Jen looked at Tilly!

"Have you been crying" she asked..

Tilly wiped her eyes again.."Can I just have a hug" Tilly asked. Leaning on Jens chest..

"Of coarse "Jen replied hugging her tightly.."Whats wrong? What's happened?

As Tilly pulled away she looked at Jen!

I'm sorry? I'm sorry about giving you a hard time before. You know? About you cancelling on me that time!

Jen frowned she was slightly confused as to why Tilly brought this up again.

.They had worked through this already…

Tilly its done now…We are ok? Jen smiled stroking Tillys hair..

"NO! ..Jen…I mean if id have known…If you could of told me…If she would have said something..

"Ok Tilly calm down.. your not making any sense! Jen said

What im trying to say is….I know about Esther. I know the guys have been bulling her. Using her as a humorous punch bag !..And I know she's the student you've been trying to help…isn't she?

Jen sat on the arm of the sofa ..folding her arms..

I couldn't tell you Tilly! It was in confidence..! Well Esther didn't actually tell me. I seen a few things myself..

Tilly was pacing the floor.."You seen it. Yet I didn't ..I interact with these people every day..ive known them years how was I so blind. And to think I was mad at you fro calling them morons.."Tilly said closing her eyes shaking her head..

Jen could see Tilly was beating herself up over the situation. She loved the fact Tilly was so caring to others..

"Look stop.."Jen said stopping Tilly from wearing out the carpet…You cant blame yourself.."Esther kept it quiet. Made out everything was ok..But Tilly I hate to say it. You friends are morons! ..They are self absorbed bullies. Well exception of maybe George..Jen smiled…

They play a great game ,You are their friend. You don't want to see the bad in them…

"Yeah well after what ive seen today. I wouldn't say Maddie and Sinead are my friends…

Jen raised her eye brows, Why ? What happened…

Getting slightly upset.."Jen they set Esther up. Played a really mean prank on her…scared her so badly the poor girl wet herself. And as usual Maddie was on hand to film her shame..

I was so angry, I just went crazy…showed them all up in the coffee shop. Gave them all a piece of my mind..

Jen couldn't help smile. She was proud if her girl…she knew Tilly wouldn't stand for that kind of behaviour..

Tilly noticing Jen is smiling. Turns and asks her.."What are you smiling for? This is serious..

"Yup….yup it is" Jen smiled walking over to Tilly…I'm smiling at the fact you are so amazing…standing up to Them lot..! Helping Esther…Just being you…Leaning into Kiss her..

"I just don't get why they have done this/Tilly says pouting her lips..

"Tilly you. ,Esther and George are great people ..your talented.. ambitious. .and going places.! .People are threatened by that. And sometimes they belittle ,and turn on people because they are jealous..Jen explained..

"Why Esther though why not me? George ? Tilly asked..

Jen laughed..yeah as if. She said shaking her head..

"Tilly you are Maddie's best friend…You are probably the only person she confides in…shows weakness too. Right?

Tilly nodded..

Esther believes Maddie turnt on her when you and her became close…Jealous of your friendship maybe..? Jealous because she feels your hers? You and Esther did get "close" Jen said screwing her face up at the idea of Tilly being close with anyone else but her,,,

Tilly was sat confused…I don't know…all I know is..im not taking this. They wont be doing this to Esther or anyone else for that matter…

ARGGGHHHHHH! Tilly screamed then laughed.. Making Jen laugh "Come here baby! Jen smiled holding her arms out…

Taking Tilly in her arms Kissing her on the head…"Just remember this Miss Evan! ..I love you and no matter how stressed you are and how mad this situation has made you,…Kissing Tilly's neck. I am here to Kiss it all way..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Tilly moaned..Im liking the sound of that she laughed! ..Kissing Jen deeply on the mouth. Parting her lips with her tongue…wrapping each others arms around one another.. Holding each other tightly…

They were pulled apart by a bang…as they break the kiss and turn to see where the noise had come from…

There stood in the door way was Liam..

"Tell me you fucking joking?

He said as he shut the door behind him..

Liam" Jen blurts out…What are you doing home?

"What am I doing home? I catch you making out with your student in our front room and your asking me what im doing home? Are you being serious..

"Liam don't blame Jen ..its not her fault" I..I "Tilly said..

I don't want to hear it Tilly…Jen you told me it was over…are you stupid….

Jen could see Tilly was becoming Upset…taking her hand she looks at Tilly…

Tilly? Why don't you head off. She smiled at her stroking her hand..

"But…Jen? Tilly muttered…

Its ok Tilly…I can take it from her…seriously. I'll call you later..

Tilly couldn't understand how Jen was so calm.! .No fear in here eyes !..she wasn't freaking out…Nothing..

With a fixed smile..jen repeated herself…GO. Its ok ill call you…

Seeing Tilly out she strokes her face. Its ok…Ill be fine. don't worry..Jen said trying to reassuring Tilly

Tilly's eyes were filling with tears. Promise your call me?

Jen nodded and Kissed Tilly softly. GO…

Tilly made her way down the ally at the side of Jens flat and broke her heart. She knew Liam was going to demand Jen ends it. And that would be them over…again…

As Jen closes the door she takes a deep breath and turns to Liam for the grilling he was bursting to give her…

"You have done some stupid shit in your time Jen but for god sake…this is beyond it all…

How can you see be seeing her. You her teacher. Liam said angrily..

"I know " Jen shouted. You don't need to keep reminding me ..thank you…Yes Tilly and I and still seeing each other. So what?

Ifs nothing to do with you or anyone else Liam so stay out of bussiness..Jen said as she pours herself a strong drink..

"Not my business ? Ill remind you of that when your serving a jail sentence..Jen this is madness…you know the risks, the concequences..Your job…your career…you life. Your freedom..

"Rolling her eyes and shaking her head." Liam I don't need advice from you ok.,…I know what the risks are and I cant help it. I love her..we love each other…its to hard to fight..

Well you wont have to fight when your in prison" Will you? Liam shouted…

What part of" you cant do this" don't you understand Jen?

Look it's a fling. End it. And we'll forget it yeah? He asked..

Jen downed her drink turning to her brother laughing,,"You really are dumb…Do you think if it was that easy I'd be risking everything like this? I ..LOVE..HER..LIAM..

Liam cant get his head around the fact his normally very sensible sister is acting so carefree…

"Look Jen you said no so long ago it was nothing…What a few passionate kisses? Little fondle? End it now before its to late…

Jen looks down at the floor not replying to Liam's plea…

"Wait? Oh my god Jen…tell me you are not having a sexual relationship with her?

Jen?

Jen?

I LOVE HER. .What do you thing " jen said slamming her glass down. And like I said its none of your business….You have 2 choices ? Liam

Keep your nose out of my relationship and continue to live here..

Or get your shit and get out. Because you are not telling me how to rule my life…

"What and im meant to sit her night after night watching you break the law?

Closing her eyes and licking her bottom lips…As if I m going to have Tilly here when your around…Give me some credit..

Either turn a blind eye or get out..

Jen knows Liam wouldn't report her! ..they are family after all and blood is thicker then water…She also knows he has no where else to go..

So Its her way or no way…

"Fine" Make the biggest mistake of your life…but I will be telling you I told you so when it all goes wrong. .and I wont be visiting u in jail.." Liam says as he storms out of the flat slamming the door behind him,….

Jen exhales loudly. ."SHIT" ..

Tilly is home pacing the floor she cant believe Liam walked in on them..! she kept checking her phone for Jen to call…

Was she going to lose her friends and the one she loved in the space of a few hours..?

What if Liam reports them?

What if she's forced to end it?

Tilly jumps as her phone rings…

Its Jen.."

Tilly Hey! You ok?

Jen; Yeah im fine…you ok?

Tilly ; No Im freaking out here Jen.!. What did Liam say/ what he going to do?

Jen; Tilly calm down! ..Its ok…

Tilly; Jen how can you say that? How is this ok..? I guess now you have to end things?

Jen felt saddened that Tilly thinks she is ending things ,,She really has messed this girl up…fearing every time they hit a hard place..Jen knew she had to reassure Tilly..

Jen; Tilly….Im not ended things ..I love you…I've told Liam he excepts us or he moves out…jen smiled..

Tilly; What? Are you serious ?

Jen started to laugh…"YES..I am !..I promised you no more games. .no hot and cold1..Im in this Tilly…

But look we still have to lay low..Liams not going to welcome you around her..hes probably never going to speak to me again. So we cant just hang out here ..ok?

Of coarse" I understand…soooo when can I see you"? Tilly smiled..

Well its school tomorrow and I have you for first lesson. Other then that I'll come find you at while your working" Jen said warmly…

Cant wait" Tilly giggled. I love you…

Live you too" Jen says as she hangs up…

Liam knows now..Jen has to keep strong and remember the love her and Tilly share is a love like no other. A deep meaningful Love that doesn't come around often,,,

Keep your head Gilmore. You can do this2 she said to herself"!


	48. Chapter 48

Tilly sits on her bed going through her stuff for the day ahead. She wasn't looking forward to collage today ..She hadn't spoke to any of the other sixth formers after having a go at them!

This is gonna be a long day" She thought.! .The only thing making her smile is that she would get to see Jen..

Tilly decided to leave earlier then usual.. she wanted to walk into collage with Esther. There was one thing she was sure about today and that was That" NO ONE "was gonna bully Esther not today. Not ever!

Tilly made it to the dog just as Ruby and Esther were leaving..

"Tilly?…Hi .. Look about yesterday.. I….Ruby was struggling to get her words out. She felt awful about her behaviour towards Esther..

"I'm not really interested Ruby" Tilly interrupted! .."Esther would you walk to collage with me?

Esther couldn't help smile at Tilly putting Ruby in her place ..she felt like finally she wasn't alone..

"Yeah that be great" Esther replied" can we stop at collage coffee first?

Tilly laughed ..Absolutely !

Tilly and Esther walk off linking arms , leaving Ruby stood alone ..feeling very sorry for herself.

Tilly orders her and Esther a coffee, Just as Maddie and Sinead walk in .chatting ..they suddenly fall silent when they spot Tilly and Esther..

"Shell we go over"? Sinead said…

Maddie suddenly feeling very upset at the fact for the first time ever her best friend wasn't talking to her. .she felt her heart sink a little as Tilly turnt her back on her…

"Umm No" I don't think that would be a good idea" Maddie answered…

Tillys furious with us.. And I don't know about you? But I defiantly don't want to make things worse…

"Oh so little Miss Whinge bag gets away with it? Sinead says

Maddie shook her head at Sinead she cant believe how Sinead has let it go over her head. .How she doesn't seem bothered about Tillys out burst yesterday

"For god sake Sinead" How has she won? We've belittled her and made her life hell for weeks…Tillys right! Tears forming in her eyes.," .We are horrible bitches…And because of it I've lost my best friend…

Sinead still didn't quite get it ..she thinks Maddie is being a little dramatic..

"Oh Tilly will get over it" She laughed.. Lesbians stick together.." Her ,Esther and George..

"Shut up Sinead " I don't want to hear your jokes.. Tilly doesn't act like this. ."We did this…ME and YOU! ..Im outta here" Maddie cried as she hurried out of the shop…

Mads? Maddie wait"! Sinead shouted as she ran out after here….

"Wonder what that was about" Esther asked..

"Who cares" Tilly smiled..

First lesson was General studies with Jen…As Esther was in the year below Tilly it meant she was left alone with Maddie and Sinead..

As Tilly heads into her first lesson she's welcomed with a wink from Jen! She knew that no matter how awkward things would be being in the same room as the girls knowing she could look at Jen and see that smile she loved so much would help her through it

Luckily for Tilly… George was sat at the front alone..

"Hey sweet cheeks" Tilly laughed This seat taken ?she asked pulling out the chair

"Yeah it is" George smiled. Its for the hottest Lesbian I know…he winked..

That made Tilly giggle not because of what George actually said ,but because when he said it she thought Jen …

"Hey I heard what happened at the coffee shop" George said..

"OH"Tilly replied looking slightly awkward…

George smiled and nudged Tilly" Im proud of you. It isn't acceptable and im glad they realise it…Mads is kinda lost without you" He added…

Tilly was still angry and didn't want to hear it.." Yh well soon enough we'll all be going are own ways.! And with that Tilly opened her school book….

The lesson was in full swing with Jen explaining the topic of the day. As Tilly sat in a daze listening to the silky voice of her lover she was rudely interrupted by a nudge in her back…As she turnt around the boy behind her handed her a note. It read;

Hey I know your still angry with me. But can we talk later

Pls xx Mads xx

Tilly screwed the paper up and threw it on the floor…Tilly wasn't one for messing around in class and didn't want to start now…

Tilly? Maddie whispered..

Tills?

Please Tills..

Tilly was getting annoyed now. She was tiring to concentrate but Maddie calling her was a distraction..

Tilly?

"For god sake Maddie! Tilly shouted as she turned to face her …What part of leave me alone don't you get?

Jen was shocked at Tilly's outburst..

Girls?

Keep the noise down please. She said ..

Ignoring the teacher Maddie was desperate to make amends with her friend

Tilly look I know your angry! But please can we talk about this..

Jen wasn't pleased that both the girls had disrupted her class and knew how mad Tilly had been so she tried to defuse the situation..

If you girls want to talk do it after class…Jen pleaded

Tilly had enough now! Rising out of her seat.. "Why don't you spend less time trying to get me to talk to you and more time figuring out why I am acting this way!

Tilly please? Jen shouted…You need to calm down..

Tills I don't want to fight I get it ok? Maddie replied. If we can just talk..

Save it" You know exactly what you did…Tilly said..

Girls. I said enough…

Maybe if you weren't such a bitch you wo…..

Jen knew this was out of hand and had no option and had to stop this …Interrupting Tilly…

"Tilly that's enough you need to calm down…Maybe you should leave" Jen knew this was going to cause problems. But she had no choice..

"Me leave? Shaking her head "I didn't start this? You know what? Fine ill leave…grabbing her jacket off her chair Tilly turns to Maddie…" While your thinking about why your such a bitch! you might want to consider apologising to Esther..! Not that you would actually mean it…"Tilly stormed out of Jens class room not even giving her a glance..

As Jen shut the door…she knew Tilly would be mad at her…But what could she do…There was no special treatment at school…No one else would have gotten away with it …. Looking at Maddie..

"Your lucky im not sending you out as well" Now get on with your work….All of you" Jen said sternly as she sinks into her chair…

Just when things are going well…..something has to get in the way"Jen thought….


	49. Chapter 49

Collage was done for the day and Tilly was in no mood for work.. Stood in the female toilets cleaning graffiti off the door was not her idea of fun…!

"Im Tired of this shit" she said to herself…..

"Language Miss Evans" Jen smiled stood inside the door…

She took Tilly by surprised "Oh you scared me…Didn't hear you come in"

I know you were to busy cursing to yourself "Jen joked raisin her eye brows..

"Can we talk?… You know about earlier? Jen asked nervously..

Tilly still scrubbing the door "What's to talk about..? I disrupted your class ,you sent me out. .End of! No big deal….

Jen could see Tilly wasn't happy about the events of the day…"No big deal? Yet if you scrub that door any harder or you'll be left with is a lock and hinges" Jen laughed. .trying to make light of it…

Noticing Tilly rolling her eyes..Jen knew she had to try another tactic to prevent this getting out of hand. After the grilling she Got from Liam the last thing she needed was to Fall out with Tilly

Heading over towards Tilly she placed her hand on hers "Can you stop that a minute? … Please " Jen smiled…

Tilly stopped and looked at Jen with a blank expression" What? She said coldly…

Jen smiled and gently pushed Tilly into the cubicle shutting the door behind them… "You know…She said ..running her fingers through Tillys hair…"You're very … very sexy when your mad.". She laughs leaning in to Kiss Tilly…Tilly held her back" Do you think by coming in here ..acting all seductively and trying to Kiss me it's gonna make me feel any better about you sending me out of your class? Tilly asked..

Jen leaned in hard to kiss Tilly" No! Maybe not.. "She laughs… but…I think it might help…Pushing Tilly against the wall .Kissing her deeply…

Uh what happened to the rules? No messing around in school remember? Tilly said sarcastically..

Hmmmmm" Well! I guess on this occasion I can bend the rules. Kissing Tilly again. I cant have my girl upset with me now can I?

Both women laugh ..Tilly smiled.. You …kissing jen…are…another kiss…

"Yeah a bad girl now get here "Jen said grabbing Tilly kissing her passionately. Entering her mouth with her tongue….stoking her back underneath her shirt..

"Tilly?

Tilly love are you in here?

It was Jim Tillys boss..

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tilly says holding her hand over Jen's mouth…

Jen is trying not to laugh…although it would be serious if Jim realised Tilly wasn't alone she couldn't help find it funny at the face Tilly pulled when she heard her name being called…

"Uh yeah Jim…Im here..

"Oh good ..um… I was wondering how your getting on with the marker pen on the door…

Trying to hold jen back who by now was Kissing Tillys neck…

Uh Yup…yup its almost done..Im just using the toilet before I finish up…she said trying not to laugh and pull Jens hands off her…Jen decided it would be funny to feel up Tillys breasts..

Stop it" Tilly whispered…

"Oh sorry sweetheart…Jim said feeling a little embarrassed…I'll do the canteen. You get yourself off home love.."

"Are you sure? Tilly replied..

Of coarse" See you tomorrow then..

"Yep Tilly shouted bye,,,

As Jim leaves Both the women break out into a laugh…"You are trouble Gilmore..

Do you not realise how bad it would have been if he had realised you were here? Tilly said

Yeah terrible" Jen wrinkled up her face…"But he's like a 100 and probably cant hear much "She laughed..

Anyways..stop talking and Kiss me…Jen added. Pushing herself up against Tilly…

As Jen left collage ..she headed home. Happy that Tilly didn't make a big deal about what had happened ..Jen found it quite difficult to treat Tilly like any other student. She feels torn when she has to play the higher ground with her,…But she also knew that if she didn't people would talk…

As she arrived home…Liam was stood in the kitchen. Drinking out of the milk carton..

"Do you really have to do that". Jen asked.,. She was so tired of Liam treating the flat like a half way house..

"Yup" He answered..

Its disgusting you do know that" She stated…

Liam looked at her putting the carton back in the fridge.."Yeah well we all do things we shouldn't ..Even when we know its wrong! DON'T WE!?" He said smugly as he left the room…

As Jen followed him out. ."Oh by the way" He added. .I'll be in Manchester with Rob this weekend ..going to check out some new equipment for the gym..so we decided to make a weekend of it"

"Oh ok" Jen said shrugging her shoulders like she wasn't bothered..

"Well least you can have Tilly round now aye? He said sarcastically..

Jen just looked at him. She wasn't going to get into it with him again. She told him how it was and that was the end of it as far as she's concerned..

As Liam heads into his room she cant help but smile…Tilly and her were finally gonna get to spend some time with each other…

Pulling out her phone…"

How does this sound?

Me…you…empty flat… all weekend?

Xx J

With a grin on her face Jen presses Send!

Stood in the front room looking out the window. .she spots Tilly and Esther stood talking outside the deli…

Watching her Pull her phone out of her pocket

She texts her again..

"Turn around!

As Tilly is reading the messages she turns around and looks up at Jens window. Seeing her beautiful girlfriend starring back at her,,,

Beep! Tillys replied

OMG are you serious?

Sound like heaven to me….xx T

Beep..

You look so beautiful stood there xxxx T

Jen laughed Replying

Thought you would like that..

Liam's going away…

Me..You..no interruptions..

Cant wait. X J

They continued to text through out the night.! .Both excited about the weekend! ..They both had something to look forward to although the weekend seems so far away…


	50. Chapter 50

**The week flew by and before they new it is was Friday morning! **

**Liam was going away **

**Operation Jelly time!**

**Jen had half day so she left collage at 1pm..She thought she would use her time to arrange something nice for Tilly..But what?**

**Dinner was always a big miss.! .they never seems to keep their hands off each other long enough for it to cook let alone eat it…**

**The Beach? Nope was to cold this time off year..**

**Jen thought about it. Then came up with the most simple but best idea…NOTHING!**

**She would plan nothing" No meal. .no gestures.! .Just her…just her and Tilly…if they were hungry they could raid the fridge ..she thought..**

**As Jen gives the place a bit of a clean she hears her phone beep..Tilly" she thought…**

**As Jen checks her phone she sees a picture message…Hmm weird! She thought..**

**It wasn't Tilly it was Hayley"**

**As Jen opened the picture it was of Hayley pulling a funny face which the caption. Look where I am?**

**As jen took a deeper look at the picture she notices a sign post behind her friend….**

"**THE DOG IN THE POND" **

"**Oh my god? Jen said out loud as she pressed the call button..**

**Hayley. ;.Wasssup me bitch? **

**Jen; Oh my god what are you doing her? She laughed..**

**Hayley ; Waiting for you to buy me a drink you dick…get your ass down here?**

**Jen; Oh Yh of coarse. You don't know where I live…ok..gimme 10 mins..**

**Hayley; 10 mins oh please id have drank a bottle of wine to myself by then. She laughed..**

**Make it 5 and I'll save you some..**

**Jen; ha ok 5 ..**

**Jen quickly grabs her things and heads out to the pub. She cant believe Hayley hadn't mentioned to her she was coming to the area..**

**Entering the dog she hears that familiar warm yet quirky voice…"Oi oi love. Fancy seeing you here..Hayley laughs tapping the table..**

**Shaking her head and rolling her eyes…Only you huh?**

**What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming? Jen asks pouring herself some wine…**

**Well Jenny from the village. I didn't know till this morning" Hayley smiled..Im meant to be in Liverpool at a Art exhabition but…They dickheads that organised it fucked up and its tomorrow now. So rather then being stuck in a city I don't know I thought id come see my favourite lesbian…" Talking of lesbians!**

**! How's Tilly red head? She jokes..**

**Jen shakes her head after all these yrs of knowing Hayley she never fails to make Jen smile…**

"**Tilly's fine! She's at collage. I had half day…Im seeing her later…Jen added..**

**As Hayley looked up.." Or now?**

"**Hey Tilly. Hayley shouted as Tilly entered the pub..**

**Hayley! Jen said..**

"**What?**

**Your not suppose to know Tilly? Jen said **

**Oh shit" Hayley laughed…**

**Tilly headed over…Hey" What are you doing here ? She asked Hayley..**

"**I was.. umm in the area thought I'd come see my lesbians ..Hayley whispered**

**Jen felt very un comfortable with Tilly and Hayley talking so freely. She felt like people would wonder who this women is and how both of them knew her…**

**Tilly could see Jen was looking around.,.."Ok well this isn't a good idea. So I'll leave you guys to it"..Tilly said. Good to see you Hayley..she smiled as she headed towards the bar..**

"**Tilly? Jen whispered quietly…**

**Your still coming over tonight right? She smiled..**

**Tilly smiled biting her bottom lip…Try stopping me!**

**Yay lets have a fucking orgy" Hayley joked raising her glass…**

**Will you stop it"? Jen laughed…**

**As the two finish off 2 bottles of wine ..Jen decides its best they quit while still slightly sober.."Lets go back to the flat ".Make sure Liam's gone "she laughs**

"**Arghhh Liam! Hayley says dreamy. Is she still a prick? She laughs..**

**Jen taps her playful on the arm….Yeah just bigger then before ..linking arms with Hayley as they both laugh..**

**As they step into the flat Jen almost trips over Liam's bag…**

"**Liaaaamm? For god sake. You tryna kill me? Jen asks..**

**Hayley? Wow I almost never recognised you. Liam said totally ignoring Jen…**

"**Liam..Yeah I almost never recognized you. Then I realised there's not many dickheads in the world with a face as ugly as yours" Hayley smiled tapping his face as she walked past him,,,**

**Not changed then "Liam laughs..**

"**Nope" Hayley calls back..**

**Liam opens some beers and passes one to Hayley" So what brings you to Hollyoaks? He asks**

**Oh you know" This and that" Jen told me she had some annoying pesticide in her flat. thought I'd come sort them out" Hayley said seriously..**

**Liam realising she was referring to him…"Ha ha funny"..**

**Well im actually glad you're here. Keep Jen out of trouble.."**

**Jen rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen hearing what Liam said…Oh Liam when are you gonna give it up" She asked getting herself a beer..**

"**Well im sure I wouldn't be the only one thinking you make stupid choices in your life" Liam said nodding at Hayley…**

"**Oh grow up" Jen said as she made her way into the front room" Hayley know…**

**Looking at Hayley" You know? About her and her stu …**

**Tilly? Yeah I know she's awesome…I think they make a great couple "Hayley said jumping of the kitchen side heading into sit near Jen..**

**Liam was shocked ..He couldn't believe Hayley thought it was ok…You do know Tilly is her student?**

**Yep" So what" Love is love Gilmore…You cant fight that shit" What's it to do with you anyways? Hayley asks..**

**Liam was quick to realise he wouldn't win this argument…"I aint got time for this. I got a train to catch.." Hayley pleasure as always…He smiled…Be back Sunday he said coldly to Jen as she left the flat"**

**Hayley and the lesbians 1 -Liam 0..Hayley laughed clinking her bottle with Jens….**

**Jen sat quietly…With a huge sigh she leans into Hayley.. "Why cant people just understand. .like you do?**

"**He's your big brother babe" Being awkward is what they do best"**

**Yh maybe" I just feel like Tilly and I are suffocating here. .We are never gonna be able to survive living around here…,people talking about us…saying stuff…being small minded. .Closing her eyes she drinks some of her beer,,..**

**This is where your meant to butt in with your random but every sensible advice" She says looking at Hayley..**

**Oh that's easy baby girl…Quit ya job,,,,move in with me…Tills can go to university in London ..you can get a teaching job,…TA DAAAAA! fuck me I could give Jeremy Kyle a run for his money "Hayley said. No laughter..Jen couldn't quite work out if she was joking or not"**

**Hayley? Tilly's going to Cambridge?**

**Nope" Hayley said matter of fact"**

**What ? Yes! Yes she is" Jen said..**

**Nope" Hayley repeated herself. .Tilly don't want to go Cambridge..! She wants to make her own decision. Not what others expect her to do….Every one tells her she's a run on coarse and has amazing grades. But she aint going.." **

**Wait? How do you know this? Jen asked confused..**

"**She told me! DUH! Hayley laughed..**

**We had a chat when you went to visit your mum !..she said she didn't want to go to Cambridge. She said she still wants to be a doc but doesn't feel Cambridge is for her…Jen she loves you ! She would follow you to the ends of the earth.! .When I said about you 2 moving to London …Her eyes lit up. You could get a teaching job easily..theres schools and collages on every street corner in London.! .Great universities for Tills and you can live with me…**

"**Jen was slightly shocked at what Hayley was saying. She was so sure about what she was saying..Jen didn't understand how Tilly hadn't mentioned any of this to her…**

"**So You and Tilly have sorted out our future,,,,? When was I gonna find out ? Moving day? **

**Uh don't start that Gilmore…Tilly just mentioned she didn't want Cambridge. I mentioned the rest..Anyways its not that bad a idea. I mean you don't really like it here. The collage is ancient. Your words…You would be ok for a job till you found a teaching one because I'd have you at the gallery. We know plenty of knobs that would give Tillys a part time job…" Gilmore? Seriously ..you are dramatic.. Hayley laughs..**

"**No Hayley. Tilly is going to Cambridge..**

**No she's not" Hayley protested..**

**Yes…yes she is Jen snapped back…**

**Not…ask her? Ask her what she wants. You might be surprised.. Hayley said opening another beer..**

**Jen sat quietly for a few minutes. When did Tilly decide she didn't want Cambridge? Why hadn't she mentioned it to me? Could we really leave and settle in London? All these things rushed through Jens mind..**

**She needed to talk to Tilly…**


	51. Chapter 51

As Hayley uses Jen's shower…Jen decides to Text Tilly to see where she is? She had said she would be over but it was coming up for 7pm and Jen hadn't seen or heard from her since the Dog"

Hey My Gorgeous Girly.

Where are you?

Xx J

Hayley comes out into the living room…"So what's there to do for fun round here?

Ummm Not much ..you have the dog orrrrrrr there's a club next door…its not brilliant but ok for a late night drink I suppose" Jen explained..

"That will do" Hayley says rubbing her hands together.."Oh wait…I guess you and Tills cant be seen together right? Just as Hayley finished her sentence Jen's phone rang..

"Talk of the devil " Jen smiled answering it..

Jen; Hey Miss. You got my text then.? She smiled

Tilly ; Yeah..yeah just " She whispered..

Jen; Tilly ! She laughed.."Why are you whispering..?

Tilly; Im at home…My Grandparents have shown up…My Dads being an ass and wants me to stay home tonight..

Jen; Ooooooh not fair..Jen moaned..

Tilly; I know im bummed about It! Wanted to see you…

Jen; Yeah me too…But also I need to speak to you Tilly..

"No..noooooo" Hayley said shaking her Head and her finder….Not on the phone jen!

Hayley knew Jen was gonna bring up the "Cambridge thing"

Tilly;Speak to me? About what?

Jen; Oh nothing important. I just miss you that's all….Jen said hoping Tilly brought it..

Tilly; awwwwe your so cute" She smiled. Look im gonna have to go. I'll see you tomorrow though ..Ok?

Jen was a little gutted Tilly wasn't able to come round….she had missed her all week….

"Jen Yeah ok….I love you

Tilly" I love you too…see cya

As Jen ended the call…Hayley sat there with a big grin…|"Aww you to are so cute..

Jen still staring at her phone ,looked up at her friend…rolling her eyes

"Shut up! She laughed…chez chez it is then

Chez what? Hayley asked

Smhhhhhh Chez Chez it's the club next door…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ok cool…project steaming is in session baby" Hayley laughed as she pulled some tequila out of her bag….

Tilly isn't happy ..she is stuck at home having to Listen to her parents and grandparents talk about the "Old days"

She cant believe she is home on a Friday night when she could be cuddled up in Jen's arms probably having jaw ache at Hayley's jokes…

She feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket..Pulling it to read the message..

Hey girly

Hope your nights not going to badly..;(

Really wish you were here with me..

Missed the feel of you in my arms this week! ;)

Hayley wants to go to Chez Chez.! .Hope you don't mind?

LOVE YOU xxx J

The message made Tilly smile. Her night was actually boring and would give anything to get out of the house…But there was no way her Dad was gonna let her bail out..

Jen saying she she missed the feel of her made Tilly feel warm in side. She herself was Missing Jens touch but knew she would have her as much as she wanted tomorrow…

"Of coarse I don't mind silly"

Go have a good time xx

.don't see why we should all have a crappy night lol

Miss you and love you too..

Cant wait to see you tomorrow xxxT

Jen smiled. She knew she didn't have to ask Tillys permission to go out but thought it was only right to mention it. She didn't want her to feel that because she wasn't able to make it tonight.! .her and Hayley where off having a great time without her..

"Do not get me drunk tonight" Jen warned Hayley…"Tilly will be here tomorrow and I don't want the only day we have together to be ruined by a stinking hangover…

"Jenny what do you take me for? Anyone would think I lead you astray" Hayley laughed…

C'mon get this down you" she added handing get a shot of tequila…

Jen looked at her raising her eyebrow.." One…and one only. She laughed..

"Yh Yh whatever" Hayley said downing her shot….Woooow that's harsh " She laughed..

"Taste like shit "Jen added shaking her head…

"That's why you need more then one" Hayley joked drinking another! C'mon lets go….

And off the two friends went. Bottle of wine in hand…

At the club Hayley is her usual self… Chatting to everyone and anyone. Buying her and Jen shot after shot..

Every time Jen trying to resist!

"Jen I see you like 3 times a year we have to party…You know the rules.."Hayley laughed swinging Jen around..

"I love this song. c'mon lets dance. Pulling Jen to the dance floor…

As the two are messing around on the dance floor Hayley noticed two men looking their way

"Hey looks like we've pulled "She laughed nodding in the men's direction,..

Jen looks over to see the men raising their glasses at her..

"Aww poor guys…shell I put them out of their misery" Jen laughed..

"Fuck no" Hayley joked lets at least get some drinks out of them first…She adds as she pulls Jen towards them..

"Hi lads" You buying us ladies a drink or what" She smiles…

The men buy the girls a drink and try out their best chat up line…

The man that had the hot's for Jen kept looking at her body instead of her face whilst he was talking to her…She leans into Hayley" Think its time to dump these chumps" She whispers…

"Words right out of my mouth Gilmore" Hayley laughed…

So ? The guy says. What is it you do? He asked Jen…

Jen finished off her drink looked straight into the mans eyes…" Women!….I "DO" women…

The man was slightly shocked,,,"Nah" he laughed…Your messing? Right?

Jen grabbed Hayley and kissed her fully on the lips…."Nope" she replied bursting out laughing a long with Hayley..the men were not amused and walked off…

"See ya guys? Thanks for the drinks" Hayley shouted waving at them….

Ohhhh Gilmore..ive missed this shit" She says hugging Jen.." See if you moved to London we could have this fun all the time" Hayley stated..

Rolling her eyes.." Will you give it up? Jen said…Tilly is going to Cambridge. .End of!

Hayley orders more drinks by shaking her glass at the bar man raising 2 fingers..

"Jen I think you are going to be surprised..! Tilly isn't going to Cambridge ..

"Yes….yes she is "Jen said….

Nope ..nope and for the last time….Nope … Hayley says sipping her drink…

Jen leant her back on the bar watching the other clubbers dancing…

"Jen its Tillys call…she's the one going ..not you or her parents…"Hayley said…"She aint stupid…she knows what's best for her"

"I know ..I just don't want her to give up her dreams for me! Jen said. Sadly..

"I don't think your find it is about you" I think she has made the choice for herself…the fact You and her can be together properly in London is just a bonus…

"Do me a favour" When" you talk to her about it. Don't be all Jen and preach about the importance of education…"

Uh I don't Preach "Jen laughed tapping Hayley on the arm..

"No…No of coarse you don't..Hayley joked..

I mean listen to her.! .understand where she's coming from…and remember. .My home is your home…anytime "Now less of this lets get hammmmered.! .Hayley shouted..


	52. Chapter 52

Jen's just getting out the shower as she hear's Tilly entering the flat. drying herself and wrapping herself in her dressing gown she heads out to see what Tilly is doing"

Can I help you? She asks as she watched Tilly preparing the food she has brought

"Nope..Tilly smiles.." OK so. We have..bagels..orange juice. Pancakes and strewberries..and the main thing for a hang over….strong coffee." She smiles..

Jen cant help but smile at her.! .she is so thoughtful. She thought..

"Well you defiantly know how to spoil a girl" Jen said as Tilly handed her the plate…The two sit on the sofa as Jen tells the story of her's and Hayley's night out…

Once the two had finished eating Jen heads into the kitchen to wash the plates and the glasses from last night…"I'll do that" Tilly offers. You can go get dressed?

"Jen looked at Tilly with a cheeky smirk. I don't see the point in getting dressed" She said pulling Tilly into her for a Kiss..

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm not so hung over now huh? Tilly laughed..

"Well..whats the perfect way to cure a hang over?…food? Shower? And a work out…ive done the first 2 soooooooo" Jen giggled Kissing Tilly…

The two Kiss passionately as Jen pulls Tilly towards the bedroom. Pushing Tilly onto the bed. She seductively stands in front of her. Slowly undoing her dressing gown revealing her beautiful curves to her young lover…Tilly is sat with a sultry pout "Woooow I don't think I'll ever get bored of that site…C'mon here?

As Jen drops her dressing gown to the floor ..she climbs on the bed on all fours crawling over to Tilly…As she meets Tillys lips. They kiss slowly.."Whats the chances of you losing these? Tilly asked pulling Jens knickers lightly..

"Smmmmmh Jen moaned underneath her kiss…"Well Miss Evans. I'd say you need to earn that reward….don't You?

Fine! Tilly laughed as she rolled Jen off her pulling her underwear off and parting Jens legs so she could rest between then…

Being mischievous.."Now are you sure your not to "HUNG OVER" for this? Tilly giggled..

Pulling tillys top off over her head" Jen smiled…"What do you think? She asked…

Both giggling they kiss softly. wraps her arms and legs around Tilly..she loved the feel of Tilly being inside her personal space…Tilly kisses Jen down her neck to her collar bone. Teasing her with her tongue .,.much to Jen's delight.." I love it when you do that "she whispers in Tillys ear..Tilly smiled and continued to use her tongue to caress Jens neck. Slowly moving her hands over Jens breast. .Massaging them Gently ..lightly teasing her nipples in between her finger and thumb…

Jen is relaxed in Tilly's control. .her back is arched as her body reacts to Tilly's touch

Tilly's light touching forces Jen to moan quietly..

Tilly has a habit of making Jens body beg ..her legs tighten around Tillys body. Her arms shake and her body thrust forward.." Tilly?…she moans Kiss me" ..

Tilly smiles at Jen's request.."Where would you like me to Kiss you? Tilly says raising her eyebrows..

Jen smiles and Kisses Tilly hard on the lips..Tilly deepens it as she enters Jens mouth with her tongue….teasing Jens.. they dance around each other beautifully …Their love making is always so deep and gentle !In turn they work each others bodies…caressing every inch of skin…Jen removes Tilly's bra with her usual trick. And Tilly throws it on the floor never breaking the kiss. As the two heat up Jen leans up on her elbows. Rolling Tilly over. She needed to taste Tilly the urge had over powered her…As she straddles Tilly she slowly unbuttons her jeans pulling them off in one swoop…Leaning down to Tilly..she smiles at the red head.." I Love you! She says as she kisses her gently…Tilly grabs Jens hand and takes it into her underwear…" How much? She smiles..Jen laughs…This much" She says as she slowly enters her fingers into Tillys heated and now wet area….Sliding them in and out to the rhyme of Tillys moans…Kissing Tilly from her neck down to her belly button. Slowly teasing her with her tongue..Tilly is led therewith her eyes closed holding on to the pillow tightly. She knows what's about to happen to her..

As she parts her legs to give Jen more access wrapping one around Jens waist…I want you! Tilly whispers..

Hearing Tillys plight Jen removes her under wear. Massaging Tillys hot spot. Giving her clitoris extra attention…she parts Tillys lips and she slowly enters her tongue. Soaking up Tillys wetness..Tilly moans loudly. She loves Jen between her legs but can never hold herself…Jen makes her feel so explosive ..As Jen continues to kiss and suck Tilly in.. Tilly feels herself tightening up. Her release is coming fast…Jen waste no time in helping Tilly along as she uses her tongue as well as her fingers to welcome Tilly into her orgasm…Tilly cries out tensing her legs and gripping the bed sheets..Jen leans up to met Tillys face as she lies her naked body on to Tillys…Kissing Tilly gently watching her. Experience her her orgasm Jen cant help but smile" You have the cutest face ever. She giggles. As Tilly comes round she opens her eyes to meet Jens.." And you? You have the most amazing tongue….ever Tilly and Jen both laughed… Wrapping her legs around Jens waist….Tilly kisses her deeply..Holdin her face in her hands looking at her lovingly. .Biting her lip and arching her eyebrow.." Again? Jen smiled…Well I didn't get to see your "cute" face did I..? Tilly asked as she started to thrust her groin in to Jens…Jen reciprocated but joining in with Tilly..as the two sliding up and down each other both could feel themselves heating up..Tilly could Feel Jens wetness ..Both their breathing became heavy as their thrusting got harder ,faster and deeper. Kissing hard. Teasing each other with their tongues! hands moving all over each other ..like they were searching for something. Both felt each other tense up as Jen tries to bury her head into Tilly neck…Tilly pulls Jen back to eye level. Stay with me "she smiles as she Kisses Jen ..They both begin to moan as the pleasure takes over their bodies…Both releasing thick and fast. .causing their bodies to shake as they orgasm together. ..both dripping with sweat as they slump into each others bodies. Laying on top of Tilly un able to move she leans her head onto Tillys neck. They lay hugging each other tightly for a few minutes. Until Jen breaks the silence" Well im defiantly not hung over any more" They both laugh…Once their bodies came under control Jen rolls off Tilly pulling her in to hold. As the two lie there …Tilly resting in Jen's arms they slowly fall asleep…


	53. Chapter 53

Jen and Tilly are awake led in bed sipping coffee.! .Tilly is playing with Jen's fingers…

"You know I could stay here forever" She smiled…

"Me too! Jen said kissing Tilly on the head…Jen decided it was time to confront Tilly about what Hayley had said..

By know Tilly is led in Jen's lap with Jen stoking her hair..

"Tilly?

You know its not long now before you have to really start thinking about uni? Jen said casually

Tilly just nodded

"Well ? Are you excited?

You know about starting your life? Jen asked..

Moving out of my parents house? No more rules….Of coarse ! Tilly joked…

Jen could tell Tilly wasn't feeling this conversation…

"Well you should be excited, Cambridge ? I mean there is no better uni …And you Miss Evans get to stroll through their doors just on your merits

"Gotta get past the interviews first" Tilly said ..As for merits? Well my exam results aren't here yet…

Jen started to laugh "Oh whatever…Tilly I don't think you've ever graded lower then an A in your whole life…

"One should never count their chickens before their hatched " Tilly jokes..

Jen knew exactly why Tilly wasn't excited.! .Universities were taking applications by now..Tilly would have already applied.! .She was so organised like that…

"Tilly?

You do what to still be a doctor don't you? Jen asked..

Tilly lays still on Jens lap stroking her hands..

"Yeah of coarse I do." .She replies Kissing Jens hand..

"And Cambridge ? You still have your mind set of going right? Jen Knew that was wishful thinking ..if Hayley was right? ..Then Tilly was about to drop a bombshell

"Jen its not a matter of wanting to go! it's a case of IF I get through… you have to have claws for them interviews…Raising her hands…"Look no claws" Tilly joked

"Tills? Cambridge have been interested in you for a long time ..Kelleher bigs you up constantly.. you're his big hope for success…You work hard all the time! ..why would you even think you wouldn't get in? Jen stated

Unless?

Unless you don't want to? That is! Jen said quietly dreading Tillys comeback..

Tilly didn't answer for a while she just lay there..

A few seconds past when Tilly finds the courage to be honest…

"Maybe I don't! Maybe I want to see what else there is out there for me? Maybe Cambridge isn't where I belong? Maybe…

Tilly Cambridge is the best university in the whole of the uk ..one of the best in the world. .!some people would die to study there..Jen intupted..

"Yes some people! Not me"Tilly replied…turning around to look at Jen ..Tilly decided it was now or never…

"Jen..I DON'T want to study at Cambridge…I don't want to move to a place I don't know ! With people I don't know..

"You'll make friends! You're a warm ,caring, friendly girl! ..your make friends easily.! .Jen pleaded…

Shaking her head and getting out of bed.. Tilly wonders over to the window…

Is this about us"? Jen asked carefully..

Tilly replied instantly… No….No its not ..Ever since that first kiss on the beach Jen ..I've thought about nothing but us. Every decision I've made I've wondered how it will effect us!..

But I can honestly say. .This ..this is about me …and me only!

I don't want to go to Cambridge Jen..In fact ..shaking her head…Im not going. .Im not studying there..

Jen got out of bed and walked over to Tilly…"If …if your worried in anyway about how this effects us then you don't have to Tilly! If you go to Cambridge I will follow you" Jen smiled..

Tilly was shocked at Jen's revealation..with a frown she asked" What? What you would follow me? Give up what you have here?

Well? Jen smiled." .You were gonna give up everything and jet off to the other side of the world for me?

Wouldn't be keeping my end up if I didn't would I? Jen laughed Kissing Tilly…

Tilly pulled Jen in closer " Would you follow me anywhere?

Kissing Tilly again..Jen answered" Anywhere!

"What about ? Mmmmmmmmmmmm London maybe? Would you follow me there?

Jen couldn't keep up this pretend…

Look Tilly I know!…I know what your plans are..! Hayley told me..

"Hayley told you what? Tilly asked slightly confused..

Pacing the floor with her arms crossed…" About the chat the 2 of you had while I was with my mum..

How you don't want to go to Cambridge, How you want to move to London..

how she offered us to live with her…Tilly have you really thought about this?

I mean really? Jen asked saddened…

Jen.! .we cant survive here…Im not going to Cambridge…And you miss London. So Why not?

Sitting Jen down on the bed,…Look! We are free in London.! .we're happy. I can go to any London Uni I want…You'd get work easily there. We wont have to worry about a roof over our heads…What more could we ask for huh? Tilly was smiling at the thought of what could be…

Jen was finding it hard to see meet Tillys happiness…She couldn't understand how someone as bright as Tilly wouldn't want to study at the most prestigious school in the Uk..How she would want to settle for second…third…forth best!

Tilly its not that easy…You cant just decide our future like this.,! ..I mean what about your parents? What are they going to say ? They have been saving for this for forever. .Their hopes…their dreams for you…What are you gonna say? Hey dad I've decided im not going to Cambridge im gonna swan off to London and build a cosy love nest with my teacher,! ,,Oh and im gonna go to Uni there as well?

Tilly C'mon? think about it…

Tilly places her head in her hands…That's exactly it Jen…Their hopes…their dreams…There choices..

Look I use to study hard to please them…do what they wanted me to do…Im 18 in a few days ..by law there is nothing they can do…Once I explain how I will feel they will understand. .If not then,…Then tough…

Jen sits taking it all in….She's starting to realise that Tilly has thought about this in detail and she was right it was her choice…

"What about me? Us? What will you tell them? If we go to London? …what about when they want to visit you? Your dad knows who I am? What if they blame me? Report m…Tilly stops Jen continuing by kissing her fully on the lips…."Jen ..Stop worrying ..once we are free from here and you're no longer my teacher they cant do anything…Even if they tried ..I'd never give you up..! They and along with everyone else would have to prove it..

All you need to care about is what we want.. What is best for us…I love you! ..I want to be with you forever and there is No one or nothing that will stand in my way to make that happen..

Trust me! Tilly says with a smile…..

The only question is…..How much do you want "US"? Tilly asks

Jen studies Tillys beautiful face she is in awe at the maturity that sits before her.. How can someone so young be so head straight…?

Stroking Tillys face. ."I love you more then anything in this world Tilly…I want "Us more then I've ever wanted anything. .and If this is what you really and truly want? If you really don't want to go to Cambridge …Then….Jen paused

"Then? Tilly asked

Then I guess I better start Appling for Jobs in London..Jen smiles…

This brings a huge smile to Tillys face…she finally feels that there love has a chance of survival…

Tilly takes Jens face gently in her hands and kisses her softly..

I love you…


	54. Chapter 54

Monday morning and the sixth formers are all sat in the common room ..Sinead is shouting at the top of her voice as usual… moaning about the fact Bart had yet again got stoned instead of meeting her..

"Tell ya what if he thinks he can come in here and be all nice to me thinking im gonna forgive him he's wrong..

"Oh Sinead! Get over it for god sake…. Bart is a weed head and isn't gonna change because you say so" Maddie states rolling her eyes…

"Alright calm down. Just cause your in a mood still over Tills not talking to you…Sinead snapped..

"Talk of the devil" Ruby added..

As Tilly and George walk in..! Tilly heads to the other seating area. .whilst George walks over to say hello…

"Hi guys! He smiles…

"Hey !George, is Tills still pissed at me? Maddie asks quietly

Im not sure" George shrugs.. "She hasn't mentioned you if im honest…

Do you think maybe I should go speak to her"? Maddie says..

"If you have a death wish maybe" Sinead laughs..

Maddie glares at her…she is tiring of Sinead's attitude..

"You know what Sinead.. Go find your druggie boyfriend…

Maddie takes a deep breath and walks over to Tilly….

"Hey Tills….

Tilly ignores her. She doesn't even look up from the magazine she's reading..

"Look Tills im really sorry ok…Please talk to me? This is Killing me not speaking to you everyday. .you're my best friend..

"Tilly rolls her eyes..

Maddie sits next to Tilly ..she doesn't want to go another day without speaking to her…

Tilly.? .I realise now that I have been a total cow. .and I will apologise to Esther…And I will mean it..

Falling out with you has made me wake up to myself."

"Why Mad's? Tilly asks…Why do you think its ok to treat people that way? I don't get you..

Maddie looks at the floor…"If im honest I don't know why I do it? Maybe your right ? Maybe because my life's so crap right now that I make others feel bad to make myself feel happy!

And does it? Make you happy? Tills asked…

Closing her eyes and shaking her head Maddie replies…"No!

Answer me something then ? Why Esther? And don't give me that "She tried to Kiss me bullshit either" Your not bothered about that! Tilly said.

Maddie just shrugged "I don't know!"

"Yes you do!" Tilly snapped back…

Her eyes still closed ..Maddie was close to tears. shaking her head.. Tills its stupid…And I cant believe im gonna say it…..Im…immm ..Oh for god sake,,Maddie says getting angry with herself…Im jealous of her ok?

"What? Tilly laughed…You? Jealous? No way….

Maddie nodded.. "Yup…Im jealous because you and her became close…

Tilly interrupted..Maddie I am allowed other friends. doesn't change my friendship with you…

I kno..I know. Its just you were confiding in her about god knows what.,. Little chats in the corners of the pub or coffee shop. .I felt I was losing you…And I guess I took it out on her….I am truly sorry Tills. I really am sorry..

Tilly was shocked at Maddies openess..She isn't usually the kinda girl that admits things like that

"Maddie! Tilly said placing her hand on her friends. You don't have to be jealous. You're my best friend and always will be ..Esther and I have a lot in common…She's a good friend so from time to time we're gonna be talking and hanging out. We are allowed to have Conversations that don't involve you "She added… nudging Maddie…

"Maddie nodded and smiled" Does that mean we're friends again she asked

"If you promise you will leave Esther alone from now on? And apologise…cause I mean it Mad's you do anything like this again and our friendship will be over…I don't want to be friends with someone who treats people like that…OK? Tilly was serious when she spoke…She wont tolerate bulling of any form…

"Understood " Maddie smiled and hugged her friend…Im so glad I have my ginger lesbian back…

The bell rings for the start of the school day…

"Tilly laughs at Maddie's comment…"C'mon. lets go to class…

Their first class was Geography…They take their time to get there…The geography teacher was never on time, ,He was really easy going Tilly often wondered why he actually became a teacher when the whole time he's in class he acts like he doesn't want to be there…They arrive a few minutes late. Walking through the door Laughing at Neil's joke..

C'mon your late" The teacher said..Tilly looked up to the familiar voice..

"Jen? Tilly thought…What's she doing teaching Geography..

C'mon settle down. Your already 5 mins late just take your seats and get your text books out..Jen moaned clapping her hands

"Ok Mr Jefferies has been called away…so I'll be taking you today..

The class cheered thinking they were in for an easy lesson…

"Uh lets not get to excited" He's left plenty for you to do…And don t think I don't know its coarse work deadlines…Jen said with a smirk. .so you have 20 minutes to complete it if you haven't then I want it left on your desks for me to collect..

The class erupted into a loud moan…"Uh she does me head in" Sinead groaned. Look at her….Always so prime and proper"

Tilly whipped around" Why because she's giving you the information you need? Why don't you stop moaning and get on with what your meant to be doing ..

Sinead screwed her face up" You really need some fun in your life Tils..Your getting a right grump…

Maddie and Tilly rolled their eyes at the same time…Sinead has away of annoying people very quickly..

Tilly is in a world of her own listening to the silky tone of Jen's voice as she talks. .As Tilly falls into a deep trance engrossed in Jen's voice she doesn't realise the teacher approach her. Collecting their coarse work…

Coarse work girls"? Jen asks.. Maddie hands hers over and nudges Tilly…"Tills?

Earth to Tilly "Jen smiles waving her hand in front of Tilly's face. This motion shocked Tilly out of her day dream.."Oh … sorry Miss. I was just….

Just"? Jen laughed…

Tilly looked up at Jen with a smile. Turning slightly red…"Sorry Miss…handing Jen her coarse work…

Jen felt her heart melt. She loved how Tilly's face brightens up when she smiles..

Touching Tillys shoulder jen too smiles.." Its fine Tilly. Jen giggles..

As the lesson comes to an end the students are packing their stuff away…Hey Tills wanna grab a coffee after school? George asks..

Cant Babe sorry…Work after school" Tilly pouted

"Ugh when can you finally give it up? ..seems like you've been doing it for ages now? Maddie moaned…

Uh probably about a year after I go to Uni ..Tilly laughed! ..I have to pay my dad back sooo until then… I have to drag it out…

As the bell rings the students all rush out the door..

"Tilly? Jen whispers…

As Tilly holds back she slowly walks past Jen,…

"Can I see you later? Jen smiles…

"Of coarse… Tilly whispers…as she heads towards the door…

"I'll text you later "Jen replies..


	55. Chapter 55

Tilly heads to collage coffee to meet up with Esther ..she promised her she would go over some of Esther's designs she's been working on…friendly opinion….

As she waits for her coffee ..her eyes divert to the door where she hear laughter..

In walks Diane and Jen…Diane shoots Tilly a look that makes Tilly look away..

"Uh I'll get these shell I? Diane says..

"Diane I am capable of ordering my own coffee ..I do see Tilly at school…I told you its over..…

"Hmmm yeah but do you know for sure "SHE" knows that?

YES" Jen snapped now come on. .before we have to get back. As Jen heads to the counter she lightly brushes her arm against Tilly's…

I'll have a latte please? she asks…

Do you want whipped cream on top? Cindy asked

Umm No…no thanks Jen smiled…Leaning closer to Tilly…"I'll have whipped cream on you though..Jen giggled..

Tilly gasped. Naughty Miss Gilmore…

Jen order me a tea love im just going to the loo" Diane shouted over…

"Jen rolled her eyes.. She is driving me mad. .The sooner we leave here the better,,

Tilly smiled at hearing those words leave Jen's mouth. ."The sooner I get my hands on you later the better…Tilly joked…

Tillllllly! Jen said…Don't get me all excited. Not when I've got to sit with Diane for the next 30 minutes..

"Orr ! You could need to use the bathroom in like 5 minutes ! Tilly suggested with a cheeky grin..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen replied. Maybe I do need to use the bathroom actually..

"Arhh that's better" Diane said…Hi Tilly ,Diane said just to be polite…

Diane! Tilly said coldly as she walks away…heading up stairs To wait for Esther…

Esther heads upstairs towards Tilly.."Finally" Tilly joked. I thought you forgot me…

"As if! Esther laughed ..got caught by Jack. Giving me the 3rd degree about why I wasn't in collage, He's becoming a night mare.."

"I'll just go get a drink" Do you want another? Esther asked

"Uh Yh. Yh ok thanks. As Esther heads towards the stairs Jen is walking up them…

"Esther? Jen smiles..

Hi Miss" She replies..

Esther? Tilly shouts ..

Im just heading to the loo..ok?

The two women head into the women's toilet…Tilly pulls Jen into the cubicle and straight on to her lips..Jen giggles…

Shhh "Tilly says. Someone might come in…Diane might have followed you! She joked..

Oh god" Jen laughed…

I've been thinking about you all morning" Jen said as she Kissed her young lover..

"Awwwwe And what have you been thinking about huh? Tilly jokes. Leaning in for a kiss…

Jen laughs..Kissin Tilly in between every word,..

I…was….thinking…how…much…I ..want….to…feel …your ..lips…on ..mine…As she finished the sentence she squeezed Tilly tightly….Pressing her lips hard on to Tilly's …Tilly added her tongue to intensify the Kiss. .Running her hand up Jen's leg that is resting on the toilet seat. .as Tilly reaches Jens underwear she caresses the silky skin of Jen's bottom…mmmmmm "She moans..

Jen pulls away…Hey there you….? This isn't the time or the place for you to be doing that Miss Evans..

This is the perfect place! Tilly jokes Kissing Jen again..

Jen pulls away from tillys grip…Not this time sweetheart. .I better go before Diane really does come looking for me .."Jen laughs and with a wink she leave the bathroom….

Tilly quickly heads back to her table before Esther comes back…

Tilly starts to wonder where Esther had got to so she decided to head down the stairs to see where she was.. As she looked across the café she spots Esther sat on one of the sofa's with Maddie!

"Maddie? Tilly thought.. She better not be acting up" Tilly thought..

Tilly decided not to interfere for the moment. .She hoped Maddie was doing the right thing and making amends..

As Tilly stands watching the two girls speak she suddenly becomes aware that she's being watched ..as she turns to the left she sees Jen. .looking straight at her with a smile on her face.. Jen is pretending to listen to Diane but really she is just happy that she can stare at Tilly with out Diane noticing..

Tilly realises the time and heads over to tell the girls they will be late if they don't leave now..

"So what im really trying to say Esther is that I am genuinely sorry.. I took things out on you because you were an easy target…

My life isn't great at the moment and I guess im lashing out" ..,Maddie said

"Do you mean it? I mean really? Esther asked unsure if Maddie was being serious..

Its just you and me here! No one can hear you and lets face it no one would believe me over you! Esther added…

Maddie looked at her for a few seconds…No Esther ..I mean it! ..I am really sorry. .You saved me that day on the beach and I didn't appreciate it…But im here in front of you now asking you to forgive me.? .See if we can move one from this..?

"Why Maddie? Why did you single me out?. I know I kissed you and that was stupid. But it wasn't enough for you to do what you did! Esther said tears in her eyes..

Maddie knew that to end this once and for all she had to be honest…

"O.k. was jealous of you.."

What? Esther gasped. You? Jealous of me? Esther started to laugh. Pull the other one!

Im serious Esther. I felt like I was losing Tilly to you…And before you say. I know you are just friends and it's a stupid thing to think…Tilly is my best friend. And knowing she was confiding in you and not me! ,,,Made me jealous…" There… I said it…Maddie smiled. .Soo is there a chance we can put this behind us? She asked nervously

"Girls we Gotta go" We have 10 mins before collage starts…Tilly intupted..

"Maddie looked round and saw Jen sat there.."Its cool Miss Gilmore hasn't left yet…So Miss Bloom? What do you say?

Esther smiled at Tilly then at Maddie…" we don't have to hug or anything do we? She asked..

All 3 girls laughed.."Maybe a hand shake" Maddie asked holding out her hand…

Esther smiled and shook it…

C'mon girls. we're gonna be later..Jen called over with a nod towards the door…

Tilly bit her lips and smiled ..Coming Miss…she said…


	56. Chapter 56

Tilly was sat in her room going over her Uni applications…She didn't get to see Jen while she was at work because she had got called into a teacher meeting and it was finishing late…

As Tilly checks out the Uni broachers she had sent for. .she smiles..

Me…Jen…London…" This gonna be amazing" Tilly thought…

Tilly love? Her dad called …knocking on her bedroom door"

Can I come in? He asked

Tilly got up and opened the door..

"Of coarse you can. Dad Tilly smiled..

As Tilly's dad headed into her room her sat on her bed…

"I just wanted to come see you ..feel like I haven't seen you in forever "He joked..

Tilly frowned ..Dad you seen me this morning she laughed..

I know" Her Dad smiled ..but it's a few minutes here and there ..I feel like we haven't spent no time to together …

Awwwwe Daddy" Tilly smiles leaning into her Dad..

So what are you doing? He asks..

Oh nothing much…Tilly replies quickly trying to clear away the Uni stuff…

What's this? University applications?

Lets Have a look love? Her Dad asks as he picks up the packs..

Tilly sits still as her dad looks through her Uni apps…She knows he will question where her Cambridge app is…sat with a grimace on her face…

Ummmm Tilly love? All these school's are in London. Where's the Cambridge one?

Tilly closed her eyes she knew this conversation wasn't going to go well..

Dad you cant just apply for one Uni..you need back up plans.! .She smiled trying to brush him off..

Yes I know that but there isn't one for Cambridge here!

You don't need a back up plan., .even your head told you .. you will get in…

Tilly stands up crossing her arms heading towards the window. Looking out onto the garden she takes a deep breath. Dad there isn't a Cambridge app because…..because I don't want to go to Cambridge ..she said squeezing her eyes shut hard. Waiting for her dad to erupted…

"What? What do you mean you don't want to go to Cambridge? ..he said standing up off the bed…

Matilda! Tilly knew her dad was upset.. he only ever called her by her full name when she was in trouble..

How can you just decide all of a sudden you don't want to follow your dreams? What's gotten into you lately. First you steal money from us. Then you take your teachers car and get arrested for it ..now your not going to Cambridge next your be telling me your not going to University at all…

Dad! Im still me ..I just want something else ..I know I've done some stupid things lately but…I have to do what I feel is right for me….

"Going to Cambridge is right for you!…her Dad shouted ..Its what we've worked so hard for ..what me and ya mum work all hours god sends to save for you. .for you to have the best…

"What's all the shouting about? Tilly's mum asks as she walks into the bedroom…

Ask her ! Her dad says shaking his head…

Tilly? Her mum asks confused..

Tilly turns to her parents! ..Im not going to Cambridge…Im going to go to Uni in London…!

What? Her mum asks…

Exactly! ..Her dad snipes…She has decided that all the hard work we put in isn't important and she isn't going to the best School in England..

Dad for god sake ..why cant you just hear me out !Tilly moans..

Ok…Ok we need to calm down" Tillys mum said..! This shouting isn't getting us no where. ..lets go down stairs and sit like grown up and let Tilly explain…

Sat at the dinning room table ..Tillys Dad is fuming he wont even look at his daughter ..she sits with his arms folded against his chest…

So c'mon then? Tell us why Matilda…Tell us why everything we have done for you isn't enough?

Dad. .that's not fair! ..I appreciate everything you and mum do for me…I know you want the best for me. .But the best is what I want to do! Tilly said sadly

Tilly love. What your dad is trying to understand is. Why after all these years of hard work have you decided better of it right at the end of the line? Her mum said warmly..

No what your dad is trying to understand is where the hell my daughters gone and how is this. This person that's taken over her…"

Pete? Tillys mum shouted…

Tilly can feel her eyes filling up with tears ..she knew this wasn't going to be easy ..but seeing her hurt in her dads eyes was worse then she could imagine…

How could she tell her parents that she wants to go to London so she can have a life with the women she loves..! The women who by the way is her Art teacher…

Dad….I will always work hard no matter where I study. .I still want to be a G.P..I just don't want to make it in Cambridge….And where are all the top medical jobs in this country? London right?

Tilly's dad is shaking his head. .he cant except that Tilly all of a sudden doesn't want her dream she has had since she was a little girl..

I cant talk about this right now ..I need some air." her dad says as he stands up and leaves the house…

Tilly starts to cry…"Oh Tills love ..don t cry. You Dads just upset. He wants the best for you. His main priority since you were born is to give you the best,. Give you what he never had. You know?

Tilly nods wiping her tears..

I guess your as angry as he is? She asks her mum…

Her mum smiles. I not angry love…Im disappointed because its what you've always wanted. But….I know you are a very mature girl and I know you will do what's right for you…

Even if you have done some silly things lately. .She joked…

Just give ya Dad some time love….Cuppa? She asks..

Yes. YES please…

As her mum got up from the table she Kisses Tillys head. "Don't cry love…

Tilly's Dad is wondering the village trying to work out why his super intelligent daughter wants to throw her dreams away…

As she walks past the dog he see's Jen heading in….

He walks in and orders himself a beer…Looking around he spots Jen sitting alone…

"Uh Miss Gilmore isn't it? He asks..

Jen recognises him straight away,, Her heart races she becomes nervous..

"Uh yes. Yes it is! She replies. Her breathing becoming slightly heavier then usual..

Tilly's Dad smiles. .Thought so…Im Pete…peter Evans..Im….

Tilly's Dad !Jen interrupts…

Yeah. .yeah Matilda's dad…May I." He asks pointing to the empty chair opposite Jen…

Jen is in panic mode inside." .what the hell would Tilly's dad be wanting with me"? She thought"

Of coarse ..Jen smiles…

Jen could see Tilly's dad was nervous. .and looked some what upset…he couldn't know about them as she wasn't angry. He was very softly spoken…

"Im sorry to bother you when your not at school." .but im worried about Tilly..

"Oh? Jen says swallowing hard..

You being her teacher would know better them most what an intelligent girl my Tilly is…

Jen nodded. .sipping her wine

And you have probably heard that she is a shoe in for Cambridge?

All of a sudden Jen knew what this was about.. He must have found out what she's planning..…

Yes Mr Evans ..Tilly is a very bright girl…Jen smiled..

Oh please…Please call me Pete. He smiled..

Well for a bright girl she certainly has done some stupid things lately. He added…Stealing money. Your car…Now she's decided she doesn't want to go to Cambridge. She has some strange idea of swanning off to London to study…I mean. why would she want to miss out on the best University in the country? He rants…

Jen is stuck she doesn't have any words for this man in front of her. She can see he is really upset about Tilly's revelation ..

Taking a deep breath in Jen tries to answer the mans questions…

Mr Evans….Umm Pete…I don't know what to say ..I mean Tilly is a very cleaver girl. .she will go on to achieve amazing things. Sometimes as people grow they decide to take different paths then they plan…London does have some amazing Uni's..I know from your point of view you probably feel like she's throwing her future away…But Tilly is…..Tilly has her head screwed on right and maybe you need to trust her dicisions..Jen nodded…

Tilly's dad sits quietly. I just feel like she's lost somewhere. .She has changed so much in the last few months. I feel like I've lost my little lady. He frowns..

Jen feels awful hearing this man say he feels he's lost his daughter. Maybe their relationship has slowly killed the girl she use to be…

Look I wont keep you anymore. Thanks for listening" Pete says

No problem" Jen smiles. And Mr Evans…Im sure Tilly will male you proud no matter what she does..

Pete smiled..Yeah…yeah she will…

As soon as Tillys dad leave Jen pulls out her phone and texts Tilly…

Need to see you

Meet me at my place..

ASAP….J x

Tilly was sat at home trying to explain to her mum why she has decided on London..

She pulls her phone out and reads Jen's message. And replies..

Now isn't a good time Jen

I'll call you later…x T

Jen was frustrated at Tillys reply..

Jen couldn't wait till later she needed to talk to Tilly about what had just happened..

Replying aback she wrote…

No ..Need to see you….TONIGHT!

J x

Tilly reads the message but doesn't reply as her Dad has arrived home…

"Dad im so sorry…I know your angry with me but…

No Tilly.!..Her Dad interrupts Im not angry at you..Im just disappointed. But you will do what is right for you…Cant say im over the moon but if London is where you want to be then…..Then London is where your go…Im gonna have a bath. He smiled..

Tilly looked at her mum confused…That's your Dads way of saying He's ok with it" She winked..

Tilly smiled ..she thought it best that she didn't go out tonight. She thought maybe she would stay in and spend the night with her parents.

Jen was pacing the floor of her flat ..she kept checking her phone wondering why Tilly hadn't replied. Liam arrived home which annoyed Jen ..it meant if Tilly did Text her then they had to find somewhere to talk…

Jen couldn't stand waiting no longer she got in her car and drove to Tillys parking around the corner..

She decided to call Tilly as she wasn't answering her text…

Tilly is led on the sofa next to her dad. They are watching a documenty on elephants..Tillys dad loved all the planet earth stuff..

Tilly felt her phone vibrate.."Cuppa? She asks her parents..

That be lovely. Love ..Thanks her dad smiled..

Her mum nods in agreement..

As Tilly heads into the Kitchen she answers her phone..

Tilly; Hi Jen ..look now isn't a great time..

Jen; Tough we need to talk Tilly..

Tilly. Jen things aren't great here at home. I told my parents that I….

Jen; Not going to Cambridge ? Yeah I know.,.Jen intupted..

Tilly was shocked..

How do you know? She asked..

Jen; because your dad told me that's why. She shouted..

He stopped me in the dog. Telling me how upset he was and how he didn't understand why you were throwing your dreams away…

Tilly; O.k. Jen calm down…Look calm down…Where are you?

Jen; Im around the corner…Liam came home..

Tilly; Ok..I'll come out. Just calm down…ok..

Be there in a minute..

And with that Tilly ended the call and quickly made her parents a hot drink..

Thinking of an excuse to go out she hides the sugar …

There you go" She says handing her parents their mugs.,.,

Im umm..Just going to head out to the shop. we're out of sugar she smiles..

No we aint love ,Threes a whole bag in the cupboard" Tilly's mum states..

No I um…I accidentally dropped it..Im so laughed..

I wont be long" She said leaving the house..

As Tilly entres the car Jen starts it up. She drives for about 5 mins then pulls over in a quiet supermarket car park…

Jen? Tilly says placing her hand on Jen's shoulder..

Jen shrugs her off..Tilly do you have any idea what I have just been through. Your poor Dad sat in front of me. Trying to work out where his little girl has gone?..

"Jen!..look its ok now.,. What ever you said to him has helped him to understand..Hes ok with me going to London…Stop panicking..

Panicking? Paniking,,Tilly your dad sat in front of me telling me that his daughter has disappeared and been replaced with some one he doesn't feel he knows….In the last few months might I add..

Jen blurts out taking a deep breath..

Tilly sits silently watching Jen she could almost hear Jens brain in over drive…

Jen sits shaking her head" I mean is this what I've done to you? Have you lost your identity. Lost the will to dream. To want to suceed..Have I driven that out of you..?

STOP…Stop right there" Tilly shouts.." Don't you do this Jen" Don't do this to me again…

Jen looks at Tilly..licking her lips. Did you decide not to go to Cambridge because of us? Be honest…?

Tilly was getting angry. She shook her head and got out the car and started to walk away…Jen followed after her..Tilly? Tilly wait" She shouted. Running after her…Just stop please"

I not gonna let you do this to me again Jen…So you meet my dad.. He confides in you…Well he confides in my teacher and an educational decision…

And you freak out on me…What did you want to speak to me about huh? Was you gonna tell me how. We cant do this.? How its wrong? How we are in to deep? Well if you are then save it. I've heard it all before…Tilly turns her back on Jen and heads to the bus stop tears rolling down her eyes…

Jen walks over to her and sits along side her….I actually wasn't gonna say that"" She said looking at the stars…

Yes I freaked out when your Dad came over to me…Was hard to watch him talk about how he feels he's lost you..

"Tilly rolls her eyes..

But..Jen added….All I actually wanted to know is…Is your decision really about you and you only?

Tilly looked at Jen" ..I wouldn't be going to Cambridge even if you and I weren't together Jen..

Jen looked at Tilly..It was just hard seeing your dad so upset. Looking at me for answers. All I kept thinks about was wait till you find out The whole truth! . Its gonna Kill him Tilly..

"My parents will understand Jen..They are pretty supportive..Tilly smiled..

No Shit" Jen joked, But ..are they gonna be supportive when they know that their baby is screwing around with her Art teacher?

Uh excuse meee "Tilly laughed..Im not screwing my art teacher…Im in love with her. Thank you!

Jen took Tilly's hand. In agreement.."Its cold out here. Can we go? She asked..

Yeah..Cant be long though I've only meant to have gone out for sugar…Tilly laughed..

Mmmmm Long enough for a kiss and a cuddle? Jen asked. Lightly kissing Tilly's cheek.

Absolutely Tilly winked..

C'mon then Jen giggled wrapping her arm around Tilly as they head back to the car..


	57. Chapter 57

Tuesday morning Jen is awake led in bed waiting for her alarm to go off…She was wondering what she could do for Tilly's birthday tomorrow…She knew she wouldn't be able to spend the day with her as she would hope… Turning 18 was a huge deal..

Her friends would want to spend it with her as well as her parents…Jen had till the weekend to plan something special…

Liam was back.. so there was no way they could spend time at the flat..

Jen lay there trying to think what she could do to make it special…when her phone beeps..

"Morning beautiful

I just woke up and thought of you ….xx T

Jen smiled.! .she loved receiving Morning messages from Tilly ..it lightened her mood ready to face the day…

As she made here way to take a shower she quickly replies..

Hey gorgeous..

Well I think of you all day every day J

See you at collage

XX J

Tilly headed to collage with a spring in her step…"Your in a good mood this morning" Maddie smiled as she met up with Tilly at the end of the street

"What am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Tilly giggled..

"Yes of coarse but it is like 8am..no one can be that happy at this time" Maddie said..

"Well….I am 18 tomorrow which means I am legally my own boss…sooooooo why wouldn't I be happy? "Tilly smirks..

As Maddie and Tilly walk across the collage car park engrossed in conversation they are intupted by a loud beep…which made them both jump. As they turn to see who it was. A huge grin spreads across Tillys face..

It was Jen. .letting them know they were in her way! ..As she drove past she gave Tilly a wink and a smile. Which made Tillys heart flutter…She couldn't wait for 3rd lesson so she could be close to the women she loved…

Jen giggled to herself.. she thought it was funny that Tilly jumped as she beeped her horn…

As always she noticed how cute Tilly looked today! ..Jen loved Tillys quirky dress sense and the bows she wears in her hair..

As Jen looked at her plan for the day she smiled at the realisation that she was gonna be able to spend a lesson with Tilly

The next 2 hours dragged for them both ..Break time had finally arrived ..Tilly was hoping to head to see Jen before the rest of the students arrived…But Maddie had other ideas…

"C'mon Tills we have plans to make" She said excitedly..

"Plans? Tilly asked confused.. Plans for what?

Maddie stared at Tilly with a frown…!Tills are you deluded? What is tomorrow? Duh..I mean Its not everyday my favourite ginger lesbian hits adulthood is it?

We need to celebrate…Maddie added dragging Tilly off into the direction on the common room…

As they arrived they were greeted by all the other sixth formers holding a huge cake..

Therrrrreee shhheeee isssss "Sinead shouted. They all started clapping,,

"Uh guys my birthday isn't till tomorrow. You didn't have to do this"?

Yes well 18 is the biggie babe" George smiled. We need to start celebrating now. He added kissing Tilly on the cheek..

Tilly thought it was a really lovely gesture from her friends and she loved the fact they went out of their way for her but she couldn't help feeling a little resentment towards them for what they put Esther through. Noticing she wasn't there Tilly felt a little annoyed that no one invited her.."Uh where's Esther? She asked…

Sinead and Maddie fell silent…George could sense the uncomfortableness…"We haven't seen her today" He smiled..

"Well in that case guys looks like the celebrating has to wait till we do ! Tilly said raising her eyebrows Anyways bells about to go so the celebrating will have to wait till after collage and we find Esther!

And with that the bell went and Tilly headed off to her art lesson…

As she waltzed down the corridor she felt her legs speed up.."Calm down tills anyone would think you haven't seen her in ages" she thought to herself…

As Jen heard the bell go she quickly applied some more perfume. .she knew Tilly was crazy about it..

Tilly finally arrived at the class room door. .taking a deep breath to compose herself she walked in..…

"Morning Miss" Tilly said with a smile..

"Oh good morning Tilly" Jen answered matching her smile…trying not to be over excited about the fact this lesson had finally arrived…

As Jen walked the class room floor talking about the assignment she was setting them.. she approached Tillys desk dropping her arms to her side so she could graze her arm with her fingers. This sent shivers to Tillys heart and that smell…..the sweet smell of Jens perfume The smell that sent Tilly crazy…Tilly found it hard to concentrate all she wanted to do was take Jen into the store cupboard and show her how excited she made her…

The lesson went on with Tilly trying her hardest to get her work done. Sharing the odd glance with Jen….Tilly lent back on her chair raising her hands behind her head. Pushing her chest forward biting her bottom lip she noticed Jens eyes drop admiring Tillys "FRONT" ..This made Tilly giggle a little ..which in turn made Jen blush…

As the lesson came to an end Tilly held back pretending to hang her art work up to dry. As the other students left..Jen shut the door…"You Miss Evans need stop misbehaving in my class. She laughed..

"Well You Miss Gilmore need to stop being so sexy walking around strutting your curves at me…Tilly replied with a pout. As Jen stood next to her picking up some other art work she looked at Tilly and Laughed…I've created a monster in you huh?

"Smmmh why don't I take you into that cupboard and show you exactly what you've made me? Tilly says seductively

"TILLLLLLY" Jen gasped ..Behave…

Rolling her eyes and smiling.."Fine ..but remember this ..its my birthday tomorrow and I will be expecting some birthday loving…so you better make yourself available!

"Oh is that so? Jen smiled back…

"Yes that is sooooo.! .Now follow me over to the door and give me a kiss…Tilly joked picking up her bag and walking towards the door…

"Jen couldn't help but smile at Tilly's forwardness…

"Well? Tilly asked…

"Okkkkk Gees your so pushy" Jen laughed heading towards Tilly…standing in the store cupboard door way …away from anyone's view Jen smiled.."Come here then!

Tilly pouted and lent into Jen…stopping inches from her face…You come on then? She teased..

Jen tutted and pulled Tilly into her…Placing their lips together giving Tilly a soft but meaningful Kiss then pulling away…with a smile. Knowing Tilly was about to moan…

"Uh is that it ? Tilly sulked..

"Yup..its not your birthday yet Missy. Now scoot…Jen giggled gently pushing Tilly towards the door…

As Tilly stepped out into the corridor she hears George call her name…

"Returning to face Jen she smiled" Oh your so gonna pay for that….

"Come on..everyones waiting for us at the coffee shop" George said excited…

"Everyone? Tilly asked. Including Esther?

I've texted her so Yh hopefully. George replied…come on…..Pulling Tilly away…

Jen smiled to herself at the fact Tilly was adamant Esther wasn't being left out….

As Tilly heads into the coffee shop she spots Esther stood alone at the counter…Everyone's there waiting with the big cake and coffee's

Right Tilly" Maddie announced.." This is a little celebration to the build up of the big 1..8 ..so for now its coffee and cake Happy day before your birthday day she clapped…Everyone joined in tucking into the cake…Tilly smiles and thanked everyone .."Esther? She called…Come here…have some cake..Tilly goes out of her way to make room for her…"Neil budge up she says scooting her bum into his side…

Maddie who is sat on the other side of Tilly realises this is a perfect opportunity to show Tilly and Esther her apology was sincere .."Esther here. Take my sit" She called out…

"No. no don't be silly.."Esther said unsure of Maddie still..

"Seriously..Maddie smiled moving on to the arm of the chair….

Tilly smiled at Maddie for the gesture she too was still a bit unsure of Maddie's motives but let it go…

So Evans" What's the plan for tomoz? Neil asked…

"Oh..ummm I don't know. it's a school night so not a lot.." Tilly replied..

"Uh are you kidding? Sinead asked..Tilly ya 18 so what if it's a school night. I say all round mine then hit chez chez…

Everyone cheered in agreement…

"Oh I don't know guys" Tilly said shaking her head

"No Sinead's right. Tomorrow night we party. No excuses" Maddie butted in….

Tilly didn't have much choice ,,she was celebrating tomorrow whether she liked it or not…

Smiling along to everyone's excitement. Trying hard not to look pissed off about it she turned to Esther

"Your come wont you"? Tilly asked..

"Yeah ..yeah coarse I will " Esther smiled nudging Tilly…

If I cant spend my birthday with Jen I guess this will have to do" She thought to herself….


	58. Chapter 58

Tilly is home getting ready to go to Sinead's for her birthday night out when her parents knock the door…

"Coming in! Tilly shouts…

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you.. Her parents sang…

With a giggle Tilly thanked them…

Wow my baby is all grown up " Her dad says.. Feels like only yesterday you use to run up the garden path to me…"

Ok dad Tilly laughed….

"Tills love we want to give you something….Her mum said handing Tilly an envelope…

As Tilly looks inside she pulls out a bank book with the sum of £15.000 on it…

"What is this? Tilly smiles ..I don't get it..

It's a bank we opened when you were born…We added little bits to it ..over the years ..You can get access to it now your 18 love ..Her dad smiled…

Tilly was excited her instant thought was! ..how this money could set Jen and her up easily in London….Their own place even…

"Wait dad? How can I take this when I still owe you money? She said shaking her head…

"Well my darling " He smiled Kissing her head…You still have to pay me back ..but that money right there is yours…and only yours…

Feeling himself welling up over the fact his baby was now a women he made his excuses..

"Right well I have things to do. You have a lovely night love and stay safe…He smiled leaving the room…Tilly looks at her mum and smiled..

Ya Dad doesn't like the thought of you growing up..

"Tilly nodded. I know…

As Tillys mum walks to the door she turns to her daughter…Matilda? You know me and your dad love you don't u…And we will always support you no matter what you decide to do in life…

"I know mum! Tilly said. .tears rising in her eyes…"Mum?

"You know ill only ever do things because I truly believe they are right for me don't you"

Tillys mum nods..

"Would you support me even if you thought I was doing something that ? Something that you didn't agree with?

Tillys mum looked slightly confused.."You ok love? She asked,..

"Yeah…yeah I just wondered. You know

"Tilly love…I would support you no matter what you did or do…because that's what love is about…Just do go murdering no one" her mum joked. Let me know when you wanna go and ill drop u off "she winked as she left the room…

Tilly sat looking at the bank book she couldn't believe her parents had been so generous even though she had been so stupid as to take their money with out asking…

As Tilly sits taking in the conversation with her mum she wondered if her parents would really be as supportive as her mum says they are when they find out about her relationship with jen!

She hoped they would know her well enough to know that she is sensible and must obviously be in love with Jen…to enter into such a risky situation….

Just as Tilly is finishing up she decides to text jen to let her know she hasn't forgot about her…She pulls her phone out of her bag and blows a kiss down the lens of the camera…with the caption ..I love you xxx

As Jen saw the picture she decided to call her young lover…

Hey Birthday girl..

You looking pretty hot tonight.!.

Not sure im happy about you going out like that ..she joked…

You know I'd much rather be with you jen.! .Tilly smiled..

Well we cant always have what we want now can we. .Jen replied..

I guess not Tilly said ..Im missing you ..feel like I haven't seen you all day..

Even if she had a few sneaky moments. !.Tilly laughed..

I know Jen pouted" ..But its your night and your friends want to show you how special you are..

As Jen and Tilly continued speaking Jen was un aware that Liam had arrived home and was stood at her door listening to everything she was saying ..He kind of gathered it was Tilly she was speaking too…

Jen; Just think of it like this. This will be the last birthday we spend apart…Birthdays, Christmas's ,Easters. Bank holidays or any other national holiday there is…Jen laughed..

I just wish I was with you…..But there's always the weekend. we'll find time to spend together..

Have a good night.

I love you too

Night..

Liam smiled at little at his sisters openess..Jen had never been one to talk about feelings and love. She always brushed it off as "It's Nothing.." but at the same time he still cant come to terms with the fact is mega sensible little sister was risking everything for something he believed would end in tears…

As Jen headed into the living room area she noticed Liam ironing a shirt…

"Going out? She asked…

"Yeah….me and rob are going for a few bevvies..might pop into the club..dunno yet.."Liam replied..

Jen knew Tilly was going to be in the club and hoped Liam wouldn't ruin her night…

"Well have a good night" Jen smiled heading into the kitchen

"What will you be doing tonight"? Liam asked….

"Nothing…I've Ummm ..got some marking to do ..a bath and an early night..Jen tried to hide her sadness that she couldn't be with Tilly…

"Ill leave you to it. She smiled…

Tilly arrives at Sinead's ..her , Maddie and ruby are already drinking ..Sinead as usual is trying to get hold of Bart…."Right that's it..Ive had enough of him. He can get lost now I swear. Sinead moaned…

Yeah yeah..the others said at the same time…

"There you go Tilly .Get that down you " Maddie cheered handing Tilly a drink…

Thanks" Umm where's Esther? Tilly asked…

"She's helping Frankie ..she said she'll see us at the pub ..I promise" Ruby smiled..

"Well I hope so…as its my Birthday I want all my friend with me….

"Yep and that is what you shell get beautiful…Maddie smiled Hugging her ginger friend…

Right lets go ..we need to meet the guys at the dog.."

As they all arrive at the dog they are met with a cheer…Darren led the verse of Happy birthday…and gave Tilly her first legal drink at the dog on the house..

"There you go Missy…Happy Birthday. Handing her a glass of champagne…

"Thanks Darren Tilly smiled…

Tilly looked around she felt like someone's eyes were burning the back of head….It was Liam he was staring coldly at her….

"Speech speech" George cheered..

Tilly rolled her eyes. Sipping her drink …Ok ok…Well obviously I'd like to thank you all for making my day special. You really are the best friends a girl could ask for…

I'm just glad I get to share this special Birthday with the people I care most about! ..Thats all off you standing here….Well almost all...She laughed…rising her glass..

Everyone clapped and cheered except Liam. he knew she meant Jen when she said almost all…

He got up and headed to the bar….

18 Huh? That's a Milestone for a young girl like yourself….He said sarcastically ordering himself another beer…

Tilly just stood quietly. She wasn't gonna let him bring her mood down…

"Least you can shout her something a little stronger then a juice box now…"Liam continued…

"What is your problem Liam" Tilly whispered…

I know you don't agree with mine and Jen's relationship but I'd appreciate it if you kept your crap to yourself …ok? Tilly snapped and walked away…

She joined her friends grabbing Esther as she walked past the bar.."Cmon you…she winked…

There was no way she was allowing Liam to cause her to be pissed off…

As the night gets into full swing they all head over to Chez Chez….

Cheryl gives the first drink on the house to wish Tilly best wishes…And reminds them that some are underage and that would be the last alcoholic drink they would be getting…Not that any of them took notice. Sinead had smuggled in a bottle of vodka…"She said that was the last one we'd be getting from the bar. She never said the last one at all.." Sinead Said letting out a loud scream…..

As the sixth formers dance the night away..Tilly starts to feel a little drunk so decided to swap her vodka for water… waiting at the bar. Liam turns up at the side of her with rob..

"Tilly Oh Tilly..Your 18 today…Rob starts to sing…"Let me by you a drink…"Ash. He shouts.

Give Tilly here one of your famous cocktails. On me…Im just going to the loo. He says throwing a tenner on the side…

Oh really Ash I'd rather not. I just want a water..Tilly smiled shaking her hands…Ash leans in to her. How about I make it non alcoholic? She smiles..

"Tilly laughed..Yeah that be great. Can I have a water as well please…

Yeah no probs "Ash smiled…Oh and here ..Giving Tilly a bottle of champagne. This is from callum…he said to say Happy birthday and he's sorry he couldn't make it..

"Awwww Thank him for me! Tilly smiled putting the bottle in her bag…she wasn't gonna share it with her friends. She wanted to keep it for her and Jen at the weekend…

"Not a big drinker then? Liam asks…

Tilly closed her eyes she knew Liam was pushing for a bitch …

Nope" She said coldly…

Shame" Jen likes a good drink! But then she's had years of practice…you know being 23 and all that…

Tilly look a deep breath" Don't let him get to you. don't let him get to you " she herself.

What can you possibly offer her aye? He asked…

Do you even know what love is Tilly? Your 18..for god sake…

Tilly had enough. And she snapped..

"Look I maybe 18 and slightly naive and not be overly keen on the taste of alcohol but what I do know is…

I love your sister Liam. And there is nothing you or anyone can say that will change that,…

All night you've been digging at me and all night I've let it go out of respect for her…

You think im a stupid kid…

Well im not…Im here with my best friends in the world celebrating my 18th birthday and all I can think about is how much I wish I was with Jen..how I just want to be in her company. How I'd give up everything just to see her for 10 minutes before my birthday ends…

But instead…I get to stand here putting up with her nearest and dearest being a prick…Now if you don't mind.." Tilly coldly told him as she walked away….

Liam was shocked at Tilly's outburst but also slightly impressed…She was defiantly his sisters type…brave and ballsy…

He sat and watched Tilly trying to act like she was having a good time. Thinking about what she said…

Remembering. How he heard Jen on the phone…

He ordered himself and rob another drink and talked over to Tilly…Taking her arm…I want you a minute…"

Tilly pulled away. Get off me! Haven't you said enough? She asked…

Shut up and come here" He said pulling her to a quiet corner…

Here"! He said placing a set of keys in her hand…

"What's this? Tilly asked starring at the keys …

"I don't agree with you and Jen…I think she's mental and it's the stupidest Idea she's ever had…

But…..She's a big girl and I know she's sat home wishing she was with you today…

That's my keys to the flat. Go Spend the rest of your birthday with her…"

Are your serious? Tilly asked with a frown…

Just go before I change my mind…Oh and Tilly….I'll stay at robs..I'll be back in the morning..I'd prefer it if you wasn't there.."He said as she headed back to the bar..

Tilly couldn't believe it…she was gonna get to finish her birthday off with her loved one…And it was all thanks to Liam of all people…

She grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the club. She didn't let Jen know she was coming she wanted to surprise her….

She texted Maddie saying she felt a little drunk and her dad had collected her….

As Tilly enters Jens flat she is no where to be seen and the lights are off…She heads into Jens room to see her fast asleep in her bed…

Leaning over her watching her sleep Tilly cant believe how beautiful she is….

She places a little kiss on Jens head…but Jen doesn't respond…

So she strokes the hair out of her face. This makes Jen roll over on to her back…Tilly smiled..

As she slowly leans in and Kisses Jen's lips..Jen wakes stunned…Tilly?

Hello" Tilly replies Kissing her again…

Still half asleep jen cant open her eyes.." What are your doing here? I mean how?

Tilly laughed…This may shock you…but Liam gave me his keys. Told me to be gone in the morning "No way "Jen said opening her eyes…

Way ."Go back to sleep I'll tell you about it tomorrow…

As Tilly gets off the bed..jen asks where she's going?

To the bathroom. Ill be back…Tilly smiles..

Mmmmmm Jen moans. You might want to brush your teeth.."she giggles…You stink of booze…

Cheeky" Tilly shouts..

Getting into bed Jen instantly wraps her arms around her pulling her in…I cant believe you're here" She says with a kiss…" Me either Tilly laughed but im not gonna knock it. Now….come here. She smiles pulling Jen into her kissing her passionately. Entering her tongue into her mouth. Caressing Jens warm back. Stroking her down to her bottom..

"Uh you can stop that Miss Evans..Jen laughed…

"Whatttttttt? Cant a girl come home to her women and show her love"? Tilly asked playfully..

"Yes she can but if she thinks for one second she's coming home at this time of the night. Slightly drunk and expecting her wicked way. She is wrong " Jen laughed Kissing Tilly quickly…Tonight little lady all you are getting is cuddles and a good few hours sleep. We have collage tomorrow…

Tilly laughed at Jen/She thought her refusal of sex was actually sweet and quite cute…

"Well Miss Gilmore. I ..am actually quiet happy to lie here wrapping your up in my arms and going to sleep. So there….

"Plus there's always the morning ..She joked..

Bad Tilly…Jen laughed. Cuddling Tilly into her…

I love you Evans…And happy birthday..

Tilly smiled those words coming out of Jens mouth were like hearing a beautiful song..

"I love you to Gilmore…Thank you for just being you….Holding each others hands they fall asleep..Tilly really did have all she wanted for her 18TH Birthday….


	59. Chapter 59

Tilly wakes up feeling the other side of the bed for Jen but she isn't there…Opening her eyes Tilly cant help but smile. The first thing she see's is her ring. .The most precious thing she owns…

As she sits up looking around she calls out Jen's name…but hears no reply..

As Tilly sits still admiring her ring she doesn't see Jen approach the door way…Smiling at the sight of Tilly in her bed ..

"Hey you"Jen whispers…

Tilly looks over at the beautiful sight of the women stood in the door way"

"Awwwwwwwww why are you dressed"? Tilly pouts!

Jen laughed holding out a coffee.." Because Miss sleepy head its 7am and we have collage…

Tilly placed the mug on the bedside cabinet and pulled jen onto the bed…

"Yes I know but we have plenty of time…She giggled..nuzzling into Jen's neck. Spreading kisses all over …

"Tillllllllllly! Jen frowned with a smile..

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeen" Tilly mocked.."5 minutes that's all I ask? Tilly said…

5 minutes? REALLY? Jen joked not believing for one minute that Tilly was only gonna keep her there for such a short space of time

Tilly began Kissing Jen down her neck onto her collerbone..Jen let out a small moan of pleasure…

As Tilly reached Jen's lips she kissed her deeply…wrapping her arm around Jen's back pulling her in closer…Using her other hand to caress Jen's thigh just below her skirt..

Jen was aware of Tillys not so subtle attempt to take it further then a few kisses. But she was enjoying the feel of her younger lovers hands on her…..

As Tilly enters her tongue into Jens mouth she slowly raises her hand a little higher causing Jen to break the kiss.,

"Hey? 5 minutes are up Missy. You need to get ready for school…She said raising her eyebrows…

"Tilly squeezed Jen's bum and giggled…..Uh yeah I know but do you remember what you said before about hangover cures? A work out helps…

"Yes. I also said coffee and food helps…so C'mon..ive made breakfast Jen laughed trying to get up…Tilly had other ideas…she led on top of Jen…"Uh not hungry.." she said with a kiss…."Not in need of coffee…Another kiss….But in definite need of a work out….sooo quit being hard work and get your kit off….This made them both laugh loudly..

"Tilly…we have collage….

Jennnnnnn this maybe the only time we can be alone….Sooooo? Tilly smiled. Kissing Jen softly. Gently moving her hand around to Jen's Private area…Feeling Jen slightly warm…Tilly let out a Mmmmmmmmmmmm in appreciation that Jen was feeling like she was…As she slowly massaged her Kissing her Deeply she could feel Jen relax…All of a sudden Jen stopped the kiss…"Tilly? The door? What if Liam comes home…

Tilly quickly got up and shut the door.."Better? She asked..

"Much "Jen replied…

As the two become entwined their love making began to heat up.. The foreplay was much quicker then usual but then they were on a time limit and there was no way Tilly was letting Jen head off to collage with out it…

As Tilly made Jen more aroused… Jen Began to caress and kiss Tillys breast. Taking her time on her nipples…Tilly slowly began peeling Jens clothes off touching every inch of her beautiful body. Kissing her way down to Jens stomach ..Jen held on to the head board she was fully aware of what Tilly was about to do to her….As Tilly reached Jen's now wet area…Slowly tasting her … Jen let out a loud groan…"Oooooh Tilly she cried as she ran her fingers through Tillys red locks…Arching her back so Tilly could deepen her touch..Tilly loved the fact she could make Jen feel like this. Her worries of being less experienced then Jen were no longer there…Jen was very good at letting Tilly know she was doing a good job…

Jen is panting now. Her breathing heavier…feeling Tilly insert her fingers into her…slowly moving them in and out of her opening…"Deeper Tilly…Jen whispers…

Tilly hears this and begins to fasten her pace taking Jen fully. As Jen feels herself building up she begins to follow Tillys rhythm thrusting her groin onto Tillys hand…Letting out a cry of passion Jen tightens up around Tillys Fingers ..releasing her thickness much to Tillys enjoyment and she sucks her in…Once Jen has gain control she begins to laugh…

"Tilly leans back to jen wiping her lips…"What's so funny" She asks Kissing Jen..

"Nothing" Its just every time you do that to me I always think" sex face"

Tilly burst out laughing…,Well im hardly gonna see yours when im down there am I? Tilly joked slightly cocky…

Jen rolled her eyes shaking her head with a smile..

"Have you quite finished now? Can I get ready to leave? Are you gonna get ready?

"Yes ill get ready…yes you can get ready…Have I finished? No but your being all bossy about it..Tilly laughed as she headed out of the bedroom into the bath room..

Jen rolled over smiling…Raising her hand to look at her ring…

Letting out a little giggle…."Tilly she whispers…

As Tilly finishes getting ready Jen makes her some toast and another coffee..

"Here" You need something to settle your stomach"Jen smiled handing Tilly the mug and plate…

Tilly winked…Thank you babe…

Sooo ? No hang over huh? Jen asked..

"Nope" Tilly smiled shaking her head…

The youth of today" Jen joked…

Tilly got up pulled Jen in close…"I'll have less of that "She joked…

Right are you gonna give me a proper kiss before we leave or are your gonna be mean to me ..again.? Tilly joked..

"Again? Did I not just let you have your way? Jen asked in jest…

"H A Tilly laughed…No did you hell as like,., If I had my way we would still in there "Tilly added nodding towards Jen's room…

"Well Miss Evans that is a luxury we can not have today…Taking Tilly's face in her hands..Jen kisses Tilly fully…using her tongue to dance around Tillys..Teasing her slightly by keep breaking the kiss…Sending Tilly slightly crazy

"Right…collage you! Now "Jen joked opening the front door…

Just as Liam arrived..

"Oh Liam" Jen said slightly awkwardly…

"Don't worry…im going…im going" Tilly said raising her hands. Heading out the door winking at Jen….

As Tilly disappeared ..Jen thought it be best not to stay and chat…" Im..um..Just..gonna….Yeah…bye and with that she was gone. As she headed towards her car she spotted Tilly outside the deli..

"Both smiling at each other Tilly mouthed…"OOOPPPS…

Jen wrinkled up her nose. And shrugged..

Jend rove off sending Tilly a wink as she drove past…Esther approached…"Tilly im dying" My head hurts so bad…Tilly could only find Esther's hang over amusing…

"Awwwwe Poor you " Tilly laughed linking Esther's arm and heading off to collage….


	60. Chapter 60

**BIG THANK YOU AGAIN FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY…XXX**

**The sixth formers have all gathered in the common room for their Uni application info group..**

**It's a chance for them to discuss Uni's and what grades they need for their chosen studies..**

**Mr Kelleher has provided the students with brochures of all the best Uni's in the country..Maddie and Sinead are only interested in Newcastle. While Jono doesn't plan to go to Uni.. he's heading into the Army ..Neil and Bart are still unsure…whilst George has his heart set on heading to London to study fashion…As Mr Kelleher passed Tilly he hands her one booklet…She looks down ..CAMBRIDGE…**

**As she looks up at him he gives a wink…"Full of amazing things in here..!He smiles…**

"**Tilly smiles and shifts in her chair" Um I'll have the other books as well please..!? **

**Mr Kelleher looked a little confused…**

"**Gotta keep your options open and all that"! Tilly smiles..**

**As she flicks through the London University of medicine book her eyes revert to a chapter with the heading..**

**START EARLY AND BE THE BEST…..**

**As Tilly reads through a smile spreads across her face..This cant be true? University? Early?**

**Tilly's eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly…JANUARY?**

**The article was offering student with above average grades to have the chance to start University 6month early…as long as they pass all their exams with As-A* and they ,must be in receipt of at least 9...**

**Tilly has never in her whole school life graded less then An A- .She couldn't believe her luck. This meant that if she applied now she could be in London and at Uni in the next few months. Which meant her and Jen could start their new life earlier. No more waiting around…They wouldn't even have to stay with Hayley if Jen didn't want to ,.Tilly's birthday money would keep them going for a good while…Tilly was Itching to Tell Jen about what she has read..**

"**What are you so happy about"? George asked…**

**Tilly didn't really want to share with anyone other then Jen.! "Oh ..Ummm I just like the feeling that we are all going to go off next year and fulfil our dreams." .Tilly smiled…**

"**Yes im excited too…We better not ever lose contact" George said leaning his head on Tilly's shoulder..**

**Tilly smiled…George would be the only one she probably actually wouldn't lose contact with. Seen as though they will be in the same city…" Nah…we'll always be friends you and me" Tilly said roughing up his hair…**

**The bell rings…..**

"**Finally "Tilly says **

"**Agreed" Maddie moaned.." I don't know bout you lot but I need a coffee fix! Who's with me? She asks…**

**All jointly agreeing…**

"**Tills? You coming? Sinead wondered**

"**Uh No…I ..um ..have to see Keheller about something….**

"**Boringggggggggg" Maddie whined..**

**Yup" Tilly agreed Biting her lip. Thinking will you lot just go already…**

**Once she is alone Tilly heads to Jen's Class room…As she arrives Jen is giving a few students a dressing down…**

"**If you want to fool around do it in your own time …Not mine. And if you cant seem to act like human beings then feel free not to attend my class…..Do we understand each other? ..Jen said sternly..**

**The students nodded and apologised…**

"**Right get to lunch " Jen said walking back into her class room…**

**Tilly could help but smile as she watched Jen being all teachery…**

"**Your quite sexy when your mad" Tilly whispered leaning on the door frame of Jens classroom…**

"**Jen looks over slightly shocked at Tilly standing there…**

"**Tilly? She smiled..**

**I didn't see you there….Ummm actually what are you doing here? **

"**Welllll I thought I'd pop up and ravish you in the store cupboard while I have a spare few minutes" Tilly laughed**

**Jen actually thought Tilly was serious..**

"**Tilllllllllly..we cant.! You know that? Jen said hoping Tilly wouldn't feel rejected…**

**Tilly burst out laughing..Omg! You thought I was serious? C'mon…**

**Jen relaxed and laughed along with Tilly." Well I wouldn't put it past you..Jen winks…**

**Soooo If your not here to ravish me. What can I do for you?**

"**Well…Tilly said excitedly. I've had my induction for Uni this morning…Annnnnnd came across this! With a big grin on her face she hands Jen the booklet folded on the page about early Uni….**

**I don't expect you to read it now cause its your lunch. But have a look and Let me know what you think…**

**Tilly headed to the door and quickly turnt around..**

"**Hey Jen? That right there is the answer to our prays….Tilly winked as she headed off to meet the rest of her friends..**

**As Jen skims over the article she closes her eyes…"Oh Tilly" She whispers..**

**Collage is out for the day ..Tilly heads off to see Jim to find out what delightful jobs he has for her…**

**She was grateful he gave her yesterday off so she could celebrate her birthday…**

**Jim gave her the science block and the Art department…Tilly smiled…"I hope Jen hasn't gone home yet." She thought..**

**Tilly rushes to the Art room. Making it just in time to see Jen leaving.. "Hey…are you heading home? Tilly pouted**

"**Yeah….yeah I have to go get some shopping in. .Figured I best keep Liam happy considering what he did last night "She smiles..**

"**OOOoooh "Tilly sulked "I was hoping we could….your know?**

**Jen giggled and rolled her eyes.."Matildaaaaaaaaa.**

"**Jennifeeeeer" Tilly joked back…Ok ok…well can we meet up later? ..just for a bit? **

**I'll see what I can do…ok? Jen smiled…**

"**Yup…Oh did you read that thing I gave you" Tilly asked excitedly..**

**Jen didn't want to get into that conversation right now…**

"**Kinda…I mean I haven't had time to look properly.." We'll talk though …ok? Jen smiled squeezing Tilly's hand as she walks away…**

**Tilly was a little confused Jen doesn't usually dismiss her like that ..but she let it go over her head…she just put it down to her having a few things to do… **

**Jen arrives home a little later then she had hoped. As she puts the shopping away Liam appears at the kitchen door…**

"**Your back later" He states..**

"**Yeah..I..um…thought I had better get some food in. fridge was looking pretty empty…**

"**Oh right…thought you might have been with….He trailed off…**

**Jen looked at him…I don't spend every waking minute with her Liam" Jen said sarcastically..**

**Yes Liam had done a nice thing last night but if he thought Jen was gonna be forever grateful then he was wrong..**

"**Your welcome by the way! Liam said..**

**Jen rolled her eyes…Yes Liam thanks…I do appreciate it. But if you think for one minute im gonna be constantly thanking you? Your wrong!**

**Liam shook his head and took a beer out of the fridge…" Yes and if you think this means I agree with what your doing ..your wrong…**

**It was a one off. .it wont be happening again! ..if you wanna make an idiot out of yourself that's your problem…..He said as we strolled towards his room…**

**Jen took a deep breath and closed her eyes….**

**She decided to text Tilly..**

**Hey! **

**You free? X J**

**Instantly Tilly replied..**

**Always for you xx T**

**Jen arranged to pick Tilly up at the end of her street…She just needed to see her…To get reassurance …To remember why she is putting herself though this…**

**As Tilly gets in the car she could sense Jen was a little upset…**

"**What's up? Tilly asked ..**

"**Oh Liam and his snide comments as usual…."Jen answered…**

**Wanted to see you". Misses you "Jen smiled…**

**Missed you too..Tilly said leaning over planting a soft kiss on Jen's lips.. As the two women sit. Holding each other discussing their favourite paintings and talking about their trips to the beach. Tilly decided to bring up the Uni article…**

**Sooo? Did you read that article I gave you? Tilly asked..**

**Jen shifted in her seat…Uh yeah..kind of..**

**Kind of? Either you did or you didn't "Tilly laughed….**

**Jen this is important ..it could mean everything for us…We could be outta here in weeks…Tilly continued "Its about an early enrolment scholarship they do…If your grades are high standing. Which mine are they consider taking you in January….**

**Jen sat up straight looking out of the window…Tilly continued telling her all about what the Uni has to offer…"Jen? …Jen are you listening to me…? Tilly asks. Shaking Jen…**

"**Yeah…yeah I am….Buuutttttt….can we talk about this later…Im feeling a little neglect iced..Jen said playfully. Pulling Tilly in for a Kiss….**

**Tilly stopped her .".Jen? This is important…For my studies…for us….for our relationship.."**

**I thought you would be over the moon…excited like I am? Tilly couldn't understand why Jen wasn't interested in what could be the best thing for their relationship,,. .No more sneaking around. No more hiding…no Liam or Diane looking down on them….**

"**Tilly.? What is waiting one day gonna do…Hmmmmm..Now come here and kiss me…**

**Tilly was getting a little irritated now..Jen? Why aren't you bothered? Did u actually read it?**

**Tilly looked deeply at Jen's face…something wasn't right….**

**Yes I read it..Jen said quietly letting go of Tilly…**

**Tilly thought about Jen's reaction then it dawned on her…..**

"**You knew didn't you?**

**You knew about this before I showed you it?**

**Jen sat silently…how was she gonna explain her reasons for not telling Tilly about this opportunity…**

**Answer me Jen! Tilly shouted…**

**Did you or did you not know about this?**

**Jen closed her eyes and bit her lip…**

"**Tilly?**

**Tilly became very upset…very quickly.."I cant believe this….you knew this was available for us and you said nothing? You promise me your in this with me. As deep as me and yet you hide this…**

**It wasn't like that…Listen to meee…Jen begged…**

**Yes I knew about it…but I have my reasons…it isn't as easy as you just Appling…**

**Do you have any idea how much hard work has to go into this? **

**Don't give me that Jen…You know I'd fly through it…If my grades are good enough for Cambridge then im pretty sure they are suitable for what this uni wants…Tilly spits…**

**Tilly? For god sake …it isn't that I don't want what we have planned because I do…I want to build a life with you. I want to move away ..so we can be together..Jen tried to explain..**

**Funny way of showing it" Tilly sulked folding her arms across her chest…**

**Why is it I always feel like im trying on my own? She asked..**

**Tilly that's not fair.! Im risking everything to be with you.! .my career. My reputation…my freedom…so how can you say you feel alone?Jen asked**

**I didn't tell you because I thought it would be to much pressure. .on you…on us!**

**Well you could of at least told me …we could a discussed it…looked at what it involved. But no…instead you are happy to let us continue in this secret bubble. Hiding away. Risking everything. And having to put up with that brother of yours…Tilly really wasn't happy….**

**Jen didn't want this getting outta head. She wasn't in the mood for an argument..**

**Baby. Listen to me…! I know we have it tough and sometimes just getting up and leaving sounds fantastic, But…..its not the time…**

**You think im not mature enough don't you? Tilly asked. Her eyes filled with tears…**

**No…god no. that isn't the case Tilly…C'mon I mean ..soon we are gonna leave here. Your gonna be away from home. Your parents. Your friends,…Don't you want that little bit for extra time? You have the summer to look forward to. it's the closing chapter for everyone heading off to Uni…**

**Don't you want that last bit of freedom? Where u have no worries and you can just be a ki….Jen stopped herself quickly…**

**Tilly stared right through Jen…**

**Can just be what? Be What jen? Tilly could feel herself heating up. She was furious…**

**Jen realised this wasn't going well….I just meant that…once you go to Uni your on your own…new..places..new people…**

**I didn't ask that..Tilly snapped….SO I can just be a what?**

**Jen couldn't bring herself to look at Tilly she knew how angry she was….**

**Tilly…I didn't mean to sa…..**

**Say what? That im a Kid? After all we been through you still see me as a kid don't you?**

**By now Tilly had tears rolling down her cheeks…**

**Jen could feel her heart racing. She really wished she could rewind the last 2 minutes. She didn't mean it to come out the way it did…she just meant Tilly should want to enjoy being young. Hanging out with her friends while they still have the opportunity too…. But it was to late..Jen knew there was no way she could come back from her outburst…**

**Of coarse not! Tilly I don't see the between us And I defiantly don't see you as a kid…It just came out wrong…Please don't make this into a big deal..Jen begged trying to hold Tilly's hand..**

**Lets drive somewhere? Jen asked hoping Tilly would agree..**

**No…I cant…I have to go inside what with Kids not being allowed out after dark….And with that Tilly exited the car slamming the door…**

"**Tillllllly " Jen called…Hitting her hands on the steering wheel " Good one jen….Really cleaver…**

**She pulls her phone out and tries to call Tilly…but the call went straight to voice mail….**

**Jen thought maybe she should leave a message ..as it was pretty clear after 5 missed calls. Tilly was making it clear she wasn't willing to talk..**

**Tilly…please lets not do this/**

**Its bad enough everyone else is against us…. We have to stick together…**

**I am really sorry ..I never meant to upset you…**

**I love you….please call me….pleaseeeeeee…**

**Im sorry ..I love yoooou..**

**Lets not fight..I'll make it up to you!**

**Call me…**

**Jen hoped Tilly would smile at her voicemail and call her back…**

**Once she had taken a bath and got into bed..Jen checked the time. It was 11.45pm..**

**She took it that Tilly wasn't calling her back…**

**Jen exhaled heavily…Just when things are going well ..You always fuck it up. She said to herself…**

**Tomorrow was gonna be harder… Tilly didn't have collage…which meant Jen had no opportunity to try and sort things out ..she just had to hope Tilly could contact her…**

**.**


	61. Chapter 61

Jen had called Tilly 12 times ..sent 3 text messages begging her to talk to her…The voice mail fell on death ears..

Jen was a little annoyed that Tilly was acting childish…The whole point of their relationship was that they were on the same level. And when Tilly acts up…jen wonders if she's really ready for all this…

The only problem was that Jen is so in love with her now that walking away felt impossible…

As Jen's day drags she decides that Tilly wasn't gonna get the option to ignore her…she would find her after school…while she was at work and make her listen….

As soon as Jen's last class had finished she hurried to the janitors room…

"Hey Jim.." Where can I find Tilly"? She asked trying to keep it cool….I have some work for her…

"Oh Miss Gilmore…Lovely to see you .."Jim replied…As for young Tilly…Her time with me is up…

"What? Jen gasped." .Since when?

Well my love ..Mr Kelleher handed me this just now…

Jim handed Jen a card for her to read. It was from Tilly…it read..

To the loveliest man I know

Thank you so much for letting me work for you these last few months

You are a star..

But sadly I have to leave.. and concentrate on my studies..

I will miss your great stories and great advice..

Hope to see you around and keep smiling..

Lots of love

Tilly xx

Jen thought the card was a lovely gesture.. Typical Tilly…

But she couldn't understand why Tilly had quit. There was no way they had finished repaying her parents yet…

Looks like Jen wasn't getting any answers or a chance to explain tonight…As it was Friday she probably would have to wait till 3rd lesson Monday morning. To see Tilly again..

Jen tried one more time to contact Tilly..if Tilly didn't reply Jen decided she wasn't gonna chase her and would let her get it out of her system…

"Hi…its me…..AGAIN

I was hoping you would have answered me by now..

It's the weekend. We were meant to be doing something for your birthday

I guess you don't want to now?

Xx J

Biting her bottom lip..Jen pressed the send button…She had hoped to have treated Tilly to a night away in a hotel. She had booked a table at a French restaurant and arranged for a horse and carriage ride around the city…

Once Jen was home she took a long hot bath and sat down to tackle her marking from today's lessons…

2hours had past and her phone beeped…

Running into the kitchen to retrieve her phone she notices Tilly's name pop up…

Thank god" She said to herself…Jen didn't care if Tilly was still mad with her. Or even if her message wasn't friendly. She was just glad that she had finally replied…

You upset Me..

Jen read the few words and frowned. Slightly shocked that Tilly hadn't had a rant at her ..did that mean she wasn't as angry as Jen thought…

"Can I make it up 2 you?

Liam's out! ..you could come over?

Just an idea!

Xx J

Jen waited holding her phone hoping Tilly would agree…Her phone beeped…She couldn't help smile. .then her face turnt into a frown It wasn't Tilly ..It was Diane..

Asking if she wanted to go for a drink ..she needed to get out the house ..Sinead and Bart were doing her head in…

Jen rolled her eyes ..she knew that was code for. .can I sit and moan to you for hours on end? While I drink to much…

Jen didn't want to make plans in case Tilly replied.! .so she made her excuses to Diane…Diane was ok about her declining her offer but told Jen her and Martha would be in the dog if she changed her mind.

.After Half hour had gone Jen wondered if maybe she should meet Diane.. any company was better then none " she thought…Tilly obviously wasn't replying…AGAIN….

Jen decided to get ready and head out for an hour…The issue With Tilly had put Jen in the mood for an extra large glass of red…

As she steps out into the street ..She is startled by a familiar voice…

"You heading out?"

Jen stood still looking at the red head before her…

"Not now" She smiled..

Question is…are you coming in?

Tilly was playing it down. .Jen couldn't read her body language…

Tilly shrugged ..Might"

Jen knew things were gonna be ok between them.. she just had to make Tilly see that she was in this as much as she was…

"Well ..how about I leave this key in the door. and go in to shop for a bottle of wine…and if your upstairs when I get back then….Well whatever! Jen said trying hard not to smile…

"Make it white wine. ."Tilly said with an attitude as she passed Jen and walked into the building..

"Smmmmh" Jen shock her head ..walking into the shop…

When Jen arrives back she is met with Tilly stood in the kitchen door way…

Jen slides past slowly brushing herself against her. ."Excuse me"

Tilly doesn't move ..she just stares at Jen…

Jen pours 2 glass of wine and hands one to Tilly..

"I guess your waiting for an apology ? Jen asks sipping her wine…

"Tilly shakes her head downing half her glass of wine..

"Nope…don't want you to apologies Jen ..Just want you to tell me you don't think that of me! An make me believe it…

Jen puts her glass down and slowly walks over to Tilly wrapping her arms around Tilly's back Pulling her in as close as possible…Kissing her hard and deeply. .Entering her tongue into Tilly's mouth pushing her against the door frame….

As Jen tried to heat up the kiss a little more she could feel Tilly holding back..Jen wasn't use to Having to work so hard on Tilly ..usually as soon as Jen touched her Tilly was putty in her hands..Jen pulled away stroking Tilly's face looking deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes.."Im sorry" She says quietly…

I hate it when your mad with me"

"Tilly looks down at Jen's beautiful lips and then into her eyes..

"I hate it when you make me feel like a stupid kid…Tilly replies..

Jen closes her eyes turning back to her drink..

"Tilly I didn't mean it to come out like it did. .Of coarse I don't see you as a kid!

Look I love you! ..I love you more then I thought I ever could…

C'mon? Do you really think I'd take such a huge risk on us ..if I thought you were?

Im risking everything I've worked so hard for just to be with you…Look how many times I've tried walking away!

When why so hesitant? Tilly asks" why wouldn't you want this for us?

Jen hides her face in her hands…"Tilly…Its not about not wanting this for us…Its about not wanting to put pressure on our relationship…This is hard enough as it is without adding more stress…

Tilly stands shaking her head. Rolling her eyes…

"Surely this would mean less stress…No more secrets ..no more hiding. No Liam constantly reminding us of the dangers?

How can ridding us of all that be more pressure…?

Jen knew what Tilly meant and could see why she would think leaving earlier would be the answers to their prayers ..But Jen was more cautious then that.! .she looked at things from every available angle!

"Babe its not that ..I just want you to be able to have an amazing summer spending time with your friends ..when we move away its gonna be just us.. You will miss everything you have here.! .I know you don't think so but you will…And I know when I try to explain it ….you think I mean your still a kid and I don't…But fact remains you are young and you are a teenager. .You should be enjoying this time being carefree … not having the worries of bills and rent and god knows what else comes from moving away from home…

Jen walks over to Tilly holding her hand.."I just don't want you to look back in a few months and think I wish I waited..

"I wont" Tilly snapped pulling her hand away…"And Jen. Im going for this early enrolment and im going to London…With all with out you!

Jen was shocked at Tilly's out burst …How could Tilly move to London alone..? With no knowledge of what lays ahead for her…

"Tilly don't be stupid…How are you just gonna leave? How do you plan to support yourself?

"There you go again "Tilly moaned throwing her hands up in the air…

"What" Jen asked with a frown,…

Treating me like a kid…You really think I've just decided to go to London.? .alone? with no means to take care of myself? No where to live? For god sake…Tilly moaned

Ok well then…tell me? Tell me how your gonna do this? And your parents? Are they ok with their daughter deciding to move away 6 Months earlier then planned?

Tilly looked down at the floor…

"Ohhh ..so Im not being supportive and treating you like a "Kid…Yet you haven't even told your parents of your plans? Jen gasped.. Shaking her head in disbelief..

Tilly wasn't amused at Jen mocking her ..She felt like Jen was laughing at her…

"What is it to do with them?Tilly said with an attitude…Im 18 and heading off to fulfil one of their dreams…why wouldn't they be happy? And even if they weren't. they will get over it…like they did about Cambridge and me taking that money,..

"Yes and while we are on the subject of that money.. How are you gonna pay them back now you've quit your job? Jen wonders…

Tilly pulls her phone out and logs onto her online banking hold it out for Jen to see the balance…There! ..that's how ..and before you ask…Yes its all mine…

I've paid my parents back. .and I have a cheque for you for the money you gave me…

Jen couldn't believe her eyes. .Tilly was showing her a bank balance of £14,000 …

"What? How? I don't get it… she asked..

See I have thought things through. .I know what im doing Jen…And the money is a gift from my parents…They had been saving since I was born and gave it to me for my 18th…

I'd say that was enough to see me through wouldn't you…

Tilly handed Jen an envelope" Here"

Jen took it and looked inside it was a cheque for £600 "That's what you paid towards the oz tickets…Tilly told her

Shaking her head and ripping the cheque up "Tilly I don't want this back.. This was our mess ..not just yours and so what you have this money ..doesn't mean I want it back..

Jen pours herself more wine and swallows hard…So your just gonna go? Just like that ..she asks

"I have to get in first" Tilly says…But yeah…Ok at first I thought this was ideal for us to be together sooner.. But now its for me just as much…What's keeping me here huh? This Esther business has drove a wedge between me and my friends.. My parents just want what's best for me so they will let me go..…So it just leaves you…

If your not ready to leave but want us to be together then say?….you can follow later on..

Or if you don't want this then be honest?…..

Im not giving you an ultimatum Jen but I will go…with or with out you! Tilly feels a lump in her throat

She knows that comment could spell the end of their relationship. If jen called her bluff she would be heading off for a new life alone…

Jen stood in the kitchen with her back to Tilly..She couldn't get her head around the fact Tilly was so mind set. There was going to be no talking about the if's and but's' Tilly's mind was made up and Jen had to decide if she's gonna take the next step or pull back…

Tilly could see Jen's turmoil. She knew her outburst was a lot to take in…"I don't expect you to answer me now. Or even tomorrow. But you will need to make a choice…Im gonna go home now ..

"What? No! Jen spits as she turns to face Tilly…

Please don't leave? She begs…

Tilly didn't expect this reaction ..she actually half expected the cold shoulder for a little while…

You want me to stay? She asked..

Jen pulled Tilly over to her…"Yes! Of coarse I do…Look Tilly..what you've just thrown at me has taken me back and I do need time to work it all out…But…..I want you here…I've missed you..Jen smiles. Can we drop this? Just for now..?

Tilly just nods. With an adamant look on her face that told Jen they could drop it but it isn't going away…

Jen kissed Tilly lightly.." Thank you…And Tilly? Just know this …I love you..! You are everything to me…With a smile…OK?

Tilly smiles as well…Yeah I better be"! She laughs…

Text your mum and tell her your staying out..? Jen says Kissing Tilly's neck..

"Uh are you not forgetting something? Your room mate? Tilly jokes..

"Stuff him. .Jen laughs. But we better go to my room before he gets home…She winks…Taking Tillys hand leading her towards the bedroom…

"Is this my birthday surprise? Tilly laughs..

"Nope..that's tomorrow night baby.." Jen joked…

Jen pulls Tilly into the room shutting the door…


	62. Chapter 62

BIG THANX TO TNALUVZJELLY FOR HER REVIEW ASKING HOW TILLY GOT HER RING FROM JEN…MADE ME REALISE I HAD MISSED A CHAPTER SO HER IT IS…ITS CHAP 58

HOPE IT DOESN'T CONFUSE YOU ALL …XXX

Wednesday morning and Jen is at school early she wanted to plant something in Tillys locker before anyone else was around.. she broke into it ..A trick she learnt from her school days….

She couldn't wait to see Tilly today.. more so then any other day. .was something about her turning 18 made Jen feel happier about their relationship…

Tilly felt a little deflated that it was 9am and Jen hadn't texted her yet. She thought she would have woken up to a happy birthday message from her…As Tilly and George head through the collage gates Tilly looks up at Jens classroom window to see her stood there with her arms folded. .holding her phone in her hand…..

Just then Tillys phone vibrates in her bag…

Good morning beautiful lady…

Don't open your locker until your alone

Xx J

Tilly wasn't sure what Jen was up to and still no happy birthday text…Tilly made an excuse to George to go off on her own… which was harder then she thought. He wanted to take her to the common room where the rest of the guys were waiting…

"C'mon Tills Mad's will kill me if I show up with out you!

Tilly laughed…I wont be a minute. Just Gotta pop into the office to leave something for Mr Kelleher…5 Minutes I promise…Tilly smiled as she hurried off….

Reaching her locker she felt someone's eyes on her…She looks to the stairs to see Jen standing there…

Jen smiles and motioned Tilly to open her locker…

Biting her bottom lip Tilly felt herself slightly excited to see what Jen was waiting for her to see…With a few students walking past the two couldn't talk so Jen watched as Tilly opened her locker…

As she opened the door a red heart shaped balloon made its way out…Tilly looked at Jen with a smile holding the balloon..Jen pointed to her eyes as if to say …Keep looking ..Tilly rummaged through her locker ..pulling out a small box and a card ..Inside the box was a white gold ring with the inscription Until then x ! written inside! ..Tilly felt her heart melt …and a lump form in her throat. .it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen,… She read the card and felt tears roll down her cheeks….

It read..

To the most important person in my life…My Darling Matilda

I love you more then words can say..

You are the portrait of my heart…

One day we will be together the way we should be..

Have an amazing birthday..

All my love today ,tomorrow and always

Love Jen xxxxxxx

Tilly swallowed the huge lump in her throat and wiped the tears away. .As she looked back at Jen. .she smiled…

Jen was staring straight into her eyes as she did that she raised her hand showing Tilly she had the same ring…

Looking around to make sure no one was looking she mouthed..

Happy birthday

I love you…And with a wink she headed back up the stairs to her classroom…

Tilly already decided this was the best birthday she ever had…Her and Jen were madly in love their future was agreed. All she wanted more then anything else was to share a few moments with Jen before she headed out with her friends…

Tilly? Esther called…Running to catch her up…

"Happy birthday she added handing Tilly handing her a card and a gift..

"Awwwwe thanks babe,,,But you really didn't have too " Tilly smiled hugging her friend..

"Its not much. .Just some new paint brushes and that…Esther said modestly..

"Shut up…" Tilly joked ..im sure ill love it…You coming to the common room"?

Esther just shrugged…

Once they arrived everybody began to sing. Happy birthday. Holding banners and balloons with 18 written on…each and everyone of them holding a gift for Tilly as she hugged everyone for their kindness she couldn't help but stare at her new ring. .wishing so much she could Thank Jen properly…

Sat with her friends enjoying the banter Tilly felt herself relaxed. She was actually enjoying herself…

Jen came in unable to stay away from the girl she loved..

"Oh what's this? She asked …Like she didn't know…

"Its Tillys Birthday" Ruby stated,…

"Tilly's 18th Birthday" Maddie added raising her glass of juice..

"Ohhhh wowwww. Jen said. Squeezing Tillys shoulder.."Happy birthday you….she smiled

I hate to break up the celebrations guy but the bells about to go…"Jen added..

Tilly smiled and thanked Miss Gilmore for her wishes. .As she walked past she whispered

"Can I see you later?

Jen looked at Tilly she had a PTA meeting tonight she couldn't get out of…"I have a meeting. .but ill try" Jen smiled..

Tilly was happy with that and headed off to her class…

Tilly was sat in geography when her teacher asked her if she would be so kind to pop a note around to Mr hope the Maths teacher for him…

Tilly agreed straight away,. Nothing to do with the fact she would have to pass the Art rooms and may just get a glance of Jen…

As she approached she slowed down enough to spot Jen sat at her desk. In her own little world. Twisting her new ring around her finger…Tilly smiled. Hoping that Jen's day dreams were consumed with thoughts of her. Remembering She had her phone in her pocket she texted Jen..

"Penny for me? XxxT

Jen was nudged out of her own little world. Knowing she couldn't read her message in front of the other students she made her way to the store cupboard and read the message..

"She smiled and replied..

Where are you!? X

Tilly dropped the note off and headed back towards Jens class..

"Umm outside your room! X

Jen stepped out of the room to see if Tilly was really there. .She spots her walking up the corridor.. Jen cant help but smile ..She pokes her head into her class room. ."guy ill be right back. .continue what your doing and no messing around" she warns them!

Jen walks towards Tilly looking behind her to make sure the coast is clear..

Grabbing Tilly into an empty class room she pins her to the wall and Kisses her deeply…

Tilly although loved the feel of Jens lips on hers…felt a little awkward..

"Jen? The rules? What if someone see's ? She says

"No one will see. I only want to give you a birthday kiss…im not gonna be able to see you later. My PTA meetings gonna run late and I know your out celebrating tonight…

Tilly pouted.."Well in that helded Jen tightly Kissing her fully on the mouth entering her tongue forcing the kiss deeper…."As Jen breaks the Kiss she smiles at Tilly stroking her face…My god I wish I could have you to myself tonight..

"Me too Tilly replies with a sad face…Ok I have to go…Call me later?

Try stopping me" Jen winks looking outside the door to make sure there was no one around…

Jen heads back to her class with a smile on her face…Just as she sits down her phone beeps. Reading it under the table…

"Forgot to say

Thank you so much for the gift

I love it. Nearly as much as I love you xxx T

Jen smiled. Today was a good day!


	63. Chapter 63

As Jen lies Tilly on the bed ..she slowly leans over her kissing her slowly ..teasing her with her tongue. .Stroking her thigh ..trying to heat things up between them…Tilly however wasn't feeling it, although she agreed to drop the conversation for now it still weighed heavy on her mind…

Breaking the kiss,, Tilly looked into Jen's eyes trying to read her thoughts..

Jen was just getting into the moment when Tilly interrupted her. ."What? What's wrong ?"

"Nothing" Tilly smiled shaking her head…

Jen smiled and continued to Kiss her…Pushing her tongue into Tilly's mouth trying to tease her into wetness…Jen could tell Tilly wasn't into it like she was so she pulled away raising herself off Tilly's body slightly…What? She asked seriously…And don't say nothing because there clearly is?

Tilly knew she couldn't hide anything from Jen

"Nothings wrong Jen…its just….well ,I actually Just feel like cuddling up…Tilly smiles…

Jen was shocked ..Usually she has to Beg Tilly to leave her alone ..Tilly was like a dog on heat every time they were on there own…

Cuddle up? Jen asked raising her eyebrows….

Ok! Fine " Jen added as she rolled off Tilly onto the other side of the bed…looking up at the ceiling….

Awwwwwwwwww is someone sulking"? Tilly joked teasing Jen …

"Nope ! Jen snapped…Its fine. .Not bothered! Turning the TV flicking through the channels…

Tilly tried not to laugh she hadn't seen Jen sulk like this before…She didn't want Jen to think she was being awkward because of the argument they had…but Tilly just couldn't get it out of her head. .she was slightly worried that maybe she had gone to far with her ultimatum ..although Things seemed ok between them both right now…I mean Jen was led beside her sulking about Tilly stopping them making love…But Tilly knew all to well Jen can blow hot and cold in seconds..

Tilly led her head on Jen's stomach draping her arm over her waist…Watching the TV as Jen flicked through the channels…

"Are you gonna decide on channel"? Tilly asked…

"Nope! Jen said

Tilly rolled her eyes she sat up and looked at Jen

"Really? She asked…

"Your really gonna do this?

"Hey im just led here minding my own business" Jen replied with a little attitude…

Tilly laughed. ."So your not sulking?

"Nope! Jen said shaking her head..

Tilly snatched the remote control out of Jen's head ..holding her above her head..

"Hey"! Jen moaned..

"Hey nothing…Stop being awkward…I asked for cuddles and all I get is you flicking through the TV…"Not" watching anything .and "Not" sulking . Tilly smiled. .Holding the remote far away so Jen couldn't get at it…

Letting out a large sigh .. "Fine" Jen holds her arm up. . ..c'mon then, Lets cuddle…

Tilly bites her bottom lip and lets out a little giggle .."Jennifer Gilmore you really are the worst sulker in the world and your really crap at trying to hide it…!

"Is Tilly being mean to you " ?Tilly said in a babyish voice. .Tickling Jen

Jen looked at Tilly With a frown…"You not funny!

Tilly burst out laughing…The words they had earlier had disappeared out of Tilly's mind…She couldn't help thinking How cute Jen looked when she was behaving this way,…

Ohhhhhh Come here…..Tilly mocked Pulling Jen closer….Give me a kiss…pouting her lips…Trying to spread little kisses over Jen's face…Jen held her hands up keeping Tilly at bay….Uh nope.! .Cuddles you said. So cuddles it is" Jen said trying to be serious…

"Well you didn't give me cuddles….did you? So stop being moody and give me a kiss"….NOW "Tilly demanded grabbing Jen by her collar…pulling her in kissing her fully on the lips….

Jen tried her hardest to resist but once Tilly placed them beautiful plump lips on hers she was a mess…

The two kissed slow but deep for a good 5 minutes entering their tongues in unison as if they were dancing..Tilly placed her hand under Jen's vest on to her stomach…stroking her up and down ..as high up as jen's breast and as low and her underwear…As Tilly caressed Jen's breast she let out a little moan…Jen loved the feel of Tilly's warm hands skimming over her body… the two make love ..after a few hours they both lie motionless in each other's arms ..Jen watches Tilly as she falls asleep…Studying her face makes Jen smile…the thought of Tilly not being her her life makes her shudder…How can something that is so morally wrong feel so right…?" she thought to herself…

Jen lies still in the dark thinking hard about what Tilly had said earlier on in the evening..

Would she really up and leave without Jen? Could Jen let her go?

Jen felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.. Yet again the fate of their love lied in her hands…Jen knew she didn't have long to decide ..Tilly wasn't going to back down on her decision…

Jen felt tired but her mind was in over drive ..she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon..


	64. Chapter 64

Saturday morning and Tilly sneaks out of Jen's room to the bathroom ..checking to see if Liam's around. He must have left already as his bedroom door was open and his bed all made…After she uses the bathroom she makes some coffee and heads back to bed…

Waking Jen with a light kiss on her lips..

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Jen moaned…Is that coffee?

Yep" Tilly smiled kissing her again…Wake up"

Jen was struggling to open her eyes ..she felt like she had only just nodded off ..It was 4am the last time she checked ..she had led wide awake in her thoughts for hours last night..

Still none the wiser of a solution to their problems….

Tilly stroked the hair from Jen's face "Hey sleepy head. Its 8am…

"Yeah and its also the weekend. So shhhhh"Jen replied as she cuddled into Tilly…

Realising Tilly had left the room to make coffee Jen quickly opened her eyes

"Shit did Liam see you?

Tilly giggled…"Yeah we had breakfast together ..She said sarcastically…What do you think?

He's not here…dunno if he was up and out early or he never came home!

"Oh well. Who cares"Jen smiled…just as long as he didn't see you…don't want his shit ..Not today!

Why not today? Tilly wondered..

"Because Miss Today is your birthday…Well your delayed birthday…today is the day I show you how much I love you..Jen cooed kissing Tilly shoulder…

Tilly laughed.."I think this ring was more then enough ..don't you?

Jen sat up sipping her coffee….Nope that was for your birthday….Today is the day I want to celebrate with you…I have it all planned…

Tilly grinned from ear to ear…well if I forget to tell you later …I had an amazing time…

Jen kissed Tilly.,,stroking her face" Your so cheesy…She joked…

Tilly nodded in agreement.." Yh well" she laughed.." Right I need to shower and leave..

"Leave"? Jen frowned…

Yeah ..I have to do some stuff with my mum today…"Gonna break it to her about London…Test her reaction before I tell my pops. !.Tilly winked as she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom….

Jen sighed closing her eyes…She didn't really want Tilly to mention it to her parents just yet…She had a feeling it wouldn't go down to well and she really wanted today to go with out any problems…

She had lots planned for Tilly and wanted it to be special…The calm before the storm if you like…

Although she really didn't want Tilly dropping a bombshell on her parents again so soon after Cambridge she wasn't gonna rock the boat by asking Tilly not too…

Jen lay watching as Tilly dries her hair and gets dressed…"Enjoying the view? "Tilly asks with a smirk….

"As always" Jen smiled….

Tilly laughed and shook her head…"Right…im off…let me know what time you want me tonight ok?

Leaning down to Kiss Jen….Cant wait for "CUDDLES" later" she joked…

Squinting her eyes and tutting Jen pulled Tilly down and kissed her again…

"Your trouble" She smiled…

"With a capital T…Tilly joked…I have to go….Love you

Love you too..Jen replied as Tilly walked out the room….

As Jen hears the door slam behind Tilly…She lets out a loud scream….ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" Throwing the blankets over her head. She had all day to do nothing so decided she would go back to sleep….

Tilly and her mum are wondering around the garden centre..Tilly's mum was an a vivid gardener and loved nothing more then to spend hours in the garden plotting and planting…

"You quiet love" Her mum said…

Am I? Tilly said shaking her head…

"Yeah what's the matter?

Mum? Can we go grab a coffee…I want to ask you something? Tilly asked nervously

As the two sit enjoying their coffee her mum asks

"So what do you want to ask me love?

Tilly fidgets nervously in her chair..

"Well you know the Uni I want to go to in London? It has an early enrolment scheme there…If young people have the grades I do they can start earlier…I mean they have to take a test and all before…

But…

Tilly's mum had a blank look on her face.."And you want to go?

Well I was thinking about it" Tilly replied..

"When does this take place" Her mum questioned…

"January…

Tilly's mum almost choked on her coffee.

"January?My god Tills that's Abit soon isn't it love?..Weeks rather then months….

Tilly knew this wasn't going to go to well…

"Yeah I know but what better way to start a career …Im going to be going off to Uni anyways soon enough so a few months earlier makes no odds….

Tilly's mum was slightly taken back by Tilly's forcefulness…Like Jen she hadn't seen this side to Tilly..

Love…it's a bit soon…I don't think your dad is gonna be happy about it. I mean he still isn't over the Cambridge thing. I think maybe you should think about this" It is a lot to take on love. Moving away? Living alone? Not knowing the city? Her mum didn't want to come across all stricted but wanted Tilly to know that this wasn't a good idea. And that she should wait.

Tilly felt like she did when Jen was using these excuses…"Well I don't have time to wait. it's 2 months away…And I've already applied. So dad will have to get use to it…..Tilly said with an attitude…

"Matilda….what has gotten into you? I just think its to early and your just a kid….Her mum stated..

Tilly saw red…she was fed up of people belittling her and treating her like a child. She rose to her feet…"No mum..im not a kid…im 18 ,Im an adult and I will go to Uni or move out of home as and when I feel like it….

Tilly stormed off…she was in no mood to compromise…

Tilly"/her mum shouted after. Her…

Tilly was adamant now more then ever that no matter what her parents said or what choices Jen made she was leaving Chester and never looking back….

4pm came and Jen tried calling Tilly..it went straight to voicemail…Which was unlike Tilly..Unless they argued of coarse…She started to worry that maybe Tilly's "TALK" with her mum didn't go to well…

She thought maybe Tilly might be in or around the village so took a stroll….

She looked in the deli, the dog and collage coffee but Tilly was no where to be seen. Calling her again and again..Jen decided that Tilly obviously didn't want to be contacted so thought she would let her contact her instead…

6.30PM Jen's phone finally rang…

"Hey

I been calling you all day

Where have you been?

I was worried…

Tilly; yeah sorry…I just wanted to be alone..

Jen; oh take it the chat with your mum didn't go to well?

Tilly Nope..

Jen could hear in Tilly's voice she was upset. .she knew she had to be careful what she said any little comment would push Tilly over the edge….

Jen; Well why don't you pack a little bag and let me take you away from all this…?

"We can have dinner. Drink wine…Cuddle? Jen giggled…

Tilly smiled.. Jen always knew how to make her feel better…..

Even if Tilly knew Jen had the same views as her mum…

Tilly: I'd like that…I'd like that very much…

"Jen; phewww

Jen laughed..

"Ok get ready ill pick you up in half an hour…end of your street ok?

"Yeah that's cool…cant wait" Tilly smiled…

"Me either. .Need a kiss…feels like ages since I had one "Jen laughed…

Tilly giggled…And you call me cheesy…tut tut..

They ended the call and Jen quickly packed the rest of her bag.. She had to make this night special..

Now that Tilly's mum knew of her plans it was only a matter of time before her dad hears about it…This could be the last fun night the pair were gonna have for a while….

Jen grabbed the champagne out the fridge and left a note for Liam…Looking at the champers smiling to herself as she leaves home…..

Tilly kept her waiting for an extra 10 mins..as she gets into the car..Jen smiled at her.."Everything ok?

"Tilly looked at her forcing a smile trying to let her feels about today wash over her head..

"It is now.! .leaning over to kiss Jen

"So where are we going"? She asks…

"Well" Jen smiles…"We are going to a beautiful little hotel where im going to spoil you. And show you how lucky you are to be my girlfriend..Jen laughed as she drove off…

Tilly looked out of the window Biting her lip…."Jen called me her girlfriend " She smiled to herself..

She knew they were serious but to hear Jen say the word "girlfriend" It filled Tilly with Joy…..

Tilly felt happy again and was looking forward to the evening ahead…..


	65. Chapter 65

2 hours out of Chester Jen pulls into the car park of a beautiful lavish mansion…Painted all white with amazing sculptures carved into the bushes all along the front of it….As they walked in Tilly stopped still.."Wow! She gasps…This is amazing Jen….How the hell can you aff….."Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "Jen intupted…Don't worry about anything ..just enjoy….She winked..

As Jen checked in Tilly was taking in her new surroundings. The beautiful paintings and stunning marble floors that were so shiny she could see herself in them…

A man approached her…he was dressed immaculately in uniform.."May I take your bag Madame? He asked…

Tilly smiled and stepped back to him to help himself to her bags.."I will take them to your room for you" He smiled

Once Jen had finished at the reception desk she strolled over to Tilly….You ok? She smiled..

"Tilly shook her head " This is un real. .Its like something out of a film Jen, Jen giggled and kissed Tilly on the cheek..

"It's nothing you don't deserve…she smiled linking arms with Tilly "Come on…lets get a drink. Pulling Tilly towards the bar…

Jen orders a Bottle of wine and asks Tilly to grab the small sofa near the open fire…

As the two get comfortable…Jen pulls Tillys arm over her and leans on her shoulder..

"This is the life huh? Jen laughs

Tilly sips her wine looking around, ..Even though they are miles away from home she always worries they will be seen…

"Tilly?

Stop worrying…no one knows us here! Just relax "Jen says stroking Tillys leg…

Tilly relaxes into the chair…Stroking Jen's head. ."I know. .Just cant help it…

As the two women chat and enjoy being so open in public. .Jen realises the time…

"Wow we been here 2 hours "she laughs

Shell we go check the room out? She asked grinning…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly moaned Kissing Jen softly on the lips…

"Uh I said check the room out Miss Evans…

"Yeah..Tily winked. Coarse you did….

As Jen opened the door to the room she turnt to Tilly…."Wait here a sec …ok? She pleaded with a smile….

"What are you up too? Tilly pouted…

"Tutting Jen rolled her eyes…Nothing" Just stay here…

As Jen made her way into the room Tilly waited patiently…Come on I feel an idiot hanging around out here.."! she laughed…

Jen appeared.."Ok ok,…gees your impatient…she walked behind Tilly placing her hands over her eyes..Ok Miss…walk….as they head into the room.."Ready? Jen asks….

"Tilly nodded.."Yup…

Jen removed her hands and smiled as she watched Tillys reaction…

"Woooooooow Jen,,,…..This is….well its just….She couldn't find the words to finish her sentence…

"Im glad you like…"Jen smiled kissing Tilly on the shoulder…

Jen had arranged for the room to be filled with candles ..the bed had pure white sheets with rose petals laced over the bed in the words…I love you…A hot bath full of scented bubbles with soft music playing and in the corner of the room was a beautiful table set out for the two of them…candles. Flowers ..and a 3 coarse meal waiting for them later….

Jen had gone all out to make Tilly feel special…this birthday was not only a mile stone for Tilly but for their relationship

"C'mon on you! Strip" ..Jen laughed. Pulling at Tilly's top…Its bath time. She winked..

As Tilly stood letting Jen undress her she couldn't get over the fact that Jen had made everything so perfect…"Jen this is amazing…I mean the ring meant everything to me. You didn't have to do any of this,.Tilly smiled her eyes filling up with happy tears…

Your worth it" Now jump in the tub…Jen said leaving Tilly stood half naked…

"Are you gonna join me? Tilly asked with a cheeky smile….

Smmmhhhhh I'd love to Jen joked…pulling her top off…..

Tilly lies with her back led against Jen…Jen wraps her legs around her lover as she slowly strokes her front with the sponge….The 2 just lie there…relaxing amongst the bubbles…the only light is from the flickering candles…and the silky soft sound of Adele playing in the background…

"Can we stay here forever? Tilly asked…closing her eyes enjoying Jen's touch

Jen smiled kissing Tilly's neck…!If life were that simple I'd say ….yes…but unfortunately in reality the answers no….But we can make the most of it while we are here..

As Jen continued to kiss Tilly's neck and rub her down squeezing the water down Tilly's chest..Tilly arched her back relishing the feel of Jen's touch..Jen drops the sponge and replaces it with her hands softly caressing Tillys breasts cupping them in her wet hands massaging them causing Tilly to arch her back…Tilly turns her head to feel Jen's lips on hers

Kissing Jen lightly. Feeling Jen lean in for a deeper feel..Tilly uses her tongue to dance around Jen's …The feeling of need over powers Jen as she slips one arm around Tillys waist holding Tilly in place as she slides her hand down to Tillys heated spot…Gently stroking her. Under the water…Caressing her breast still…hearing Tilly moan in her mouth

This is a whole new sensation for Tilly…she has never been in this situation before.. The romantic setting. The hot water splashing over her naked skin and the feel of Jen was sending her crazy…Although Jen was much more sexually experienced then Tilly this was also something new for her…Infact every time they Made love Jen felt just as amazing as she did the first time…Tilly was so confident from the start..Jen would have had no idea she was a virgin if Tilly hadn't told her…

As Jen made love to Tilly with her fingers she could feel Tilly aching for more…but Jen kept it slow and deep…enjoying the feel of Tilly bucking underneath her…

"Uhhhhhh Jen….Tilly cried. .as she could feel herself tensing around Jen's fingers…

"Let it go…Jen whispered as she sucked Tilly's neck hard.. Pushing deeper inside her…making her pant and moan. .her breathing getting heavier and her nails digging in Jen's leg ..Jen holding her tightly as she shakes uncontrollably…Releasing her passion..

Jen could feel Tilly digging her nails into her skin which was painful…but she wasn't prepared to stop until Tilly had came fully….Feeling Tillys warm release around her finger's Jen slowed her pace down holding them in place until Tilly had controlled herself. Once she was done she lay motionless in Jen's arms…Jen turns the hot tap with her foot to run some water into the tub ..Tilly had become slightly cold from her fit of ecstasy …Jen splashed the water over her bare skin..bringin Tilly out of her daze..

"Wooooooooooooow That was by far was my favorite..Tilly giggled. Turning around to face Jen..tickling her stomach…"Now I'm pretty sure its pay back time"

"Uh nope..not so fast "Jen replied. Moving Tilly off her…"Tonight my darling is all about you…"C'mon on. On to the next treatment." She laughed as she got out the bath wrapping herself in a dressing gown …

"Well? ..come on.." She ordered throwing a dressing gown at Tilly and shaking her head…..

As Tilly came out of the bathroom ..she was greeted with a warm kiss from Jen..Who had a box in her hand..

"What you got there"? Tilly asked raising her eyebrow…

"Lie down…on your front and I'll show u….Jen giggled…

As Tilly does as she's told. She cant help but wonder what Jen was up too…

"Uh you might wanna lose the gown…Jen said..

Tilly frowned.."But then I'll be….

Naked? "Yh I know.."Jen winked…

Tilly didn't question Jen..she knew Jen knew what she was doing so she just followed her orders…

As Tilly lie face down naked and still slightly wet…She closed her eyes. Waiting to see what Jen had planned…

Just as she was about to see what was taking so long she felt Jen slide her hands up her back and across her shoulders….

Appling a scented oil that were in the box… over Tillys body Jen massaged her. Slowly working on Tillys..back..shoulders..and neck…

Once she had covered the whole of Tilly's top half in oil it was time to move lower..

As she caressed Tillys bottom "Tilly let out a little moan…

"Ok this is the best birthday I've ever had." Tilly laughed…

Jen just smiled moving her hands towards the top if Tilly's legs…

Stopping to apply more oil to her hands…"Hey…what are you doing? She sulks.

As Tilly rolls over onto her back..

Squinting her eyes seductively…Well…Tilly says as she pulls jen down by her collar for a kiss…"I'd much rather you massage me this way…She winked…

Jen laughed ..You are very ..very…very bad…But if its what you want? ..then its what you get…

Rubbing the oil into her hands she starts on Tillys stomach. Rubbing in the oil …Looking straight into Tilly's eye..Jen smiles as she slowly makes her way up to Tilly's breast…Paying lots of attention to her now hard nipples Never losing eye contact the whole time…Jen slowly massages down to Tillys groin stroking either side of her. .teasing Tilly gliding down her front to her thighs ..Massaging between them but not once touching Tilly's hot spot…

"Tilly giggles.."Are you trying to make me suffer?

"Awwwwe Are you struggling baby? Jen jokes lightly brushing her fingers across Tilly's Hot spot. Making Tilly shudder..

Tilly's whole body front and back is covered in oil…she feels very relaxed and wants nothing more then to feel Jen's body on hers…

She pulls Jen closer wrapping her legs around her waist.."Now its time you lost that robe" She smiled biting her lip..un doing the belt opening the robe up to reveal Jen's naked body…

Smmmmmmmmmh..and what do you suppose I do know..? Jen asked running her fingers through Tillys hair…

Tilly looked up seductively.."Mmmmmmmmmmmm let me think….She laughed as she took Jen's nipple in her mough..nibbling it gently. Using her tongue to harden it…Slowly Kissing Jen over her breast , up her collar bone and to her neck…massaging Jens back. .pushing her groin closer into Jen..

Using her tongue to tease Jen's earlobe. She whispers…Lie on me….

As the two women's bodies slide together in unison….They both cant help but laugh at the fact Jen applied so much oil on to Tilly..that she could'nt stay on top of her…"This wasn't exactly how I planned it" Jen joked…

Tilly pouted and laughed…My fault..I cant help getting inpatient to touch or feel you…

"Maybe I need to wash this off…?

Yeah good idea…I can help Jen winked..

Just then there was a knock at the door…

"Who's that" ? Tilly says slightly freaked out…

Jen looks at Tilly…"Relax…Its treat number 3.…

You might wanna go in there..Jen jokes pointing to the bathroom…"Wouldn't wanna share my view with the bell boys now would you? She laughed..

Tilly blushed and quickly ran into the bathroom shutting the door…

A few minutes past and Jen knocked the door.."Uh are you staying there all night? She asked. Laughing quietly to herself…

Tilly came out the bathroom. She had showered off the oil.. Ha ha " she mocked…

Jen had arranged a Beautiful meal for the two followed by devil chocolate cake and strawberries for after…."Hungry? She smiled

Starving" Tilly replied walking over to the table being nosy…


	66. Chapter 66

As the meal comes to an end..Tilly leans back in her chair rubbing her stomach…letting out a huge breath… that was fantastic.."You certainly know how to spoil a girl." .she winked sipping her wine…

"Jen smiled and clinked her glass on Tilly's .."Well its not everyday you can spoil your girl like this..

Plus. Its not just a treat for you"..Jen laughed..Im secretly enjoying it too…

Tilly laughed standing up holding her hand out to Jen…Jen took her hand and Tilly lead her to the bed…

The two lay side by side holding hands.."Jen this really has been like the most amazing day of my life…You have made me feel so special"

Jen rolled onto her stomach so she could see Tilly better…"That's because to me you are"

Tilly stroked Jens face leaning into kiss her…I love you….

Jen felt all warm inside. And a huge grin spread across her face…I love you too …

"Shell we grab that cake. Get into bed and veg out. Watch some TV? Tilly asks..

"Yessss..Jen giggled. I'd love that…but im having control of the remote…

Tilly jumped up to retrieve the remote control…"Uh I don't think so MISS" I flick through every channel 10 times"…

Jen giggled…"Fine…I'll let you have your way…just this once…

As Tilly climbs back into bed ..she pulled jen in kissing her slowly..

"Uh what happened to eating cake and vegging out Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Jen asked…

"Im still full from dinner…Now shhh and kiss me"Tilly answered Pulling Jen closer…

As they kissed slowly for a few minutes.. Jen felt Tilly's hand slip down moving her robe to stroke the inside of her thigh…As Jen attempted to stop Tilly's hand Tilly cleverly grabbed it.."Uh what I want I get you said"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moaned Kissing Tilly deeper…"But tonight is about you!

"Exactly….so give me what I want…Tilly giggled.. cupping Jen with her wondering hand..

Feeling Tilly on her hot spot makes Jen groan….

Tilly smiles underneath their kiss. She loved hearing Jen enjoying her touch…she slowly massages Jen using her thumb to caress Jen's citreous …As jen feels herself heat up she parts her legs to give Tilly more access….As Jen becomes wet she began to Kiss Tilly's neck.. Running her fingers through her red locks…Biting down on Tilly as Tilly enters her with her fingers….Letting out a loud moan..

"Oh…..god!…

Tilly rolls on top of jen so she can control the situation more…Kissing Jens breast…pushing her fingers in deeper…sliding them in and out ..Each moan Jen makes turns Tilly on more…the more turnt on she gets the more she pleasures Jen…Her fingers thrusting Jen's opening harder and harder…as she teases Jens nipple between her teeth…by now Jen is unable to hold her lips on Tilly's burying her head into the Pillow clinging on to the headboard to try and stop the bed banging against the wall…Tilly removes her hand and replaces it with her own now wet heated area. Thrusting her groin onto Jen's….Both letting out moans of passion…The pace is fast. The air is hot and their bodies sweaty. .Jen no longer cares about the noise of the bed or the noises she made for that matter…as she lets out a loud cry.."Tillllllllllly…oh my….Tilly." .Pulling her into her neck…Tilly cries out as she feels herself releasing…Feeling Tillys wetness sends Jen's body into over drive as she hit's the height of extasy..She joins Tilly in the ultimate climax. Both panting and struggling for breath…They collapse into each others arms. Unable to move….

"I'd hate to have been in the room next door.. Jen laughs…

Tilly joined in the joke…"Oh well…they would only be wishing they were us ….

Tilly kisses Jen as she rolls off her…"Dunno bout you but now im hungry for cake" She says as she gets off the bed…to get the cake..

Just then there is a knock at the door…both women looked at each other and frowned..

"Who's that "Tilly whispered…

Jen shrugged shaking her head….

Tilly put her dressing gown on and answered the door..

A very smartly dressed man stood before her…

"Good evening Madame. My name is George shuman..Hotel security…Showing her his I'D badge….Was just wondering if everything is ok? A concerned guest mentioned a lot of banging coming from here…

Tilly wanted the ground to swallow her up…Her cheeks turning slightly red.."Uh nope..Not from in here. She smiled…

George noticed Jen led in the bed then turned red himself…Oh…ok well maybe she got the room number wrong. I do apologise…as you were ..he smiled…

Tilly nodded and closed the door…she turns to Jen and her jaw dropped. ."What the?

Jen sat up just as stunned as Tilly.."OH…MY….God….."she laughed…"See the trouble you cause?

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Tilly asks innocently…Uh if I recall it was you making the noise. She laughs jumping onto the bed…

Uh and if I recall he said banging? Which was caused by you Miss Evans..Jen smirked Kissing a giggling Tilly..

"Argh.. well who cares?…I had fun….Tilly winked..

Smmmmmmmmmmmmmh me too…Jen smiled ..Right cake?

Ahh yes! Tilly said handing Jen a fork….Tuck in….

As they tuck into their dessert Tilly flicks through the TV to find something to watch ..Mmmmmmmmmmmm not much on …Here flick away" Tilly sulked..

Jen smiled…"Thank you"…taking the remote…Finding an old war film to watch…This ok? She askes

"black and white? Tilly frowned…

"Hey! These are the best films. Oldies but goodies…Jen explained..

"Whatever…You watch that and ill cuddle into you and watch you..Tilly winked as she led into Jen's chest wrapping her arm over her waist…

"Deal ..Jen smiled as she hugged into Tilly…

As Jen became engrossed in the film she hadn't realised Tilly had fell asleep to Jen stroking her hair…

As the film finished..Jen turnt the TV off..

"See wasn't that bad..huh?

Tilly?

Ti…..Smmmmh "Jen looked at the sleeping beauty on her chest. She looked at her watch to see what time it was..11.15pm…. Jen pulled the blankets over the both of them and switched the light off…Falling a sleep cuddled up to Tilly was fastly becoming Jen's favourite past time..

This could be an every day occurrence if Jen would Just decide to up and leave for London with Tilly…Everyday could be as beautiful as today ..

All Jen had to do now was see that it was the right thing for them and get the courage to defy convention and take a leap…

Once tonight was over it as decision time…No more letting it go for this reason and that..Jen had to make her mind up and soon…Tilly wasn't going to forget about it. And now that her mum knew it was only a matter of time before her Dad had something to say….D-day was approaching the pair and fast…


	67. Chapter 67

The light shining through the curtains wakes Jen…she moves across the bed to cuddle into Tilly but she's not there…As she looks around for her she see's her sat at the dressing table…

"What are you doing over there? Jen asks…

"Uh admiring your handy work…Tilly jokes as she strokes her neck..

"Mine? Jen frowns a little confused…

"Yeah ..yours! Have you seen the state of this..? Tilly asks Turning to show Jen her neck..

Revealing not 1 but 3 large love bites .."How do you suppose I hide these then huh?Tilly laughed

Jen started to laugh…"Oh Tilly im so sorry…

Tilly rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Yeah you really look sorry….

"All I can say is it's a good job its getting cold now….gonna be wearing a scarf for a good few weeks with the size of these….Tilly giggled looking in the mirror..

Jen gets up approaching Tilly…"Well…I cant take them away but…..Jen said seductively Kissing Tilly's neck…."I can make them feel nice…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly smiled leaning into Jen…

That would be amazing. But….Its almost time to check out…Turning round to face Jen…Its shower time beautiful. Then we have to leave…

Jen pouted and shook her head..

"I know "Tilly frowned stroking Jen's face…The dream is over…Time to go back to reality…

"Well for now anyways..Tilly added..

Jen knew Tilly was referring to the London move..Jen didn't want to get into it right now..

"Right. Shower time…Do you wanna ring for breakfast?

"Nahhhh lets grab something on the way home" Tilly replied. Knowing full well Jen was Avoiding answering her….

"Ok! .Jen smiled heading into the bathroom…

Tilly couldn't help but feel that things were going so well Jen would defiantly not throw it all away and turn her down….Their love making was the best it had ever be…The passion and the love spilled out of them…This wasn't a "Fling" This was the real deal…

Jen finally gave into her feelings and admitted she was as much is love as Tilly was…

The urge to ask Jen if she had thought anymore was so strong..Tilly was desperate to know. But she promised Jen she would wait. So wait she would…

Jen comes out from the bathroom a little quieter then when she went in…She was waiting for Tilly to ask her about London! ..a weekend ruined in one small swoop…

Tilly could see Jen was nervous…She decided that she would have to fight her urge ….at least until they were home..

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm you smell yummy" Tilly said wrapping her arms around Jens waist as she brushed her hair…

"Soooooooooo yummy in fact. I want to eat you. She joked Kissing Jens neck…

Jen smiled and touched Tilly's face. Well im afraid your hunger has to wait…Its checking out time..

Tilly hugged Jen tightly looking at her in the mirror….I dreaded this moment all night…Having to go back to the village and pretend im not mad about you"…

Jen looked through the mirror into Tilly's eyes. .I know…its hard for me too…But we can do this..

Jen turns so that she is In Tilly's arms ..she wraps her arms around her neck. .Kissing her lightly…It will be ok…!

C'mon lets go". .She added..

Jen and Tilly make the journey home almost in silence. They both felt quiet sombre at the fact their weekend was about to be over…Tilly is leant against the window staring at the views..Jen rests her hand on her leg.."Are you Ok? She asks…

Tilly gives her a half hearted smile..

"Yeah..Im fine…Just hate this part…

Jen nodded in agreement..Yh me too…Listen Tilly…..I know your wondering what my thought are. You know about moving to London!

I just want you to know that im not ignoring it…I just wanted a magical weekend away ..away from all the issues we face back home…

Tilly interrupted..Jen …!Its fine…really…I know we will talk when you feel the times right…As long as I know you are thinking about it…..then! …Well then its ok..Tilly smiled placing her hand over Jen's….

Jen didn't reply she just continued to concentrate on the road ahead…

The rest of the journey was in complete silence ..with just the music to keep them company…

Jen pulled in to the street just before Tilly's.."You ok here? She asked..

Tilly looked around…"Yeah….yeah here's fine…Call me later? She asked..

Jen smiled.."Ofcoarse…

The 2 kiss longingly and Tilly heads home…Leaving Jen alone with her thoughts…Sighing loudly. Back to reality Gilmore. She whispers to herself….

Back home Liam is grilling her of her whereabouts…"So you just went away? He asked. Just like that.,. Woke up and decided to piss off for the weekend with out telling anyone.."

Jen rolled her eyes.."I left you a note didn't I? She said with attitude….

"Liam

Gone away back Sunday?

Yh that explained a lot…He said sarcastically ..

Jen couldn't be bothered to argue.."Ok fine. I took Tilly away for her birthday! Happy now?

Liam just stared at her. She could see he wasn't impressed…

"Good! Jen snapped as she grabbed her bag and headed into her bedroom shutting the door…

Tilly gets through the door and tries to head straight upstairs..

"Matilda? Her Dad calls…

Oh crap" Tilly says to herself..

She knew that when her dad called her Matilda ..He's either mad or upset with her…

Heading into the kitchen where her mum and dad are sat waiting.."Hey! She says quietly…

"SIT" Her dad snaps pointing to the spare chair opposite him..Tilly shots her mum a look as if to say help. But her mum is just as straight faced as her dad…

"So ? You mum's informed me of your plans …

Ok? Tilly shrugged…

Ok? Ok? Is that all you have to say? You decide that you want to and leave home and do as you please with out talking to us and all you got is…ok? You got some explaining to do my girl…Her dad said with a raised voice…

Tilly knew this wouldn't be easy but she had to stand her ground show her parents she was a mature adult ..capable of making her own life choices..

Although her parents have never really punished her for anything. Not even the money situation. She was fearful of her dad. The thought of disappointing him was hard to bare…

Dad" I know your mad with me ..but its what I want! ..its what you want me to do isn't it? To go to Uni? Become a doctor…What different does it make its its January or September. She moans..

Her dad's furious with her carefree attitude ..He jumps from his seat…"What happened to you?

Where did you go?

My lovely daughter who wouldn't dream of getting into trouble? wouldn't dream of upsetting me and ya mum.? .wouldn't dream of making these decisions alone…

Where did she go Matilda? Huh? Cause this here in front of me. This isn't her…The money? Stealing your bloody teachers car? Quitting Cambridge and now pissing off to London on a wime?

Tilly rolled her eyes getting up off her chair walking towards the door…

"Where do you think your going? He asked..

Tilly turnt to her dad.." Why should I stay here and listen to you scream and shout at me ?..you wont even let me explain. .You just wanna treat me like a kid and …..

"And what Tilly? He shouted. You don't think going behind our backs and Appling for an Early enrolment into a Uni we know nothing about in the biggest city in the country isn't childish?

Do we not have a right to care? Do you think turning 18 makes you a grown up? Huh you have a lot to learn lady…

"Pete…Ok look calm down. This isn't going to get us any where is it"? Till sit down…Lets talk about this.."Her mum said calmly

Pete? You too…

As Tilly and her dad stare each other out none of them budging an inch..Tilly's mum decides enough is enough…

SIT…both of you " She snapped…NOW!

As Pete and Tilly do as they are told they sit in silence just staring at each other..

My god you two are so alike" Her mum moaned…

Right Tilly what your dad is trying to say is…..We are upset at the fact you went ahead and done all this with out even talking to us about it….

Mum? Tilly interrupted..

"I'm not done…Her mum glared…

Its not that we are against it..

Huh" Pete moaned..

Tilly's mum shot him a look. And continued

Its just we cant understand what's changed in you…We except you have to make your own decisions ..Cambridge ? Well that's up to you…What I don't understand is why you want to leave now?

You have a good few months to be a teenager and enjoy hanging out with your friends…Why don't you want to do that first?

Tilly rolled her eyes and folded her arms…She had heard this "talk" from Jen previously…

Tilly knew she couldn't throw a strop. She had to prove her worth as an adult..

"Ok look….this is the reason I want to do it now…Collage bores me..Im a head in every subject..Mr Kelleher has even spoke about getting me finishing collage earlier then planned…

This early thing is ideal for me…It means I'll graduate early. Ahead of my peers. I still want to be a G.P…I'll have a better chance of getting placed in a hospital for training..

Dad I know you don't like it…But im growing up. And I'll be leaving home soon enough anyways…

Her dads eyes fill with tears. .You know what love? Watever..He says deflated. Walking out the kitchen up the stairs..

Tilly looks at her mum…Mum? Can you understand…?

Shaking her head and following Pete…No Till I cant…

Tilly sits alone in silence. Her eyes filling with tears. All she wants is Jen….pulling out her phone she sends her a message…

I need to see you!

My Dad's gone mental about London…

Meet me at the folly?

I need a hug ;(

XX

Jen sighs as she reads her text. She knew this wasn't going to go down well with Tilly's father. She remembered the look of disappointment in his eyes that day at the police station….The confusion at what has gotten in to his daughter…She wasn't ready to talk about this big decision but she knew she couldn't leave Tilly upset…

"Ok

10 Mins xx

Heading out quietly so Liam didn't ask questions she headed to the folly. .Tilly was already waiting…

As she approached her Tilly flung her arms around her…

Sobbing quietly into her shoulder…

Hey..C'mon on…don't cry! ..Jen said stroking Tillys hair..

Guiding Tilly to sit down…

"What happened..?"she asked..

Tilly wiped her tears." It was horrible Jen..He was so angry with me…

Said he didn't know who I was anymore…

As Tilly spoke Jen couldn't help but feel responsible for the change in Tilly ..she had messed her around so much she wondered if it had caused her to change…

"Then she made me feel like a kid by saying I have months to hang out with my friends and be a teenager..Tilly moaned…

Jen secretly agreed with Tilly's mum. But wasn't about to tell Tilly that…

"What do I do Jen? Tilly asks. Hoping Jen was going to tell her what was best…

Jen hesitated for a few seconds…

"Well? Firstly. You are not a kid…and I love you and hate seeing you sad…

But…

Tilly rolled her eyes. She hated hearing BUT… come from Jen's mouth…

But? Tilly whispered…

Jen took a deep breath…But ….maybe you should consider how they feel…They do want what's best for you….

"Being with you is what's best for me" Tilly interrupts…

Jen rose to her feet…

"I knew it…..I knew it was about us….Tilly….she continued. Shaking her head…

You don't have to do this…we will work something out. The last thing I want is for you to fall out with the people who love you most because of us…This isn't right…

Tilly got angry she knew this conversation would end badly…

Stop!…Just stop….Tilly begged…

Answer me one thing jen? Can you really see us keeping this quiet for the next 6 months? Do you really want to keep sneaking around like this?

Jen bite her lip. She knew Tilly was right. They couldn't keep this up for much longer. Enough people knew already…

"No ..of coarse I don't want to continue doing this…I just want what's best for you…Jen gasped tears filling her eyes…

Tilly walked over to Jen…cupping her face in her hands…"Your what's best for me! Going to Uni early is what's best for me…Getting the hell out of this dump is what's best for me"

Jen looked into Tilly's eyes. She could see the determination she wasn't backing down…

"And your mum and dad?

Jen ..they are upset..yes..But they will come around…Once they think about it they will see that's it's a good thing…trust me? She says Kissing her older lover…

This is what's best for you too….You only came here for your work placement. You miss London..

You work in a school you don't really like…Its old and set in its ways. You want more. You know you do?

London has everything we need…And what's more we can be together without worrying …

Question is…..What do you want…..?

Jen closed her eyes and thought deeply about what Tilly just said…..

Your right? I do hate it here….

I don't know what's the best thing to do….Your parents being upset with you hurts me…But….

I know one things for sure….And that's I love you…and I don't want to be with out you….Jen smiled. Tears rolling down her cheeks…

"SOOOOOOOOOO? Tilly asked. Wiping Jen's fears away….

Sooooo ! It looks like we are going to London…Jen replied…

Tilly's eyes widened.."Are you serious? She asked..

Never more so about how I feel for you" Jen smiled…..

Tilly grabbed Jen and Kissed her hard…The fact Jen had agreed to go with her has cleared all her fears and hurt away, Once her parents saw things her way she would be the happiest person in the world….

Her and Jen were finally going to be together properly. A new life…a new start…new beginnings..

Things were going to work out just fine…

Aren't they?


	68. Chapter 68

**IM OVER WELMED AT THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ MY FANFIC…I APPRECIATE ALL YOU FEED BACK..UNFORTUNATLY WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT ;( ENJOY XXX**

**Christmas came and went ..Tilly and Jen continued meeting up and being together…Liam still wasn't happy but seemed to have laid off a little…**

**Tilly was excepted into Uni early and Jen had been applying for lots of Jobs in London. With a few interviews under her belt she felt hopeful….**

**Tilly's Mum and Dad had came round to the idea that she was Leaving for London and by now were excited for her….**

**Jen arranged a day out for the two…they hadn't seen each other much in the last week due to Tilly being stuck with her family…**

"**Pick you up usual place in 10mins?**

**Xx J**

**Tilly smiled reading Jens text she had been waiting all morning.."Mum..im off ok? She smiles. Be back later. don't make dinner for me alright!?**

**Ok love" Her mum replied engrossed in her book.."Have a good day..**

**Tilly laughed to herself. .Her mum was terrible when she was reading. .the house could be on fire and she wouldn't notice…**

**As Tilly arrives at the end of the street she is startled by the sound of Jen beeping her horn…**

"**Hey good looking**

**You going somewhere? Jen joked…**

**Tilly looked at her shaking her head. Getting into the car…."You scared me…And it isn't that funny….**

**Maybe not for you" Jen laughed Driving off to start their day…**

**So? Where we going? Tilly asked…**

**Jen looked at her with a wink…"it's a surprise…**

"**You and your surprises? Tilly joked…**

"**Uh are you complaining Evans? Jen frowned**

**Me? Tilly asked shaking her head…Nooooo never "she smiled..**

**Actually I like your surprises. She winked…**

"**Yeah well you've been in this car 10 minutes now and haven't kissed me yet….Jen says shaking her head in disbelief ..So if you don't sort yourself out you wont get no more surprise…Jen laughed pointing to her lips as they approach traffic lights….**

**Tilly just rolled her eyes and tutted…Leaning into Jen placing a soft loving warm kiss on her lips..**

"**Better? **

**Much" Jen giggled…Another?**

**As the 2 Share a few small kisses Jen doesn't notice the lights change ..causing the man behind to beep his horn…**

"**Alright calm down" Jen jokes….**

**After a hour's drive Jen turns to Tilly" Hey you might want to get your phone out and navigate…You know me and directions? She giggles…**

**Tilly laughs she can see they are at Crosby beach …Jen could never find the right car park and they always ended up walking what felt like miles..**

"**Uh unlike you I don't need sat nav.. We actually have been here enough times now.! .Tilly mocked .."Turn left here." .she says"**

**Jen tried hard not to laugh. ."Listen here Missy.. I'm getting a bit fed up of your sarcasm…Don't make me punish you..**

**Tilly burst out laughing…."You Say that likes it's a bad thing….MISS…**

**Jen laughs underneath her breath. .pulling into a space turning the engine off…..**

**Tilly opens the car door to get out but Jen pulls her back..**

"**Where do you think your going? She asks Pulling Tilly into her…Kisses first"**

**Tilly didn't get a chance to reply.. Jen kissed her hard.. "Missed you….**

**As the 2 Kiss Tilly forced her tongue through Jen's lips ..making Jen moan …Mmmmmmmmmmmm defiantly missed you. She joked..**

**Missed you more" Tilly smiled. Enjoying the feel of Jen's lips…Jen pulls away with a big grin on her face…Shell we go? **

**Tilly nodded opening the car door for the second time….**

**As Jen headed towards the beach..Tilly called out…"Jen? What about supplies? **

**Jen smiled holding her hand out for Tilly to take…No sketching today…Today is just about me and you…" C'mon?**

**Tilly smiled and took Jen's hand ..walking along the beach together not worrying who sees them was a great feeling…Talking about random stuff sharing the odd kiss..**

**They would get the odd stare from passerbys..Which Jen found funny. It was mainly older people ..Staring because they were both female sharing intimate moments…Not because they were teacher and student and what they were doing was classed as wrong…**

**Jen stops ..placing her bag down pulling out a blanket…"Shell we sit for a bit? She asks Tilly**

**As the pair sit watching the water..Tilly takes Jen's hand..Jen doesn't acknowledge the move she just squeezes Tillys hand …**

"**You know Tilly…Days like this mean so much to me…Where we can just be ourselves ..no hiding, .. No looking over our shoulders…**

**Tilly smiled curling herself around Jen so that Jen is sat in-between her legs. She Leans her head on Jen's shoulder…"Well soon enough this is how its gonna be all the time.." placing a Kiss on her cheek..**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Jen moans leaning into Tilly's kiss…**

"**I actually cant wait…**

**Tilly smiles behind Jen …That was the first time Jen had mentioned anything about moving away since she agreed to go….**

**The 2 sit for about an hour when Tilly becomes cold .."Shell we go get some lunch? **

**Jen nods.."Yeah if your hungry?**

"**Im cold…really need a coffee"Tilly smiles…**

**The 2 head to the near by restaurant. .it was a small. .cosy little place that had a romantic feel to it…**

"**This is nice"Tilly states..**

"**Yeah it is…grab them seats there" Jen points…And I'll get us a menu…" **

**Tilly dumps her bag and heads to the toilets. .while Jen orders them some coffee's **

**As Tilly comes back taking a seat next to Jen she laughs…**

"**What? Jen smiles…**

"**Seriously….them toilets smell so nice I actually could live there" Tilly jokes…**

**Jen frowns at her…."Toilets that smell nice?**

"**Yup and the cubicles are nice and big…Tilly says playing with Jen's hair….**

**Jen bites her bottom lip thinking about what Tilly said. .knowing full well what Tilly was hinting at…**

**Tilly leans in for a kiss….Well? Wanna go see? She whispers in Jen's ear..**

"**Jen giggled…"I thought you were hungry? She asked…**

"**Yeah I am…..so feed me! Tilly winks kissing Jen's neck….**

**Jen's cheeks turnt a crimson red…Tilly had her slightly flustered…**

**Matilda Evans…? Jen mocked raising her eyebrows…**

"**We are NOT getting physical in the toilet…**

"**Why not? Tilly asked pretending to be sad….Its not like we haven't before.. she giggled..**

**Jen laughed under her breath….Lets just eat….Some FOOD" and I'll think about it. She winked…**

**Tilly rolled her eyes and raised her hands…"Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne…I'll have the lasagne ..**

"**Ohhhhhhhhhh poor Tilly…jen joked….Being deprived yet again…**

**Tilly joined in the joke crossing her arms and pouting…agreeing with Jen….**

**As the pair ate lunch enjoying the warmth from the open fire…Jen leans into Tilly's ear…So about these toilets?**

**Tilly laughed out loud.."ohhhhhh noooow you want to check out the toilets? Raising one eyebrow…"Well I don't want to show you now! She said trying to keep a straight face….**

**Jen just looked at Tilly….Move it…NOW! She joked tickling Tilly…**

"**What about desert? Tilly smirked**

**Well if you get a shuffle on I'll give you desert….Jen joked…Pushing Tilly to move off the seat…**

**Running into the cubicle like a pair of giggling little girls ..Jen pushes Tilly against the door….cupping her breast as she kisses her hard…Tilly holds the top of the door to balance herself. .she wasn't prepare for Jen to take her with such force…**

**Jen's hands are everywhere ..her kisses deep and passionate…Tilly is enjoying every second although the knocking of the door is putting her off. So she pushes Jen to sit on the toilet while she straddles her. Pulling Jen in by the back of her neck Tilly enters Jen's mouth with her tongue. .As Tilly Pulls at Jen's top Jen brakes the kiss…"Tillllllly? You cant undress me….not here.! .she laughs**

"**Why not? Tilly jokes**

**Because! ..it's a public toilet…What if someone comes in?**

**Tilly shrugs she isn't that bothered.. No one knows them here so she couldn't care less….**

"**We cant! Jen says seriously….**

"**Ok finnnnne "But you owe me…..BIG TIME! Tilly laughs getting up off Jen's lap..**

**C'mon…Lets get out of here" Tilly smiles holding out her hand…**

**Jen adjusts her clothing and agrees…**

**As the two head to the car. The rain comes…**

"**Oh crap.."Tilly moans…jumping in the car…"Typical…**

**Jen frowns.."Yep….that's the rest of the day ruined.,…Shell we head home? **

**Tilly nods.."Yeah I guess so…..**

**Once back in Hollyoaks..Jen drops Tilly off behind the dog.. Tilly was going to meet up with Esther…**

"**Ok so I'll call you later then? Jen said stroking Tilly's face…**

"**You better" Tilly winked pulling Jen in for a kiss…."Mmmmmmmmmmmm cant believe you never let me have you in that toilet" She joked..**

**Jen rolled her eyes…You get worse daily. You know that..? Jen asked with a smile…**

"**Oh well…..Tilly giggled Kissing Jen again,,,**

"**Ok…so we'll chat later? Love you. She winked..**

**Love you too..Jen replied waving as Tilly walked towards the pub…As Jen pulls off with a huge grin on her face..Tilly is shocked into standing still…**

**Across the car park is Diane. Stood staring straight at her..**

"**Oh shit! Tilly said to herself…Not again….**

**As Tilly gathered herself and carried on walking towards the pub she Kept her head down as she walked past Diane. She could feel her staring Tilly was prepared for the back lash. As she approached Diane…Diane smiled and walked past..**

"**Oh maybe she didn't see then? Tilly wondered….**


	69. Chapter 69

Liam is hard at work in the gym…helping a hot looking female with her squats…Diane walks in with a face like thunder…

"Liam? A word….she says

"Cant it wait Diane I am kinda busy? He smiled winking at the women..

"No…no it cant…..Diane snapped….

Liam could tell she was angry. They had been flirting a bit lately he thought maybe she was jealous…

"Ok…..What's up? He asked with a twinkle in his eye….

"Its Jen…Diane replied…

Instantly Liam knew …"What about her? He said trying not to show his horror..

"Think you and I need to go somewhere private. Diane said..

Liam ushered her into the office…"Look Diane…I don't know what's up but ….

You know don't ya? Diane asked folding her arms..

"Know what? Liam asked playing dumb,…

Liam stop playing the idiot…you know about Jen and Tilly don't you…? Don't ya…

Yes…he sighed…Yes I know ok….

"Oh my god…How long has this been going on? When? How ? I mean she's her teacher…She swore blind she wasn't seeing her again….

"Diane…Diane…calm down ok ! Liam says holding Diane's shoulders..

Calm down? Liam she's gonna ruin her career…Diane panicked

Liam showed Diane to the sofa. .and gave her a glass of water…

Listen…I've known for a while.. I'm not happy about it at all…I know Jen is being stupid. Risking her career not to mention her freedom but….

They are in love Di …

Diane jumped off her seat.."Oh do me a favour.."Tilly is a kid Liam

Jen knows damn well the seriousness of this. I warned her last time. She promised me it was over…

Tilly is a child…What is Jen playing at?

Although Liam was completely against this. He wasn't happy that Diane was blaming his little sister for it all…

I wouldn't actually call her a child Diane….Tilly is 18..

"Oh and that makes it alright ? Does it? Diane snaps back..

"No of coarse not. But blaming Jen fully for this isn't right…"Tilly is a force. She knew what she wanted and didn't stop till she got it…"Liam explained..

"Oh so because Tilly wanted her. It meant that Jen had to give in did it?

Liam this cant happen….I cant keep this quiet….I just cant..

"WOooooah hold on Diane.. What are you saying? You cant report Jen

She could lose her job…Go to jail…You cant…

"She's left me no option. I warned her before. Before you showed up….I told her to end it or I'd report her…She obviously didn't listen to a damn word I said…Kissing like they aint a care in the world ..

Liam started to panic His whole body was over come with fear for his baby sister…

"Diane. Look please…Just wait. Let me talk to Jen…Let me tell her ..then we can talk about this…You..me..Jen..even Tilly if you want.? But don't do anything to Hastie. Please? Im begging you

Diane stood staring out into the gym…she was so angry that she had to find out about this again….She had grown fond of Jen in the last few months. She felt torn…she knew she couldn't keep this to herself…She couldn't go to work at the collage everyday knowing that Jen and Tilly were braking the law…

"Fine….You got till tomorrow Liam…Get Jen to contact me…And make it soon. And with that she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the gym..

"Oh fuck…Liam moaned to himself holding his head in his hands…"Jen….what have you done?

Liam tried calling Jen but her voicemail kept kicking in ..He knew he was on borrowed time so made an excuse to Rob to take his cardio class for him…He couldn't see Jen's jeep outside the flat so decided to have a wonder round the Village…

He checked in the deli…collage coffee. The shop…even the folly…Before heading to the pub…As he looked around for his sister ..he felt deflated .."Where was she?

Just as he was about to leave he heard a familiar giggle.."Tilly…

Tilly you got a minute? He asked trying to keep cool…

"Not really Liam ..Im busy" Tilly said sarcastically…

Liam wasn't in the mood for Tillys attitude…Grabbing her by her arm pulling her up from the seat…

"Like I said I just want a minute…

"Liammmmmmm" your hurting my arm..Tilly snapped as she pulled herself from his grip….

"Where's Jen?

Tilly shrugged…

"Don't mess with me Tilly I need to find her…"

Tilly could see he was in a bad mood and wasn't about to play ball with him..

"Call her maybe? Now if you don't mind…She said as she tried to walk off…

"Look im not in the mood for this…Diane knows about the two of you. And if I don't find Jen and tell her then she's gonna be carted off in the back of a cop car….Is that what you want?

Tilly swallowed hard…Oh my god…Diane did see? Tilly thought to herself. Her eyes welling up with tears…

"She was going home.." She said..

No. no her cars not there…Liam replied..

"She's been parking it in chez chez court yard…Brendan said she could after he chased some kids away from it the other night….Tilly explained…

Liam runs off in the direction of the flat followed by Tilly….As they burst through the door Jen jumps..

Liam? What's the emergency? You scared me coming though the door like that..Jen moaned…

"Tilly? Jen was even more confused that Tilly was behind him…

"What's going on? Jen asked…

Liam bent over holing his knees. Trying to get his breath…

"Jen…..Its …Diane….He said trying to speak…

Jen shook her head she couldn't understand him…

Diane what?

Tilly walked over to Jen holding her face in her hands…Jen could see Tilly was upset…

"Diane knows….she saw us at the dog "Tilly explains tears rolling down her cheeks…

Jen stands in shock. .just looking into Tilly's sad eyes…

"Don't cry" She smiled. Wiping Tilly's tears…

"Jen…did you hear what Tilly just said? Liam asked. Diane knows…She's fuming she's going to report you….

"Its fine…I'll tell her I gave Tilly a lift…So what" Jen shrugs..

Liam shakes his head…"No Jen ..she knows everything…She came to see me at work…She saw you to together…she saw you kissing…

Jen sunk to the sofa.."Oh god! …

"You have to speak to her…she is giving you till tomorrow…

Jen sits still looking down at her ring…"Liam. Can you leave us please….?

Jen did you hear me? Diane knows! She is going to report you if you don't get your ass around there…Liam said raising his voice…

Jen didn't move ..her body and eyes in the same position …Can you just go? Please

Liam couldn't believe how cool Jen was about it. It was as if she hadn't heard him…

Throwing his arms up in the air he shakes his head and leaves….

For what seems like hours Tilly and Jen just sat next to each other in silence…

"So? What now? Tilly mutters through her tears….

"Now we talk Diane around to keeping quiet and we leave…Jen whispers…

And if she doesn't? Tilly wonders….

Jen looks at her young lover. The fear and tears in her eyes brakes Jens heart…

"She's been where we are Tilly…She knows how it feels…We just have to make her see…make her understand we are serious….

Jen took her phone in her hand and started to type…

"What you doing? Tilly asked…

"Well I cant put it off forever…Im telling Diane to come over…Jen said still typing…

"Jen…No? Wait…we need to get our story straight…Just leave it a little while…

Jen smiled at Tilly..there is no story to get straight Tilly….We tell her the truth. I'll tell her how much I love you and that we are leaving..

At that point Jen's phone beeped..

"She said she is on her way" Jen said..

Tilly was confused jen seems to calm. Not like all the times before! ..It was like she had enough. Enough of fighting to hide her love…enough of pretending…Jen was about to tell Diane how she feels for Tilly ..she was about to risk her career…all her hard work…her freedom…

Their fate lies in Diane…Would she let them leave together? Would she really report them? Would she let Jen go to prison?

Tilly was nervous….


	70. Chapter 70

Tilly maybe you should go? Let me deal with Diane alone! Jen said

"No way jen…Tilly snapped...No way am I leaving.. this is about us.. We have to stand together…Cupping Jens face in her hand kissing her gently…Face this…..together..

Jen nodded. Kissing Tilly again,…

Tell you what though? Im nervous as hell…could do with some Dutch courage..Tilly joked fiddling with her hands…

"Good idea..Jen agrees heading for the wine….

"Tilly? You have to be prepared for what Diane's gonna throw at us…Well at me" Jen frowned..

You gonna hear things you don't like….She's gonna insinuate this is wrong and disgusting,.

"And I will put her in her place" Tilly interrupts..

"Tilly? Jen rolls her eyes…

"No Jen…There's no way im gonna let her stand here in your flat and tell us that we are disgusting and wrong…She's been where we are ..She knows what its like…Come to think of it why are we treading on egg shells here? What does it have to do with her? We should be telling her to mind her own business…Tilly was working her self up..

"Ok..Tilly calm down…Lets just take it a step at a time…Jen smiles

"Gimme a kiss..Jen demands with a smile…Just as the two lock lips there was a knock at the door…

Jen's heart started to race….Here goes…..

Jen opened the met with a stern looking Diane…

"You better come in! She whispers…

As Diane enters the flat her eyes are diverted straight to Tilly…."Oh good you're here as well…saves me having to have this conversation twice…

Tilly rolls her eyes shaking her head…

"Look Diane before you start….Tilly says..

"Oh no….you don't get talk just yet. Diane states…

"What the hell do you think your playing at? She asks looking towards Jen…

"Diane…Tilly snaps..

"Im not talking to you young lady…I'm talking to you. She says pointing at Jen…"I warned you months ago about this…And you promised me it was over…You said it was nothing….

Jen closed her eyes." Diane? I know what I said…And I did end things….

"Obviously not for long…I mean look at you…how long?…How long has this being going on?

That's none of your business…Tilly said ..she didn't appreciate Diane strolling in on her high horse…

"Uh excuse me? It is my business when she's your damn teacher….Diane snapped…I mean what part of this do you both think is ok? How long did you think you could keep it quiet? Its not like your conspicuous ..Kissing in the middle of the pub car park?. Diane mocked shaking her head…

"We love each other? Tilly whispered…

"Oh do me a favour Tilly….your just a kid. What could you possibly know about love? Diane asked…

Diane's comment made Tilly's blood boil. She was tired of people treating her like a child…

Don't patronise me Diane..Im not a silly little girl with a crush…I'm in love with Jen…we love each other. You think we don't know the risks? You think we haven't tried to stay away from each other?

We cant…"

Diane threw her hands up in the air…I cant believe this…I cant believe im stood here listening to this…

Looking at Jen who was stood staring at Tilly…Well? Are you gonna let her do all the talking ?

Jen took at deep breath…Tilly's right ! …We have tried! ..I tried…but in the end I couldn't fight it…

I love her…..

And I know your gonna say its wrong and we cant be together….But "Jen continues shaking her head…

It only feels wrong when we're not together….

Jen you are fucking crazy…You're her teacher….and incase you haven't forgotten…you are breaking the law….You could go to prison…or has that slipped your mind?. Diane asked..

"Of coarse it hasn't! Jen snapped back…walking over towards Tilly …It crosses my mind all the time…Prison…the fact I'll lose my job. My career…everything I've worked so hard for….?

"Then why are you doing this? Diane asked pouring her self a drink

Because….Because I love her…Jen replied

"Oh well in that case its all fine…Hey fill your boots…why don't Tilly just move in aye? Better still why don't I take her in. You two can cosy up on my sofa….Diane said sarcastically..

"Diane how the hell can you stand here looking down on us? When you were in the same position at my age…Tilly asked with a angry frown…

"Yes…exactly Tilly I was. So I know what a huge mistake your making…And you Jen…You are taking advantage of her. Pointing at Tilly…No matter what you say Tilly..in the eyes of the law she is….Hence why she's the one going to prison….

You two cant live happily ever after, !,,these things never work out…I don't get you Jen…for someone who's so sensible. You are acting dumb as hell….

And how you expect me to keep quiet? ..Ha well….That's just comical…

Jen had enough now. She was tired of Diane's comments…"Well you wont have to keep quiet…cause we're leaving..

"What? Diane asked raising her eyes brows…

"You heard me….we're leaving Tilly's going to Uni early…She's leaving in January…and im going too…

Diane couldn't believe her ears. She mocked Jens comments ha ha ha! Very funny. Aye you almost Had me there…Raising her glass…Well done…

"She's not joking"Tilly said…Its true. So you wont have to be quiet will you?. We wont be here…

Diane realised they were deadly serious…No!…no way…there's no way I'm letting you swan off like this…Your breaking the law…What part of THIS IS WRONG don't you two seem to understand?, Diane shouted…

Tilly really did have enough now she blew her top. Even shocking Jen..

"Why don't you get off your high horse you hypercritic…

Maybe you should concentrate on your own boring life instead of medalling in ours…What is it Diane ? You're a sad and lonely old cow who's life is so boring that you don't want no one else to be happy?

Tilly! Jen gasped. Stop…grabbing hold of Tillys hand..

No …I've had enough Jen…

You walk around dictating to everyone about what they are doing wrong…when what you need to be doing is taking a good hard look at your self….

"I'd stop if I were you Tilly? Diane warned…

Smmmmh why should I? Your reporting us anyways…At least this way it will be worth it…

You just jealous. Jealous that no one want you. And you know what? I don't blame them….

Tilly was in full gear at this point ..she was letting Diane have some home truths ..She wasn't even prepared to let Jen calm down…

"Lets look at Diane's life shell we? You get involved with your teacher at what ? 17? He quickly realises what a moody ass cow your are and hits The road…Next you meet a man who not only dumps you for someone else. But he dumps his 2 kids on you as well

By now Diane's eyes are filled with tears and Jen is gob smacked. She cant believe these words are coming out of Tilly's mouth…

Which leaves us to just that,., Your 2 kids?….Flynn does what his dad does and leaves…couldn't stand you in the end and. Sinead? HA well Sinead…cant wait to head of to Uni to get as far away from you as possible….

Tilly hit a nerve with Diane! ..Diane raised her hand and struck Tilly's face….

!Diaaaaaaaannnnnnnne! Jen shouted holding Tilly….

Its fine Jen "Tilly said staring at Diane who by now was shaking…

Truth hurt does it! She smirks…

You've just made a huge Mistake " Diane cried grabbed her bag and running out the flat….

Tilly are you ok? Jen asked concerned "Let me see your face…stroking the red mark that has appeared…"Oh Tilly….What have you done?

"She deserved it…Tilly said sternly..

Jen shook her head…"You need some ice on that….

"Its fine Jen…

"No it isn't..Jen replied pulling an ice pack put of the freezer…"come here.

As Jen placed the cold pack on Tilly's face..Tilly flinched ..

"Fine is it? Jen smiles…

"Tilly…I get you were mad ..I was too ..but I think this has made things worse….I think maybe you went over board…You said some hurtful things….Jen said trying hard not to make it sound as if she was telling Tilly off….

Tilly pulled the ice pack off her face…"Maybe I did…but she had no right to come here laying the law down when she isn't no better!…

"Im gonna have to go over there…Jen sulked…We cant leave it like this…for all we know she could be reporting me as we speak…

"Nah she aint…Tilly said taking Jen's hand…Jen I don't want you going over there apologising for me…She came here with the notion she was gonna be all high and mighty and full of all things righteous ..I wasn't gonna stand there and let her make us feel like shit….

We are showing her that this isn't just some "fling" ..We love each other right?

Jen nodded…

Right then….and if we stand strong we will get through this…I promise .Tilly smiled hugging Jen…

Jen's face said she wasn't so sure…..


	71. Chapter 71

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! XX**

**Tilly and Jen stand holding each other for what seemed like hours before Tilly breaks the embrace…**

"**Maybe I should get off? She shrugs..**

"**What? Noooo "Jen says shaking her head…**

**Tilly this maybe the last time we're together like this for a while…She pouts stroking Tilly's hair…**

**Stay with me tonight" **

**Tilly frowns…And what about Liam?**

"**I don't really care what he has to say Tilly…If Diane reports me…Jen closes her eyes biting her bottom lip….**

"**She wont! Tilly interrupts…**

"**But if…..Jen continued…If she does this may be it….This maybe the last time we will even be in each others company…**

"**Jen you need to stop thinking like this.."Tilly argues**

**Tilly please…Jen cries walking towards the window looking out on to the village…**

**We don't know what she plans to do…..And I couldn't bare it if you leave now and that's it for us…**

**I want you to stay here with me tonight…**

**Tilly smiles and wraps her arms around Jen's waist laying her chin on her shoulder. ."I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…**

**As They enjoy each others touch…The door opens…**

"**Diane gone then? Liam asks Stood in the door way..**

"**Jen and Tilly spin round breaking there grip on each other…**

"**Uh Yh…Yh she has..Jen replies swallowing hard..**

"**And? He asks…**

"**And it didn't go well…Tilly states…**

"**Well you didn't expect it to did you? I mean C'mon ….Liam says smugly…**

**Jen opens a bottle of wine…pouring herself one and drinking it whole…Then refilling the glass…**

"**Wine anyone? She asks..**

**Tilly shakes her head…**

"**So are you two gonna see sense ? Liam asks folding his arms…**

**Jen closes her eyes and takes a deep breath she wants to scream and shout but she knows it wont change anything,,**

"**No…..No we're not…Diane can do her worst…Tilly's staying her tonight…**

**Jen" Liam gasps…**

"**Its not up for discussion Liam…That's how it is…Jen says grabbing Tillys hand heading into her bedroom….**

**Once inside away from Liam's deathly stares…Jen breaks down…**

"**Awwww Jen…come here? Wrapping her in her arms…Tilly strokes her hair…Please don't cry…**

"**Why us? Jen asks…Why now? When we are so close? Jen sobs into Tilly's arms..**

"**Its ok Jen…Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its gonna be ok! Tilly tells her trying to convince herself as well as Jen.**

**Lying Jen on the bed she pulls her in close …The two just lay there in the dark in complete silence…Tilly knows this could be the end for them but the start of something terrible…**

**As Jen sleeps in her arms Tilly's minds in over drive…**

**Would Diane really report Jen? Would the police come calling? How would she be able to convince them Diane's accusations were lies?…How would she be able to pretend Jen means nothing to her?**

**Tilly knew she had to do something to secure their fate…**

**She decided she would visit Diane and beg her to let them go….let them leave and have a chance to be together…Diane was in the same position when she was Tilly's age maybe she can play on that and make Diane see how serious her and Jen were…**

**Tilly knew Jen would be against her talking to Diane so she decided she would keep it to herself…Tilly didn't exactly help matters the last time they spoke …Tilly tried her hardest to sleep ..she curled into Jen hoping the sound of her breathing and sweet smell of her perfume would help her nod off..**

**An hour later Tilly is still staring into the darkness. Suddenly becoming aware that her arm Jen is led on has become dead and uncomfortable.. Trying her hardest to move it softly so she doesn't wake Jen ..**

**As she pulls away Jen stirs…"You ok? She asks still in a sleep like trance…**

"**Yeah..my arm was dead that's all….Go back to sleep..Tilly smiles stroking her face..**

**Jen opens her eyes…"You sound like your wide awake….**

"**I cant sleep…Tilly whispers…**

**Jen leans over switching her lamp on ..Hiding her eyes from the brightness…**

"**You scared? She asks…**

**Tilly just looks at Jen with teary eyes…."Nah…just restless…Tilly tried her best to hide her fears…**

**Jen sits up and holds Tillys hand…**

"**Im scared." .She frowns…"Im scared your be taking away from me…Im scared the police will come for me! Im scared of not seeing you…touching you…Im scared that….**

**Tilly kisses Jens lips.."Shhhhhhhhh that's not going to happen…I promise…**

**Lets get some sleep yeah" Tilly winks ..Giving Jen another soft kiss as she leans over her switching the lamp off…**

"**Tomorrows another day Jen…We will face it then….**


	72. Chapter 72

Tilly lay watching Jen still sleeping when she hears the Door close ..she jumps out of bed to look out the window to see Liam heading across the village…

She heads into the kitchen to make some coffee. .her sleepless night was weighing heavy on her…

"Tilly? Jen calls out..

Tilly smiles and heads back into the bedroom with 2 hot mugs of coffee…

"Hey..! she smiles..

"There you are! I thought you might have left "? Jen pouts wiping the sleep from her eyes..

"As if" Tilly smiles climbing back into bed handing Jen her coffee….

"Did you manage to get some sleep? Jen asks sipping her drink…

Shaking her head with a smile.."Lets just say Tony will be making a mint off me today with all the coffee I'll be buying…

"Awwwwwwwwww Tilly…Jen sulks. You should have woke me…I'd have kept you company"

"There wasn't much point both of us looking like shit this morning "Tilly jokes pointing to the bags under her eyes…

Besides you defiantly needed to sleep. It was an emotional day…

"Yeah for both of us" Jen frowned…

"Well as much as I hate to say it my beautiful girly..Today isn't gonna be any different..Infact it might just be worse.."Tilly said trying to make light of the problems they face…

Jen looked like reality had just slapped her in the face. .Taking a deep breath in and out she covers her eyes with her hand. ."Oh god Jen sighs..

"For a split second I forgot…Oh Tilly…..she adds cuddling into Tillys chest…."Im gonna have to go over to Diane's …See what she has in store for me…Do you think I should call her ?

No…Tilly shouts…"I mean. maybe its best you let her calm down first. I mean she might come back here…

"Yeah but…If I leave it ..it might not be her coming here…Jen says raising her eyebrows. I'll freak out every time I see a police car…No" Shaking her head…No I need to see her….Today. I need to sort this out. If anything I need to prepare myself…

Tilly didn't say anything. .she just sat quietly drinking her coffee….

A few minutes later Jen heads into the bathroom. .Tilly know she needs to get to Diane before Jen does..

She knows without her to keep her strong Jen will faultier when Diane starts laying the law down. .demanding her to end things…Tilly knows Jen would panic and let what Diane says cloud her own judgement…

Tilly jumps up throwing her clothes on quickly…knocking on the bathroom door opening it slightly.."Jen I have to go…My mum just called. She needs my help with my auntie…

"What now? Jen frowns

"Yeah my aunties old and a bit of a handful….I'll call you later ok? And Jen…don't worry…she winks

"Well Wait…I'll come say good bye properly"Jen smiles…

"Don't be silly..Tilly smiles walking up to Jen…Leaning in to kiss her…

"You sure you wanna leave now? Jen pouts…I mean I could do with some help in here. She jokes..

"Tilly looks Jen up and down biting her lip…Jen looked a vision of beauty stood in front of her naked and wet but Tilly knew she had to get to Diane first…

"As much as you stood there like that has got me all hot and bothered…My mum is in panic mode I cant leave her alone with the crazy old thing….

"Well Miss Evans…you loss…Jen laughs…

Both smiling trying to pretend that everything is normal and that their whole lives aren't about to come crashing down around steps closer pulling Jen in Kissing her hard and deep….squeezing Jen's naked bum…"Keep that thought ..I'll be back..Tilly smiles as she leaves…

Jen sighs…If only ….Jen knows today is gonna change her life forever. She knows that might be the last time she sees Tilly's smiling face. The last kiss they share…Dame she thought. This could be my last day of freedom. If Diane reports her she could be spending that night in a cell at the police station…Jen shakes that thought out of her head and stands under the shower letting the water wash over her…

Tilly arrives at Diane's pacing the street. Finding the courage to knock on the door…She knows she may have to apologise for her outburst yesterday and that she may have to grovel to Diane …

Tilly stands staring at Diane's front door…Taking a huge breath in she walks up the path..

Breathing out she knocks the door….It immediately opens…

Diane is stood there with a stern face..

"If your wanting our Sinead she isn't in….She says..

Nodding her head "Good…cause its you I've came to see" Tilly whispers…

"Well…..Diane says walking away from the door…Tilly taking it was an invite inside…

"Look Tilly if your hear to argue then save ya breat….

Im not..Tilly interrupts

"Im hear to talk to you….

"Jen send you to do her dirty work? Diane asks..

"No….she doesn't know im here…Tilly replies…

Diane sits down at the table…"So? She asks…

"Did you make any phone calls last night? Tilly asks with a quiver in her voice…

"Well you should know? Jens still at home isn't she? I mean you have come from there haven't ya? What with you being in the same clothes as yesterday…Diane stated…

"Look Diane…I know after what I said to you yesterday I have no right to ask you ..but pleaseeeee…Please don't do this …

Don't report Jen Tilly cries shaking her head. I know you think what we're doing is wrong but its not…

"Yes ..Tilly…yes it is…Diane interrupts putting the kettle on…

"I know you think its love hearts and flowers now. But believe me when you look back on this…Shaking her head. You'll see …your see what a huge mistake this is. Diane says…

Tears roll down Tillys cheek which she wipes away quickly…

"Diane…You were where I am …You fell in love with someone you shouldn't have…You know what it feels like…

"Yes Tills I did…And I also remember how it felt when it all came crashing down on me…..Look im not trying be the ogre here…Im saving you and Jen from a lot of heart ache…You especially…Look love I don't doubt for one minute you don't believe everything your saying…and Yh you probably do love Jen…but your young this is the first time you have felt like this…

Jen however….Well…she's been there ..done that….She knows what being in love is like and she knows how hard it is to recover from ya first…so she shouldn't be taking advantage of you..

"No Diane. She isn't…She broke it off so many times. It was me. It was me who wouldn't let her go…I pestered her…I made the moves…I…I…Tilly was struggling. She was mad that Diane was blaming Jen..she wanted to put her in her place but knew it wouldn't help…

"Look Tilly…regardless if you done all the running. She shoulda known better. I mean risking her whole career…everything she's worked for…?C'mon love….

Tears rolled down Tillys cheeks which made Diane's heart melt for her…Tilly….Jen is a lovely girl. And you are one of the nicest people I have ever met. I can see why you feel the way ya's do for one another…But …your both mature enough to know that you cant be together…not the way you want. Cause no matter how much you try to cover over it…She is your teacher….You are her student and in the eyes of the law…Jen is doing wrong…She can go to prison…Lose everything…is that what you want?

No….no of coarse it isn't? Tilly mumbles…

Diane im going to Uni next month..Jen and I will leave. No one has to know. We will be away from her. You can forget about us…Please….please it a few weeks..Im begging you…Tilly cries..

Diane's eyes fill with tears. Looking at Tilly is like looking into a mirror she sees herself all them years ago. When she feel madly in love for her teacher…Except he was a married man having marriage problems and used her to make hi myself feel good…Diane knew these 2 were different…But she couldn't let it go…she couldn't let them run off together…It was against the law and in her eyes morally wrong…

"Im sorry Tilly…I just cant

Tilly's blood is boiling…"How can you sit there and be so righteous about someone else's life Diane. I mean what is it to do with you what me and Jen does? How will it effect your life..Tilly asked confused…

"Tilly ya not getting it" Diane snaps..

"Oh I get it alright…You think that because your teacher used you and it all went wrong that Jen and I are the same…Well we're not ..

Firstly…She isn't some middle aged man. .She's 5 yrs older then me…

Secondly…You must see how serious we are…when Jen who usually is so serious and focused has risked everything to be with me…people don't do that for a fling…

This is real Diane…I love her….

"Tilly your 18..What do you really know about love? Diane asks her…

"I know that when she's not in my life im miserable…I know that my heart physically hurts when she ended things with me…

"I know that my arms hurt when she isn't in them…I miss her every time I leave her…I know that If you make her end this I wont be able to live with out her….I get that knot in my tummy every time you say its wrong…I love her because I cant live with out her Diane….Tilly stares at the floor trying to compose herself…

Diane wipes the tears from her eyes.."Oh Tilly…I wish things were different…I wish I didn't find out ..But I did…I couldn't keep quiet. Then id be breaking the law….

But ….

Diane trails off…

Tilly shots her head up to look at Diane.."But….she says with hope in her voice….

Diane gets up and leans on the kitchen side…But if you believe this is love and its as real as you say it is….Then prove it…

"How? Tilly asks…

Go to London…Alone…Diane says..

"What? And leave Jen..? …Here? HA no way Tilly snaps…No way…

Well if it is what you say it is then what's a few months apart huh?

You go to London. Experience life a little…see what else is out there for you Tilly….

If you and Jen are meant to be together…Well….Then you will be! Wont you? Diane says raising her eyebrows…

Tilly sits in complete shock at what Diane has just put to her…

"So let me get this straight. You wont report Jen if I go to London on my own…experience Uni life for myself…and in a few months come back and be with Jen?

"Yeah…that's it. Diane nods…

Tilly laughs. So what exactly is the lesson here? You want me to leave them come back? Why cant you just leave me and Jen to leave together…

"Because Tilly I think. Well I know…you will feel differently" Diane shrugs..

Tilly is fuming she is pacing Diane's kitchen floor …Why?

Tilly…answer me this babe! Diane says kindly…Don't you really want Jen to give everything up for you?

Tilly shakes her head…

You know she will be the one that's gonna get called names and badgered in the street if people find out?

Your gonna be the victim..shes gonna be the one who's to blame…"Can you stand and watch that happen to her? Diane asks..

Jen can leave with you…get a job doing something else. You will live the dream for a while…then when reality hits and you hit a hard place…Which you will …little by little it will tear Jen apart…

She will resent you…is that what you want? Diane said…

Tilly shook her head…Of coarse not…I want her to be happy….I want us to be happy…Tilly cried…

"What if I do what you say…and I meet someone. Or she moves on? What then it would have all been for nothing…Tilly was confused…

Well sweetheart…If that was to be the case then it wasn't real love was it…Im sure a few months wont be enough for hearts to heal and move on! Do you? Diane frowns….

Tilly sits in silence. Taking in what Diane is proposing. How would she leave Jen behind…Was The saying .. absents makes the heart grow fonder really true?

Could they survive a time out…Months? Was that to long? Could Tilly leave Jen?

Tilly wiped her tears away stood up and headed towards the door. Turning to Diane ,.."Can you just hold off doing anything for a few days? Please…

Diane nodded…Ok but a few days is all

And can you not mention to Jen we had this conversation Tilly pleaded…

Ok..Diane smiled as Tilly shut the door behind her….

Diane sighed hard…"Jen…you silly girl…..

Jen back at the flat didn't have Tilly's courage ..she text Diane instead asking her what she was planning to do…..

Diane replied telling her she was going to take a few days to cool down and decide and that she wouldn't do anything with out telling Jen first….

Although Jen was fearful she was slightly relieved that she had a few days breathing space…

Liam had decided to stay at Robs for the weekend to give Jen some space…so she thought she and Tilly should spend as much time together as they could…

"Hey…

So Diane's not doing anything right now. So we have some breathing space

And Liam's staying at Robs for the weekend..

So Im thinking we should spend some time together?

What do you say?

Xxxx J..

Jen smiled and pressed send….

Tilly is sat at the folly staring at her phone…reading and re-reading Jen's text…She couldn't get what Diane had said out of her head…Was she right? Should she leave and give Jen a chance…give her a chance to grow …if things worked out it would mean her and Jen could be together and there would be nothing anyone could do about it….

Tilly had so much going on inside her head she needed to be with Jen..she needed to feel her close to her….Diane was giving them a few days so she wanted to make the most of it….

"Be there in a a while ;) xx T

Tilly headed home to get some clean clothes and a shower ..she needed to wash away her fears so her and Jen could be together…It might just be the last…


	73. Chapter 73

Tilly arrives at Jen's a little later then she hoped…she was collared by her mum to help her move some furniture …

Jen opened the door in just a towel…"Hey…I wasn't sure you were coming? She smiled…

Tilly walked on inside completely oblivious of what Jen was wearing…"Yeah sorry…,my mum had me doing jobs" Tilly smiled placing her bag on the sofa…

"Well you here now…Jen laughed…Hungry?

Uhhhhh no ….not really…Tilly said shaking her head…

Jen couldn't help but notice Tilly was pre occupied…She got that they had a heavy weight hanging over them but This was very unusual for Tilly….Jen in just a towel would any other time drive Tilly crazy…

"You ok? Jen asked with a frown….I mean I know we're not ok what with the Diane thing…But is there something else?

Tilly didn't want to ruin their time together so kept her thoughts to herself..

"Nope? Why would you think that? Tilly asked looking confused…

Jen laughed and made her way over to Tilly ..becaaaaaaaaaaaaaause Miss Evans…Jen jokes leaning in to kiss Tillys beautiful plump lips…Im stood here all wet in nothing but a towel…and yoooooou haven't even noticed ..Kissing Tilly again with a giggle

Tilly was still filled with thoughts of Diane that she hadn't noticed Jen stood in front of her half naked….

"Well…That was very bad of me wasn't it? Tilly jokes pulling Jen in for another kiss…I think you should punish me! Tilly laughed ..Trying to pull Jens towel away…

"Uh not so fast you" Jen joked….Im actually feeling quite cold …

Tilly grabbed Jen's hand leading her towards the bedroom…"Guess I better warm you up then. She winked

As Tilly leads Jen to the bed …she gently climbs on top of her….You know I love you right? She asks…

Jen frowned….Yes of coarse I do…

"Good "Tilly replies Kissing Jen fully on the lips softly but firmly. .Entering her tongue for added pleasure. .Jen joined her Kissing deeply. .dancing her tongue around Tillys.. she lets out a small moan…Holding Tilly's waist tightly so she can feel her full weight against her own body…

As the two kiss and caress each other .there's a sense of sadness in the air they both know that this could be the last time they are together…

Tilly looks into Jen's eyes with a glint of naughiness..biting her bottom lip she giggles…

"What? Jen smiles….

Tilly lifts herself up off of Jen and with a squint of her eyes and a pout on her lips she pulls Jen's towel away in one swoop…

"That's better" She jokes admiring Jen's nakedness below her…Lying herself back down on top of Jen..

"You wont get cold" She smiles kissing her deeply…"Ill keep you warm" She winks…Running her hand along Jen's side up to her neck raising her head so she can gain access to her neck…Kissing and gently biting her…Leaving a small mark ..Making Jen moan placing her hand on Tilly's bum…Tilly Kisses along Jen's neck and jaw line pushing her lips apart with her tongue…kissing her hard. Cupping her breast in her hand massaging her gently….I love you" ..she whispers as she makes her way towards Jen's breast Kissing and teasing her….Smiling as she feels Jen arch her back enjoying Tilly's touch…As Tilly continues to work on Jen ..she feels Jens fiddle with the button on her shorts. Lifting her legs to help Jen remove them…

"That's better "Jen says as she kicks Tilly's shorts off the bed.."Come here" She smiles holding Tilly tight. Kissing her passionately on the lips..Moanin into her mouth..

Jen runs her fingers up Tillys back never breaking their kiss….As she reaches Tilly's bra she does her usual trick and it pings open…"Tilly breaks the kiss and laughs.."How the hell do you do that? She questions….

Jen joins in with a giggle.. That my lovely lady is a secret…now take this off" She demands she she lifts Tillys top….

As the two entwine their bodies together..Jen fully naked and Tilly in just her briefs. The pair begin to heat up….Jen wraps her legs around Tillys waist. .moving slowly underneath her…Which excites Tilly…As the room fills with their love making both forget their troubles and its all about them..

The way they feel for each other…, the way their bodies yarn for each others touch…Cries of ecstasy fill the room as they climax in turn….

Lying breathless in each others arms…Jen fiddles with Tilly's fingers…"I love seeing my ring on your finger. She says kissing the tips …It makes me feel….she doesn't finish her sentence..

"Tilly smiled.."Makes you feelllllll?

Jen gets slightly embarrassed and giggles nervously…

"C'mon? Tilly says nudging her…Makes you feel what?

Jen closes her eyes and screws her face up…Its cheesy. Your laugh at me…

"Yeah probably Tilly jokes…But your still gonna tell me….

Rolling her eyes,.."Finnnne…when I see my ring on your finger it makes me feel….Going slightly shy Jen whispers…It makes me feel like I belong…Like I have some thing that's mine….I have you…she smiles looking up at Tillys big green eyes that are staring down at her….

"Go on then? Laugh…call me cheesy…

Tilly just stares And shakes her head…No…no I wont laugh…Kissing Jen on the head…I love you…Leaning on to Jen's head Tilly feels tears building up in her eyes…The reality hits her like a speeding train…

No matter how much they love each other…No matter how right this feels and how much they belong together. If Diane doesn't change her mind…Nothing either of them can do…will change the fact that this might just be over…Tilly cant stand the way that makes her feel…Its like her chest is closing in and she cant breath…Panic over takes her…she has to fight her fear whilst Jen's in her arms…Its all to much for Tilly she makes her excuses and heads to the bathroom…Grabbing a towel and crying hard into it. Muffling the sound of her pain…The last thing she wants is to ruin the time she has with jen….

Jen is led still staring at her ring…The pain in her heart is as raw as Tilly's she knows she's gonna be the one to suffer the most…She will lose her career…her freedom…the love of her life and there would be nothing she could do about it….Shaking her thought away. She knows she has a few days before Diane decided her fate…She doesn't want to dwell on it. Or waste her and Tilly's precious time talking about it….She gets up pulling on some clothes and heads into the kitchen…Jen knows that when her and Tilly are alone not much gets done apart from the obvious…So she cooked up some meals and froze them…They were always hungry after their love making but none of them could ever be bothered to cook..Jen threw some food into the oven and walked towards the bathroom. Knocking on the door..

"Tills? You ok in there….?

Tilly was on the other side of the door trying to hide her puffy eyes."Yeah..yeah im fine. Just freshen up.."

Oh ok….I've chucked us some dinner in the oven. It wont be long…

"Ok…Tilly replies…

"Hurry up…I miss you…Jen smiled touching the door…

Tilly closes her eyes trying her hardest not to cry again….looking deep into the mirror "Why?. She shakes her head…

As she enters the kitchen she's greeted with a kiss and a glass of wine from Jen…" I didn't think you were coming out" Jen giggles…

"Smmmmh ! Tilly smiles…

"You ok?Jen frowned noticing Tillys redness around her eyes

"Uhhh Yeah..Tilly smiled…Been tryna scrub the mascara off my eyes…Well I say off my eyes it was have way down my face. She joked…Really is waterproof…She explained sipping her wine…

"So what we eating? She asked…

Beef stew" ..Jen smiles holding out a spoon for Tilly to taste…

Mmmmmmmmmmm Tilly moans. That taste almost as good as you" she winked…

|Lets eat this and watch crap TV! Yes? Jen asks raising her eyebrows…

"Deal…Tilly smiles Kissing Jen's shoulder taking the wine into the front room….

As Tilly watches Jen dish the food out she takes mental pictures in her head…Every moment they spend together is a moment Tilly never wants to forget…

The two eat and veg out on the sofa…Tilly watches Jen as she laughs at the TV…Smiling at the sight of Jen being Happy….Makes Tilly happy…She cant leave her…she cant do what Diane wants…She doesn't want to face the future with out this beautiful women that lays on her lap….

Tomorrow she decides she will talk to Diane again. Tell her she wont do what she asked…She was going to London with Jen and that's that…But that was for tomorrow. For now its about Her, Jen., and crappy TV….


	74. Chapter 74

Tilly lay awake for hours watching Jen sleep…She knows that later that day she will have to speak to Diane again…

The fear and dread wash over her entire body but she cant help but smile at how beautiful Jen is when she sleeps….

Tilly gets out of bed to retrieve her phone from the living room…She has missed calls from her mum, Maddie and Sinead…None of who she wants to talk to right now…

"Tilly? Jen calls from in the bedroom…

"Yeah…yeah im coming "Tilly calls back quickly texting Diane..

"We need to talk ASAP!

Tilly

Tilly heads back into the bedroom and she met with a huge smile…

"there you are" Jen smiled…

Tilly smiles back as she climbs into bed…Placing her phone face down so Jen doesn't see when Diane replies..

"Yeah my phone was going off"Tilly explained…

"Coulda made coffee while you was out there "Jen joked as she curled around Tilly…

"Uh the cheek of it" Tilly laughs wrapping her arms around Jen,…

As they lie together in silence Tilly's phone vibrates,,

She picks it up holding it above Jen's head so she cant see..

"Anyone interesting? Jen asks…

Tilly reads Diane's reply…

"Well I don't know what else there is to talk about love?

I stick by what I said…But if you have something you want to tell me? then you can come round at 12

Sinead's going out with Bart..

Tilly quickly replies and answers Jen…"No just Mads…" Realising it is coming up for 10am.…"She was reminding me I promised to go shopping with her today…

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "Jen sulked Does that mean you have to leave me?

Tilly felt sad she knew that Jen meant "leave her now" but in reality very soon it could be leave her for good…Tilly swallowed hard…."Im afraid so…I cant keep cancelling on Maddie..if she gets suspicious and starts snooping well….that would be all we need…Tilly explained…

"I know….I know "Jen said…I just have to learn to share you…She smiled with a little giggle staring at Tilly….

Tilly just smiled and stroked Jens hair…."I better think about heading home..

Jen smiles and nuzzles into Tilly's neck lacing it with small kisses…

"You sure you cant stay a bit longer? Like maybeeeeeeee a little bit longer? Jen says seductively Biting Tilly's earlobe….

Tilly giggles at the tickling feeling Jen is causing…"Welll maybe just a little bit longer…

Both women laugh and pull the blanket over their heads….

Jen lays motionless across the bed as Tilly takes a shower…Her heart is racing and her body numb from the love making she has just experienced …

Stroking the pillow on Tilly's side she smiles…She loves that she can call it Tilly's side it makes her feel good inside…

As she lay there she giggles at the sound of Tilly singing in the shower…The fact they can do just normal things when they are alone in the flat Makes the sneaking around all the more worth while…

A few minutes later Tilly emerges from the bathroom fully dressed….

"You got dressed in there" Jen sulked pointing to the bathroom…

"Yes…Tilly said " And the reason for that is. If I'd have came out here in just a towel I wouldn't have been able to get dressed…She laughed drying her hair….

"Uh what are you implying?"Jen jokes….

Tilly ties the bow in her hair…heads over to the jen…Kissing her softly pinning her hands down. So Jen cant pull her on to the bed…

Kissing her again" Im implying that you my darling …are just as naughty as me. If not worse…

Jen laughs loudly…"I don't think so…you are much worse then me….

Probably "Tilly winks…Right im off….I'll call you later ok…

Jen sits up crossing her arms pretending to sulk…With a big sigh. "If you must go"

"I'll be back .."Tilly smiles Kissing Jen fully on the lips…Pulling away wiping her lip gloss off Jen's mouth .."I love you!Tilly whispered

Jen smiles.. her heart filled with warmth .."I love you too…

Tilly leave Jen taking a bath as she heads to Diane's…

Once Tilly arrives in Diane's street her hands start to sweat and her heart races…

"You can do this Tils" She tells herself as she knocks the door…

Diane opens the door…

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon? She says…I mean I did say I'd give you a few days…

"Tilly looks at her with a stern stare…"What I have to say doesn't need a few days….

Diane frowned. She wondered how Tilly made her decision so quickly…

"Ill keep this short…I don't want to be here no more then you want me here…Tilly said bluntly crossing her arms..

"I thought about what you said….swallowing her hard taking a deep breath .." And the answers No….

Im not leaving without her Diane….I just cant!

Diane stood silently staring at Tilly…studying her face for what seemed like forever but in fact was only a few seconds…

"I don't think you get it love….Diane says shaking her head…You don't get to chose…I meant what I said…I cant stand by and let Jen break the law…

"So what? If I don't do as you say your gonna report her? Tilly snaps intrusting

Diane raises her hands up in the air…"And you keep telling me your mature…Well your defiantly not getting this are ya? She asks…

"Tilly…its not about being a cow and reporting Jen…Its about being in a position where I have no choice Tilly….I work at the collage I have a duty…

"A duty? A duty for what? Sticking your nose where it isn't wanted…You can let me and Jen go…You just wont cause you want to take the moral high ground ..Tilly says angrily

Now you can stop right there Tilly…Giving me attitude isn't gonna help is it?…Diane snaps .."Look I like Jen…in fact I think the world of that girl and that's one of the reasons why I cant sit and watch her make a big mistake…How long do you think she's gonna be happy to plod along huh? Not teaching.? Not doing something she's worked so hard for? If anything Tilly I think your being selfish….

"Selfishhhhhhhh ? Tilly gasps…How is wanting us to be together selfish?

Its not you risking your whole world is it? Diane asked.. Its not you giving everything up? Risking prison. ? No….Its her…Now like I said…Go to London. Settle in ..experience your life. Then if you feel the same…I wont stop you two being together….

Tilly feels tears rolling down her cheeks….No…she replies shaking her head…"I cant…

Diane does feel bad for giving Tilly this ultimatum but she feels she has no choice…

"Tilly….You have to…You don't get to say No…Its either you go alone or….Diane trails off holding back her own tears…she feels for Tilly because she knows exactly what she's going through..

"Oh what? Tilly asks wiping her tears away….

"Ohhhhhhh Monday morning I tell Kelleher what I know…..Diane whispers….I'll report Jen…

Tilly breaks down holding her head in her hands…"How can you be so cruel. ."She cries…Why Diane?

"Why are you doing this to me..?

Diane tries her hardest to keep strong but Tillys melt down is breaking her heart…

"Tilly I have too…I don't want to see you like this .but…I cant let Jen ruin her life…Or yours for that matter…..

Di….Please Tilly begs….I don't want to go. What if I come back and Jen's moved on? What if she doesn't want me any more….what if…..

"Then it wasn't real love was it? Diane answers…Look Tilly if you and Jen are in love like you say you are then a few months isn't gonna change nothing. And if either of you meet someone else or move on…? Welll your thank me wont you?

Tilly just shakes her head staring through Diane….Diane pulls herself together…stands at the door holding it open…"So Tilly….You go…alone…and see how you get on…If not then ... Well I think you know ! ….Now if you don't mind? She says ushering Tilly to leave…As Tilly approaches her she stares her up and down…

"I'll go…But I can promise you one thing Diane…I will be back for her. And when I do there is nothing ..you, or Liam or Kelleher or anyone else can do about it….

As Tilly walks out the door she turns to Diane" You know once Sinead leave for Uni your gonna be all alone…And when your sat in there night after night on your own and lonely… I want you to think of me…Think of me with a huge smile on my face…because knowing your gonna be as sad and as lonely as I am fills me with Joy….

And with That Tilly walks away with tears pouring down her cheeks…

Diane watches her as she leaves and cant help but wish she could rewind the day she caught them kissing…

She realises how much she's hurting them and how They will never forgive her ..But deep down she doesn't want Tilly to face what she had to when she fell for her teacher….She tells herself its for the best…Jen has worked so hard to become a teacher…that Diane would hate to see it all go to waste. ."You keep ya head up Di….stay strong " She says to her self as she shuts the door…


	75. Chapter 75

Tilly is so distraught about what just went down with Diane she wants to hide away…so she heads to the folly for some time alone to mentally prepare herself…As she sits there she cant help but think back to that day when Jen had to tell her she wasn't going to Oz with her and that she had taken the collage job….She realises now that must have been the hardest thing Jen ever had to do…She knows that she now has to reverse the rolls and make that speech herself…

How was she going to tell Jen she is leaving without here when they have been the best they have ever been…they are more in love and the closest they have ever been..

How will be she able to make Jen believe she had made this choice herself…?

Tilly feels her phone vibrate in her pocket as she pulls it out she lets out a small cry…Her eyes are so filled with tears she can barely read the message….

Hope you having fun watching Maddie shop…;p

Just thought I'd let you know this bed is oh so cosy but slightly cold without you…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx J xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tilly holds her phone to her chest and cries quietly…"Oh god….

As Tilly stares at her message stroking it with her thumb she is startled by someone bursting through the bushes,…Tilly screams…

"Oh shit…sorry Tilly…didn't mean to scare you…Didn't see you there…Liam smiled rubbing her arm which has scratches from the bushes. .I was just cutting through.. cheating on my run…

"Its ok "Tilly says forcing a smile…

"What you doing sat here anyways? it's a bit cold aint it? I thought you would be at the flat considering im not there…He said trying to joke…

Tilly doesn't answer she just smiles…

Liam see's something's not right…"Oh you two aint fell out have ya? He asks But before she lets Tilly answer he sees its something much worse then a little argument…

"Tilly…What's wrong…He says sitting beside her…..

"Really Liam….shaking her head…Its nothing"

I don't believe you…I seen this look on Jen's face the last time you two broke up…What's happened.? or shell I head home and ask Jen ? He asks as he stands back up"

Noooo" Tilly cries…No please don't say anything to Jen…..please…

Liam starts to feel slightly worried now. What could be so bad that she doesn't want Jen to know…

"Well he asks?

Tilly looks to the ground shaking her head…Its over Liam…Jen and me…We cant be together anymore…

Liam is surprised by what Tilly is saying…

"So you have had a falling out" He says…

Tilly wipes her tears shaking her head again…Nope…" No we haven't. .infect we are getting on brilliantly considering the circumstances…

"I don't understand? Liam frowns…

"OOOooooooh Liam….you'd be happy to know. .Im going to London on my own. .Im gonna leave Jen here…

"What? Liam gasps..

"Yep…thanks to Diane…Im have to leave here alone…Jen has to stay here and teach in a collage she secretly hates…I have to break mine and her heart …all because Diane says so…Tilly sniffs…

Liam cant quite take im what Tilly has said. She mumbled half of it…"What's Diane got to do with this?

Tilly laughs…this is her great idea…This is her way of making sure Jen and I don't stay together…Either I go away or she reports Jen to Mr Kelleher…..

Liam rises to his Feet "WHATTTTT? He fumes…She cant do that/she cant report Jen….

"She isn't reporting her is she? She s making me leave so she doesn't have too….Tilly reveals..

"No Tilly..I mean she cant do that she cant decide your lives for you…

I mean im not thrilled about all this. But ..this.? I mean this is not on. She cant…

If you and Jen just go…I mean what can she do? She probably wont even report you both…

"I cant take that risk Liam" Tilly sobs. What if we call her bluff and she does go ahead with it….I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Jen…..

Liam and Tilly sit in silence for a while…

"Im gonna speak to her…Liam says…Im gonna tell her to keep out of it…I'll get her to change her mind…

"She wont Liam…she's adamant its her way or no way..Tilly sniffs…

Liam stands up …well maybe but least I tried…Don't say nothing to Jen yet. He asks squeezing Tilly's shoulder…

Tilly watches as Liam jogs off. She is slightly shocked at his change of heart…I guess his sisters best interests are really what he holds so dear….

Alright alright "Diane shouts as she runs down the stairs to the front door…Stop banging…

Sinead if you've forgotten your key again….She moans as she opens the door

"Liam…? Uh come on in "She says sarcastically as he pushes his way inside…

"Who do you think you are? He snaps…Who gives you the right to stick your nose in to Jen's personal affairs?

"Hold on just a minute" Diane gasps…Before you come in to my house shouting at me. You might wanna consider your thought s on this…this ..well what ever it is….

I don't agree with their relationship no…But to threaten Tilly? To push her into going away? C'mon Di…that's a bit below the belt…Liam protests…

"Uh and aiding and abetting a crime isn't? Liam. They cant be together…you and I both know that….Getting Tilly to move to London without Jen gives Jen a chance…why cant you see that?

"I mean don't you care that your baby sister could go to jail?

"Of coarse I do…Liam snapped…But Di…they are in love…I mean Jen knows what's at risk and yet she's still doing it…

Maybe them leaving answers all our prayers

"No way? Are you kidding me? Diane frowns…

Well if they go they get what they want…And if their gone then we don't have to be apart of it. Do we? Liam asks….

Liam I'll tell you the same as I told Tilly…I cant let this carry on…I cant be apart of it. Its my duty to report this…If I didn't know Jen as well as I do I wouldn't have thought twice about it…I know they love each other and I know there isn't much between em in age…But my god if yous lot think im gonna stand by and let this happen…well im sorry…But your wrong…I told Tilly to go….Live a little and in a few months if Jen is what she wants then…Well that's up to them….

Liam is shocked he cant believe Diane can be so hard faced…"What difference will a few months make? he asks confused…

Diane rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh.."Because Tilly is a kid Liam…And once she hits Uni and experiences the freedom she might just realise there is more out there for her….I mean you know what its like fall love with someone?…just as well as I do and jen does. Poor Tilly is experiencing it all for the first time. She believes Jen is the be all and end all. She hangs on every word she says. The girl is infatuated with her…She hasn't had chance to see the world through grown up eyes yet…I just don't want her to look back in a years time and think ..wow I wasn't ready for this….

And you know your sister better then anyone…She will be ok for a while…Plodding along. Enjoying being with Tilly…When what huh? What about when she cant get a job she cant teach her beloved Art? She will suffocate and you know it…..

Liam is sat taking in all that Diane is saying. In some respect he agrees with her. But he knows Jen isn't stupid. He knows she would of thought all this through…He knows she loves Tilly….

"I get what your saying Di….really I do…but who gives us the right to play god with their lives…Isn't live about making mistakes and learning from them? He asks….Why cant you just let them do what they want to do…Let them suffer the consequences …

Diane shakes her head. You know what maybe if they were just two normal people then yeah…Yeah I would….But Jen is her teacher….Her age isn't the issue…the issue is she is the adult here…she is the one that's gonna suffer and lose everything….I cant sit back and watch that happen. And I defiantly cant stand by and watch a teacher run off with her student…Im sorry I just cant….Now im done with this I wont change my mind so ….if you don't mind…I'd like you to leave…

Liam shakes his head and walks out the door…I just hope your prepared to see the aftermath of what your actions….

Jen is at home wondering why Tilly didn't reply…She thought maybe She is busy listening to Maddie drowning on about herself that she didn't hear her phone….

She decides to give her a quick call….

Tilly sees Jens name flash up on her phone and that horrible knot in her stomach appears…She cant bare to hear Jen's voice. So she lets it go to voice mail…

Once the phone beeps she places it to her ear and listens to the sweet soft voice that plays out…

"Hello you..

Just wanted to call you to hear your voice. .You've been gone a whole 3 hours and I miss you…

Anyway call me when your finished shopping then you can come over and give me a fashion show of what you have brought…

Annnnnnnnnd if you haven't brought anything well…

Jen giggles

Then you can just give me a show…

Call me….soon

I LOVE YOU

As Tilly repeats the voice mail over and over again she sobs "Jen sounds so happy…even though she could be in big trouble is isn't letting it get to her.. Hearing I love you coming from her makes Tilly wants to scream …

Tilly begins to get angry. .her face screwing up and blood boiling she throws her phone across the ground "Why she doing this?…She shouts…

Why who doing what? She hears

Tilly looks up to see Neil holding her phone…"You tryna break this? He asks with a smile. Passing Tilly her phone…

"So?

"So? Tilly replies..

"Soooooooooo Who's doing what? Neil asks..

Tilly feels the need to confide in someone.. someone she trusts someone who knows how to keep her secrets…She almost tells Neil everything. Instead settles on blaming her mum…

"Oh my mum…She's giving me grief over London and that..

"Awwwwe Tils..its cause she loves you innit…Neil says holding his arms out.."Hug?

"Yessssssssssss ! Tilly nodds lying into his arms…Defiantly yes…

"You know Tils ..Im a friend and im always here for you…you can tell me anything and I'll always stand by you…Neil says squeezing Tilly tightly…

Tilly smiles.."Yeah I know…You're a good boy..Tilly jokes..

"Ha ha C'mon lets go for a drink…we both being 18 and all…Neil smiles..

Tilly smiles. Why not….Dutch courage "she thinks to herself…

The thing Tilly loved most about Neil is he had a way of making her forget her troubles ..He make her laugh so much with out even trying..

As the two sit in the dog Her with a glass of wine and him with a beer…Neil is telling Tilly tales of this latest weekend of trying to pick up girls…

As Tilly starts relax and enjoys feeling a little happier even if it is just while she's in Neil's company in walks Liam…As he scans the room he looks stares with Tilly..

"Uh Neil I'll be back in just a second ok…She explains as she gets up heading over to Liam…

"Well? She asks swallowing the huge lump that formed in her throat

"Im so sorry Tilly…Liam whispers. She wont budge…

Tilly gasps. Tears filling her eyes…"So that's it? There's nothing I can do?

Shaking his head rubbing Tillys arm to comfort her….

"Diane says it's a clean break aswell..she better not hear of you two secretly seeing each other…

"What? Tilly frowns..

Basically Tilly…Diane wont stand for you and Jen to have a long distance thing. She's making you two break up completely….

Tilly bites her bottom Lips…I cant do this! I cant look into her eyes and tell her its over…I cant lie Liam..

"Liam feels helpless he's go angry that Diane has done this. Even if he didn't agree with their situation he did understand their love…

"Do you want me to be there? You know…when you tell her?

Tilly shakes her head wiping her eyes.."Thanks…but no…Thanks for trying Liam…means a lot! She added…

Liam nodded and headed out of the pub…He wasn't looking forward to seeing his sister in a mess ..A heart broken. Sad lonely mess….worst for him being that he's her big brother and there is nothing he can do or say to take the pain away for her…

Tilly slumps back into her chair opposite Neil…

"You ok Tils? He asks…

"No…not really Tilly cries…Look I need to go..

"Tilly wants wrong? Neil asks concerned..

"I cant say right now…But I will …Ill tell you ..just cant yet..Ok " she explains as she strokes Neil's hand…

Neil nods he doesn't want to push his friend…Well im here…

Tilly head out of the pub and straight home ..heading to her room where she is free to let her pain out…

Tilly cries so much she falls asleep…When she wakes 2 hours later she checks her phone where she has received 2 text messages from Jen…

One reads..

"Are you seriously not getting my messages or are you playing hard to get lol

Xxxx J

The second and hour later…

"Tilly

Call me im worried. You've been quiet all day

Love you xx J

Tilly didn't want Jen to worry so sends her a message…

"Hey

No not playing hard to get..Im ok Mads having a family crisis..

Not gonna bore you with it..;)

Call later T

Tilly almost wrote love you too but though it be a little hypocritical to write that when the next time she sees Jen she will be breaking her heart…

Jen reads her text with a frown…

"You ok? Liam asks…

Jen looks up at him…"Really? She asks with her eyebrows raised..

"Yes really…? Liam replies…

Jen was a little taken back that Liam was paying an interest…but thought it was better then his usual sarcastic comments…

"Yeah im fine…Its just Tilly…Oh it doesn't matter. She says ending the sentence ..knowing Liam wouldn't be interested…

"No …go on! He pleads…Tilly what?

Jen studies his face and realises he's being genuine..

"Its just …Oh I don't know. Just she's been a little weird…like when she came her last night. She was preoccupied..

The she was fine when we…..Jen stopped what she was saying feeling a little embarrassed…Anyways this morning she was ok but today….Today I haven't heard from her and when she finally replied to my messages . its blunt. No I love you. No kisses…nothing…

"Maybe she's just busy.." Liam smiled..

"Yeah maybe…Jen said looking deep in thought…

"Well why don't I make myself scares this evening…get her round make her dinner…I don't know do what ever you two do…Liam offered…

"Jen was shocked.."Are you serious?

Yeah…yeah I am….Jen..I just want what's best for you…He smiled

Jen smiled. She had no words for her brother being so sweet to her…

Hey

Wanna come over? Liam's giving us the place to ourselves (shocked face)

Bring your toothbrush

Xxxx J

Tilly smiles as she reads Jen's message…Liam giving us the place to ourselves…? Liam's preparing himself for what's about to happen "Tilly thought…

"I'd love too…xxx T

Tilly sent the message. This was gonna be the hardest test she has ever took…it wasn't a case of if she was gonna do it…But when.!


	76. Chapter 76

**BEWARE THIS IS A TEAR JERKER…..THANKS FOR READING XXX**

**Jen has gone all out preparing a beautiful meal. with candles and flowers and champagne. She thought it would cheer Tilly up…She laced the bed with rose petals and scented candles…**

**All she had to do now was wait for the guest of honour…**

**As Tilly headed into the Village she spots Liam waiting on the steps near the deli…**

"**Tilly….He calls..**

"**Look I thought maybe I'd get out the way tonight. I don't know if you want to do it tonight or just spend sometime with her…I just thought…Liam explains…**

"**I appreciate it Liam…I honestly don't know when im gonna do it…I just don't know if I'll find the courage…**

"**Well look….take my number ..and if and when you do it. Tell me. I don't want her to be alone….**

**Tilly placed his number in her phone and smiled…"She's expecting me…so I better…**

"**Yeah ..yeah of coarse…Liam smiled…**

**Jen throws some shorts and over sized Uni jumper and some wholly socks on.. This had become Tilly's favourite outfit on her…**

**Tilly stands outside the door she can smell Jen has cooked ..Taking a deep breath she taps the door….**

**Jen rushes to open it..**

"**There she is" She smiles Pulling Tilly inside. .Kissing her gently…"I've missed you." she smiles. .nudging Tilly's nose with her own….**

**Tillys heart sinks ..she just about brings herself to smile .."cheesy"**

"**Yep! ..Jen laughs…hope your hungry ?..I've been slaving away…Its not quite ready yet though. .so how about I show you how much I've missed you? She winks taking Tillys coat off her…**

**Jen throws the coat on the sofa taking Tilly's face in her hands she looks into her eyes…Kissing her lightly…stroking the back of her neck…As Tilly reciprocates the kiss .Jen opens her mouth to deepen the moment…She pulls Tilly closer entering her tongue into Tilly's mouth.. Tilly can feel her eyes watering ..She wants nothing more then to take Jen into the bedroom and make love to her..Jen is trying her best to heat up the moment but Tilly is holding out on her…**

**Pulling away Jen looks at Tilly stroking her face .."What's wrong?**

**Tilly's cheat is tight she feels like she cant breath…"Nothing! ..she smiles**

"**Just don't want your hard work going to waste. ."she winks…**

**Jen laughs…"Good point…"drink? **

**Tilly nods…**

**As the two settle down to eat Jen is telling Tilly about how nice Liam had been and how it was his idea for her to cook a romantic meal…**

"**Well you certainly have gone to a lot of trouble" Tilly smiles. .it looks amazing…**

"**Nothings to much trouble for you" ..Jen winks holding her glass up for Tilly to cling hers on…**

**Tilly was starting to become uncomfortable with the silences between them ..so she made some random conversation about a new artist she read about in the local paper…As the pair discussed his fine art work…The tension seem to ease off a little…Tilly rose from the table…Need the loo…"She smiled…**

**As Tilly headed into the bathroom on coming back out she noticed Jen's bedroom door open ..Looking inside she bite her lips trying to hold back the tears…Jen had gone to so much trouble to make it a romantic night for them both…Tilly smiled at the rose petals on the bed and the sweet smell of the candles burning….Jen approached her from behind placing her arm around Tillys shoulder across her chest hugging her in placing her head on her shoulder…That's for after dessert ..Jen joked…Tilly just held onto Jen's hand staring at her promise ring.. That takes pride and place on her beautiful finger…**

"**You to good for me" Tilly whispers….**

**Jen laughs…"Ohh Yeah im such a catch ….C'mon I have cake..**

**Tilly cant bare it any more Jen has done so much to show her how much she loves her …..and Tonight Tilly has to ruin it all because Diane says so….**

**Tilly stands in the door way of the kitchen watching Jen clear the plates from dinner away..**

"**Do you want dessert now? Jen asks showing Tilly the cake..**

"**Uh still kinda full from dinner" Tilly replies…**

**Ok..Later then" Jen winks…**

"**Sooo did you get anything nice? Jen asks…**

"**Tilly frowned confused…**

"**Shopping? Today with Maddie? Jen says shaking her head and laughing…**

"**Ohhhhhh Tilly smiles..Umm no ..shopping with Mad's isn't one of my favourite things to do..**

**Smmmmh and what is your favourite thing to do…Jen jokes wrapping her arms around Tillys neck**

"**Like I need to tell you" Tilly says biting her bottom lip…**

**Jen laughs turning slightly red…"Well how about you show me? Smmmmh Jen jokes kissing Tilly's neck…Letting out a little moan…Tilly feels a lump form in her throat.. she can feel her legs shaking ..and for the first time ever it isn't from Jen's touch….As Jen kisses Tilly's neck harder using her tongue to tease her…she walks her over to the sofa…**

"**Jen….Tilly says Jen …..I….**

"**Would you rather go in there? Jen asks pointing to the bedroom…**

**No. its…not ..that…Tilly quivers…**

"**What then? Jen frowns **

**Tilly couldn't find the words…Its nothing. .we um…Well we got plenty of time for that…Tilly added**

**Jen instantly knew something was up…**

"**Ok…Spill…and don't give me "Its nothing. ".Jen says slightly annoyed now…**

**Jen ….Tilly gasped..**

"**What Tilly…there is something wrong with you and your not telling me…So C'mon…?**

**So because im not in the mood to head into the bedroom means there's something up? Tilly questions…**

"**Uh…don't go there…Jen says shaking her head…Any other time I have to peel you off me…I know this Diane business has scared us. But you are not yourself..**

"**There is was that dreaded word ..Diane…Tilly's eyes fill with tears…"Im just not in the mood . .for god sake Jen…why are you making it a big deal? **

**Jen raises her eyebrows in shock. .Woooow! She says holding her hands in the air…heading to get her self some wine in the kitchen ..leaving Tilly standing in the middle of the living room feeling very lonely…..**

"**Maybe I should go?….Tilly suggests.**

**Jen laughs…Your unbelievable…sinking a glass of wine….**

"**Well we're only gonna end up fighting….**

"**Oh so you come here with something on your mind. I try cheering you up. I make this night as romantic as can be and you throw it back at me by moaning im paying you attention….I cant win. .One minute im ignoring you and pretending you don't exist the next im being to much. ! .forcing myself on you…Jen rambles..**

**Uh I never said that. .Tilly snaps. I just …..**

**You just have something on your mind that you wont share…what do you want me to do Tilly? Read between the lines.?**

"**Im going Tilly says grabbing her coat….**

"**Yeah cause walking out midway through this debate is better then staying and working through it.."Well done Tilly. Jen says sarcastically raising her glass…Well done….**

**Tilly stops inches away from the door. Dropping her head feeling the tears roll out of her eyes…I cant do this. She cries…**

**Jen drops her attitude and comes genuinely worried as to why Tilly's so upset…."Tilly? What is it….**

**Tilly closes her eyes and inhales deeply…**

**Her whole bodies shaking she feels struggles to breath ..she can feel the words rising into her mouth. As she opens her mouth her heart breaks into pieces…**

"**I cant do this any more…I don't want this!….As Tilly let the words fall off her tongue she instantly wanted to take them back ..but the damage had already started…She had to do finish off what she started…If she covered it up now then she would never do it. And come Monday morning Diane will report Jen and it will over forever….**

**Jen was confused…"Cant do what? Don't want what Tilly? Jen walks towards Tilly who still had her back to here…Talk to me" Jen whispered Touching Tillys back…**

**Tilly brushed her off. .wiping the tears that had trailed down to her jaw line…."I don't want this….US…Tilly whispered out…**

**Tilly said it so quietly Jen wasn't sure she heard her correctly…."Huuuuh What?**

**Tilly swallowed hard and turnt to Jen…**

"**I don't want us to move away together…I want to go alone…**

**Jen was shocked.. She shook her head then rolled her eyes reaching out for Tilly's hand…Is this because of Diane….Tilly don't worry…we will work it out…look baby….**

**Tilly moved her hand so Jen couldn't hold it…Interrupting Jen**

"**Its nothing to do with Diane…Its me…Its how I feel….**

**Jen's eyes filled with water…"No…no this isn't you Tilly…Your lying…**

"**No! ..No im not Tilly added…**

"**Yes you are…Jen shouted Her tears coming quick and fast…You haven't been feeling like this…Last night tells me your lying…**

"**You forgetting I know you…I was there last night.. I led in your arms ..I felt you make love to me…So don't stand there and tell me you just don't want us…**

**Jen's words cut Tilly deep ..She loves her. .she loves her so much that she's breaking her own heart as well as Jen's. .She can barely look at Jen ..the hurt in her eyes.. the tears stinking her face…**

"**C'mon Jen…we both know this isn't gonna work…Me and you? It was a dream…but we need to wake up….You were never keen on moving away…Giving up your job….Least this way. You don't have too…Diane cant report you…you can get on with your career…**

**The whole time Tilly is talking trying to convince Jen she's for real..Jen is stood in front of her shaking her head…"No…..Stop this Tilly…Please? Please don't do this. Not now…Not now we are so close….**

**Forget Diane…Forget everyone else…I love you…we'll go we'll go right now…**

"**No Jen…Diane will report us…**

"**Sooooo what. Ill quit teaching. As long as we are together..Jen begs..**

**Tilly's finding it hard to keep this up…Jen is standing in front of her begging her to stay with her…**

**If only Diane could witness this tug of love then she wouldn't be forcing Tilly to do this…**

"**You can quit your job all you want…You can quit teaching. But how long for Jen?…How long before you start resenting me for it…**

"**I wouldn't. I promise Jen replies…**

"**Yeah…yeah you will….Not doing what you love everyday…Little by little it will rip you apart…You were born to teach. Its you…Tilly smiles…**

**Noooo Tilly..No your wrong…Jen by now is angry her voice is raised…**

**I have risked everything for you…For us…you made me followed my heart…I promised myself to you even though I knew I could lose everything…I risked going to jail for you …**

**And your standing here telling me it wont work?**

**Jen's tears are uncontrollable by this time. Her hurt is being replaced by anger …Sinking more wine…**

"**Jen that isn't going to help" Tilly says **

"**Really! Jen snaps…."So tell me…When did you decide this? When did Tilly decide actually I don't want her anymore…Orrrr maybeeee…Maybe you just wanted to have something you wasn't allowed..Huh? I'll seduce the teacher then once I have her. I'll dump her…Is that it Tilly….well?**

**Tilly just stood looking at the floor…..**

"**What? You got nothing to say now? Jen asks drinking more wine….**

**Lets not do this jen,….Tilly asks….**

"**Oh im sorry ….forgive me for wanting to know why after nearly a year you want to turn my life upside down…And your not leaving here until you explain to me why the fuck all of a sudden you don't want to fight for us no more…**

"**Till was taken back Jen does like hearing people swearing…Let alone saying cursed words herself….**

**Jen…why cant you see…This is the best for both of us…No more hiding …sneaking around…people looking down on us…Tilly began ..not before Jen intupted….**

**We can have that in London…its weeks away Tilly….**

"**If I go….we don't have to worry about Liam…your mum…my parents ..Diane…the police ..Kelleher.. You can carrying on teaching…Tilly pleads…**

**Jen stands in the kitchen sobbing..**

**You don't get it Tilly…I don't care about any of that…I don't even care if Diane reports me…Im ready to go to prison for us…"because I love you that much…**

**You fought me for months… you made it so difficult for me to pretend I didn't care…I tried to get over you..…but you wouldn't let me. .You kept coming and coming. .pushing and pushing until I couldn't fight you no more…until I had to admit what I really want…And now…now when we are Sooooo sooo close you want to end it? I don't get it…Jen cries wiping her tears…**

**Tilly is at breaking point every tear that rolls down Jen's cheek cuts her like a knife…the thought of running away with Jen keeps crossing her mind…But She cant bare the thought of Jen being arrested let alone put behind bars…Even if Jen doesn't care….**

"**I just need to go Jen…I need to do this for myself…**

**Jen is drinking more and more…She stares at Tilly who still cant bring herself to look at her…"Look at me….Tilly…I said look ..at…me…**

"**I cant…Tilly Sobs…**

**Jen walks over to Tilly lifting her face so that she has to look at her….Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me….**

**If you can do that I'll let you walk out of here…..**

**Tilly closes her eyes. Feeling Jen so close is making her weak. She feels like she's about to faint. The pain she is going through is becoming physical. Her body feels heavy….**

"**You cant do it. Can you" Jen asks…Look I know this is scary..Im afraid to. But if we stay strong they cant break us…I love you…I'll protect you….Let me take your fear away.."Jen pleads taking Tillys face in her hands. She places her lips. On Tilly's…Can you feel it? Kissing Tilly hard…Let me remind you how it feels..Jen tries her hardest to stop Tilly feeling this way…holding her tightly she wraps her arms around Tillys body. Kissing her deeply. Pulling at her clothes…"Make love to me Tilly….As Jen heats up the moment Tilly feels herself faultier…**

**As she embraces Jen's lips. She hears Diane's voice run through her head….**

"**No..jen….she shouts pushing Jen away…"You cant just kiss me and expect it to go away…It doesn't work like that…You and me…Its not real…Its all based on secrets and lies…Diane and Liam are right…It will never work….we have to face it now. Before its to late….**

"**If this is about Diane and Liam then …then we can fool them…You can go and in a few weeks I'll follow. It will be to late for Diane to do anything then…We can call each other ..skype..I'll come down at weekends. We can keep this up a little while more…we can be together….I'll pretend its done and I'll make out they were right..yeah we can do that…that's easier. That way we all get what we want….**

**Tilly cant quite take in what Jen is saying everything's a blur…."She knows Diane will be suspicious….She has to get Jen to believe its what she wants…**

"**For god sake Jen…why wont you listen…Im tired of this…im tired of hiding. I want to move on with my life…You were right I need to see things…experience things for myself…**

"**You had your turn remember? **

**Jen falls to her knees her sadness is uncontrollable…she is beyond hurt. How can the person who protest to love her so much ..hurt her so badly…..**

**Tilly's out of tears. Her face is swollen and stinking from the crying…**

"**Im leaving next weekend…I do love you…but I don't know If its real…I need to see for myself…**

**Tilly grabs her jacket and heads towards the door…..**

"**Tilly…..Jen calls….Please don't do this to me…to us…Please….Jen begs….**

"**Im sorry….and with that Tilly closes the door behind her…running out of the apartment block falling into the alleyway…Her emotions take over her…she cries hard…holding her chest like its about to fall…..**

**Jen mean while is led on the kitchen floor sobbing like a child…Holding herself …"Tilly… cries. Please come back…**

**As Tilly arrives home she slumps on her bed her heart burning from the pain…the site of jen on her knees begging her running through her mind constantly…..**

**She pulls her phone out and sends to text messages one to Liam…**

"**I've done it Liam….**

**Go to her. She needs someone..**

"**Im so sorry…Tilly**

**The other to Diane…**

"**I hope your happy with ruining my life..**

**I hate you!**

**She lays in the dark crying into her pillow to muffle the sound from her parents….crying herself to sleep….**


	77. Chapter 77

Liam receives Tilly's message and heads straight for home….As he enters inside he calls out…

"Jen? Jen you here?

Hearing movements from the kitchen he heads into to investigate where he is greeted by the site of his sister sat on the kitchen floor.. drinking wine from the bottle…Her tear stained face is red and swollen..

Liam's heart breaks at the state she is in…

"Jen are you ok? He asks sympathetically

"Yep! Just fantastic ..Jen answers swigging her wine…."What you doing back?

Liam couldn't tell her the truth so he settled with a little white lie…"Oh I um…wasn't feeling to good! ..need my own bed…Where's Tilly? He asked.. knowing full well but wanting to be able to comfort his sister…

Jen starts to laugh sinking more and more alcohol…Tilly? She says shaking her head….Tilly isn't here…nope….She's gone

"Did you have an argument ? Liam asked her…

"Argument? Ooooh Liam…Its better then that…we didn't need to argue…Tilly has decided that she doesn't want…..Jen cant bring herself to say the words…she beings to cry….

"Doesn't want what jen? Liam asks trying to take the wine away from her.. but she snatches it back…

"Me Liam….Tilly doesn't want me…Jen begins to sob hard…She wants to go to London alone…She doesn't love me, she doesn't want me, she doesn't care….So you and Diane can celebrate now…hey fuck it I'll celebrate with you…cheers. She says raising her bottle taking a large gulp….the sharp taste of wine hitting the back of her throat making her reach….

"Jen…C'mon you don't need this…Liam states as she grabs the bottle off her….

"Don't tell me what I need Liam…Jen pulls herself up off the floor…Swaying towards the door…

"Jen what you doing? Where you going? Liam asks trying to stop Jen leaving the flat…

"Im going to the shop…not that its any of your business….Hey why don't you get Diane round so we can all have a good old party….to celebrate Tilly leaving ….

Liam stands in the way of the door…..Jen stop this…C'mon….you don't need anymore booze now…why don't we put you to bed aye?

"For what? To sleep? Ha…like im gonna be able to do that….move…She demands pushing Liam away from the door….

"Jen your not going out…you need to sober up. This isn't you…

What would you know Liam?…What do you actually know about me? I see you what? Every few months. .mainly when you are either broke or homeless….so don't tell me what you think you know…By this time Jen is trying to take her shoes off….Losing her balance holding on to the wall…..

Ok Jen….That's fine but really I don't want you going into the night on your own in this state….Please don't ..Liam begs…

"Jen leans her back on the wall and slides down it to the floor….Why Liam…..? She breaks down…Why is she doing this to us? I don't understand…Why is she leaving me…..she sobs..

"Awwwwe Jen come here…Liam sits beside her holding her in his arms and she cries hard.."Shhhhhhhhh don't cry sis…Its ok…shhhhhh

"I love her….I love her so much…This hurts Liam…this hurts so badly….I don't want her to leave me…Why is she doing this….why? .Jen sobs….

Liam kisses the top of her head…I know I know….Shhhhhhh..As he cradles her in his arms he feels her become heavy. Her sobs have become silent…Liam wipes his eyes as tears fall…He felt helpless as she cried herself to sleep…..

Picking her up can carrying her to bed he tucks her in sitting on the edge of her bed…

"Im so sorry sis…

He sits with her for a while longer…feeling bad that he knows why Tilly is doing this and hates the fact Jen thinks she doesn't care or love her….He wishes he could just tell his sister the truth …just to take the pain away….

He texts Tilly to let her know Jen isn't alone…

Jen's a sleep….She's in a right state Tilly..

This isn't right..

We need to do something.! .Liam

He didn't expect a text back because of the time. .But with in seconds his phone beeped…

Im so sorry Liam ..Seeing Jen like that broke my heart..

There is nothing we can do. .What's done is done…

When the time is right just tell her I never meant any of it..

I love her xx T

Tilly lie awake in the dark ..Feeling bad about walking out on Jen when she was so distraught…. ..her heart hurts every time she pictures Jen's face….

Knowing that her and Jen are gonna be feeling like this for a very long time …Makes Tilly shudder…

As much as Tilly just wants to run back to Jen and tell her she lied and it was all Diane's fault she knew she couldn't risk Jen's freedom…

The only comfort she had was the fact she knows Liam will do his best to look after her….

The next few days are gonna be the worst…Knowing that she will have to be in her lessons for the next few weeks….scared she will have to speak to her…Scared Jen might question her and she will break….

Tilly sits up right in her bed covering her face with her hands….How….how am I gonna do this…..?

Jen wakes to find Liam a sleep at the end of her bed…Her head is throbbing…She can barely open her eyes…As she groans she wakes Liam….

"Jen? Jen you ok? He asks rubbing her eyes….

"What you doing here? She asks…

I didn't want to leave you" He smiles….Do you want some pain killers?

Jen nodded hiding her eyes from the light….

As Liam gets Jen some water and pain killers…he sits back on her bed…

"Silly question I know. But how you feeling?

"As shit as I look" Jen replies. Taking the pills….

Jen..look…I know I wasn't your and Tillys Biggest fan or nothing but I am really sorry…Last night…he says shaking his head…Last night was horrible…Seeing you so upset so hurt…I just want to be able to help you….

Jen looked at Liam seeing the sincerity in his eyes…"I appreciate it Liam…you know you being there for me and that…..But really there is nothing you can do…Tilly doesn't want me….Her eyes being to fill up again….She doesn't want me and there's nothing I can do….

Liam just holds her hand. He doesn't want to tell her its gonna be ok and it will get easier because he knows she doesn't want to hear it…

"How about me and you go for a nice walk? It looks cold and frosty outside…Just the way you like it!

Jen shakes her head…No thanks …I just want to stay here…I don't want to go out. I don't want to get up…I just want to stay here…..

"Jen you cant hide forever…I mean you have work tomorrow?

Jen's eyes widen like a deer in head lights…"No…..she sits up…Oh my god Noooo Liam I cant ..I cant go to collage. I cant see Tilly…How am I meant to stand in a class room and teach with her sat inches away…Jen begins to cry….I cant do this….I just cant…

"Ok ok..its ok..Jen..You don't have to go to work…I'll call in for you tomorrow. I'll tell them your not well….Don't worry ok…its alright…Liam said stroking her hair….Come on ..lie back down. Relax I'll make you some coffee and some food..

"Im not hungry..Jen protests…

Ok well coffee then…Liam replies…

Liam closes Jens door and takes the deep breath…He knows he's got his work cut out helping her through this…

Tilly has spoken her to parents about leaving early for London she made up some excuse about settling in before she has to start Uni…After much persuasion her parents agree…The is no way Tilly can stick around for the next few weeks feeling the way she does…Knowing Jen is feeling worse…At least Tilly knows why her heart is broken…Poor Jen has no idea why she has to go through so much pain….

All Tilly has to do is get to the weekend and she can leave…head to London and start the count down till she can come back and claim the women she loves….


	78. Chapter 78

Monday morning comes round fast…Jen didn't leave her bed yesterday…As Liam takes her a coffee….He asks…

"So ? You going to work or not?

Jen just shakes her head…I cant face it….

Liam nods in agreement…"Ok….shell I call? Tell them your not well….

Jen just stares at him…

"You know what?….I don't even care…She says pulling the blanket over her head….

Liam decides its best to call The collage and let them know Jen has come down with the flu and wont be in for the next few days…

Regardless of how she feels right now he doesn't want her to jeopardise her career….

Maddie arrives at Sinead's….

"Morning love" Diane smiles…

"Hey Diane…Uh Sinead have you heard from Tils? Maddie asks ..

"No…not for days ..why? Sinead asks…

"What's this? Diane buts in….

"Oh nothing. .Maddie shrugs .."Its just she didn't meet me at the end of the street this morning…

"Maybe she's running late" Sinead said…

"Yeah that's what I thought but…I called her 3 times. Got no answer…so I went to her house and nothing…

Its just not like her….Maddie explained…

Diane instantly knew why Tilly hadn't made it to meet Maddie….she woke up to Tilly's text so she knew she had done what she was told to do…

"Well girls…maybe she's not feeling well…

"Do you think we should go back round? Maddie asked…

"No…Diane snapped…I mean you girls need to head to collage ..or you'll be late…C'mon I'll give you a lift….

"Great…Sinead moaned as they left…

Once Diane arrives at work she heads to the art department to see if Jen was there…She was surprised to see she wasn't there…Uh where's Miss Gilmore ? She asks the teacher sat at the desk…

"Beats me…I just got told to take this class ..The teacher smiled…

As the day draws on Maddie constantly tries to call Tilly…

"I just don't get it? Maddie says confused…Why isn't she answering….?

Maybe me moms right…Maybe she's ill…..Sinead says

"No its not like her…She would of Text to say…Im gonna call round at lunch…Maddie replied…slightly worried as to why her friend was being so distant…

"Im sure she's fine.." George smiles…squeezing Maddie's arm…

Neil is sat quietly. He too knows Its out of character of Tilly…he also noticed Jen wasn't in general studies this morning…

He knew something wasn't right…he left the group and called her….

Shocked she had answered…

"Tilly; Hello…

Neil; Tils what's going on babe? Maddie's freaking out cause she cant get hold of you…Are you ok?

Tilly; Me? Yeah im fine Neil…Just not feeling to good…

Neil; yeah that's what Sinead said.". You know that you might be sick…

Tilly; Tell Mad's not to worry…

Neil; O.k. if your sure..? I mean you are ok really aint ya Tils?

Tilly falls silent.. Holding back the tears..

"Yes Neil…I'll be ok…

Neil knew she was lying. He knew it was serious if Tilly was skipping collage

"Ok…but Tilly..Just remember ..if you need me. You know for anything. And I mean anything. Just holla ok…

Tilly smiled. Neil always had a way of doing that…Thank dude….

As Tilly wonders motionlessly around her house she starts to feel suffocated. Thinking Jen is at collage she decides to take a walk….

As she heads across the village she spots Jen's car in chez chez court yard…

"Her heart sinks..Oh my god" She thought…Jen isn't at work…What if I bump into her?…Tillys heart starts racing when she hears her name being called…

As she looks around to see who it is she sees Liam stood in the gym door way. He beckons her over…

Tilly reluctantly heads into the gym….

"Hey..She whispers…

"Hi….how you doing? He asks…

Tilly just shakes her head…

Same as Jen then?…he tells her…

Tilly's eyes well up at the sound of her name being mentioned…

"How is she?

"Not good Tilly….Not good at all….

Tilly rubs her forehead.. closing her eyes…"She's not at work? She asks pointing at her car…

Liam shakes his head…

"She's a mess Tilly…I found her in a drunken state the other night. .She was uncontrollable…Once I finally calmed her down she cried herself to sleep in my arms…I got her to bed and that's where she's been ever since…

Hearing how bad Jen is Tilly cant help but cry…This is a mess…I cant deal with this…

"Tilly look…I think you need to tell Jen about Diane…Liam suggests…

No…Tilly snaps. No I cant. If I tell her she will go mad. Then Diane really will report us! she whispers. Looking around to make sure no one can hear…

"Tilly surely nothing is as bad as this? Liam asks…Jen is in a right state. She thinks you don't want her any more…She keeps asking me why you have done this?…Do you want her to think you don't care?

Of coarse I don't…Tilly cries. But what's the alternative Liam? Jen being arrested? Treated like some kind of criminal…I cant let that happen….

Liam nods in agreement.."Its just hard seeing my baby sister in so much pain…

"I know…But it wont be for long…Im leaving…Tilly explains…

"I know "Liam says..

"No I mean….im leaving this weekend coming? Tilly tells him

"What? Liam shouts…making people look over…

"What? He whispers…

"I have to…I cant stay here. Knowing what I've done to her…The thought of seeing her. Looking into her eyes rots me to the core…So im leaving as soon as possible…

"Liam cant take it in. its all happening so fast. He knows Jen wont be able to cope…

"What about Jen? I mean are you going to tell her? He asks…

Tilly wipes her tears away. And just shakes her head…

"Uhhhhhh Tilly you cant do this…You cant do this to her…This is gonna send her over the edge…Liam pleads…

"I have to…Tilly sobs. I cant see her Liam…I cant be near her…I just hope that one day she will forgive me…One day she will know the truth…

I have to go…She cries as she runs out the door across the village…

Liam jumps from his seat running after her.."Tilly? Tilly wait….he calls….

This is another set Back for Jen…and another secret he has to hide from her…for her own benefit..

Knowing there's only on thing for it he makes a call…

"Hello?

"Hayley? Its Liam…Liam Gilmore…

Hayley.."Ewwww And what do you want? She jokes…

Liam. Its Jen…She needs you. He sighs..

Hayley instantly knew something was up…

"What's happened?

Liam. it's a long story but…her and Tilly have broken up…Jen's a mess and I don't know what to do. ! .I cant take care of her on my own…

Hayley; I don't get it..? They were loves young dream the other day..

Liam; ..Like I said it's a long story…What can you do?…

Hayley thinks for a few seconds..

Hayley…Ok..let me try call her…see if she wants me to come up…

"Liam; Ok but hayley…Don't tell her I called…I mean call and see if she mentions it to you. I don't want her to think I've gone behind her back..

"Hayley: Of coarse I wont…How bad is she?

Liam; Honestly? Worse I've ever seen her..

Hayley..Ok…Thanks for calling me Liam…

Liam knows Jen wont be pleased he's called Hayley.. but he feels so powerless ..He hates the fact He has to see his sister suffer when he knows if he could just tell her the truth it would all stop…As he sits thinking about his sister he spots Diane walking past…"Proud of your self are you? He shouts…

Diane stops. And turns around..

"What?

Smmmmh You know damn well what? I hope your pleased with yourself..

"I take it your talking about Jen? Diane moans..

"Yeah and Tilly? Liam barks back…My sister is up there in bed crying constantly.. Causes she doesn't understand why Tilly has broken her heart…She doesn't understand what she's done wrong…

"Look Liam …I feel for them I really do…but…

Liam interrupts her…But nothing…Why couldn't you just let them go? Poor Tilly is in bits about what you've forced her to do..Shes terrified about leaving alone…And Jen…well you wouldn't want to see the state she's in….Where's your heart Di?

Look. I get they are upset but this isn't my doing…Jen knew the deal before she got involved with her student. Diane argues….

So I take it this is why she isn't at work?

Liam looks at her in disgust…What's it to do with you? You know one day Diane…One day this is all gonna come back and bite you on the ass…And I hope im there to see it…Liam walks off not giving Diane a chance to say anything back….

Diane stands in the middle of the village looking up at Jen's flat…Guilt engulfs her but she stands by what she's done ..She really truly believes the two women will thank her one day…How wrong is she….


	79. Chapter 79

Jen's phone had being going off all day. .calls, messages, voice messages she only glanced to see if it was Tilly….As none of them were … she chose to ignore it…..

As she lay in her bed. She stares at her promise ring…For a split second she smiled…The ring symbolised so much..Love, ,hope….The reality sunk in and all she could feel was hurt and pain….

Jen wondered if Tilly still wore hers? Or did she throw it away like she did their relationship?

Jen decides that she needs to get out of bed and face up to what is happenin..Taking her phone off her bedside she scrolls through..

Missed calls.

4 from Hayley

2 from work

1 from Liam

1 from her mum

Voice mails..

Her mum and Hayley and work

Text messages

Liam; Hey sis. Are you ok?

Hayley; Answer your phone you tool

Jen call me back!

Ok finnnnne…Im throwing a party next weekend…Can you and Tilly red make it? Call me ASAP….

Jen smiled. Hayley was her usual fun and bubbly self….

She decided she would call her friend ..If anyone could help her it would be Hayley…..

Hayley" About bloody time….

Jen smiled…"Sorry…

Hayley; so you got my messages? Good….can you come?

Jen;Ummmm Hayley look don't think a party is a good idea…

Hayley; Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy what's going on?

Jen fell silent she knew she couldn't lie to her best friend…Even on the phone she had a way of seeing right through Jen,…

Hayley; Jennnnnnnny what's happening? C'mon share…

Jen's eyes started to fill up her emotions were to strong to hide….As she slowly begins to cry….

Hayley; Awwwwe babe what's happened…Where's Tilly?

Jen; She's gone Hay….She's dumped me…

Hayley: No way …

Jen Yup doesn't want me any more…Wants to go to London on her own…She's broke my heart Hayley.!. Jen sobs down the phone….

Hayley; Oh jen I wish I could be there to help you….Why has this happened….?

Jen; If only I knew,….One minute everything's amazing the next…Jen takes a deep breath pulling back her tears…The next…she decides its over….

Hayley; Babe do you wants me to come up?. Stay for a few days? Get you back on your feet.?

Jen smiled…No…im ok really …Just need some time alone…..

Hayley.: Well. I don't want to hear your lying around feeling sorry for yourself…Your obviously not at school….so I suggest you get your ass in gear get back to work. Hold that pretty head high…

If I find out otherwise ….Well I'll be up wont I…and it wont be pretty…..

Jen couldn't help but laugh at her friend…she knows exactly how to put Jen back together….

"You hear me Gilmore? Hayley asked…

"Yes…Yes I hear you…..I'll go back to work tomorrow…I promise…Jen smiled…

Ok …well I'll call you later…I wanna hear a change in that mood of yours…Remember…Momma loves you…Hayley joked as she hung up!

Jen felt a little better…There was no feeling sorry for their self's when Hayley was around….

She decides its time to get out of her bed and into the shower….

Liam gets home and heads straight to Jen's room ..slightly shocked she isn't where he left her…."Jen? Jen you here? He called….

Hey" She answered from the kitchen….

Oh..your up then" Liam asked slightly surprised…

"Yeah! Jen smiled…And tomorrow im going back to work….

Liam had a feeling Jen's mood change was to do with the chat he had with Hayley earlier that day…but he was still a little concern of Jen's mental state…

"Are you sure? He asked. I mean it isn't to soon?

You know Tilly will be there don't you?

Jen closed her eyes and bite her bottom lip…The thought of Tilly being there hadn't crossed her mind…

"Oh yeah….Well I cant hide inside forever.. im gonna have to see here eventually…

I guess im gonna have to just be professional….

Liam wasn't sure who she was trying to kid. Him her herself…

"Well you know im here…He smiled…

Jen smiled and nodded at her brother…

"Well as your up and about how about I go out get us a take away and we can just chill out and watch TV? He suggested

"Ok….Jen agreed….

The night went on mainly in silence. .Liam noticed Jen drift in and out of her own little world ..he knew Jen was thinking of Tilly….

He just wished he could tell her the real truth …he wanted to tell her Tilly is leaving in a few days but couldn't bring himself to do it….

Jen decided she would go to bed a little earlier then usual…she told Liam she needed a good nights sleep to prepare herself for the next day….

Liam woke to an empty flat Jen had left for work early. She wanted to get in and get on with things before the collage filled up…in reality she wanted to get to collage before Tilly arrived…

Art with Tilly was her first lesson…She thought at least it would be over and done with…

As she headed through the corridor approaching the staffroom she was greeted by a warm smile…

"Hello again Miss Gilmore." A man said…Love this is Tilly's Art teacher…

Jen felt her heart race.. an uncomfortable feeling spread across her body. .tightening her chest..

"Hello Mr Evan…Jen said forcing a smile…

"Oh so you're the famous Miss Gilmore? The red headed lady asked…Its nice to put a face to the name…Our Tilly talks about you all the time…Her mum said holding out her hand…

Jen couldn't believe she was stood in front of Tilly's parents…Jen was taken back by how much a like Tilly and her mother were….

Jen shook her hand "Thank you…Its nice to meet you too…Jen was also slightly intrigued as to why her parents were here. .without her…

"Uh is everything ok? Are you waiting to see Mr Kelleher"? Jen asked

Jen couldn't help notice Tilly's mum had the same warm smile as her daughter…Jen wondered if they would be as nice to her if they knew that the women standing in front of them "was" having a sexual relationship with their only child..

"No love….We're just here to pick up Matilda's transfer papers…you know for going to Uni early…

"Oh..Jen smiled nodding her head…

"it's a bit rushed isn't it love? Tilly's mum added…We thought we'd have a few more weeks left ..You know to get all this paper work sorted…

Tilly's dad buts in.! ."Yes but Tilly being Tilly wants it all in such a hurry… This time next week our baby will be living away from home for the first time ever….

Jen felt a stab in her heart…"Next week? She asks..

"Yes…Tillys mum replies…Tilly's off to London on Saturday…

Jen couldn't believe her ears. They had only just broken up days ago and already she's moving away….

Trying her hardest not to cry…"I thought Tilly wasn't enrolling for a few weeks? She asked…

"So did we" Tilly's dad laughs ..But Tilly wants to go now.. settle in ..find her Barings before she starts her studies…

"So when does she leave here? Jen asked wondering if she will have the chance to see here…talk to her before she leaves…

"Tilly isn't returning to collage…She's a head in all her subjects to Mr Kelleher has told her she doesn't need to come back for the final week..Tillys mum smiled….

Jen feels her feet slipping. .Like she's going to fall ..she feels faint. .Speechless unable to talk…Unable to pretend she's happy for her…

I…I…um…shaking her head…I…just then the bell rings." Thank god Jen thought to herself…

"I..ummm Had better get to my lesson. She Smiles…

Both Tilly's parents smile at her and nod…"Was nice meeting you….Tilly's mum said…

You too!" Jen said as she headed off as fast as her legs could carry her….

"What a lovely girl "Tilly's mum says to her dad….Not very old either…

"Yeah barely out of Uni herself ..I'd say..Tilly's dad adds….

Jen rushes to the bathroom…just making it in time before she throws up,..

Sitting on the toilet floor she cries silently…She was afraid to see Tilly today but knowing she wasn't coming back to collage hurt her more…

How could Tilly. .just leave like this…Leave things the way they were between them…Jen wanted answers…She needed answers…

She cleaned herself up applied some more makeup…and headed to her lesson…Before she left the toilets. She texted Tilly….

"Can we talk? J x

Jen did what Hayley asked of her…She held her head high and carried on with her day…


	80. Chapter 80

The afternoon came and went! ..Jen had survived her first day…She was kind of thankful it was so busy it took her mind off Tilly and the situation…

Sat at her desk marking essays she almost forgot about sending Tilly a text until she felt her phone vibrate…

Pulling her phone out of her bag …She starts to shake. .Opening the message from Tilly

My mum mentioned she spoke to you..

I maybe should of told you myself about moving this weekend..

I just think its the best for both of us…

As for talking? I don't think it's a good idea jen

There is nothing more to say

Tilly .

Tears rolled down Jen's cheeks…No kisses. No loving words…Just more disappointment..Jen decided for her own sanity she wouldn't text Tilly back

Jen heads home…Leaving the essays un marked on her desk. As she approaches her car. she's met by Diane…"Jen…Can we talk?

"Jen couldn't help but laugh…"Please tell me your not serious? What could you and I possibly have to talk about?

"Jen please…Look I know your angry, but…Diane tried to explain…

"Angry? Jen said with a raised voice…Oh im more then angry Diane…Im heart broken..Im a mess…Im devastated…Angry is the least of my emotions right now….Now if you don't mind…Jen asked. Trying to get past to her car…

"Jen please…Just hear me out. Diane begged…

Jen stood with her back to Diane…Pulling in the tears…She's leaving this weekend. So you don't have to concern yourself any more….Just leave me alone Diane…please. And with that Jen got into her car a drove off…Diane again is stood alone feeling very guilty..

Tilly is sat in Collage café alone feeling rather low…The fact she had to let Jen down again broke her heart even more…Wishing she could text her telling her she would love nothing more then to speak to her crossed her mind over and over again….

As she sits in the seat under the stairs away from most people view she hears a voice that sends shivers down her spine…

"Just a large latte please.."

As Tilly spins around to see where the voice is coming from ..she almost chokes on the lump in her throat…

There she was…Looking as beautiful as always.. Tilly hadn't realised the time. .Jen had always popped in after collage to get her coffee fix…

With her back to Tilly…Tilly decides its best to slip out before Jen spots her…

As Tilly creeps towards the door…Maddie enters…Tilly…..There you are "…Tilly freezes "Shit…She thought…

"I have been calling you all day" Maddie moans…

Jen spun around at the sound of Tilly's name…Her mouth falls open and her eyes fixate on Tilly….

Tilly is to afraid to look over. .she knows Jen and everyone else would of heard Maddie…

"I umm just been busy left my phone at home…Tilly lies…Im leaving ..you coming.? .She asks Maddie pulling her towards the door…"Yeah sure….but coffee first…collage was a bore today…

Maddie heads toward the counter where Jen is stood…"Miss? Maddie smiles…

Jen doesn't even hear Maddie…she still cant take her eyes off Tilly…Tilly finally turns to face the women she has been avoiding…

"Jen….Jen…you coffee…Cindy says touching Jen's arm..

The touch shook Jen out of her trance…Oh….sorry…I was in a world of my own….Jen smiling

paying for her coffee..

"So Missy where have you been all day? Maddie asks…Looking weirdly at Tilly mainly because she is still stood in the middle of the shop…"What has gotten into you?

Tilly cant bare it anymore…"I'll Meet you outside " she tells Maddie running out the door..

Jen follows her…"Tilly? Tilly Please ..Just give me a minute .."Jen begs…

Tilly stops dead in her tracks. .wiping her tears away. ."There isn't much point Jen…

"There is? Jen replies. .I need to know why?

"I told you why….Tilly snaps…Looking around to make sure Maddie isn't listening..

"Look Jen..there is no point in going over this…I stand by what I said.."Her eyes looking everywhere but at Jen

Jen moves closer towards her. ."If you mean what you say then why cant you look at me?

Smelling Jen's perfume feeling her so close makes Tilly cry…"Jen don't…don't do this to me…

"This isn't you…I know its not…Meet me…..Please" Jen begs touching Tilly's arm…

No " Tilly snaps…Leave me alone Jen…Tilly cries as she runs off towards the village..

Jen is left feeling stupid. .Finding herself begging once again.. "Where did Tilly go? Maddie asks…

"Beats me "Jen whispers. Walking towards her flat…

Tilly arrives home in floods of tears…Running straight to her room…Her mum calls after her…

Hearing no response her mums heads up to see why Tilly is so upset…Knocking her door..

"Tilly love? Are you ok? She asks opening Tillys door…

Tilly is led on her bed crying into her pillow…"Leave me mum" Please….

Oh Tilly…What ever is the matter love…her mum not very concerned as to why her baby is so upset…She sits on Tilly's bed stroking her leg…"C'mon love…Talking to me….She asks..

"Tilly sobs" ..I cant mum….I just cant…You wouldn't understand…

Ideally Tilly would love nothing more then to cry into her mum's arms and tell her all about that's happening ..

"Of coarse you can darling…Im your mum..

Tilly just shakes her head" No. no you wouldn't…Please Just leave me….

"Tilly. Im not leaving you in such a state…Now come one. Tell me why your so upset…

Tillys mum climbs on to her bed pulling Tilly to sit up…"Tell your mum what's wrong…

As Tilly lies in her mum's arms she feels a sense of warmth. .nothing helps more then a hug from your mum….Tilly sits and thinks for a few moments. Swallowing hard…"Mum?

You know on my birthday when you gave me that money? You remember I said that I would only do things because I truly believe in them…Even if people don't agree…Its because its what I believe is right for me?

"Yeah…I remember…Tilly your scaring me now…what's happened? Tilly's mum asks…

Mum….Im in love…Tilly wipes her eyes…Im in love with someone I shouldn't be….


	81. Chapter 81

Tilly's mum was slightly shocked at Tilly's revelation….She knew something had been upsetting her daughter but she had no idea it was due to matters of the heart…

"Aww sweetheart…Tillys mum said lovingly stroking her daughters leg….

"Love can be a difficult thing…Is she a school friend…?

"If only! Tilly replied…still trying to control her tears…Its complicated mum…She isn't a student…She isn't even my age….She's my… Tilly stopped herself continuing….

"What do you mean she's not your age Tilly? Her mum asked with a frown….

Tilly wanted to release all this tension she was feeling,…she wanted her mother to tell her everything was going to be ok…

Tilly's parents had always been supportive in all her choices in life. Even ones they weren't to sure about..

Tilly never worried about what her parents would say if they had found out about her and Jen…But sat in her room at that exact moment Tilly wasn't ready to tell her mum the whole truth..

"She's a little older then me…Tilly sniffs…

Tilly's mum felt sympathetic towards her.."Tutting and rolling her eyes .."And I guess she isn't as keen as you?

Tilly shook her head .."not quite "She thought…

No mum..Tilly says shaking her head…That's not it…She feels the same way I do….Its just….Biting her lip pulling back the tears…Its just …Her job…her job stops us being together. And the people around her…They wont let it happen….Tilly blurts out…

Tilly's mum was slightly confused. Why would a job prevent them dating? And why would this girls family and friends not want her to be happy?…

"Tilly? I don't understand darling.." What kind of job would stop you dating her?

"Because she's my teacher…..Tilly screamed inside her head…..Taking a deep breath…its to hard to explain mum…I cant talk about it…It upsets me…."

Tilly's mum could see her daughters pain so she decided to change tactics…Ok well I wont push you! Why don't you tell me about her?"

Tilly smiled…just at the thought of Jen but at the thought of sharing her thought of the women she was madly in love with filled her with warmth…

"Oh mum….You have no idea…She's beautiful…So so beautiful…She is cleaver and talented…she's warm and kind …she's gentle and passionate…Tilly's heart had opened and there was no stopping it…..

"Mum she has this way of changing my mood in seconds. You know? .Even if its her I'm mad at!…Once she smiles at me im like putty in her hands…

Tilly's tears have vanished and that glow is back in her face….

She's mad about Art like me…She finds beauty in everything…She has these huge big beautiful brown eyes and her smile…..Tilly closes her eyes to see Jen's face more clearly…Her smile is infectious…."She makes me melt….Tilly opens her eyes to see her mum smiling…"What?

Her mum laughs" Awwwwe Tilly you really are in love !

So what's her name?

Tilly's smile disappears..Uh…I don't wanna say…She answers shaking her head…

So let me get this straight…? Her mum asks….This girl is slightly older then you? Her friends and family don't agree? So she has broken up with you? How old is she?

Tilly gets up from her bed and walks over to her window….Looking out at the street…."It was me….I ended it….I had to…She would lose to much….Tilly headed to the painting on her wall. .stroking over the statues in the picture…Her mum watching her with interest….

Sighing loudly…Its all such a mess mum. The quicker I get away from here the better…"Tilly sulks,,,

"Whoa…Hold on love….Please tell me this isn't why your leaving? Why you didn't go to Cambridge? Her mum asked with a slightly raised voice…

Tilly just shook her head…No mum…Cambridge was all me…It was for my own benefit…

As for leaving ..Je…Tilly almost said her name…I mean this girl…she was willing to follow me where ever I wanted to go…..Knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere and could possibly get out of head Tilly cut it short…..Its done now anyways…We have ended it…Im leaving…we will both move on…..

"Tilly? I understand you don't want to talk about this any more and your not ready to tell me everything but…..well there isn't anything ..you know important I should know about this…is there?

Tilly hated lying to her parents….But she had to hold out …Shaking her head.."No…no mum. Its just wrong place wrong time….

Tilly's mum nods she trusts her daughter…Ok ..You want me to leave you alone?

"Do you mind? Tilly replied. Still looking at the gormley painting…A painting Jen had gave her…She even signed it…

"Oh you never said how old she was? Her mum asked just before as she opens the bedroom door…..

Tilly ran her finger over Jen's signature with a smile…."30 she replied..

"30? Her mum gasped…Wow..Tilly…that's a bit of an age gap love…

Tilly laughed. Not really mum…I just wanted to see your reaction …it wasn't actually as bad as I thought…Turning to face her mum with a smile….She's 24.…

Tillys mum still feeling 24 was slightly older then she had hoped…Just nodded winked and left Tilly alone….

As Tilly sits alone in her room she felt a little weight lift off her shoulders…Even though she was very vague about the details.. the fact her mum knows little pieces made Tilly feel better…It wasn't such a secret anymore….Looking around her room…scanning her eyes over her personal things she decides maybe its time to box up some of the things she wont be needing…

Over in the village Jen is sat on the bench outside the deli….She cant stop thinking about The way Tilly was with her at the coffee shop….She couldn't even look at me" she thought…This cant be it…She cant leave with things like this….

Jen headed into the gym…"Liam….She called out beckoning her brother over…

"Hey " He smiles..

"I need a favour" Jen swallows….I need you to go and see Tilly for me!

Me? Liam gasps…

"Well I cant and I? she asked rolling her eyes… ..how would that look? Her teacher knocking her door….Shaking her head…Anyways…I need you to get her to talk to me….I think if I can just get her alone…You know ? Just me and her…Get her to open up….Jen is rambling…convincing herself her plan will work…

Jen"? Jennnnnnnn ? STOP…Liam begs…He knows the real reason and he knows Tilly has made her mind up….She made her choice Jen …You have to let her go…."Im sorry. Liam felt awful…He tried to comfort his sister who had by now had tears in her eyes. But she pushed him away…

"Thanks….Thanks for nothing and with that Jen stormed off heading home…

Liam feels awful so he wants so badly to tell Jen….

He takes his phone out and texts Tilly…

"Tilly its Liam…

Look I know this is really hard but do you think maybe

Just maybe you could see Jen…She's a mess…please think about it….

Tilly reads his message over and over…She would love nothing more then to see Jen..But she knew it wasn't gonna change anything she had to leave. She had to save Jen….

"Im sorry Liam…

I know she is a mess. As am I.

I just cant do it…It would be to much

Im sorry…

Liam shook his head…Powerless wasn't an emotion he liked to feel….


	82. Chapter 82

The week was going by so slowly for Jen….every minute seemed like an hour. She sat day in day out at her desk just wishing she wasn't in collage…Suddenly the job she loved become a place she wanted to escape from….Art wasn't as beautiful for her anymore…She no longer seen the beauty in things. Everything was shades of grey….There was no life in her…No colour in her soul…No passion…infact all the things Tilly had described about Jen to her mother were gone…. lost in those words…The words that rang in Jen's ears constantly….The words Tilly had said…."I cant do this any more"…Jen shook herself out of her daze….Staring at her class working hard on their projects….Enjoying their passion…Jen couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her things …addressing her class…

"Ok guys when the bell goes make sure you hang up all wet paintings and leave the room as you found it…And with that she left…

Without informing any other staff member she walked out of collage and straight into her car…..This hadn't gone un noticed Diane had watched her from the window…Shaking her head feeling all sorts of blame….

Jen wasn't coping and it was all her fault…..Her heart wanted to take back all her ultimatums and let them be together but her head wouldn't let her…..

Jen headed to the dog and ordered a large glass of wine…

"That kinda day aye love? Jacqui asked

"Yup" Jen answered drinking down the whole glass of wine…

Fill me up.

Wow are them teenagers really that bad ? Jacqui joked pouring jen more wine….

"Oh..you have no idea….Jen tells her..Refering to just one of her students..

Jacqui could see Jen wasn't really in the mood for company so she left Jen to it leaving the bottle of wine on the bar for her….

The dog was pretty quiet it was after all a Wednesday afternoon…Jacqui looked around…apart from the two old men that came in every afternoon to play crib and drink shady….it was only her and Jen….Jen had almost finished her bottle of wine…"Jacqui…I'll have another" she called showing Jacqui the bottle….

Jacqui does as she's told …She didn't know Jen all that well but she was pretty sure this was out of character …."Uh aint it a bit early to be getting wasted? She asks…

"That's a bit rich coming from a McQueen isn't it.."? Jen spits….

Jacqui raised her hands up…woaaahhhh ok….point taking…

"Shit….Jacqui…..Jacqui look im sorry…I shouldn't have…

"Its fine love "Jacqui interrupts We'll have these kinda days…She smiled…

"If only it was for a day …Jen raised her eyebrows pouring more wine…

Jacqui could see Jen was emotional…she sat be side her…"Wanna talk about it?

Jen laughed "Ohhhhhhhhh I wouldn't out it on you…..

"Well sometimes a shoulder to lean on helps…Even if it's a McQueen on. Jacqui joked nudging Jen…

Jen smiled she really did feel bad about the McQueen comment…"Its matters of the heart…

"Ouch. Jacqui gasped…Well there is one thing I do know and that's heart ache and alcohol don't mix my love….

Jen stared at the half empty bottle…."Your right! Closing her eyes and shaking her head…

"Good idea at the time …

"Yup always is love….But in a few more hours your gonna be feeling worse then you do now! Jacqui advised her taking the wine….

Jen nodded and smiled." Thanks Jacqui….how much do I owe you? "she asked pulling out her purse…

Jacqui smiled…I tell ya what love…If you don't tell Darren then I wont..!She winked…

"Are you sure? Jen was shocked at Jacqui's kindness it had been a while since she had experienced it…

"Yeah,..Plus im gonna drink this half so…..shhhhhh

Jen laughed for the first time in a while….

Maybe you should head over to Tony's get a coffee. Sober up a bit? Jacqui suggested …

"I think your right…" Jen smiled leaving the pub

Tilly receives a text from George asking her to meet him….He knew she wouldn't come so easily because she had hidden away lately…

So his tactic was to pretend he was upset…

Telling her he had a fight with Ryan and really needed a friend…

Tilly rushed to help her friend out in his hour of need…She promised to meet him at the coffee shop…

As she heads in she is greeted by party poppers exploding all around her…and all her friends clapping and cheering…"Oh my god ..what is this? She smiles pulling the string from her hair..

"Well you didn't think we were going to let you go off into your new life with out a good send off did you? George smiled hugging his friend…

"That's right now get this down you! Neil smiled handing Tilly a glass of champagne…

Tilly felt very overwhelmed "Guys….this is…Holding back her eyes of joy….This is just amazing…I love you all…so muc…Tilly stops dead in her tracks,, ,Her eyes transfixed on to the big brown ones that meet her stare….Jen is sat in the corner,..

C'mon Evans finish what your saying! Bart shouts making Tilly jump….."yeah…uh ..sorry….what I meant was. That I love you…I love you so much…As Tilly speaks her eyes never leave Jen's it was like she was telling Jen….not her friends..

"Awwwwwwwwww Tills you softy..Maddie jokes hugging her friend…..

Tilly feels uneasy being in Jen's company but it wasn't like she could run away when her friends had gone to so much trouble…

The group had arranged a little party with music…champagne…orange juice for the under age. On Tony's order. .Not that any of them took any notice…And a huge cake with the words…we'll miss you wrote on it…

As the group in turn tell Tilly what she means to them and what there favourite memory is of her. Realised what a great bunch of friends she had and how in fact she would miss them all…As the afternoon goes on ..Tilly struggles to stop herself staring at Jen..who hasn't taking her eyes off Tilly the whole time…Jen couldn't cope any more she could feel herself losing control and was afraid she might do or say something she would regret…

As she headed out the door…Sinead called her…

"Aye Jen? Aint you gonna say good bye to Tils? She is after all super star student…

Sinead….Tilly gasped shaking her head..

Jen's heart dropped…As she turned around forcing a smile…."Yeah ..of coarse…She swallows hard…

"Good luck Tilly…I hope…..Jen had to take a second to gain her composer…..

"I just..um….well…I ..ummmm…Hope every thing works out for you…Jen ran out the door before Tilly could respond.."

Tilly turns towards the door she wants to run after Jen…

"What women is strange with a capital S…..Sinead jokes…Making everyone laugh except Tilly and Neil…How places his hand on Tilly's knee…"You ok Tils?

Tilly wiped tears away..Yeah..yeah im ok..she forced a smile…"So…? Cake?

Jen ran all the way home and locked herself in her room…..

As she lay there she finally admits in her heart that Tilly would be gone in a few days and there's nothing she can do to stop it….Suddenly her tears stopped ..her face was dry for the first time in a long time…. Jen had to face facts…

They were over…..


	83. Chapter 83

Liam is woken by the sound of the radio…He gets out of bed to investigate .."Jen what the hell? Its like 6am

"Yes big brother it is and it's a good day …Breakfast? She smiles…

Liam was confused at the sudden change in mood…"Ok who are you and where's my sister ? He asks taking some toast..

"Ha ha..Jen joked…Nope no more sulking around…Today brother ..today is the day I except the things

I cant change and embrace the things I can….

"Yeah? Well ok then…good for you" Liam smiled…

Liam humoured his sister…when what he really thought was "who's she tryna kid…? He knew she never believed a word of what she was saying but if it was how she coped then he was willing to go along with her…

Jen was doing her best to be optimistic. .but every now and again she would take a deep breath in and out…Gaining composer if you like….

Outside was cold and crisp. .frost on the trees and ice on the roads…Jen loved this kind of weather so she decided to walk to school and rekindle her passion for seeing the beauty in things….

As she heads out to school the first thing she spots is a robin just sat on the wall minding her own business. This made her smile…Jen starts to take pictures…Birds, trees, the ground, puddles .ice ikles…even people….Jen was smiling again…She also likes the cold feeling on her face…It some how made her feel alive…Tilly hadn't crossed her mind for about a whole hour. And it felt good..Jen needed the breathing space….

She occupied herself the hole way to school…She even enjoyed teaching her classes…Art was back in her heart and small pieces of her were coming back together….

Liam was at work but couldn't quite get his sister out of his head…He was so worried that this change of heart was a cry for help…was it going to prolong her heart ache…? Was she going to suffer more? What will happen on Saturday when Tilly actually leaves…Will Jen break down? Will she cope? Liam was fearful….

Tilly knocks on the gym door…Knock knock….she smiles..

"Tilly? How are you? Liam asks

Tilly nods…"Im ok. .she shrugs…Listen I wont keep you…I know it cant be easy to be in the middle of all this…"

She's fine..Tilly..Liam says..

Tilly stops talking and stares at him….I uh..

That was your next question right? Liam asks…Infact she is smiling today. Went to work in a good mood…I just hope its not a smoke screen….

Tilly frowns…Im just so sorry Liam…Look I just want to ask you one favour…Wiping the wetness off her cheek…"You can say no…but ..I have this for Jen"…In Tillys hand is a letter…

I was wondering if you would keep it for her…You know? Until you think she's ready…

"What's in it? Liam asks…

Tilly licks her now very dry lips…"Its everything I wanna say to her…Its. Everything I cant say to her…Liam I just want her to know that I do love her…And this is killing me as much as it is her…

Liam takes the letter…

"So you want me to give it to her when your gone?

No….no I want her to have it when you think she is ready for it…like when she's feeling better…I don't want her to read it and come after me….Tilly whispers..

Liam understood exactly what Tilly meant…

"Ill give it to her for you…

"You will? Tilly smiled…

Liam laughed…Yeah…least I could do….So when do you leave…? I mean like what time?

"my bus is at 11.…Tilly told him…Train for 12...

Liam nodded .."I hope everything works out for you Tilly…I really do…

Tilly smiled…I wont be gone long Liam…I'll be back for her…And with that Tilly left the gym…

Liam smiled…"I hope so girl….I hope so….he said to himself

Liam decided it was best he kept the letter in his locker at work. He didn't want Jen to find it at the flat…

The next few days came around quick..Tilly was all packed ready to leave…She told her parents she didn't want them to take her to the train station. She couldn't bare saying good bye to them as she left. So they said their good byes at home..

Tilly sits on her bed looking around ..her room still looked full of life.. .The painting from Jen still taking pride and place on her wall…Tilly smiles. .she remembers her most happiest times on that beach with the women she loves so dearly. Her thought take her that moment they shared their first kiss. As she closes her eyes she can almost feel Jen's lips on hers ..Placing her finger tips over her mouth trying her hardest to hang on to that feeling…

…Maddie and George arrived at Tillys to walk her to the bus station…

"Guys you really don't have to do this" She tells them…

"Are you kidding me? Maddie says sadly.. How can we let you leave with out saying good bye properly…George takes her bag. ."Let me carry that for you" he smiles…

Jen is up cleaning a very clean flat…She knows it doesn't need cleaning but it helps her take her mind of what's about to happen…

Liam stands in the hall way watching his sister potter around..

"You ok?

Jen just nods…Not wanting to speak. .knowing she may cry at any minute..

They hear a lot of noise from outside…Liam immediately looks at his watch. .Its 10.45 am…He knows Tilly will be catching her bus any minute now….

Jen's attention goes to the window…She looks out to see what the commotion was. As she pears out her eyes are met by the vision of Sinead, Bart, Ruby, Jono, Neil and Esther…all stood around the bus stop…

Knowing exactly why they are there…Her lip begins to quiver and her eyes fill with water,…

Liam wraps his arm around her neck…Kissing her head ..He didn't have to say anything ..he knew Jen knew why he was doing it…Jen leans here head into his arm…

Maybe we shouldn't watch? He says…

Jen just ignores him and continues to look out at her students…

All of a sudden there is a bug cheer…Jen knows Tilly has arrived.. She leans closer to the window for a better look…

There She is…stood in the arms of Her friends ..All hugging her ..crying at the thought of their good friend leaving…

The only thought in Jen's mind was "That should be me…Those arms that are holding her should be mine….

Liam feels Jen become light in his arms…He holds her tighter in fear she would pass out…

Down at the bus stop. All the sixth formers are crying. Each in turn saying good bye to Tilly…

Tilly comes face to face with Esther…Hugging her tightly..

"You Miss Bloom…You need to keep these in check for me..OK?

I want you to know how special you are…You're a great friend and I'll never forget how much you've been there for me…Tilly was referring to Being there for her when Jen broke her heart not so long ago….She trusted Esther with her biggest secret and Esther kept her promise to keep it between them….Hugging her in once more Tilly whispers..

"Look out for her for me"

Esther smiled. She knew Tilly meant Jen…"Of coarse" she replied with a wink…

Tilly stood in front of her friends and gave a speech…

Wiping her tears away with a little giggle….

"Look at us.! How sad are we? Anyone would think im leaving the country..

Guys I just want to say that I love you all ..Each and everyone of you are important to me ..you all have a special place in my heart for different reasons…We'll always be friends ..I couldn't imagine my life with out any of you…I want to wish you all good luck for what ever you do…come September…

But mostly I want you to always stay friends…Be good to each other…Tilly directs that bit of the speech at Maddie…Knowing her history with Esther…

Once im settled I want you all to visit me

…

As Tilly speaks she notices Diane stood a few meters away listening..Tilly looks directly at her and continues…

I wont be gone forever…I will be back…That is a promise…

Diane nods and walks away…She knows Tilly was talking to her….

As the sixth formers all cheer the bus arrives. .Neil helps Tilly with her bag..

Just before Tilly gets on the bus she pulls Maddie close who by know was a complete mess. Mascara lines down her face..

I Love you Mads…Please be good to Esther. I'll be disappointed if you let me down. Wiping Maddie's face she smiles…"

"I promise..Maddie smiles. As the two hug Tilly looks up at Jen's window…seeing her stood there looking out at her..Tilly cant help but cry…

"Right im going…" Be good all of you…As she steps on to the bus the doors shut…She waves her friends goodbye but never takes her eyes off Jen…

Jen is in tears placing her hand on the window…Catching her breath she falls to her knees. Liam un able to catch her…"She's gone…She cries….Oh my god..Liam..she's gone..Shes gone…Jen breaks her heart. Liam cant do anything but hold his sister ..wishing things were different…A few minutes Later Jen's sadness turns to anger….

No…No this cant be it. .I have to see her…She cant go like this…jen grabs her phone and calls Tilly's number…But nothing. She calls again and again…

Deciding to text her…

"Tilly please..

Don't leave it like this…If you have to go then I understand…

But please please let me say god bye properly…

I cant bare this..pleasssssssse…xxx J

As Tilly reads the message she cant help but feel the urge to say yes…

Typing out numerous message and deleting them..Tilly thought it be best to leave it…

15 minutes past and Jen was still holding her phone praying Tilly would text back…Liam cant bare it…

Jen…..Tilly's train leave at 12...

"jen shot him a look…"How do you know?

"I heard Sinead mention it….If we go now…We might catch her…

Jen jumps to feet grabbing her car keys..

" …hold on there. Liam says stopping her taking the keys…"If we are going there's no way your driving. Not in this state…

"Whatever Liam…Lets just go" ..Jen cries running out the door…

Liam and Jen arrive at the train station with a few minutes to spare…Liam is trying to find a parking space.."Pull over Liam…I need to get out…I'll miss her…Jen begs opening the car door jumping out before the car has actually stopped…

Liam watches as she sister sprints into the station….

Tilly is sat on a bench near the platform reading Jen's text again. She has her finger hovering over the delete button. Just then she hears her train is due to arrive on time ….

As Tilly picks her bag up heading closer to the platform she hears a familiar voice..

"Tillllllllllllllly?

Tillys heart sinks her feet feel like they are glued to the ground…

Tilly wait?

Tilly swallows hard. She uses all her might to turn around…As she does she is met by the site of Jen running towards her….

Jen is out of breath…"I didn't think I'd catch you.. She pants…

"Jen ? What are you doing here? Tilly gasps…

"I couldn't let you go…I need to see you.! .Jen cries…

Liam rushes to be by his sisters side. he spots them talking so holds back to give them space…

Jen we cant do this now. Look "Tilly points. My trains coming.."

Jen slowly getting her breath back..

"I know…..I know I just need you to say this….swallowing the lump in her throat..

"I love you Tilly…And I know you love me. I don't know why your doing this?. I see it in your eyes. I know you don't want this no more them I do…

We don't have to end like this…We can work it out..

"jen…please…As Tilly tries to speak..Jen grabs her and smashes her lips in to hers…Drawing her in. Feeling Tilly's lips against her own…

Tilly melts. She wants to reciprocate…The feeling of Jen so close makes her shake from head to toe…

Jen breaks the kiss long enough to Tell Tilly she loves her again..

Tilly finds the strength to pull away..

"No…No Jen…We cant….Tilly says pulling herself out of Jen's grasp…

Tilly please?. We can do this. We can be together…Please.? don't leave me like this?…

Tillys train is now stationed people are climbing aboard…

"Im not asking you to stay…Im asking you to stay with me. We can keep intouch..We can make it work. I'll do all the running..Jen begs her…Tears falling,,,Please Tilly?….

Tilly cant cope with seeing Jen so heart broken…Here she stands before her a shadow of her usual self…

Hearing the train conductor blowing the last whistle…"I have to go Jen…You need to let me go…I have to do this…You will understand ..One day..you..will ! Tilly cries..

As Tilly walks away Jen grabs her…Please….can we at least stay friends?…Keep in contact. Even if it's a text now and again…Please Tilly..?

Tilly stands on the step of the train Looking at Jen pouring her heart out…Tilly barely holding herself up…..Im sorry….The train conductor is shutting the doors..Tilly knows this is the last time her and Jen may ever be together. She cant fight the urge. She quickly jumps off the step grabbing Jen in her arms. .Kissing her deeply…stroking her face…Placing Kiss upon kiss on Jen's lips. As the train conductor arrives to shut her door…she pulls away. Looking deep into Jen's eyes. She whispers.."I love you…..I love you….And with that she jumps on the train and it pulls away from the platform….

Jen shouts her name..

"Tillllllly Noooo Pleasssssse….jen stands watching the train move away ..her cries fall silent. She hears nothing around her. Everything is quiet. Just her and her thoughts…Liam runs over wrapping his sister in his arms….."Im so sorry…

Jen is being held up in Her brothers arms. She is just staring in the direction of the train…Trains come and go…Liam realise Jen is getting cold…

"C'mon sis…Lets take you home…..


	84. Chapter 84

Monday morning…Liam is led in bed listening to his sister wondering round the flat.. He hadn't seen her since she ventured into her room after they got back from the train station….

As he headed into the living area to see how she was he was taken back that she was ready for work…

"Jen surely your not going into work…? Today? He asked….

"Yeah….why wouldn't I ? Jen frowned

Liam looked at her with a whole load of confusion on his face….

"She's gone Liam….Lying in bed forever isn't gonna change that…Nope… I have to get on with things…! No matter how hard it is…Jen whispered…

Liam knew Jen was putting on a brave face ..but nodded his head in agreement with her. .If this was How Jen wanted to deal with it he would except that…All the while prepared to pick her up when she's down….

"Good for you sis" He smiled….Coffee?

Jen nodded forcing a smile….She knew her insides were shattered. And all she wanted to do was hide away ..but being as mature as she is she knew that wasn't an option

Heading off for a day of teaching…Jen applies her lip gloss.. taking a deep breath to steady her nerves

"You can do this Jen" You can do this….

Down in London a tear stained Tilly is waking up…Her pillow still damp from crying herself to sleep….The last moment Jen and her shared has constantly ran through her mind all night….

As Tilly makes herself a coffee she looks around her tiny room…Leaving so quickly she hadn't time to find somewhere to live so she was hauled up in a hotel….

Tilly felt lonely…thinking to herself what her first day in London was meant to be like…

She should have woken up to the feel of Jen in her arms…Her first vision should have been Jen's beautiful smile…She should be feeling the soft touch of her lips …A typical morning for them on the rare occasion they got to spend together would consist of Loving looks. .small kisses.. Warm cuddles and of coarse amazing love making…Instead Tilly had the coldness of an empty bed…Really bad coffee and the reality that she was alone….

Jen's day was going ok until her last lesson…which would have been attended by Tilly….As the students wade in taking their seats Jen's eye were reverted to the seat in front of her ..the chair Tilly use to take….Esther approached the Desk taking a seat…Tilly's seat…

Jen frowned but had to keep professional.."Ok class lets quieten down….She ordered being her lesson…As she wonders round helping her students with there end of year pieces…One student called out to her…"Miss?

Jen turned around and smiled at her pupil…"Yes?

"This painting isn't mine…She smiled…I don't know how it got in my folder….

Jen took the art work..Ok that's fine im sure I'll find its owner…she smiled…

As Jen headed to her desk her heart sank…In her hands she was holding an amazing piece of work…It was the beach with 2 hands forming a heart shape….

Jen's eyes began to fill with water…Signed by Matilda Evans….It was Tillys Art work…The beach was Crosby beach..The hands belong to her and Tilly….it was Tilly's interpretation of their love….

As Jen stood staring at it ..she felt a hand on her shoulder…"You ok Miss?

Jen turned to see who was comforting her…"Yes…She said wiping her eyes…Im fine Esther…

"Its just that the bell, went and you didn't hear it…"Esther smiled

Jen looked around her classroom seeing it was empty…"Oh…I….I um…

"Its ok Miss…I miss her too….Esther said carefully…

Jen looked at her slightly confused…

Esther pointed at the painting in Jen's hand….And with a smile she left Jen stood alone in her class room…

Jen's phone rings in her bag…she riffles through it quickly trying to find it….As she pulls it out she doesn't get a chance to see who's calling….

Jen; Hello

Hayley; Oh so you are alive?

Jen; Hayley? Hey. .yeah im alive. .sorry I haven't returned your calls..

Hayley; and my voice messages and text messages and emails…List is endless…

Jen rolled her eyes…"Yes ok ..im sorry. She smiled..

Hayley" So what's the deal…Have you sorted things out yet?

Jen falls silent…

Hayley; Jen?

Jen; Tilly left…she went on Saturday…

Hayley felt awful her friend was hurting and she wasn't close enough to help her…

"Ouch.! .Babe im so sorry…What happened..?

Jen wasn't really ready to tell Hayley everything..

Jen; She says she doesn't want to be with me…She says she has to do it on her own…something about I will understand one day…

Hayley; Why do I get the feeling your not convinced…

Jen; Hayley something doesn't add up…We have an amazing few nights together…Everything's been fine between us. Then out of the blue she tells me we're over…

She doesn't want me…wants to go to London alone…Then the last thing she said and did when she left was tell me she loved me and Kissed me…..

Hayley; She's here? In London?

Jen; Yup….She's gone ..she's gone and im left her with content reminders of her…Her empty seat in my class. .her Art work…Her friends…some of her clothes still at mine…Jen shakes her head..

Its hard…She sulks..

Hayley's heart hurt for her friend.."Why don't you come here…for a few days?

Jen ; I cant ….I cant take time off work…As hard as it is I have to carry on….

Hayley; You know im always here for you babe…Don't ever forget that. And you can come here when ever you want…And I aint a massive fan of the north but…..I can be there in a few hours…When ever you need ok….

Jen smiled her friend was always there for her…She always put a smile on her face and made her laugh…

"I love you…Jen replied…

Hayley; Love you more..

And with that Jen ended the call….As much as she felt like running away she knew she couldn't hide forever….

Hayley sat at work thinking about what had happened and what Liam had said to her…She knew this was the real deal for Jen…Tilly was the one…How can it be over…Even if people didn't agree they had to fight….Hayley grabbed her car keys and headed out…..

Tilly's day wasn't going any better then it had started this morning…Wondering around the campus of her new school she felt a sense of loss….All she had ever wanted was to go to Uni. .Now she was here she felt nothing…No excitement. No nerves…Nothing…

As she had finished her tour she headed back to her hotel…

As she headed out on to the street she saw a familiar face…"Hello….Tilly red…Think you and I need a little chat don't you?


	85. Chapter 85

Hayley takes Tilly to a quiet little bar across from the Uni…Ordering them both a large hot chocolate

Tilly finds a seat away from the rest of the customers…

Tilly kind of gathered Hayley had heard about what had happened between her and Jen….

As Hayley sits beside Tilly…she smiles..

"So C'mon ? Why are you here looking like your worlds feel apart and my friends in Hollyoaks feeling like hers has ended? Hayley asked stirring her drink….

Tilly swallowed the lump in her throat…"It was for the best..Jen and I…

"Oh shut the fuck up Tils for god sake" Hayley intupted..I don't know who your trying to convience..But if you think you can fill me with that bullshit you are wrong…

"So….Tell me the truth…Why are you here Tilly? Hayley asked. Seriously

Tilly realised there and then Hayley wasn't going to be as easy to fool as Jen….She knew Hayley wouldn't let up….

It's complicated Hayley…it's a long story…Tilly shrugged..

Well lucky for you I got all day! Perks of being your own boss….Hayley told her with raised eyebrows…

"Bottom Line Tils We aint going no where until I know the real reason my friend is a shadow of her former self….

Tilly feels sad. .her eyes water…I hate the thought of her being unhappy…Tilly frowned.

Hayley could see the torment all over Tilly's face…Jen was right something didn't add up…

"So why then? If you hate this so much why are you doing it? Hayley asked placing her hand on Tilly's

Tilly felt comfortable with Hayley…She knew that although she was Jen's friend she wouldn't be mad at her. She wouldn't judge her..Hayley was very fair like that. She always looked at things from every angle…

"I had to" Tilly whispered…

Tils if you felt you had to because you didn't want Jen to give up everything. She wasn't…she was happy to leave with you babe…She wanted too…Hayley started saying before Tilly intupted…

No..Tilly gasped…It was that…far from it….

Tilly decided she would tell Hayley the real truth. The real reason she was there…alone..

Tilly took a deep breath…Ok..did you ever meet Jen's land lady? You know before she moved into her flat?

Diane? Hayley asked. No never met her but Jen spoke of her…Why? What about her?

Well. Way back in the summer she caught me and Jen" Tilly frowned. She warned Jen to end things with me or she would report her….Tilly explained…

"Yeah Jen told me she was a noise mare…Hayley smiled…

Yeah well…we kept seeing each other ..we were so careful. .so so careful….Tilly said wiping her eyes…But Diane still found out…She saw us kissing in the car behind the pub….

Ohhhhhh shit" Hayley gasped…

I know. We were devastated…She warned Jen so many times…

She was fuming she came to Jen's flat laying the law down…Told us to end it. Or she would….Tilly giggled a little." It was weird Jen wasn't afraid. Before she would freak out. Dump me. Avoid me like the plague. But this time…Tilly closed her eyes". This time she was so calm. She told her we were in love and there was nothing she could do about it"…

"So if Jen was so confidant in you two why did you end things…Hayley asked confused…

Because….Tilly stopped….

Because? Hayley repeated…

Because ..I didn't have a choice…Diane…Diane she forced me too…Told me that I had to come here ..alone. I had to end things with Jen or she"…..Tilly felt tears run down her cheek…"Or she would report Jen and I would lose her anyways…

Hayley was taken back by Tilly's revalation.."I dunno bout you but I need something stronger then this.? She said lifting her cup….Heading to the bar to order some wine….

Tilly knew telling Hayley might back fire on here…But she felt like a huge weight had been lifted…

As Hayley sat back in her seat she sighed.."So what your saying is. This Diane has forced you to leave Jen back home and come here on your own where you have nothing and no one…?

Fuck me…When Liam said it was a long story I didn't realise how long he said…

"Liam? Tilly frowned. What does Liam have to do with this?

Liam rang me…Told me Jen might need me…He told me you were leaving…I just thought maybe the two of you would of worked it Out…He never mentioned this Diane….Hayley explained…

Tilly was confused…"So you knew?

No…I mean I knew things weren't good. And that something had happened…But this…? This is like wow…

They both take large sips of their wine…"Tilly…babe you have to tell Jen…You cant let her think you just don't want her. Which she doesn't believe by the way..Hayley informed her…

"You've spoke to her? Tilly gasped…

"Yeah earlier…Hence why I showed up at your Uni….She knows something isn't right…She doesn't believe you just wanted to be on your own….She isn't stupid Tilly…Im sure you know that…"

Tilly wipes her tears again,…Hayley I cant tell her the truth. You cant either…It will kill her…she will be angry…

"What and this is better? Hayley snapped

Tilly covered her eyes with her hands…I know this isn't ideal. I don't want this no more then Jen does. But it has to happen…Diane said if I came here…Experienced things on my own…for my self…live my life…depend on myself. Then I might see things differently…And if I don't and go back and Still want Jen then…..Well….well then she wouldn't stand in our way!

So I have to do this…

Hayley couldn't believe what Tilly was saying. She couldn't believe Diane had made this ultimatum…Tilly….You really believe that? I mean she could of let you and Jen come together. She wouldn't have had to give a shit ..if you two weren't around then she wouldn't have to see it….This women is lying to you! ..Hayley ranted…babe..Jen lived with her long enough for this women to learn a bit about her…She probably knows how head strong Jen is. Just like we do….She probably thinks if she can get you to leave…Hurt Jen like you have then when…or if you went back for her….she would more then likely tell you where to go…..Hayley shook her head…Darling she's played you…

Tilly shakes her head in disbelief…No! No she doesn't want me to make the same mistakes she did…Hayley Diane fell for her teacher when she was 17...It ruined her life…she wants me to be sure…She said…She said,…" …

"She said what she thought you would want to hear Tils! Hayley told her…..Babe I cant make you tell Jen..But I've known her all my life….I don't think its gonna be all hearts and flowers when you go back….

Tilly took in all Hayley had said. She couldn't speak. Her heart was in her mouth. Was hayley right? Did Diane fool her into leaving…Would she change her mind when Tilly goes back…Would Jen welcome her…..?

"What have I done"? She thought..

Tilly sat in silence reviewing everything…So I might have lost her for good anyways?

Tell her..! Explain…Tell her this isn't what you wanted….Hayley said Kindly..

Tilly shook her head….No. I cant now…I don't have it in me…She cried….

You right Hayley…She will tell me where to go…..Diane's won…She's won…Oh god…Tilly cried into her lap….

"Hey…C'mon..shhhhh Hayley soothed stroking Tillys back….Don't cry sweet….

Look Im not gonna tell Jen…even though I should …because she's my friend. But you really need to think about this Tils…..This could be it for you and her…are you prepared for that?

"I just don't know what to do Hayley…..I feel so lost and alone ..Tilly was emotional at this point…

Hayley's heart went out to the young girl in front of her…"your not alone Tilly….im here for you sweetheart….I'll help you out…

Hayley felt like she was betraying her best friend but couldn't stand by and see Tilly struggle in the big city alone…..


	86. Chapter 86

2 Months had past… Jen barely knew what day of the week it was she had gone through them like a robot…Her life revolved solely around work…She put all her time into her teaching it was the only thing she had that was keeping her going.. Her daily routine was work…home…eat very little…marking essays and sleep again very little and that happened every day..

This hadn't gone un noticed by Liam. .He was growing more concerned for his sister as the weeks went on….He also noticed she had lost weight and become very pale…

"Jen how about me and you go out somewhere tonight…? Dinner maybe? The dog have a new menu…He asked..

Jen shrugged…"Uh thanks but I have to much to do…

C'mon…Don't let me eat alone. Its not a good look. He smiled trying to Joke…

Jen looked at him…"Tut fineeeee.

"Good girl" Liam clapped

Liam was going to make sure his sister had at least one decent meal this week….

Jen met Liam in the dog. He had ordered her a large glass of wine.."Got you a large one. Looks like you need it. He smiled..

"Gee thanks..Jen smiled as she took her seat…Looking over the new menu they both ordered their food. Liam decided that he would make conversation as Jen had very little to say lately….

As he babbled on about the gym he noticed Jen was playing with her food…

"Is it that bad? He asked pointing at her plate….

Jen hadn't realised she was playing with her food that had by now gone cold…

"Oh um…no its fine…Im just not that hungry…

|"Jen…? You need to eat more…Your losing a lot of weight…

Jen laughed…Its not a bad thing Liam…I could do with losing a few pounds…

"No Jen…you don't. you were fine the way you are. Look I know this is hard but…..

Jen butted in,,throwin her fork down onto the plate….,Please…Please don't tell me how to deal with this…I know your trying to help …But really…Your not…

As Jen finished her sentence they were disturbed by a slightly drunk Martha…."Oh hello…I thought you had left town. .she joked at jen…Where you been hiding" She asked…

Liam could tell Martha was the last thing Jen needed…"We done? He asked raising her eyebrows at Jen…

"Oi boring…Martha said nudging him in the side…Why don't you make yourself useful and get us a drink…

Jen smiled and rolled her eyes at Liam. Looks like they were stuck with her for a while….

"So? Where you been? Martha asked again picking Jen's fork up finishing her dinner…

"I've um…Just been busy with work. You know? Jen shrugged slightly grossed out that Martha was clearing her plate…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Martha moaned…You wasn't eating this was you?

Jen shook her hand and her head. As if to say no go ahead…

"Diane said you was probably busy" Martha mentioned." You know I asked her to get you out…

What? Your out with Diane…? Jen asked feel uncomfortable looking around…

"Yeah .shes gone to the bank…We making a night of it….Wanna join?

Uh no…Infact I should be getting back..Jen said gathering her bag and coat..

"Don't be silly…Martha shouted…That sexy brother of yours is getting the drinks in…Stay….

Jen was stuck Martha had a few drinks in her and was not listening to a word of Jen's protest…

All of a sudden Martha started to cheer…"Ayeeee there she is…She shouts towards the door…"Hey Di…Look who I found.." she laughs beckoning Diane to the table…

Diane could see Liam and Jen's face she knew she would be the last person they wanted to socialise with…As Diane slowly walks over Liam grabs her arm.."Are you serious?

Diane didn't even look at him" What do you want me to do? Tell Martha I don't want to sit with Jen…Pulling her arm from his grip…

"Jen! Diane says with a small smile…

"Diane…Jen answers back sipping her wine…

Martha doesn't notice the tension…C'mon Jen. Budge up…Let Di sit down,…This seats taking by that sexy thing " She laughs pointing at Liam..

The four of them are sat together. Martha making all the conversation. Mainly at Liam…Which was ok Till She started to touch his arm and leg which made him feel uncomfortable.."Woahhh there. Easy love…He said. Making Jen smile a little…As Liam fights of Martha's advances. Diane take the opportunity to talk to jen…..

"Look Jen…I know im probably the last person you want to be having a drink with…She says..

"Yup..Was Jens reply. Not removing her glass from her mouth…

"I am sorry…I really am…I didn't do this to hurt either of ya…Diane stated..

"Save it Diane…Im really not interested…Jen shrugged…Excuse me I need the bathroom…

As Jen headed to the toilets Diane followed her…

"Jen can you just let me explain? Diane pleaded…

"Jen was feeling angry…"Explain what Diane? How you took it upon your self to decide my future…How you threatened me with the police…? How you made poor Tilly feel so low…How you never gave us a choice? Jen ranted…

"She told you then? Diane asked…Jen I didn't want to hurt either of you. I just thought that If she went on her own. Then she would have time to see what life's about. .She is so young.. She hasn't had the experiences we've had. .You have to see…

As Diane rambled on Jen was confused…Diane was telling her something she had no clue about…

I mean C'mon Jen you've been in love before…Everything she is experiencing with you is new. She has nothing to compare it to…I just thought that maybe if she took some time out alone then…well then she would know….I told her to go alone because I don't want you to ruin your life as well as hers…I knew she would tell you….Diane said with tears in her eyes…

"Hold on….Just wait one minute,,,,Jen gasped…Leaning on the sink for support…."Your telling me…That Tilly left for London alone because you forced her too?

Diane realised Jen was hearing this for the first time…When Jen said she had forced Tilly..Diane honestly thought Tilly had told her everything…

"I thought you said….

Thought I said what Diane? Jen shouted…

I cant believe you….Jen stood shaking her head…You made her leave me….You made her make out like she didn't want me no more…That she wanted to go alone…

Do you have any idea what its been like for me? How much of a mess ive been?…

Jen keep your voice down. People will hear you…Diane advised…

"Hear me? I couldn't give a shit Diane…I really don't care…I cant believe you. You of all people….would make that poor girl do this….She has gone to London all on her own. No one to show her the way. No one to support her….

She is probably feeling as bad as I do and why? Because you decided that's how it would be….You've ruined my life and for what?

Because you were used and abused by your teacher…Because he didn't love you. You were something to help him take his mind off his marriage problems….You were jealous…..Jen by this time was shouting so loudly that Nancy had entered the toilets…

"Everything ok in here? She asked…

"Yeah we're fine Nancy love…"Diane replied….Were just talking,,,

"I think we are done here…Jen snapped….going face to face with Diane..Jen looked into her eyes…

"I don't know how you sleep at night. You spiteful bitch…Stay away from me….I mean it…

And with that Jen headed back into the bar grabbing her things…

"Liam im leaving…"She said as she headed out the pub…Liam following not far behind her…As he runs to catch up..Jen stops in the ally way bursting into tears…

"It was Diane…Liam. She made Tilly leave…She made her leave me….

Liam cradled his sister. Not saying a word…

Once Jen composed herself they Headed home. .As they reached the door Liam told Jen he would be right back…

He heads the gym to retrieve Tilly's letter…He stares at it for a few minutes…He wonders if now is the right time .to give it to Jen,?…

Hoping that the content isn't going to make matters worse….

Liam heads home to Jen drinking a bottle of wine..

"I cant believe her., ..Jen rants…You know she just told me that Tilly leaving was because of her…she forced her to go Liam. .can you believe it? …Poor Tilly what must she she gone through…? All this time Liam…All this time I thought she never loved me….And it was Diane Why didn't Tilly tell me? Why did she just leave holding this in? ….Jen sinking more wine. Liam knew that this could get outta hand so he removed the bottle from Jen's grip..

"What you doing? She asked…

I don't think getting drunks gonna help…..But I think this might…He says handing Jen the letter….Jen looks at it and notices its Tilly's handwriting…Shooting Liam a look…" Where did you get this?

"She gave it to me when she left….Told me to wait to give it to you….You know when the times right….I just don't think there is a right time…SO?

Jen didn't reply to Liam's confession. She just stared at the letter….

I'll leave you to it. Liam said stroking his sisters arm…

Jen headed into her room and sat on her bed….In her hand was the answers to all her questions…everything she needed to know…Tilly's thoughts and feeling in her grip…

Taking a deep breath Jen wasn't sure she was ready to read it….


	87. Chapter 87

Jen stood drying her hair in her room. She couldn't help stare at the envelope addressed to her that stood on her bedside table for days now….

One part of her was dying to see what Tilly had to say …the other half felt afraid ..After Diane revealed what had really happened her hurt had turned to anger…She was angry that Tilly didn't feel she could tell her the truth…The more Jen played it over in her mind the more she couldn't get her head around the fact Tilly had broke her heart so badly ..which in Jen's mind was unnecessary

Liam knocks Jen's door which was open…"Hey what's your plan for today? He asks passing her a coffee…

"I've been roped into helping out at the collage mid year Art event….Its at Collage café…

Jen rolled her eyes.."Not that I can be bothered…

"Oh well that sounds right up your street…Liam chuckled…So is it just a school thing?

Sipping her coffee Jen sighs…"No its open for anyone really…..Some of the students have invited other Artists to view their work…I just have to be on hand to provide info….

Liam knew any other time Jen would have been over the mood to be attending something like this…"Well in that case I'll stop by" He smiled…

Jen wrinkled her face with a smile…"You don't have too….

"I want to..Liam replied looking over at The letter he had gave her…."Still not read it then? Nodding in its direction…

Jen's face frowned…"Nope.! ..Not interested really….She made her choice …end of ..She shrugged

Right I need to go…See you later…Jen squeezed Liam's arm as she walked past him and out the door…

Hayley has been helping Tilly out. Finding her way around the city…Teaching her how to use the underground system…Meeting up with her regularly to check she's ok….

"So Tils…How You settled in at Uni halls? Hayley asked her…

Ugh….don't ask "Tilly sulks…The place is a dive…I don't know how these people can live in such a state…"

Hayley laughed…Awww Tilly Red…You really have no idea of Uni life do you? Hayley found Tillys disgust hilarious…For her and most people..Uni was a time in your life where you drink to much. Party harder then you study and never…..never clean up after your self….

"Hayley im serious…last weeks plates in the sink…takeaway boxes everywhere. And I swear there's sick in the kitchen sink…It grosses me out…

Hayley has her hand over her eyes…"Oh bless ..You really are far more mature then you should be sweet cheeks…! Gotta break it to you Tils…That my darling is Uni life….

Tilly frowned and laughed .."well if that's Uni life I'll pass…Nope think I may have to look for a flat…I cant live like that. The place smells of mould…

Hayley laughed so hard. She could see how Jen and her had got together…Jen was exactly the same. She would constantly moan about the students she lived with through our Uni…

As much as Hayley felt bad poor Tilly wasn't coping with her living arrangements…She couldn't help her out…She wouldn't think twice about offering Tilly her spare room in any other circumstances but Her loyalties had to lie with Jen…

"Well you would only need a little studio apartment Tils…I can help you look if you like? Hayley offered…

"Really? Tilly asked..

"Yh coarse….Hayley smiled…

Tilly felt at ease…Hayley was really helping her out. The thought of being alone wasn't so scary any more..Hayley was on hand to guide her….The thought of having her own place made Tilly slightly excited…

As the two of them searched the internet for apartments…Hayley turned to Tilly..

"You know I'd have you here if I could don't ya Tils?

Moving in to Hayley's hadn't even crossed Tilly's mind….

"Its Just Jen you know? Hayley explained…I don't want her to think…..

Tilly nudged her..Hayley…I wouldn't even expect you to put me up…It didn't cross my mind…Look you are doing so much for me as it is….Please don't worry….Tilly smiled…

Hayley nodded…She knew Tilly got what she was trying to say….

"Right…studio apartments? ….

Tilly's dad walks past his daughters room and notices the door open. As he peeks through the door he sees Her mum sat on her bed,…

"You ok my love?

Tilly's mum shrugged…Its so quiet with out her….This is the only place I feel her own a days…

Tilly's dad sat beside her…"I know love…She grew up to fast aye?

Tilly's mum laughed…"Oh she did that alright" Thinking back to Tilly telling her she fell in love…

I don't know Pete…I just miss my girl….

Tilly's dad hugged his wife…"Me to love. .Me to…Hey why don't we go to the dog in the pond for dinner? Get out the house aye?

Tilly's mum smiled.."Yeah..yeah why not…Your paying " she joked…

Tillys dad rolled his eyes and giggled…

As the two of them strolled through the village. .Tilly's dad pointed over to the café…"Look at that love…Tilly's collage are doing an Art event…You bet your life on it if our Tils was here she's be there…He laughed…

Tilly's mum nodded…Lets go in. there might be some of our Tilly's work inside…

"Oh do we have to love..? Im starving. Pete moaned..

Tilly's mum shook her head ..You and your tummy…"You go ahead and order then and I'll pop inside…I'll have the roast dinner…

"You sure? Pete asked…Yeah…I'll even have a glass of red..Tilly's mum winked…

Peter headed off to the pub while Tilly's mum headed into the coffee shop….Walking around the Art she came across a painting she recognized…It was the same picture Tilly had on her wall…In fact Tilly's mum remembered Tilly always drawing them statues…

Miss Evans? Mr Kelleher smiled…"Welcome…

"Oh thank you Mr Kelleher…I just popped in to have a nose…See if any of Tilly's paintings were on show…Her mum smiled…

"Oh..Im not sure…But I know someone that will…Mr Kelleher said…Miss Gilmore. He shouted. Beckoning Jen over…

Jen was all smiles she hadn't recognised Tilly's mum from behind…"Yes? She asked…

"Miss Gilmore…This is Tilly Evans mother. She was wondering if maybe we had any of Tilly's work on show?…

Jen felt her heart stop…She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. Her mouth became dry. Stood before her was Tilly's mum…What would she say to her? How could she manage to converse with her when she looked so much like the young girl..Jen was crazy about…

"Oh um….I..um..

Miss Gilmore.? We've met before Tilly's mum smiled…

Jen nodded….Yes. We have..!

Mr Kelleher had left them to it…Jen completely forgot what He had asked her…

So? Tilly's mum asked…

So? Jen repeated…

Tilly's mum laughed "Is there any of Tilly's work here?

Well Mrs Evans ..I um…

Please call me Carol…Mrs Evans makes me feel so old…Carol joked…

Jen smiled at her. As she did Carol was taken back by the beauty of this young teacher before her…She looked to young to be a teacher. Carol thought..

Jen continued…"I think Tilly's mid year piece maybe here somewhere…The rest of her old class mates have theirs here. We can look if you like?

Carol was happy Jen had taken time to help…"I thought maybe this was here's ? she asked pointing to the gormley painting…

Tilly has one like this on her bedroom wall…she was always doodling these little men everywhere…

Jen smiled. She smiled because of what that meant…And also because Tilly's mum had called the statues "Little men"..

Oh no…this isn't Tilly's ..This is actually one of my Art pieces…..As Carol nodded she happen to look down at the signature…Jennifer. Gilmore….Carol quickly looked at Jen…Beautiful women.?. Lovely warm smile?…Big brown eyes.?. Talented and loved Art…And also the same signature that Tilly ran her hand over the day she told her mum of her love….

Carol stared at Jen…putting her thoughts together…

"Are you ok Mrs ev…I mean Carol.?.Jen frowned slightly concerned..

Its you isn't it? Carol asked…You're the girl My Tilly is in love with" She whispered making sure no one heard her…

Jen's mouth fell open…Panic runs all over her face added by gear in her eyes…The truth was out…Tilly's parents finding out was bound to spell big trouble for the teacher….


	88. Chapter 88

**Your reviews are amazing. Thank you so muchxx**

Jen is speechless…she cant speak…Her world is about to collapse around her…Her first thought is to lie …lie…..lie…Tell her you have no idea what she's talking about…2ND option..Tilly had a crush on her….."Shit Jen…say something quick…Jen thought…

As Jen tried to speak nothing would come out…She just stared at the women in front of her…Feeling her eyes water up….

Jen was done. She didn't want to fight no more…She was done hiding…

"Jen? Your Jen right? Carol asked…remembering Tilly almost say it when she was talking before..

Jen pulled back stopping her tears from falling .And just nodded…

Everything made sense to Carol know…the job that was keeping them apart…wasn't the problem. The description of the job was…This woman her daughter had fall in love with was her teacher…

As Carol and Jen stood staring at each other…Carol's phone rang…

"Pete? Sorry love got side tracked. .Ill be right over….

Carol ended the call looking back at Jen…..She couldn't help notice how deflated she looked…

"I have to go..Tilly's dads waiting for me…I think you and I need to sit down and talk…don't you?

Jen swallowed hard. ."Yeah….yeah we do…

My husbands out this evening. You know where I live im sure….7ish..?

Tilly's mum was blunt but not unkind…She headed off to the dog not giving Jen a chance to respond.. As Jen stands alone. She feels nothing. No fear. No dread…no panic…nothing….Mr Kelleher touches her shoulder. ."C'mon Jen Its presentation time. .lets get this done so we can all enjoy the weekend….

Jen faked a smile..OK…

Jen checks her watch its 5.30pm..An hour and a half before she has to come face to face with Tilly's mother….role playing all scenarios through her mind. She shakes herself…"OH god…" she whispers…

Liam is sat playing his computer…"Hope you don't mind the lads are coming over…Maybe I should have asked first? He frowns…

"No…don't be silly…I've actually got to go out in a bit…Plus its your flat as well…You don't have to tiptoe around me Liam" she smiles…Deciding that she wouldn't mention her up and coming meeting to him..

"If you're sure? We're just gonna mess about on the Xbox with a few tinnys…He explained…

Its fine…She wonks heading into her room…As she finishes getting ready her eyes drift over to Tilly's letter….Still un opened. She picks her up and studies it for a few seconds…Jen wonders whether to read it now or not…But changes her mind…She thinks that if Tilly says lovely things. .declares her love to her…then it would make things worse….Jen knew she had to find out what Tilly's mum had in store for her first…

Placing the letter back in it place…Jen felt her hands become clammy…This could be her last moments of freedom…her last few moments of calling herself an Art teacher….

Seeing the time at approached 6.30pm..she decided to head off…walking instead of driving…

"Im off Liam! Enjoy your night…

Liam was to involved in his game to take much notice.."OK laters…

Jen shook her head…"Boys"

As Jen walked through the village.. the cold frosty air hit her chest like a bullet…In one sense it felt good…For the first time her heart didn't physically hurt…Her body was cold…her face stung but she needed to take the few minutes walk to prepare herself….

She was about to discuss her relationship with the girls mother…The whole thing from start to finish…would she be angry? Accuse Jen of seducing her daughter…Ask intimate questions…All these things run through Jen's mind and before she knows it she's at the front door…

Inhaling the cold air. Letting it swirl around her lungs before breathing it out hard she knocks the door….

Tilly's mum answers. Her face unreadable…Miss Gilmore? Come on in….

Jen heads past her wondering where she should go so she stands just inside the door…About to remove her shoes…Remembering she did so when she was there with Tilly…

"Uh you don't have to do that" Carol told her…Lets go into the kitchen…I'll make tea. You must be freezing?

Jen just thanked her and followed into the kitchen taking a sit at the table…She felt like a school girl in trouble with the head…she felt very small…Waiting for Carol to speak….

"Sugar? Carol asks over her shoulder…

1 Please..Jen replies. Her voice almost in a whisper..

Carol continues to make the hot drinks while Jen shifts in her chair. If ever the world was going to end Jen wished it would be now!..

Carol places the drinks on the table …. Jen never looking up at her. Her eyes fixed to the table cloth…

I have to admit.. I didn't think you would show up! Its very commendable of you…Carol told her…

Jen held her mug in her hand taking in the warmth…

"I wouldn't not show up…she whispered sipping the warm tea…If im honest im glad it's out …

"I knew as soon as you smiled at me today it was you! Tilly told me about you before she left…She told me about this woman she was in love with…

Well when I say she told me about you….Carol continued…She told me of a woman describing you very well. She was vague about the details. But seeing its you I can see why!

Jen had her eyes closed the whole time…mainly to hold her tears ..she was listening to Carol speak but terrified when it would be her turn..

"What I don't understand Miss Gilmore is how my daughter managed to get involved with her teacher? Carol asked…

Every time Carol called Jen "Miss Gilmore" it made her shudder…It felt wrong..Jen cleared her throat…"Would you mind if maybe you could call me Jen? She asked…

"Of coarse" Carol said. I'd like you to tell me Jen,..

"Firstly I want to apologise for my sheepishness. .Im finding it very difficult to look at you right now.. Jen explained…I don't mean to be rude…

"In your own time Jen…Carol said…

I met Tilly at an Art event in the village.. she had organized it! .we got chatting I accidentally criticized her painting..

She was furious..! Jen couldn't help smile remembering …

Carol sat silently watching this young woman in front of her talk…

"The next time I saw her she tried to ignore me.. I apologised ..And some how she ended up visiting the beach with me!

The beach where these statues are? Carol asked..

Jen nodded…continuing her explanation.. We had a lovely day. .Just talking about Art…the statues ..that kind of stuff…We clicked…She made me feel nervous…I cant explain it ..It was a good nervous..

Something happened long the way and we shared a ki….Jen stopped suddenly remembering who she was talking to….

A Kiss? Carol finished off for her..

"Yes…Jen whispered..

"And you didn't think to ask her how old she was? Carol said…

Tilly told me she was at Uni…I had no idea she was at collage…We shared a few phone calls over the weekend and the next time I saw her she was being dragged out of the collage after the fire…Jen frowned…

Look Carol ..we tried. .I tried.! .I tried to stay away from her…I hurt her. Told her she was a kid and to stay away from me…But it was to late…I called time on any romantic involvement ..I was her teacher..

"So how did the two of you get here? Carol questioned..

Jen sighed. .we remained friends…Hung out a little.. The problem was very time I was with her I fell for her a little bit more…Once my placement ended…it was like this big almighty force that pulled us together. !.Jen by this time was crying…

Carols heart went out to her. .she placed her hand on Jen's ..I don't doubt for one minute you tried to fight it Jen…But surely you must have seen the outcome wasn't going to be a good one…?

The more I think about it the more I remember my Tilly going through some changes. I thought it was hormones. But it wasn't. it was you….you and her!

Jen im not saying your to blame ..but….

Carol. I tried to fight it. I knew it wasn't right ..I was her teacher ..Im older. .im more experienced ..It was so hard . I had to be cruel to Tilly ..make her hate me so it would be easier…But in reality it killed me.. Seeing her everyday. .I tried ..Jen sobbed…

Jen im not blaming you love…I know exactly how head strong my daughter is! I know that once she sets her mind to something she wont stop….I don't doubt she made it difficult for you!

But her age…your age!?

Jen nodded." .The only problem is. ...I never saw her age.! Tilly is so mature that her age never came into it.. Some times she seemed years a head of me..

Never an issue? Carol asked raising her eyes brows…

What do you mean? This being the first time Jen looked at her…

What I mean Jen is how can you say her age was never an issue? Your a lot more …shell we say "experienced " then Tilly is…was…

Jen realised Carol was talking about the sexual side of the relationship. .Suddenly feeling her cheeks burn up

"I would be pretty naive to think that the two of you hadn't engaged in a sexual relationship Jen….Carol said feeling slightly embarrassed herself…

Jen begged the ground to swallow her up….She wasn't prepared to discuss her sex life with this woman's daughter to her face…What you need to know Carol is that I loved…Love your daughter. Every aspect of our relationship was based on having feelings for each other that were to strong to fight…As for the experienced side…Jen shook her head. Closing her eyes…Their was never an issue….

Bottom line is she's gone now…We are over and done with..Im sorry you found out this way and im sorry in some way I took a little piece of your daughters innocence away…

I understand you have to do what's right and I except that…If you could just give me a day to get my affairs in order. I'd appreciate that…

Jen was rambling Carol could barely understand her…

"Calm down love…What do you mean give you a day? Carol asked confused…

Jen swallowed hard ..Before you report me!

Carol raised her eyebrows and her mouth fell open…Oh dear…Love I have no intention on reporting you! Ok im not over the moon that my teenage daughter got involved in a sexual relationship with her teacher…But…Its not like your middle age. .Your barely out of school yourself…I see you are genuine in your feelings for Tilly…And I can see why she feel for you! Plus she would never forgive me…

Jen couldn't believe her ears.. She now understands why Tilly never spoke or worried about her parents finding out..

Carol….I don't know what to say? I….I….Jen's tears are uncontrollable

As the two women sit and discuss what went on between Jen and Tilly…Carol began to warm to Jen..

Realising Pete would be home shortly Jen made a move…As Carol walked her to the door. she spoke

She loves you Jen…I have never seen my baby girl so torn up…But…maybe her going alone wasn't a bad thing. .Maybe this Diane was right. She has to see for herself…But what ever she does. Her dad and I will support her….

Jen smiled she knew Carol meant they would have her blessing…Not that that looked like they would ever need it what with Tilly being gone…

Thank you Carol…For everything…For not ripping my head off .. Jen joked…Seriously though You have been amazing…

Carol nodded and stroked Jen's arm. You get straight home love that's cold out there….

As Jen walked away from the house she felt alive…Tilly's mother had been so good to her. She was so understanding. Warm and caring…Obviously where Tilly had got it from…Now that It was more open Jen wasn't so afraid any more…All she needed to do now was read the letter….


	89. Chapter 89

Jen is alone in her flat Liam left a note saying he and the boys had made a night of it…He wouldn't be back…So Jen headed for a long soak in the bath replaying the events of her night….She was still trying to come to terms with the fact she still had her freedom. .How could Tilly's mum be so kind to her?…She after all was the one who was the adult…the one who should have known better, the one who entered into a sexual relationship with their only child…Yet Carol was calm and understanding…

Jen just thought she was amazing and could see why Tilly was the way she was. .She led in the bath thinking how luck Tilly had been to have such a good mother…Wishing she had that kind of relationship with her own…

As Jen sits on her bed. With just a small lamp on she takes the letter Tilly had wrote her and teared it open…Getting onto bed she begins to read….

My Beautiful Jen.

This the probably the hardest letter I've ever had to write,, Probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do…

I can assure you this isn't the first time I've tried to write this ..As I look a round me I'm surrounded by screwed up pieces of paper…

I want you to know that I never left you because I didn't love you…Because my god I do. I love you more then life its self…Nothing makes sense with out you!

I couldn't risk you being arrested …people found out and it had become dangerous …for you more then me!…

Nothing in my future excites me because I know I cant have you in it…Days seem to go so slow…nights are the worst.. There's nothing worse then being alone in the dark with your thoughts…

I hope as you read this you understand that it was for us I made the choice to leave alone…

I know that you were willing to give up your career for us. But I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't watch you day in and day out struggle…And you would eventually Jen..you were born to teach and you do it so well…..You made me fall in love with ART…Not paintings or photos…You showed me that everything is ART. Even the lesser beautiful things in life…But for me the most beautiful piece of Art I've ever seen is your smile…And those big brown eyes …You lit up my heart…even though im sad we had to part I still smile every time I picture you…Every time I remember a moment we shared…

I know I said some things that cut deep. But they weren't true…I love you. I could write that a hundred times and it wouldn't be enough..

Your probably wondering how I can say that because I took off the way I did…I hope one day you can understand.. I didn't chose this ..I didn't make this our reality. I went along with it…I chose to save us…

For me this love affair we have is a modern day Romeo and Juliet or in our case Juliet and juliet ;0)

A love that's frowned upon by others yet a love that is meant to be…The love I feel for you is my most treasured possession and the ring that hold's so much promise will always remain on my finger…I look at it all the time and know that the meaning still remains..Im my heart anyways…

I know there is a chance you hate me and more then likely never want to see me again. That thought that makes me cry…

It was a risk I had to take.. I pray that your heart will remind you of me and why you fell in love with me in the first place…

In our promise rings you engraved "Until then x " Well I hold on to that.. Romeo and Juliet's story ended…. ours I believe is just at a pause…..

My parting words to you my beautiful angel are…..

Sometimes you need to let things go to see if you were truly worthy of them in the first place.! .I believe our fate is pathed for us as soon as we are born…I believe you were meant for me and this story will never be over….

This is a crossroads of our lives where we step back and have to look either side of us rather then just a head…

Right now my arms hurt because your not in them..! My lips are sore because you cant sooth them. .My body aches because it cant feel your touch. .but it's a pain that wont last for ever…Our love story hasn't ended…

All my love then ..now.. And forever..

Until then xxxxxxxxxx

Jen wipes the tears from her face.. She is emotional.. Tilly's words are beautiful ..Jen managed to smile through out her reading…As she stares into space she still finds it hard that Tilly hadn't told her about Diane…She still held the blame in…Jen cant help but think that if Diane wouldn't have dropped herself in it then reading the letter would have confused Jen immensely…

Jen thought about what Tilly had said. About being worthy of someone's love…what doesn't kill us makes us stronger?…Maybe They had to part?…Diane said it…Tilly's mum said it…We're they right. Did Jen just have to except that what has happened had to happen…is fate pathed out for us when we are born? We're the two of them meant to separate for a while …was it all in the name of love?

If Tilly is right then..Jen would just have to place her trust in her fate….

Jen turns her light off and for the first time in months she falls asleep with out having to wear herself out ..Tilly's letter held tightly into her chest…


	90. Chapter 90

Tilly wakes with the heaviest head…She had stayed over at Hayley's last night because they went out partying…

As she looks around at her surroundings she is reminded of the good times she had in the very same room she lay in….Stroking the space at her side she frowns…The empty side of the bed where the love of her life once slept….Some of Tilly's most fondest memories the her time with Jen were made in this room….

Tilly cant bare it any longer…plus her mouth was dry and her head pounding. She leaps out of Bed and heads to the kitchen. Where Hayley is already sat eating breakfast…

Yo Tilly red…You awake" She smiles…

Tilly shakes her head" How the hell are you up and so cheerful?

Hayley laughed…Tilly looked every bit as bad as she felt..

"Awwwwe Tils…Its all about practice by love…Kettles just boiled. Fill ya boots…

Tilly made herself a strong coffee and swallowed 2 painkillers with a huge glass of water. The coldness hit her hard which felt amazing…Tilly wasn't cut out for hang over's…

"Hayley had been searching the internet for apartments for Tilly…close to her Uni..

"Right Tils I have found….As Hayley was about to explain her search her phone rings….

"Hayley stares at her phone then at Tilly…

"What ? Tilly asked confused…

Hayley turnt her phone around to show Tilly who was calling…."Its Jen"…

"Oh "Tilly swallowed…"Please…go ahead. .don't ignore her on my account…

Hayley forced a smile…

"Wassssup Jenny G? She answered as happy as she could….

"Jen; Hey H…just thought I'd check in …see how you are…

Hayley; Yeah im ok babes. How you been?

Jen. Not great…Just when I think im getting better I get knocked down again…

Hayley ; What happened?

Jen didn't really want to burden her friend with her issues. She had lent on her enough in the last few months..

"Oh..I'm not gonna bore you…

Hayley; Don't be silly. Spill…

Jen; well…..I found out it was my old landlady that forced Tilly to leave Chester…She dropped herself in it last night…

Hayley; oh? Really?

Jen; Yup then Liam hands me a letter Tilly had him hold for me…

Hayley looked straight at Tilly who by know had chewed all her nails…"A letter?

Tilly's eyes diverted straight to Hayley…Tilly knew exactly what letter Jen was talking about…She mouth to Hayley…"Has she read it?/

Hayley studied Tilly's mouth for a second then asked..

"Did you read it?

Jen; huhhhh yeah I read it…

Hayley nodded to Tilly…Which caused Tilly to bite her lip with nerves…

Jen continued..Kinda wish I didn't though….It was sweet and loving. And she declared her love for me over and over again…One minute I felt warm and happy ..the next angry..

Hayley; Angry babe? Why?

Hayley knew Tilly was dying to know what Jen was saying so put her on loud speaker….

Jen; Because…She left Hayley…She could of told me what Diane had done…But instead she hid it…

Hayley; Maybe she was scared Jen?

Jen' maybe …? I just don't understand….I don't get how she can go and stay gone you know?

She says she wears my ring. She says she loves me…And that we will be together again….

As Jen talks Tillys eyes well up. The sound of her voice makes Tilly's heart ache. Hearing her mad with her makes her shake….

"How can she say that? How can she love me as much as she says she does when she hasn't even so much as sent me a text to see how I am…..

Hayley could see Tilly was upset hearing how hurt Jen was…Hayley also felt torn that she was in Tilly's presence and lying to her friend…

"Babe. I think you just need to take this time to realise what's best for …for both of you…Tilly may not have handle this brilliantly but im sure she thought it was the right thing…"Hayley explained. Looking at Tilly as if she were talking to them both…..

"Nope im done…Jen sulked. Barriers are back up..Im not going through this again. I cant…it hurts..

Should have stayed single…I met Tilly what? 2 weeks after I split with my ex….Shoulda known it was to soon…Jen was ranting…

Hayley and Tilly listening….Hayley realising this was Jen's way of putting on a brave face..Tilly feeling like her worlds coming to an end…

Hayley sees its over whelming for Tilly so she takes Jen off speaker phone….

Jen speaks for a few more minutes then Hayley hangs up….

She isn't sure if she should talk it through with Tilly noticing she wiping tears….

"So ? These apartments…She says…

Tilly looks at her forcing a smile…"Hayley…She says shaking her head…You don't have to do this. You shouldn't be doing this….Jen is your friend. I mean you barely know me….

Hayley heads towards Tilly hugging her." C'mon…Stop this. Its ok….

"Tils I know that wasn't easy to hear but its just Gilmore's way…Things will be ok…C'mon lets see about these apartments yeah?

Hayley wasn't as cock sure as she made out but didn't want Tilly feeling bad….

As the Two head out Hayley has a text from one of her employees at her art gallery to come over quick…

"I dunno Tils I take a few hours off and there's always an emergency…Fuck sake…We'll quickly pop in then go see these apartments ok" Hayley moaned..

"Yep no problem" Tilly smiled…

As Hayley made her way into work she was greeted by so me excited employee's

"Ok Ok..im here..whats the emergency?…"She asked…

One of her workers came running over handing her a piece of paper. It was a letter from a very well known Artist…

As Hayley read a smile as bug as her face appeared.."Fuck off? This is a joke right?

A group of colleagues started to clap and cheer one popping some champange..Tilly looked a little confused as to what was happening…

Hayley took a deep breath and tears of joy formed in her eyes.."this is amazing. I cant believe it…"Tils Mario mottola a very well known Italian artist had wrote me a letter…He has seen one of my paintings on an Art blog and what's to buy it…He wants to buy My painting. Can you believe it. My painting…?

Tilly bit her bottom lip.."Oh my god " This is amazing news…Congratulations…

Hayley kept reading the words over and over…This huge famous Artist who she had admired for years what's to come to "HER" gallery and buy one of her paintings…

The champagne is following Tilly even manages to get a few glasses down her…Hayley has decided she needs to do an event for this big occasion. As she walks around her gallery barking orders at the girl following her with a pen and paper…"I want a create of the finest champagne I want descent carteering..If Mottola is coming here I want him to remember this place…Oh my god…We gonna have a party…

Tilly had never seen Hayley so excited…This was a big deal for someone like her…she had worked hard to get to where she was today….

"Tils this is amazing…I cant believe it. I went to Italy just to see this mans gallery ..now he's coming to mine….Freakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk k out..Hayley shouted…

Jen? Oh god I have to tell Jen….

She'll be teaching now" Tilly reminded her…looking at her phone. For the time"

Tut oh Yh. Hayley sulked "I'll text her to call me…She is gonna freak out as well…She so has to come see this. Share it with me you know…finally clapped…

Cutting her celebrations short as she realises Tilly looking a little glum…"Oh bollocks..She muttered..

"What? Tilly frowned..

"Well….its gonna be awkward huh? You know with Jen coming and that…..Hayley said…

Tilly shook her head…No…no Hays look..Jen is your best friend. She has to be here to share it with you…I don't want to spoil it…I don't expect to come…

Hayley frowned.."Tils..I want you to come. I want you both to be here…

"We cant! Tilly whispered. Look it would be to hard and to difficult…Plus this is your day…and it should be celebrated with the people who love you most…Jen wouldn't miss it for the world. And I don't want her to feel awkward by my being there…Trust me …its fine" Tilly winked…

Tilly knew Jen wouldn't take it so well knowing Hayley has been hanging out with her…knowing that Jen confides in Hayley….Hayley was risking a long close friendship just to look out for Tilly….

"Look im gonna go" Tilly smiled..

"Uh we have to go apartment hunting…Hayley reminded her…

"Another time…Tilly winked. You have planning to do…

Hayley's phone rang…Jen was calling her in reply to her text….

"Hold on Jen" Hayley asked holding her hand over the mouth piece..

Tils?

Seriously…You talk to Jen and get arranging your party…I'll call you later…Tilly grinned..

"You sure? Hayley asked..

"Yes….Tilly laughed….Im off…and with a wave she was gone..Hayley feeling rather bad she knew Tilly was putting on a brave face about it all….

Remembering Jen is waiting.."Oh shit…Sorry babes…Guess what?

"Oh my god….Was Jen's reply to Hayley's revelation…I cant believe it…You did it girl…

I know…Im over the moon…"You will be here wont you? Hayley asks hopeful…

"Absolutely" jen smiled. So when is it?

Hayley reviewed the letter…Uh…26th….

Jen's face fell."Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"What? Hayley asked worryingly…

"Babe im so sorry im away that weekend…Its some stupid collage trip…I cant miss it…I feel awful

Jen sulked…

"What ? No…Hayley gasped…

Im sorry im so sorry "Jen repeated…If I could get out of it I would…you know that?

Its cool babe. Cant be helped. I just wanted to share it with you" Hayley said sadly…

"Look I'll make it up to you I promise and make sure you put all the pics of you gallery blog..I'll be looking as soon as im home.." Jen explained..

"I will! Hayley smiled…

Jen had to go she only had a spare 5 minutes to call Hayley before her next class….

Hayley felt a little sad that Jen couldn't make it…In a way it was easier for her to invite Tilly….she would have felt bad knowing Tilly had stayed away….


	91. Chapter 91

Two weeks had flown by…Hayley's gallery event was here. Everything was in place and she was happy Tilly had accepted her invite…

Jen on the other hand was stuck in the middle of no where on a school trip…The weather was crap and she was covered in bites. Sat in her tent she signed" I could be in London now. Instead of this dump" She thought. Finally finding a little signal she texted Hayley….

Good luck today sweetheart

I know its going to be amazing…Well deserved..

Remember pics on the blog…ASAP…

Love you xxx

Smiling at her text knowing it Hayley will be happy for the encouragement Jen pulled her sketch pad out and started drawing….

Hayley's Art event is in full swing..Mottola had collected the Painting and paid extra for it which of coarse made Hayley happier…He was so impressed with Hayley's art and gallery he told her he would recommended it to his friends in the Art world…The press had arrived and took lots of Pictures for some glossy Art magazine ..Tilly smiled she remembered Jen always grabbed a copy of it every month from price slice…One for the centre fold? The photographer asked…As Hayley and mottola stood together…the Artist held his arm out." And you miss? He aimed at Tilly..

"Oh…Oh thanks but no its ok" Tilly smiled waving her hand. The last thing her or Hayley wanted was for Jen to see ..

The Artist shrugged and smiled for the camera….As he left Hayley kissed Tilly on the cheek. Thanks red…Means a lot you came…Oh and good call on the pic.." She winked..

Tilly laughed. Your welcome…

The day turnt to night yet the gallery was still buzzing with people sharing Hayley's new fortune and good news…This was it now..Hayley was on the map…her dreams were becoming reality and her Gallery was becoming well known…

As Tilly stood looking at the painting Mottola had given Hayley she spotted a face she knew….

"Tilly? Look time? The women said…

"Candy" Tilly replied…

"No Jen I see? Candy asked..

Tilly shook her head. She didn't answer…

"Least some one made the effort for their friends big day…

Tilly didn't like the way Candy was digging about Jen ..

"Uh she couldn't make it ..She had to work…there was no getting out of it. It isn't like she didn't try…Tilly snapped..

"Oooooo ok..Candy laughed. Was only saying"

Yeah well she isn't here to defend herself…so id rather you kept your opinions to yourself…

Candy could sense all wasn't well .."Broke up have you? She smirked..

"Oh piss off candy" Tilly sulked walking away….

As Tilly approaches Hayley. Hayley nods over at Candy" Being a bitch?

"Tilly nodded and raised her eye brows…

"Ignore her" Hayley smiled…

A young girl headed towards Hayley…"Ok I have loads of pics for you go review before they go on the website.."She smiled..

"Its cool babes. I trust you ..stick them on ..oh and send an email to hollyoaks,net to let her know there up…

"I want her to see them ASAP" Hayley said to Tilly but not looking at her….

Jen is sat on the coach on the way home when her phone beeps…She reads the email and presses the Link for the pictures of Hayley's day…Scrolling through she smiles..Hayley looks so proud and happy…she cant also help but notice Hayley constantly has a full glass in her hand..Jen giggles because she knew that wasn't the same drink in any of the pics…As she flicks thought her heart stops pulling Back to the previous photo her jaw drops…

"Tilly? She whispers..

The photo Jen was referring to was of Hayley and her work colleagues and in the background stands a beautiful red head…

Jen became angry…How had Hayley not told her Tilly wasn't there?

Jen was fidgeting she couldn't wait to get of the coach to find out what was going on at Hayleys..How did Tilly come to be there…

Her wondering was now turning into anger…As soon as the coach pulled into the school, Jen wasted no time in heading off and climbing into her car…

She calls Hayley straight away. Her hands shaking as she waits for her to answer….

Hayley see's Jen callin..Tils? Shhh its Jen..She must have seen the pics. Hayley called out excited…

"Jennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny tell me how great I am? She joked…

"How come you never told me? Jen snapped..

Hayley's smiled turned to a frown.."Told you what? She asked..Tilly noticing her change in mood. Moving closer to find out what was wrong..

Jen: Don't play dumb Hayley.. You know damn well what im talking about…She shouts..

Hayley; Ok Jen…look calm down…

Jen; Calm down? For god sake Hayley..How do you expect me to calm down when my friends been keeping shit from me….Hayley.. Yeah its because im your best friend I have kept it from you babe…

Jen. .don't babe me and don't give me that best friend bull…I've done nothing but cry to you…confide in you about her and all along you've been in contact…

Hayley sees Tillys concerns she points at her and mouths…"She knows…

Tilly holds her head in her hands. She was afraid of this. She knew Jen would go mad that Hayley's been in contact with her….Especially because of How Tilly left…

"Im so sorry" Tilly whispers..

Hayley; Look Jen I know your mad and you have every right to be but..

Jen; But what Hay huh….but what? You know what ive been going thought…How hard this has been for me …all the time I kept saying I needed answers and I didn't understand. You could of saved me from all that but no…Instead you hide it from me….

Hayley; hold up Jen what was I meant to do? The girls here all on her own..

Jen; and who's fault is that? She didn't have to go alone. She could have made better choices…

I was trying to help…I hate seeing you both like this…

Jen; oh my heart melts. You know what Hayley..Congrats on today…im going..

Hayley; Oh no you don't Gilmore. You don't get to take the moral high ground here.. I am doing this for you…If circumstances were different and I hadn't helped her I'd have never heard the end of it…I love you and you're my best friend. Yes it breaks me to know your hurting…but I cant not help Tilly out…I cant see her struggle and deep down you don't want me to do that…So why don't…..

Jen interrupts ..Whatever…Good for you for playing the good Samaritan"

That being the last of the conversation as Jen put the phone down..throughing it on the dash board burying her hands and face on the stirring wheel breaking her heart.

Hayley was fuming Jen had put the phone down" That cow …She moaned..

Tilly was in a state…Hayley I am so so so sorry you've been dragged into this. I should never have come here ..I should never have asked you for help. Wiping tear after tear..

"Tils you never. I offered you a helping hand…Look if im honest I knew this was gonna happen. I knew Jen would be angry when she found out…I wish I told her…I should have told her …I didn't expect much else from her to be honest…!

I know but its my fault" Tilly cried. If I had handled things differently…

Tilly I can be blunt? Hayley asked…

Tilly nodding…

"Look babe…If Jen had told me she was seeing a student I'd have beat her for it…Told her to end things. But that was before I met you…I see what she see's….I haven't seen her as happy as she is when your around in years…

But fact remains babe ..You are young. You are a teenager and you don't have much life experience…what that Diane put on you was unfair. That was a hell of a choice for a young girl…I aint patronising you Tilly and don't want you to think im belittling your maturity…

…But there was no way I was gonna let you find your Barings in this city alone…Your to young for it…"

But Jen? She's mad with you…And your best friends..Ive come between that "Tilly cries..

Yeah we are …and have been since we were like 5...yes im worried she is angry. That cow can hold a grudge. it's a trait she gets from her mother so it had to be a bad one…She is stubborn Tilly that you know. But im not worried in the thought we wont get through this! Jen will come round..Im not gonna call or harass her because that wont work….I will let her cool off…Let her think the situation through and she will see…She will see its for the best…Hayley explains…

She loves you Tils….She will come round. That im sure off…

Tilly wasn't sure. She felt like she had ruined everything. She felt guilty that the best friends were now fighting because of her….

As Hayley and Tilly sit silently reviewing the situation separately Hayley looks at Tilly…

I do know one thing though Tils…Hayley said warmly…

Causing Tilly to look over at her….

Its been what 3 months now? You look a mess…Liam says Jen is a mess…I think its about time you cut this shit out and sort it….

Jen isn't going to wait forever…She will get to a point where she will become cold and bitter…I think you need to get your ass back to Hollyoaks…Face up to what's going on and become the adult you almost are…What im trying to say is…Go get my girl….Stop piss assing around and claim what's yours…

Tilly took in all Hayley was saying….Her heart thumping through her chest…With a smile she nodded her head…..

Hayley smiled wiped Tilly's tears….You go home…sort this out… Only You can stop Yourself and Jen feeling like this…

Tilly swallowed hard….Think I might need a train ticket…She smiled….

"Well best we get you one then" Hayley winked nudging the red head….


	92. Chapter 92

Another week had gone by and Tilly still hadn't booked her ticket home…She was meeting Hayley for coffee and knew she would be on her case about it…..

"Matilda red head! How's it going? Hayley asked as she walked into the coffee shop….

Hayley? Hey…Tilly replied getting up to order some coffee….Cold out there huh?

"Yeah icebox…Hayley replied taking a seat…..

"Sooooooooooooooooo when do you leave? She asked sipping her hot coffee…..

Tilly looked at her then away to the floor…"I…ummmm

"Oh red….C'mon you was all for it last week…Hayley moaned…

"I know….But. Well what with moving into my new place and that…You know I've been busy…

Hayley shook her head.."That's excuses Missy….

As Tilly was about to answer her phone rang….

"Oh its my mum …I better answer…If I don't she panics…Like ive been murdered in the big bad city…Tilly jokes…causing Hayley to giggle…

"Hello mother" Tilly smiles…

As Tilly listens to her mum speaks her smile leaves her face and is replaced with a frown…

"Oh god…"When? Is dad ok? She asks…

Hayley is slightly concerned by Tilly's reaction to her mum and nudges her leg. Mouthing "You ok…?

Tilly nods…

"Ok mum ..I'll be home tomorrow…Love you too…Oh and tell dad im thinking of him….

As Tilly hangs up she pouts,…

"What's happened Tils? Hayley asks..

Its my dads Aunt…She's died…Tilly sulks….

"Oh shit…Im so sorry babes? Hayley says wrapping her arm around Tilly….

"Thanks Hay…I know it sounds mean but im not exactly upset…I mean I only met her a few times. I just feel sad for my dad….they become close ya know…Him helping to take care of her when she became sick….

Hayley just nodded…Well looks like you have to go home now? She smiled. .giving Tilly a wink…

"Yup…And at least if Jen does reject me….It wont be a wasted journey…Tilly said

Speaking of Jen…..Have you heard from her?

Hayley looked sad. ."Nope…Gotta say Tils this is the longest she's been mad with me…..7"

Im sorry babes.."Tilly replied…feeling bad about everything…"Why don't you come up with me?

Hayley let out a loud laugh…"Oh hell Noooo…This is a job for you to do alone…besides I don't really wanna piss her off…She obviously hasn't cooled down yet….

"Oh so its ok for me to go when she's still mad…? Tilly joked slapping Hayley's arm gently…

"Yeah….Hayley laughed hitting Tilly back…You see how bad it is then let me know….

Tilly and Hayley laughed they had become good friends since Hayley took Tilly under her wing…

Jen's day was dragging she wasn't in the mood to be at work…Liam had left the flat in a tip and headed off to work early…Which annoyed Jen …now she was stuck supervising a history class because the teacher had gone home sick….

She was still reeling from discovering her best friend had kept secrets from her…Deep down she knew she wasn't really mad that Hayley had taking Tilly under her wing.. she was more upset about the fact Hayley could see the girl she loved all the time and she couldn't…"Jealous of my own best friend? Jen thought to her self….

Jen picked up a book to hide the fact she was using her phone from the students…

Finding Hayley's number she started typing…

"Hellloooo best friend..

Ok so your right im an idiot..

Im so sorry I kicked off at you like I did..

Truth is I was just jealous…She's there with you and not me…

But im over it now.! In fact im over the whole You know who thing..

Hope you can forgive me?

Love you much xxx Jen xxx

Jen put her phone away quickly as the bell rung…"Ok guys As your teacher isn't here today I'll let you off handing in your homework…As im sure by some of your faces you haven't completed it…Make sure you bring it next lesson though…No excuses…

Jen smiled as the class cheered…"Enjoy the rest of you day"…she added as her class left…

Jen wishing she could enjoy her day how ever she was heading to a school council meeting then home to clean up what looked like the aftermath of a house party…Liam's cleaning up after himself to avoid Jen having extra stress didn't last long ..Although she couldn't be to mad at him ..he had been there for her in e very way he could possibly the last few months…

Tilly returns from the toilet and sits back at the table…"What's with the smile?

Well as you were using the loo…I got a message from Jennifer….Hayley grins..

"Oh my god really? Tilly smiles..

"Yup" ..showing Tilly the message. As Tilly reads her face falls.."Oh great…She sulks..

She's over "You know who" Tilly moans. Using air quotes..

Hayley giggled…Yeah so over ""You know who" she cant even type your name lol…But look at the first bit." .Jealous because she's there with you and not me " Ignore the last bit babe.. That's Gilmore saving face….

Tilly is feeling sad…she thinks she's blown it…"I don't share your enthusiasm "

Oh for god sakes..Hayley rolls her eyes. .Lets see" She smiles typing on her phone…

Reading out loud what she's typing…

"Baby Bird

You know I forgive you. There was nothing to forgive

You're a stubborn cow at times…;0)

Im glad your over it…Although you and I both now your full of shit ha ha!..

Tilly's well by the way! ..She still sulking. Like you!

Tell me im wrong?

Love you xxx

Oh my god Hays you cant send that? Tilly gasps…

"To late I already did…"Hayley giggles…

Seconds later Hayley's phone beeps…"That be her…

Tilly breaths out loud…Nervous as to what Jen's reply will be…

Im glad your not mad at me…Its been a tough week not talking to you

Yes im stubborn…

Im glad she's well….

She's still sulking? Mmmmmmmmmmmm cant say that doesn't make me feel a little better…

Hate that you know me so well…

Call you later xxx

"What did she say? Tilly asks leaning in to get a glimpse Of Hayley's phone…

"Tilly im sorry .."Hayley said with a sad face…

Tilly swallowed hard…"She means it don't she?

Hayley breaks the seriousness And laughs…"As if…Look…She says handing Tilly the phone to read…

Tilly smiles…"That women never just answers yes or no does she? Tilly jokes…

Nah she doesn't like to give much away does Jen…But least you know? I mean she probably wont make it easy for you…But you know deep down she is gagging to get her hands on you…Hayley joked…

Tilly rolled her eyes….You have like the dirtiest mind ever…

"Yeah so….Hayley laughed…So train ticket….Lets go to your get a bag packed then I'll take you to the station…should be loads trains heading that way….

Tilly finished her coffee….C'mon then…..Getting to her feet….

Hayley and Tilly head to the car heading off in the direction of Tilly's little studio flat…

As they make there way in Hayley looks around .."Not bad Tils…Not bad at all…I mean my bathrooms bigger then the whole place. .She laughs…but its cosy…

"And affordable…Plus it's a thousand times better then the halls at Uni….Here I can work…and sleep for that matter…And no one eats your food…Tilly laughs ..throwing clothes into a bag…

"Im ready…Tilly smiles. Then laughs at the site of Hayley who is in her kitchen area holding her hands either side of her…

"What are you doing? Tilly asks with a raised eyebrows..

Hayley laughs…"Babe do you know if I rock side to side I can actually touch both your walls?

Tilly burst into laughter…You crack me up"…

Hayley giggled too.."Ok so you ready?. Let me look at you…She jokes sorting Tilly fringe out…

You packed enough clothes..?

Tilly nods..

"You have enough cash?

Tilly nodded again…

"You ready to go get your women?

Tilly shook her head. Biting her lip.."Im nervous…verging on afraid…

"Don't be. It will be ok? Hayley says reassuring her…

"Im blaming you if it all goes pear shaped…Tilly tells her…

Hayley smiled.."Ok then…With a wink she opens the door….Lets go…

Jen has finally arrived home…Not looking forward to the mess that awaits her…Opening the door she frowns…Looking around the place is spotless….Her jaw drops and a frown forms on her face…

Liam? She calls…

"Alright sis? He shouts back from the kitchen…

Jen still cant believe he has cleaned the whole flat….Cooking? She asked shocked…

"Yeah..sorry about the flat…I didn't have time this moring..Thought I'd better get back and clean it…I kept picturing the horror on your face …I bet you was cursing me?…"He jokes..

Jen smiled.."Well I wasn't pleased I cant tell you that…"

Yeah that's why I've cooked for you….Its only pasta bake. But its something aye?

Jen kissed her brother on the cheek…And to think I use to hate you being around….She winked..

"Gee thanks" He laughed…

"Im gonna take a shower while you finish my dinner. She said sarcastically

Liam threw the teas towel at her in retaliation to her comment…

Hayley and Tilly are at the station.. Tilly has purchased her ticket…

"Good timing…Tilly smiles…My trains in 10 minutes…

"Sweet" Hayley claps…

"You don't have to wait…I mean if you have things to do? Tilly explain…

Piss off….Im making sure your getting on that train Lady….Hayley nudged….

Tilly it will be ok…I promise…

Tilly shook her head…Im just worried you know? I haven't seen her in so long …what if she rejects me? What will I say to her?

Hayley grabbed Tillys head and sat her down on a bench,,,

"Look sweet cheeks …Jen can be a right tough nut when she wants to be…She might give you the cold shoulder but you push her…Like you did before…Make her miss you again.. make her want you…throw yourself at her if you have too. .Hayley laughs…Jen cant resist you…if she could then it would never have got past that cheeky smooch on the beach…That girl of mine would never take a risk with her life like she did…if she could of she would of stopped it…trust me….

Tilly took in all Hayley had said…She trusted her judgement after all everything she had said before worked out to be true…."Ok…I trust you…..Tilly smiles..

Good ! right C'mon your trains here. .Let me know you get there ok…? Hayley demanded hugging Tilly walking her to her train…

"Oh and remember. If at first you don't succeed?

Yes ok….I hear you" Tilly mocked…Getting on the train.,. None of them said good bye they just waved…As Tilly took her seat she lent back on the chair. .Taking a deep breath…She has the next few hours to plan her attack….Waving again at Hayley as the train pulls off…

Hayley stands smiling and waving…"Good luck my little red" She whispers to herself

Tilly was on her way home….


	93. Chapter 93

Its 10pm and Tilly's train has pulled into Chester station…As she drags her bag across the platform she is greeted by the smiling faces of her parents…Running towards them she drops her bag and hugs her dad…."Im so sorry daddy? She says hugging him tightly….

"Missed you love" He replies…Taking her bag….

Tilly hugs her mum.."Hey mum. She smiles..

"Hey baby" Lets get you home aye…Carol smiles….

As Tilly stands in her room looking around she smiles…Her room is exactly how she left it… all that's changed is the bedding…Her mum changed it when she knew she was coming home…

As Tilly wonders around she stops in her tracks…Staring at her wall…There It is in all its glory..

The gormley painting…The painting that holds so many memories. .So much hope. So much love…Tilly smiles and runs her fingers over Jen's signature….

The door knocks…"Can I come in love?

"Of coarse you can mum" Tilly laughs opening the door…

"So glad your home love…Place is an empty shell with out you…Her mum smiles…

"Its good to be home mum…Even if its not for the right reasons. She frowned…

Tilly's mum nodded in agreement.."Love I want to talk to you" She says…

Sitting on Tilly's bed patting the space next to her to Tilly to join her…

As Tilly does so her mum strokes her face…"Your so grown up now…I never really saw it when you was home…You were always my little Matilda…

"Mum…Tilly cringes..

Carol laughs. You know what I mean….I just saw you as my little girl…But that changed when you left…I realised that your are a women…A women who went through some of the most memorable experiences of a young persons life…Well anyone life really…

Tilly was slightly confused she had no idea what her mother was babbling on about.."Mum? What you going on about? She giggles…

Carol becomes slightly embarrassed…Im talking about you….You falling in love…

Tilly assumes she is referring to Tilly telling her about the older person she had feelings for before she left…"Mum I wouldn't worry about it,. .seriously..

"Im not worried Tilly…In actual fact I like her…I think she's a lovely girl." Carol smiled..

Tilly looked shocked. She had to catch her breath.."What? She gasped…

Carol laughed" Oh Tilly if you could see your face love….Don't look so shocked…I know…

I know who she is….

"How? Tilly gasped again.,.

"Well love you described her so well. Soon as I saw her and she spoke I knew…

Tilly rose to her feet…"wait you've spoke to Jen?

Carol nodded." .Yep !..Had her here for coffee and a chat as well?

Tilly cant believe her ears. .her mum and Jen sat having coffee? No way!

Mum! Are you being serious? I mean how? Tilly asked puzzled…

"Well….Your old collage had a Arty thing on at the coffee shop ..so I popped in to see if any of your drawings were on show..

Tilly rolled her eyes.. she found it amusing that her mum had no idea about Art…

"The head was asking me how you were and I asked about your dreawings..?He asked a certain Art teacher…Soon as she said the statue painting that was on show…Like that one there. Carol said pointing at Tilly's painting on the wall…

Soon as she said she painted it and smiled at me…Well I knew…

"Oh mum…please tell me you didn't say anything to her ? Tilly worried…

Well yeah I did…Carol smiled..

Tilly buried her head in her hands.."Kill me now….

Carol laughed …relax love…I said I knew…and told her we would have to talk. She came over. We spoke. She's actually a lovely girl…I like her….

Tilly smiled…"And the fact she is ….was my teacher?

Carol flipped her hand…Oh well….not like she's middle aged is it…And anyways she isn't any more. Carol winked heading towards the door…

"Oh and you dad knows…."Wasn't over the mood but you know him…

Tilly smiled….

"I take it your be seeing her? Carol asked..

"That's the plan…Tilly replied biting her lip….

Carol smiled at her daughter and winked.."Good luck my love…

Tilly sat alone on her bed ..she couldn't take it all that's has happened since she's been gone. Her mother and lover making friends? Her dad knowing about it? And accepting it….Tilly couldn't help smile…All that was needed now was for Jen to fall into her arms and there lives would be complete…No one could prove they were an item whilst Tilly was a student…Diane couldn't do anything because she had no proof and she promised. And with Tilly's parents on board Tilly felt save about the whole thing…The only person that held the key to making it all right was Jen…

Jen woke from a better night sleep…she'd only woke once in the night which was a first because most nights she wakes 3-4 times ..Constantly restless…

She felt like maybe she was getting better…Maybe the pain was starting to heal slightly..

As she got ready for work she looked out of the window at the gloomy weather…She spotted Diane and Sinead heading to the shops…"Screwing her face up and letting out a moan….She still couldn't bring herself to speak to Diane…even being around her at school was bad enough….As Jen sneaks out of the flat trying to avoid Diane she is met with the bellow of Sinead…

"Hey Jen….She calls…

"Jen stops closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath. She turns to face them

"Hi….

"Are you driving to collage? I really cant be bothered to walk in…Just cause she's on a health kick don't mean we all are…"Sinead moaned pointing at Diane….

"Uh yeah..Jen replied…She was actually walking but thought of Sinead offering her to walk with them was enough to change her mind..

"Cool and I hitch a lift? Sinead asked..

Jen nodded and looked at Diane…

Diane could see Jen still wasn't in any mood to talk to her or even make polite conversation..

"What ya like aye? Diane asks. Tapping Sinead's arm…

"You coming with? Sinead asks Diane…

"Uh no…I'll walk…lazy…Diane replied..

"Suit yourself|" Sinead shrugged linking Jen's arm…"Sees ya later then…

Jen rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for any of the O'Connor's today not when she finally felt a little better…

Tilly strolls through the village slowly taking in the familiar surrounds. She had never noticed how small the place was till now….As she heads into the gym she is met with Liam at the reception desk in a world of his own….

"Penny for em? Tilly smiled..

Liam came out of his daze…"Tilly? Wow you're the last person I'd expect to see….

Oh thanks" Tilly laughed..

"Oh no…no sorry that wasn't what I meant…Liam apologised..

"Its ok Liam..Im pulling your leg…

Liam smiled.."So…what brings you home? He asked raising his eyebrow as if to say like he don't know…

"Well my Dads Aunt has pasted away..Im here for her funeral…Tilly explained..

"Oh shit….Sorry to hear that. Liam told her..

"Tilly shrugged it off…Its cool…I didn't really know her…

Liam felt a little relieved Tilly wasn't upset. He's been struggling to cope with Jen's emotions lately. Anyone else's would send him over the edge….

So? How is she? Tilly asks nervously..

"Better? Liam smiled…She's just left for work. Few minutes earlier you would have bumped into her actually…..

Tilly spun around to look over her shoulder…"Oh good…I don't think I'd want my first time seeing her to be passing by in the village…Liam can I ask you something?

Liam nodded….

What do you think her reaction will be when she see's me?Tilly whispered biting her lip..

"Liam was unsure…I honestly don't know Tilly…One day I would say she would probably break down and cry and run into your arms…The next it could be that she might just pretend you did exist and walk straight through you…Jen is so up and down I really couldn't say….

Tilly frowns it wasn't exactly what she wanted to her but its what she expected…

And today? She asks….

Today I haven't spoke to her left before she got up and only seen her out the window cause Sinead was screaming her name…Liam joked. That girls voice goes through me…

Tilly laughed. She knew exactly what he meant…Well I guess I'll have to see for myself at some point…"Tilly smiled heading out the door…

"Oh Liam…Can you not say im back? You know if you see her?

Liam nodded and gave Tilly the thumbs up…

Tilly hurried back across the village. She was careful not many people see her…she didn't want to bump into any of her school friends….She was her for Jen and Jen only…if she Bumps into the gang she will be stuck with them the whole time she's home….

Jen's day is over she rushes out of collage incase Sinead stops her again. Her journey to collage had be horrendous…All Sinead done was go on and on about Bart and his weed taking..Jen couldn't help but think of how mature Tilly was compared to the bellowing scouse sat next to her..

As she parks the car up she heads over to the gym to see Liam…

"Brother?

Hey sister…What can I do for you…Liam asks..

"Arghhh not much. Just wondered if you fancy A take away later…Jen smiles…My treat?

Liam takes it Jen hasn't seen Tilly yet so decides to decline her offer…Sorry sis I made plans with the lads..Darrens got the footy on…

Jen pouted..Nevermind..its ok….I'll just eat alone….Again…she sulked..

Liam felt awful…Awwwwe Jen..I could cancel…

Jen laughed ..no im kidding…Don't be silly…I have some work to do anyways…

Tilly heads up the alleyway at the side of Chez Chez When she quickly stops…She see's her…Stood metres away…Her heart races. Her hands sweaty ..Salvia forming over and over again in her mouth…

Tilly steps back into the shadow…just watching the love of her life talk to her brother…

Right im heading home for a bath…Jen explained…

Alright sis" Liam replied stroking her arm…

As Jen heads towards her flat Tilly takes the opportunity to speak to her…As Jen approaches she attempts to step out in front of her. But her legs wont move. She attempts to call her name but her voice has gone..Jen walks by and into her apartment block…

Tilly kicks the wall…"DAMN IT…she shouts at herself…She missed her chance…Liam is stood at the gym door watching everything…Holding her hands out gesturing to Tilly about what went wrong…

Tilly shook her head..

Liam beckons her over…Here" ..Handing her a piece of paper…"I take it you don't have it anymore.?

Tilly looked down at the paper. It had Jen's phone number on it…

"Maybe that will be easier then hiding out in ally ways " he joked…

Tilly rolled here eyes…"I guess that is a little creepy. She joked back…

Tilly heads to the folly. She needs to think about what she's going to do next…

As she sits there in silence she hold her phone in her hands. Typing and deleting over 10 different messages…

What can she say in a few lines that would make up for the last few months…,,,,

Jen hear's her mobile beep but she's enjoying her bath so much she ignores in for now…

Tilly waits alone at the folly for 20minutes hoping Jen would reply but no such luck…She contemplates calling Maddie to see what she's up to but decides better of it…The only other people she would like to see other then Jen is Esther and George. George however is in London spending time with Ryan and his family …

Tilly feels the air getting colder so heads off in the direction of the Dog…..

Jen is out the bath drying her self off then her phone beeps again….As she picks it up she smiles…Hayley had texted her telling her she's glad they have made up and that she is sure the future is going to be better for Jen…

Jen smiles and Texts her back…as she places her phone down she notices the message from earlier…

Its from a number she doesn't know. It isn't stalled in her phone…it read..

"What would your reaction be If I asked you to meet me? X

Jen frowned…she had no idea who the message was from. She wondered if maybe it was sent to her phone by accident…

She was going to ignore it then thought maybe this person was trying to reach out to someone and would hate it for them to be waiting for a reply but would never come….so she typed back…

Hi

Think maybe you have the wrong number…

Tilly receives the message …Her first thought was she does want to know..shes blew me out…

Then she wondered if maybe it was because Jen didn't recognise the number..Tilly changed her number when she moved to London…and deleted Jen's so she wouldn't be tempted to contact her…

Tilly bit her lip and typed again…

"Lets try that again…

If I asked you to meet me what would you say?

Xx T

Tilly sent the message feeling a little scared of what would happen next…Would she get a message back…Would it be one she doesn't want? Or would Jen ignore her completely ..Thinking about it Tilly wasn't sure which on she preferred….

Jen stands in her room staring at her phone.. her eyes are fixated on the T at the end of the message…

Her hands shaking so uncontrollably she almost drops her phone…Jen thuds down on to her bed letting out a loud sigh….When she woke up this morning she had no idea what kind of day this would be…If she could have predicted it.. she would never had imagined this…

Jen keeps reading and reading the message…Shaking her head in disbelief. She had dreamed of this for months and months…Going over and over what she would do. Now the moment had arrived she had no clue what to do….

Tilly heads into the Dog…

Wow hey Tilly love" Long time no see…Jacqui calls out…

"Oh hi jac…Tilly smiles…

What can I get you love?

Nothing to drink thanks. .I was actually looking for Esther….Tilly says looking around…

"Oh sorry love…she's gone to see her Mum for the weekend…Jacqui explained. Her and Frankie have gone…

"Oh …Tilly sulked…Never mind..

Sinead's at ours with Bart though…Well she was when I left…

"If im honest Jacqui im only really back because my Aunt has died. I don't really have time to see everyone…

Awwwwe sorry love" Jacqui said..

"Its ok..thanks….would you um….Not mention to Sinead or Bart that im back…Tilly asked looking uncomfortable for asking….

"Point taken ..My lips are sealed love…Jacqui smiled doing a zip motion across her mouth…

Tilly smiled…thanks…

Tilly decides she has to press Jen…so she types again…

"Is that a no?

Xx T

10 minutes later and still no reply…

Tilly sends another…

If it's a no can u just text me back…No? xx T

Tilly smiled .."Im not giving up till you tell me to Gilmore…She said quietly…

Jen let the tears fall onto her cheeks. .She is reading the messages over and over. Her thumb hovers over the reply button then the delete …She cant bring herself to message back yet wondering where Tilly is …..

Knowing she is close by sends chills down her spine…But not in a bad way…..

Jen catches her breath and wipes her tears…she begins to type…

I think things are best left how they are….

We have gone so long now ..would be stupid to look back…Jen

She decided her heart couldn't take another knock back so she put her brave face on shut her heart out…Send…

All of a sudden Jen had a strong urge for a very large glass of brandy…Brandy was the drink she had when she was stressed out….wine wasn't strong enough to remove the tension…looking through the cupboards in the kitchen to see if her stash was still there…"Damn…" She moaned. Liam must have drank it…She gets dressed grabs her bag and heads to the Dog….they probably just stock enough to take the tension away….

Tilly reads the message with a frown…She know now she would have much preferred Jen not to have texted back…The rejection cut her deep…As she read the message again she remembered what Hayley told her. ..if at first you don't succeed….Tilly giggled…

"Ok Gilmore…hard to get it is…" she said to herself..

As Tilly stared at the water contemplating her next move something made her look up…There she was. Again…walking into the pub….Alone…Tilly stood to attention…this was it…No hiding. No texting..Now it was face to face…

"Ok Evans….Lets do this….rubbing her hands together to warm them up….her feet feel light. She feels like she cant walk but adrenaline takes over…Forcing her feet to move Tilly wonders into the pub…Luckily for her Jacqui is no longer working so it wouldn't be odd her coming back in…She stands at the bar looking for Jen…then she spots her yellow bag on the floor. She cant see her but she knows its her bag. .Tilly smiles and walks over…Jen is still hovering over her phone…

Can I buy you a drink?/….


	94. Chapter 94

**Thank you for being patient I know I've left you with lots of cliff-hangers but it is all worth it..Lol **

**ENJOY..XX**

**Tilly's heart is racing she's finally done it. .she has spoke…Jen is in front of her. .There is no hiding behind Text messages…If Jen was going to tell Tilly where to go she had to do it face to face…**

**Tilly noticed Jen was drinking Brandy…not a good sign but there was no going back now….**

**Jen freezes that voice runs through her blood ..she turns her head slowly to look up…**

**She looks like she's seen a ghost…**

"**Well? Tilly asks…What do you say?**

**Tilly leans on the chair to balance herself. .she felt faint…she was afraid she would pass out…**

**Jen swallows hard…She cant speak so she nods instead…**

**Tilly smiles…Turning to the bar. Darren? Can we have a bottle of red please..2 glasses…She smiled…**

**Next question….Tilly bites hard on her bottom lip…."May I? She asks nodding to the seat opposite Jen..**

**Jen looks at the chair in front of her then up at Tilly again…As she is about to speak Darren heads over…**

"**There you go ladies.." One bottle of the dogs finest,…Enjoy…**

"**Thanks..Tilly says…**

**Jen fills the glasses up…which Tilly takes as a yes to her request to sit….**

**The women just sit in silence for what seems like hours but was in fact 2-3 minutes,…**

**I got your text message,,Tilly smiled sipping the wine…Squinting at its sharpness..**

"**Didn't take notice I see" Jen replies coldly…**

"**You know me Jen..never really did take a lot of notice when you told me no…"Tilly smiled trying to hide her fear….**

**Jen wanted to smile at Tilly's front but held it in. Sipping her wine…**

**Tilly still squirming at the bitter taste of the wine…**

"**I take it your taste buds haven't caught up to your Uni lifestyle…Jen says raising her eye brows…**

**Tilly shakes her head…Nope…not a fan of this to be fair…**

"**Darren can I have a bottle of white please. She called over…**

"**Why order it if you don't like it? Jen asked sarcastically…**

"**Its your fav…Tilly muttered…**

**Darren brought over more wine.."You two making a night of it?. He joked…**

**Tilly rinsed the wine through her mouth removing the taste of the red away…**

**Better? Jen asked. Still keeping the cold exterior ..in some way she felt she needed to protect herself still….**

**Tilly taps her fingers on the table…it felt very awkward all the things she had planned to say had know been lost in the moment…**

**Hayley tells me you've been offered a promotion? Head of the Art department right?**

**Hayley told you? Jen pouts…**

**Yeah she lets me know how your doing now and again ..Tilly replied..**

"**Smmmmmmmmmmh Jen moaned.." funny that she never mentioned you" .Jen said angrily…**

"**Jen that's my fault…Look I never wanted to come between the two of you. She was just helping me out…Tilly explained…**

**She hated being the third person…she hated keeping things from you …she….**

**I know Tilly…Jen intupted ..Taking a large mouthful of wine…She has explained it all to me…**

**Im not angry she helped you out Tilly…Im angry she kept it from me….**

**Tilly nodded she understood why Jen was angry…**

**Uni's going well? Jen asked…**

**Tilly nodded swallowing the wine …yeah. .yeah its ok…pretty much how you described it to be…I haven't really embraced the social side. But the rest is cool…**

**The two both knew the chit chat wasn't really what either of them wanted to hear but for now it was something…**

**Jen couldn't take it no longer.. She knew they had to talk….as hard as it was for her she took the lead…**

**So I got your letter…Liam gave it to me….Jen said quietly..**

"**Yeah? I asked him to hold it for you till the time was right…Tilly whispered…**

**Well after Diane blurted out what she had done he had no choice…Jen snapped back..**

**Tilly's shot up so fast she thought it would fly off…"She told you?**

**Jen nodded…She thought you did. So she tried to justify it…**

**Question is Tilly why didn't you tell me? Why did you think it would be better to do what you did?**

**Tilly felt like she was being told off she bowed her head…."I was afraid…**

**Jen frowned…She knows Tilly must have felt like her world was crashing down on her…all of a sudden she looks very young in Jen's eyes and Jen feels for her…**

"**I was afraid that you would want to risk it and leave and Diane would have called the police…Either way Jen I was going to lose you…**

**I couldn't make that choice for myself so I did what I was told…Tilly added…**

**You hurt me Tilly….And I know I've done it to you over and over in the early stages…But this…..licking her lips gaining her composers…This was different. This was real…**

**This was painful…**

**I know jen…I felt it too..Tilly butted in….**

**At least you knew why? Jen cried…I had to stay her alone…with everything around me reminding me of you…I couldn't understand why all of a sudden you didn't want me any more.,..**

**That wasn't the case..Tilly urged..**

**I know that now….But then…shaking her head…Then I felt like my world had ended…I let you in Tilly…Even though every part of me told me not to…My heart won and I opened it up for you. I was willing to end my career for you…And for you to just walk out on me….jen was welling up she wiped her eyes removing the build up of tears….**

**Tilly had no words she had her head down looking at her hands…She knows Jen understands why she did what she did….But now right her Tilly realised that was probably the worst move she made…Jen was right at least she knew why….**

**Jen see's the pain Tilly is going through ..they could sit her all day telling each other how angry they are or how painful its been…..But here they are…sat opposite each other…**

"**As much as I want to hate you….As much as I wish I could just walk away from you and carry on living my life…Fact remains is…..Jen stopped what she was saying ..causing Tilly to look up at her…**

**Jen looks at those big beautiful emerald eyes she has longed for …for so long…The fact is Tilly….I've….shaking her head….Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly….I've missed you…and as hard as its been….If I had to go through it all again just be sat here…..like this …..right now….with you in front of me….I would..**

**Tears roll down Tilly's cheeks. .Her eyes come to life and a smile spreads across her face…"I was always coming back for you Jen…..Just kept praying you hadn't moved on….**

**Jen laughed under her breath…"As if…**

**I missed you too….Everyday second of the day…Look…Tilly said holding her phone out showing Jen she is her screen saver…**

**Jen frowned…Weirdo…**

**Tilly laughed…Yup…You know what else weird. But in a good way?**

**Jen raised her eye brow**

**The fact we have been here together for over an hour now and you haven't looked around to see if anyone's watching…Tilly commented…**

**Jen doesn't look around at Tillys revelation…she sips her wine …"That's because I really don't care…**

**I have been though hell these last few months…I've cried more times then I care to remember…I haven't slept properly since you left…**

"**Your eaten? Tilly questioned. Noticing Jen is thinner then before…**

**Or eaten…No…so people looking at us sat here is the least of my worries…I say let them look…Jen smiled…Which melted Tilly's heart…**

"**There it is! I didn't think I was gonna see that again Tilly smiled….**

**For the first time Jen could look at Tilly and it not hurt…**

**Jen"? In my letter…I mean what I said…I love you….I love you more now then I ever did…Im glad Diane sent me away…Because it made me realise that there is nothing out there in the big wide world better for me….All I want is you….Nothing else…nothing…Tilly explained…**

**Jen smiled…Why do you always say stuff like that? Stuff that just cant be beaten..? **

**Tilly giggled..Ok so Jen didn't say it back but she didn't tell her she didn't love her…Which Tilly was happy with…**

**Jen lifted her empty bottle…Another?**

**Tilly shook her head…Im still not a fan …Look can we get out of here?**

**Oh you have somewhere you need to be?**

**No ..NO Tilly said urgently. I didn't mean just me. I meant…Tilly became shy…I mean us…I don't know how much longer I can sit her before I feel the urge to jump over this table to kiss you. She adds…**

**Causes Jen to blush and laugh…**

"**What? Tilly giggles…**

"**I've been sat on my hands for the last 10 minutes because I could feel them getting closer to yours…Jen tells her…**

**Both laugh and look into each others eyes….**

**C'mon? Tilly smiles Rising off her chair holding her hand out for Jen's….**

**Jen takes her hand…Tilly throws £20 on the table for the wine…**

"**I'll get that "Jen says…**

"**Nah..it's the first time I've brought you a drink…well a legal one anyways…Tilly smiles pulling Jen out the pub…..**

**As the two arrive back at Jen's Tilly take a moment to look around…"It looks different" She says…**

"**Yeah I had a little move around" Jen replies from the kitchen…**

**Tilly states at the painting that holds its place above Jen's sofa….Its of the back of a naked women holding an umbrella…."Please don't tell me this is one you've painted" She begs. Not liking the thought of Jen seeing another Naked women….**

**Jen laughs…"Uh its not. I saw it at a market and brought it…**

"**Oh..Phew…Tilly joked…Where's the gormley one gone..? **

**Jen emerges from the kitchen holding 2 bottles of wine…Its um….Its behind the sofa…I couldn't look at it …To many memories. You know…!**

**Tilly didn't take her eyes off the painting.."Yeah I know, I left mine in my room at home…**

**Jen smiled. They both felt the same about those statues….**

"**Ok so rose or white"? Jen asked shaking the bottles…**

**Tilly stood staring at Jen taking in her beauty…Seeing her for the first time all over again…She slowly walks over to Jen …this action causing Jen's breathing to become heavy..**

"**I don't wine…Tilly says..**

"**Oh..Um soft drink? Coffee? Tea? Jen asks…**

**Tilly bites her lips running her eyes over Jen's body,,,**

"**I don't want wine….I don't want. Tea or coffee….Tilly added as she walked closer to jen….Inches away she tells her…I don't want to talk about your decor.,. Or your work ….or Uni…or London or anything else…Taking the bottles off Jen placing them on the kitchen side…**

**All I want….is….Taking Jen's face in her hands looking directly into those beautiful brown eyes that are now glazed with tears….**

**Tilly smiled stroking Jen's cheek with her thumb…."All I want is to kiss you….**

"**Jen swallowed hard. Catching her breath….what are you waiting for then? She asked….nervous as anything…**

**Tilly smiled and slowly pushed her lips on to Jen's Both feeling winded at the feel of each other…**

**The kiss was soft and small…As Tilly pulled away. She smiled…I'd wait 3 months for that again!"…**

"**I wouldn't" Jen replied grabbing Tillys waist…Pulling her in tightly feeling her body against hers….Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen's neck as they increased the deepness of their kiss…Jen entered her tongue. The feel of her younger lover in her Arms sent her into over drive…Her arms no longer ached…Her heart no longer sore…Everything was where it should have been…**

**Tilly pushed Jen up against the kitchen unit…entering the front of Jen's underwear…Feeling Jen's heated area stroking her with force…Jen pulled away…"Wait" Stop….**

**Tilly stopped instantly.."What? Are you worried Liam will come back? Shell we go next door….**

"**No..Jen said shaking her head….Its not that…I just…..**

"**What? What's up? Tilly asked…**

"**Its just…Jen closes her eyes taking Tillys hands holding them to her chest…I just need a minute…Im a little over welmed..That's all….**

"**Tilly smiled…this was the first time she saw Jen venerable when it came to them being intimate…**

"**Shell we stop? Take things slowly? Tilly asked..**

**Jen smiled ..would you mind? Its not that I don't want you Tilly…because my god…I do. I really do. I just feel….**

**Tilly stopped Jen talking by Kissing her….As long as im here with you I don't care how slow we go" **

**Jen kissed Tilly softly and stroked her fringe from her eyes…"I forgot to tell you earlier…."I love you too….**

**Tilly smiled at Jen wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck…**

**Tilly had her girl back…All they had to do now was find away to make it work….**


	95. Chapter 95

Tilly and Jen are sat on the sofa. .Tilly is led on Jen's lap enjoying the feel of Jen playing with her hair…

"You know what's really amazing? Tilly asked Jen…

"What?

The fact that we can just sit here like this …together. .without the worry of someone catching us….You know ? Like we don't have to hide in your room anymore….

Jen smiled and kissed the top of Tilly's head..

"Yup" And you know what's more amazing? She said…Is the fact we can do it as much as we like…

Tilly smiled lifting Jen's hand and placing a small kiss on it…

"You know it's a shame im only here for a few days….I'd have loved to have gone to the Gormley's with you….Sounds corny but its where we started….I'd have loved to have started this chapter of our lives there as well….

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moaned…Would have been nice..

As the two smile at each other Liam enters the flat…Making the two Jump…Tilly sits up quickly…

"Oh…Liam said shocked to see the two together…

"Liam" Jen gasped…Shifting herself to the sitting up position…

"Don't mind me" I'm only grabbing some stuff and I'll get out of your way….He smiled..

"You don't have to do that" Tilly told me….

"Yeah Tilly's right…Jen agreed .."Not on our account…

"Nah its cool…Me and rob and dodger are making a night of it. .few bevy's and all that "He smiled…

As he headed into his room. .Jen smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you…

Liam winked at her…

Once he was out the way…Tilly repositioned herself to the way she was…The two don't speak they just enjoy each others company. .Tilly is playing with Jen's hands holding them in her's…

"You know what I think" She says quietly…

I think your hand looks really bare without your promise ring on….

Jen smiled…she had removed the ring because it held so much hope for her and when Tilly left she couldn't bare to look at it daily

"Oh do you" She mocked..

Tilly nodded ..sitting up to look at Jen…"Yup…I do" So where is it…?

Jen looked deep into Tilly's eyes and popped her hand down her top pulling out a chain…the chain held her ring on it….

"It was to hard to look at everyday…But I felt lost without it" Jen said her cheeks turning slightly red…

Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen's neck opening the clasp of the chain sliding the ring into her hand…

"May I? She smiled…

Jen bit her bottom lip…Well that depends?

Tilly frowned un sure what Jen meant….On? She asked..

"Well…..It all depends on why your putting it there" ?Jen tells her..

Tilly thinks for a few seconds….placing a small kiss on Jen's lips she pulls away with a smile…

"Because it should have never left your finger in the first place…And because I want you to remember what it felt like when you gave it to me….Tilly becomes all serious…."Jen? I know I made mistakes. .But If you'll let me…I want to erase all that pain away…I want you to feel the way you did before all this happened…

"Tilly? Jen butted in…

"No. please…Tilly begged….I need to say this….I know you took it off because you couldn't look at it….Where as I kept mine on because I needed to look at it….You in scripted it "Until then" Well this is "Then"…So can I ? Please? Tilly asked holding the ring out….

Jen felt a little over welmed..For someone of Tilly's age she had an amazing way with words. Her words always made Jen well up….She smiled and held her finger our for Tilly to place her ring back where it belongs…

"That's better" Tilly grinned kissing Jen's hand again…

Tilly leys back down on Jen's lap staring at Jen's hand…."Is it bad that I feel so happy when my poor dad is grieving for her auntie?

"What? Jen asked confused…What do you mean grieving?

"Well my aunt dying and all…Tilly replies..

"Tilllllly? You didn't tell me your aunt died.."Jen gasps..

"Didn't I? Tilly asked

"Uh..noooooooooooo…If your Aunt has died what are you doing here? You should be with your family….Jen moved Tilly off her lap and stood up…."This is why your back? She askes..Looking out the window…

"Jen I was coming back anyways? It just so happened that my Dads aunt died…"Look I know that's sounds harsh but…..Well we weren't close…I mean I met her like….Tilly trying to think how many times they had met….." I don't know like 3 times….

"You still need to be with your family…Jen sulked..

Tilly laughed wrapping her arms around Jen's waist…"Are you trying to get rid of me?

Jen rolled her eyes" C'mon….You need to go home….

"Nope! I'm not going anywhere….Besides they know where I am….Tilly smiled..

"What? Your parents know you're here? With me?

Jen panicked

"Yes…Tilly giggled turning Jen around to face her…"What with you and my Mum being all friendly and stuff…

Jen's jaw dropped a little…"She told you?

Tilly nodded.." Yup…she also thinks you're a really lovely girl and Actually thinks her daughter has impeccable taste…She said laughing…

Jen rolled her eyes "Your so not funny"

"Yes….Yes I am..Tilly joked pulling Jen in for a kiss…

As Tilly pulls Jen tightly deepening the kiss…She lets out a small moan..Entreing Jen's mouth with her tongue. All of a sudden pulling away…"Oppps sorry.."She grimaces…

Jen strokes her hair "You don't have to be sorry" …

Yes…Yes I do…Tilly replied…"We are taking this slowly"…

Jen smiled although she felt a little silly Wanting to take things slowly when her and Tilly had been sexual so many times before…

"How about I go to deli and grab some cakes and we veg out and watch a movie? Tilly suggests

"Sound good to me? Jen agreed…

Tilly pops out for some treats while Jen heads into the bathroom to freshen up….Looking in the mirror at her reflection. For the first time in months she recognises who's staring back at her…Quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail and Appling some fresh lip gloss she heads back into the front room…Looking through her DVD collection …

As Tilly heads back she spots Diane and Sinead…Hiding on the steps near the deli…Hoping they don't see her…As she waits for the close to become clear she quickly runs into Jen's apartment block..

"What took you? Jen asked…

"I had a close call with Diane and Sinead…Had to hide out till they were gone…..Tilly said slightly out of breath…

"Hide? Jen asked raising her eye brows…"Why hide?

Tilly shrugged her shoulders.. "I don't want to see anyone else except you

"Tilly they are your friends? There gonna want to see you while your home "Jen frowned..

As Tilly sat on the floor next to Jen she handed her a box of cakes…

"And I told you…I don't want to see anyone…."My aunt is getting buried on Tuesday…So I'll be busy then and from now till then I want to spend every spare minute with you….

"Except I have work tomorrow? Jen sulked…so you could hang out with them then….

Not really if you have work they have collage…Tilly smirked…Jen seriously…I'll see them next time…

"Tilly I don't want to keep you from your friends…Jen added..

"Uh stop…Tilly demanded…This is nothing to do with you…Its my decision. .Now please? Can we drop it?

"Ok….if that's what you want? Jen said..

"It is….Now DVD? What we watching?…

The two women agreed on a romantic rom-com….as they cuddle up together watching The film eating their cakes..Tilly decides she likes the look of Jen's more …

"Swap?

Uh no..Jen giggles…

C'mon yours looks nicer then mine"Tilly says…

Uh you chose your one"Jen laughs….

"I know but now I want yours? Tilly laughed….

"Well your not having it….Jen tells her…You cant give someone something then take it back…She joked…

Tilly sulked…"If you don't share with me…..Then …

"Then what? Jen asked …

"Then…..I..just..might…Have to help…Myself…Tilly warns…

"Really? Jen smirks holding her cake in the air out of Tilly's reach…

Tilly laughs and leans into Jen…"Keep the cake…"she whispers into Jen's ear…"I'll taste it in other ways…And with that remark she placed her lips on to Jen's .."Mmmmmmmmmmmm that really does taste better then mine…She smiles..

"I beg to differ" Jen joked pulling Tilly back in for another kiss….

Tilly lies gently on top of Jen…Holding her face in her hand. .Kissing her gently so not to push her…

As the kiss intensifies Jen drops her cake into the box…Holding on to Tilly's waist. This move causes Tilly to deepen her lock on Jen's lips….Pulling away remembering Jens request to take things slow…

"Sorry….Again..

Jen looks deep into Tilly's eyes and smiles…"Don't be….Im not…She tells her pulling Tilly back down kissing her younger lover…This time its Jen who is leading the way…entering Tilly's mouth with her tongue ..Pulling at her ..holding her down harder on top of her…Moaning into her mouth…Tilly is relishing at the touch of Jen…she becomes breathless…This moment has been a long time coming…

Tilly can feel Jen shaking underneath her…Tilly pulls away to see if she's ok

"You ok there? She asks…"We can stop if you want? Tilly secretly hoping Jen isn't going to say yes…

"Jen strokes Tilly's hair away from her eyes.." No I don't want to stop…Jen smiles…

Im just…..

Nervous? Tilly asks…..Me too….Tilly stands up. Holding her hand out for Jen to take…Lets go in there. .She winked nodding towards the bedroom…

Jen licked her lips and smiled getting up letting Tilly lead her to bed….


	96. Chapter 96

As Tilly sits herself on the edge of Jen's pulling her closer. She buries her head into Jen stomach…Breathing her in for a few seconds…."God I've missed you…She whispers…

Jen smiles and with her two fingers she lifts Tilly's chin…Kissing her gently.."Well you don't have to anymore!

Tilly smiled and wraps her arms around Jen's waist. Holding her in position sliding her hand across Jen's back side. Taking in her curves. As Tilly runs her hands over Jen's body she can feel just how much weight Jen had lost over the last few months…Tilly pulls jen's top out of her skirt and up over her head…To Tilly's delight Jen isn't wearing a bra…"Tilly giggles slightly .."You never let me down…

Jen laughs under her breath. .taking Tilly's face in her hand Stroking her cheeks watching as Tilly caresses her breasts in her hands…Causing Jen to moan…..As Tilly massages one of Jen's breath she takes the other in between her lips…Teasing Jen with her tongue…stroking Up and Jen's back…Jen is running her hand through Tilly's hair enjoying the warm feel of Tilly's mouth over her chest…

As Tilly makes her way around Jen's breasts and on to her stomach she slyly tugs at Jen's skirt pulling it to the floor…

Tilly smiles at the site of her gorgeous lover stood in front of her in just a thong…"Now that is a painting" Tilly jokes…

Jen frowns and becomes shy.."Shut up..she laughs tapping Tilly on her arm…Tilly giggles and pulls Jen onto the bed…The two lay kissing and caressing each other..Jen attempts to lift Tilly's shirt.."Lets get this off" She smiles…Tilly doing as Jen asks and removes her top.."Might as well get rid of these as well" Tilly jokes pulling off her jeans…

Jen just smiles and pulls Tilly on to her…."I love the feel of you" She whispers and Tilly kisses her neck….

Jen closes her eyes and Tilly uses her lips to caress the whole of Jen's neck, earlobes, Shoulders and chest…nibbling gently on Jen's nipple causing Jen to arch her back in pleasure…

Tilly smiles under her kisses.. Knowing she is pleasing Jen sends her crazy…

Tilly parts Jen's leg lifting one up so she could get closer…Jen wraps her leg around Tillys waist allowing her the access she is needing ..As Tilly runs her hand along Jen's leg and up her thigh Jen lets out a moan…Their kisses have become hard and deep. Passion has over took them and their hands are everywhere…As Tilly slowly moves between jen's legs she can feel Jen's warm damp spot….Jen has placed Tilly's breast in her mouth sucking hard causing her skin to mark…The feel is sending Tilly to new heights she can feel herself burning inside…The foreplay is becoming to much for her ..she needs to taste Jen….running Kisses down Jen stomach is slides on to her knees…Lowering herself into a better postion..As Jen watches her make her move. She begins to quiver…Her body preparing herself for what's about to happen..Tilly shoots Jen a cheeky grin and she places a kiss over the top of Jen's thong…Sliding her fingers up and down Jen's folds. .she slowly begins to tease Jen….Meanwhile Jen is holding the head board tightly with her eyes closed…She knows what she's about to experience…A feeling she hasn't had in a long time…An ecstasy she has almost forgot until…..Tilly gently pulls Jen's thong off and on to the floor. Opening Jen's legs she slowly places her tongue into her hot spot…"Jen grips the head board and arches her back in delight. There it is. The feeling she had longed for ….ached for…All the longing has finally disappeared…Tilly made short work of Jen's hot spot.. she tickled and teased her with such for that Jen let out a loud cry and released with in minutes…

Tilly wasn't prepared to end it there ..as Jen lay relishing her her orgasm Tilly slowly slips her fingers into Jen causes her to tense up around them.. Tilly kisses Jen's lips and neck…Listening to Jen trying to find her breath while having to deal with the extra pleasure Tilly is inflicting upon her…"Oh Tilly…She cries…My god…

Tilly begins to fasten up her pace inside Jen forcing Jen to cry out more….Barely making sense ….Tilly….please….Oh….

Tilly isn't giving in she wants to please Jen like she has never done before…Tilly is sending Kissed and little bites up and down Jen's neck…"Come for me" She whispers into Jen's ear….I love you…

Jen begins to grind onto Tillys hand speeding up the rhythm of Tilly's touch…Her moans becoming louder…As she feels herself becoming wetter. .her body on fire at Tilly touch…She clings on to Tilly's body nuzzling into her neck letting out a cry as she orgasms around Tilly's fingers…

Her body shaking from head to toes. .Her legs becoming heavy around Tilly's waist…"Shit…She cries…I cant feel my body" She laughs still catching her breath…

"I can and it feels amazing" Tilly giggles Kissing Jen….As Tilly attempts to move herself off Jen. Jen clenches her legs…Not yet" She begs…Jen isn't ready for Tilly to remove her weight off her…She is relishing in the feel of Tilly's naked body on to of hers….Both sweaty and hot….Jen finally comes round looking into Tilly's eyes.."My god I love you"….

Missed me too huh? Tilly jokes…referring to what she had just done to her…

"You could say that" Jen smiled biting her lip….

Tilly rolls off Jen pulling her in for her to hold in the spooning position…."I wanna do that to you everyday for the rest of our lives…"She tells Jen kissing her shoulder…

Jen giggles.."As amazing as it is Tills I don't think my body could take it…

They both giggle …Tilly brushes her lips across Jen's shoulder…"Thank you…She whispers…

Jen lay in Tilly's arm's confused as to why Tilly would be thanking her…

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? She jokes….

"No…I mean thank you…For letting me back into your life.. For not giving up….

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jen moaned…stroking Tillys arm…Lets not talk about it now…New start and all that.."Besides you have fully made up for it…

Tilly laughed.."Ok then….

The two lie in each other arms just talking..Jen checks the time and realises its gone 1 am…Shit Tilly we better get some sleep. I have work tomorrow….

"Tilly groaned..Yeah don't remind me…

"Awwwwwwwwww don't sulk.,. Its only for a few hours…Jen laughed..

"Few hours to many.."Tilly told her…

Jen pulled Tilly closer…"We have forever now….

That comment made Tilly smile. She nuzzled into Jen's back and the two fell a sleep…


	97. Chapter 97

Tilly wakes up in an empty bed…Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she searches for Jen…

"Jen? She calls…

Jen appears in the door…"Oh your awake?

"Yeah ! What you doing up? Tilly asks…

"Well unlike some….We don't all have the pleasure of lounging around "Jen jokes…I have work…

Tilly pouts and playfully sulks shaking her head…"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! I want you to stay with me…

Jen heads towards the bed taking a seat…"I want to spend all my time with you too….But I have to go to work….

Tilly is sulking…."Well what time is it? She asks..

Jen checks her watch.."7.20...

"Ohhhhhhhh plenty of time" Tilly teases opening the blanket inviting Jen in….

Jen laughs and shakes her head…Uh behave…Now isn't the time…..

"Oh now is the perfect time..Tilly giggles pulling Jen down onto the bed next to her….Placing small kisses down her neck….

"Uh you can quit that Missy" Jen demands holding Tilly off…."You should see the state of my chest from last night"

"What? Tilly joked…

"What? I think you know what? Jen fumed…Its plastered in bite marks…

"Not guilty..Tilly laughed holding her hands up in the air…

"Smmmmmmmh no of coarse it wasn't you" Jen mocked..

"Welllllll why don't you let me see" Tilly asked trying to undo Jen's blouse…

Tilly! If you do that I'll be late for work….Jen gasped..

"Its early yet….Tilly moaned…We can just cuddle for 5 minutes…

Mmmmmmmmmm 5 minutes? Really? Jen asked not believing a word Tilly was saying…

Tilly climbs on Jen Kissing her softly…"Yeah just 5.…Raising her eye brows playfully…Biting Jen's lip slightly to tease her….

Jen felt a little rush of excitement…

"Maybe if I wear my hair up today instead of having to straighten it. Then we can have like 8 minutes….

"Make it 10 and I'll let you go to work on time" Tilly bargained

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww ok 10 minutes..Jen laughed… Tilly begins to kiss Jen passionately.."Mmmmmmmmm you taste yummy…She whispers…As Jen and Tilly share kisses..Jen cant help but notice Tilly slyly moving her hand to the inside of her thigh….

Tilly tries her hardest to heat up the moment but Jen is refusing to play ball….As Tilly slowly brings her hand to the side of Jen's underwear…Jen grabs her hand.."We're not doing that now" Jen smiles…

"Doing what? Im not doing anything" Tilly lies…

"Tilly….if we start with the naughty stuff im never gonna get to work am I? Jen asks…

"Oh well" Tilly laughs trying her hardest to enter Jen's underwear….

"Tilllllly" Jen warns..

"Tut…what ? Im not doing anything" Tilly sulks…Still trying to free her hand from Jen's

Jen knew if she gave in she wouldn't be going to work so had to be strong…rolling Tilly off her and holding her down on the bed Jen kisses Tilly…

"Hold that thought till later" She winked…Getting up of the bed Putting her clothes on….

Tilly is pretending to be pissed at Jen's rejection pouting and folding her arms across her chest …."Cant believe after all this time apart your rejecting me"

Jen looks at Tilly with a cheeky grin.,..

"And I cant believe you think that sulky face is gonna work on me…..Better luck next time Evans…

Tilly laughs lying back down…."ok fine…go to work then…no one cares…..Tilly joked..

Jen just laughs at Tilly it was so nice to have her back…They just clicked back into place it was like they were never apart…

Jen is finally read for work…She places a coffee on the side for Tilly.."Here…not that you deserve it. She winks…

"Uh I do…You're the mean one Gilmore.."Tilly replies sipping her coffee….

Jen rolls her eyes…"So what are you going to do with yourself today? She asks…

"Nothing" Tilly tells her….

"Im going to stay here and wait for you to come back….

Jen shoots her a look" Really?

"If im allowed.? Yeah…."I want to be here when you get home so you can make it up to me for rejecting me just then….

Jen squinces her eyes and shakes her head…"You are so full of shhhhh…..

Tilly interrupts." .Uh less of that Miss Gilmore…Teachers aint meant to swear…

Jen bites her lip …and throws a pillow at Tilly who nearly spills her coffee…

"Hey" She shouts…

"So seriously ? Are you really staying here all day? Jen asks

"If you don't mind? Yeah..told you ..you owe me…Tilly winks…

Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fine" Well I'll leave you the spare key in case you need to go out…I have to go…

Tilly places her coffee on the side and holds her arms out…Kiss?

"I'll give you a kiss. Yes! But that is all….got it? Jen asked…

Tilly rolled her eyes" Yeah I know geeeeeeeeeeees

Jen smiled leaning down placing her lips onto Tilly's

Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Jen moaned…slightly shocked Tilly didn't try her luck again…

"So ill see you when I get back? She asked…

Tilly just nodded and tapped Jen's backside…

Jen ruffled her hair kissing her forehead as she leaves….

Heading out the door she shouts.."Be a good girl!

Tilly frowns and rolls her head.."Yeah whatever …go to work…

Jen heads to work with a huge grin on her face. She was going to walk to work then thought better of it. If she takes the car she can get home faster…..

Tilly had gone back to sleep and woke to a message of her phone…

"Ok so maybe you were right. I should of stayed home ;0)

I'm sat at my desk and all I can think about is you naked in my bed..

Xx J xx

Tilly smiles biting her lip…she couldn't be happier…

She has a cheeky look on her face as she replies to Jen with…

"Well if your struggling you could always become sick…Orr I could come and take you in the store cupboard? Lol…xx T

Jen laughs which causes her students to look up at her…Realising she laughed a little louder then she expected she turns slightly red….

"Oh yeah? Teachers are allowed to use their phones in class but not us" Sinead calls out…

"Yup! That's the beauty of me being the teacher and you the student "Jen jokes..

Her remark causes her students to groan…

Jen tries to hide her smile…Underneath her book she texts back quickly…

"Wishful thinking..huh?

Gotta go. Your getting me in trouble with my pupils…Lol…X J

Tilly smiles at her text and heads out of bed…Putting the kettle on to make another coffee. She opens the fridge to see there wasn't much milk left…

She gets dressed and heads to the shop….

As she comes out of the apartment block she literally bumps into Diane…

"Oh sorry" She says before she realises who it is…

"Tilly? Diane gasps…

"Diane….Tilly mutters with attitude…

"I didn't know your back? Sinead never said…

"Well that's probably because no one knows im back..Im here for a funeral…Tilly informs her

Diane glances at Jen's door…"No one huh? She questions..Tilly looks round at where Diane was staring..

"Well….I did tell you I'll be back for her….Tilly said coldly…

"All is well then "Diane said…

"Yup and there's nothing you can do about it…Tilly snapped…I kept my end of the deal up….I did what you said Diane and now im back and we are together…Whether you like it or not.." Tilly told her heading into the shop…"Oh and my parents know…All of it…Even the teacher part…so ..

"Diane interrupts…Tilly ..im not ok…I get it…I'll leave you be…And with that Diane walks away from Tilly…

Tilly was slightly shocked Diane was letting it go…."Oh and Diane…"she calls…

"I haven't told anyone im home…I want it to stay that way…

Diane didn't look around she just took in what Tilly had said. She knew she was referring to Sinead and the rest of the gang…She just raised her hand and carried on walking…

At Hollyoaks sixth form Jen's day is dragging…Sinead's voice has been going through her for the last 2 hours. .she wonders how the hell she managed to live with her for so long…

As she wonders around the class room helping her students with their Art pieces she cant help but over hear Maddie Mention Tilly's name…

"Hey has anyone heard from Tills? I've been trying to call her for days now…

"Nah ….Sinead said…

"Her Dad was in the dog last night…he told Jack his Auntie had pasted away…So maybe that's why? Ruby told the group…

"Seriously ? Maddie asked..Oh no. Hope Tills is ok….

Maybe she will come home? You know for the funeral and all….George wondered…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Its seriously odd that no ones heard from her. I might call her again at lunch…

Jen had a little grin on her face…If only you lot knew where Miss Evans is" She thought to herself….

Lunch time had arrived and Jen was sat in the staff room texting Tilly about her friends concerns. She explained that maybe it would be a good idea for Tilly to at least check in with them…As she and Tilly exchange messages. Diane heads into the staff room struggling with a load of boxes..

"Need a hand Diane" Kelleher called out..

"Yes please…Diane replied…

As Mr Kelleher relieved Diane of some boxes "Where are you heading with these? He asked..

"Oh they need to go to the resources centre. Diane told him. As she explained another teacher came rushing in…"Mr Kelleher there's a fight breaking out down stairs…

"Oh for god sake…"Jen could you help Diane while I sort this out? He asked..

"GREAT" Jen thought…"Of coarse she said with a fake smile…

Jen hurries to drop the boxes off at the resources centre with Diane following. As she makes her way inside.."Oh joy" The places was empty. Which meant there would be some awkwardness between her and Diane….As Jen places the boxes where they are meant to be she tries to leave quickly…

"I see Tilly's back? Diane mentions

Jen stops in her tracks…With her back to Diane.."Here we go" She thought..

"But then you already know that aye? Diane continued…

Jen bite her lip taking a deep breath and turning to face Diane….

"What? She snaps…

Tilly? I saw her coming out of your flat this morning" Diane informed her. Well I say see her…She bumped into me…..

Look Diane if your gonna give me a load of shit about it then save your breath…Jen warned her

Look Jen …Im not ok…."I was wrong. I just didn't want her to suffer like I did…Tilly is a bright girl I didn't want her to lose sight of that…Diane explained…

"Oh and being with me would have done that" Jen asked…

Diane sighed. Believe it or not I thought it would be doing you a favour…I would have hated to see you lose everything you worked so hard for…And for Tilly to have been hurt…

"What I did?

"Was wrong" Jen butted in….

"Yeah..yeah maybe it was…But ….Look I told Tilly today im not gonna do or say anything ok…

Jen raised her eyebrows and shrugged….

"Ill give her one thing…She's persistent…

"What? Jen asked confused..

"Tilly? Diane said…She told me she'd be back for ya…And here she is….

Jen nodded and walked out of the resources centre…She was taken back at Diane informing her she was going to stay out of it….Could this really be happening…No worry of being reported…Tilly had her education…Jen had her career…Tilly's parents knew the truth…Diane was butting out….Jen shook her head and smiled…

Life's good….


	98. Chapter 98

3.30pm came and Jen hurried out of Collage as quick as she could…just as she made her way out of the main doors. She hears her name being called…

"Oh for god sake" Jen whipered..plainting a smile on as she turns to see who is calling…

"Mr Kelleher? What can I do for you?

I know im a pain and its Friday but I was hoping you could supervise a 20 minute detention for me…I have to deal with the parents of the boys that were fighting earlier…" He told her…

Jen checked her watch…I…. Tut …ummmmm

I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate? He begged…

"Yup..ok fine..Jen smiled. Secretly pissed off he had caught her…

As Jen takes a seat in detention she sighs to herself…. I knew I shoulda gone out the other door " she thought to herself…Pulling her phone out to let Tilly know she would be late…"Crap…Battery died…

As Jen and the boys sit in silence it feels like the longest 20 minutes of her life….

Back over at Jen's Tilly has cooked a meal for the pair of them….

The front door goes and Tilly excitedly bounces into the front room…"Jen?

"Uh no…Sorry…Liam says..

"Liam? Hi…Tilly smiles. .I thought you were…

"Jen? Yh…Aint she home yet|? He asks looking at his watch

"No.,…no she isn't and her phones off…Tilly frowns…

"I expect she just been held up at Collage…I'll just grab a shower and get out your way. Liam tells her..

"Uh no…Liam. Please don't…I don't want you to have to stay away from on home because im here…

"Its fine Tilly….really? You and Jen need your space…Liam smiled..

"Its really ok Liam…Please…stay and eat? I've made enough to feed the whole village! Tilly smiles..

"If your sure? Liam asks

"Yup….But you really do need a shower…Tilly jokes holding her nose…

"Ha ha cheeky…Liam winks heading into his room….

Jen finally arrives home…."Tilly? She calls out. Knowing she was defiantly there by the smell coming from the kitchen….

"What time do you call this" Tilly demands tapping her foot tapping her watch…

"Jen smiles…Im sorry…Kelleher collared me to take detention for him…Didn't really think of an excuse fast enough….

"What smells so nice? She asked…walking into the kitchen….

"That is your dinner…Not that you deserve it after this morning" Tilly laughed…

"Well…if you turn the oven down I can make it up to you" Jen said pushing Tilly against the kitchen unit ..Kissing her hard…."I've been looking forward to this all day…" Jen added cupping Tilly's breast sliding her other hand up her top…

"Jen….Jen…Tilly begs..Jen stop….

"Oh now who's doing the rejecting…Jen joked trying to lift Tilly's top…..

"Noooo Tilly laughed…Its Liam…

"Liam wont be back for ages…don't worry im taking you in there. In a minute..Jen told her kissing her neck pointing to her room….

Tilly giggled. No I mean. Liam…he's here…He's in the shower…She whispered…

"Jen stopped her suduction.."What?

Tilly nodded….

Jen laughed….Oh..good job you told me…Wouldn't want him to walk in….

"Exactly..Tilly laughed kissing Jen on the lips…

"I've asked him to join us for dinner…

Jen raised her eyebrows and frowned…

"Babe…He cant keep staying out can he….? I don't want him to feel he cant be home when im here…Tilly told her…

Jen smiled stroking Tilly's face…."Your to cute"…Kissing her nose.."Im gonna kick him out the shower…"She winks

Liam has popped out for some wine…Tilly takes the opportunity to get some attention from Jen…she quietly sneaks into the bedroom grabbing her from behind. Making Jen jump

"My god Tilly…" She cries "You scared me….

Tilly didn't say anything she just cupped Jen's breast in her hands and kissed her neck…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"You feel nice..Jen moaned….

"And you?…you smell and taste amazing…Tilly told her. Still kissing Jen's neck sending shivers down her spine…"Tilly I wish you wouldn't do this to me…when my brothers under the same roof…"Jen laughed…

"Your brothers gone for wine.." So I thought I'd cop a feel before he comes back…

Tilly's cheekiness makes Jen laugh…"You have become such a naughty girl…

"no this is naughty" Tilly informs her sliding her hand into Jen's underwear…causing Jen to inhale deeply.."oohhhhhhhhhh Tilly….

"You like that? Tilly asks Kissing Jen's shoulder…

Jen just nods placing her hand around Tilly's neck…

As Tilly strokes Jen she can feel her warmth…"I want you so much" She whispers…

As Jen starts to move to the rhythm of Tillys fingers they are startled at the front door banging..

"Liam" Jen gasps…

Pulling away from Tilly fixing her clothes and hair….

"Jen? Tilly? Liam calls…

"Just coming" Jen calls out….

"Almost" Tilly laughs…

Jen's jaw drops.."Tillllllllllllly? Shhhhhhhhhhhh…your so bad…

"Yeah well…punish me later…C'mon dinners ready…Tilly winks

The night is going well…Dinner was a hit and Liam even washed up…As the 3 of them joke around they decide to flip a coin…"Ok heads you get the TV…Tails I play the Xbox…deal? Liam asks holding out the coin…

Jen and Tilly glance at each other…"Fine…but I flip the coin! Jen tells him…I don't trust you….

Liam holds his hands up ..ok cool with me…

"Jen smiles at Tilly…and flips the coin holding her hand over it…

Heads for the Tv right?

Tilly and Liam nod.. Liam bounces up and down with his fingers crossed…As Jen moves her hand she wrinkles up her face….

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss Liam roars….In your face….

Tails….Jen frowns..

"Oh well that means we get to cuddle up on the sofa" Tilly winks…

"Yeah and I don't want you two talking either…"Liam warns pointing at the two of them." Puts a man off his game"…

Jen nudges him and shakes her head..

Liam is engrossed in his football game shouting at the TV….Jen cant help but find it really sad..

"We cant talk but you can shout at the TV?

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Liam snaps…

Jen opens her mouth in shock…"Are you serious…?

It's a guy thing" Tilly laughed…

"Oh? And what would you know about "Guy things" Mmmmm? Jen joked..

"Uh I do have guy friends you know…Tilly said rolling her eyes. .playfully kicking Jen with her foot…

"Yeah so you know how important it is to be quiet" Liam moaned…

Jen slaps Liam round the head…Grumpy….

"Liam looked at the time .."Right its 9'o'clock…Bed you two….I cant concentrate with you to out here…

This is my flat as well dear brother" Jen told him…

"That's right but you don't have to ask us twice…Tilly laughed pulling Jen off the sofa…Night…

"Tilly? Jen moaned…

"That a girl Tills…Liam shouts out….Finally…

Jen and Tilly run into the bedroom laughing

"Oh my god im so glad im a lesbian" Jen joked. I couldn't cope with a man….

"Well that's a coincidence cause im glad you're a lesbian as well..Tilly giggled wrapping her arms around Jen's neck…

"Sooooooooooo if having a man means you have to put up with them playing video games? What does having a women get you? Tilly asked playfully…

Jen laughs under her breath "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm let me think…

Tilly bites her lips.."Forget thinking…I'll show you….Kissing Jen hard…Pushing her down on the bed…

"Tilly….Liam's just out there….Jen whispers..

"Best you not make to much noise then..Tilly winked. Climbing on to of Jen…

"Oh no….not this time Evans…Its my turn…Jen told her rolling her onto the bed..

"So I guess its you that has to be quiet" Jen laughed biting down on her bottom lip…

Jen is working her way around Tilly's body…teasing her in between her legs …holding her tightly so she is unable to move.."Jen….oh god…Jen….Tilly cries…

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jen laughs under her breath

"I cant help it…Oh god…

Jen knows Tilly is struggling to hold it in so she decides to toy with her ..pushing her fingers in deeper and sucking her in harder….Tilly begins to thrust making the bed squeak….

Tilly is about to explode and knows she will cry out so using her leg she tries to push Jen away…Jen hope ever has other ideas….Grabbing Tilly's leg pinning it down on the bed…She picks up the pace sliding her fingers into Tilly harder and faster…Tilly's breathing becomes heavy.. Her face screwing up trying her hardest to orgasm quietly….Jen takes pity and moves up to Tilly's lips ..kissing her hard. .still using her fingers to pleasure Tilly….as Tilly begins to cry out Jen holds her hand over her mouth as she brings Tilly to a climax…..

Tilly is wriggling underneath Jen.. her body reacting to Jen's touch…"I love you Tilly…Jen whispers into her ear kissing her neck…

Tilly wraps her arms around Jen she is unable to say it back.. Jen is so good at making Tilly hit pleasurable height it takes Tilly longer then Jen to come round from an orgasm…Jen after all is much more experienced then her…

As Jen rolls off Tilly she holds her close Until she can gain control of her own body…

"We'll call that pay back" Jen says nuzzling into Tilly's neck…

Tilly laughs….oh really? At least I did it when your brother was out the flat….You…you do it when he's in the next room….Making it harder for me….

Jen laughs. .yeah well….Im obviously better at this game then you are….

Tilly looks at her…You think so? Huh?

Yup "Jen teases kissing Tilly on the lips..

"Well we shell see…..Tilly smirks…we shell seeeeeeeee

As the two share a kiss Liam knocks the door…."Sis? You awake?

Tilly sits up in the bed. Going completely red…this causing Jen to laugh out loud…"Yeah Liam…what sup..? …Looking at Tilly she mouths…He heard you….

Tilly shakes her head in horror….Shut up….

"Im gonna pop in to Chez Chez to meet up with dodge and Darren…Liam explained..

"OK cool…Jen shouts back.. Pointing at Tilly laughing…

"You so not funny…Tilly sulked..

"Yes….Yes I am…Jen winked…Finding Tilly's embarrassment highly amusing

Tilly is sulking at Jen teasing her….

"Awwwwe Tills have I upset you? Jen asks playfully..

"No…Tilly snapped…Anyways..if he heard its just as embarrassing for you as it is me…Tilly said thinking she was smug…

"Nope…That isn't true…"Because…Jen explained…It was you making the noises…which means it was me inflicting the pleasure…which makes me pretty awesome…Jen smirked with a loud laugh….

Tilly thought about Jens theory for few seconds…Then nudged Jen in the side….As if…He be more grossed out about you having sex then me….You're his baby sister….and that in a brothers eye is like gross…Tilly pouted…

Jen shook her head and laughed…"Ok Tilly…You win….

"Are you mocking me? Tilly asked..

"Me? Nah…never…Jen joked. .pulling Tilly into her …

The two sit in bed watching TV eating chocolate and drinking wine….

"You know Tilly….You haven't mentioned when you go back ? Jen questioned not taking her eyes off the TV….

Tilly didn't like the thought of having to discuss with Jen her having to leave her again…She wasn't looking forward to that moment…She didn't want to say good bye to Jen …even if it was for a few days at a time…

"Tut I ….umm….Well my tickets for Tuesday…After the funeral….Tilly muttered..

Jen sipped her wine and nodded…That only gave them 3 days together…One of them being a school day and Jen knew Tilly was going to have to go back to her parents at some point….

As the silence fills the room Tilly knows she needs to reassure Jen everything would be ok…

"You know I go back Tuesday but if your not busy next weekend I'll be back or you can come to me…So that's only Wednesday and thrusday..we miss. And your hardly gonna miss me. I'll be calling and texting you all day…we can skype at night…You may actually get fed up of me…She joked trying to lighten the mood…

Jen smiled…I could never get bored of you…

Tilly smiles and strokes Jen's head…Tell me that when we're old…She winks…..


	99. Chapter 99

Saturday morning Tilly is up early. Smiling at a sleeping Jen she leans over her kissing her on the cheek…"I'll be back later. She whispers…Causing Jen to stir…

"Where you going? Jen mutters..

"I need to go home…Need a change of clothes and better check in with the parents "Tilly explains.

"Your coming back right? Jen asked

Tilly smiles kissing Jen on the lips…"Try keeping me away? Your be here right?

Jen wipes the sleep from her eyes…"I have to take my car to the garage this morning but other then that…..Yup ..You still have the spare key right?

"Yeah " Tilly smiled….I was thinking maybe I could keep it…..She pouts ..hoping she isn't moving to fast…

Jen takes Tillys hand stroking her thumb across it. ."I'd like that " she smiles…

Tilly bites her bottom lip " Good…Now Kiss me I have to go…"

The two share a lingering kiss and Tilly leaves….

Once Tilly arrives home she's greeted by her parents sat at the kitchen table…"Oh the wonderer returns" Her dad says…

"Pete" Carol says tapping his arm…"You ok love? Her mum asks..

"Tilly smiles and nods…."Yeah ..yeah im great….Tea? She asks putting the kettle on….

"So I take it you've been with that Lady friend of yours? Her dad asks….

Tilly rolled her eyes…she knew her dad knew everything but was well aware he probably didn't like the situation much…

"Yes Dad…Yes I have….look im sorry I haven't been around…its just….

"Yeah we know darling…its ok! Carol smiled..

"Is it? Pete piped up….

Tilly wrapped her arms around her dads neck.. "Daddy…She smiled kissing him on the cheek…"Im sorry …don't be mad with me….I'm home now….and I've really really reallllllllllllllllly missed you..

"Yeah yeah ok…..Peter smiles shaking his head….

Carol laughs" Still got it kid…she winks at Tilly….

Tilly laughs and kisses her dad again….I'm gonna jump in the shower…She says as she heads towards the stairs…

Tilly's mum still laughing at how Tilly got round her dad…

"What? He moans….

"She has you wrapped around that little finger of her's…Carol told him…

Pete frowned and shook his head….."So this teacher? Miss….

"Gilmore? Jen…Carol explained…

"Yeah Gilmore…..What do you know about her? I mean Tilly's been there since she's been back….How old is she? What's her story…

"Pete you've met her before! Carol frowned…

"Have I? He asked

"Yes…she is the young one that teaches Art…you know…The one you spoke to that time about Tilly not going to Cambridge….

"Oh her? Pretty thing with dark hair ..I couldn't picture her when you said her name…..He said…

"Yeah that's her….Look Pete I know the circumstances aint what we had hoped for…

"No its not ..I mean C'mon love…She is the adult…Shouldn't she had known better? Pete asked slightly concerned of the situation Tilly has gotten herself in….

"Pete..? Tilly pushed for it…When that young Girl found out how old our Tilly really was and that she attended Hollyoaks sixth form she cut contact with Tils….

But Tilly wouldn't give up….Carol whispered…She pressurized Jen….wouldn't give up till the girl caved in….

"How do you know that? He frowned…

Carol smiled…Awwww love. I hate to tell you this but your daughter is that little girl who use to wait at the window for you. Any more….She's a young women…And she told me about Jen….Your baby's grown up now…

Pete shook his head…She is 18..I'd hardly call her grown up love…

"Pete? She has move to London all on her own to go to Uni…She has fallen in love…Im pretty sure that makes her grown up….Carol giggled. .Feeling sorry for her husband trying his hardest to hold on to the memory of his baby girl…

Pete sipped his tea and rolled his eyes…Don't think so….

A few minutes later Tilly enters the kitchen….."So dad are you all ready for Tuesday? Referring to her Aunts funeral

"yeah love….its all ready…Poor love…she is in the best place now…Cant be easy to struggle the way she did….

"Tilly felt sorry for her dad and slightly guilty that she has been on cloud 9 for the last few days and her poor dad has had to arrange his aunt's funeral…

"Awwwwe Dad I'm sorry I haven't been around. .you know…? To help

Don't be silly love…You never really knew her…If im honest I didn't really…Her dad said…

Shame really…..Still least she had some family around her when she went….

Tilly nodded…

Anyways" Her Dad continued….This lady friend of yours….

"Jen…? Tilly swallowing hard…

"Yeah Jen….As you two and an item….when are we to meet her? Her dad asked…causing Tilly to shake a little…

"Meet her? Tilly giggled nervously…Why would you want to meet her? I mean technically you already have…..

"Yes as your teacher. .once maybe twice…But she isn't just your teacher now is she…

"Pete? Leave Tilly alone." .Carol butted in seeing Tilly's fear in her eyes…

"No…..I think if it's serious between them then I'd like to know who she is! ..Pete said calmly

"Mum is he serious" Tilly asked looking at her mum for back up…

"Yes…yes he is…Her dad piped up….And I don't think its much to ask considering she "was " actually your teacher…Most parent would have had her strung up…..

"Dad….Gasped…

"Pete…Carol shouted…

"What? Im just saying …Its true…if it wasn't for the fact your so level headed and mature Matilda I'd have contemplated it….Good job she aint no middle aged man that's all I can say….

Tilly is gob smacked…her dad's remarks have made her question if he really is ok with her relationship with Jen….Would he grill Jen say things she wouldn't want to hear? What if he voiced his concerns to her face and it caused problems for the pair of them….

"Dad I appreciate your concerns and that but really…You don't need to meet her…I mean she probably isn't ready… Tilly hoped she could curb her dad's interest….

"Matilda? If she is ready to risk her career and get in to a relationship with my daughter…Then she is ready to meet us…Aint that right love? He asked looking to Carol for support…

I …ummm. .I've actually met her love…And Tillys right there's nothing worse then meeting the parents. ."Carol explained..

Pete put his paper down and looked at the to women trying to palm him off…

"Now listen…She isn't a teenager she is a grown women. She meets and greets parents? Strangers all day long so….if she wants to be in a serious relationship with my only child…And im guessing you don't just hold hands and read poems to each other…He added looking over his glasses….Then I want to meet her….

But dad? Tilly cried…

"No buts Tills…You want me to be ok with the fact you two broke the law then you do as your told…Pete warned heading into the living room to read the rest of the paper…"Oh and I want to meet her before you go back to Uni

Tilly's jaw has hit the floor…"Mum? Mum please do something…I cant have Jen coming here…

Sorry love…Your dad's made his mind up….I don't want to argue with him…Carol said apologetically

Tilly shook her head…What if he says stuff to her? Like mentions her being my teacher and that though?

Don't worry love…I'll warn him…But your gonna have to get her to come over…I mean he has had to put up with a lot…No Cambridge….Moving to London…Dating your teacher….He has been pretty lenient love….Carol didn't want to upset Tilly but wanted her to understand how hard its been for her father to except all of Tilly's recent life decisions…Stroking Tilly's arm as she leave her stood in the kitchen alone…

Tilly cant believe her dad is making a big deal out of it…How is Jen gonna react when she tells her ….Tilly cant believe she has to go back and tell Jen her dad has demanded a meet…"Oh god I'm gonna look like such and idiot" She thought…

As Tilly arrives back at Jen's the flat is empty…Jen must be taking her car" she thought ..Pacing up and down the living room thinking about what her dad said….

Liam enters the flat.."Alright Tills? Forgot these didn't I? He said holding some weights…Need em for my class later….Where's Jen?

Oh ..she's um…taking her car to the garage….Tilly mumbled..

"Oh..Liam nodded. You ok?

Tilly still pacing…stops to look at him.."No…not really….Its my dad?

"You dad? Is he ok? Liam asked concerned…

"Huh…Yh he's ok…he's just trying to kill me with embarrassment….Tilly explains..

Liam laughs.."What's he doing?

Tilly holds her head in her hand.."He wants to meet Jen….In fact he's demanded I bring her to met him….

WOooooah" Liam gasped. that's a biggie…

Tilly nodded. What do you think her reactions gonna be?

"Cant help you there Tills….I honestly don't know…As Liam tried to be sympathetic Jen comes home…"But here she is…so you can ask her…he laughed

"Ask me what? Jen smiled…

"Tilly will feel you in…Liam chuckled throwing Tilly a wink heading back to work…..

"Thank Liam…Tilly shouts not amused with him putting her on the spot….

"Well? Jen asked What do you want to ask me….

"Tilly felt her heart race. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life…her she was having to tell her older lover that her dad wants to meet her….

"Oh its nothing" Tilly shrugged…Walking towards the kitchen…"Do you want a coffee?

Jen nodded leaning into the door frame folding her arms across her chest….

"So this nothing you wanted to ask me? What exactly is it….

Tilly closed her eyes…and turns to face Jen…"Its really embarrassing….

"Go on? Jen smiled noticing Tilly had turnt slightly red….

"Oh god….Ok…so my dad's being a total prat and has decided he wants to meet you…."There that's it,..Tilly tells her throwing her hands up to her head hiding her eyes..

Jen laughs at Tilly …"Awwwwwwwwww babe don't be embarrassed. She tells her wrapping her up in her arms…"I will meet him some time. In the future…

"Tilly shakes her head…

"No? Jen asks

"Nope…..not in the future …he wants to meet you now"!….Like today. Before I go back to Uni…

Jen's eyebrows raise and she has the look of horror on her face…

"Now? What the Ffff…..Tilly I cant meet her dad …now….It was bad enough meeting your mum….

"Gee thanks…Tilly sulks..

"No! ..no don't get me wrong my meeting with your mum was nice.! .once I stopped having a heart attack that was….

Babe…Im just not sure im ready to meet your pops….Jen pleaded…

Tilly finished making the coffee,. ."Well the only problem with that is….He isn't taking no for an answer…He says if your ready to get into a relationship with me risking your career. Then your ready to meet him…Tilly explained biting her lip. Waiting for Jen to freak out…

Jen stands staring at Tilly for a few seconds reading her face for the punch line ..hoping she is kidding…

Once she realises Tilly is deadly serious she sighs…."Oh god…..this is like the worst thing in the world….

Tilly nodded in agreement…

Licking her lips and running her hands threw her hair…Jen smiled…"Ok…looks like Jen's off to meet the Evans…..

Tilly smiles…"Really? Your do it?

I'd do anything for you..Jen winked kissing Tilly …..Just don't let him badger me…

Tilly shakes her head stroking Jen's back.."Promise! ..Plus my mum's gonna be there ..She will sort him out if he steps out of line….

Jen grinned…."C'mon then….

"What now? Tilly frowned. You wanna go now?

"Well im certainly not gonna sit here for half the day freaking out about it…Waiting to see your mum was the scariest few hours of my life…..Jen laughed…So yeah….call and see if they are home and lets get this out the way….


	100. Chapter 100

Jen pulls up around the corner from Tilly's ….turning off the engine she takes a huge breath and sighs heavily….."Its it to late to change my mind?

Tilly smiled and stroked Jen's hair…"I really appreciate you doing this ya know?

Jen studied Tilly's face for a second before kissing her softly…I know…And I know it's a must…Im…well im just …

"Nervous? Tilly asked…

"No ! Jen said shaking her head …terrified….is the word im looking for….

Tilly could see the fear in Jen's eyes…This wasn't something she has had to do before Tilly thought….Meeting parents is nerve wracking enough in general but to have to do it with their circumstances must be even worse for Jen…

"Look if it makes you feel any better we wont even stay long and I promise not to leave your side at any point….ok? Tilly told her trying to make her feel better….

Jen gripping the stirring wheel and staring out the window trying to gain her composer….heard what Tilly said but didn't acknowledge her…."Ok lets go…she said taking another deep breath….

Tilly and Jen head towards the house Jen stops just sort of Tilly's path…She stares up at the house….her heart racing so hard she fears it will jump out of her chest..

"C'mon…we're here now" Tilly smiled taking Jen's hand….

"Mum? Dad? We're here..Tilly calls as she makes her way through the door….

"Hello love. Her Mum replies as she appears from the kitchen…

"Hi jen" Nice to see you again….

"Oh….umm hello Mrs Evan's "Jen mumbled from her quivering lips….

Tilly's mum smiled…"Call me Carol love….

Carol looks at Tilly points to the back of her and whispers.."Dads in the garden…

Tilly nods and then turns to smile at Jen…Tilly can feel Jen's hand shaking in hers…Tilly really didn't like the thought of Jen feeling so uncomfortable….But knew that it was a stepping stone in their relationship her meeting the parents….

"You ready?

Jen shakes her head releasing the grip on Tilly's hand…"No…..swallowing hard….But im here now….

Tilly giggled under her breath and lead Jen to the garden…

Wait Tilly" should we be holding hands? Jen worried….

Tilly laughed "Im pretty sure he knows we do more then that Jen….

Tut…Tilly? Jen moaned rolling her eyes…

"It will be fine" Stop freaking out….Tilly smiled with a wink…

"Easy for you to say….Jen whispered…

"Hey Dad….Tilly called out…I brought Jen to meet you….

"Tilly's Dad was planting some things in the garden…As he heard Tilly call out he got off his knees and looked at the two women standing before him…..

He glanced at Jen giving her the once over….His face not showing any emotion so it was hard to read what he was thinking….

"I told your Mum these plants were a waste of money" He came out with wiping the soil off his hands..

"Look over there…He pointed…I planted them months ago and nothing…No buds. No flowers. .Not even a weed…He shakes his head. ".I don't know…

Tilly looked at Jen who had a confused look on her face….Tilly shrugged and smiled..

"Well Dad maybe you shouldn't let Mum buy plants from now on aye? Tilly joked…

"Think your right" Pete muttered….

Still the garden looks good …doesn't it jen? Tilly asked nudging her…

"Yeah….yeah it looks great Mr Evans…..Jen smiled trying to look infused

Pete once again looked at Jen…"Thanks….

Carol entered the Garden…Noticing not much was being said…"Anyone want a cup of tea?

Jen? Tea , Coffee?

Oh…um…Coffee would be great…thank you.. Jen smiled

Tilly agrees with Jen's choice as she watches her Dad unwrapping more plants…Slightly confused as to why he was so hell bent on Jen coming yet barely said a word since she arrived….

"Tilly why don't you help your mum? Pete piped up….

Tilly's eyes widened…Oh Yh…um Jen?

"Im sure Miss Gilmore doesn't need to help…its only tea…"Pete remarked…

"You any good at Gardening? He asked staring at Jen….

Shit" Tilly whispered just loud enough for Jen to hear…

"Me? I…UM….haven't really tried….Jen smiled nervously…

"Well maybe Jen could help Mum and I'll help you dad! Yes?

"But you're an Art teacher right? Pete asked still fiddling with the plant in his hand totally ignoring his daughter….

Jen nodded.."Uh yeah..that's right…

"Well then….Your have an eye for it im sure….Landscaping is a form of Art isn't it not?" He asks…

I guess so….Jen replied…

"Jen.! .Tilly muttered..

"Go help your Mum Tilly….Jen told her as she walked over to where Pete was standing….

"I think maybe that plant is suppose to be planted in the wrapper…"You know to keep it sturdy…Jen explains. Showing Pete the info label on the stem…"Oh so it does. He laughed…

Tilly watched nervously out the window biting her nails…

"Stop biting.." Tillys mum moans tapping her daughters hand…

"You think she's ok out there" Tilly worries…

Carol laughs….Oh Matilda. .Your Dads not an ogre…He isn't likely to hit her over the head with his trowel and bury her with the flowers..

"Uh Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Tilly gasps…Don't say things like that…

"Look love…your Dad is never going to see you as a women…You will always be the little girl that wouldn't go to sleep unless she had a kiss and a cuddle with him….So this is a big deal for him…

Tilly smiled remembering her childhood and how she idolised her dad…

"I know…im just worried for Jen…She's so nervous…

Tilly and her mum watched out of the window….at the two in the garden….

"Thought you never done this before" Pete asks as he watches Jen dig and plant with ease…

"I haven't. .I guess I pick things up quickly ..Jen giggles..

Tilly brings the hot drinks out.. "There you go ..Handing her Dad his and placing Jen's on the garden table…

"Pete looked at Tilly and nodded,….."Don't your Mum need a hand inside"

Tilly looked at him then at Jen…"Uh ….slightly shocked that her Dad wanted her out the way…."I guess I could ask…

"Good girl…"Pete said sipping his tea….

Once Tilly was out of ear shot Pete decided to question Jen…

"So Miss Gilmore…How old are you if you don't mind me asking….

Hearing Pete call her Miss Gilmore made Jen cringe…."Um…Mr Evans would you mind calling me Jen….Its just Miss Gilmore sounds a little formal…Jen asked as she rose to her feet brushing her leggings off….

"Oh…umm..well in that case you best call me Pete…He replied…

Jen took her coffee And sat on the other side of the bench…."Im 24 ..Jen informs him….

"And a newly qualified Art teacher I hear? Pete tells her….

Jen nods politely…"Yup….

"Bit of a risk then….My Tilly" Pete asked with his attention still on his tea….

Jen felt her chest tighten.. She struggled to breath…her palms become sweaty and she feared she would drop her cup….Wishing Tilly would pop up right there and then so the subject could be changed…with no such luck ..Jen cleared her throat quickly…

"I guess so….yes….Jen said nervously….

"Why then? Pete asked…I mean why work so hard in Uni and so forth….just to risk losing it…

Jen wasn't sure where this was going but had to be honest with the man sat at her side…It was the least she could do…after all she was having a sexual relationship with his daughter…His younger only daughter….

"Well…..when I studied to be a teacher it was all I thought about…nothing else mattered….

My Career was the most Important thing in my life…."That was until"…Jen stopped to take a breath…."Well I didn't plan on meeting your daughter"…..

Pete looked up at Jen for the first time since they had been left alone….

"Mr Evans?…I didn't want to fall for Tilly….I tried to stop it…I really tired…But….But it was to late…She had captivated me…..Jen closed her eyes and licked her bottom lip….

I know what your thinking? Why would a 24 year old women want with an 18 year old girl….Jen explained…"But really…I don't see her as that…I see her as this amazing women how has a maturity way above her years…She's smart and cleaver and talented…She's kind ,caring. Beautiful.. warm….

As Jen sits explaining her thought of Tilly… Pete cant help but smile…He knows all of this about his daughter ….

"I know my being her teacher…Was her teacher isn't ideal…..and in the eyes of the law illegal ..but it was a force we could fight…We are like a magnet…

She left for 3 months…and the first day back …well I think you know the rest…Jen added…

Pete sat silently taking in Jen's words….

"You know…I wasn't happy when Carol told me….If maybe we would have found out while she was actually your student I might not have been so calm….

If im honest im not over the moon about it….You are after all meant to be a responsible adult ..you're a good few years older then my Tilly….And no matter how much she pressured you… you should have been the one who should have know better…

Jen felt sick. This wasn't going well. She felt like a little girl being told off by her own Father….As Pete carried on speaking Jen could feel tears filling up in her eyes…

"BUT!

!But? did he just say but " Jen thought….

But..…Like you said she is very mature. .And I have to accept she is growing up…."You seem like a nice girl Jen ..And I know you must care for My baby or you wouldn't have risked your career…You're a good looking girl and I can see why my Tills likes you…..So I guess all that's left to say is... .its nice to meet you….Again and im sure I'll be seeing you a long more from now one. Pete smiled holding his hand out for Jen to shake….

Jen couldn't believe that conversation started off so scary yet ended this way…"Tilly really was a great girl because of who raised her….

Tilly grabbed her Mums arm as she witnessed the hand shake between Jen and her Dad…"Oh my god…"Mum. Look….

"Carol hugged her daughter.."I see…..There you go see. Dads not all bad…

Tilly smiled and headed out to the garden…"Can we go now? She called…

Pete rolled his eyes…Anyone would think you don't want to be here…

Tilly laughed and poked her tongue out.."Cmon jen…

"I guess I'll see you again then.." Jen said to Pete with a smile,,,Oh and im sorry to hear about your Aunt…

"Pete winked. Thanks love. And yes I expect we will see each other again…."Hey you never know these stupid plants might have grown..

Both Pete and Jen laughed…

As Tilly and Jen said their good byes they head back to the car…"Oh my god…That was so scary..Jen moaned..

"But it went ok right? Tilly frowned…

"Jen smiled opening the door for Tilly…yes. It was fine in the end…You have very loving and understanding parents…

As jen got into the car she was Met with Tilly's lips. And I have a very understanding Girlfriend….

Jen smiles wiping her lip gloss of Tilly's mouth.."You have a very thirsty girlfriend.."C'mon lets go to the dog…I need a drink…"

"What together? Tilly frowned….

"Yup….not unless you want to wait in the car..Jen joked…causing Tilly to giggle and giving Jen a nudge….


	101. Chapter 101

**HEY AGAIN THANKS FOR READING ****J **

**Hope you all had a great xmas and an even better new year! Best wishes for 2013 xxx**

**As Jen parked the car up in the court yard of Chez Chez ..Brendan is looking down on them…"Im gonna have to start charging you for using my property as a car park…He says bluntly chewing on a match….**

**Jen wasn't sure how to take his remark…**

"**Is it still ok to park it here? I can move it if you want..**

**Brendan laughed…"No its cool…Im just messing wid cha….You can park it there as long as you like.,. So long as it doesn't block my deliveries.." He winked…**

**Jen thanked him and her and Tilly headed through the village**

"**He creeps me out" Tilly shuddered. He's scary….**

"**Nah he was really nice to me when he chased them kids off trying to steal my car….And he didn't have to offer to let me park the car there…Jen smiled…**

"**Yeah I guess…I would have never have thought he was gay though…Tilly laughed..**

"**Is he? Jen gasped…**

"**Yeah..he use to have a little something with ste from the deli…Tilly explained..**

"**Serious? Wow. I guess you learn something new everyday..Jen laughs…**

**As the pair walk past the gym Liam calls out..**

"**Oi oi…and where are you 2 off too? He asks…**

"**The Dog….Jen calls back…Im in need of something very large and very red…**

"**Oh was meeting the parents that bad huh? Liam jokes….**

**Hey" Tilly moans with a giggle..**

"**Nah it actually wasn't that bad…Tilly's parents are cool….Jen smiles…I still need a drink though..**

"**Wanna come?**

"**Don't need to ask me twice sis….I could murder a pint…..Liam smiled grabbing a jacket…**

**Jen shook her head at Tilly ..who smiled back .."C'mon then.." Liam moaned walking a head…**

**As They arrived at the Dog Tilly stopped….**

"**Jen? Are you sure about this? I mean its very public…and a Sunday.. there's bound to be a few people in there…**

**Jen looked at Tilly's very concerned face…Tilly …Your parents know…your not my student any more…You don't even live here….What's the worst that can happen? Jen brushed Tilly's fringe from her eyes…Look there will be a few stares…maybe a sarcastic comment from some narrow minded people…**

**Tilly smiled placing her arms around Jen's waist…"But its you that has to put up with the comments. You know once ive gone back to London…..**

**Jen bite her bottom lip stroking Tilly's face…**

"**After these last few months of being apart….and the fact your parents now know…I really couldn't care…**

**Jen placed a small kiss on Tilly's lips…C'mon lets get that drink. Hopefully Liam's already got them in. She winked…**

**Once in the pub Liam has as Jen said got the drinks in…."Red for you. He smiles handing Jen a large glass…And coke for Tills….**

"**Jen slaps his arm….**

"**Ouch ..he laughs. I was kidding….White for you Tillys..**

"**Tilly was laughing as she accepts her drink…"she'll we sit?**

**Jen nods pointing to an empty table…There ? **

**The two women take a seat while Liam stays at the bar….."See so far so good" Jen winks…**

**Tilly isn't so sure. .She cant help but look around…Jen senses her nervousness and takes a swat next to her. Taking her hand in her's under the table…"Relax" We aren't doing anything wrong…**

**As they enjoy each others company and Wine Martha heads into the pub…Jacqui? She shouts…Large white please love….**

**As she pays for her drink she sinks half of it before she receives her change….Oh better get one in for Di….She added…**

"**Oh great" Jen moans over hearing her mentioning Diane will be joining her….**

"**Alright ladies? Martha waves as she spots Jen and Tilly….**

"**Want a drink?**

**Both Jen and Tilly shake their head sin unison.."No we just got this one thanks Martha..Jen replies…**

"**Jen I think this is a bad idea" Tilly whispers…**

**Jen shakes her head and turns to Tilly .."Babe…you hated all the sneaking around before….Why should we now when we don't have too? **

**Tilly its me that is gonna be hit the hardest over this..Im the older person. The teacher…And I don't care…So please stop worrying….Ok..Jen winked..**

"**Tilly was shocked at Jen's confidence…she cant believe the difference in her. It made Tilly feel more comfortable…."Ok" **

**Minutes later Diane enters the Pub…Heading straight over to Martha. Who is trying her hardest to chat Liam up…Liam doesn't acknowledge her ..he's to busy trying to save himself from Martha…**

**Diane sips her wine and turns to lean on the bar as she chats to Jacqui….Her eyes revert around the room and stops in the direction of Jen and Tilly…**

"**Diane's staring" Tilly whispers….**

"**Oh well…."Jen replies…Let her….**

**Diane walks past a few minutes later heading to the toilet. As she heads back she stops at the table the two are sitting at…**

"**Jen? Tilly? She says nervously…"Can I buy you both a drink? Noticing Both their glasses were almost empty..**

"**Jen glared at Her…"Are you kid….**

**Tilly grabs Jen's hand interrupting…""Yeah that be great…Thank you…**

**Tilly's kindness made Diane smile…"Great…she said heading to the bar….**

"**Tilly what the hell are you doing? Jen frowned…**

"**She offered to buy us a drink..Tilly said calmly…**

"**Oh and you have forgot what she done? Jen snapped..**

**Tilly smiled stroking her thumb across the top of Jen's arm…"Look yes she did wrong. But she thought she was helping. .She was looking out for us…Well you more…Jen I don't want enemies…I don't like being mad or holding grudges.." We are together now…So lets leave all the bad stuff in the past…**

**Jen looked deeply at Tilly…."Where does this maturity come from? She asked…I guess she is trying…But taking a drink and letting things go doesn't mean we're friends…**

**Tilly giggled…Ok….**

**Jen looked over at Liam who had eventually lost Martha….He was confused as she watched Diane hand them both a drink…"You ok? He mouthed to Jen…**

**Jen nodded….**

"**Look girls. I know a drink isn't going to make up for what I did" Diane said quietly. Tears in her eyes…**

"**But I am truly sorry…I just didn't want yous both making what I thought might have been a huge Mistake…"But…..You have proven me wrong…And I really do wish you both the best…I mean that….**

**Jen although commended Diane for her bravery in admitting she should of kept her nose out…still wasn't sure she was ready to let go of her anger towards the women standing in front of her….**

**Tilly on the other hand was over it…She had proven Diane wrong and Diane wasn't going to let on to anyone she knew about them while Tilly was Jens student..**

"**Thank you Diane. We appreciate it…Don't we Jen…"She asked. Nudging Jen to answer…**

"**Jen raised her eyebrows and nodded…**

**Diane could sense Jen wasn't fully happy with the truce but it was a stepping stone…Diane missed Jen. .they had become good friends before all this had happened…**

"**Well I'll leave you two to it. Diane smiled.."Jen? I am really sorry…Diane wiped her eyes and walked away..**

"**Jen? Tilly moaned..**

"**What? Jen asked..**

"**You could have at least tried…It took guts for her to admit she was wrong…**

**Jen rolled her eyes…"Tilly …I cant let it go as easily as you…Maybe seeing her and being around her wont be so bad now…But I cant force myself to forget what happened…Your obviously more mature then me….**

"**Jen" Tilly said…**

**Can we leave it please….? Jen snapped…Please….**

**Tilly nodded "Ok….Miss stubborn …She smiled…**

**As more people arrived at the pub is was a breath of fresh ait that no one took any notice about Jen and Tilly sitting together. .Sitting closely together…**

**That was until Ruby came into the bar from up stairs…"Tilllllllllllllllllllly! Omg what are you doing here? She shouted…Maddie has been going out of her mind with worry….We heard about your aunt…**

"**Tilly sighed.."Great " she thought ..this is all I need….**

"**Oh ..um..yeah my phones not been working properly. She shrugged…**

"**Its cool I'll text her to say you are alive and well "Ruby smiled..**

"**Oh no…..Its ok..really ..I'll call her tomorrow…"Tilly pleaded..**

"**Don't be silly babes…Ruby grinned its my pleasure….**

**Uh babe. How come your in here anyways…Sat with a teacher might I add…Talk about cringyyyyy….**

"**No offence Miss..! Ruby smiled at Jen…**

**Jen sipped her wine…"None taken….**

**Ruby really was an air head…"Tilly thought…Nice girl but never the less an air head…**

**With in minutes Maddie came bounding into the pub…**

**With in Minutes Maddie and Sinead came bounding into the pub….**

"**Uh Matilda Evans….I have been trying to get hold of you for days….Worried about you and you have been home and not bothered to contact me..Maddie whinged folding her arms…**

**Jen suddenly became uncomfortable…She needed an excuse to leave the table. But Liam was no where to be seen to help…**

"**Yeah…sorry…Been busy. What with my aunt passing away and all…Tilly said trying to sound convincing…**

"**No excuse You…Maddie smiled sitting down at the table…**

**Suddenly noticing who she's sat opposite…**

"**Miss Gilmore…..She said raising one eye brow…**

**Sinead heads over to her mum to con some drinks out of her…As Diane caves in and orders Sinead and Maddie a drink she cant help notice Jen's look of unconfortableness at Maddie being present at the table…**

"**Soooooo um. .How come you two are sat her together" Maddie asked glaring at Jen….**

**Tilly knowing she needed to give an explanation quickly "Uhhh…I came in to see Esther…but she isn't here…Jen….well…she….well….she….**

"**Jen felt a little sick ..she didn't care much for people finding out but for some reason didn't feel comfortable explaining it to Maddie…Maddie was always jealous over anyone that got close to Tilly…Her still be Jen's student…wouldn't probably bowed well…Maddie would m ore then likely make Jen's life hell….**

"**Well Jen? What? Maddie shrugged…**

**Diane can see the tension and heads over to the table ..placing more drinks on it…C'mon you…"She says poking Maddie…Out me seat…**

"**Diane? Oh your sat here…..Maddie said shocked..**

"**Yeah…why where did you think I'd sit…"Shaking her head holding her hands out…**

"**No I just thought Tilly and Miss Gilmore were….well ..here alone" **

**Diane laughed…"Well there not…Sinead's got a drink for you over there…**

"**Thanks..Maddie smiled…Tills you coming? She asks..**

**Tilly feels relieved Diane stepped in….Uh yeah..ok…she nods as she steps over Jen…I'll be back. She winks…**

**Leaving Diane and Jen alone…They sit in silence for a minute or so watching the girls at the bar…**

**Jen breaks the silence ..Thank you"…You know for that….**

**Diane smiled.."Well I had a feeling you didn't really want to be sat here with her…Referring to Maddie…**

"**Not really….I just don't think I want to sit explaining Tilly and I to someone like her…Plus her being my student…**

"**I know what you mean Diane smiled…Maddie isn't exactly the nicest girl in the world…Plus its none of their business…IS it? Diane said with a smile….**

**Jen smiled back…I think I owe you the next drink.. she added…**

"**I'd like that Diane said…I'd like that a lot…**


	102. Chapter 102

Maddie and Sinead and Tilly are stood at the bar…Maddie as usual is talking about herself….Tilly cant keep her eyes off Jen and is total oblivious as to what Maddie is speaking about….

"Tills? Earth to Tills Maddie jokes waving her hand in Tilly's face….

"Uh ..Sorry! ..Tilly says shaking herself out of her daze..

Maddie and Sinead laughs…"Where did you go? Sinead asked…

"Oh sorry ..Tilly apologised shaking her head….I was just thinking about my Dad and that you know…might just text him see if he's ok…She smiled pulling her phone from her back pocket…

As Tilly types she shoots jen a look who is riffling through her bag….

"You look so hot sat there ;)

Naughty thoughts running through my head lol

Xxx T

As Jen reads a smile creeps over her face….

"So you want that drink? She asks Diane who is still sat with her….they now have been joined by a slightly drunk Martha…

"Diane nods and thanks Jen as she rises from the table. Heading to the bar Jen stands next to Tilly…close enough that their arms are touching..Tilly remains leant with her back to the bar. She doesn't turn around ..she doesn't want to cause suspicion…

Ruby is keeping Maddie occupied by telling her how wonderful she is so Jen takes the opportunity to speak to Tilly…

"You need to control yourself Miss Evans…she smiles….

"Really? Tilly giggles raising her glass to her mouth …"Not my fault if you are hard to resist…Shame this pubs busy…

"Jen raises her eyesbrows.."Oh and why is that?

"Because Miss Gilmore ..I'd be dragging you into the ladies and take full advantage of you…

Jen laughed under her breath….Feeling slightly hot at Tilly's cheekiness…

"What can I get you Jen? Nancy asks with a smile….

"Uh 3 red and 1 White wine please…Jen replies…

"When can we get out of here" Tilly whispers…

Jen looks around to make sure no one is watching or listening…"Soon as you dump the brat pack…

Nancy returns with the order and Jen hands her some money…"keep the change…

As Jen grabs the tray of drinks she slides her hand across Tilly's arm…"There's a drink behind you.." she winks heading back to her table…

Tilly bites her lip seductively as she watches Jen walk back to the bar.. Her eyes fixed on the way Jen's dress clings to her curves.

This moment hadn't gone un noticed by Maddie….

"Hey Tills? She says as she takes the stool next to Tilly. .So what's the deal? How come you haven't been taking my calls or replying to my Texts?

Tilly turned around so she would stop staring at Jen and focus on her friend..

"Yeah sorry babe…I just been busy with my parents and all…My Aunt dying hit my Dad kinda hard you know?

Maddie looked over in Jen's direction and then to Tilly. ."You sure? Nothing else keeping you occupied..

"No…Like what? Tilly shrugged…

"Oh I don't know…Maddie smirked…Nodding towards Jen. .Who by now seemed to be enjoying Diane and Martha's company..

Tilly downed her drink ..and pretended she didn't hear Maddie…

"Hey girls fancy getting out of here? If I have to look at me mom one more time im gonna lose it…Sinead moaned..

"Go where babes? Mads asked….

I don't know! Anywhere but here…parents and teachers in one place? No thanks. .Sinead laughed

"Only one place then….Chez Chez baby! Maddie cheered punching the air.". C'mon Tills lets run back to mine to get changed…

Oh no Mads..I cant " not tonight. .Tilly protested….

Don't be silly coarse you can" Mad said pulling Tilly towards the exit…"Sinead be back in a few…she called..

As the two left the pub Tilly was still protesting. ."No really Mads. .I cant….I need to be home….Mads please….

"Tilly for god sake…Relax and live some….Maddie laughed holding on to Tilly's wrist…

Maddie please…Let go…I don't want to go..well you let me go?….Tilly began to get annoyed Maddie was ignoring her and dragging her away from the pub….

"Maddie Tilly shouted….Let go of me for god sakes….Pulling her hand out of Maddie's grip…

Im not going to Chez Chez tonight…..

Maddie didn't understand why Tilly was so angry…"Why not? We haven't hung out in months.

"Because! Tilly snapped….

"Because what? Maddie asked folding her arms….

Because…..because I don't want too…Tilly cried heading back towards the pub….

"Tilly…stop..! Maddie called pulling Tilly to face her…..What's up…Why do you want to stay here?…Its lame..

Tilly rolled her eyes she had enough of Maddie being so selfish….

"Because…..Because im here with….

Tilly paused for a moment…Maddie waiting….Her eyebrows arched and an her face screwed up….

Tilly took a deep breath …"Im here with Jen ok..?

Jen? Miss Gilmore? Maddie gasped "Are you fucking kidding me? Please don't tell me your dealing with her Tilly?

"You don't understand Maddie….Tilly told her…

"Oh I understand alright. .Tilly have you forgotten what she put you through?…The hurt she caused…?

You were heart broken…Maddie moaned…

Maddie really you don't get it..Its different now…..

No Tilly it isn't! She will use you till she's bored and them dump you….Are you seriously gonna let her treat you like a toy thing?

Tilly was getting annoyed at Maddie for putting Jen down….She wouldn't listen and had no idea of the pairs relationship….

"Maddie? Tilly said trying to stop Maddie ranting…

"Don't Maddie me…Tills…..She took advantage of you..I was there remember. I seen how hurt you were…Jen's a bitch…Maddie shouted..

"That's enough "Tilly shouted back….Don't speak about her like that…You don't even know her….Not properly…

"Oh and you do? Maddie snapped…

Maddie….I love you! You're my best friend. .But don't push it…Now you know about us….except it….or….Tilly stopped to clear her throat..

Or what? Maddie whinged…

Maddie stared at Tilly for a few moments…My god she really has done a number on you hasn't she….

And with that she walked back into the pub…Giving Jen a dirty look that didn't go unnoticed….

"Whats up with her" Sinead asked as Maddie rushes past her…

"Maddie being Maddie" Tilly sulked as she looks out on to the pond…..

Sinead sat next to Tilly….."So Jen huh?

Tilly's jaw dropped as she looked at Sinead…"What?

"I heard Tills…..I heard you and Mads arguing…

Tilly rubbed her forehead and let out a huge sigh…."Sinead…I am begging you…

"Oh calm down Tills…Sinead laughed…Yeah im shocked…I lived with the women…never even knew she was…well you know? A lesbian. .Sinead mouthed…

"Maddie doesn't get it…..Tilly said…

"Oh Tills Maddie's world is full of Maddie….She is gonna have an opinion…

Tilly was slightly confused about Sinead's reaction…Sinead of all people considering she is far from Jen's biggest fan….

"And Whats your opinion? She asks Sinead…

Sinead laughed…"Well I am shocked …I mean you….and Jen….but I cant comment Tills ..look at me and Bart. I mean the amount of times people have told me he's no good for me….And yet I ride it out…I know what it feels like to be in love….

Tilly smiled…"When did you become a grown up?

Argh well…..We cant help who we fall for….Sinead smiles….But….

But? Tilly repeated….

But….Jen? I mean yeah she's good looking and all…But she was your teacher….And well she's annoying. .she gets up at like 3am to see the sun rise ..Sinead joked…

Tilly rolled her eyes and nudged her friend…

"Seriously Tills is it weird…I didn't even think Jen had it in her…She's like mother earth. .all pure and true…..Sinead laughed…

I mean im surprised. .I thought she probably classed holding hands as sexual contact…

"Sinead" Tilly laughed…You really don't know her….She's a lot more then you see…

"Yeah I know that now…I don't see as much as you. .Sinead winked cheekily

"Oi? Tilly giggled under her breath…

"Do yeah? Sinead asked…

Tilly looked confused…

Sinead rolled her eyes…"Do you and her…Ya know?

Oh my god Sinead…Im not telling you that" Tilly blushes…

"That's a yes then…Sinead laughed placing her arm around Tilly…C'mon you can buy me a drink….

Back in the pub Diane and Martha are in full swing…Hitting the karaoke machine…The bar is busier then it was …Tilly and Sinead make their way to get a drink…Tilly buys her ,Sinead and Jen a glas of wine each …She whispers to Sinead that she's going to Find Jen….

"Hey where you been? Jen smiled happy her girl was back…

"Uh kinda had a little bitch with Mads"Tilly said biting her bottom lip….

"A bitch? Jen frowned..

Tilly nodded.."Yeh she knows Jen….She knows about us…

"Oh" jen grimaced…

"Uh so does Sinead…

"Great" Jen fumed…Works gonna be a breeze tomorrow…..

"No its ok…Well I mean Sinead…She actually is cool…It hasn't fazed her…She was more shocked you were gay..Tilly jokes….

Jen smiled. And Maddie…?

"Maddie? Well….Tilly paused…Maddie isn't exactly giving us her blessing…

Tilly looks over to see Maddie staring straight at them….Not looking happy at all….

Turning back to Jen she whispers…She blames you….Told me im an idiot ….

Jen looks over at Maddie and is met with a glare of disgust…."Oh..well im sure my first lesson will go well tomorrow then….

Jen we just have to ignore her…She will come round. She just…

"Doesn't like to share you" Jen butted in sipping her drink….I mean look how she treated Esther. She will hate anyone you date Tilly…

Tilly nodded.."Yeah I guess your right…"but tough because your not going anywhere..

Jen smiled and rubbed her thumb across Tilly's cheek…That's right..

Jen? People might see…Tilly gasped shocked at Jen's public show of affection…

Jen licked her lips as she looked around the bar…"Well I don't care…And with that remark Jen took Tilly's face in her hand and kissed her soft and slowly…

All of sudden a big cheer erupted though the pub. As Tilly broke the kiss to see what was happen she realised people were looking and point at them..

"Jen? People are staring" She blushed…

Jen looked to see…most of the bar were staring straight back at her…Which made her laugh.

"Best give them something to stare at then! She joked and kissed Tilly again this time more passionately..

After a few moments no one took any notice of the pair's show of affection…Jen broke the kiss and smiled.."See wasn't that bad.."

Maddie was not amused and slammed her glass on the bar…causing people to jump…as she got off her stool

She stormed out the pub..

"I better ..Tilly pointed in Maddie's direction..

"jen nodded and winked..

Tilly chased Maddie out side..Mads wait" She shouted….catching up with her…

Look I know your disappointed…..But if you can just hear me out…Tilly pleaded…

"For what Tilly's ? For you to tell me she wont hurt you? She is different this time? Its different?

Its is Mad's? Tilly nodded..

No Tilly all that's different is that she isn't your teacher no more..Maddie moaned..

I love her Mad's…Tilly cried…I love her and she loves me…..

Maddie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms….

Mad's…Im not an idiot…I know she hurt me. But believe me there are things you don't know and I don't want to go into them now…Jen and I…we tried to stay away from each other…We really did but….

But don't tell me? You couldn't there's a connection ..blah blah blah…

Maddie was like a spoilt child and Tilly wasn't going to stand are argue with her…

"Yes that's exactly it….Now you are my oldest friend and I love you…But im not gonna stand here begging you to understand…"You can either except my decision…or….Tilly took a deep breath…Or we go our separate ways…And this is me talking not Jen…Tilly headed Back towards the pub…

"Oh and it wont be your choice if you give Jen a hard time at Collage…Tilly called back…

"You upset her or cause trouble then…well….I don't think I need to tell you the consequences

Maddie stood alone in the middle of the street…She was angry Tilly hadn't confided in her about her relationship with Jen….Deep down she was scared she would lose her friend….Feeling a little silly and embarrassed she decided she would head home instead of heading Back into the pub…

Once Tilly arrived back to Jen. Jen was smiling…

"What? Tilly frowned…

"Sinead just came over and wished us all the best…"Was a little weird…Jen laughed..

"Well you were right. People don't care…"Well almost? Tilly frowned sipping her wine…

"Is everything ok? Jen asked…

Tilly shook her head. Not really….Mad's is …well just being Maddie…I warned her not to give you grief…Cant promise nothing though….

Jen smiled kissing Tilly's cheek…Im ready for her…C'mon lets go home….


	103. Chapter 103

Jen and Tilly lay in bed in each others arms…The silence is golden.. Their love making still fills the room and both women have smiles on their face…

"You Jen…I don't think I've ever been more happier then I am now" Tilly coos Kissing Jens hand which is entwined with hers…

"Me too! ..Jen grins…If only we could pause time huh….She added. .nuzzling her face into Tilly's shoulder…

Tilly rolls over to face Jen…Planting a small kiss on her lips…"You know you kind of shocked me tonight…

Jen raised her eyebrows waiting for Tilly to finish….

"I mean I cant believe you kissed me…..In front of the whole pub ..Tilly giggles

Jen wrinkles her nose.. "Well I just couldn't resist…It felt right…

"Are you not worried about Collage? You know half your students were in there….

Jen's face fell a little…"Yeah I am….A little bit….I mean its bound to be topic of conversation…If anything im more concerned it might open up suspicion about the rumours before…But!

Well its done now…and what we are doing now isn't against the law…If Kelleher starts digging or asking questions….

Jen stopped to think for a second…"Well then I'll have to put him straight.

Tilly rolled on to her front to look at Jen better…"Don't worry about Maddie ok? She's upset but I will speak to her….

Jen nodded…"Lets not talk about this now….Its our last night together…I don't want anything to ruin it…She said kissing Tilly …

Tilly broke the kiss…."Have you lost your days? Its Sunday…I leave Tuesday ..Tilly laughed…

Jen rolled her eyes…

I do know…She smiled…But you know what with your Aunts funeral and all…maybe you should stay home tomorrow night…Be there with your family? Support your Dad?

Tilly rubbed her thumb across Jen's jaw line.. "No.! My Dads ok….I want to be here with you…

Jen smiled she like the fact Tilly wanted nothing more then to be with her….

"I know.! .but…..well I don't want your parents thinking im taking all your time….Jen pouted…You have been home all of an hour this whole weekend…I think your Dad would appreciate it if you spent sometime with him…..

Tilly could see Jen was worried about what her parents might think of her. .she knew that arguing would fall of deaf ears…"If your sure? I mean I'll happily stay here….

Jen placed yet another small kiss on Tilly's lips…Im sure….She winked…

"Well in that case this is our last night together soooooooooooo Tilly giggled seductively…Im thinking that maybeeeeeeeeeeeeee ..Tilly kissed Jen.. "Maybe you need to show me just how much your gonna miss me….?

Tilly Smiled placing her hands on Jen's hips…wrapping her leg over Jen's as she pulled her closer….

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Jen moaned pleasurable …"Is there an off button on you anywhere? She joked…Your wearing me out…

Tilly laughed placing her hands on Jen's naked bottom .."Well there might be…But…..Your gonna have to use your hands to search for it….."Why don't you start here….Tilly pouted as she placed Jen's hand between her legs….

Jen laughed….Tilly Evans. You bad bad girl…..

Jen kept her hand where Tilly directed it. .Caressing her hot spot gently…Kissing her slowly to start with …

Tilly letting out gentle moans into Jen's mouth…Jen's touch filling her whole body with warmth….Jen enters her tongue teasing Tilly seductively …Pleased with herself at the sound of Tilly's excitement

Tilly cups Jens breasts kneading them teasing her nipple between her finger and thumb…Her other hand stroking up and down Jen's back. .and over her bottom…

As the Love making heats up Tilly attempts to mimic Jen's movement and place her hand between Jen's legs but Jen has other ideas…Holding Tilly's hand away she rolls Tilly on to her back…Leaning over her .."Uh no you don't…She smiles…

Jen begins to caress Tillys neck with the tip of her tongue slowly nibbling on her ear lobe…biting her gently…Gently enough so not to leave marks…

Tilly lifts her head to give Jen more access. .Jen sends Kissed all over both sides of Tilly's neck down to her collar bone and on to her chest…."Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen…Tilly whispers…

Moving her mouth over Tillys breasts paying extra attention to her nipples….Taking each one between her teeth applying a little pressure…"Tell me what you want? She whispers into Tilly's ear as she climbs in-between Tilly's legs wrapping them around her waist…

Tilly doesn't speak she just pulls Jen on top of her fully feeling every inch of her naked body on her own….Running her fingers through Jen's hair pulling it a little…she starts to move under Jen…Grinding her body as close as she can so she can feel Jen's not wet spot on her own…"Kiss me…Tilly whispers…Kiss me hard…

Jen does as she's asked and Kisses Tilly enveloping her bottom lip in between hers sucking it hard causing a pain that Tilly enjoys….

Their tongues dancing around each others fast and forceful.. Both moaning into each others mouth….Their thrusting into one another becoming more vigorous sweat pouring off them.. Their breathing heavy.. As they both start to feel the fire in their bellies they can hardly keep their lips together…Jen grips the bed sheets and buries her face into Tillys shoulder as Tilly wraps her legs and arms tightly around Jen..

Their movements speed up and the bed hitting the wall ..both women let our loud moans as they each in unison climax….Jen slumps down on Tilly out of breath and Tilly releases Jen from her grip…They both lay in the dark Taking control of their breathing…Tilly strokes Jens hair and Kisses her cheek….

"Ok so now im wore out as well" She laughs…Which causes Jen to reply with "Thank god"

Jen and Tilly laugh…It had been a busy weekend for them…Jen wonders what the hell the neighbours might think….

After Jen can finally feel her body again she rolls off Tilly and on to her side of the bed which was cool. .much to her delight,, Jen flips her pillow to feel the coolness on her face…

"Tilly" ? Every time we make love I swear I fall for you a little bit more….Jen giggles…

"Oh right so you use me for the sex? Tilly jokes pulling the blankets off Jen..

"Hey….Jen gasps…..

"Im serious… The way you make me feel….You blow my mind…

Pulling Jen closer and Kissing her shoulder…"Well the feeling mutual "Except I fall more in love with you every time I look at you…

Silence fills the room for a few moments when Jen lets out a loud laugh…And I thought what I said was cheesy…But that" Wow….

Oi" Tilly moans slapping Jen's arm in jest…That's it now..Im not ever gonna say sweet things to you no more…..Tilly sulks…

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Tilly…Jen mocks…I'm kidding baby. C'mon here…Holding out her arms..

"Huh no way…I don't think so" You lady can sleep with empty arms tonight ….Tilly said trying to hold her laugh in…..

Jen bite her lip and wrinkled up her face.."Awwwww you don't mean that….C'mon give me a kiss. Lets make up….

Tilly giggled and slid into Jen's arms,,,,,"Ok ..but only because its our last night….

Jen and Tilly cuddle up…Tilly falls a sleep soundly in Jen's embrace..Jen however is haunted by Tillys last words…This was their last night together…Jen had gotten so use to sleeping and waking up with Tilly she felt sad that it wasn't gonna happen for a while…Squeezing Tilly a little tighter. .she whispered "Im gonna miss you…Placing a kiss on Tillys forehead she slowly falls asleep….

Tilly is first awake. .She wanted to make Jen breakfast before she went to work…Ok so Jen wasn't a big morning eater so Tilly settled for coffee and toast…

Jen woke as the smell ran through her room…She lay awake as she hears Tilly singing along to the radio….

"Good morning wife" Tilly joked…placing her coffee and toast on the side as she greeted her with a kiss…

"Jen smiled "Some one's cheerful this morning…

"Yup..I had an eventful night"Tilly winked…well actually and eventful weekend as it goes..

"Oh ? Jen frowned. Care to share?

"Well I hooked up with this really hot .sexy slightly older women… who held me hostage in her flat and seduced me. Used me as her sex slave…

"Uh I did not seduce you…Jen smiled rolling her eyes…As for sex slave? I think it was the other way around…

Tilly bite her lip and smiled…"Yeah well…I wouldn't have it any….other ..way…"Now eat up! ..you have work….

Jen bites her toast…"Oh how things have changed. .The other day you we're trying to keep me here. .Now you want me to get off to work…

Tilly shrugged.. Yeah …well bored of you now aint I…..?

Jen threw a pillow and Tilly. .Cow!

Tilly kissed Jen to let her know she was playing…Finish ya breakfast. I'll warm the shower for you…

As Tilly left Jen alone She couldn't help smile…Breathing in the smell of her coffee she felt a warm sense rush over her…."This couldn't be more perfect" ..she thought

Well technically it could have. ! .all that would really make it 100% perfect would be if the two didn't have the distance between them….

"C'mon Gilmore….Tilly shouts…

Jen laughed under her breath and Shook her head….She finishes her coffee and climbs out of bed…

Once ready for work Jen is trying to get Tilly to indulge in so heavy petting…wedging her between the table and her body…."Uh you have like 10 minutes to get to work…Tilly reminds her…

"Yeah so….If I drive then I only need …Mmmmm maybe 7...so that gives us 3 minutes. doesn't it" Jen grinned grabbing behind Tilly's neck pulling her onto her lips…Kissing her passionately..

"Uggh im gonna miss you…."Jen sulked..

"Well you will see me later…Tilly smiled. .Knowing Jen didn't just mean while she was at work…

The truth was Tilly was gonna Miss Jen too…She knew she would be walking around London in a sulk until the next time they meet…

"Right…Work….Now..Tilly ordered pointing to the door…

As the pair head outside Tilly walks Jen to the car opening the door for her and closing it once Jen was in side…."Right now you be a good girl wont you..Jen joked..

"Yes Miss…Tilly smiled saluting Jen….

Tilly leaned it and Kiss Jen goodbye…You have a good day dear…And don't take no shit from those Kids….

Jen shook her head at Tilly's silliness…

"And don't let Mad's give you any shit ….Ok?

Ok! Jen nodded starting the car…As she pulled away she smiled at Tilly…Love you…

Tilly smiled back…Love you too…blowing a kiss….

Jen heads off to work and Tilly heads home to take a shower and change her clothes…


	104. Chapter 104

Ok ..ok settle down please" Jen shouts as she enters the class room….

Waaaaaaay" The students called out…Some woof whistling…

Jen took it that they had heard about her and Tilly….."Ok…cool it. .she said sternly…

Some students still slightly over excited about the talk of their teacher and a women…

"If you all paid as much attention to your school work as you do gossip you would all be much better off..Jen frowned…"Now…C'mon…get working…

As Jen prepared the projector screen for the second part of the lesson she cant help but feel the glare of Maddie as her eyes burn the back of her head…

Jen puffs out a breath of air and turns around….Staring straight into the eyes that glare at her….

"Maddie? Are you stuck? Jen asked…

Maddie was sat biting her pen…"Nope….

Well then" get on with it….Jen said sternly…

You know what" ? I don't think I will…..Maddie smirked causing some of the class to laugh…

"Quiet…Jen snapped "Well its simple Miss Morrison ..If you don't want to take part then….Jen nodded towards the door…..

Maddie rolled her eyes…."Chill….And here's me thinking you were down with the kids….

Jen knew that was a dig at her relationship with Tilly…And didn't appreciate it…

"Outside! Now . Jen shouted pointing to the door….

Maddie slid her chair out and strutted across the classroom Giving Jen a dirty look as she walked past her….

Jen followed Maddie out and closed the door so her other students couldn't hear….

"Look…I get you don't like me and that's fine…Jen started …I understand your not overjoyed at my relationship with Tilly…But….

Relationship? Maddie mocked…Ha…fling more like…Until you get fed up of her…

Maddie think what you like…I really don't care…Nor does Tilly ..Jen warned her…

Whatever you think about me. Or the situation…I don't appreciate you bring it into my classroom…

Keep your snide comments to yourself or don't come back in…Its your choice. .Jen told her…

Maddie wasn't happy that Jen had stood up to her.. she wasn't use to it….

"Tilly is my best friend.. I care about her…And I see what a mess she was in over you before….Maddie said coldly…

"If she wants to be with you there is nothing I can do about it….But let me tell you…Miss Gilmore"

If you hurt her again….I'll make your life a living hell….

And with that Maddie entered the classroom…..

Jen caught her breath and returned back to her class…..

As the day went on Jen was comfortable with the stares and whispers…she didn't care because she knew there was nothing anyone could do…Everything was above board ..She actually found it amusing.. That was until…

"Uh Miss Gilmore? Can I have a word…

Jen stopped dead in her tracks…"Great Kelleher…she thought…Painting on a smile as she turnt to him…"Sure…

My office? He suggested…

As Jen followed him she knew exactly where this was going…Keep cool Jen…Don't panic…Breath damn it.."She screamed to herself…

As she made her way into the office she took a seat opposite his Desk…"Mr Kelleher…If you have brought me in her because of collage gossip…

"Jen look…Yes I have heard the rumours…I take it from your coolness that that is just what it is….?

Jen thought quick ..a million things ran through her head…Should she lie? Should she mock it and make out the kids are full of it? Or should she stay true to her promise to Tilly and admit it?

Jen studied Mr Kelleher face.. He was waiting for an explanation…

Jen knew she had to work here…There was no other opportunities for her out there….

"Mr Kelleher…Kids make stuff up…Today im having a fling with an old student tomorrow it could be you…Jen smiled shaking her head…

She couldn't do it…She didn't want to be ridiculed by her colleagues….She felt bad for Tilly and the fact it was her idea to go public. .but when it came to Collage she chickened out…

Mr Kelleher looked at her hard.. trying to read her…all of a sudden he's frown turned into a smile…

"Thought as much….Kids aye…I hope we aren't next. He laughed. Not sure the wide would like it…

Jen laughed along with him…

Was there anything else? Only I have some marking to do? Jen asked…nervously

"Uh no…That's it…Kelleher smiles. I am sorry I had to ask Jen…But being the head…

"Its cool…Really…Jen nodded as she left the office…

Once she was around the corner she leant against the wall…..Catching her breath…

"Jen? Jen " Diane called….Is everything ok? Sinead told me Kelleher wanted a word….

Jen walked off towards her classroom she didn't to be over heard…..It was horrendous Di…He asked me about Tilly….

"Oh shit..Did you tell me? Diane gasped..

"Im still here aint I? Jen panicked…

"I couldn't…I was so close. I just couldn't…Jen said sadly…

"Well I think you done the right thing Jen…Diane told her..

Did I…? jen wondered as she slumped down in her chair…."So why do I feel so shit about it then?

I was the one that wanted to go public…I told Tilly I didn't want to hide no more…And the first chance I get to be honest I chicken out…Jen sulked..

"Look love…Im sure Tilly would agree…Diane sympathised …Going public where u live is a bit different from telling your boss that you are dating your old student…The good thing about it being a school is that stuff like this gets said all the time….I wouldn't worry Jen….

Before Jen could reply the bell went and her students came flowing in…"Thank Diane. .Was all Jen could manage…

Tilly is sat with her parents having lunch in the Dog…She suddenly had a surge of guilt run through her ..because Jen was right. .she hadn't spent any time with them since she got back..

"How's Jen love? Carol asked…

Tilly nodded" Yep…yeah she's great….

"At school is she? Pete piped up….

Tilly laughed…No pops..Shes at work…

Pete looked a little confused…"Same thing isn't it? He asked…

Causing Tilly and her mum to laugh…

So darling…Have you and Jen talked about you going back to London…."Carol wondered…

Tilly suddenly wasn't hungry…"Uh no…She muttered pushing her plate away..

It's a conversation we haven't really had…I mean none of us want to bring it up…..

"Cutting it fine aren't you love…I mean you are off tomorrow" Pete asked…

"I know Dad…Tilly rolled her eyes…Its just hard…We've had an amazing weekend and I don't want to ruin it…

Carol nodded and left the conversation there…So the funeral cars are coming to our house for 11 tomorrow…Will you be there Tils?

"Yeah coarse,…Tilly smiled…

Be glad when its all over " Pete moaned…

Tilly smiled and placed her hand on her Dads arm…I know Dad ..not long now….

"Carol smiled at her daughter…

"Yeah then I think me and your mom could do with a holiday…What do you say love?

"Awwwwe Pete that's a great idea "Carol swooned…

Tilly wrinkled up her nose…even after all these years her parents were still in love and made such a lovely couple….I hope this is me and Jen in yrs to come" she smiled to herself…

The rest of Jen's day went by with minimal hassle…Maddie had behaved herself and the kids were tiring of whispering about her….As soon as the bell went and the students left the room Jen pulled her phone out to text Tilly….

"Hello baby…

Where are you? Xx J

"Waiting for you to come home dear….xxT

Was the reply Jen got which made her smile from ear to ear….

Jen hurried home and into Tilly's arms…"Ohhhhhhhh I have been looking forward to this all day…

And I've been waiting to do this all day" Tilly smiled Kissing Jen's cheek..

"So did Mad's have anything to say today?Tilly asked with a frown..

"Of coarse " Jen smiled switching the kettle on…

"Oh god? Tilly moaned…

"Its wasn't that bad really ..I had her for Art first thing…she made some comments…I took her outside. Had a word! ..Jen giggled a little. ".Then she warned me if I hurt you she would make my life hell….That was it…Then I had her for General Studies this afternoon and nothing…

Tilly laughed…"Typical Maddie…"So everything else went ok? No one said anything?

Jen bit her lip. .Tilly? ..I need to tell you something.. Taking Tilly's hand waling her over to the sofa…

"You Ok? Tilly asked slightly worried as to where this was going…

"Yeah…Jen swallowed….Today at Collage there was loads of whispering…You know typical school gossip…But Kelleher caught wind of it…

"Tilly gasped..Oh no…

"Yes..Jen nodded….He wanted to know of the rumours were true….A million things ran threw my head. I wanted to tell him everything. But when it came to it….I froze….

"You didn't tell him did you? Tilly asked…

Jen felt bad…She shook her head…Im sorry ..I just couldn't…I wasn't ready …Im so Sorry Tilly…Jen felt her eyes well up….

Tilly could see Jen was beating herself up about keeping her a secret again…

"Jen? Its ok….Tilly smiled…So you didn't want to tell your boss….Never mind..

Jen was stunned…"Really?

Tilly sighed…Leaning in to Kiss Jen.."Really….He's your boss…Im your old pupil…Who cares..Tilly shrugged…

This is why I love you so much" Jen cooed…Kissing those beautiful rose lips…

"Right as this is the last few hours we have together how about a DVD and a takeaway? Tilly suggested…

"Sounds good to me" jen smiled ignoring the last few hours bit…..

The two lie together on the sofa watching then end of the film…."That was great..Jen smiled

"Yeah it was…Tilly agreed looking at her watch….Wow…Its late…

Jen nodded spotting it was 10.30pm…

"You have to go don't you?: Jen sulked…

"No..Tilly smiled….But you said…

"I know "Jen butted in…"Its only fair…

Tilly smiled getting up off the sofa…You gonna see me out…she asked holding her hands out to lift Jen off the sofa…

"They headed towards the door…

"I will se you tomorrow wont I? Jen asks sadly…

Tilly took Jen's face in her hands…Of coarse…She smiled kissing her love good night…

After a few more kisses and a long hug..Tilly headed home..Jen offered her a lift but she wanted to walk….

Jen stands in the middle of her front room swinging her arms side by side….

"Miss her already" She tutted…


	105. Chapter 105

**Big blessings for all your lovely reviews….Still cant believe how much you are all loving it…**

**Keep em coming xxx**

Tilly made it home in a few minutes as she walked though the door she was greeted by her Mum who was sat on the sofa watching TV

"Hey Mum…"You ok?

"Yh love my ok" What you doing home? Carol asked confused…

"Oh thanks" Tilly laughed…Sitting next to her mum…."Jen thinks maybe I should be home tonight…what with everything tomorrow and all….

"Awwwwe that's thoughtful of her….So everything ok between you? Carol asked…

Tilly nodded with a huge grin.."Its amazing Mum….She's amazing." .Tilly sighed. .Just wish I wasn't going back to London….

Carol smiled ..her daughter was now a beautiful women going through one of the most precious times in a person's life

"Awwwwe sweetheart…"She giggled…"It will be ok…

"Yeah I guess. .Tilly shrugged…So where's Dad?

"He's at darts love…He should be home soon….

Just as Carol finished her sentenced Pete walked through the door….

Tilly is in the kitchen putting the kettle on..

"Im home love. He called out taking his shoes off….

As Pete walked in he smiles..

"Did you win "Carol asks…

"Yeah….all of the team got through which makes a change…Pete laughed…

Tilly comes into the front room…

"Hello Daddy" She smiles Kissing the top of Pete's head…

"Tilly? Oh hello love…"What you doing here…

Tilly chuckled.."Oh my god what is it with you two? This is my home as well you know. She jokes shaking her head…

"I know that. Pete laughed…Just thought you would have been with Miss ..Whats her name…

"Carol shook her head.."Pete her names Jen…

"Yeah yeah I forget…..So how come your not at Jens. He asked…

"Tilly lent on the back of the sofa….Jen thought it be a good idea if I stayed home tonight…Spend some time with the oldies..Tilly winked at her mum….

Hey" Pete smiled" less of the old…Oh so if she never mentioned it you wouldn't be here….

Tilly rolled her eyes…Cant a girl spend sometime with her parents ?

"Of coarse you can love…Pete said…make yourself useful then…Make your dad a cup of tea….He added…

Tilly laughed and headed back into the kitchen….

Tilly and her parents are sat watching TV…Tilly is led on one end with her feet placed on her Dads lap…as she pulls her phone out …Pete notices it isn't the first time she's checked it..

"Don't those things usually make noise when someone calls or sends messages? He joked…

Tilly frowned. I was just…..

Just seeing if the lady friends contacted you aye? Her Dad says….

Shut up…Tilly jokes nudging her Dad with her foot….

A few minutes go by and Tilly cant help but check her phone again….

Pete laughs…Jesus Matilda…Why don't you go over ? He asked..

"No…I was just looking on face book that's all…Tilly explained…

"Mmmmm sure" Carol joked…

"Love why don't you go spend your last night with Jen?

"God anyone would think you don't want me here. .Tilly laughed..

"Yeah we want you here love…But your not are you…? You mind is at Jens place…So go on…Go over…Pete said…

Dad?

C'mon we all know your getting itchy feet….if you get a move on I'll drop you off.. Pete told her….

Tilly felt a little bad about being preoccupied she couldn't help but think of Jen. .even though she really should be spending time with her parents…

"Seriously Dad its ok…I'll see her after the funeral tomorrow..

"No you wont your go now…Plus me and your mum will be going to bed soon…so you might as well….Pete suggested..

Tilly smiled. .she loved the fact her parents were letting her live her life the way she wanted ..She wondered if it would have been a different story if she still lived with them…

"Thank you….Jens right…You two really are the best parents in the world…Tilly told them as she headed up the stairs to get some things….

"This is really sweet of you darling" Carol whispered to Pete….

"Yeah well….Its where she wants to be….I'll run her into the village and be right back…..

"Tilly ? He shouted…Meet you in the car…!

Carol smiled she knew Pete was struggling to see Tilly as anything other then his little girl…He missed her terribly since she moved away…And for him to let her leave tonight knowing he might not get to see her for a few weeks…meant he was trying to except she was growing up…

Tilly kisses her Mum and rushes out the door…She decided not to let Jen know she was coming. She wanted to surprise her..Jen had sent her a good night text about half an hour ago she there was a possibility she would be in bed…

Tilly had her key so would let herself in….

As Tilly enters the flat she is met by Liam watching the TV…

"Shit Tils you scared me" He gasped…

"Oh so Liam" Tilly grimaced..Jen gave me a key. Hope you don't mind…

Liam shook his head…"Hey its her flat…I just live here….Its cool with me…

Tilly smiled. Where is she?

Uh she went to her room about an hour ago…Liam explained…

Tilly bid him a good night and headed into Jens room….The room was in darkness..Jen was asleep….

Tilly undressed and climbed in beside her….

Stroking her hair and placing a small kiss on her shoulder…

Jen didn't move…..So Tilly whispered in her ear…

"Hey you…..

Jen jumped out of her sleep….Uh Tilly? She gasped…What are you doing here? I thought…..

Yeah so did I…But my Dad told me I should be with you…SO here I am….

Jen switched the small lamp on turning it towards the floor so it didn't hurt her eyes…

"How come?

Well I think he got fed up of me twitching and checking my phone ..Plus they are going to bed soon….Tilly explained…

"Awwwwwwwwww Tils….Jen moaned…Are you sure he is ok with this?

Tilly nodded..yeah coarse. He even dropped me off…Don't worry…She smiled kissing Jen softly…

Well im happy he did…I wasn't looking forward to waking up and you not be here…Jen told her…

"Well you don't have to now….Come here…" Tilly giggled pulling Jen into her…Her hands starting to wonder…

"Jen stopped her.."Uh I don't think so…You have a long day tomorrow…you need sleep…

"Yeah I sleep later…Tilly shrugged trying to Kiss Jen…

"Tilly…I mean it…Im cutting you off…Jen laughed…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo Tilly sulked….

"Yesssssss Jen mocked. Now cuddle into me and let me go back to sleep….

"Fine…..Tilly moaned….You aint getting away with this in the morning though…She added…

Jen just laughed and switched the lamp off….

**Jens Pov ….**

**Tilly came over last night which was an amazing surprise it took me ages to fall a sleep ..I just kept wishing she was led next to me….**

**Once she was here with her arms wrapped around me I felt whole again…**

**Much to her annoyances I wouldn't let her have her wicked way with me…She sulked but I won the battle…**

**I love the fact that Tilly and I have just picked up where we left off…In fact I think we became stronger the second she kissed me in my Kitchen…**

**London has changed her…She's become more confidant. I don't think I'd have had the guts to make a move on her that day…**

**She wasn't scared though ..She knew what she wanted and wasn't going with out it….**

**These last few days have been incredible…The thought of her leaving in the morning is making my stomach tie in knots…I actually feel sick….**

**Its 2.30am and I cant sleep….Tilly is still cuddled into my back ..I can feel her breath on my shoulder…**

**Im trying to fall back to sleep but my minds on over drive…Slowly moving Tillys hand so not to wake her… I get up for a glass of water…Standing in the kitchen staring out into the village. .Not a soul in sight…I feel the cold floor under my feet…How am I going to let her go tomorrow…I know its only London but the thought of not seeing her everyday hurts…Which is strange because when I took the job at Collage that was my fear…I was afraid of seeing her every day….That thought makes me giggle to myself…**

**I don't want to say goodbye….I don't want to watch her leave me again…**

**Right I need to go to bed…..**

**Here I am again led in the dark…with these horrible thoughts…Sleep Jen…sleep jen…**

**Nope…Maybe if I cuddle into Tilly it might help….**

**Finally im drifting off to sleep….**

**4.30am im awake again….This cant be happening…I have to be up in like 2hours…Maybe if I get up and wash my face it might help….?**

**Tilly's rolled over to her side of the bed….That's gonna be an empty space come tomorrow…**

**Ok so last time I cuddled into Tilly I feel asleep. .so here goes…**

**Jen curled into Tilly and finally went off to sleep only to be woke by her alarm clock going off…It felt like she had only closed her eyes….**

**The noise woke Tilly too…**

"**Sorrrrrry" Jen whispered…**

"**Its ok…Tilly muttered squeezing Jen tightly…"What time is it?**

"**6.30...Jen sulked….**

**Tilly lifted her head….Ugggh…She moaned…**

**Jen makes them both a coffee and jumps back into bed…"My god that's cold out there….**

"**Well good job im here to warm you up then" Tilly smiles draping her arm over Jens stomach…**

**Tilly notices Jen is quiet. She has been talking but mainly in reply to Tillys questions…**

"**Whats up? Tilly asks…**

**Jen looks at Tilly out of the corner of her eye…Nothing…**

"**You sure? Tilly asks…**

**Jen just nods and drinks her coffee…..**

**Tilly studies Jens face fro a few seconds ..she was getting really good at noticing when Jen was lying to her….**

"**Jen? What is it?….**

**Jen knew Tilly wasn't gonna give up…**

"**Nothing…Jen replied again placing her cup on the side…turning to Tilly with a smile….**

"**What could possible be wrong?…We have had an amazing few days…Most people including your parents know about us…**

**I've had enough action to last me a life time" ..Jen laughs Annnnndddd…I have you in my bed….Lifting the blankets to look underneath….A….very…Naked you in my bed…Jen says seductively …so what could possibly be wrong hmmmmmmmmmm? Jen asks Kissing Tilly letting her hands wonder over Tilly's breast…**

**Jen forces the kiss…hoping to take Tilly of the sent of her being a little upset…Pushing her tongue into Tilly's mouth and massaging her left breast…**

**But Tilly isn't stupid…She breaks the kiss.."Liar….C'mon…tell me….**

**Jen rolls her eyes…Really…im ok….**

**Tilly sits up pulling the blanket to cover herself up…"No your not. You were restless all night. I woke up and you weren't here…."**

**Jen tutted" Oh I went to the toilet…**

**Twice? Tilly pouted…I woke up twice and you were gone….you tossed and turned all night…You've barely slept…So please don't tell me your fine Jen…**

"**Yeah well…that maybe because I didn't let you wear me out last night…Jen joked trying to Kiss Tilly again…Tilly moved her head away…"Jen? Talk to me….**

**Jen knew coming on to Tilly wasn't going to work and that she had to be open and honest….**

**Jen closes her eyes…**

"**I just…Biting her lip…..I just…**

"**Just what? Tilly asks touching Jen's hands that are clinging together….**

**Jen shakes her head…Im just not ready….**

**As Jen stops what she's saying to take a breath…Tilly starts to feel panic wash over her…**

"**Ready? Tilly asks with a quiver in her voice….**

"**Im not ready for you to leave Tilly….I don't want to say goodbye…Not yet…not again….**

**The whole time Jen speaks her eyes remain closed…**

**Tilly's first thought was "Phewwwwww…**

**Her next was to Kiss Jen…she thought it was really sweet…"Awwwwwwwwww babe. You don't have to say good bye….**

**Jen opened her eyes…"Yes I do." .Jen sulked" you're going back today…Im just not ready Tilly…I don't want you to go…..**

**Tilly could see Jen was upset…she didn't want to leave her either but she had to go back to school….**

**Pulling Jen into her holding her tightly..**

"**I know…I wish I wasn't leaving you too…But I have to go back to Uni….**

"**I know…Jen whispered. .Wrapping her arms around Tillys waist…**

**After a few minutes silence Tilly kisses Jen's head…Its not like before Jen,..We are together…I mean we can talk on the phone everyday. .Im gonna be harassing you with texts annnnnd we can skype every night…"Seriously you will have enough of me in a week. .Tilly joked trying to lighten the mood…**

**Jen just shook her head….Her eyes filled with tears…**

"**Awwwwe Jen C'mon…Its gonna be ok…and anyways its Tuesday today…I'll come back Friday if you want.? Or you can come to me…I'll show you my little shoebox of a flat….Tilly laughed…**

**Jen listened to Tilly but it didn't change how she felt…**

**She sat up staring forward she didn't want to look at Tilly in fear her tears will fall and Tilly will feel bad…**

"**I cant Tilly…I know what your saying …but…I just don't want to say goodbye…**

**Tilly pulled Jen's face around to look at her…"Then don't say goodbye…Say…..See you later…catch you later? In a bizzle.? .Tilly jokes nudging Jen…**

**Jen forced a smile…."I just going to miss you….**

**Me too…Tilly pouts…But its only a few days. .Your never gonna be able to get rid of me…Tilly winks…**

"**I wouldn't ever want too…Jen whispered….What times your train..?**

**Tilly bite her lip..3.15...**

**Jen's jaw dropped…But I don't finish work till 3.30.…**

**Tilly nodded…I know…Sooooo we best say our see you laters now…Tilly joked tickling Jen…."Are you going to give me a little something before u leave for work…**

**Jen really didn't feel like making love right now ..her emotions were all over the place but she knew she needed to feel Tilly's touch one more time…**


	106. Chapter 106

Jen stands in the shower letting the water run down her body…Her hands and head are leant on the wall…..

Her and Tillys love making was deep passionate and loving but the sadness Jen was feeling stopped her enjoying it as much as usual….

Tilly felt it too….She felt the loose connection…Today was a bad day for them both…Tilly hated the fact Jen was so emotional over her leaving…She needed to leave knowing Jen was happy….

Tilly through her clothes on and waited for Jen to come out the shower…

"Hey…Come here. Sit…Tilly demanded patting the space next to her….

Jen did as she was asked…Whilst drying her hair….Tilly took the towel off Jen she knew Jen would use it as a tool to occupie herself and Tilly needed her to listen….

"Jen I know to day is tough….Especially when these last few days have been amazing…Tilly stated…But its gonna be ok…It wont be forever…it's a few days and I promise…Even if I have to come home every weekend I will….We wont be separated for long…I swear…She smiled..

Jen returned the smile .."And how long before that becomes expensive? Petrol? Train tickets? Jen shook her head…After the last few months Tilly…I never want to have to really deeply miss you again…

You being here every morning has done it for me…..Its made me realise this is defiantly what I want…Now and for the rest of my life….I just cant believe I didn't realise it sooner..

Tilly took a brush and started to brush Jens hair…Well im glad you've caught up with how I feel. She laughed…

Jen I don't care if it cost me all my money my parents gave me for my birthday Jen…It would be worth it….Jen…? Tilly stopped brushing her hair and wrapped her arms around Jens neck…This is going to work out and it is going to be easy…nothing is going to stop me being with you…

Tillys words rang straight to Jens heart…."I love you so much…Jen smiled Kissing Tillys lips…

"Me too….Tilly winked…So are you gonna skip Collage and see me off later….?

"Ughhhh Jen moaned….No…she muttered shaking her head…I cant Tilly…I cant watch you go like before…"Even If "Jen emphasised "Its not the same. I just cant…im sorry…I want the last time I see you to be happy thoughts…

Tilly nodded. .she completely understood where Jen was coming from…."Ok…well ….we need to plan the weekend now then…" Tilly shrugged…

"Yeah about that? Jen said…I think I will come to see you….I mean you came here this time.. plus I need to make up with Hayley properly. I know we are ok but I feel bad…

Annnd I want to see where you live…

Tilly laughed " Ok if your sure. .But? Just so you know you can see the whole of my place probably through the letter box…

Jen laughed "Awww im sure its lovely….

"Babe..Hayleys bathrooms bigger" Tilly frowned…

Jen laughed again…"Ok I need to go to work…I'll be thinking of you today…And your parents..I hope the funeral goes well…..

"Thank you babe." .Tilly replied Kissing Jen….

The two stand in Jens room holding each other kissing …."Mmmmmmmmmmmm cant you leave these here? Jen joked Kissing Tillys beautiful plumped lips…

"As long as I can take yours" Tilly giggles back…

As the two head out the door Tilly pulls Jen back…."I love you….

Jen smiled Kissing Tilly passionately…I love you too….And Friday I will show you just how much..Jen grinned…

Tilly winked ..Naughty…..

Jen went the long way to Collage so she could drop Tilly off home…Pulling up outside.."There you go….Jen smiles…

Tilly undone her belt and turnt to Jen….3 days…"2 full days. .that's all"

"I know" Jen nodded….

"Send my best wishes to your Dad wont you? ..Jen added..

Forget all that. .come here" ..Tilly giggled pulling Jen in by her top…smacking her lips on to Jen's Kissing her hard…Stroking the back of her head…."Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I miss you already and you haven't gone anywhere yet…

Don't start" Jen smiled…You will set me off…Happy thoughts babe…Happy thoughts…

Tilly's Mum is standing in the window looking out at the car…"Neighbourhood watch" Tilly jokes nodded in her mums direction…

"Tilly…..Jen giggled…Well I have to get to work…Sooooo…Leaning in to Kiss Tilly again…"Get out my car and get inside before your mum comes out to you….

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkk Tilly sulked…Kissing Jen again". Love you….

Love you…see your Friday….

"Friday…Tilly repeated With another Kiss…

Jen watched with a heavy heart as Tilly headed home…But smiled as Tilly was greeted by Her Mum with a hug…

"Back to normal now Jen" She said to herself as she pulled out of Tillys street..

Tillys Aunts funeral had gone well there were more people then she thought there would be. Her house was full of well wishers. .Her parents deep in conversation with them all so Tilly snuck upstairs to her room to text Jen….

"Funeral all over with…Parents are ok…

Is it wrong that I have just buried my Great Aunt

And all I can think about is you…

Oh and how hot and sexy you are..?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx T Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen smiles as she reads her message… Tillys silliness made Jen smile and bit her bottom lip….

Luckily it was break time so she had the opportunity to text back….

"Well I don't know about the hot and sexy bit…But..

I definitely like the fact im on your mind xx…

Glad everything went well for you all today…

Xx J

Jen placed her phone on the table and it beeped instantly. That was quick " she thought…

"I want to see you! X T

That would be amazing babe.

But im stuck here and your trains leave before I finish…xx J

Tilly giggled reading Jens text…Rolling her eyes she types back…

"Tut Miss G where is your sense of adventure?

Where there's a will there's way…

Expect the unexpected…xxxT…

Jen was confused" ..what did Tilly mean?…Sending Tilly a simple text of ? And yet no reply….Jen tried to think what Tilly meant…"Was she up to something?

Tilly attempts clear away the aftermath of the wake…A few people were still there…Mainly people from the home her Aunt lived in…

"You ok Dad? She asked Stroking her Dads back…

"Yeah im fine love " He smiled…"You all ready to go back to London? He asked…

"Yeah ..Tilly shrugged..

"Bitter sweet aye love? He adds…

"yeah…yeah it is "Tilly agreed…But its ok because Jen is coming down the weekend ….

Tillys Dad smiled. .That's ok then love…Not to long….

Tilly nodded…"Dad would you mind if I went out for a bit….?

"Coarse not love…Go on.." He winked…

Tilly handed him the bin bag she was holding ..Kissed his cheek and headed out of the door….

She cant leave with out one more Kiss from the lovely Miss Gilmore….Even though Jen didn't want to say goodbye she didn't have a choice…

Tilly walks into the Collage and in to the reception…"Tilly?

Tilly turnt around…

"It is you….Please tell me your coming back…Mr Kelleher laughed…

"Smmmmh Tilly sighed..Uh afraid not..Im actually going back to London in a while…

"Oh well in that case…"What cause we do for you? Kelleher asked…

"Well I've joined an Art class in London. You know just to keep me busy …and well I need something to show case to them….I was wondering if maybe my end of year piece from September was still hanging around? Tilly asked smiling innocently…

"Well its nice to see your not wasting your other talents my dear…"Kelleher smiled…

The only thing I can suggest is popping up to the Art department…See if Miss Gilmore or Mr Barton (the other Art teacher) Can help you"

"Oh would you mind? Tilly asked pretending to be surprised at his Idea…

"No of coarse not…I'd have escorted you but I have a meeting…

"oh "Tilly shook her head waving her hands .."Don't be silly…Im sorry to have kept you I think I'll find my way. .Tilly joked

And with that Kelleher wished her the best and left her to it…

Eassssssy" Tilly giggled…Heading towards Jen's room…..

"And if the work isn't completed its only you to blame…Its your exam results that will suffer…Doesn't bother me I get paid every month regardless..!

Tilly smiles she loves hearing Jen's teacher voice…It to her was sexy….

The bell goes and Tilly stands away from the door waiting for the students to leave…As Tilly hides inside the door way of an empty classroom she sees Sinead and Maddie heading towards her….

Closing her eyes begging them not to see her….

"Thank god that's over. Shell we head to the canteen ? Im starving..Maddie moans as they walk by….

"Phew "!Tilly thought as she checked the coast was clear…Heading into Jen's room she is no where to be seen…

"Oh no please don't tell me I missed her" Tilly thought…But that thought was short lived as she heard a noise coming from the Arts cupboard…

"Well this isn't a position we've been in for a while" Tilly whispers as she shuts the door behind her..

"Jen jumps back…."Oh my god..Tilly? You almost gave me a heart attack…"What are you doing here? I mean how?

"Told you where there's a will…and all that….

"Tilly this place is swarming with CCTV…someone would have seen you….Jen panicked

"Welll it's a good job Mr Kelleher told me to come here then isn't it…Tilly laughed…

Jen frowned she was in total shock as to how Tilly managed to be stood in front of her….

"I made some excuse about needing some of my Art work…and he told me to come find you and see….."It was genius….Tilly giggled. Now I know you said no good byes but I couldn't leave with out one more Kiss…

Jen smiled. Although they agreed to the no goodbyes she was actually really glad and flattered Tilly had made it to see her…..

"Well ..you better come here then…Jen said holding her hands out….

Tilly jumps into her arms and they Kiss passionately There hands caressing each others body…Tilly pushing Jen backwards on to a small table in the corner of the cupboard. .Causing Jen to sit on it..

Tilly lifts Jens legs around her waist and pushes herself against Jens body…

Jen breaks the kiss" Uh one last kiss wasn't it?

"Yeah…Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh "Tilly says with a seductive smile….Kissing Jen again…this time using her tongue to tease the teacher….

Jen letting out small whimpers into Tilly's mouth…Her arms holding Tilly tightly as Tilly enters her underwear…Working hard on Jen's no very wet spot…

"Tilly…Oh god. .Tilly we cant…Not here" Jen protests…

"it's a bit late…We already are…Tilly jokes Kissing Jen's neck entering her with 2 fingers…

Jen and Tilly quietly make love….kissing , touching and tasting each other while trying to keep their voices low….

"Tilly I cant believe you have come into my work place and took me in my store cupboard…Jen jokes as she finishes re-dressing herself…

"I don't know what your talking about "Tilly shrugs while doing up her jeans…

Jen laughs…Oh my mistake…I must have dreamt that then….

"Must have" Tilly giggled Kissing Jen….Well I guess its time for me to go…..What can I take ..? Just in case I bump into Kelleher…

"Oh yeah..Ummmmmmmmm "Jen looks around spotting a small print she had done as a placemat for her younger class…."This. Its mine…it will do…

Tilly took the pic…checked Jen looks presentable and not like she had just been seduced…Your good to go…

"Good and I have…Checking her watch…15 minutes to grab a coffee and all of a sudden im hungry…Cant think why?

Me either" Tilly winks….

Jen walks Tilly out of the Collage…"You have a safe journey back ok…Call me when you get home let me know your there…"Jen smiled keeping her arms folded so she isn't tempted to reach out for Tilly…

"I will….I love you" Tilly whispers…

Jen looked around…"I love you more…..And with a wink she headed back into collage…..

Tilly made her way home….

"You ok love? Carol asked…

"Yeah…just wanted to say bye to Jen….Tilly smiled…Where's Dad?

"Oh he's popped to the loo…"Are you ready to get your train…?

"Yeah "Tilly nodded.." Just gotta grab my bag..

Tillys parents drive her to train station to see her off. Her train is due any minute…

"Right love…You be good and keep safe ok" Pete begged ..Pulling Tilly in for a hug…"He kisses her head …You don't be walking around at night on your own either….

"I wont Dad…Tilly promised..

"Ok well…Love you…I'll go get the car…He added and walked off…

Tilly smiled at her Mum….

"Bless him…Carol smiled…

"Ok sweetheart…you do as your Dad says and stay safe ok.. Give me a call when you get home…

"I will Mum…Tilly smiled hugging her…

"And you tell Jen. .she can pop round when ever it suits ok? Carol told her…

"I think she would like that Mum…Thanks…

The train pulls in and Tilly boards it…

"Love you " carol shouts over the engine noise..

Tilly blows a Kiss and head to find a seat…Carol doesn't hang around to watch the train pull off. Its to hard for her as well as Pete…..

Tilly sits by the window and plugs her head phones into her phone….A big smile spreads across her face as the train pulls away…

Roll on Friday…" she thought..


	107. Chapter 107

Collage is out for the day and Jen heads to Collage Coffee for her 4th cup of the day…. As she takes a seat her mind wonders to the events of her day….A small smile spreads across her face and she bites her finger as she relives the moment Tilly surprised her in the Arts cupboard…

As Jen rethinks it moment by moment she feels her cheeks burning up…

"Well I just think she could of bothered a bit more" Maddie moaned as she walked a cross the Coffee shop…

"I know babes its totally not like Tilly ..Ruby agreed…

Tilly? Some one say Tilly…..Jen jumped out of her thoughts to look up and see who was talking about her loved one….

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm ? Maddie sighed looking over at Jen….."I take it you got a proper goodbye?

Jen stood up grabbing her bag and coffee….She had a funeral to go today in case it slipped your mind..Jen stated…

"Maybe she had more important things to do then to worry about you!

Jen left in a hurry she wasn't willing to get into a slanging match with Maddie

Ugh! What Tilly sees in her I'll never know" Maddie moaned…

"I know ! I mean she is a cow and probably never had a fun time in her life" Ruby added….

Tilly arrives at Paddington station…her journey back to London was a long one. .the train was cold and she had the pleasure of having to be sat next to a man that had hygiene issues…. .Her thoughts of Jen and the weekend were the only thing that kept her smiling …

As she stepped out into the street she was greeted by a warm smiling face..

"Tilly red! You took your time .."Hayley grinned…

"I know ..im sorry…Tilly replied hugging her friend.." We're you waiting long?

Nah" Hayley shrugged ..Just long enough to die of thirst" she winked…

Causing Tilly to playfully nudge her…

"Right lets drop the car off and go for drink. .you can fill me in on your weekend with Jenny G…I want details" Hayley winked….

Jen arrives home chucking her books and bag on her bed…Slumping down with a sigh….

The flat seemed empty with out Tilly…Jen enjoyed coming home to hear her singing away to the radio. .or banging around in the kitchen….

Smiling as she remembers …she runs her hand over the empty pillow that just this morning was occupied with Tilly's head…

As Jen straightens the pillow a piece of Paper falls to the floor….Jen picked it up curious as to what it was….As she opens it a warm smile spreads across her face….

"I love you….And Miss you already.

Xxxxxx Tilly Xxxxxx

Jen let out a little giggle and started to tap away on her phone…

I love you too…And Miss you more

Xxxxxxx Jen Xxxxxxxx

Jen knew if she had texted in the same way as Tilly wrote she would know she found the note….

Tilly and Hayley are sat in the bar on the same street as Hayley lives..

Hayley has brought the wine….Obviously a large glass….

"So? All is well I hear" Hayley winks…

Tilly nods and bites down on her bottom lip…

"And you know how? She joked…

Hayley laughed. ."Jen filled me in and all I have to say to you Miss Red head is." .You…are…a….very…very…naughty…girl…"

Tilly laughed loudly covering her face…she knew Hayley was referring to Tilly's sneaky goodbye…

"Oh god! Tilly blushed

"Yes that what Jen's words as well…But hers went more like…Ohhhhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Goooooooooooooood! Hayley messed…With a sexual tone…

"I don't know. .You lesbians have all the fun!

Tilly let out a huge sigh .."Oh Hayley…Its been amazing.. I couldn't ask for anything more…

Jen ..she…well she ..She's just amazing Tilly laughed…Things were so different this time..

Hayley smiled as she listened to Tilly …

"I mean….we were intimate in public…She kissed me in front of loads of people…She didn't care…can you believe it? She? Jen? She didn't care…

Hayley laughed…

"What? Tilly asked confused..

"Oh nothing Tils..its just I've heard this all…Jen was just as excited as you are now…Its Amazing how this has all gone full circle…

Maybe That Diane really did do you both a favour?…"Hayley suggests…

Tilly nodded in agreement…Diane really did help…if they had left for London together …Things probably wouldn't have been as good…Jen wouldn't of been teaching.. People would have probably blamed her once they found out…"A teacher who ran off with her student…?"

Nope this way was hard but worth it. .Every pain, every knot, every tear….Tilly would suffer it all over again if it meant she could re live the days that had just past…

So what's the plan? What's the next move? Hayley wonders

Tilly shrugged…I don't know…Jens coming Friday…We're gonna have a great weekend and go from there I guess.

"Yeah but I mean long term? You both cant keep running up and down the country can you? Hayley tells her

"Surely the next thing would be for Jen to get her ass down here? Like you planned..

Tilly pinches her lip in thought.. "I don't know ! I mean I'd love that!.. After the last few days I know its gonna be hard being apart…But…

Tilly shakes her head

"But? Hayley repeats…

"Well "Smmmmmmmmh I don't want to mention it….You know like put a spanner in the works…

I don't want Jen to feel pressured. .Like its what im expecting her to do..

"If I have learnt anything from that women ..its to not pressure her…She freaks out and runs….sooooooooooo

I'm gonna play it cool…take it visit by visit and see if she brings it up..Tilly explains…

Hayley sits with a deep frown …Trying to understand Tillys motive…

"Fuck that shit" She says loudly…causing people to stare…."If you wont ask her I will….

Cause if I know her she is probably thinking the same as you..

Hayley shakes her head….Fuck me its like you both speak different languages or something…

"Hellllllllllllllllllllllllll lo0 "Hayley laughs…Com.,mun..i..cat..ion….Goes along way babe..

Tilly laughed…"I wish everyone could see the world the way you do…!

"Its simple Tilly Hayley shrugs…Stress is an unnecessary emotion. .If you tell yourself to "man up" .,.except and move on. ..well .eventually you will….If I've learnt anything in my years on this earth its …that you have to help yourself…Say what you feel. !.Holding shit in just fucks you up….That im pretty sure you are aware of…..

Tilly is in awe of Hayley. .Her look on life is so simple yet so spot on…She sees life as something of a gift…A gift that should be appreciated and used to the fullest…Tilly wonders if she has ever had a bad day in her life….

"I just think maybe …Maybe we should take it slowly. See how it works out..Tilly explains..

Hayley shakes her head and hands..

"Nope….I'll ask her. See where her heads at…If she's not ready ….well then you know don't you?

Plus im an impatient nosy cow and I want to know ….Hayley jokes….

Tilly smiles and wrinkles up her nose…"Ok….

"Sooooooooooo Ravished in a store cupboard aye? Hayley whispers while sipping her wine…Laughing into the glass causing its contents to spill…

Ha" Tilly laughs pointing at the mess Hayley has made…"That will teach you…..

Hayley and Tillys' quick drink turnt into a full on evening session…Tilly felt a little drunk and Hayley wasn't prepared to let her go home on the night bus…

"Nooo Tils…You cant go home alone…Hey I tell you what…You sleep over mine tonight and I'll get you home in the morning ..In plenty of time for Uni.! Hayley smiles…

Really? Tilly asks..

"Yeah fuck it…C'mon lets get a burger ..Im staving" Hayley jokes…

As Tilly laughs at Hayley devouring a burger. .the whole time telling her how gross it tasted. .She could feel her head getting heavy.." Hays. ?.I need some water and bed…I have a feeling im gonna have a hang over in the morning.." Tilly moaned

"Yeah you go on Hun" You know where your room is…Hayley joked throwing her left over's in the bin….

As Tilly lays in the bed alone she pulls the blankets in close to her as if she is hugging them….

Just before she falls asleep she texts Jen…

"Good night beautiful..

Wish you were here for me to cuddle up too…..

I love you Xxxxxxxxxxxx T


	108. Chapter 108

Jen woke up to Tillys text message she was a little disappointed she couldn't text her back. Truth was she fell a sleep mid way through marking her students text books…

"Morning gorgeous

Sorry I didn't reply last night.. Fell asleep early..

Hope you have a good day ..Call me later

Love you xxxx J

Jen got ready and made her way Collage…She wanted the rest of the week to go as fast as possible…

She takes the same route to school…Heading into Collage Coffee for her morning fix…

As she waits for Cindy to finish her order. .she bumps into Sinead….

"Alright Jen? She smiles…

"Oh hi Sinead.. Jen replies. "You out and about early….

"Uh you've lived with Diane can ya blame me?

Jen laughs under her breath…She knew exactly where Sinead was coming from ..Though could also sympathize with Diane… Sinead isn't the easiest person to live with either..

Plus" Sinead moans..Barts driving me mad. Tell ya what…I can see why yous turn the other way…Men? She shakes her head. They do me head in…

Jen smiled but felt a little uncomfortable at where this conversation was going…

"So you and our Tils aye? Sinead says…Well it messed my head up. .I had no idea…I mean I didn't even know you were…Ya know…A lesbian ..Sinead whispers..

Jen closes her eyes.. She wasn't getting away from Sinead any time soon ..Cindy had over filled the coffee pot and was trying to sort it out…

"Wont be a minute girls…Sorry…She apologises..

"So you and Tils huh? Sinead asks raising her eyebrows…

"Jen nods" Yep…

"Wow….I always wondered why you never had a man.. I mean your not exactly ugly are ya? Sinead laughs…Never thought you were into women. .never crossed me mind..

Jen rolled her eyes.."Im not in the closet Sinead. I just don't feel the need to push my sexuality on to people. .especially my students..

"Except one aye…Sinead joked…

Jen spun around making sure no one heard Sinead's remark…Sinead? Shhh remarks like that can get me into trouble…Tilly isn't my student..

"Alright..calm down" Sinead gasped. I was kidding. Look I know we haven't exactly been friends…but Tilly is one of me best friends and if she's happy im happy…I trust her judgement…So I say go on yous…

Jen smiled. Sinead was mature after all…Jen always saw Sinead as a spoilt brat who expected her own way all the time…She actually thought it would be Sinead who tormented her. But was pleasantly surprised at her reaction…

"Shame not all Tillys friends have the same view as you" Jen moaned…

Sinead laughed.."If you mean Mads. wouldn't worry…She aint never happy unless everyone's life revolves around her…"She craves attention….Especially Tilly's

Cindy passed Jen her coffee finally" Sorry about the wait…

"Jen acknowledged her with a smile..

"Thanks Sinead…I'll see you at Collage " And with that she hurried out of the shop…..

Tilly woke feeling a little hung over…Her message from Jen made her smile but before she had chance to text back Hayley came bounding through the door…

"Oh your awake..? Here…Hayley smiled handing Tilly to painkillers and a coffee…Get that inside you and I'll drop you home…"Toast?

Tilly smiled and shook her head. No I couldn't eat just yet…I have no idea how you are so fresh after all you drink. She laughed…

Practice my friend….practice." .Hayley laughed leaving Tilly to prepare herself…

Jen had a free period …her marking was gone so she had nothing to really do. .She hovered her hand over her phone wondering if she should call Tilly…Debating if she was in a class or not..

Deciding on just a text…

"Free period…Bored…

Wishing you lived in my store cupboard…J

Could easily do with some Tilly time right now lol

Xxxx J

Jen felt a little silly being cheeky but knew Tilly would be amused..

As Jen placed her phone down on the table she decided to open her sketch book for something to pass the time…

As she flicks the pages she comes across a smile she warms too…It was a sketch of Tilly she had done along time ago…It melted her heart but made her miss Tilly more….

Jen felt her face fall sad but it was short lived as her phone rang..

Jen; Hello you….

Tilly: sooooooooooo you want to lock me away in the cupboard of love huh? Tilly laughs…

Jen Mmmmmmmmm it's a thought…

Jen and Tilly giggle like school girls..

Jen: no class?

Tilly; Nope…not for another 20 minutes..

Jen; you sound hung over?

Tilly's look it too….She moaned..Hayley wanted a quick drink…

Jen: Oh…which means a night full of it…Yes? Jen joked

Tilly; Yup..I don't know how she does it..

Jen: Practice

Tilly; Practice…

They don't answered at the same time causing both to laugh…

Tilly; I miss your laugh…

Jen smiled. .I miss your everything ..It was so weird waking up without you this morning…

Tilly nodded. ."Yup same…I stayed at Hayley's ..slept in our bed. .Had to cuddle the blanket so I could pretend you were there…

Jen: Awwwwwwwwww Tilly..

Tilly; Oi Gilmore? Are you mocking me…

Jen: Me? Never…Seriously though ..I really do miss you. These days are dragging. I just want to see you…Hold you…She sighs..

Tilly: See me? Hug me? Tut…I just want to get my hands on you….Fell your hands on my body…See your naked body.. Tilly giggles…Taste your…..

Jen: Tilly?

Jen blushes as she interrupts Tilly…

Tilly: Oh My god Jennifer Gilmore. .you filthy minded lady you….I was going to say taste your lips…One track mind or what….

Jen laughed slightly embarrassed even though she knew Lips wasn't what Tilly was about to say…

Jen: Mmmmmmmmmmmm well either way it's a nice thought ..Just a shame its gonna be a while longer till it actually happens…

Tilly: yeah….but it makes it or the more exciting…

As Jen and Tilly exchange flirty conversation The bell goes..

Jen; Ohhhhhhh I have to go…The bells gone…

Tilly; Its ok…I'll call you later…

Jen: Ok ..enjoy the rest of your hang over …She laughed..

Tilly; Ha thanks…You have a good day…Love you…

Jen; Love you….

Students fill the room and Jen starts her class….

Uni is a struggle for Tilly today.. Her hangover hadn't eased off ..she was finding it hard to concentrate…

Feeling her phone vibrate she checks it under the table…

Party time tonight..Karoke and mojitos?

You in?

Hayley

Tilly rolled her eyes…That girl is un stoppable" she thought..

As much as Tilly always had fun with Hayley and her friends she really couldn't force herself to go out another night…Last night was just the two of them and it had caused her to be ill all day…Another night would kill her and she wanted to be ready for Jen….

"Thanks for thinking of me but I have coarse work…

Need a clear head to get it done before Jen comes..

Have fun though..xxx T

After a few messages calling Tilly a wimp and trying to get her to give in ..Hayley excepted Tilly wasn't budging and gave up…..

Uni had finally finished and Tilly headed home..

She was dying to soak in the bath but unfortunalty for her ..her apartment didn't have one. Not that it had room for one anyways…So she had to settle for a shower…

Some comfort food and an early night….

Jen and Liam were sat watching TV when Jens phone rang…

"Tilly? Liam smiled..

"Yup" Jen nodded answering…

"Jen : Hey

Tilly; Hello gorgeous…You busy?

Jen; Nope just sat watching TV with Liam…

Tilly; Oh cool say hi for me…

Jen: Tilly says hi…Aiming it at Liam….Liam calls out Hi Tilly…

Jen: Are you feeling any better….?

Tilly: Yeah much ..hit the shower. Eat crap food and jumped into bed…

Jen: Mmmmmmmmmmmm nice thought

Tilly: Uhhh Are you having impure thoughts whilst sat with your brother? Tilly Giggled..

Jen: Maybe..Jen laughed under her breath….

Liam was sat frowning…As he had to listen to the two love birds conversation…

Tilly:Well in that case why don't you head into your room so I can tell you my impure thought…

Jen bite her bottom lip and tried not to laugh…

I'll take this into my room..she whispers to Liam….

"Good.."he joked its sickening..

As Jen got off the sofa she slapped Liam around the head…

Shutting her door so Liam couldn't hear she jumps onto bed…

Jen; Sooooo these impure thoughts…

Tilly laughed loudly…"Got your attention now huh?

Jen: that's not exactly hard no isn't it.?

Tilly: Where are you know?

Jen; led on my bed…why?

Tilly: Mmmmmmmmmmmm wondering…She said seductively. .it's a shame we're not in the same bed…

Jen: Oh…?

Tilly nodded..Yup….becauseeeeee If I were there with you now…I'd be twisting your hair….Massaging your shoulder …just to let you know I wanted some attention…

Jen: Mmmmmmmmmmmm

Tilly: Then I would slowly Kiss you neck a little ..before reaching your lips…Tasting your cherry lip balm because no doubt that's what your wearing …

Jen licked her lips…tasting the cherry flavour.. Tilly knew her so well..

Tilly: Then I would tease you with my tongue…And like always your moan into my mouth and that would get me all excited…And once that happens you are in trouble

Jen couldn't contain the smile on her face….

Jen; And what makes you think I'd just allow you to seduce me like that? Mmmmmm? Jen giggled..

Tilly: well that's easy….You wouldn't be able to stop me once I run my fingers over your stomach slooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwly Sliding my hand into your underwear…

You could pretend all you wanted that you didn't want me to seduce you but….Tilly giggled…The excitement between your legs would give you away…

Jen; And your that confidant huh?

Tilly: well my confidence has never let me down yet….You know if I wanted to put my hand into your underwear you'd never stop me…Infact…..Id say that by the time I worked my way all over your body down to your pant you'd be begging for me to touch you….Yearning for my fingers to enter you ? Deep…just the way you like it…

As Tilly teases Jen with her words Jen can actually feel herself getting slightly hot…

Jen closes her eyes as she listens to Tilly …

Tilly; Not that I would touch you like that just yet…I prefer to hear your breathing get heavier and your heart to beat faster…

Then your body will shake a little and your legs will go weak…

I'd kiss your neck breathing in that sweet sweet smelling perfume you wear…running my tongue up and down your neck…Biting your earlobe..

Your play with my hair, wrapping your hand around the back of my neck….

Then…..I'll work my way on your chest ..Caressing your breast in my hands…Erecting your nipple…Gently taking one in my mouth…Adding that extra bit of pressure again causing you to moan…You'll arch your back leaning into me. Wanting more of my touch…Ill run my fingers down your chest on to your stomach…across your thigh…sending tingles up your back…

"Now I bet if you were to accidentally feel between your legs you are already feeling me….?

Jen squirms on her bed. Her body reacting as she imagines Tilly doing all those things she's saying to her…Jen slides her hand between her legs as Tilly says…She can feel the warm Tilly was confident about…

As Tilly speaks Jen gently caresses herself….

"Can you feel it? Tilly whispers…

Jen doesn't reply she just moans…

Tilly; Can you feel my hand caressing your thigh Jen? Working my way up ,grazing you softly over your underwear….Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm your so warm…So wet…I need to kiss you ..Feel those sexy lips on mine…

Your tongue teasing mine feels amazing…Your hands on my face are so soft…I want you so much "Tilly whispers…

By this time Tilly is in the same position as Jen..she is led on her bed …her eyes also closed. Trying to imagine Jen right there with her..

Tilly: Im led between your legs and you've wrapped them around my waist. I can feel you Jen…Feel you wanting me…There's only one place I want to be and I know you want it too….Working my way back down your gorgeous body. .Small Kisses…gently bites…My hands everywhere….

Jen is feeling fire in her belly. .her touch getting a little faster…She's so turnt on now that she is struggling to hold her phone….

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly..she moans…

Tilly's heat steps up a level as she hears Jen moan. ! .knowing she is touching herself…Touching herself thinking of Tilly….Imagining what Tilly would be doing to her…

Tilly: Mmmmmmmm now I know your letting me seduce you. She giggles…

Lace underwear? My favourite…

There it is…your deep breath you take as I enter your underwear…My fingers feeling your wetness…

Do you want me to enter you? Tell me you want to me Jen!

Jens breathing deepens. .her touch making her more and more aroused…" Tilly" She cries..

Tilly: Tell me Jen…..tell me you want to feel me inside you…..

Jen; Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh Tilly…I Want you….I want you inside me….

Tilly smiles…Im there…im inside you Jen…Can you feel me….

Jen is almost at boiling point. As she touches herself she can almost feel Tilly on top of her….

Jen: Yes….yes oh my god…

Jen and Tilly are almost at a climax…Tilly's words send Jen over the edge…

Jen: Oh god Tilly…Tilly im com…

Knock knock….

"OH shit" Jen gasps….

Tilly; what…Whats wrong….

"Jen…jen are you up? Liam calls….

Jen: Uh yeah….I m just getting undressed….Whats up?

Liam: Nothing. Mum called she wants you to call her….

Jen frowned…"He interrupted for that? She thought..

"Yeah ok…..I will….

Tilly was trying her hardest not to laugh….

Jen: I cant believe that…

Tilly burst out laughing…Ooooooo almost busted …

Jen: Not funny Tilly….I cant believe he intupted me right there…right at that point…

Tilly; Awwwwwwwwww babe…Talking about passion killer huh?

Jen: Yeah now the moments gone…I was enjoying that. She said with a cheeky giggle..

Tilly: Yeah and there was you saying you wouldn't let me seduce you….You full of it Gilmore…

Jen laughed.." Well a girl is allowed to play hard to get….Or try to…she added with a frown…

"Tilly….Tut well I guess it was fun while it lasted..

Jen smiled. .she really did appreciate how Tilly was trying to keep their relationship exciting…

Jen: Well…that just gives us even more to look forward to come Friday…

Tilly: Aughhhh I probably wont be in the mood Friday…Tilly jokes…

Jen: Tough! You cant do that to me and not expect to deliver the really thing Miss….

Tilly smiled.."Well if I must….

Jen: Yeah you must.,….

Jen checked the time. Its was getting late…Ohhhhhhh I really need to go to bed…I have back to back lessons tomorrow…

Tilly sulks…Yeah me too….But at least its just tomorrow to get through ..Then I can have you allele to myself for the weekend…

Jen giggled. .Yep cant wait …Missing you….

Tilly: Miss you too babe….I'll speak to you tomorrow…yes?

Jen; You better…

Tilly: Goodnight hot stuff….I love you…

Jen laughed. And rolled her eyes at Tilly's new pet name for her…

Good night beautiful….Love you…

As Jen lay in her bed she becomes slightly red at what just took place…."Oh god…She laughed…


	109. Chapter 109

Tilly woke up with a smile on her face….The dream she had the night before had carried on where Liam had intupted …"One more day" She whispered to herself…..

As she heads into Uni a little earlier then she expected so she heads to the canteen to grab a coffee….

Placing the money in the slot she presses the button…waiting for the machine to start….

A few moments later she realises the money has got stuck…"Oh crap"…

Pushing the refund button over and over again…."Why is it working" She moans Hitting the side of the machine….

"Here try this…a voice says….kicking the bottom of the machine causing it to start up….

"It can be a bit temperamental.. The girl smiles…

"Tilly looks over…"Thanks " she smiles…

"Its cool. Replies the girl waiting her turn …..

"Tilly? Right?

"Uh yeah..Yeah it is" Tilly frowns Wondering how the girl knew her name…

The girl smiled at Tilly's confusion…"Im Sarah…We are in the same Science class…

"Oh" Tilly smiles. .Sorry I …I UM..

"Its ok" …I'm not surprised you hadn't noticed…Your really into your work huh….

Tilly nodded…Retrieving her coffee from the vender…

"Well thanks again…Tilly nodded raising her cup…

"No problem" Sarah grinned…

As it's a nice morning Tilly sits outside enjoying the sunshine…a huge smile on her face as her and Jen share a few texts before they both hit lessons….Tilly is amused with herself as she is still teasing Jen about Liam interrupting them….

The bell goes and Tilly heads into class…Sat alone in the middle of the class watching as the rest of the students make their way to their seats….

"May I?

Tilly looks up at the person standing over her…"Sarah? Uh yeah….coarse…

Sarah takes a seat…and gets her materials ready for the class…

"I dunno about you but I actually hate Science…She moans…

Tilly laughs "Yup…me too….

"Shame it's a must if you want to be a doctor aye" Sarah adds…

Tilly nods…."What kinda doctor do you want to be?

"Well if I don't die from boredom of this lame ass class you mean? Sarah jokes

"Im hoping to be a kid doctor! You?

Uh G.P "Tilly replies…

Sarah nods…"Cool….hard work though..

"Im not afraid of a little hard work…Tilly smiles…

The class starts….and both Tilly and Sarah try their hardest to stay awake….

There lecturer has a really whiney. .slow voice …Tilly can only remember how lovely it use to be listening to Jens sweet sounding voice echo around the class room…Only to be brought out of her day dream by Sarah nudging her…

"Its over Tilly? We survived "She giggled..

Tilly was heading to her next class which was different to Sarah's…"Hey if your not busy after Uni do you want to grab a coffee? Sarah wondered….I don't really no anyone here yet…

Tilly had only really hung out with Hayley and a few of her friends since she moved here…She thought maybe it would be a good idea if she made some of her own…

"Yeah cool….Why not….Tilly said…

"Great…So meet here after next lesson? Sarah asked…

"Ok..Tilly nodded…See you soon ….

Tilly headed to Maths and Sarah headed to psychology ….

**SARAH'S BIO**

**Sarah was from Devon…she had got on to the same early enrolment as Tilly…She loved nothing more then hanging out with her friends. She was a big fan of the beach and spent most of her time surfing when she's at home…She had set at home on Uni campus….She also wasn't a fan of the state the other students left their apartments in….But un like Tilly she didn't have the funds to move out…**

**Her dream of becoming a Doctor had been encouraged by her grandfather who had been a Doctor for 30 years….**

**Although she was into her education she wasn't as serious as Tilly…She has embraced the Uni life style and enjoyed partying and drinking…**

**She had seen Tilly around campus a few times and thought she seems really nice…She felt a little lonely in the big city and was missing her friends and family…**

**Getting to know Tilly seemed like a good way to help with that…..**

**Jen was a little pissed off Kelleher had given her half day to study for a test she had to complete….Why today…"She moaned to Hayley as they spoke on the phone…"If he had given me tomorrow off I'd have been able to come up later instead…**

**Hayley and Jen chatted for a good 30 mins…Jen had spoke of Tilly and her excitement of seeing her tomorrow and Hayley was explaining to Jen how her new Art friend Mottola was opening Yet another Art gallery in Milan…..And had invited her over to see it…Jen was excited for her friend. **

**Hayley was a complete party animal.. she loved nothing more then socialising and drinking. .Yet her work was her everything…She played hard but sure as hell worked harder…**

**Although Jen had said it over and over again she couldn't help but Apologise about how she behaved toward Hayley when she found out her and Tilly had became friends….**

"**Gills…for god sake. Really you don't have to be sorry…."Hayley assured her…I know why you were upset…We're still Bffs …And above all im still totes amaze..**

**Jen laughed at Hayley…Always coming out with some crazy stuff…"Totes amaze? BFF? Really? Jen mocked..**

"**Yeah babes…You got to be down with the lingo of the kids today man….And you call yourself a Teacher…Hayley laughed…**

**Jen shook her head…You're a freak….Ok im going now ..Sooooooooo I'll see you over the weekend…**

"**Yeah sweet….Love you…**

"**Love you too…..Jen ended the call and laughed…idiot" She said to herself…..**

**Jen decides to get this studying out the way so she didn't have to cram on Sunday when she got back from London…If anything it would keep her busy till bed time…then it would be Friday…Tilly time as Jen calls it….**

**Once Tilly's day was over she felt drained…Uni was much harder then Collage…there was so much more to take in…As she heads towards the exit she hears her name being called…**

"**Oh shit. .Sorry Sarah…I completely forgot we were meeting…Tilly grimaced feeling bad…**

"**Its ok….I kinda lost my mind in that last lesson as well. Sarah joked…**

**Do you wanna meet another time instead? **

**Uh nooo now's Fines…Tilly smiled ..Don't know about you? but im starving…McDonalds?**

"**Yeah why not? Sarah agreed…**

**As the pair sit in the restaurant eating their meals they get talking about their home lives…Tilly decides not to tell her about jen…She figures she doesn't really know her well enough so instead she ops for telling her about her friends…Her parents and her old Collage…And how she was madly in love with "ART"…**

**So you don't actually know anyone here in London? Tilly asks…**

"**No…Well apart from the animals I live with ..Sarah moans…**

"**Argh Uni halls Huh? Tilly smiled…I stayed there for a while…wasn't for me….I rent a little studio apartment a few bus stops away….it's the smallest thing in the world but its mine…**

"**Good for you…Well im hoping to find a job soon so I can get out ..Im all for Uni life style but sometimes it's a bit much…"Sarah explained..**

**Tilly couldn't agree more….So have you been home in the last 3 months? **

**Sarah shakes her head…No…Im trying to avoid home for now….I didn't exactly leave there on good terms with my now Ex….It was a messy break up….**

"**Oh….Tilly grimaced.. Sorry….**

"**Don't be…Im not" Sarah laughed…It was a night mare….But Dan doesn't see it like that….So im kinda glad im away from it all to be fair…**

**Tilly liked Sarah. She seemed really down to earth and quiet mature…Not like her friends back home…Weirdly all Tilly would think of was that Maddie would have hated Sarah. She reminded Tilly of Maddie a ;little bit..…Tanned…long blonde hair…A little taller then Tilly…Maddie would have felt threatened by her…**

**Tilly felt comfortable in Sarah's presences ..she actually felt happy she had a new friend…**

**Uni wasn't such a lonely place after all….**

**As Sarah waited with Tilly for her bus ...Tilly thanked her for a nice day…"It was really cool meeting you today. .Im glad the coffee machine played up…**

"**Me too…Sarah smiled as Tilly's bus pulled up…."**

"**So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled…**

"**Yeah see you tomorrow " Tilly replied waving….**

**Finally its night time …Jen gives Tilly a quick call before she heads to bed…**

**Tilly; Mmmmmmmmmmmm Hello beautiful lady…I was about to call you…**

**Jen; ha..beat you to it then didn't I…..**

**Tilly yep…Im so glad its Friday tomorrow…**

**Jen; me too. Its been a long few days..**

**Tilly agreed…So how was your day?**

**Jen sighed…Crap..I have to sit a test on Monday so Kelleher decides to give me this afternoon off to study…which annoyed me. I'd much rather have had tomorrow off…I'd be there with you right now..**

**Tilly.; .Ohhhh what an asshole…Tilly sulked…**

**Jen; yup..still never mind…so how was your day?**

**Tilly: It was actually really good…I've started to meet new friends .at Uni which is helpful…**

**And its cool because we study for the same goals so even if we have nothing in common in general there's always something to talk about. She laughs..**

**Jen; Good im glad…Its nice to hear your settling in…..**

**Tilly; yeah Sooooo what time do you get her tomorrow? I want to meet you at the station….**

**Jen; Awwwwe you don't have. I can get to you…**

**Tilly; Hell no I want to see you as early as possible..**

**Tilly and Jen both laugh at Tilly's eagerness….**

**Jen; Well my train should get into London for 5.30..providing its on time…**

**Tilly: Ok well I'll be there at 5 …she said with a giggle..**

**Jen: Sooooo cheesy…Hey..Do you ever use the words Totes amaze…Jen asked with a chuckle..**

**Tilly: Totes a what? Tilly frowns..**

**Jen laughs hard…Thank god….**

**Tilly…Where did you hear that?**

**Jen: Hayllllllley….She seems to think it's the lingo of today…I'd have been mortified if you had said yes you use it…..Then I really would worry about our age gap…**

**Tilly was laughing…Only Hayley would come out with stuff like that..**

**Tilly' well I can assure your our ages gap defiantly isn't "That big …And I don't walk the street in my pyjamas bottoms either….Just in case you worried…**

**Jen still laughing shakes her head…Thank god….Oh and I didn't think that…I've actually never seen you in pyjamas….**

**Tilly"No….That's because you don't give me a chance to get them on for bed…**

**Jen bites her lip…Oi Naughty….**

**Tilly smiled..Ok well ..im gonna go to bed..quicker I sleep the quicker you're here…**

**Jen ; me too….Cant wait…I love you….**

**Tilly; Love you more…Goodnight..**

**Jen ; Nite….**

**Jen and Tilly sleep soundly that night…The weekend was on top of them….A weekend full of love and laughter….Just one more Scholl day and it was "Jelly time….**


	110. Chapter 110

Fridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Had finally arrived ..Jen was finishing up at Collage…trying her hardest to get out on time so she could make it back to the flat to grab her things and head to the train station…

Jen? Don't suppose you could sit in on detention for me? Mr Barton asked..

"Uhhhhh no sorry no can do…got a train to catch ..Im heading to London for the weekend..

"Oh bugger…Ok no worried..Mr Barton smiled…Have a gooden…

There was no way Jen was doing favours for anyone today….Rushing a cross the car park and into her car she quickly heads home….

Grabbing her bags she had packed the night before. .She write Liam a note to tell him she's left and head to the station….

Tilly Her self has Finished Uni for the day. ..But she wasn't happy part of her coarse work involved a trip to the hospital and what made it worse was that it is tomorrow morning for 2 hours..

Tilly was annoyed she got the crappy day. .it was meant to be Jen and Tilly time and she had to give up 2 hrs of it…

On a good note her and Sarah had a laugh all day…

How did we not become friends in the last 3 months? Tilly asked..

Sarah shrugged. No idea…Glad we are now though…

"Yeah ..me too….Tilly nodded playfully…

So its Friday? No Uni tomorrow…fancy hitting some bars tonight? Sarah asked..

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'd love too. But…well my friends visiting from Home for the weekend…

"That's cool…Bring her along…Sarah smiled…

"Yeah ..um,…it's a long train journey and she isn't getting in for a few hours yet. She's been at work all day as well so…She probably wouldn't be in the mood….Tilly explains..

There was no way Tilly was willing to share Jen tonight…She had missed her so much she wanted her all to herself…Not that she thought Jen would want too….

She wasn't even going to ask Jen….Jen was hers and hers only tonight…

Tilly makes her excuses and heads back to her place to tidy up…She wanted it to look as good as possible….She brought some flowers on her way home for Jen…She changed into a nice little summer dress and a cute cardigan…

She threw all her books and Uni stuff under her bed and sprays air freshener all over the place..…Sometimes the man down stairs would smoke a joint outside in the ally way where Tilly's window looks down on and if she had a window open the smell would make its way in….

Taking a look around to make sure everything's in place ..she takes a deep breath and a huge sigh….."Right lets go and get my girl" She says to herself….

Tilly makes her way to the train station and looks up Jens train hoping it was on time…

Finding it on the board she claps her hands "Yes….Her train in arriving on time…Tilly checks her watch….15 Minutes wait..

Tilly looks around and spots a little coffee shop…she takes a seat on a small table that looks directly onto the platform Jens train will be arriving at…She orders a latte from the waitress and constantly checks her watch..

The last few minutes feel longer then the last few days….Tilly's tormenting herself by clock watching…

Sipping her coffee and trying to read the leaflet on the table she hears the call she's been begging for..

"Chester train 137 is arrive on platform 2 …Chester train 137 is arriving on platform 2

Tilly cant control her excitement…She wants to jump up and down …as the train pulls in her eyes revert around looking at the crowd for a familiar face….

Where she is? Where she is? Her heart panics…

People are walking past her blocking her view…her eyes still searching…Her heart racing. ."Move for god sakes" Tilly whispers wishing she could find Jen…Her wishing didn't need to last long…..there she was…Stepping off the train…throwing her bag over her shoulder…As she walks the platform a smile appears on her face as she spots her impatient Lover…..Tillys feet are trying to run ahead of her body…She tries to wait for Jen to reach her but she cant control her emotions…She runs towards Jen. .Throwing her arms around Her causing Jen's bag to drop on the floor…Slamming her lips into Jens…Kissing her passionately…Break for a split second…"My god I've Missed you.! .Tilly whispers placing her lips on Jens again not giving Jen a chance to reply…

The two stand in the middle of the station kissing causing passer bys to stare…

"Tilly people are staring " Jen giggles….

"I really don't care…" Tilly replies Kissing Jen deeper….

After a very long hello….Tilly finally lets Jen go…..Shell we go?

Jen laughs" Uh yeah….

The two head out of the station hand in hand ..Tilly being all gentleman like and carries Jens bag…

One tube ride and 2 buses they arrive at Tilly's place…just before Tilly opens the door she turns to jen..

"Ok. .Sooooo you remember I told you about my place right?

Jen frowned..Yeah…you said its small…

Tilly laughed Yeah well there's small then there's my place….

Just open the door.."Jen smiles…

Tilly walks in in front of Jen and throws her bag on the bed…Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaa She jokes..

Jen stands silent ..looking at the space in front of her….She didn't walk around taking in her surroundings because there is no walk space..Jen can view the whole apartment from where she stands…

"Really little isn't it? Tilly frowns. Wishing she had somewhere better for Jen to visit…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm you say little…I say cosy" Jen smiles. Pulling Tilly over to her placing a soft kiss on her lips.."I love it…

"Really? Tilly asks

"Yeah…Jen nods stroking Tillys head….I think it a lovely little place. Cosy enough for the two of us.."She winks….

Tilly felt more at ease…She was glad Jen wasn't put off by the tiny space they would have to share for the whole weekend…

"You hungry? Tilly asks…

Jen pouts at Tilly…"Nope….I want to quickly take a shower to wash away the stench of public transport. then…She giggles…I want to show you just how much I've missed you…Kissing Tilly on the neck…

Tilly let out an appreciative moan…Sound like a plan to me…..

The two laugh and share a passionate kiss….Tilly being a little fresh smacking Jen on her bum…

"Shower then" She nods. With a wink…

Jen jumps into the shower to freshen up…whilst Tilly puts some music on and pours them both some wine…"White wine ok Jen?

"yeah any will do.." Jen calls back…"Tilly? Can you come here….

Tilly puts her wine down. Her shower isn't the best for keeping its temperature so Tilly worried Jen was having trouble…

As Tilly stands outside the cubicle "Whats up…..?

Jen swings the door open almost knocking Tilly into the wall.."Oppps sorry.."She laughs…

"Its ok" Tilly giggles…Whats up? Has the water gone cold?

"Jen looks Tilly up and down.."Nope…In fact its about to get a little hotter…And with a loud laugh Jen pulls Tilly into the shower…

"Oh..no…Jen I have my clothes on..Tilly gasps…

"Oh nooooooooooooooooo we better tackle that problem..Jen jokes lifting Tillys top over her head. Kissing her neck…

With in seconds Jen had removed all Tillys clothes and had pushed her up against the wall caressing her body ..Kissing her neck

Tilly was cupping Jens breast enjoying the feel of the water running between them….Jen pushes her knee into Tilly forcing her to part her legs…Moving closer to her…"Now….Where were we before Liam interrupted…Jen said playfully…."Uh I knooooooow….She smiled…Slowly disappearing from Tillys eye line…All of a sudden Tilly gasped her head shooting back on to the wall….Jen had made her way in between Tillys legs.. taking Tilly in her mouth…sucking, licking ,kissing and teasing her…Tilly begins to moan a little louder then she had hoped but it had felt like forever since she felt Jen in this way…

Jen is being extra naughty as she teases Tilly with her tongue and enters her with her fingers for extra pleasure…

As Tilly starts to shake jen applies pressure on to her to keep her up…She can feel Tillys legs weakening so she heads back up to her kisses and continues to Kiss her…Still pleasuring with her fingers and Tilly clings to Jen…Moaning into her mouth letting our loud cries of lust Tilly…begins to thrust.."Oh Jen….My god…

"I love you " Jen whispers…

Tilly climaxes as jen holds her tightly…pleased with herself for inflicting Tilly with so much pleasure…

I love you" Tilly whimpers as she takes control of her body. .The two stand under the water which has turnt slightly cold to Tilly's delight..…

None of them speaking…no kissing…just holding each other in a warm embrace….A few minutes later Jen kisses Tillys cheek…"Ummm I am actually hungry now

"Funny you should say that" Cause im starving…Tilly laughed…

Jen lies on Tillys bed and watches as Tilly prepare some food….Oh look. You do have pyjamas" She jokes….

Tilly stands and twirls and strikes a pose like a model…"Yup..these are from the top shop summer collection. She joked….Making Jen laugh…

Jen's phone beeps…

"Gilmore put that young girl down…Now!

And come out to play?

Love me the totes amazing one…

Jen rolls her eyes and giggles..

"Anyone interesting? Tilly asks..

"Hayley….Jen replies…Telling me to put you down and she wants us to go out…

Tilly passes Jen a plate of food joining her on the bed….

"We can if you want?

Nope. ."Jen smiled…I don't want to go anywhere….I don't want to see anything…I don't want to see anyone…And I defiantly don't want to go out and get drunk with Hayley ..she smiled leaning in to Kiss Tilly….Plus I'll just be dying all weekend if we do….And I don't want to waste so much as a minute of our time…Jen smiled…

Oh…Tilly frowned Biting her lip…

"What? Jen worried..

My tutor has set up a visit to the hospital.! .it's a must as well…And its tomorrow morning for 2 hours….

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo "Jen sulked

I know…I was gutted when he called my name for tomorrow. I even tried to swap days but it's the weekend no one was interested..….Tilly moaned…

Jen sighed …Well it's a good job we're not going out then….

"Im sorry baby "Tilly said kissing Jen…

"Its ok….I'll just go see Hayley for a while….

"And maybe your Mum? Tilly suggested…

"Lets not push it now? Jen smiled" ..Nope you can go to the hospital and I will go see H….Then we can get back here and lock that door…And its just us time….Sound good to you? Jen asked…

"Sounds like the best thing I've ever heard…Tilly giggles ..Placing her hand on Jen's cheek Kissing her gently….


	111. Chapter 111

Jen and Tilly are sat on the bed finishing off their food…when Jen reaches for her glass…"Oh "she moaned realising it was almost empty….

"Do you have any more wine? She smiled…

"Uh Noooo…I just grabbed a bottle…forgot you were a drunk" Tilly joked..

Jen laughed under her breath pushing Tilly….

"I could run out and get some more…"Tilly said…

"Uh….ok…but we'll both go…Jen replied getting off the bed to grab her shoes….

The two head off down Tilly's street Jen's arm linked with Tilly's….The streets are quiet…Jen and Tilly don't see a soul until they hit the high street….Music from the pubs fill the street …people getting off the buses heading home from work…Everyone getting on with their own lives…taking no notice of the two lovers….That's what Jen loved about London…No one was interested in what was going on in her life….Not like Hollyoaks where you sneeze and people are talking about it…

The two are in the off licence looking at wine…Tilly pulling Jen away from the red wine selection…She wasn't a fan at all…

"How can you drink that crap" Tilly laughs….

"Its not crap…its good for you….Jen explains…

"Not for a hang over it isn't…Its like vinegar….Tilly screws her face up remembering the taste..Yuk….

Jen laughs and rolls her eyes…."You taste buds just aren't as mature as you…

"Good..Tilly giggles…walking over to the freezer looking at Ice cream….

"Tilly?

Tilly spun around at her name being called..

"Sarah? Hi….

Jen also looked around at her girlfriends name being called…Spotting the blonde stood talking to Tilly…

Jen doesn't go over.. she doesn't want to look like she was being nosy or claiming Tilly…

"I thought you were hitting town tonight? Tilly smiled…

"Yeah change of plan. .house party up the road instead…"Sarah smiled Holding cans of beer…

You should come" Sarah smiled…Be a right laugh…

"Oh…I would but I have that hospital thing tomorrow….

Sarah smiled touching Tillys shoulder. ."C'mon Tilly you only live once…Go a little crazy…She giggled. ".You really need to embrace the Uni life style..

Tilly smiled…Maybe next time. .Just don't want a hang over tomorrow…

Don't ….be….boring…Sarah joked poking Tilly in the side after every word…

"Seriously. .Next time I will…Just gonna grab this and head home.. "Tilly explained trying to get away..

Jen bite her lip as she watched this stranger being playful with her girlfriend…She really wanted to go over to them and let her know Tilly was taken but didn't need to hold back long…

"Ice cream? On a Friday night? Tilly you disappoint me…Though you said your friend was visiting….?

Tilly broke into a huge grin…"She is " Waving Jen over…As Jen reached them both Tilly winked at her…

Jen? This is Sarah ..we go to Uni together and Sarah ? This is Jen….from back home…

Sarah smiled. ."Oh well nice to meet you Jen…And friend of Tilly's is a friend of mine"

Jen frowned at The "Friend "comment…Which didn't go unnoticed by Tilly…

"Uh Sarah ? Jen isn't actually my friend…Tilly explained as she took hold of Jens hand…"Jen is my girlfriend…

Jen smiled ..She was glad Tilly corrected her…She would have been hurt if Tilly hadn't …It would of meant that Tilly didn't want her new friends to know she was in a relationship…

"Girlfriend? Oh wow….Cool "Sarah reacted…No wonder you don't want to party with us lot "..She smiled…"Well I wont keep you any longer…Enjoy your ice cream…And with That they all said their goodbyes and Sarah left…

Jen has picked the wine and Tilly grabbed the ice cream and they headed back to the flat…..

Once inside Jen pours the wine as Tilly uses the bathroom….

"So your friend Sarah seems nice? Jen smiled…

"Uh yeah she is.! .Tilly agreed…I only met her the other day…So don't really know an awful lot about her….

Jen licked her bottom lip…"You know she fancies you right?

Tilly shot her head in Jens direction "What? Tilly gasped. .shocked at Jens remark…

"Don't look so surprised" Jen mocked…I don't blame her…She winked

Tilly sat on the bed looking over at Jen….Jen ? Sarah does not fancy me….She is straight…

Jen laughed almost spitting out her drink…."Uh no ….she isn't!

"Yes….yes she is…"Tilly argued back….

Jen was finding Tillys naivety funny….she walked over to sit next to Tilly….

Tilly trust me…That girl has the hot's for you…Jen rolled her eyes and giggled. Your gaydar is way off if you cant see it…

Tilly still with a huge frown over her face shakes her head.."Yeah well that's where your wrong. Your gaydar is off because she was telling me about her ex the other day….Her ex "Dan…Tilly said cock sure of herself…

Jen looked blankly at her…."Uh Dan? Danni…Danielle…Daniela? Tilly really….? Jen laughed sipping her drink…And you call yourself gay?

Tilly more confused then ever…No….cause….I mean….She …..yeah but…..

Tilly's muttering made Jen laugh harder….Yh ..but…nothing…Im telling you…My gaydar isn't wrong…Your new friend fancies you….she is Gay….

"Tilly sat shaking her head trying to work it out for herself….

"Im not sure your right"

"Ok..did she approach you? Start talking to you first? Jen asked..

Tilly nodded…

"There you go then….Her gaydar was spot on….Tilly ?C'mon did you not see her face when you told her I was your girlfriend?

Tilly shook her head…

"Before you called me over she was touching you….messing around…I turn up she cant wait to get out of there…." Babe .. I promise you this….I am 100% sure this Sarah girl is a lesbian…

And is after some Tilly time….

Tilly leant into Jen Kissing her on the lips…"Well tough…because the only women I want to give Tilly time to is you…..

Jen leaning in to longer the kiss…Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" That's good to know…

"Any way she isn't my type…Tilly shrugged…

Jen laughed…"Oh really? SO good looking .slim…tanned isn't your type…?

Nope" Tilly replied…Don't like blondes…And she reminds me of Maddie…so I would have never looked at her like that….

Jen nodded. Sarah did look a little like Maddie…They shared some familiar mannerisms ..

"So if she isn't your type then what is? Jen asked…trying not to smile at the thought of what Tilly would say….

Tilly by now had led on the bed…"Well come over here and I'll tell you….

Jen joined Tilly with a Small gap between them.."Well?

Tilly smiled…With a cheeky look in her eye…

"Well….Firstly I like brunettes…Very dark brunettes…Shoulder length hair…long fringes are good…

I like biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiig big deep brown eyes…Eye's that make me go weak at the knees….Some one that can say a lot with just her facial expressions. .she doesn't even need to speak..

As Tilly continues she takes a piece of Jen's hair and fiddles with it…

Jen cant help but smile as Tilly playfully describes her….

"I like someone that has an eye for Art…, she must like the beach….And she has to be slightly older…More experienced in life….

Jen is taking all Tilly is saying in. The things she is describing are the things Tilly sees in her. Which warms Jens insides..

"Any thing else? Jen jokes..

Tilly nods..yeah..I have a list…Shhhhh She smiles..

And I want a women that ..is warm…kind….caring…Some times a little sulky and moody…She has to be sexy…have curves in all the right places…..

Tilly begins to laugh….Oh and she has to have a quirky little bohemian dress sense and wear hundred of bangles that clang together when she walks…just so I know she's coming…And she has to smell of the sweetest purfume..The kind of perfume that drives me wild..

"You don't want much do you? Jen smiles stroking Tillys hair….

"I haven't finished" Tilly frowns ..Told you I have a list…

"Oh im so sorry"Jen mocks" please continue…

Tilly giggles. Entwining Jens fingers with her own….

"So as I was saying…

She also has to be cleaver….Know what she wants in life …brave enough to take chances…And if I was really pushing it…She would be absolutely amazing in bed….

Jen laughed feeling slightly embarrassed at Tilly s last comment…

"Wow that's a list….Jen frowned ..Good luck finding her….

Tilly grinned.."yeah well if I cant find her then…I'll just settle for you….

"Hey" Jen shouted…Slapping Tillys arm….

Tilly laughed and pulled Jen in closer.."Awwwww baby….she said as she pushed her lips on to Jens….

"And what are you looking for in a women? Tilly asked playfully…

Jen shrugged" Oh that's easy…Im not fussy so as long as she's a little younger…geeky as hell and a red head im sold…..

Tilly's jaw dropped…Your mean…..She sulked…I've just led here praising you and that's all I get?

"yeah… I Said I wasn't fussy..Jen joked…stroking Tilly's to reassure her she was joking…

As the two women lay together laughing sharing Kisses…Tilly pulls away…..

"Uh anyways….My gaydar aint that off…I pulled you didn't I? She asked feeling good about herself…

Jen sat up laughing…"Uh no you never….

"yes I did…I checked you out before you even walked into the Coffee shop When I held that Art show….I was like wow….

Jen shook her head.."No you fancied me…You had no idea I was a lesbian…

Tilly gasped.."Uh yeah I did…if I didn't then I wouldn't have pulled you on the beach that day…You do remember the kiss right?

Jen's jaw was on her lap by this time…"Yeah I remember the kiss every well…the kiss I instigated you mean….?

"No…..Tilly moaned…I said it didn't feel weird but it should…which motioned the Kiss…..

Ha….Tilly you are full of shit…When I told you I had split up from someone you said.."I bet he's gutted…"he? He? When I said " She" …. your face was a picture…

Tilly screwed her face up…Nah..I was being polite. I didn't want to just assume…If I hadn't fell over we would have never been in the moment where we kissed….

Jen rolled her eyes…I let you know I was gay. Because I knew you were…And "I " made the move ….I was always gonna kiss you…you falling over was just convenient…..

And if your were in touch with your gayness you would not have had to assume anything..! You would just know.." Jen said mocking Tilly….

As Tilly quickly runs through the events of that day she realises that although she fancied Jen from the second she spotted her she actually had no idea if she was gay or not…

"Oh well what ever…"You've had more experience then me…..Tilly shrugged realising Jen had won….

"Awwwwwwwwww Tilly…poor Tilly….It doesn't matter if you're a useless Lesbian…I still love you….Jen teased…

"useless lesbian? I'll show you useless….Tilly giggled as she climbed on top of Jen…And you should think yourself lucky I am crap at seeking out Lesbians…means I wont be looking else where…Tilly teased…

"Jen bite her lip…holding Tilly by her waist…You better not….

Tilly giggled and kissed Jen lightly…

"So Useless Lesbian huh? Tell me…can a useless Lesbian make you cry out the way I do?Tilly asked raising her eyebrows…

"Well ..Jen winked. .I might have forgotten how you did that…so maybe I need reminding…..

Tilly smiled.."Yeah thought you might…

Tilly leant her body weight on to Jen ..Kissing her hard using her tongue to add passion to their moment…..Her hands wonder across Jen's body…Tilly grinds into Jen causing Jen to heat up….She removes Tillys top and does her usual trick of removing Tillys bra…Which causes Tilly to break the kiss….Looking down at her she shakes her head with a smile. .acknowledging Jens movement….

"What? Jen smiled….

"You….Tilly giggled kissing Jen again…

Their love making is its usual sensual routine…Hot. Sexy…and full of passion…Tilly worked her way up and down Jens body for over an hour…Teasing her with her tongue and sending tingles down her spine…Jen boosted Tilly's ego as she climaxed ...moaning and crying out Tilly's name….Tilly had worked her magic on Jen once more…

As the pair lie in each others arms. Panting for breath..Tilly cant help but make a joke…"Useless Lesbian? Yeah right….

Jen giggled and leans into Tillys shoulder Kissing it gently…"I take it all back…You are the most amazing Lesbian I've ever come across….

Tilly giggled placing her hand on Jens head…."Thought so…..


	112. Chapter 112

Early Saturday morning Jen stirs from her sleep…instantly feeling the warmth of Tilly sleeping in her arm's ..Before she even opens her eyes a smile spreads across her face….

Holding Tilly tighter Jen snuggles into her back…grazing her lips across Tillys shoulder….It had only been 3 days since Jen had woken up to Tilly but for her it felt like the first time…

Jen felt so comfortable she could easily stay there in that position all day…

As she breaths in Tilly's smell ..she feels Tilly stir…Her hand running up Jen's arm…Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly moans…

"Good Morning" jen says kissing Tillys back…

Tilly doesn't reply she just smiles…Moving her hand to stroke Jen's face….

As the two lie as they are for a few moments Tilly breaks the silence…

"What time is it?

"I don't know…Jen answers leaning over to check her phone…"Its 6,30...She moans..

"Ewwwwww" Tilly groaned…Why are we awake then…Pulling Jens arms around her more…

"Its my body clock…Cant help it…jen explains…"You go back to sleep…

Tilly turns around to face Jen…"Morning. She jokes….

"Now why would I go back to sleep when your awake? She said with a wink…stroking the side of Jen's back side…

Jen rolled her eyes…Is that all you think about? She joked….

Tilly laughed pulling the blanket higher…."Not usually no….But ..when you have a hot naked chick in your bed…what else are you meant to think about….?

Jen laughs slightly blushing. ."Tilly Evans? You need to control yourself..….

"Ahh well…..I should but I wont…"Come here. .Tilly giggled…Kissing Jen's neck…

"Jen moaned in pleasure …the feel of Tillys lips on her skin makes her shake….

Once Tilly had kissed her way all over one side of Jen's neck she pulled away reaching for her lips….

"You taste yummy "Tilly smiled now lying on her front….

"So would a Coffee right about now" Jen joked nodding over towards the kitchen area…

Me? Why me? Tilly moaned..

"Because Matilda …Jen giggled placing a kiss on Tillys now sulky lips….I am a guest…Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd .."Another small kiss…If you want to be able to vent your naughtiness on me any time soon you'll make me one….She finished with a grin….

Tilly frowned she wasn't amused at Jens demands…"Ohhhhhhhhh so let me get this right?

If I don't make you a Coffee…your gonna play hard to get?

"Yup…Jen smiled raising her eyebrows,,

Tilly shook her head in amazement…I cant believe you are using that to get your way….That is just cruel….

Jen laughed and leans into kiss Tilly. .But Tilly pulls away…

"Awwwwwwwwwww Tilly….are you in a sulk because I wont put out for you? Jen mocks playfully..

"Yes I am…Its cold outside these blankets you know? Tilly stated…

"Welllll if you get cold. I'll be here to warm you up wont I? Jen smiled….

Tilly stared into Jen's eyes biting her lip…."Well when you put it like that?…Maybe I could put the kettle on…But im taking this..Tilly laughed bouncing out of bed taking the blanket with her..

"Hey! Jen shouts instantly feeling the coldness of the morning wash over her body…

Tilly laughs hard as she fills the kettle up with water…"What you wanted a Coffee….She shrugged..

Jen reaching over for a Small blanket that lays at the bottom of the bed…Wrapping it around her…hiding her modesty…

"Yes I did but I wanted you to get cold…Not me…she jokes….

"Looks like we will be warming each other up then wont we…Tilly laughs as she makes the Coffee…

As she turns around she cant help but look at Jen lying across her bed…Biting down on her lip as she enjoys the site of the small blanket not covering the whole of Jen's body…Only coming to her sense as the kettle clicks…

She quickly makes the coffee throwing the blanket back over to Jen…who takes it gratefully….

"Tills this place is freezing.."Jen states..

"I know…Tilly agrees pacing Jen her hot drink and climbing back in beside her…

"It doesn't have its on system, .The whole building is run by one switch.."Tilly explains..

"So you cant have it on when you feel like it? Jen frowns..

"Yeah can if I knock the landlords door I suppose….Tilly shrugs…

Jen felt bad for Tilly.. she didn't like the thought of her being in London alone as it was…Now she was going to worry about her living in such a cold and confide space…

"Well that isn't really convient is it? Jen sulked….But for now…I guess you have me here to warm you up. She smiled wrapping a cold Tilly in her arms…

"Well maybe that's the reason for it being cold…Tilly giggled ..Wrapping her arms round Jens neck..

"So now you have your morning fix of caffeine…Does that mean your going to repay me? Tilly pouts with a twinkle in her eye…..

Jen squinces and pouts her lips at Tilly" No…..

"No? Tilly gasped slightly shocked…

Jen smiles…"No….we can just lie here together until you have to abandon me….Jen pouts again…

"first off if I didn't have to leave you I wouldn't ..Secondly how can you resist this sad face? Tilly playfully asks with a sulky face. .fluttering her eyelids…

Jen laughs under her breath…"Do you really think Im going to fall for that? Jen asked sarcastically

"Uhhh yeah" Tilly giggled….

Jen rolled her eyes…."Ok then….she laughs kissing Tillys lips. .slowly…causing Tilly to fall into her with a pleasurable moan into Jens mouth…

As Jen wraps her leg around Tillys waist…Tilly breaks the kiss with a giggle…"Oh you play so hard to get don't you?

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jen grinned instigating another Kiss this time…harder then before…Using her tongue to tease Tilly….

The two work each others bodies applying fire into each others souls…the need to be intimate takes over and they both explode into ecstasy…

As they lie side by side panting for breath Tilly giggles…"Not so cold now huh?

Jen laughs and nudges Tilly….As Tillys eyes wonder to one side of the room she jumps up quickly..

"Shit Jen" Its 9.…I have to be at the hospital in an hour….She moans as she runs to heat up the shower

Jen laughs loudly…"Well I did say we could of just cuddled.. but you wouldn't take no for an answer…

"Shut up…Tilly jokes as she pulls some clothes from the draws at the side of the bed….

Jen lays in bed giggling a the sound of Tilly trying to put up with the coldness of the water…She hadn't had time to wait for it to become hot….

As Tilly returns in a towel…Jen smirks.."A little cold?

Tilly frowns and nods…

"Not so hot now are you" Jen winks…

"You know Gilmore if I wasn't in such a hurry I'd be over there making you apologise for laughing at me…

Jen rolls her eyes…"Ohhhh scared….

"Are you getting up? Tilly asks as she dresses herself…

"Yeah I am…but not rushing like you ..Jen smiles. How far is the hospital from here anyways?

Tilly rushes to dry her hair…Luckily its at the end of the high street so I should make it just in time…

"You Going to see Hayley's inquires

"Yeah…I'll go over while your out…See how her night out was. .Jen laughs under her breath knowing damn well it would have been eventful…

"Ok cool well I can meet you over there when im done.. Tilly says.

Uh or you could text me when your almost done and I can meet you? Jen relies…

If you come to Hayley's we will never get out of there…Well not sober anyways…

Tilly stares at Jen through the mirror…"Good point…Well I have to go back to the Uni…to hand some stuff in so you can meet me there if you want?

"Ok…text me when you leave the hospital….Jen suggested…

Tilly Kisses Jen softly stroking her face just before she leaves…Be a good girl and don't let Hayley get you in any trouble ….ok? She jokes…

"Yes Mum…Jen laughs saluting Tilly….

Stop it..Tilly frowns with a smile…"Ok I have to go…Text you later…Love you…

Love you too…have a good day..Jen shouts as Tilly shuts the door…

As Tilly leaves Jen heads for a shower knowing it was going to be hot as Tilly had kindly took all the cold out of the pipes…

She gets ready and heads out towards Hayley's…

Across London Hayley has been dragged out of bed by a knock at the door…

"Alright alright hold ya hinges" She calls as she makes her way over to open it…

"Sorry love ..The postman smiles…

Hayley changes her attitude when she spots how good looking he was…

"Oh.! .no worries darling.." She winks as she signs for her letter…Shutting the door she giggles..

"You can bang my door anytime…

As she puts the kettle on she observes her letter…Its post marked Italy…

"What's this?! She wonders…Opening it up…As she reads her jaw drops…"No fucking way" …

Before she can read on there's another knock at the door…

Running over to open the door…she lets out a scream…."Jennnnnnnnnnnny…grabbing Jen for a hug…

"You aint never gonna believe this….


	113. Chapter 113

"Jen makes Coffee as Hayley paces the floor…reading the letter over and over again…

"So are you gonna tell me what it says or just wear the flooring out? Jen jokes…

"Babe" You aint gonna believe it. You seriously aint gonna fucking believe it…I've only gone and done it…with out even trying "Hayley laughs…

I've done it…

Jen laughs ..Hayley is mumbling and making no sense Jen walks over taking Hayley by her shoulders…

"Ok ..breath…..Now tell me what have you done exactly..?

Hayley smiles and hands Jen the letter…Jen reads and screams with excitement…Oh my god. You really have done it….

The two friends hug each other and jumps around the room….

The letter is from the Artist Motola who came to visit Hayley's gallery. He and his associates where so impressed with Hayley's work and creativeness that they are inviting her to come to Italy to spend some time in their company…

Not only did they want her to come visit their world famous galleries they would also like her to help build up their latest venture…

This invite would take Hayley away for 6 months…6 months in Italy where she can take in the beauty of the city where Art comes alive…Where some of the most amazing ,famous Artists in history come from….

"Jen what the fuck am I gonna do? Hayley gasps

"Uh you take the job you idiot….Jen smiles..

"How?

"Uh you call him and say .."Hi this is Hayley Marks calling…I've received your letter and I would love to take you up on your offer…Jen jokes…Mocking Hayley

"I don't mean that you tool" Hayley jokes…I mean like. This is all I've ever dreamed of…Living in Italy…working with Artists like these people….And all of a sudden .."Boom " Its right here in my hand…

"Yes its amazing…You have finally fulfilled your dream…So Whats the problem? Jen frowns…

Hayley swallows hard….Im…..Im scared…

Jen was shocked in the 21 yrs they have been friends she has never know Hayley to be scared or afraid of anything…

"Awwwwwwwwww Jen moans…Hugging her friend…Babe you have nothing to be scared of…This is what you trained for…what you have worked so hard for…Your ready for this…

Hayley shook her head…What if im not good enough? What if they think that and regret asking me

Jen couldn't believe these words were leaving her friends mouth…Hayley has never shown weakness in any way and for the first time Jen has witnessed that in fact this girl isn't a superhuman…

"Listen to me" Jen demands taking Hayley's face in her hands…"You are an amazing Artist…You work really hard…and you've built your business from nothing…You didn't ask this man to come here and view your work…or even buy a painting…He found you Hayley ! ..He is a man with an eye for talent. Hence why he's so fucking famous…Jen laughs…Its not often she swears.. but Hayley liked it when she did…

Jens swearing makes Hayley laugh…

"I am kinda super talented" She joked….

Jen nodded" Yeah.! Rolling her eyes at Hayley's sudden confidence….yeah you are…

"So are you gonna call?

Hayley frowns getting up of her chair…Not yet…My heads not into it just yet,,,I need some time to adjust…

So take my mind off it for a while…"How's things with you and Miss Red? She smiles.."Where she is…You haven't tired her out have you….

"Oh god" ..Jen laughs holding her head…Trust me H…it isn't me. .its her. .She's wearing me out. !.Jen chuckles…She isn't here because she has some Hospital visit thing going on for Uni….She had to go…

And anyways I thought it be nice To see you on my own….

"Awwwwe Gilmore…Loves making you soft…Hayley jokes…

So. apart from tiring you out ..how's things?

Jen cant hide her happiness…With a huge grin and her eyes coming alight. .she laughs…Its Amazing…

We are having such a great time…She just makes me laugh all the time…

Hayley smiles at Jen seeing her friend so happy makes her happy…

I don't know what changed apart from the obvious….Its different this time…She's become this really confidant young women,…Sometimes I find it hard keeping up with her…

"Your welcome..Hayley winked…

Jen frowned confused as to what Hayley meant…

"Yeah…I must have done that.. I've been looking after her while she's been here…

Jen laughed and through a tea towel at Hayley…

"As if" But you are right in one way. You have took her under your wing and I appreciate it…You were right…"As always…

I was so messed up before I thought you had betrayed me…but as usual. You were just being a really good friend…

"Yup…Hayley winked..looking,out for my girls best interest….Not sure im happy your getting more sex then me….

"I take it back actually….You must have rubbed off on Tilly…sex mad the pair of you…

Both women laughed…

Hayley decides now is the best time to grill Jen on her future plans…Making more coffee. She takes a seat next to her friend…

"Soooooooooooooooo now things have worked out the way you wanted…What are your plans?

"Well I have to meet Tilly at her Uni..once she's done. Then maybe lunch. I don't know "Jen shrugs..

No you silly bugger….I mean future plans…Like where you and Tills are concerned….

Again Jen shrugged…I'm not sure…I mean Tilly and I haven't really talked about it…

"Well maybe you should…"I mean how long are you two gonna be able to keep commuting like this? Hayley asks…

"Oh I don't know…maybe its to soon to be having that talk.. we've been back together all of a week..

"Hayley rolled her eyes. .Oh Jen. .its not like you to haven't been involved for like a year now is it….I mean would you be willing to move here? You know like you planned…?

Jen laughed…uh have you seen Tillys place? There isn't room for her really let alone me…

Hayley frowned.."Well you dumbass..you wouldn't have to live there would you…I do have a spare room…I told you last time you two could come here….The only reason I let poor Tills move in that place is because I didn't want to ask her to come here of fear of losing you…

Jen placed her hand on Hayley's…I know….Shaking her head in thought…We couldn't move in here…I mean I wouldn't have a job firstly…and it wouldn't be fair to impose on your life…I know you like your "me" Time…

"Jen….my "Me" time is an excuse when my gentleman friend gets a bit clingy" Hayley laughs. And I already told you I will give you a job and pull a few favours with some Collage lecture friends of mine…There is a school on every corner round her….Plus if I do take that job in Italy. I wont be here..annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'd need someone to house sit…

"Its like killing two birds with one stone.."Get me"/

"

"Get you? Is this more street talk? Jen frowned…causing Hayley to shove her….

"I don't know…I mean. I do hate the thought of leaving her again…..And im kinda freaked out a little at her new friends interest in her…

Ohhhhhhhhh rivalry? Hayley gasps…do tell?

Jen sighs…"Well Tillys became friends with some girl called Sarah at Uni…she seems nice enough but she screams "Gay" and Tilly had no idea….

"Don't lesbians have like a sixth sense about other lesbians? Hayley frowned…

"Yeah most…Jen rolled her eyes ..Not Tilly…last night we bumped into her and she was a little put out when Tilly told her I was her girlfriend…

"Yeah but Tilly wouldn't be interested? Hayley states..

I know that" Jen agrees…its just Tillys kinda trusting you know…Id be gutted if this girl made a move….

"Even more reason for you to be here then isn't it? Hayley states…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen sighs…I don't want Tilly to feel like im pressurising her if I mentioning moving here…

"Oh man…Hayley moans.."If you two spent more time talking and less time…you knowing it…Then your would know…"Jen she is gagging for you to be here…She doesn't want to mention it for the same reason you don't…

"Why don't people talk anymore.."Hayley moans looking up to the ceiling….

"Really? Jen gasps..

"Reaallllllllllllllllllllllll llllllly" Hayley mocks….

Babe move here. Help run my shop….Get settled then think about teaching again…You can move in here. I'll cover the rent. You two pay the bills…Water…TV…electric that kinda stuff…

"Your serious? Jen asks…

"Yeah..I'd love it to have you home…Just don't get Tilly pregnant. We wont have the room…

Jen laughed hard…"You really are twisted you know that…

"Yep…So what do you say?Hayley asked biting her lip hoping Jen will agree….

Jen stares at her for a few seconds…"I will talk to Tilly…

"That's a yes then..Hayley winks…"

"So your going then? Jen smiles…To Italy?

Hayley smiles back….Looks like it…cant sit around here watching Tilly wear you out can I? She jokes….

Jens phone beeps….

"I have to go…Tillys ready…So it is defiantly the Uni off the park across from my Mums place isn't it?

"Take the car…easier…Hayley says throwing Jen the keys…

"You sure? Jen asks..

"yeah then I will defiantly see you before you go home wont I….Hayley replies…

Jen hugs her friend…"I'm so proud of you…I'll see you tomorrow ok…

Hayley nodded kissing Jen on the cheek..Ok..and thanks babe. Means a lot…you will come over and see me wont you…"

Of coarse…Like I'd pass up a cheap holiday….

"You cow…Hayley joked….Get out of here. She jokes smacking Jen on the behind….

Jen giggles blowing Hayley a kiss as she leaves…Jumping into the car and heading towards Tillys Uni….It was great catching up with hayley and she was so excited for her about her news. But she couldn't wait to get back to Tilly…even a few hours apart were becoming hard…


	114. Chapter 114

Tilly is in Uni waiting for Jen to meet her….As she puts some things in her locker she jumps out of her skin as someone grabs her from behind…

As she screams out she's met with a huge roar of laughter…

"Scared ya? Sarah giggled….

Sarah? Yeah you did….what are you doing here on a Saturday? She asked…

"Oh had to pop in for some notes…Forgot to grab them yesterday…How was the hospital thing?

Tilly nodded "Yeah it was cool…Really interesting actually….

"That's good then ..I have mine on Monday. .Sarah moaned.." You missed a good party last night. I was hammered…Sarah mentioned..

Tilly smiled.." Im not a fan of hangovers…Plus ..Jen is here…and we don't get a lot of time on our own so when we do its precious…

"Sarah smiled. .Yeah I get that! ..Im sure long distance relationships are hard…You know when the distance starts to cause trouble…

Tilly shook her head" Not for us…We have been through some tough times and we are still here…

Tilly decided now was a good time to test Jens theory…She decided to dig into Sarah's private life a little…

"So I guess you didn't want to try a long distance thing. .You know with Dan? Tilly pried

"Nah our relationship wasn't the best anyways…So long distance wouldn't have worked…Plus he was an idiot. .Sarah giggled…

"He? She just said he? Yes I was right" Tilly thought. .Jen and her gaydar crap…

"Don't you Miss being with someone though….Tilly added…

"Right now? Nah" Sarah shrugged…

I don't know what it is with men…I mean I meet guys and everything's cool for a while. .then it goes pear shaped….Think I'll stick to girls from now on"..

"Girls? Tilly gasped…Shit Jen was right " she thought..

"Don't look so surprised Tilly…You're a gay women im sure you knew…Sarah joked…

Tilly smiled…I don't really make judgements …

"Well im bi-sexual….what ever takes my fancy" Sarah smiled…

Tilly felt a little awkward she wasn't sure if Sarah was winking at her flirtatiously or in a joking manner…

Saved by the beep of Jens text…

"Hey Doctor Tilly…

Im outside! You gonna be long?

J xx

"I Gotta go…Tilly said to Sarah…

"I'll walk out with you…Sarah replied…

As the two walk towards the exit…Sarah stops her.." Hey maybe when your mate goes home we can get that drink?

Tilly rolled her eyes…Jen isn't my Mate….She's my girlfriend" ..Tilly said correcting her…

"Girlfriend! Yeah…"So you up for it? Sarah smiled..

"We'll see "Tilly shrugged as she was interrupted by the beeping of a car horn….

As she looks over in the direction on the noise a smile spreads on her face as she sees Jen sat in the drivers side waving at her…..

"I have to go Sarah…see you Monday thou yeah.. Tilly called as she ran down the steps towards Jen…

"Yeah ok have a good weekend…"Sarah called back…

As Tilly approached the passenger side of the car Jen couldn't help notice Sarah was still watching…so once Tilly was in the car Jen decided to give her something to look at…Leaning over to Tilly…

"Hey you…She smiled touching Tilly's face Kissing her softly. .holding the embrace for as long as she could…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm that's a nice hello" Tilly smiled…

Jen shot a look into Sarah's direction but she had gone much to Jens joy..

"Well.! .I wanted you to know how much I missed you….

Tilly laughed under her breath…Softy…

"Yep….Shell we go for lunch? Jen asked….

"Uh thought you didn't want to go anywhere…see anyone ..or do anything.. while you were here?Tilly joked…

Jen smiled and rolled her eyes…Yh well im sure I could push myself to have lunch in public…Plus I have some news…

"News? Tilly frowned…

Jen nodded" Yeah…good stuff too…

"What is it? Tilly asked intrigued

"You will have to wait "Jen laughed…I need to concentrate on the road….

"Oh while we're on the subject ..How come you have Hayley's car? Tilly wondered…

"Im not actually sure..! Jen frowned…She told me to use it….think its so I pop back before I go home really..

"I see! Tilly replied ..so lunch ? Where we going?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm im thinking Pub lunch. That cool with you? Jen asked..

Tilly agreed…Anywhere's fine with me…

Jen parks the car up next to a little pub a mile or so away from Tillys…there is no high streets, no buses…no crowds of people…it's a quiet little pub that has the feel of the country…

"you drinking? Tilly asks as they stand at the bar….

"Nah ..im just gonna have a coke…We can have some alcohol later….Jen replied…

Tilly nodded and ordered a coke and lemonade before taking a seat opposite Jen…

Jen tapped the seat next to her…"Sit by me…

"And what's wrong with where im sat now? Tilly joked….

Jen pouted and threw Tilly a sad face…"Well I cant touch you when your over there can I? She winked…

Tilly grinned taking a seat next to Jen…placing a kiss on her lips.."And you say that's all I think about?

Jen laughed…"So what are you going to eat?

Tilly browsed the menu…Ummmmm im gonna havve…The chicken sub….I think…

"Sounds good…me too. .Jen said…

As they wait for their food Jen has placed her fingers in-between Tillys..she uses the other hand to play with Tillys hair…

"So good morning ? She asks…

"Uh yeah..it was actually…really interesting. Freaked out a little when he

One of the doctors offered us to the morgue…

"What ? Jen gasped chocking on her drink..

"I know I freaked out….He was Kidding though..

"Thank god" Jen laughed…

"Oh annnd I spoke to Sarah earlier…My "Gaydar wasn't off…Dan is a he! Tilly smirked please with herself…

"Really? Jen mocked…"The she's in denial…

"No she isn't in denial…She is Bi….but Dan is a man…Tilly smiled..Sooo my "Gaydar wasn't off ..it was just confused with the Bi..thing…Tilly informs Jen very proud of her self..

Jen laughed and rolled her eyes…"Oh yeah that's what it is…She said sarcastically…Finding Tillys explanation funny…

Tilly pushed Jen playfully….Shut up" ….."So what's your news?

Jen breaks out into a grin…"Well you remember that Italian Artist that come here to visit Hayley's Gallery?

"Uh…Yh Mottola…Tilly replies..

"Yh him….Well he has offered Hayley a work placement…In Italy….Jen said excitedly…Can you believe it…And its for 6 months…He wants her to help with some new thing he s involved in

Tillys jaw hit's the floor.."Oh my god? That is amazing. I bet she's bouncing off the walls….

Jen bites her lip " Uh not quite….

Tilly frowned at Jens revelation…"Not quite? Why ?

"Weirdly. She isn't confidant..Jen explains. She is doubting her ability she's worried she isn't good enough…

"What the? Are you serious…She is amazing. And completely ready for this…Tilly smiles…

"Exactly.! .Jen replied as she excepts her food off the waiter…"I think she realises she is ready. Its what she's worked for….Jen raises her glass…So here's to Hayley and her new adventure..

"Tilly taps her glass on Jen's…"Cheers…But um shouldn't we be celebrating with Hayley?

Jen frowns at Tilly…Babe I want to celebrate for her. Not get in to drunken stupor especially when I have to travel all the way to Chester tomorrow….

"Good thinking "Tilly giggles..Uh lets not mention that? Tilly sulked…

"What? Jen asked..

"You going home…Tilly frowned..

"Awwwwe….Jen moaned leaning in to Kiss Tilly….

They both sit in the pub for the next hour…Enjoying their meals and each others company…Tilly is sat leaning into Jen with Jen's arm wrapped around her neck…Playing with Jen's hand Tilly sighs..

"What? Jen asks…

"Nothing! I just cant believe this weekend is going so fast…

Jen Kisses Tilly on the head…"I know…lets not dwell on it though. We still have the rest of today. And my trains not till 5 tomorrow…

Tilly nods. .Kissing Jen's hand..

"Shell we go back to your place? Jen suggests…

"Yeah ok….Tilly says pulling herself away from Jen…holding her hand out for Jen to take….

As they get into the car.. Jen sees Tilly place a load of books on her lap…"What that? She asks..

"Oh its some revision stuff…I have to read through it for Monday? Tilly replies flicking through the pages…

Kinda sucks thought…Giving us this crap over the weekend…she adds…

"Try having to mark it all..Jen replies rolling her eyes..

"Oh that's right…"You teachers stick together…Tilly mocks…causing Jen to giggle….

"Do you have to start it tonight?

Tilly shakes her head..Noooo way. I'll go it tomorrow when your …Tilly stopping before she says the word "Gone…."Well when im on my own…She smiles.

Back at Tillys place Jen is opening wine while Tilly freshens up…."Do you want on of these? She asks holding the bottle…

"Uh maybe a small one.." Tilly answers ..climbing on to her bed…

"As Jen joins her Tilly asks "So how come your getting a late train back? Don't you have stuff to do for Work Monday?

Jen pushes her gently.."You trying to get rid of me?

"As if"

Tilly smiles. I just thought maybe you would want to get back…

Jen strokes Tillys head…I don't want to leave you at all….So the later the better…And I made sure I had everything done ready for work on Thursday….Must remember to text Liam tomorrow.. to remind him he's picking me up..

"Well I am very happy your not leaving till the evening. .Tilly smiled…drawing circles on Jens stomach..

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Jen smiled…Kissing Tilly's head….

Jens phone rings…"Oh talk of the devil….Its Liam! She told Tilly showing her the phone screen…

"Hello brother…

Liam: Hey Jen…just calling to check what time you want me to pick you up tomorrow?

Jen: Oh im not sure. My trains at 5 this end. I will text you when im almost there…

Liam: Oh ok that's cool. You having a good weekend? Is Tilly alright..

Jen smiled ..Liam's attitude was so different to how it was before….She liked that he took an interest into Tilly's well being..

Jen; Yeah! ..yeah she's fine and we are having a great weekend. .Just a shame its over so quickly..

Liam: Yeah I bet…Ok well I'll leave you to it…Oh Jen…I Forgot to say…Mum called earlier…She asked how you were…I may have accidentally dropped you in it…

Jen; why? What have you done?

Liam; Well. I might have let slip you were in London the weekend..

Jen: Oh Liam you didn't?

Liam; Sorry sis…Soon as I said it I thought crap…But that's not the worst thing…She wants to know why you haven't been over to see her…I think she's gonna call you…

Jen wasn't happy…She didn't plan on seeing her Mum while she was visiting…

Jen; Well I have plans tonight ..so doubt I will…

Liam: Sorry Jen…

As Jen ended the call she let out a huge sigh….

Whats up? Tills asked stroking Jen's back….

Liam! The idiot told My Mother im in London.. She's moaning that I haven't been over.. Jen moaned..

Tilly frowned…Well…its ok isn't it…You can pop over tomorrow or something…

Jen shook her head.. No…I didn't want to be seeing anyone this weekend ..Its our time

"Its ok…I mean I had to go to the Hospital didn't I…so a few hours tomorrow wont hurt…Tilly shrugged..

"No Tilly…I cant be bothered…If she calls I'll just ignore it…

Tilly shook her head…she knew Jen wasn't overly close to her Mum but didn't think an hour would kill her…

"Well I don't think it would hurt…One hour wont kill you…

She is your Mum after all…

"No Tilly…Im not going over…Jen sulked.. Liam shouldn't have told her…Jen sighed..

"Jen….come on….

Jen didn't appreciate Tilly going on…"Im not going so can we just drop it please…

Tilly smiled and roller her eyes. .placing her arms around Jens waist…"Well how about if I come with you?

"Tilly….There is no way you are meeting my Mother right now.. So lets forget it…Jen warned…

"Ok well how about You go to see here…And I'll pop into Hayley's? We have to take the car back anyways..

Jen jumped off the bed.." Tilly I said drop it….for god sake…Why don't you listen" Jen shouted..

Tilly was slightly taken back by Jen's reaction….

"Babe…all Im saying is….

"Well don't….Don't say anything.. Jen snapped and stormed out of the front door…


	115. Chapter 115

Tilly is sat dumbfounded at Jen's reaction…She cant get her head around what had just taken place…One minute they are sat on the bed ..the air full of Love the next something in Jen exploded…

"Tilly pops her head out of the window to see if she can see Jen ..but the street is empty…

Wondering whether she should go look for her or not.. Tilly thinks maybe its best to leave Jen be. If the past has taught her anything that's not to push Jen..

Tilly picks her revision book up and skims the pages…to take her mind off the situation…She figures Jen will come back once she's cooled down….or she hopes she will….

Outside the door Jen is leaning on the wall.. Taking deep breaths…She had worked herself up so much she needed to take a few minutes by herself to breath….

One part of her is angry that Tilly kept pushing her. .yet its instantly wiped away with guilt for lashing out at her…When Tilly doesn't really know the full extent of Jen's relationship with her Mother…

Jen takes a few more minutes to cool down before she heads back into face Tilly…Who by now is worried that Jen might have left for good….

Jen taps the door gently…and waits for Tilly to open it…

A few seconds later. .Tilly opens the door and stares at Jen.! .Jen doesn't look up from the floor she just stands and waits for Tilly to move out of her way…

Tilly shakes her head and walks back over to the bed…Sitting on the edge picking her book back up….

Jen walks in closing the door behind her.. As she walks into the living area she slowly runs her finger over the kitchen side…Not looking at Tilly….Her guilt is tying knots inside her stomach…

"So im gonna start with sorry" She whispers finally looking over at Tilly…

Tilly still flicking through her book…"She just shrugs ..I shouldn't have pushed you…

Jen walks over and sits next to Tilly taking the book off her….No Tilly. .its not your fault…I had no right to react that way…especially towards you…Jen sulks taking Tillys hand in hers…

Tilly? My Mum isn't like yours…Your mum is kind , warm, caring. .And she loves you…You can see that just by the way she is with you..

My Mum? Jen sighs…My Mum isn't like that…We don't have that kind of relationship…

Tilly looks at Jen.. she can see she's hurt…"You don't have to talk about it. If you don't want too…Tilly tells her…

"No.! .I want to…I have to…I want you to understand why I lost my temper like I did…I never want to be like that with you…So I need you to know….Jen explains…

Tilly before Liam was born My Mum was this high flying career women.. She had a great job and made good money…When he came along.. She was back in work in weeks…He was her golden child…

Then she had meeee…Jen swallows…My Dad thought it best she stayed home to raise us…I think she resented that…resented me…

Even as a child we were never close…I could get a gold standard award at school and Liam score a goal at footy and it would be him she told friends and family about…

I don't think she liked the fact I was so Close to my Dad…I was the apple of his eye…It was me who nursed me though out his Cancer…I was there when he died…

He would call for me…and she wouldn't like it…

Since he's been gone. We barely spoke….

As Tilly listens she feels her heart break for Jen…Weirdly although they have both caused each other pain in the past…The thought of Jen hurting sent shivers down Tillys spine…

"Everything I done In life wad in the hope she would be proud of me…I worked so hard through out all my schooling…Got a job as early as I could…Yet it didn't faze her…Jen continued…

It wasn't until I gave up trying to please her… that she actually told me….The day I graduated she hugged me and said she was proud of me….Sad thing is by that time I didn't care…

"have you ever thought that maybe she just finds it hard…Maybe she sees you're a closed book.."Tilly suggested…fearing she may upset Jen again…

Jen shook her head…My Mum isn't maternal…She would rather buy us something then tell us she loves us…

"So how come Liam is ok with her? Tilly frowns…

Jen laughs…because he likes money…I don't know…All I know is. .when I do visit I count down the hour or 2 that I have to spend there before I can run back out the door….

Tilly strokes Jens hair….I knew you weren't close but didn't realise it was that bad….Im sorry I pushed you…I promise I will never …ever…tell you to visit your Mum again….

Jen smiled and stroked Tilly's face…Its not your fault…Your just so use to having such an amazing family…your parents idolise you…They live for you. .so I get why you said what you did…

Tilly smiles gently.." I just want people to love you like I do….

Jen bite her bottom lip…" Well im glad that no one loves me like you do…Jen smiled.. Kissing Tilly softly…Just you…

Tilly leans back in for another kiss. .holding Jens face so she can take control …Tilly prolongs the kiss…making it last a few more moments. .slowly entering the tip of her tongue…Teasing Jen….

As she pulls away…she smiles at Jen…"I love you….so much…

Jen grins and Kisses Tilly yet again,…"And that's all I need…I don't love anyone else in this world like I love you Tilly…You mean everything to me….

Jens words made Tilly grin from ear to ear….I feel the same….And I really like making up with you…She winks…

Jen rolled her eyes…She knew what Tilly meant by "Making up" …they had made up many a times in the past…

"Im sorry I shouted at you "She whispers with a heavy heart…

Tilly shook her head…Will you stop apologising…Its over and done with…

Jen nodded…Just as her phone rang…Tilly leant over to see who it was…"You don't have to answer that…she smiled..

Jen smiled back knowing it was her Mother…."Wine?

Yeah why not" Tilly replied. Turning the TV on…

As the two lay watching TV! …Tilly cant help but gaze over at her book. While Jen was cooling off she kind of got into reading it…

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Jen…"Tilllllly? Will you just pick your book up….

"No. its ok…Tilly shrugged..

Jen leant over picking the book up…"Here? Revise…Your obviously itching too….

"Would you mind? Even if its for a while? Tilly asked…

Jen placed the book on Tilly's lap….lying back down into Tillys side…

Half an hour passes and Jen is getting bored of the TV…."Whats you reading about? She asks..

"Tilly smiles and looks at her from the corner of her eye….Its about alternative medicines…

Jen screwed her face up…"Oh…."

"A few minutes later. .Jen pipes up again…What bit are you on now?

Tilly giggles. The same bit..

"Oh….Jen runs her fingers over Tillys stomach. Drawing circles…"You know your not actually meant to highlight allll the paragraphs "jen jokes watching Tilly mark nearly the whole page…

"Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh "Tilly jokes…

Jen is bored…so she decided to become playful…She starts to flick the pages of Tillys book….

"Stop it…Tilly warns…

Jen ignored her…Nudging the pen in Tillys hand…

"Jen….Stop….Tilly laughs…Then jen starts pulling the book from Tillys grip…

"jen…what is wrong with you? Your being annoying..Tilly jokes..

"Im boreddddd…And you did say it would only be for a few minutes…Jen sulks. I need some attention….She pouts…

Tilly smiles and licks her lips…you are like a spoilt child…"

I know…Jen grins " So can you get rid of that book now…pleasssssssssssee…

Tilly knows Jen is probably feeling a little uneasy about opening up to her…and probably needs some affection. But she has really gotten into her book…

She Kisses jen…with a smile…I tell you what? If you let me just finish this chapter. .I will be all yours ..I promise….

Jen sighs…"Tut Ok finnnnnnnnne…she moans turning to lay at the bottom of the bed with her feet next to Tilly…."I'll just watch crap TV and drink wine then….She sulks…

Tilly giggles and taps Jen's foot…

Jen had drank half the bottle of wine and is led laughing at the TV…she wasn't really one for TV but wondered how the hell she had never came across this comedy show she had found….

Tilly is sat watching her…it was good to hear Jen laugh…even more so after today…Tilly had finished her revision. But wanted to take in the beauty of Jen just being herself..

Jen led on her front holding herself up by her elbows.. hadn't noticed Tilly just watching her…She was so relaxed she actually forgot about wanting Attention….

Tilly how ever had other ideas…She slowly got on all fours and crept over Jens body…Placing a leg and an arm over each side of her…Leaning down Kissing Jen's cheek…Jen smiled and sipping her wine…

"Finished have we? She joked…

"Yup…Tilly nodded. .pushing Jens head with hers so she could Kiss her neck…Jen placed her glass on the floor and carried on watching TV…"Im kinda busy now. .She said with a straight face…

"Its ok….Tilly said in between Kisses.. Carry on watching what your watching…

Tilly Bites Jen's neck causing it to mark…Jen cant help but let our a little moan….

"Is this pay back ? Tilly asked ..moving her Kisses to Jen's cheek…

Jen laughs and turns around so she is lead underneath Tilly facing her….

"Now would I play hard to get just because you did" jen asks sarcastically…

Tilly giggles and nods…"Absolutely…

Jen pulls Tilly down on top of her….Well It wouldn't be the first time…She smiles as she kisses her….

As Tilly heats the kiss up..Jen pulls away to laugh at the TV…

"Tilly pouts. Are you really gonna do that? Give me half of your attention ?

"Jen bit her lip…"Im sorry ..I just really got into this…

Tilly shakes her head…Fine…Watch it…

No …No im sorry …Look I'll turn it off. Then im all yours…Jen said..

Tilly laughed. No its ok…Come here. I'll watch it with you…Than I want all your attention….

Jen grinned ..you got it"…She giggled as she cuddled into Tilly….

Tilly had got into the programme as well…it was a stand up comedy show that had them both laughing out loud. Once the ad break was on Jen sat up and looked around the flat…

"You know Tilly? This place really is small….

"Uh you said cosy yesterday? Tilly joked…

"And it is…Very…But it isn't big enough for 2 people…I haven't even took my stuff out of my bag. Which has been near the door since I got here..Jen laughed..

"Well if you be nice to me…I might clear out a draw for you" Tilly winked

"Yeah…I was thinking more of my own wardrobe…Jen shrugged…

Tilly laughed.."Yeah..good one…And where would you like me to put it?

Jen being all serious and straight faced…"Well I was thinking maybe…Hayley's spare room?

Tilly looked at her with a face full of confusion…"What do you mean?

Jen smiled and turned to Tilly….

Hayley has asked me to move in to her place while she's away…Well not just while she's away…For good…Even offered me a job…

Tillys heart raced…Oh my god…What your gonna move to London?

"Its some thing I've thought about."Jen added…

Sooooo before I jump around the room…..What your saying is. You "might" move here…in to Hayley's…Like 30 mins away.?

Jen nodded…Which caused Tilly to jump on to her kissing her over and over again…"I cant believe it…Please say your going to?

Jens face fell…There is one condition though! One thing that will stop me form coming here….

Tilly was fearful…"What? What is it?

Welll" Jen said seriously…"If I move into Hayley's place…I wont be alone…

"Oh…Tilly sulked.. "What Hayley has someone else moving in?

Jen couldn't hold the seriousness no more. .she had to put Tilly out of her misery…

With a laugh she grabbed Tilly kissing her….Your so silly….

"Tilly…if I move into Hayley's its so we can be closer….When I say closer I mean. .this close"…Pointing to their bodies..

I mean going to sleep and waking up together every day….Coming home to each other every night…

Im not sure if its to early for us to moving in together. .But im willing to give it ago if you are? Jen asked biting her lip hoping Tilly agrees..

Tilly is in shock. .she's trying to keep up with what Jen had said…."Jen….are you saying that you want to move her and us live together at Hayley's place…

Jen nods slightly excited…But frowns as she sees tears roll down Tilly's cheek…

"What? What is it? Jen worried wiping the tears away….

Tilly shakes her head and laughs. Nothing….Nothing at all…."In fact I've never been more happier in my life then I am right at this moment…..I would love to move in with you….

Jen smiles and the two of them hug…As they hold each other tightly. .Tilly whispers…Is this real? Can we really be this lucky?

Jen kisses Tillys head…"We must be….


	116. Chapter 116

**ARE YOU GUYS AS EXCITED AS I AM ABOUT "JELLY" BEING BACK ON OUR TV'S?**

**As Tilly lies in Jens arms she cant control the happiness in her face…her smile is as big as it could be…**

**The fact they had just made love also helped…**

**As she lies there thinking of the future. Her body become warm with excitement. The thought of feeling the way she does now ..every single day sends tingles down her spine…**

**As she lies their deep in thought she feels Jen kiss her shoulder…**

"**Penny for them? She whispers..**

**Tilly turns to face her wrapping her leg over Jen's naked body…**

"**Oh these thoughts are worth much more then a penny" She winks…**

**Jen rolled her eyes and laughed.."Oh god…surely your not thinking about it again? She asked. Referring to the intense love making they just took part it….**

"**Noooooo"Tilly giggled pushing Jen's shoulder…**

"**I was actually thinking about how amazing our lives are gonna be once we move in together.."Tilly smiled..**

"**Oh….Jen smiled wrinkling up her nose…"Well im pretty sure our thoughts are the same then…**

"**I for one cant wait to see this beautiful face every morning "Jen added stroking Tilly's face….kissing her on the nose…**

**Tilly smiled biting her bottom lip….Jen? You know I really appreciate what your doing for me…I know it is a big decision..Tilly shakes her head…Giving up your job…putting a hold on your career…Moving yet again…**

**Jen smiles at Tilly kissing her again…"Im doing it for "us" Tilly….Not because I have too…or because im worried if I don't it wont work out….Im doing it because I love you…and I want to be with you….Jen licks her lips….Being together at weekends isn't nothing for me….It will get to the point where one or both of us become busy and cant always make the trip all the time…Im not willing to Miss you anymore…**

**Jen lets out a huge sigh…I am a little scared though"**

**Tilly frowns "Why?**

**Jen smiles.." Well aren't you? ..I mean …I've been here before…and it hasn't ended well….. .but You..? All of this is new for you…In a year you've had to go though some serious personal stuff! First proper girlfriend? First sexual relationship? More ups and downs then I care to remember…hurt. .pain…heart ache? Surely you're a little afraid? **

**Tilly laughs and moves in closer to Jen. .running her hands up Jen's back…**

"**Well maybe your not the maturer one after all..Tilly smirks..**

**Because I am not scared at all….No part of me feels dread…fear…nerves….nothing…As for what we've been through in the last year….Being led here with you like this makes up for it…**

"**Jen." .Tilly sighs…Im not afraid because I know this is real…Its meant to be…all the obstacles we've had to over come have proved that.."**

**I just want to spend the rest of my life showing you why you fell in love me….reminding you everyday why we went though what we did…**

**Jen wipes a happy tear from her cheek…"Well you wont need to try very hard…I only have to look at you to remind myself why I love you….**

**Tilly Kisses Jens lips…Stroking her face…You remember that day in Abersoch when we went skinny dipping" Tilly laughed **

**Jen nodded. .remembering how great that day was..**

"**Remember when we sat on the beach and I asked you to promise me it would always be like this? . .you just Kissed me.. Tilly said You didn't actually answer me….**

**Jen swallowed hard…I remember…I didn't answer because I couldn't. .I didn't want to promise you something I couldn't keep…**

**Tilly nodded…playing with Jen's hair…"I know….And im glad you didn't….But…Tilly smiles…Things are different now…Sooooooooooooooooooooooo Im gonna ask you again…Tilly leans in to Kiss Jen….pulling away she whispers…Promise me it will always be like this?**

**Jen takes Tillys face in her hands…Looking lovingly into her eyes for a few moments…then down to her lips….**

"**I promise you it will always be like this….**

**Tilly grins from ear to ear Kissing Jen hard…Letting out a little screech of excitement…**

**Jen laughs…I also promise that when times get a little hard and we fight….Which we will…..sometimes ..Not often. .hopefully.. Jen frowns ..But when we do ..I promise that I will always…alwaysssssssss ..Make making up as fun as possible….**

**Tilly laughs.."Well maybe we should make a packed now…How about. When we get to the point where we think we might fight…we just cut the arguing out and go straight to the make up sex?**

**Jen rolls her eyes….Tilly you have defiantly spent to much time with Hayley these last few months…She jokes…**

**But….I actually…kind of like that idea….**

**Lets see how that works out now shell we….Jen teases….placing her hand on tillys behind …**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Tilly moans…I like your thinking…..she jokes as she rolls on top of Jen….Kissing her deeply making Jen moan into her mouth….**

"**uh maybe I shouldn't do that" Tilly smirked ..I mean I wouldn't want you to think I have a one track mind or anything" She giggled…**

**Jen frowned…Well you do have a one track mind ..But…..It would be a shame to waste this opportunity…what with you being all warm and naked…jen teased Kissing Tilly's neck…**

"**So? She smiled with raised eye brows…**

**Tilly chuckled. .Ummmmmmmmmmmm well….I got nothing else to do. .so might as well…**

**Jen gasped at Tilly's cheekiness…tapping Tilly's bare behind…**

**Tilly lay herself heavier on to Jen…stroking her hair with one hand and she slowly Kissing her…Gently caressing the side of her body with her spare hand…..Feeling every inch of Jens curves…**

**Tilly could recite every inch of Jens body ..where every dimple was…..Tilly knew exactly where Jens tickle spots were…she knew the places jen liked to be touched… the places she could tease her with…**

**As Tilly hit's the teasing spots she feels Jen's breathing getting heavier…Jen pulls away from the kiss to take a deep breath…she buries her head deeper into the pillow…her body tense as Tillys hands take over her…**

**Tilly kisses her way down Jens body…taking extra time on her breasts…slowly heading further down on to Jens stomach….Tilly blows a raspberry on Jens tummy ..causing her to laugh**

"**Hey" Jen giggles holding her stomach so Tilly couldn't do it again…..**

**As Tilly tried to move Jens hands away…Jen decided that Tilly was getting a bit to big for her boots…taking control all the time…She thought maybe Tilly needed to learn her place..**

"**Uh….I don't think so Miss Evans "..Jen smiled….I think its time you remembered who's boss…She winked as she rolled Tilly on to her back…**

"**I think I've proved who the boss is. .many times this weekend…don't you? Tilly teased….**

**Jen lay herself on top of Tilly. .nuzzling her neck. ."Only because I've let you…Jen swooned Enjoying the taste of Tilly…**

"**But now…..Now I need to show you who the boss is….."So you better relax and take deep breaths…because once im done with you ….your not gonna be able to move or breathe properly ..Jen laughed..**

**Tilly bit her lip…she was excited…**

**Jen crawled off Tilly pulling her into a up right position…Wrapping her legs over hers…As they sit entwined in each others body…Jen takes the lead and Kisses Tillys lips…dipping the tip of her tongue into Tillys mouth teasing her…not keeping it there long enough for Tilly to connect with it…**

**This drives Tilly mad…."Will you stop that " she swoons…**

"**Mmmmmmmmmmmm nope…told you im the boss…Jen winked….**

**Tilly wraps her arms around Jens neck shifting her body closer…Jen's arms are wrapped around Tilly waist…The tensions there…the heat is rising and the love is oooozing out of them….**

**As Things build up..Jen is teasing Tilly more whispering into her ear exactly what she was going to do to her…**

**Tillys heart begins to race…her body start to shake as Jens hold takes over…As she gives in and lets Jen take control….Tilly whispers into the air…"I love you…..**


	117. Chapter 117

Sunday morning Jen is taking a shower as Tilly sleeps…Jen really did show her who was boss last night…

Tilly rolls over on to Jens side of the bed cuddling into the pillow which bares the sent of Jens perfume…

As Jen stands in a towel drying her hair her attention is drawn to the busy sound of the street outside….As Jen opens the window she in heals the fresh air…The sound of buses…tube trains and people….London was always busy….full of things to do…places to go…Jen had fond memories of Living here…The partying lifestyle.. The adventures she had…Her favourite people lived here…Yet some of her saddest times were here too….Her break ups.. her heart ache.. Her Dad passing away…People she would rather forget….As she turns and sees Tilly sleeping soundly in the bed all her memories are forgotten…She smiles….She was about to make new ones with the women she loved…

She didn't care about the heart ache….pain ..or the people she wanted to forget…None of that mattered now she had Tilly properly..

Her fears of Tilly meeting someone else.. or even get closer to Sarah had gone too….Nothing as getting in between these two…Jen was going to make sure of that…

As she makes coffee ..quietly so she doesn't wake Tilly…She slowly creeps around the kitchen area…Shutting the fridge door slowly…placing the cup down gently.. whilst concentrating on not making noise she forgot about the kettle…As it reached boiling the button made a noise…"Shit" Jen cringed..

Tilly laughs causing Jen to spin around .."Your awake? She smiles…

Tilly still laughing "Yeah ..have been since you started creeping around over there….

"So you let me tiptoe around so I didn't wake you and the whole time it wasn't necessary ? Jen frowned

Tilly nodded. .yep" it was actually a nice view…Tilly joked with a giggle…Is that Coffee your making?

Jen squinted her eyes…Do you think you deserve one?

Tilly nodded….I think so….

Jen rolled her eyes …Yeah ok….

So once you have finished that…? You coming back to bed?

Before Jen could reply Tilly piped up…For cuddles….

Jen laughed…Yeah of coarse…Once im dressed…She grinned raising her eyes brows as she disappears into the other part of the apartment…

"Tut….Tilly muttered…Like that would stop me…..

A few minutes later Jen reappears Jumping onto the bed…."That's better! She says sipping her Coffee…

"That's your opinion ..Tilly smirks…

Jen nudges her playfully….So….Are you gonna come with me to drop the car back?

Tilly nodded. ."Yep…She yawns

"Awww Babe if your tired you should go back to sleep…We can go later.! .Jen shrugs..

Tilly laughs and shakes her head…Im not tired….As in sleepy….Im worn out from last night…Tilly jokes rubbing her eyes…

You defiantly showed me who was boss…didn't you?

Jen shrugged…It was nothing really…She laughed…I let you think you were the boss for long enough…had to teach you a lesson…..

Tilly leaned over into Jens personal space…"Yeah well I cant argue with you can I…..You certainly know how to make a girl happy….And with a cheeky grin she kisses Jens lips…

"I'll grab a shower quickly…Ok….She Said as she jumped out of the bed…Naked….The sight of her made Jen smile and bit down on her lip hard…Lots of thoughts run through her mind…None of which she would care to share with Tilly…She spends so much time joking around About Tilly only having on thing on her mind…She knew she wouldn't live this moment down….

Tilly is singing in the shower…Waking up in a good mood was growing on her…As Jen sits there she cant help buy sing along with Tilly….Her smile soon fades when her phone rings…As she picks it up she contemplates ignoring the call…."Mum…..she knew she couldn't

Ignore her forever so she bit the bullet and answered…

"Hi Mum….Jen sighs…

As Jens Mum talks Jens ear off…Tilly appears at the door…"You ok? She mouths..

Jen nods pointing to her phone…My mum…She mouths back…

Tilly raises here eyebrows…as jen rolls her eyes..

No Mum that isn't the case…I've just been busy. It hasn't really been an all pleasure trip…its business as well….

Of coarse I can make time for my own Mother…Jen frowns…

"Yes Mum…I have to drop Hayley's car off anyway…so I will be round then…

Tilly watched as Jen became uneasy…She could see Jen found it hard to communicate with her Mum…rather then be firm and tell her she was unable to visit..Jen caved and promised to come over..

As Jens Mum keeps her on the phone…Telling her how it upsets her that her daughter can be around the corner and not stop by…

Jen pips in." .Im not round the corner mum…Im on the other side of London…

"Where am I? Jen swallows…."Shit" Jen thought…If she says she is at a friends then Tilly will feel hurt and think she doesn't care enough to be honest about her…And if she told the truth she could guarantee that her Mum would make a sarcastic comment….

Jen decided she wasn't going to upset Tilly even if she could explain why she passed her off as a friend…

"Im…..Jen swallows again….Im at my Girlfriends house….

Tilly was trying her hardest to read Jens face…but she kept her eyes closed for most of the conversation…..As She ended the call….She sighed heavily…

"Looks like im visiting my Mum? She sulked…

Tilly headed towards her. Pulling her head into her stomach stroking her hair…"You can do it…One hour….I'll even call making an excuse if I have too…

Jen laughed looking up at Tilly…"You will have a hard job….She wants to meet you …

"What? Tilly gasped…

Jen laughed…Yup….And I know I said I never want you to meet her ..but …like you said. I can do it….Soooooooooooo ..so can you!

But Jen? Did You said she wasn't keen on you being gay? Tilly asked confused…

"Well yeah" But her exacted words were" Well bring her along…It would be nice to see who your sharing your life with…..Sooooooooooooooo…I really need you to come and support me…Jen sulked…

Tilly smiled…"Ok…But what if she starts digging at you? Im not sure I can handle that…I might have to say something..Tilly tells her as she straightened Jens collar….

"Well if she does…Then I'll tell her we're leaving and we go…"Jen smiled planting a small kiss on Tillys cheek…

Jen….Tilly shook her head. .You don't have to do this…Not if you don't want too….

Jen smiled at Tilly being so sweet towards her feelings…

"I know I don't…But I cant hide from her forever…She is my Mum like you said….Plus if I have you there…well it wont be so bad….She winked…

Ok…Let me just grab some shoes and we can go…"Tilly smiled…

As the two arrive at Hayley's front door Jen knocks loudly…..The door swings open and Hayley greets then with a group hug…Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy My favourite lesbians….

"Didn't actually expect to see you two today! She winked..

"How would you have got your car…DUH? Jen mocked…

"Well what with Tilly being a sex pest and all…Hayley laughed..

"What? Tilly gasped…Me?

"Yeah Tilly Red. I heard all about you…you naughty naughty girl…Hayley laughed…

"Jeeeeen? What have you been saying" Tilly asked in shock….

Jen shoved Hayley .."Will you stop it…..Tilly ignore her….She's winding you up….

Hayley smirked "Uh no….Tilly she said she was worn out…Down to your constant burst of sexual energy….Actually…Hayley laughed…

Jen shook her head…"You are such a big mouth….

Tilly walked over to Jen..kissed her shoulder…"Well I don't hear you complaining…in fact all I hear is your scr…before Tilly could finish…Jen places her hand over her mouth…Uh I think we can end this conversation there..Jen smiled..

All 3 laugh…Hayley always liked to embarrass Jen…she got a kick out of it ..Jen was so easy to wind up…..

Tilly looks at Jen…Sooooo are you gonna tell her? She asked…Nodding in Hayley's direction..

"Tell me what? Jennnnn I did tell you no babies didn't I? Hayley laughed…

Tilly frowned" Babies?

Jen rolled her eyes throwing a paper at Hayley…"Hayley here has told me…I better not get you pregnant….Jen laughs under her breath…Licking her lips…

"What? That isn't possible? Tilly frowned…

Hayley laughed…No shit Tills…..Gees….Anywhooooo..What you wanna tell me?

Jen smiled and wrinkled her face..Wellllllllllll Friend of mine…I told Tilly about your adventure…And your proposal of me moving in here…..

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I…..Well we….Jen winking at Tilly….We would love to take you up on your offer…..

Hayley studied the pair for a few seconds…"Both of you? Pointing her fingers at them both….You and Red? Live here? Together….

Jen and Tilly both nod and smile….

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwhooo oooooooooooooooooo Yay…Hayley shouts punching the air…Finally …you two have finally spoken to each other….

"Yes yes yessss this is amazing….C'mon lets hug it out…..Hayley cried in excitement….All 3 stand in the kitchen jumping around hugging each other…

"Right. I say Gilmore. You go back home tomorrow…And we go out and celebrate….My treat….Hayley suggested…

Jen clinched her teeth together…I cant. I have some tests to do tomorrow….I have to go today! Jen pouted…

Hayley tutted…Fine ..be boring then….When you work for me its gonna be compulsory that you go out and have a life….

Tilly giggled…

Ok so….what can we do then? Hayley asked…

Well unless you want to come see my Mother…Jen frowned..

"Uh no need to continue. .Hayley said holding her hand up at Jen…."Oh ha ha…Tilly your not going to meet the parent are you?

Jen rolled her eyes…My Mum insists Tilly comes….

Hayley held on to Tillys shoulders…Good luck fruit cake….

Tilly was feeling more and more anxious ..was Jens mum really as bad as Hayley makes out…

How could she be? She raised Liam and Jen….

Nah its gonna be cool…Tilly thought…It will be fine..


	118. Chapter 118

As Jen and Tilly walk a long quiet street a few minutes from Hayley's…Tilly notices Jen had become quiet…You ok? She asked squeezing Jens hand….

Jen smiled. ."Yeah…yeah im ok….I just….I just don't want my Mum making a show of me…

Tilly stopped walking and turnt into Jen…."It doesn't matter what she says or does…Ok?

Its me and you….together….Your just visiting to keep the peace….That's all…we stay for a bit then make an excuse you have a train to catch….Tilly smiles …holding one side of Jen's face in her hand ..placing the other on her shoulder…Giving it a gently squeeze to reassure her…she places a soft lingering Kiss on Jens lips…..which causes Jen to smile and feel slightly better inside….

With a sigh she giggles to Tilly…There are much more exciting things I could think of doing on a Sunday afternoon them visiting my Mother….

Tilly shakes her head…"Tut Tut Gilmore….Tilly laughs shaking her finger…

After a few minutes of walking holding hands and cuddling into each other Jen stops….

"Whats up? Tilly frowns…

"Nothing…We're here" Jen pouts…

As Tilly looks up at the house they are stood outside she raises her eyes brows…

The house had Big wooden gates that Hide it from the road…It was a very big house….with loads of windows and a huge front door….."This is your Mums house? She gasped…Where you grew up?

Jen just nodded….Tilly wasn't expecting something as big…from Jens humbleness she just assumed she grew up in a normal size house…..a bit like hers….

"Wow….Was all Tilly could say….As Jen called her Mum to say they were outside. .the front gates opened….

It seemed Jens Mum was big on security…"No gate handle then? Tilly joked…

Jen just laughed and shook her head….C'mon….

As They walking across the drive the front door opened.. There stood a very young looking middle aged women….Tilly knew Jens Mum was late 40s early 50s but this women stood before her didn't look it….she looked more 42-43"Tilly thought…She was tall, slim and well groomed. Her hair and nails. Were immaculate….

"Hello love" She smiled hugging Jen…

"Hey mum…Jen replied…Not as infused as her Mother….Mum this is Tilly?

As Jens Mum pulled away from Jen she looked Tilly up and down….sizing her up. ."Hello love…She smiled as she held her hand out for Tilly to shake…

Tilly smiled back and took her hand! Mrs Gilmore.

As The 3 of them made their way into the house….Jens Mum called out to Tilly…"Oh god please don't call me Mrs Gilmore….Makes me sound so old….Call me…Sandy…Don't know how Jenny can stand being called Miss Gilmore all day….She adds…

Mum I really wish you wouldn't call me that" Jen mutters….shaking her head….

"Oh behave ,,"Sandy laughs….Lets have some lunch…

Actually Mum….we cant stay long…I have to catch a train home…..pretty soon…Jen told her looking at her watch…

Sandy looked a little disappointed….Oh…well im sure you have time for a glass of wine…She stated pulling out some glasses…

As You can see Tilly …My Daughter here doesn't exactly like being back home…Cant even manage lunch with me….

Jen closed her eyes shaking her head…"Mum I told you…it wasn't a long visit…I have work tomorrow so have to get an early train back….

"No….don't worry its fine…..Sandy moaned ..Im use to it….."So Tilly? Sandy smiled handing her a glass of wine..

"What is it you do? You a teacher like Jen?

Tilly shook her head.. Thank you.. taking the glass…Ermmmm…no…Im at Uni still…..

Oh right" Sandy smiled ..Studying for?

Jen watched on as her Mum quizzed Tilly….Tilly assuming she was just being polite making conversation. .But Jen thought otherwise….

Ermmm..Im hoping to become a Doctor….G.P actually…Tilly informed her…

Jens Mum nodded "That's great…good for you…"Your accent?

Here we go "Jen thought…Sinking her wine…pouring herself another….

I take it your not actually from London ..Sandy quizzed…

"Uh no…no im not ….Tilly looked over at Jen …

So how did you two meet then?

Jen rolled her eyes…She had a feeling her Mum already knew most of…or all of their story. .what with her and Liam being close…

"Oh for god sake….Mum Tilly is from Chester… the same place I live…

"Oh so you what? Went to the same Uni…..

Jen was getting agitated…Now how could we have gone to the same Uni.? .You can clearer see Tilly is a little younger then me…And she's gonna be a doctor. .And I am Art teacher…Seriously Mum….Jen moans..

"Well I don t know. Do I stroppy…Hence why im asking…Sandy stated…I don't know Tilly ..Jenny's a right grump…

Mum Tilly attended the Collage I teach at ok…Jen informed her…And again can you not call me that please

Jen hated being called Jenny….And her Mum knew it yet she still used it…Hayley called her Jenny now and again but it wasn't that noticeable to Jen….

"OK….gees…So Tilly was your student….Sandy frowned…

Jen took a deep breath…sinking more wine…No…Tilly was a student when I was in practice…That's where I met her….

Now she lives her and I teach at her Old Collage…"Like you didn't know…

As Jen explains to her Mum ..Tilly watches them. .taking in the way they speak to each other. Their mannerisms ….their body language…Tilly could see their relationship was strained…maybe beyond repair…

"What do you mean like I didn't already know? Sandy snapped..

"Oh like Liam didn't tell you everything last time he was here…."Jen moaned shaking her head…

"Look love. .who you date is none of my Business…Her Mum added…Which Jen took as Yes Liam had told her….

Good.." Jen snapped….

Suddenly there was an awkward silence which made Tilly feel a little uncomfortable…"Uh Sandy…you have a beautiful home…Tilly smiled. .thinking of anything that could make a conversation…

"Thank you Tilly..Sandy smiled…it's a bit big for Just me now…Wasn't to bad when these 2 were here…She added nodding towards Jen….

"Move then" Jen bitched….

Tilly frowned at Jen ..and looked at her as if to say "STOP IT…..

Where Jen and her Mum hadn't exactly got on ..jen found it hard not to be sarcastic towards her….

"No…I couldn't move….this was our family home…this is your Dads home….

The mention of her Dad un nerves Jen she gets off her seat and moves to the kitchen sink…leaning on it with her hands….

"Besides…It will come in handy ..One day. You know when the Grand kids arrive…Sandy jokes..

If My Liam ever pulls his finger out and meet a nice girl that is? She adds….

Tilly frowned.."Uh Liam? What about Jen…..

Sandy laughed.."Well Tilly im pretty sure you are aware that you and her cant exactly have kids…Uh there is a small factor Missing in your relationship….

This annoyed Tilly….Well just because of Jen's sexuality doesn't mean she could never become a parent…There's…IVF…Surrogacy ..adoption…Gay people can have children…Tilly told her…

What my Mum means Tilly is….Jen began only for Sandy to interrupt..

"What I meant Tilly was…Generally when you are gay you don't necessarily have a need for want for Kids…I didn't mean she will never have them…Although I'd be surprised…Jen is Career Driven…

Bit like me…Sandy smiled…

"But you had Kids? Tilly frowned…

"Well yeah…When you get married its usually the next step….Sandy frowned…

"Well the laws are different now a days…Gay people can get married and have kids…so you never know do you? Tilly asked If a little attitude…

Which caused Jen to smile a little…No one has really spoken up for her where her Mums concerned before….

Sandy took in what Tilly had said…I guess your right…" I have to say your not like the usual suspects Jen dates…

Jen shot her Mum a look. .what the hell was she talking about!? Jen didn't really introduce her Mum to any other her "Friends" …

"That last thing you dated? What was her name" Sandy asked Jen clicking her fingers trying to remember….

Jen just stood with her arms folded across her chest with her eyes closed. She wasn't going to flip out and cause an argument in front of Tilly…

Oh what ever she was called…."Horrible cow she was….Always moaning about Jen studying….She was really me….me …me ..wasn't she Jen?

Good job she wasn't around long I say…Sandy frowned sipping her wine…

"Mum I dated her for 2 years? How wasn't she not around long?…..Jen moaned..

Sandy looked over at her Daughter" Did you? That long? Well im glad I only met her a few times….

Oh look at me ? Where's My manners,, I shouldn't be talking about Jen's ex when your in the room Tilly…

"No you shouldn't" Jen snapped as she walked out the kitchen…..

Tilly spun round watching Jen leave…she wondered whether to go after her or not….

"Excuse her Tilly…Im pretty sure your aware of how moody she is…Sandy smiled…

"Uh no actually…Im not" Tilly told her….Im fact I've never seen Jen like this before….

Sandy was intrigued as to what Tilly was getting at ..She wasn't a stupid women so she knew there was more to that statement

"Like? Sandy asked raising her eyebrows…

Tilly wasn't sure if her tone was going to be welcomed but decided what the hell…Jen wasn't that close to her ,Mum and probably didn't plan on seeing her much when she moved here….

Tilly looked at Sandy. Suddenly seeing the family resemblance…Well in Liam. Not Jen. Jen didn't look like her mum at all….

Well Jen is Warm. Kind, .,loving….I could go on for days…Moody isn't an emotion I would pin on her….Ok so Tilly was lying a little..Jen could be very moody…But only because of the pressures she has on her…Here she was Moody because her Mum put her down…Maybe her feel small….un wanted….

I know Jenny is all of those thing…But she is also Moody ..I don't think she even likes to smile.. Sandy mentioned…

"Well im pretty sure she doesn't like to be called Jenny yet you constantly call her it….Even…after she asked you not too….Tilly snaps…

Sandy wasn't really appreciating Tillys attitude…although she did think it was endearing how she was quick to defend Jen….

Its habit…sandy mutters…

Tilly stands up moving over to a glass cabinet that hold s pictures ...family pictures…Some of Liam and Jen when they were little and some only a few years old…

Tilly was focused on one picture…Its was of Jen and a very handsome man…Dark hair.. big brown eyes.." Tilly smiled…

"That's Jens Dad…Sandy told her as she walked up behind her….

"He's been gone nearly 3 years now,….she sighed with a heavy heart….She was the apple of his eye…She added as she picked the photo up….The first thing he would do when he got in everyday was call out for her….

"You would hear "Jennnnnnny …And then the little thud of foot steps running down the stairs…Sandy told Tilly with a little laugh…

"He called her Jenny? Tilly asked…

Yeah he did…." See habit….Sandy added…

Tilly know understood why jen didn't like being called Jenny….It was a painful reminder of her Father…

Also Tilly realised that Sandy wasn't actually calling her it to annoy her…it was a comfort for her…

The kids say I should sell this house…when I moan its to big…But I cant…Its his home.. Sandy shrugs running her finger over the face in the photo….Sounds silly Tilly…But I feel him here…

I think its why Jen doesn't come here much…..

Tilly can see Sandy is still grieving for this man as much as Jen was….Maybe the reason the two weren't so close back before was because Jen was so much for her Dad….

And maybe they aint close now because they haven't tried…

Mrs Gilmore….Tilly said carefully…Jen doesn't come here because she feels like you and her have no relationship….She feels that you care more for Liam then her….

Sandy swallows hard…"That's not true…I love Jennifer with all my heart…

I don't doubt you don't love her "Tilly smiles…nor do I not doubt she doesn't…I just think maybe she feels like you don't have a relationship…maybe the lose of her Dad hasn't helped….I don't know…

Sandy stands quietly staring at the girl in the picture…Then laughs under her breath…You know…When she was little…she use to watch me get ready. .you know for a night out….Most little girls would copy their Mummies…But not Jen….she would sit on my bed writing everything down. .everything I had done…

I wondered one day what she actually wrote…So I had a look…She had wrote a to do list…Everything from the way I held my hair back to apply my face make up to the colour of my lipstick and with lip I painted first…

This made Tilly smile…It was typical Jen…making sure she knew what she was doing and had to be organised…

"How old was she?

Mmmmm its hard to remember now…sandy frowned…9...maybe 10

Funniest thing was I though she was crazy…To old for her years…Like a little old lady in a Childs body…

But one day…I burnt myself cooking…Hurt my arm really badly….Her Dad and I had to go to this wedding reception for his boss …Well I didn't want to go because I couldn't get ready properly…In comes little Jen with her little note pad. .She placed it open on my dresser.. got all the make out I use and with out a word just started getting me ready….She actually done a better job then I ever did…Sandy laughs…

Tilly felt warm inside…This Women was sharing some obviously very fond memories she held dearly with her…She wasn't out to upset Jen or piss her off…she was looking for the same love of Jen as Jen was off her….Losing this special man had an impact on both these women. And instead of bringing them closer it tore them apart….

"Tilly…I don't know what Jen has told you…or how she feels. .but I am very proud of my Daughter…She has worked so hard to get to where she is…she got her first job at 15 to save money so when she went to Uni she wouldn't get into debt…even though her Dad and I had money for that…

You can see we are not short of a few quid Tilly…Sandy adds looking around the house…But Jen would never let us help…Not like Liam…he's happy to let us pay his way through life….

He and Jen are made from different moulds…She smiles…Taking a picture off the wall of Jen in her graduation clothes…She is independent…even as a baby she would want to do things for her self….This was the most proudest day of my life…She smiles passing Tilly the photo…

Happiest day and saddest day….Happiest because my baby had made it…all her hard work paid off….Saddest because I know her Dad would have gave anything to have been there…And I knew she was wishing he was as well...

Tilly smiled and rubbed Sandy's arm….Im sure having at least on of you there meant a lot to her…

Sandy smiled…Uh speaking of Jen? She's been an awful long time upstairs…

Tilly agreed ..Yeah she has…Maybe one of us should go hunt her down…

"I'll leave that to you…her rooms on the Third floor love…Sandy informed her with a smile….

Tilly nodded and headed up the stairs to seek out Jen…..


	119. Chapter 119

As Tilly approaches the bedroom door she sees Jen sat on the bed fiddling with her hands…"Knock knock "She Smiles…"Can I come in?

Jen smiles. Of coarse…

Tilly walks in shutting the door behind her…She sits herself on the bed next to Jen and take she hand in hers…."You ok? You been up here a while?

"Yeah im ok….Jen smiles stroking Tillys hand with her thumb….Tilly im sorry….I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable….and I shouldn't have left you alone with my Mother…Jen rolls her eyes…

"Actually…..im glad you did….Tilly replies…

Jen frowned…What?

"Jen she actually isn't like I thought…for one she is really young looking…

Jen smirked…Yup Sandra Gilmore isn't one for having an off day….

Jen…..You know I think you and your Mum have mixed wires…I think you both struggle to show emotion to one another….

Jen frowned…"Oh great…

"Serious….Look I know I've been here all of 5 minutes but….Jen she has just spent the last 30 mins talking about you….Telling me stories about when you were little….Praising your independence….Saying how proud she is of you for graduating…

"Its what she thinks you want to hear Tilly….Jen says shaking her head….

No Jen…I really do thing she wants you to be close….Look im not saying she isn't hard work…she makes comments that are unnecessary ..bit I also think that maybe if you were both honest with each other things will change….Tilly explained very carefully…She knew Jen had a hang up over her relationship with her Mum and didn't want to tip her over the edge

Tilly I know your trying to help…But please…lets not …ok. .Jen begged…

Tilly nodded…Ok….

As Tilly looks around Jens room she smiles…So is this how you left it?

Jen giggles under her breath…Yep….My taste in music has improved ..she says pointing to a poster of boy zone….

Tilly laughed…Yeah I think it has…..

Jen nudged her….

As she continues looking around she spots another picture of Jen and her Dad. This time its one of Jen kissing his cheek and him smiling…

"You look just like your Dad….Tilly whispers…I see where those beautiful big brown eyes come from…

Jen looked over at the photo…And smiled slightly…

"Your Mum mentioned he use to call you Jenny!

Jen frowned…We should be thinking about heading off…My bags at your place still…..Jen said as she rose off the bed towards the window….

Tilly took it that Jen didn't want to talk about her Dad which was a shame because Tilly would have loved to get to know him…even if it was through Jens eyes….

"Sooooooooo Your Mum was telling me what an organized kid you were ..Tilly laughs…

Jen looks at her confused as to what she was talking about….

"She said how you use to watch her get dressed up….And one time she hurt her arm and couldn't put her make up….

Jen laughed…She remembered that moment…And I got her ready …yeah ..She smiled…I was in awe at the way she done her hair and make up….I use to write it all down….

Tilly giggled walking up behind Jen placing her arms around her waist…."See there were some close moments….

Jen didn't argue with Tilly she just placed her hand on Tillys face as they stare out the window….

Jen and Tilly made their way back downstairs…Sandy was sat at the kitchen table…reading the paper…

As the two entered the room…Sandy smiled…"Everything ok?

Jen nods….

Yeah its good" Tilly answers….

Sandy clears her throat…Jen…Im sorry love….I don't mean to go on at you….You know me…big gob…Jen sits next to her mum and nods…Yeah you are…" She jokes…

Sandy strokes Jens fringe from her eyes…"Must be where you get it from aye? She winks..

This made Tilly laugh….Which in turn made Jen laugh…pushing her Mums hand off her hair as she does" Get off…"

"Well get your fringe cut…Its always in your bloody eyes…She smiled..

"Yes Mum " Jen moaned sarcastically….

Tilly was relieved. Although they weren't best of friends the fact they were still acting like a Mother and Daughter was something…

As the phone rang and Sandy moved to answer it Tilly whispered.."Jen are you going to tell her your about to become neighbours?

Jen shook her head….Shhhhh….No not right now….Lets get here first and settled…She will just want to help….Take over….

"Why cant she help? Tilly frowned…

"Tilly…..Jen frowned looking over to make sure her Mum cant hear….Trust me….I will tell her when im here…ok….?

Tilly didn't get what the big deal was Sandy knowing but agreed to Trust Jen this time…

As Sandy reappears with a smile…"So what time do you have to get your train?

Jen looks at her watch…Oh ummm few more hours…But…she slips in…We have to go back to Tillys ..I left my bag there so we are gonna have to make a move…

Tilly looked at her own watched and frowned at Jen she still have 4 hours before she had to be at the station….They actually could stay a little longer…

"Oh that's a shame…I thought maybe we could go for dinner…"Sandy sulked…I haven't seen you in months…And its nice getting to know Tilly….

"Next time Mum….Jen shrugged…

Sandy nodded ok…well at least let me give you a lift to Tillys!

No…Its alright..isn't it Tilly? Probably quicker by bus…

Tilly could see Sandy was trying to make an effort….

"Actually I think the buses will be packed at this time of day…Maybe your Mums offers better,…Tilly smiled…

Jen looked wide eyed at Tilly…Seeing this Tilly took no notice….it wouldn't Kill Jen to let her Mum do this one thing for her….

"That's settled then…Sandy smiled Let me grab a jacket and my keys…

"Tilly? Jen moaned…

"Stop it….If she drops us we don't have to wait around for tubes or buses….Then we can have more time together before you leave…Tilly winks…

Ready? Sandy asks….

As they make there way into the car..Jen attempts to sit in the back with Tilly….but Tilly nudges her towards the passengers side…

This causes Jen to throw her a look…which Tilly laughs at…

So…West London aye? Sandy asks…I'll type your post code in the sat nav so we don't get lost….

As they drive along…Jen looks out the window. Remembering little places she use to play…Her old primary school….Seniors school….

"Hey Jen….Sandy calls…You remember that lake there don't you? She asks pointing to a pond like water front…..Tilly Jen use to always love to ride her bike round there….You remember when your Dad got you and Liam some roller blades that Christmas…And you forgot how to stop? You went flying in that cold water…didn't you…..Sandy laughed…

Soaking wet she was…Never used them skates again did you love…?

Jen laughed…Nope…Death traps…

"Oh wasn't you then? Tilly giggled…

Nope" Sandy laughed" Faulty wasn't they Jen? Sandy mocked…

"Uh yes actually….Yes they were….Jen protested causing Sandy and Tilly to laugh at her…

"Oh shut up you two…Jen sulked folding her arms…Sandy tapped her Daughters leg…Coarse they was…She winked…

Tilly sat back just watching as Jen and her Mum remembered things from Jen's childhood…

Once they arrive at Tillys Jen undoes her belt…"I would invite you in but Tillys place is really small….

"Its ok…Need to pop to town anyways "Sandy smiled…

"Uh Jen? You are ok yes? You know…do you need anything? Money? Anything…

"Mum…im fine.. seriously…

"Ok but if you do…You know you only have to ask….Don't tell your brother I said that …Sandy winked…

Jen laughed "I wont….

Its was nice meeting you Tilly…..Maybe next time it will be longer…Sandy called out…

"Yeah you too….And im sure I'll see you again…real soon.."Tilly empathized

Jen looked over at her. .She knew what Tilly was getting at….

"Yeah look Mum…I didn't say before but…Well….Hayley's going to Italy for work….And she's arks me to come and help run her gallery for her…I said yes so….Im gonna be Moving back home…well into Hayley's place…"Me and Tilly actually…

"Oh Sandy gasped. .what about your teaching?

"Im gonna apply for Jobs here" Jen replied…

Sandy smiled.. That's good news Jen…Maybe you and me can spend a bit more time together..?

Jen looked into her Mums eyes and seen she was genuine…"Yeah….Yeah maybe…She smiled…

See ya Mum.."

Don't I even get a hug? Sandy muttered…

Jen swallowed hard…Yeah..yeah coarse…She said as she walked around to her Mums window. Placing her arms thought the open window…

"Take care Mum" She whispered…

"You to my darling" Sandy replied…Love you…

As Jen pulled away she smiled…Her Mum hasn't said those words to her since she graduated…

Bye Mum….Just as she went to walk away she felt a little guilty..

"Hey um….When im here maybe we could grab that dinner? Your treat…She joked…

"Sandy laughed…"I'd like that….

Jen stood on Tillys doorstep and waved her Mum off…..

"You seem happier" Tilly stated…

Jen knowing full well Tilly was referring to the moment her and her Mum had just shared..turnt to Tilly pulling her in for a kiss…"Yeah well that might be because we are finally alone. She winked Kissing her again.."Now get up them stairs…

2hours later Jen and Tilly are led Kissing on the bed…"Oh I hate to say this.. but….I have to go! ..Jen sulked…

Nooooooooooooooo Tilly pouted…I'm not letting you.! .I'll lock you in until you miss your train? She smiled..

"I wish I didn't have too….This is crap….Jen said…

But at least it should be the last time I have to say good bye. .leaning in to kiss Tilly

"I hope so….Tilly pouted

As the two hug for a few moments Jen moans. .Ohhhhhhhhh Tilly I really have to go…

"2more minutes…Pleases "Tilly sulks….

Jen squeezes Tilly tight….I know its hard…but its not gonna be for much longer…When I go to Collage on Monday im going to hand my notice in….Then we will have a date…

"Yup and I'll be counting down everyday till you're here…Tilly says kissing Jens neck…Running her hand under Jen's top…

"Uh we cant do this. .Jen laughs pulling Tillys hand away….C'mon we need to get going…

"Unless you don't want to come? I don't mind…

Ermmmm are you joking? Tilly frowns there is no way im not going to see you off…..

As they enter the station it is swarming with people going about their business…Tilly heads to the Coffee Shop to grab them a drink as Jen checks which platform her trains coming into too…

"Here? Tilly smiles handing Jen a Coffee….

"Thanks…So my trains gonna be in on platform 3..in about 10 minutes…

Tilly pouts.. causing Jen to smile and stroke her face…Don't be sad….Please…

Im trying not too"Tilly mutters…Just hate this…This weekends been great and now your going ….

Jen nods and takes Tilly in arms…We have been through much more then this….And here we are…Sooooo this is a nothing…

Tilly closes the gap between then placing her head on Jens chest and lets out a little sigh…

My trains coming" Jen sulks….

Tillys pulls away and looks down the platform…Break down train…break down now" She jokes…

Come here" Jen says pulling Tilly back in to kiss her….The two share a passionate kiss.. their arms wrapped around each other….

People look over and stare but neither of them pay any attention…

As people start to make their way to the train Tilly pulls away…Im gonna miss you!

I'll miss you more" Jen winks looking back at the train…"I have to go….I'll call you as soon as I get home …ok?

Kissing Tilly again she strokes her face…Don't be sad…She smiles…

I love you"

Tilly grins kissing Jen one more time…I love you more…

As jen walks away they hold hands reaching out until they can no longer hold their grip…

"Safe journey home ok? Tilly calls out…

Jen smiles and blows Tilly a kiss….Call you later ..she shouts as she boards the train…Tilly stands on the platform watching as the train pulls away….Wiping a tear that has fallen from her face…."Miss you already" She whispers….


	120. Chapter 120

Jen is awake early and ready for work…Her dream of Tilly the night before put a spring in her step…her mood was good…

As she makes her way out she heads to the gym to see Liam….

"Hey will you be around tonight? She asks Liam …I need to talk to you….

"Oh uh…well I'll be home after work yeah. .Liam frowns Is everything ok?

Jen smiled .."Yup…for once in my life it is ..She winked as she walked off..

Tilly is walking across Uni campus when her phone beeps…

"Morning beautiful lady

Hope you slept well..?

Going to speak to Kelleher today

Hand my notice in eeekkk! Lol

Miss me luck! Xxx J

Tilly smiles and feels a rush of excitement wash over her….Jen was actually coming to be with her…It still felt a little un real….

As she checks her time table her first lesson is Science…

"Ughhhhh great…..She moans to herself…

Tilly never enjoyed science it was just a shame it was a must for her chosen career…

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity…

As Tilly turnt around she was greeted by Sarah's smiley face..

"Oh Hi…Tilly smiled..'

"Whats with the grumpy face? Sarah asked…

"Im not grumpy…Tilly argued…I just hate Science…

"Yup! Me too? Sarah agreed nudging Tilly…..

So good weekend? She asked…

Tilly smiled and bit her lip…"Absolutely…In fact it was amazing…

Sarah frowned…."Amazing?

Tilly nodded "..Yeah…A..maz…ing….Jen and I had the best weekend ever…

Sarah smiled "Well I guess you have to make it count. .what with being so far away from each other….

"Not for much longer we don't…She's moving here…to be with me….Tilly grinned…

Sarah laughed…In your little matchbox of a flat..? Good luck….

Tilly didn't appreciate Sarah's tone…."No actually "She replied slightly smug…Jen and I are moving into a huge apartment across town….Our friends going abroad for 6 months…So we will have the place to ourselves…

And with that Tilly headed off in the direction of her Science class…Leaving Sarah stood alone…..

Jen heads into the staff room where all the teachers are sat waiting for the bell to go…

"Hey Jen" Diane waved….

Jen still had some hostility towards her but Tilly talked her round to letting it go..

"Hi" Jen waved back heading towards the Coffee machine…

"So good weekend? Diane asked….

Jen looked around to make sure no one was listening…."Yep….it was great thanks…Wish I didn't have to come back…Jen sulked…Wincing at the taste of the crappy Coffee…

"Ladies and Gentleman…Mr Kelleher announced as she entered the room…."Parents evening has been moved forward due to the lower sixth formers school trip…so if you could get your letters out and start making appointments…

All the staff groaned…Parents evenings meant late finishes…something none of the teachers appreciated.

As the bell went everyone hurried out the staff room…

"Uh Mr Kelleher? I need a word if I can? Jen whispers…

"Sure what can I do for you Miss Gilmore? Kelleher smiled..

"Uh not here….Jen squirmed…Can we talk privately .? Maybe later…after school!

Mr Kelleher frowned…"Oh Ummm yes ok…Maybe you can pop into my office after Collage….

Jen nodded " That be great …..

Jen headed to her lesson quickly checking her phone for a reply from Tilly….

Wow you don't waste no time ;)

Good luck my gorgeous girl…

I Misses you this morning. .Wasn't the same waking up with out you"

Still not long now!

Enjoy your day ..love you

T xxx

Jen smiled…She to felt a little lost this morning…running her arm across her bed half asleep searching to Tilly….

Jen decided not to text Tilly back right then…She never seemed to be able to concentrate when she was waiting for a reply from Tilly…so she thought she would leave it till lunch…

"Ok guys….settle down please" She calls out to her class…C'mon I know its Monday and we're all excited about that….Jen jokes..

"Aye Miss….Your in a good mood" Sinead shouts…

"Well Sinead like I said we are all excited its Monday…Jen smiles…

Oh nothing to do with a certain…."Special friend" No? Sinead laughs causing Maddie to join in….

Jen rolled her eyes…"Ok guys…..

As Jen turns to face the white board she smiles "Yes Sinead. .that's exactly why im in a good mood.." She thinks to herself…

Tilly is sat in Science trying her hardest to stay awake…"Oh my God this is Sooooo boring" She moans…

Sarah is sat next to her ….Yup…but if we wanna be these Amazing Doctors when we have to lump it….

Tilly yawns. ".yeah well I can think of much better places I'd rather be….

Sarah rolls her eyes .."Don't tell me…With your Girlfriend…

"Uh excuse me…..Tilly nudges her….Im sorry if my love life bores you…

"Don't bore me! Sarah shrugs…None of my business…just think that it's a bit boring

Tilly wasn't amused….Well I didn't actually ask you to listen …did I? She snapped…

"Don't mean to sound shitty Tills …Sarah stated ….But….I mean. .Uni is meant to be the best years of your life…Partying, meeting new people…having a life…Why would you wanna get into a serious relationship at 18...

Tilly frowned. .So what? Just because I'd rather be with the person I love and want to spend the rest of my life with….then go out and get smashed out my head on drink and drugs it means im not "Living the dream" Tilly asked sarcastically….

Sarah laughed under her breath….Hey im just saying…

The bell goes and Tilly slams her book closed getting out of her seat,,,

"Well…..Im Happy with my life….Im not a fan of walking around looking like shit all week because I didn't know when to stop at the weekend…."Oh and don't call me Tills…..Tilly snapped as she strutted out of the class room….

Sarah was shocked at Tilly's outburst….She didn't realise she was so touchy when it came to her Girlfriend…

The end of Collage bell goes and Jen is sat at her desk…She looks around her room…taking in the Art on the wall….Each painting was full of life….effect and hard work…some held memories for Jen…especially the Gormley statue…That painting had held pride and place in her room for months…Even when she struggled to cope with her feels for Tilly….the pain of losing her…she couldn't bring herself to take it down…

Mr Kelleher knocked the door making Jen jump…

"Opps sorry Jen….Didn't mean to scare you….He smiled…You still want a Word..?

"Its ok…I was miles away….Jen smiled…Uh yes…I do….Is now ok?

Mr Kelleher stepped into the room taking a seat…Is here ok?

Jen swallows hard…."Yeah..that's fine….Its ummm simple really….I need to hand you my notice…

Kelleher frowns and shakes his head. What? Why?

Jen sighs…Im leaving Chester….I wasn't exactly planning to stay here…It was just for my placement…I kinda got side tracked…She smiles…

Kelleher staring hard at her….Jen you cant be serious…I mean. I promoted you to Head of Art…that's a massive achievement for someone so young so early on in their career…And you want to leave?

Jen nodded…I know and I really do appreciate it….Its just…well my priorities have changed…

I need to move back to London…

"Jen ..you're a great teacher…I don't want to lose you…Is it money? Do you want a pay rise?

Jen laughed. Always…But no that's not it….She explained. Getting up to pack her things away…

"Look I really appreciate you taking a chance on me….And im so grateful for every opportunity I've had here. .it's a great Collage and im proud I was part of it…But its time to move on…

"So if you could let me know how much notice you will need?. .That be great..

"Do you even have another teaching position to go to? Kelleher quizzed…

Jen shook her head…No…not right now…So I would appreciate a reference…Im actually going to help Run my friends Gallery while she's abroad working…Jen explains…

Kelleher shakes his head…But you're a born teacher….Why are you throwing it away?

Jen clears her throat. .Im not throwing it away…Im just moving on….As Jen heads towards the door her heart sinks..

"Is this about Matilda Evans? Kelleher asks….

Jens feet become light and her hands started to sweat…The last time she lied…shrugged it off…This time she didn't want too…As she turnt to look at her boss…She took a deep breath…

"What do you mean? She asks….

Im not an idiot jen! Kelleher explains ..I have ears…The rumours still around nearly a year on….And you and I both know there is no smoke with out fire….So I'll ask you again…

Jen swallows hard….Tilly isn't a student here….she interrupts

No she isn't " Kelleher agreed " But that isn't what I asked is it…..?Are you leaving Hollyoaks because your in a relationship with her? ..because that would be a silly thing to do

Jen stood in silence for a few moments ..her mind trying to get her words in order so she can speak…

"All you need to know is….Tilly Evans isn't my student ..nor I her teacher…She hasn't been a student here in a long time….And my reasons for leaving are personal and I don't have to explain myself to

you…Or anyone else for that matter…Jen turns to leave the room…

Miss Gilmore…! Kelleher called out sternly…I'd like to remind you that teacher/student relationships are against the law. And if I were to find concrete evidence that you and Miss Evans had been indulging in such an affair whilst she was here then I would have to report it…

Jen didn't like his tone of voice. .She spun around and snapped at him…What I do in my personal life is no ones business but mine…nor is who I chose to date….If im dating Tilly Evans its none of your damn business….Im doing nothing wrong or against the law…I'll give you two weeks notice… im sure that's fair?…Now if you don't mind…I've had enough of this place for one day….And with that Jen stormed out…..

Although she was angry at the way Kelleher had spoke to her…she couldn't help smile…She had finally stood up for herself….it felt good…she felt free…She didn't hide the fact she was with Tilly. .she didn't have to or actually say she was….Kelleher read between the lines…

"Damn it" Kelleher moaned as she watched Jen walk across the car park…

"You ok Mr Kelleher? Diane asked as she approached him….

"Diane? Uh no not really….You lived with Miss Gilmore for a while didn't you?

Jen? Diane asked..Uh yh..why?

Kelleher sighed…She has just handed her notice in….Heading on to new pastures green as they say….

"Oh? Diane said surprised but not shocked…

"You remember the rumours about her and Matilda Evans don't you?

Diane didn't answer she just listened….

"Well im wondering if her leaving is to do with them…I heard a few things around campus….You hadn't got wind of any of it did you? You know when she was staying with you….?

Diane knew if Kelleher snooped enough he could uncover the truth and Jen could lose her Career. She wasn't happy when she found out about her and Tilly but soon excepted that it wasn't going away…

She knew she had to draw Kelleher off the scent ..it was the least she could do….after what she had put on them…..

"Mr Kelleher…I've known Tilly a long time…and Jen and I became close while she stayed with me….I can tell you know…There is no way Jen would risk her career on a fling with a kid…Trust me….

"So where did the rumours come from? Kelleher added…

Diane rolled her eyes. .Look was a young girl who realised she is gay…Maybe seeing a confidant gay women like Jen …helped her…And she got a small crush on her….It happens…But that's it. .Jen wouldn't look twice at Tilly….That I know for sure….

Mr Kelleher nodded ..Ok..I trust your judgment…I just don't get why Jen would want to leave such an amazing career opportunity….And why she didn't just tell me straight I was barking up the wrong tree about Tilly?

Diane folded her arms…Maybe she was embarrassed you would even suggest it…And because its so off the mark she probably didn't feel the need to justify herself….

If you want my advice…Id give her a really good reference and wish her well….Diane shrugged holding her hands up….

Mr Kelleher nodded….Ok….

As Jen heads home she pulls her phone from her pocket and started to type…

"2 weeks to go and your never getting rid of me.

Xxx J


	121. Chapter 121

As Jen get through her front door her phone rings…dropping her bag and books on the floor to answer it she smiles at the screen….

"Helllllo you…She swoons…

Tilly: Oh my god…2 weeks are you serious?

Jen ; ah uh…

Tilly; Oh Jen I cant believe it…Im so excited…Keck I cant believe it…

Jen laughed ..hearing Tilly was as excited as she was made her know she was doing the right thing…

Tilly:Cant believe it only 8 days apart until you're here for good…

Jen frowned..Tilly must be having an off day…

Jen; Tilly ..2 weeks isn't 8 days…she laughed ..its 14...

Tilly: Duh…exclude the weekends…Fri.. sat and sun…we are together. So its 8 days..

Jen ..Uh..yh Ummm about the weekend…Maybe we should leave it…You know so we can both pack…With work and Uni…its gonna be a little hard to fit it all in….

Tilly; What ? No way Jen…your not serious.?

Jen" Well….yeah…I mean ..I just thought….

Tilly Interrupted…No…no way. I'll pack my crap up in the week and come to you. I can help you pack…

Jen felt a little bad now that she had suggested they not see each other…Tilly..its not that I don't want to see you…I just thought …well I don't know….You might want to hang out with some friends…Party a bit…

Tilly; And I told you. .im not interested in that crap…Im coming home…end of…

Jen smiled…If your sure?

Of coarse im sure…Tilly said….

Tilly sits on her bed looking around her little place…Although she wasn't overly keen on living alone in such a small place…she was actually gonna miss it…just a little tiny bit….

Pouting her lips she shakes her head. She defiantly wasn't going to miss the crap shower…or useless heating system….Tilly smiles and jumps up of her bed…Grabbing some bags and boxes…She decided she would pack everything up she wasn't using…As she got into packing she quickly stopped and looked around.,..Tilly had got a little to carried away and accidentally packed nearly the whole of her belongings…Laughing to herself she text Jen….

Hey baby…

Started packing…well when I say started I've kinda finished..

Got a little excited and look…XX T

Sending Jen a picture attached of her empty kitchen/sitting room area….

Jen's jaw dropped…At the site of Tillys empty looking place…

"You are crazy…

What do you suppose your going to do now? Lol

XX J

As she sent Tillys message Liam came in…"You ok sis? He asked…

Jen nodded ..Yh im good…Cooked dinner. .your is in the oven….

"Uh nice one…Where would I be with out you aye…Liam joked as he entered the kitchen looking in the oven…Jen walked in behind him…leaning on the door…"Yh..um ..You may have too…She grimaced…

Liam tucking into his dinner looked over at her confused…"What do you mean..?

Jen smiled…Well…..im going to move to London…To be with Tilly….

Liam looked at her…his jaw open slightly. ."Wow…Cant say im surprised…I mean Tilly defiantly made an impression on mum didn't she….

Jen smiled…I don't want to leave you in the larch…you know with this place and that…

Liam smiled…You sure it isn't to soon?

Jen giggled…No…no way….its taken to long…defiantly not to soon….I love her Liam…

Liam winked..yeah I know you do….For once in your life I actually think you want a future with someone..

"Uh what do you mean by that? Jen frowned..

"Oh c'mon sis…You wouldn't even so much as book a holiday with a girl before…You and those itchy feet of yours…he laughed..

Jen hit him with a tea towel…"Shut up….I guess they just weren't the one….Tilly is….She grinned…

Liam laughed…Well you go with my blessing…come here…He smiled holding his arms out for her to step into….

Jen hugged her brother tightly. This doesn't mean we're close or anything? She joked…

Liam laughed pushing her away..Uh no way….

"So when you thinking of this move? He wondered…

"Uh..like 2 weeks? Jen smiled…

"What? Liam gasped nearly choking on his food…

I know its short notice…but there's no point in me waiting around..Jen explained…

Liam smiled. Well you certainly made my request easier….

Jen frowned…Request?

Yeah….Liam smiled….Robs Gotta move out of Tony's …I was gonna ask if he could crash here for a bit. But now your going its kinda killed two birds with one stone….

Oh right…don't be to sad im leaving or anything..Jen moaned rolling her eyes…

Liam winked. You know I am…I'll miss ya…But I know its what you want…Maybe. You could…..you know…try maybe…to kinda see Mum a bit more….Now that she thinks the sun shines out of your girlfriends behind? He laughed…

Jen looked at him and sighed…Maybe…

Tilly still stood in her kitchen area looking though the boxes and bags at the things she probably needs to unpack….Then she pinched her lips thinking….After a few minutes she smiles to herself. Pulling her phone out and scrolling down her contacts. Pressing the call button….

Waiting patiently for the call to connect…

"Tilly redhead….How are you sweet? Hayley booms down the phone..

Tilly laughed…Im good thanks…You ok?

Hayley; yeah im fine Rosie cheeks…Whats up?

Tilly; Well I don't know if you spoke to Jen yet….but…

Hayley; yeah she called me..2 weeks aye? How cool is that…

Tilly; yup its amazing…Its actually why I called you…I decided to pack up now so I have time to go home for the weekend so we can see each other…

Hayley; check you out Little Miss Organised…

Tilly; yeah a little to organised though " she laughs…

Hayley joins in with the giggle…"What do you mean? what did you do?

Tilly; Well I accidentally got excited and over packed up place…Tilly explained biting her lip…

Hayley; And you want me to come collect some if it yeah? Hayley laughed…

Tilly; Well I was kinda hoping that you could come get my stuff…But maybe you could collect me too…Tilly frowned. Hoping that she wasn't being cheeky…

Hayley; You wanna move in before Jenny gets here?

Tilly: well I just thought it would save me unpacking again. She giggled…

Hayley let our a roar of laughter…You idiot…Of coarse you can come now…You didn't even need to ask…When do you want me to get you?

Tilly; when ever it suits you really…im easy

Hayley; yeah so Jen says…Hayley joked with a giggle…

Tillys jaw dropped…Stop it ….She laughs…

Hayley. I'll come now if you want…got nothing better to do…

Tilly grinned. That would be great…I better go tell my landlord im leaving then…

Hayley; yeah usually helpful Tils….So I'll see you in like an hour…

Tilly: Brilliant ..see you then…

Tilly jumped around her room….Yes yes yes yes she cried….

Tilly pulls herself together and heads downstairs to see the landlord…A small Irish man that spent most of his days in the pub or betting shop…His name was Ray and although Tilly never actually seen his sober she seems like a really nice man….

She caught him just as he was heading out…"Oh um Ray? Do you have a minute..

"For you sweet Red ? Always. He smiled…Covering Tilly in smoke from his pipe…

With a little cough Tilly waved the smoke away…"Its about the flat…

"Sweetheart if its about the water. I am on it I have a man coming next week…

"No ..no its not that…Tilly interpreted waving her hands in front of her….

Its just. Well im kinda not gonna be needing it…any more…as from tonight…She explained…

"Oh…that's a shame…Ray sulked…You've been a lovely tenant…

Thanks…im sorry its such short notice…Its kinda spare of the moment…Tilly frowned…

"Argh don't worry your head Tilly my love…Ray smiled…Its ok with me. As long as your going somewhere safe…

Tilly nodded ..I am..

Good…well my darling I usually ask for a month notice but as your such a lovely girl…I will let you off. Although your gonna have to pop back and see me. I don't have your deposit on me right now…and the banks shut at this time….

Tilly stroked him arm…Ray its cool really…Im not bothered about the deposit…Lets call it a release fee…She winked…

Ray nodded…You're a good girl you…Holding his hand out for Tilly to shake…You take good care of yourself my dear…Best of luck to you…

Tilly smiled…You to Ray….

As Ray headed to the pub Tilly couldn't help but smile….Ray was a lovely man…kind and caring.. She would Miss him a little ..she hoped he would look after himself…Maybe lay off the booze but she knew that wouldn't happen…..

Just over an hour later…Tilly looks out the window as she hears a loud beep….

"Hey Roomiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" Hayley shouts…Causing Tilly to laugh…

Hayley parks the car and heads up to Tillys room…Wow still as small as ever? She jokes. Hope Jen doesn't lose you in my place….

Tilly shakes her head…Ha ha..funny…wanna grab those bags?

20 minutes later they have loaded all Tillys stuff into the car…"How the fuck did you get all this in that tiny box" Hayley frowned…

"Its all about being organised" Tilly smiled…

"No shit…Hayley joked…..You ready?

Tilly gazed out the window looking up at her little flat….And nodded…Yep….yeah im ready…She smiled….

Jen is up to her eyeballs in assays…it was the last think she wanted to do tonight…Especially because she wouldn't be there to much longer…With a sigh she closes the book she was marking…she looks at her phone wondering why Tilly hadn't replied….

"Did you get lost in your packing:?

XX J

As Tilly and Hayley finish bringing Tillys stuff into its new home they both crash on to the bed…

"Seriously Hayley who ever built this building was in a foul mood…Who the hell doesn't put a lift on a 3 story building? Tilly pants…

"Oh Tils you aint Gotta tell me….Hayley nods…Maybe have to invest in a stair lift…She laughs…

"Dunno bout you but I think we deserve a glass of wine….

Tilly gave her the phones up…Yeah a large glass….She smiles as she pulls her phone from her pocket

Smiling at Jens text ,,then frowns as she remembers she didn't reply….She decides to call

"You are alive? Jen jokes…

Tilly; yeah sorry I didn't reply back…I got sidetracked…

Jen. Its ok…So did you unpack the necessities?

Tilly; not quite…Tilly grimaced…

Jen; Oh..so what have you being doing?

Tilly smiled excited to Tell Jen her news but slightly worried that Jen might think she went behind her back…

"Well….guess where I am? She said carefully…

Jen: Where?

Tilly: Well im led on your side of our new bed….

Jen frowned. What do you mean..? My side of our new bed?Im confused..

Tilly laughed…"Well I thought rather then unpack in my little place only to have to pack again. I thought maybe it would be easier to come to Hayley's now….As Tilly explains she becomes a little worried. That maybe she should have spoke to Jen first…

Jen went quiet for a few moments which caused Tilly to bit her lip with nerves…"You don't mind do you?

Jen giggled…Of coarse not…Its pretty sensible really…I don't have a choice but to wait. No need for you to as well….Although promise me you wont let Hayley corrupt you?

Tilly laughed…I promise….

Jen: So are you all settled?

Tilly shook her head…No I actually just got here…By the way it is a night mare carrying boxes and bags up those stairs….

Jen laughed…I know that from experience….but it will be worth it….

"There you go…Hayley called as she came back into the room…"Hey Jenny G..she shouts…

Jen shakes her head…"Tell her I say hey….

Tilly relays the message…

"I take it you have Wine:? Jen asked…

Tilly laughed…Uh yup…we need it after that move…

Jen laughed under her breath…Oh Yh I bet…Well think of me sat her alone…marking a load of assays that is a pretty pointless exercise considering I wont be there much longer…

"Awwwwe Gorgeous..Tilly sulks…"Im gonna get this unpacking down so im ready to help you at the weekend….

"Ok baby…Jen smiles…Be good and ill text you before I go to sleep…."Tell Hayley I said she better behave…Jen laughed…

Never gonna happen " Hayley calls out after hearing what Jen had said,….

"Ok….enjoy your marking…I love you..Tilly smiled…

Love you more..Jen replied…

As Tilly ends the call she slaps Hayley on the arm…for teasing her…Hayley was pretending to stick her fingers down her throat…."Oh god its sickening how in love you lesbians are….

Tilly laughed….I really appreciate all this you know..Tilly explains as she looks around her new room…

"I know Tills….I know…"Hayley smiled..Hey here's to the future…May it be filled with all the goodness of life, love and happiness…Oh and partying…

Tilly giggled and tapped her glass on Hayley's…

"You know Hayley…I think it will be…


	122. Chapter 122

Tilly enters collage and spots Sarah…she tries to do a U-turn to avoid her but its to late…

"Tilly? Sarah shouts….Wait up…

As Tilly stops she rolls her eyes…she was still pissed off at Sarah's attitude towards her the other day…

"Hey…I popped in yours this morning but some drunk Irish man said you didn't live there anymore. .Sarah laughed" I figured he was a little confused

Tilly shook her head…"Nope he wasn't confused…I moved out last night…

"What? Sarah frowned…

I did tell you…Tilly explained…I told you I was moving in with Jen…

"Yeah but I thought you meant like soon…Not yesterday? Sarah groaned…

Tilly screwed her face up she wasn't sure what business it was of Sarah's they had actually only known each other a few weeks…

"Well it makes no difference when I move….as Long as Jen and I are together…Tilly said sarcastically

Sarah held her hands up.."Woah…ok Tilly…chill out…

As the two made their way to the common room Tilly headed off in the other direction from Sarah…the last few weeks Tilly had started to make friends…It was a little reminder of home…A group of mixed sex friends…Some dated…some were gay….It was like having her old friends back but in a more grown up way ….As one asked why Tilly wasn't on the bus this morning. She sat and explained about moving in Hayley's and how Jen would be following her soon….

Well that's fantastic Tilly! One smiled. We should celebrate. it's a big deal moving in with a partner

"Oh I don't know.."Tilly shrugged

"C'mon Tilly…."They cheered…Lets go say good bye to your freedom. Another joked…

Tilly laughed rolling her eyes…"Ok…Maybe a quiet celebration then…

"Someone say celebration? Sarah joked as she jumped onto the sofa next to Tilly….

"Yeah we're gonna head out for drinks after Uni…celebrate Tilly moving in with her girl…"One guy smiled..

"Celebrate a death sentence? Sarah laughed..

"Well no ones asking you to come are they? Tilly snapped…

Sarah frowned. ."Ooooh Tilly you need to relax…I was kidding…

Tilly gave Sarah a dirty look she didn't really want Sarah to go with them but couldn't say it out loud…

Their free period was over and they all got up and headed to lessons…Tilly was pleased Sarah wasn't in her next class….

Jen is in the sixth form common room adding some extra pieces to a mural her students had built in there..

"Uh Jen….Oh sorry I mean Miss Gilmore…A voice whispered..

As Jen turnt around she was greeted by a smiling Maddie…

"Maddie? What can I do for you? Jen asked ..not stopping what she was doing…

Maddie looks around her to see who could be listening…"Well umm….I hear your moving to London…To be with Tills I assume…?

News travels fast? Jen moaned…

Maddie smiled…Well Diane does have a tendency to let her mouth run…

Jen smiled and nodded…She knew Maddie was defiantly right there…

Look the reason I here is because….I want to know how Tills is? Maddie said in a sad tone…

Jen noticed this and stopped what she was doing. ."How she is?

Yeah! I've called her a few times..Texted her…emailed her. Face booked her…She hardly answers me.. I get she is busy with Uni and stuff. And making new friends. I just well Miss her….Want to hear her voice…Maddie explained wiping her eye….

Jen understood Tilly wasn't exactly happy with the way Maddie was when she found out about the two of them but it had been a while now…And Tilly was the one that always told Jen to let things go…

"Maddie…I had no idea you and Tilly haven't been in contact…? Jen told her…I'm pretty sure Tilly isn't that busy that she cant text you a few times a week….

Maddie sniffed her tears away. Its ok! Like I said I know she has stuff going on…I just want to know she's ok….

Jen smiled. She knew how Maddie felt…It wasn't a nice feeling to Miss Tilly…Jen carefully placed her hand on Maddie's shoulder…She's doing just fine…Jen smiled….Im going to have a word with her later…Get her to call you….

Maddie shook herself off…No..really..its ok…As long as I know she's cool…and if your moving to be with her I know she is…..She smiled…If Tilly wants a catch up ..well then she will ….I don't want you to have to tell her….Thanks though. She smiled…As she walked away…

Jen frowned…The last thing she wanted was for Tilly to forget her life in Hollyoaks…Forget the people she cared most about…

Especially when Tilly left she made her friends promise they would always remain friends…Yet she wasn't keeping her end of the promise up….

Jen checks her phone for the time…Tilly would be in lesson now…Jen headed out of the common room…Searching for the rest of the sixth formers…

First in her sights was Esther and George…

"Hi guys" She smiled…Can I ask you two something. She whispered..

Yeah sure Miss ! Whats up? George smiled…

Nothing up George…Jen smiled…I was just wondering when the last time either of you heard from Tilly?

George and Esther both looked at each other then at Jen

"Why? Have you two had a falling out? Esther asked…

Jen shook her head.."Oh no nothing like that…Its just Maddie mentioned she hadn't heard from her…Was wondering if the rest of you have…

George shook his head…I haven't heard from Tillys in a bout a week….I texted but no reply

Same here…"Esther nodded…Think that goes for all of us…What she like aye?

Jen nodded and smiled..Ok thanks guys…she said as she walked off..

"What was that all about? George frowned…

Beats me "Esther shrugged…

As Jen heads for lunch she texts Tilly..

"Hey

Call me when your free

Xxxx J

Jen wanted to know why Tilly had been ignoring her friends…Her life long friends for that matter….

Tilly leaves Uni checking her phone. Wondering why she hadn't heard from Jen since this morning..

As she presses the button she sulks.."Great battery died…She moans…

So see you later Tilly? One of her friends shouts out…

"Yep 7.30 Tilly smiled as she waved…

She heads home as quickly as she can. The journey to Hayley's was twice as far as her old place….Soon as she gets in she plugs her phone in….

"Tills? That you? Hayley calls out from her art room…

"Uh yeah…Hey…sorry didn't know you was in…Tilly smiled as she reached Hayley..

"Its alright…Uh have you spoken to Jen? Hayley asks…

No….not since this morning. My stupid battery died on me…Tilly explained….Why?

Hayley shook her head. No reason…I just spoke to her….She just asked me if you was home yet and that she couldn't get hold of you…

Tilly frowned…Oh! Well I'll call her soon as my phone turns on….Im um going out with some Uni friends tonight…

Thank the lord" Hayley interrupts….

Tilly giggled…Do you want to come?

Hayley stopped painting and looked at Tilly…Babe….Jen may like to dabble with the young ones…But me? A bunch of Uni geeks? With alcohol? I don't think so…Hayley laughed…

"Gee thanks…say what you really feel" Tilly joked…

Hey nothing against you red. I love you…I just wont like your friends…Hayley winked…

Point taken" Tilly shrugged with a giggle. If I actually had my way I probably wouldn't go either…

Well you must Tilly…Get out and live. .enjoy yourself. Get your liver in practice for when Jenny comes home. Because we gonna party lots until I leave for italy..Hayley laughed

Tilly jumps out of the shower at the noise of her phone messages coming through…

2Missed calls from Jen

1 from her Dad

And 3 messages..1 from Jen

And 2 from Sarah….

Tilly only read the one from Jen deleting Sarah's

Led on her bed she calls Jen…

"Hello sexy lady…Tilly says seductively Are you Missing me…?

Jen: Well obviously more then you Miss me…I been waiting for you to get back to me for ages…

Tilly: I know im so sorry…My battery died ..and of coarse I've missed you..

Jen smiled. You better had…So good day?

Tilly: Uh yeah same old….Going out for a drink tonight with some of the guys from Uni…They want to celebrate that I've bagged myself a hotty and she's moving in with me..Tilly laughs..

Jen rolls her eyes…"Oh really. And do I know this "Hotty"?

Tilly: Well you should do. You see her in the mirror everyday…

Jen laughed…Stop it…

So the guys from Uni huh? That include Sarah?

Ughhhh yeah she kinda invited herself…

Jen laughed…Well as long as she keeps her hands to herself….

"Jen…Tilly gasped….Don't say things like that…I have no intention to be spending that much time with her….She's pissed me off…

Jen: Really?

Tilly: Yeah to opinionated for me…Anyways …What did you want to talk to me about..?

Jen: Ugh yeah…I was kinda wondering when you last spoke to your friends…

Tilly: Today? Hence the going out later. She joked..

Jen: Tilly? You know what I mean….Maddie? Esther? George…Tut Sinead?

Tilly shrugged…"Not for a while…there busy…im busy….

Jen: Tilly ….they are not to busy…They have been reaching out to you….Why haven't you bothered to keep in touch?

Tilly: Jen..its not that I cant be bothered…Its just….

Jen" Just?

Tilly: Well….we all have our own lives. don't we…?

Jen: so you cant take 2 minutes to just send them a text?

Tilly: What is this? Why do you care?

Jen: because Tilly….

Tilly: Look when you're here and everything is settled. I will catch up with them all…

Jen: Why cant you do that when you're here at the weekend?

Tilly laughed…Because…I'll be there helping you…seeing you…

Jen: Your see me everyday for forever soon enough…Packing I can do alone…You can go out with your old friends…

Tilly : Jen..anyone would think I have cut them out my life..

Jen: Uh you basically have Tilly…I spoke to Maddie, George and Esther. They have all messaged you in every possible way and called you….You ignore them…And I have a feeling it goes for the rest of your group..

Tilly sighed..Jen I don't remember you being so forth coming about me spending time with them before…If I recall you wanted me to yourself….And Mads hasn't exactly been supportive of us..

Jen..Tilly..c'mon that was ages ago….and Maddie just didn't want me hurting you again. I can understand. She asked me how you were today. She shouldn't have to ask me….She misses you…They all do…

Tilly; Ok Jen..point taken…

Jen; babe…I don't want you to feel im going on at you…I just don't want you to cut your old life out of your new life…I know how hard it is to Miss you remember…

Tilly smiled at Jen's last comment…Ok…I will sort it out. I will apologise and I'll catch up with them at the weekend…Ok?

Jen: Ok….good….Right im heading to the Dog for Dinner with Liam…so have a good night and ..well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow…Don't get to drunk…Jen joked..

I wont "Tilly protested…I love you…..

Love you too…Bye…Jen ended the call…..Shaking her head…Tilly Evans you are hard work…She whispered to herself with a smile


	123. Chapter 123

Tilly's running later. Her friends are texting to find out where she is….

C'mon Tillys..I'll give you a lift…Hayley smiles grabbing her car keys..

"Aww thanks lovely.."Tilly smiles….

As They drive towards the bar Tilly is going to…Hayley pipes up..

"You know Tilly..through out the years I've known Jen…there is one thing I can be proud of…And that's the fact that I have always been there for her…And she for me…Friendships come in all different scenarios in life…You have mates….Drinking buddies…Work mates ..Good mates…close mates…

But your oldest friends…The ones you have known all your life….are the ones you have to stick with! ..There the ones who have seen you at your best and worst…their the ones that you don't have to impress..they know of and have witnessed your most embarrassing moments yet still want to be your friends. You might want to think about that…

Tilly looked at Hayley.."I take it Jen has spoken to you then…

"Like I said…Oldest friends. Are there no matter what…If Jen and I had lost contact after the Candy business….Well I wouldn't like to think about it….I miss that bitch if we don't speak for a few days…

Tilly took in what Hayley said…I hear you…She nodded….I guess It is a case of out of sight out of mind…

I'll do better…She smiled as she took her belt off…Thanks for the lift…

"Who's that waving at you? Hayley asked..

Tilly sighed…Oh that's Sarah. Just a girl from Uni…

Hayley nodded…Oh…watch her Tills…she has trouble and bitch written all over her…

Tilly giggled…I will…she winked as she shut the door waving Hayley good bye…

"New girlfriend" Sarah joked. Causing Tilly to roll her eyes…

"Funny…Actually she's Jen's best friend…Our landlady..Tilly smirked..

"How cares" Sarah smiled linking Tilly's arm…Now we finally have you out lets forget everything else and have a good time….

Jen heads to bed. She missed her good night text from Tilly but knew she was out and hopefully having a good time…

Jen texts her anyways…

"Good night beautiful..

Im going to bed…one more day closer to having you to cuddle up with ;)

Send me a text to let me know your home safe…I don't care what time it is…

Love you…xx J

Smiling at her phone she places it on the bedside and hops into bed…Sliding her hand across Tilly's side of the bed…Not long now. She thinks to herself…

12am…And Tilly's night is in full swing. She is waiting at the bar to be served watching as Her friends who are drunk making complete fools of themselves much to her amusement..

"You round Tills? Sarah spluttered sinking the remains if her drink…

"yeah ok why not" Tilly said…pointing to her bottle and showing the bar man 2 fingers…

"You know Tilly…im glad you came out…Sarah smiled…

Tilly nodded paying the barman…

"I know I can be an ass sometimes. Sarah continued. And I probably pissed you off about with my attitude towards your relationship with Whats her face…

Jen! Tilly snapped..

"Yeah Jen….I don't know maybe im just bitter…what with splitting up with my ex…But I am sorry. Just ignore me…If your happy that's all that matters…

Tilly smiled…Thank you….maybe Sarah wasn't so bad after all…She thought….

Sarah downed her bottle of beer…

Whoa" Steady on…Tilly laughed as she held Sarah up…

Tilly…..I think im gonna be sick…Sarah cried…

"Oh shit…C'mon lets go to the toilets..Tilly said ushering her in the right direction…

As they make their way into a toilet cubicle..Tilly lets go of Sarah…wait here I'll go grab you some water..

"Oh Tills…Sarah said grabbing her arm. Don't leave me. I hate being sick…

"Ok..well just lean over the toilet then…And if your gonna be sick then just be sick…Tilly smiles…

Sarah sits on the toilet…I think I might be ok….maybe if I sit her for a minute…I guess this is why your not a drinker? She laughs..

Tilly giggles. .Uh its one reason yeah…As Tilly listens to Sarah babble on she cant help but smile as she reads Jens text..

"Tilllllly? You listening…Sarah whinges..

"Uh yeah..Sorry…was just reading a text from Jen…what was you saying…Tilly asked..

"Ugh cant she leave you alone for one night while you let your hair down with your mates..? Sarah spat…

"Sarah? Tilly gasped..She was just saying goodnight…

"Yeah well…Its all I hear. .Sarah moaned as she got up…"You know Tilly….This time of our lives …..its all about having fun…messing around…Being irresponsible…Sarah explained…getting closer to Tilly…as Tilly backed away she hit the door….Sarah was inches from her…

"I bet you have never done anything risky or naughty in your life? She says…

"No just had a love affair with my teacher…Stole her car and tried to run away to Oz…these are a few things that ran through Tilly's mind…

Tilly suddenly became a little uncomfortable at Sarah's closeness…"Maybe we should go back to the rest of the guys…

"Not yet…"Sarah whispered..You know Tilly once that girlfriend of your comes here…its all serious from them…Why don't you enjoy the freedom now?

Sarah your drunk ..I think we should go…Tilly smiles trying to widen the gap between them..

"Tilly? I wont tell if you wont. .Sarah grinned as she leant into Tilly placing Lips on to hers…

"Sarah no" Tilly mutters trying to break free….

"Sarah grabbed Tillys face in her hands and tried to deepen the kiss…"C'mon Tilly live a little…She smiled pushing her leg in-between Tilly's

Tilly got a scared Sarah was freakishly strong considering she was drunk…Tilly kept trying to push her away but Sarah had her locked in between herself and the door…

Sarah began Kissing Tilly's neck…I know you want this…just stop fighting…she whispered as she tried to move her hand up Tillys top…

"Noooooooooooooo Tilly screamed as she pushed Sarah with every inch of her body…Causing Sarah to fall onto the toilet seat….Sarah began to laugh…Which infuriated Tilly. Tilly grabber her by the face…You every touch me like that again I'll have you arrested for sexual assault…

"Chill the fuck out Tilly..It was a bit of fun…Sarah shrugged. Not my fault your fridged…

You disgust me..Tilly screamed….Stay away from me Sarah….I mean it…I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to even hear your name….Come near me again and I swear to god I'll

"You what? Sarah laughs….

Tilly pushes her back down on to the seat. And unlocks the door….She had enough for one night and was heading home…

As she leaves the toilets followed by Sarah…

As Tilly heads down the stairs Sarah shouts…

"Tilly…I hope your Girlfriend knows what a cheat you are….Better hope I can keep my mouth shut…

Tilly shook her head and continued down the stairs ..running outside to catch her breath….

"You ok love? The bouncer ask her

"Yeah…Yeah im fine thanks. She smiles as she walks up the road a bit…

Pulling her phone out she calls Hayley….

"Hey…sorry its late but….Umm can you come and get me from that bar?

Hayley" Yeah of coarse…You ok…?

Tilly; no…no im not….

Hayley: Hold tight Tilly..I'll be there soon as I can…stay outside the main doors ok? Don't wonder off..

Thanks Hayley…Tilly smiled as she ended the call…

Hayley turnt up 15 minutes later.. Not even giving her a chance to stop the car Tilly jumps in…

"You ok babe? Hayley asked concerned..

"Can we just get out of here please…Tilly asks…

Hayley was worried..Tilly seems scared…Tilly?

Please Hayley..Lets just go home…

Hayley did as Tilly asked. Their journey home was in silence with Hayley toughing Tilly the odd glance..Tilly just stared out the window…

Once they arrived home..Hayley touched Tilly's arm. Causing her to shudder…

Tilly? Whats happened. She asked even more concerned then before…

Tilly looked at Hayley and began to cry…"Awwwwwwwwww Tills? Hayley gasped pulling her in for hug…Whats happened?

Tilly clung on to Hayley crying into her neck..Hayley it was horrible….I couldn't get away…

Hayley pulled Tilly away holding her arms.."What was horrible? What couldn't you get away from….

Tilly slumped on to the kitchen chair…."Sarah…..She …she…

She what Tilly? She what? Hayley gasped…

Tilly swallowed hard pulling herself together….She assaulted me….

"What? Hayley fumed….

Tilly shook her head…I couldn't get her off me…She cornered me in the toilet cubicle…

She said she felt sick…I was trying to help….She wouldn't let me move…she…

Hayley hugged Tilly again…Oh babe…

Her hands were everywhere.. Tilly remembered…trying to make sense of it…She pinned me against the door…

Hayley was furious she wanted nothing more to go to the bar and sort Sarah out…she wanted to rant how much she wanted to hurt her but knew it wouldn't help Tilly…

"OK…she sighed sitting beside Tilly taking her hand…So tell me what exactly happened…

Tilly wiped her eyes…Taking a deep breath…

She said she felt sick…so we went to the toilet…she said she didn't like to be sick and asked if I would stay with her…Then she got shitty because I read a text from Jen….she went on about how we should live a little…Then she closed in on me so I couldn't move….I cant really remember what she said but she grabbed me and started kissing me…I tried to pull her off me but she was to strong…She pushed her leg between mine getting closer…I couldn't move my face away….Tilly sobbed…She kept kissing me…Touching me….Running her hand up my top…I was so scared Hayley I could breath…So how I found the strength to push her away….

When I did she just laughed…She laughed at me…Like it was nothing…a joke….

I got out as soon as I could and ran out the club…She followed shouting she was gonna tell Jen how I've cheated on her….

Hayley shook her head…Come here…She whispered as she hugged Tilly…Babe you need to report this…

No…Tilly snapped…No I just want to forget it…

Tilly this is serious. She cant go around doing things like that Hayley protested…She obviously got you into that toilet for that very reason….

Tilly closed her eyes shaking her head…

"You need to tell Jen! Hayley said carefully…..

!No..Tilly snapped…Hayley please…I don't want her to know…she will panick..you know what a worrier she is…

Hayley got up pouring Tilly a brandy to calm her nerves…Tilly you cant keep it from her…This is serious. Its not like she just randomly tried to kiss you. Like on the dance floor. She assaulted you…

Hayley I cant…Tilly shook her head….

Hayley sighed…And I cant keep this from her…Like I said earlier old friendships are important ..she was so upset about us hanging out with out telling her before…This…well I don't think she will ever forgive us if we keep it from her….

And if this Sarah is as unstable as I think she is…this could causes a lot of trouble…say she does see Jen and tell her? How would you be able to explain what happened…?

My advice to you Tilly is tell her…Even if you wait till you see her…Tell her…Hayley said gently as she stroked Tillys hair…

Tilly nodded sinking the brandy…I just feel dirty…

Hayley smiled…well why don't you jump in the shower and head to bed.?

Tilly did as Hayley said and washed away the night…She got into bed and led there with the light on…

She pulls her phone out and types away…

Home now….

I love you too….xx T

She didn't want to alarm Jen by not letting her know she was safe and at home. .as she didn't have Uni till the afternoon she didn't set her alarm…

As she pulled the blankets up over her ..Hayley knocked the door..

"Hey. .you ok? She asked…with a warm smile and a coffee..

Tilly nodded….Yeah…Hayley I really appreciate you coming to get me….

You don't have to thank me…That's what friends do…Hayley winked sitting on the bed…

Do you think you will sleep ok?

Tilly shrugged…I don't know…

Hayley pulled her socks off and got into bed next to Tilly…."We'll have a sleep over then…

Tilly giggled.."You serious?

Hayley nodded…"Yup…me and Jen use to do it all the time…At least if you wake up…your see a friendly face…Cant promise you I wont have my mouth wide open and dribbling…Hayley jokes…

Tilly smiled…I think I can handle that….

Hayley laughed and switched the lamp off…Night Tilly Red…

"Night H…..


	124. Chapter 124

Tilly woke up checking the time…It was 7.10am…she was pleasantly surprised that even after all that happened last night she managed to sleep through…It might have something to do with the fact Hayley had kept her company…as she looks over she Giggles to herself. .Hayley did as she said have her mouth wide open….

As Tilly relives the whole of the day before she remembers Jen and Hayley's words of advise about sticking to the old friends…They couldn't have been more right…At least with Mads and the gang she felt safe…What Sarah did last night made Tilly realise that you cant believe that every body is good hearted. You have to be weary of people you meet…

Grabbing her phone to type she smiles…Jen must have woken in the night because she sent a text at 3..42am…

Glad your home safely…

Tell me all later xxx J

Tell you all later? Do I have to Tilly thought…

She sent a message to Jen quickly..

Morning beautiful.

Hope you slept ok…?

Missed saying goodnight to you last night…

Xxx T

Once she had sent that she typed out a message….

Hey guys

I know im a bad friend..

I've abandoned you all….Im sorry…

Im home this weekend?

If your all not to mad with me I'd love to see you all

Xxx Tilly xxxx

Tilly loaded the message with numbers of all her friends.. and sent .it…

Morning" How did you sleep? Hayley muttered as she was waking up….

Hey" Tilly smiled. I actually slept ok…

Good…Hayley said sitting up…

"Yep im not gonna let this effect me..Im going to listen to what you said and get back in contact with my friends back home…and I will tell Jen….but….I want to wait till I see her…If I tell her by phone she will freak out…

"Well done…Hayley clapped. And I think your right about Telling Jen face to face…She may need a hug..Hayley joked. But seriously? Are you really ok?

Tilly nudged her…Yh I have friends like you don't I? She smiled…

Hayley nodded " that's true and in that case. You can make the Coffee…There's a good girl..hayley joked tapping Tillys leg as she made her way out of the bed…

Jen had finished getting ready for work when she see's Tilly is up already…

Sitting on her bed. She calls…

Hello?

Jen: Wow I didn't expect you to sound so alive this morning…She joked..

Tilly: You know me…not really a drinker..

Jen: Yeah I know. But Uni friends? Student night? Cheap beer…

Tilly : Nah I was home by 12.30...Hayley even picked me up…

Jen: Awe lightweight…with a giggle…sooo good night

Tilly: Eventful…but I'll tell you when I see you…Don't want to bore you with it now..Sooo you Missing me? She asked to take the conversation away from the night before…

Jen : Mmmmmmmmmmmm well I would have to think about it for a nano second..Uh yes. I miss you more then I care to admit…

Tilly smiles hearing Jen be so loving towards her makes her happy…She wishes she was here so she could feel her arms wrapped around her…Her warm lips on her neck…her beautiful scent lingering off her…

Tilly I miss you too….I wish you were here with me…

Jen: Awwwwe Tilly you sound sad? Are you ok?

Tilly sucked it up taking a deep breath.."Im always sad when your not with me…

Jen smiled…"Cheesy….I have to go to work….Call me later?

Tilly: with out a doubt..Oh and I have messaged the guys and will be meeting them all at the weekend..

Jen: Good girl…have a good day….Love you

Tilly: Love you….Jen?

Jen: Yeah

Tilly: I really do love you more then anything else in my life…

Jen: Tilly? Are you sure your ok?

Tilly: Yeah I just want you to know..

Jen: I do know…And I feel the same…You're my girl…She giggled. Right im off…

Tilly holds her phone close to her chest…with her eyes closed…

"Why don't you just go home today? Hayley asks as she stands behind Tilly watching her struggle…

"I cant. I have Uni Tilly sulks…

"So what…few days off wont kill…Hayley shrugs…

Tilly shakes her head…No I don't want Sarah thinking im hiding…

Oh shit..Tills..you will have to face her today? Hayley gasped. Want me to come with?

Slap her around a little…?

Tilly laughed. No its ok..I can do this on my own…I'll be fine…

Hayley stroked Tilly's arm. Well im at work today so if you need me ..I'll be right over..Ok?

Tilly winked at her heading into the bathroom….

Hayley stood watching the door Tilly just walked through…"Poor Tills…She whispered…

Hayley phone vibrates on the table. As she picks it up she pouts..

"Hey H.

Is Tilly ok?

She didn't seem herself on the phone?

X J

Bollocks…Hayley muttered…She cant Lie to her friend again ..she felt so awful about it before…

She will be…

Think she Just home sick

And Missing you…

X

That wasn't lying so Hayley felt ok with herself…The quicker Tilly gets to Jen the better Hayley will feel….

Tilly stands at the foot of the Uni entrance…Taking some deep breaths before she made her way to her first lesson…Science…with Sarah…

Tilly's heart was pounding ..she wasn't ready to see her…she felt a little shaken still…Come on Tilly…she cant do it again in a class full of people…..rain it in…She says to herself…

Tilly takes her seat in her class….Her eyes glued to the door…waiting for her worst nightmare to begin…

"Hey Tilly? Where did you go last night" A friendly voice asked..

It was one of the girls Tilly was out with last night..

"Oh Ummm sorry…I wasn't feeling to well…Tilly said…

"You sure. I saw you leave you looked a little upset..? The girl asked…

"What? Tilly frowned. You saw me?

Yeah…I saw Sarah chase you out the doors…Look Tilly I'm not going to tell you who to be friends with. But…Well Sarah is a nasty piece of work…I don't like her…There is something just not right with her…She makes me feel uneasy…The girl explained..

Tilly stared at her new friend…How did she miss this? She knew Sarah annoyed her with her shitty attitude but…Uneasy? Nasty piece of work? Why couldn't Tilly see what others see…Hayley saw her for seconds…and warned Tilly about her….

"Trust me…I know what your saying…She is nasty. And no friend of mine…In fact im dreading even seeing her today…She sits here…Tilly explained nodding at the empty seat next to her..

The girls smiled. Not anymore. She winked. Sitting down…

Tilly smiled. She wasn't sure what Sarah would of told people about her leaving…Knowing others didn't like her made Tilly feel a bit better….

The lesson is in full swing and yet still no sign of Sarah…Maybe she was hung over ? Maybe she was ashamed? Maybe she didn't t want to face Tilly after what she did..? Tilly didn't know why she wasn't there…She was just glad she wasn't…

Tillys day went ok…she made it through Uni in one piece…Now she was heading home…She wanted a long hot bath and a greasy takeaway…Hayley would always be up for the latter…

As Tilly strolled across the Uni campus her feet stopped dead…her heart race and her palms began to sweat…

Sarah was stood there. Looking at her…Tilly swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath. She had to walk past her…It was her way home…Her body shaking and her head becoming light….

"What your just gonna walk past me? Sarah moans..

Tilly frowns in amazement.. "What did you expect? A full on conversation about how your day was?

Oh for fuck sake Tilly" It was a drunken move….Get over it…Sarah shrugged…

"Drunken move? Are you serious? Sarah you assaulted me? Tilly gasped ..trying to hold back the tears…

Sarah laughed. ."Hardly" I made a pass at you…you rejected me…End of..

Tilly couldn't believe what she was hearing….You seriously have issues…How can you say it was just a pass? You held me against the door…Forced yourself on me. Even when I begged you to stop….Tilly cried…

Sarah rolled her eyes…Tilly you're a drama queen…

"Well maybe we will see what the police think of it? Tilly said sarcastically…

Sarah got angry…"Look Tilly…You don't want to go around throwing accusations you cant back up…You little girlfriend wouldn't like it if she knew how you were sleeping with me when she wasn't here now would she?

Jen wouldn't believe you? Tilly snapped…

And nor will the cops believe you? Sarah shouted…You don't want me as an enemy Tilly…

Oh and whys that? A voice asked from behind Sarah

Sarah spun around…

"Tell me exactly why having you as an enemy is anything for Tilly to be worried about?

Hayley was stood inches away from Sarah's face…Come Little girl…What Exactly are you going to do…if Tilly goes to the police?

Sarah swallowed hard. Her voice quivered…I…I…

Hayley grabbed Sarah by her clothes and pulled her in close…

"You what? Huh?…..You aint gonna do nothing are you? In fact your going to apologise to Tilly here for being a sick and twisted gingival that obviously has mental health issues…Then your going to head back to the gritty hole you came from…And from today onwards your Not even going to so much as look at My friend…Don't speak to her…don't walk near her…in fact don't breath the same air as her…Oh me and you might just become closer friends then you would like…I'll be in your face every single day till you get the message…Do you understand me?

Sarah nodded..

Im sorry? I didn't hear you? Hayley asked tightening her grip….Do you understand me?

Yes. .Sarah cried.,….yes I understand you….

Hayley shoved her away…"Good now piss off before I get mad…

"Come Tills…She smiled…

Tilly hurried by Hayley's side as they walk off…

"What you doing here? Tilly gasped looking back at Sarah who was gasping for breath..

"Well you didn't think I was gonna let you go it alone did you? Hayley smiled…

Tilly laughed…I don't really like violence but that was amazing…

"Im good aye..Hayley laughed…Brings back memories that….

"Memories? Tilly asked..

"Yeah from Collage…When Jen came out and some people didn't appreciate it…They would say stuff…upset her. So I use to sort them out …Hayley giggled…I don't know. Its exciting. A right adrenalin rush….

Tilly laughed and linked her arm into Hayley…

You know Tilly I don't think she will bother you anymore…but I kinda think maybe you should go to Jen before Friday…She texted me asking if you were ok,,,she knows something's wrong

"Really?Tilly asked..

Hayley nodded…How about…we go home. Get a shitty takeaway. Watch the soaps and book your train…Its only a day or two you miss…You're a brain box. You can catch up….

Tilly smiled…Maybe your right. I do really want to see her…I need a Jen hug…

The girl in my science class is really nice. She warned me away from Sarah today…Maybe she will take notes for me….

"Shame she didn't warn you a little earlier huh? Hayley stated…Im sure if you ask her she will…

"I'll have a look in face book for her tonight….Or call one of my other friends. I think she shares in the same Halls as them…Tilly explained…

"That's sorted then….Hayley nudged her…So your going yeah?

Tilly nodded " Yeah im going…But lets not Tell Jen when she calls…I want to surprise her….

As the two drop the car outside their apartment and head into the take away shop…Hayley makes Tilly laugh…

Jen does have nice hugs…Hayley said…

Tilly shook her head…"You just come out with the most random stuff…

It aint random..Hayley laughed you said you need a Jen hug….

"Yeah ages ago Tilly laughs

"Yeah..well…as long as I answer don't matter…..Hayley joked….

Tilly shook her head and rolled her eyes..Cmon lets order. Your paying…


	125. Chapter 125

**Can I just say the "Mental health remark" wasn't to offend anyone it was just meant as a "Hayley comment" in reference to Sarah thinking what she had done to Tilly was nothing serious…Mental health isn't something to be made fun out of and I would never intentionally write anything that would upset any one…so for anyone that felt it was inapproitate then I apologise….**

**Tilly stepped off the bus into the Village….The familiar surroundings …Regular faces and the sound of Myra McQueen screaming at one of her family members…? Yep Im home" Tilly smiled to herself..**

"**Alright Auntie Myra…I hear you" Bart moaned as she came out of the florist…"Tilly? He called as she ran over towards her…**

"**Hey Bart…You Misbehaving again…Tilly laughed nodding towards where he just came from…**

"**Well you know Auntie Myra…Bart joked…Well give us a hug…He smiled as she wrapped his arms round Tilly….Thought you weren't back till tomorrow?**

**Tilly shrugged..Yeah I was but had study day so thought might as well come now…Plus Im hanging out with you guys tomorrow…sooooooooo I thought I'd surprise Jen…Oh so if you see her…you haven't seen me…Tilly winked..**

**Bart laughed Ok…ok your secrets safe with me…So I take it you aint gonna want the girls knowing your home today? He joked…**

**Tilly grimaced. Would that be bad of me? **

**Ha…nah cause not…you want some alone time with your girl…I get that…Wish I could with Sinead…her and Ruby live in each others pockets…Bart moaned shaking his head….**

**Tilly pouted and laughed…Thanks Bart! You're a mate….**

**You know Tills I still cant get over how you managed to Pull Miss Gilmore. Bart laughed…I mean little old you…Our Little geeky Ginger boffin Tilly Evans…**

**Hey you" Tilly sulked slapping Him around the head…**

**Im joking …Im joking…Its just well…..well done she's hot…Bart joked holding his head….**

**Tilly rolled her eyes….Well I wont argue there…..So I'll see you tomorrow yeah?**

**Bart nodded still rubbing his head…..**

**Bart McQueen…you get back here I haven't finished with you yet…Not by a long shot boyo…Myra screamed …**

"**Yeah Tills See you tomorrow. If she hasn't killed me. He joked pointing behind him at Myra…And don't worry I wont let on Your home….He winked Running back to His Auntie**

**Tilly waved and Giggled as she watched Myra hit Bart with a bunch of flowers…..**

**Tilly headed In to the deli for a Coffee…she couldn't be bothered to walk all the way around the Village to the Coffee shop….**

"**hey Ste…it's a Latte please….She smiled…**

"**Tilly? You ok? Not see you for a while….Ste smiled…**

"**Yeah im ok thanks…Been a while since I been home….She smiled back. Holding out the Money for the drink..**

"**Well its nice to see ya…Ste winked. On the house …he explained whilst passing her the Coffee…**

**Tilly thanked him then headed into Jen's flat….**

**As Tilly walked through the front door she smiled…She could smell Jen…that sweet perfume that drove her crazy….Jens coat was hung over the chair which Tilly ran her hand over…**

**Tilly let herself in after Jen gave her a key…She wasn't sure how she was allowed to use it…if it was meant for her to come and go as she pleased but she didn't care…Jen would be happy to see her….**

**As usual the place was spotless nothing out of place…Not even any of Liam's stuff lying around. Which made a change…It meant Jen had cleaned up….**

**Tilly headed into Jens room to put her bag away….The scent of her was stronger then in the living area…**

**Tilly sits on the bed stroking Jens pillow…God Tilly ..she laughs to herself…Anyone would think you haven't seen her in forever….Tilly giggled to herself as she suddenly felt a little stalker-ish stroking pillows and coats….**

**Tilly was taken back by a half finished painting in the corner of Jens room…It from what Tilly could gather was 2 hands joined together to make a heart shape with the sun shining through….It looked like Jen had just started it…**

**Beautiful..Tilly whispered….As Tilly headed into the kitchen she opened the fridge….Wine….a little Milk….beer…And a few healthier items…Liam's turn to go shopping then? Tilly said to herself…**

**Grabbing her purse and keys Tilly headed down to the shop…Grabbing Milk .bread. More Wine and the ingrediance to make Jen a nice meal for when she got home…**

**Checking the time to see it was 2.30pm…Shit ..she thought Jen finished in an hour. She had better get a move on….**

**Jen said goodbye to her last few students of the day and dropped into her chair holding her phone….**

"**Why hadn't Tilly got back to her calls and texts all day?….She hoped nothing had happened and that Tilly was just busy….**

**Grabbing her bag she heads home…**

**Tilly has finished cooking dinner….and quickly went to freshen up…she knew she had to Tell Jen about the events that had taken place but at the same wanted to make their time together as special as it always is…..**

**Just as Tilly had finished making herself look nice for Jen she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she see's Jens name flash up on the screen…Smiling she diverts the call…as she does she can hear someone out side the door struggling with the keys..Tilly quickly sits on the arm of the sofa with a smile on her face….**

**As Jen enters the room she doesn't notice Tilly straight away she's to busy struggling with the mountain of Books in her hands…As she kicks the door closed at looks up she jumps…**

"**Oh god Tilly….you scared me. .She giggled…What are you doing here?**

**Oh that's nice…I travel all the way up here to surprise you and that's the greeting I get…I thought it would be a nice surprise. .Tilly joked…**

**Jen smiled "Im sorry…Its is a lovely surprise. She says dropping her books on the sofa.."Come here. She smiled waving Tilly over…Taking her in her arms…."it's a really nice surprise…She whispers and she kisses Tilly softly…**

"**Hello…She jokes..**

"**Helllllo..Tilly grins kissing Jen again…**

**As The two hug each other Tilly tightens her grip around Jens waist,. Nuzzling into her neck breathing her in…..**

"**I Missed you. She whispers…**

**Jen pulls away slightly stroking Tillys face…."Awwwwe I Missed you too….As she looked into Tillys eyes her smile faded.."Whats wrong? She frowned..**

**Tilly smiled shaking her head…Nothing…**

**Jen frowned moving Tillys hair from her eyes…"You sure? **

"**Yes Im sure….Now come here…Tilly giggled. .Pulling Jen back in for kiss…."Mmmmmmmmmmmm she moaned into Jens mouth….**

**Jen went along with Tilly she reciprocated very move Tilly laid on her….As Tilly began to kiss Jens neck Jen felt her tighten her grip once again…**

"**Tilly? What is it? What are you not telling me? Jen worried…There is something wrong…**

**Tilly shrugged Jens worry off…The only thing wrong is that your still in your clothes. And you've been home like 5 minutes…Sooooooooooo Tilly said seductively why don't we change that? As she started undoing Jens blouse…**

"**No! Jen snapped holding Tillys hands to stop her….Tilly I can see something's not right…You were off on the phone yesterday morning…and just then you hugged me like you needed it…not want it…You breathed me in….What is it?**

**Tilly didn't want to talk about what had happened right now…."We have plenty of time to talk…Lets go in there…she winked nodding towards the bedroom….**

**Jen moved away from Tilly completely…"Are you getting cold feet? Jen whispered. You know about us moving in together..?**

"**What? No! Tilly gasped moving closer to Jen….Jen that is the one thing I am defiantly sure off…I cant wait for you to be there with me….**

"**Then what is it? I can see it in your eyes….your sad about something…And don't tell me nothing because I texted Hayley asking if you was ok…. and she said you will be? So?**

**Tilly could see Jen wasn't messing around now…she wasn't going to be able to palm her off by seducing her…..**

"**Ok…Tilly swallowed…..You better sit down though…**

**Jen was curious now as to what Tilly was keeping from her…She took a seat on the sofa not moving her eyes off Tilly ….**

"**Ok..your right…something's not right…Tilly started…Taking Jens hand….Jen the other night when I went out with my Uni friends….well Sarah was there…She kinda invited herself….**

**Jen shifted in her seat…"Yeah? So?**

"**Well we were at the bar…And she felt sick….So naturally I offered to take her to the toilets….Tilly explained. Gently…**

**Jens facial expression stayed the same. She was studying Tillys face. She knew this story wasn't going to go well…But she sat in silence as Tilly spoke…**

**Well when we got there. I offered to get her some water.. but she begged me to stay with her…said something about not liking being alone when she's sick…So I went into the cubicle with her…she sat on the seat…started going on about how Uni was for living life and taking risks or something…Tilly said…**

**Jen pulled her hand from Tillys and stood up…."Are you going to tell me you kissed?…Jen muttered….**

"**What? Tilly frowned…**

"**Are you going to tell me you've cheated Tilly? Because I don't think I can take hearing it….Jen cried…**

**Tilly stood up "No Jen…god no…You are the most important thing in my life…I waited so long for you. .I'd never o that? I'd never do anything to ruin us….Ever.."Tilly protested stroking Jens cheek…Pulling her back to the sofa sitting her down….**

"**Jen…I didn't kiss Sarah….But she did Kiss me….**

"**I knew it…Jen moaned…I told you she was after you…but you wouldn't have it…**

**Jen just be quiet please..? Tilly begged. .This is hard enough to get out …**

**Jen stopped ranting. She didn't like Tillys tone of voice…**

**Tilly continued….She got really funny when I read your good night text…She started saying how I should live a little…Then she kissed me…I tried to push her away. But…..**

"**But ? Jen muttered…Knowing this was serious…**

**Tilly could feel her eyes fill up with tears…she takes a deep breath .."But I couldn't…She was drunk and to strong…**

"**Jen grabbed Tillys hand….What happened?**

**Tilly looked at her shaking her head…A tear fell from her eye….wiping it away she began again…**

"**She pinned me to the door. .Jen ..held my face so I couldn't move…Then she….Tilly stopped to clear her throat…She pushed her leg in between mine so I couldn't even try to move…she started Kissing my neck…Her hands jen…her hands were everywhere….Once they went up my top something took over me…I just found this strength and pushed her back on to the toilet seat…**

**Jen held her head in her hand…."Oh my god…she whimpered…**

"**When what?**

**Then I grabbed her by her face and warned her to stay away from me…And I left….she followed shouting that she hopes your be understanding about me cheating on you…By this time Tilly was wiping more and more tears off her cheeks….**

**Jen sat in silence for a few moments..Tily had blurted it our so fast she was trying to make sense of it in her head…**

"**Say something? Tilly whispered taking Jens hand again…**

**Jen shook her head and pulled Tilly into her….Holding her tightly…"Oh Tilly…Im so sorry…This is all my fault…She cried…kissing Tillys head…**

"**How is it your fault….Tilly asked…Jen it was no ones fault but Sarah's**

"**No Tilly I should have been there…If I didn't mess you around so much before we would have been there a long time ago…together…You being there alone….No one to help you…No one to protect you…Jen cried…getting angry at herself…**

**Jen stop this….It doesn't matter if you were there or not…You cant protect me….Tilly smiled…This is just something that happened and I have to learn from…You and Hayley are right ..I cant always see the good in people ..I have to be weary of them…And I will from now on..**

"**Tilly you have to report this…Jen told her…You have to call the police…**

"**No….Tilly snapped…**

"**Tilly? She cant do this…how do you know she wont harass you? Cause you trouble? Jen asked..**

"**Im sure she has the message.. Tilly giggled a little…Hayley sorted her out…**

"**What? Jen frowned…**

**Yep…Sarah tried to threaten me outside Uni yesterday.. Told me she was gonna tell you I've sleeping with her…And that I didn't want to cause her trouble…Hayley heard it all and gave her what for…She said it reminded her of when you came out at Collage and she took on some bullies. .Tilly smiled..**

**Jen crossed her arms and sat on the window ledge…So Hayley knew? **

"**She picked me up from the club…Tilly shrugged…**

**Jen shook her head and bit her lips…"So Hayley knew….and this happened what? Tuesday? And I find out now…! Not one of you thought to tell me…..? Jen sulked..**

**No Jen…Please don't be mad at Hayley….She told me I have to tell you or she will. She didn't want to keep anything from you…It was me…..Tilly said…**

"**Oh so you wasn't going to even tell me? My Girlfriend gets sexually assaulted in a night club toilet and you wasn't going to tell me? Jen was angry. She was hurt and sad that Tilly had to go through something like that ..yet to not had been there to comfort her was killing Jen….**

**Tilly could see this wasn't going well . She wasn't explaining very well…."No Jen….I just didn't want to tell you over the phone…How would that have gone down? Look at you now….? The last thing I wanted was for you to freak out ..That's why I came early. I wanted to tell you in person….**

**Jens frown eased…She couldn't be mad at Tilly..it wasn't her fault…She didn't ask for it…**

"**Tilly you have to call the police…Jen said shaking her head…trying to hold her tears in…**

"**No Jen…Look I just want to forget it…It luckily wasn't to serious…It didn't get out of hand…Tilly explained…**

**Of coarse it was serious…Jen moaned..Tilly how do you know she hasn't done this before? Or wont do it again…Seriously you need to report this…**

**Tilly took Jen's face in her hands…Look if I report it to the police and they go with it. If say it went to court. You know what these things are like. They will drag loads of things up…If they dig enough and find out about us?**

**Jen interrupted ..so what? People know now …**

**They know we are together…..Now…Tilly said…But what if they dig deep and find out we were seeing each other when I was your Student? No Jen…we cant go there…**

**Jen felt a tear roll down her cheek on to Tillys hand….This isn't right…People cant do these things…**

**Tilly wiped away Jens tears…I know…but look ..it happened and its over…If she harasses me then I will report her to Uni….I promise….**

**What can I do? Jen wept Holding Tillys waist…**

**Tilly smiled lifting Jen's chin so she can see those beautiful brown eyes….You don't need to do anything…just having you here is enough….All I want now is for you to Kiss me everywhere she did…Take away the horrible feel of her and replace it with the beautiful feel of you..Tilly smiled..…I want you to wrap your arms around me so I can forget what she did…I want you to make love to me so I can feel your beautiful body on mine….I….Tilly grinned and kissed Jen…want….another kiss…You to remind me just how amazing you make me feel…..**

**Jen could see Tilly was adamant she wasn't going to take this any further…Fighting her about it wasn't going to make her change her mind…She pulled Tilly in and hugged her so tightly…I love you so much….Soon as this next week is over…im never letting you go….**

**Tilly pulled out of the hug and Kisses Jen deeply…I cant wait…**


	126. Chapter 126

Jen and Tilly lay on the bed Kissing…Tilly had tried to heat things up many of times…But Jen held back…She was being gently with Tilly….Although Tilly had told her she was ok and that she wanted to forget about it…Jen still felt like things needed to go slow….

Tilly raised herself on to her elbows Leaning into Jen. .wrapping her leg over Jens body…As they continue Kissing Tilly begins to un button Jens blouse….As Tilly un buttoned enough to reveal Jens bra she started to Kiss Jen's Neck….And the top of her breast….Jen pulled her back onto her lips and wrapped Tillys arms around her neck…

Tilly could sense Jen was nervous about speeding things up and decided Jen wasn't getting a choice…She rolled Jen onto her back and straddled her…Sat on top of Jen..she smiled. As she finished Un doing Jens blouse…."You need to lose this" She grinned…This is far to treachery for my liking..Tilly joked. Leaning down to Kiss Jens stomach..Jen couldn't stop staring at Tilly….her eyes full of guilt …"C'mon…Take it off" Tilly told her…Jen leant up enough for Tilly to remove her shirt…As she did Jen led back down….Tilly removed her top as well and started caressing Jens stomach and arms…

Leaning over Jen placing her lips on hers…Kissing her deeply…pushing her tongue into Jen s mouth.. Tilly knew that if she got Jen a little hot she would relax….

Tilly began Kissing Jens neck which made Jen moan a little…As Tilly heard this she made her way down to Jens breasts..

Jen lightly stroked Tillys back…Running her fingers up and down…All the while still staring at Tilly….

As Tilly massaged Jens breast through her bra she sent Kisses all the away down to Jens stomach…Using her tongue to tease her a little…Jen usually flinched at this. .she was very ticklish ..but this time she didn't move…Tilly changed tactics and slide her hand up Jens skirt…stroking her thigh she lifted herself off Jen and knelt in-between her legs…Pulling Jens skirt off in one swoop…Smiling at the sight of her beautifulness…

She bit her bottom lip and grinned…Mmmmmmmmmmmm she moaned as she kissed Jens thigh…Placing her hand on Jens underwear…Jen lifted her leg placing her foot firmly on the bed…Tilly began to stroke Jen in between her legs ..by this point Jen would be all over her. .her hands would be teasing Tilly…She probably would have taking control by now…But Yet Jen just led there ..Letting Tilly do what she wanted to her…letting Tilly move at her own pace…

As Tilly continues to tease Jen in between her leg she looks up at Jen…

Straight away she could see the look in Jens eyes…She wasn't into it…She wasn't her usual sexual self…

Tilly stopped what she was doing and crept off the side of the bed sitting down …Jen sat up .."What? She asked..

"What? Tilly frowned…Are you serious?

Jen swung her legs of the bed and sat next to Tilly…She doesn't say anything she just takes Tillys hand…

Tilly pulls it away…

"Tilly please..Jen begs…

"Please what Jen? If you didn't want to have sex you should a just said…

"I did….Uh I do..Jen argued…

"Really? Tilly snapped. You got a funny way of showing it…

"Tilly please don't be like this…Come here…Jen asked holding her arms out…

Tilly shook her head…Im good….

Jen felt so bad about how she had made Tilly feel but she was scared…Scared that Tilly might not be ready and was just putting on a brave face….

"Tilly…look at me…..Please? Jen asked…I don't want you to think I don't want you. Because that couldn't be further from the truth…You know how much I love being intimate with you…Jen explained…

Im just afraid..

"What afraid to touch me? Tilly frowned..

Yes…Jen gasped…Tilly…Jen closed her eyes shaking her head…

I know you said your ok…but how can you be? Im afraid that if we make love then it might make you think about what happened and I would be devastated if my touching you caused that to happen….

Tilly was a mix of emotions she was confused to some extent but somehow understood what Jen meant….

Turning into Jen Tilly took her hands…

"Listen to me….Feeling you is …your touch….your kiss…Its everything to me…How could I ever feel anything but love and excitement….Your hands on me wont cause me to think of the other night…If anything it will heal me….

The thought of you being afraid to touch me haunts me more then anything…Tilly explained…

"You love me…I love you….Nothing else matters…

If I sit and play the victim and you treat me like im a victim then I become one….Don't I?

Jen sat and listened to Tilly…she looked at her …and smiled…Im sorry….She sulked..

I just want to protect you…I don't want you to ever hurt again…I caused enough of that …I hate the fact I wasn't there to comfort you…To stop it…And before you say it. .I know I cant be with you 24/7 or wrap you up in cotton wool….

I just to make sure….…Jen sighed heavily…

"You just want to make sure im safe and happy? Tilly asked raising her eyebrows..

Jen smiled and nodded…

"I am when im with you…Tilly winked…Pulling herself back on to the bed…

"How about you just lie here with me…We can do some hugging and spooning. .Tilly joked…

Jen knelt on the bed…I think I can manage a little more then that…she smiled.. Crawling over Tilly placing her lips firmly on hers….Gently lying herself on top of Tilly….

The two kissed slow as Jen whispered into Tillys ear….Where do you want me to kiss you?…Referring to Tillys earlier statement of kissing her everywhere Sarah did…Tilly knew that was what Jen meant…Tilly stroked up her neck. .showing Jen where she wanted her…Jen gently placed her lips on Tillys collar bone slowly making her way up to Tillys earlobe…As she made her way back down she used the tip of her tongue which made Tilly moan with pleasure…Jen made her way over to the other side….Repeating her actions….As Jen watched Tillys face she could see Tilly was in a pleasurable state…Jen's fears started to fade…Jen carefully parted Tillys legs so she could get closer. .Un buttoning the top of Tilly's jeans….Stroking the hem of her underwear….

She gently tugs at them…letting Tilly know she wants to remove them…Tilly took the hint and lifted her self up slightly so jen could pull them off….Jen got on to her knees pulling her skirt off throwing it on the floor as she lay back down on Tilly….

Jen was seducing Tilly just like she always did…But this time it was softer and more gently. There was no ripping each others clothes off or bra tricks…No playful biting…or digging nails in…

It was about making Tilly feel good about herself. .It was about Jen showing Tilly how beautiful she is…and how beautiful their love making is…

Jen worked Tillys body…Making Tilly moan with pleasure…Her breathing heavy and her body thrusting to Jen's touch…Tilly climaxes un beneath her as Jen loosens her grip on her….Jen rolled off Tilly and pulled her in close Holding her until she gains control…stroking her hair ..kissing her forehead…

They lie in each others arms just their panting filling the room…

Once the room falls silent…Tilly begins to giggle…

"What? Jen smiles….

Tilly shakes her head and kisses Jens chest…

"What? Jen laughs again….nudging Tilly….

"Nothing its ..just….Well that just reminded me of our first time….You were afraid then as well….

"Oh C'mon I think I had a right to be….Jen joked…It was your first time for god sake…

"I know….Tilly giggled. You were so gently. Every time I moaned you would stop and ask if im ok…

"yes…because it was your first time..Jen repeated laughing…

Tilly rolled on to her elbow…Thank you….

"For what? Jen frowned…

"For being you…Tilly smiled…For making me feel so amazing every time…

"Well….Jen smiled kissing Tilly…You are worth it…..Don't know about you but im hungry…

"Good job I cooked then …isn't it? Tilly smiled..

"You cooked? Jen frowned.. How ? I had nothing in?

"Yeah well I saw that ..I gathered its Liam's turn to shop…Tilly joked…

Jen nodded and rolled her eyes…

"I went and go a few bits in for you…And cooked my lady a good meal …after her hard day at work…I even got you yucky Red wine…..Plus I know I'd get you in the sack and we'd be hungry after….

Jen laughed "Oh god Im that easy…

Tilly laughed. .kissing Jen again…Not easy….Im just that that good at getting my way….C'mon on lets go eat…Tilly said jumping up through some clothes on…

"See this is why your such a good wife..Jen joked….


	127. Chapter 127

Dinner was a hit and the pair of them slumped onto the sofa…Jen had Tilly's favourite items of clothing on…An over sized Uni jumper and a small pair of shorts….

"You know I swear you only where that just to tease me"? Tilly pouts waving her finger ..

"Ohhhhhhhhh and why would I do that when I can have you so easily? Jen joked kissing Tilly..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly moaned leaning on to Jen…Is that so? She says playing with Jens hair…

Jen laughed Uh yeah" That is so….

Tilly pulled herself completely on to Jen….Well im pretty sure its I…who can have you when ever I like? All I have to do is…She trailed off whispering into Jen's ear…

"Jen gasped.."Oh my Matilda Evans? Does your mother know you talk like that?

Tilly giggled…."There's a lot of things my mother doesn't know…And for your sake that's a good thing…

"For my sake? Jen frowned…

Uh huh" Tilly replied biting her lip playing with Jens pendant….You see Miss Gilmore…If my parents would have found out how you took their nerdy well behaved "ONLY" child and seduced her the way you did…lure her into abandoned shacks and out of town beaches to have your wicked way with her….As Tilly continued jen lay underneath her smiling and rolling her eyes…

Not only having your wicked way but educating her on the birds and the Bees….Literally…

"Birds and Bees? Jen frowned…

"Birds and the Bees sound more appropriate then to say you took my virginity "Tilly nodded…

"Well Miss Evans. .firstly I did not seduce you…secondly it was you who found that shack and thirdly…The first time you and I were intimate it was you who took the lead and instigated it…In fact if I recall you never actually told me you were a virgin till after….

Tilly laughed loudly…Yeah but I was so good you were none the wiser…

Jen shook her head grabbing Tillys collar pulling her in for a kiss…"Shut up….She laughed…

The pair giggle underneath their kisses…"I love this" Tilly smiled….

"Me too" Jen nodded Kissing Tilly again ..this time wrapping her leg around Her..

"Don't mind me" Liam joked as he entered the flat…Causing Tilly to jump up and Jen to blush..

"Liam? Wow is that the time? Jen gasped…

"Yeah…he laughed…seems time as gotten away from you aye?…cant think why. He winked.. at Tilly…

"Shut up..Jen moaned throwing a pillow at him…

"Oi " he gasps…

Tilly laughs…Come on now children. Behave…Liam there's some food in the oven if your hungry…

"Awwwwe thanks…you been shopping Jen? He asked..

"Uh no…Jen snapped. Its your turn !….poor Tilly went and got some stuff in because you my dear brother always seem to forget when its your turn? Jen said sarcastically…

"Yeah well Tillys here aint she…So she's done this week I'll do next…And with a huge grin he headed into the kitchen to see what Tilly had made….

Jen shakes her head looking at Tilly who is laughing…

"Not funny" Jen moans..

"Is a little bit.." Tilly jokes holding her fingers together gesturing a little bit…

"Tilly this is amazing….thanks" Liam smiles lifting his plate….

"No problem " Tilly replies..

"So what are you girls doing tonight? Oh wait…do I want to know the answer? He joked…No I don't….He shudders..

Tilly giggles…and Jen frowns at him…

Well your be glad to know im gonna eat this , grab a shower and get out of your way….Liam explained..

"You don't have to do that" Tilly says.

"Yes he does" Jen butted in….

"NOOOOOOOO " Tilly says sternly…He doesn't…

"Thanks "Tilly" Liam says but ….im actually going out with dodger tonight…we're going to Liverpool so I wont be back tonight…That ok Jen? Liam joked…

"Yessssssssssssssss" Jen smiled. Which caused Tilly to tap her leg and shake her head…

As Liam is out of ear shot..Tilly looks over at Jen..

"What? Jen shrugs…

"Jen I don't want Liam feeling like he isn't welcome when I'm here….Tilly explains..

"Oh he's ok" Jen said…He knows im kidding…Stop worrying…And give me a Kiss….please?

Tilly squinted at Jen to show she disapproved of Jen's attitude…which In return made Jen laugh…

"Kiss…..she snapped tapping her own lips…

Tilly does as she was told and placed a small but lingering Kiss on Jens lips….

"So what are we going to actually do tonight? Tilly asked…

Jen shrugged "I don't know…What do you want to do?

"Well there's no point asking me? I just get accused of having a one track mind "Tilly jokes…So you choose…

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm "Jen moans thinking….Uh cinema?

Tilly shakes her head …

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm well we've had dinner…Jen stated.."The dog?

Tilly shakes her head…

Well we cant drive anywhere …I've had a drink …Jen groaned…

Sooooo what else?

Tilly shrugged…

Jen looks at her noticing a little smirk on her face…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm How about we get some more wine…A crappy DVD that none of us really want to watch. And make out on the sofa? Jen asked smiling raising her eyebrows…

Tilly looked at her for a moment…"Uh….if you want…Aint bothered ..She shrugged

Jen pushed her…No of coarse your not…She laughed rolling her eyes…

Later on in the evening Liam has left for his night out and Jen and Tilly head to the shop for wine …The two are arguing over what wine they are going to have…Jen is winding Tilly up over the red wine she wants.. Knowing Tilly hates red wine….

"We are not buying red wine" Tilly sulks….

"We are…Jen teases leaning in for a kiss…to which Tilly backs away from..

"Uh don't think that is going to get you your way Missy…Tilly tells her…I don't like red and you ? ..well your drink anything Tilly joked…so I'll compromise and we will have rose! Yes?

Jen pouted and pretended to sulk….

"You know what? Your becoming a right spoilt little brat." .Tilly joked seductively pulling Jen closer by her coat….Jen Giggled…Yeah…so is it working?

Tilly shook her head…Uh No! She smiled kissing Jen….for Tilly it felt amazing to be able to show how she was feeling towards Jen in public…No one took any notice….everyone knew…and no one cared…

The two stand by the wine fridge giggling and kissing…

"Uh excuse me"

Jen and Tilly pull away to see who was speaking to them…

"Uh Mr Kelleher? Jen gasped…Her jaw nearly hitting the floor…

"Miss Gilmore….Tilly….He nodded…May I ? He asked pointing to the wine…The two were in his way…

"Oh yes…Of coarse…sorry…Jen said moving out of his way….

Jen is stood wide eyes like a deer in head lights…She didn't actually confirm or deny she was seeing Tilly ….So Kelleher seeing with his own eyes was all the confirmation he needed….

As she chose his wine ..he looked at them both.."Well good night..

"Night" Tilly and Jen said in unison….

"Right so rose? Tilly asked ignoring what just happened…

Jens face said it all…Tilly could see Jen was freaked out by Kelleher seeing them together…

"Jen? Rose?

Uh yeah….Any…you choice…Jen smiled loosely ..

Back at the flat Jen puts the DVD on while Tilly pours the wine….They sit in silence as the noise of the film fills the room…

Tilly is watching Jen and she pretends to be watching the film…She is sat at the far end of the sofa with her body slightly turned away from Tilly…..

"Tilly grabs the remote pausing the film….Which at first Jen doesn't notice…

"Jen? Tilly whispers..

"Jen looks over at Tilly…..yeah…she swallows..

"You know when we agreed to get a film we. Also agreed that we would pretend to watch it and make out instead…Tilly joked…trying to lighten Jens mood..

"Sorry….jen sulks. I just got into the film…Jen told her…

"Really? Tilly frowned…Cause I actually paused it ages ago….

Jen spun around to look at the TV…"Oh

Its Kelleher isn't it? Tilly asked.. Him seeing us together like that?

Jen looked down at the floor. .sipping her wine…She wanted to say no…she wanted it not to matter…but deep down it did….he was still her boss…she sue to be Tilly's teacher…it was difficult for her…even though she isn't ashamed of her love for Tilly

"Tilly…Jen whispers…

"Its ok Jen! Tilly smiles taking Jens hand….don't feel bad for worrying

"Its not because im ashamed of you…Jen panicked…

Jen.! .Tilly laughed…I know that…Its ok…really! Look he's your boss…you were my teacher…it isn't like no ones very gonna wonder if we were together while I was at Collage is it?…

Jen smiled she was relieved Tilly understood why she was feeling a little out of sorts..

"I just don't want anything to ruin this for us….Jen moaned..

Tilly smiled…it wont…u have 6 more days there…just ride it out…he cant do anything its our word against his….

Jen nodded stroking her thumb over Tillys hand….

"Now…lets forget it…and start making out cause that film is boring..Tilly joked pulling Jen over to her side of the sofa…


	128. Chapter 128

Jen drops Tilly off at her parents on the way to work…

"So will I see you before you head out with the gang? Jen asks..

"Of coarse" Tilly laughs…Like im gonna go a whole day without seeing you…

While your at work im gonna spend sometime with the oldies and ill be at your when you get home…

"You don't have to rush back Tilly! Your mum and dad are probably dying to spend as much time with you as possible…Jen explained..

"And they will…Tilly smiled Kissing Jen….While your at work…

Jen rolled her eyes…

And listen…don't worry about Kelleher ok? It will be fine..Tilly smiled stroking the side of Jens face…

Jen nodded. Go…Go see your parents…

Tilly kissed her again and exited the car…See you later…she said blowing Jen a kiss….

Jen heads into Collage…trying her hardest to get into her class un noticed…

"Jen" Diane calls…

Diane? Jen smiles…

"You got a minute? Diane asks…

"Uh yeah just about" Jen tells her…

"Look Kelleher asked me about you and Tilly….

Jen's eyes widen.."What? She gasps…

Don't worry I told him It was rumours ..He seems to let it go" ..Diane explained. ".I just thought I'd let you know…

"Was this this morning" ? Jen frowned..

"No…it was when you handed in your notice….

"Oh…jen said deflated." .Well thanks Diane but it was a waste of your time…Kelleher saw me and Tilly last night….

"So…..Diane shrugged…You are allowed to talk to your old students…I wouldn't worry love…

Jen shook her head…"We weren't talking…we were messing around and Kissing…

"Oh…Diane frowned…..thinking for a few moments…"Well your leaving….so there is nothing he can do….Tilly isn't a student…

"Yeah but what if he starts digging…Diane there were rumours..Rememeber…?

"Yeah love…rumours….Unless you or Tilly tell him the truth he cant prove nothing…My advise to you is go and see him first….If you go to him then you wont have to worry every time the door goes will ya? Show him you have nothing to hide….

Jen studies Diane for a moment. ."You've changed your tune!

"Yeah well…..I admit I was wrong. .You and Tilly are made for each other and that young Girl knows exactly Whats she wants…You cant argue with that…Diane smiled….Go see him…..

Jen sat at her desk and took a deep breath….she looks up at the clock and its 10 minutes before classes start…Maybe if I go now…then I can use the bell as an excuse to get out of there…Jen thought…

"Come In" Kelleher calls out..

Jen takes a deep breath out and enters the room. ."Can I have a word?

"Agh Miss Gilmore…Come take a seat….He says…

Jen sits down and starts to fiddle with her hands…"Look Mr Kelleher…Ummm…about last night…I ..um

"Miss Gilmore…What you do in your private life is no concern of mine…..Tilly Evans isn't and hasn't been a student her for a long time…I cant say it didn't surprise me…but…..You seem like a very level headed young lady. .and I know what an amazing teacher you are….I'd hope that you wouldn't have been stupid enough to have had that kind of relationship with Miss Evans while she was here?…..How ever? It would be a bit late now wouldn't it…..?

Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing…Mr Kelleher wasn't anything like she had imagined…She expected to have to go into his room and explain and grovel. Beg even. Yet nothing…Why?

Clearing her throat she smiled…Well im glad we cleared that up….

Kelleher nodded…Yeah…Oh while you're here..? There you go…He smiled..

"Whats this? Jen asked…

"You reference…And I can honestly say it was one I enjoyed writing. But at the same time wish I wasn't. You have been a great member of my staff and I am sorry to see you go…..I wish you well in your future…

Jen shook her head taking the letter…Mr Kelleher. I really appreciate all the opportunities you have giving me…And I've enjoyed being here…Thank you…

Jen left the office with a big Grin on her face…Pulling her phone out quickly….

"Panic over…Kelleher was cool…

See you later xx J

She thought she better let Tilly know she had sorted things out…She knew Tilly would be worrying about her all day….

"Ok Ok…quiet down please..Jen called out to her class…

"Maddie…Put your phone away please…

But Miss Im just texting my ginger friend…"Maddie smirked..

"That's very nice. But im sure your friend will understand you are in a class…Text her after. Please…

"Maddie laughed putting her phone away…

Tilly is sat telling her Mum all about her move…She was so wrapped up in everything that had happened since Jen went home that she barely had time to tell her parents of her move….

She decided she wouldn't tell them about Sarah…It wasn't the kind of thing she wanted them to know…she knew they didn't really want her Living in London and this would make it worse…

"Wow it must be the real deal if you are moving in together? Pete states…

"It is Daddy…Tilly smiles ..Pinching his toast…

"So Jen has actually given up her job to move to be with you? Carol asked…

Tilly nodded..Yeah she's gonna help Run Hayley's Art shop and apply for teaching jobs in the mean time…

"And you don't think its to soon? Pete added..

Dad..? Look it isn't to soon…Jen and I know what we want…it's a nightmare use both travelling up and down the country every weekend just so we can see each other…Plus that little flat I had was a dump!

Hayley's place is massive and in a nice safer area…Jen's Mum lives close I'll be much happier and so will you guys. .And you can come visit and stay over…So that's a bonus…

"Ohh London and your Dads credit card sounds good to me…Carol laughed…Along with Tilly..

"Uh I don't think so…Pete piped up…Well love I'm not gonna sit here and badger on about what I think because you have your own mind and you're a stubborn one so if its what you want…? Well…

Tilly hugged her Dad…Your so good to meeeeeee….

"Yeah push over you mean.." Pete joked sipping His tea…So how long we got you for? Or are you off again..?

Tilly shrugged. .Nah Im here all day….And I'm going out with Maddie and that tonight…

"What? You mean your gonna leave Miss Gilmore's side for more then an Hour…Ohhhh Tilly you ok? Pete mocked feeling Tillys head for a temperature…

"Dad…Tilly moaned pushing his hand away….Actually. Yes I am…Jen is at work now. I'll see her for an hour or so later then I'm going to Chez Chez with my friends…

And Dad.? Please call her Jen…And not Miss Gilmore. Its weird…

Carol laughs. Well love you should catch up with your friends. .they Miss you like we do…

Tilly smiled stroking her Mums hand…

"Well you can visit me when ever you like soon…She smiled…

"Well if your off out tonight….your been hangover tomorrow then go back Sunday? So is this the last we see of you this weekend? Pete moaned…

Tilly looked at her Dad…Ummm ..well…

"Well nothing…If your as serious with Mis…..Jen as you say you are then we need to spend more time with her…so you and her can come here for your Sunday tea…Pete told her…

"Oh Dad…..Tilly muttered..

"No Oh Dad…your coming….both of you…

Tilly nodded…holding her hands up…"Ok…Ok Jen and I will come for dinner…Early though. My trains at 3.….

Jen is clearing up her classroom after her last students leave…."Miss Gilmore?

"Yes Maddie?

Tilly is still coming out tonight isn't she? I mean she hasn't changed her mind? Maddie worried…

Jen smiled…She defiantly hasn't changed her mind…She will be there…

Maddie grinned thanks…I know you had some input in getting her to make an effort…

Jen shook her head. No I didn't…I just reminded her of what and who are important…

Maddie smiled and walked away..

"Uh Maddie" Jen called. You will make sure Tilly has good time wont you…Don't let her leave to early…

"Yeah coarse..Maddie frowned. Is everything ok?

Jen nodded "Yeah coarse it is. I just really want her to spend some time with you guys and enjoy herself…

"Well I will make sure she has a good night….Maddie winked and left…..

Tilly leaves her house and heads back to Jen's flat. As she walks along the road she jumps at the sound of a car horn..

"Going my way?

Tilly smiles…"Well that all depends?

"Oh? Jen smiles…

"If you're a stranger? My parents always taught me not to get into strangers cars….

Jen nodded…Good parenting. But you kinda already made that mistake a long time ago when you got in my car and we went to the beach….

"Oh yeah….Oh well Tilly winked. Running round to the passengers side…

"Hello…She grinned Kissing Jen…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm you taste nice…Jen smiled…

So good day?

"Yeah it was nice…Just the 3 of us hanging out…My Mum and me mainly winding Dad up….

Jen laughed poor Pete…

He's use to it…"Tilly shrugged..

"You know I really like your parents…Then are so nice. And idolise you…it's a nice thing to see…Jen tells Tilly…

"Oh well that's good that you said that" Tilly says screwing her face up….Cause we're going to dinner on Sunday…

"What? Jen gasped..

"Yep…Daddy says you …well we have to go…There was no arguing with him….

Oooohhh" Jen moaned..im really not good that the parent thing….

"Your be fine..Hes met you know you will probably get a hello and that's about it…"Pleaseeee I really don't want to have to tell him we cant go?

"Ok….Jen rolled her eyes…But you have to make it worth my while…

"Tut disgusting…Tilly joked…

"Says you? Jen laughed…

"Well we could go home and I can make it worth your while now…Tilly swoons..

"Uh no….Your going to get ready to go out and I have a mountain of marking to do…Jen tells her sternly…

"Well that's not gonna take that long is it…?

"Tilly….Jen said..

"Okkkkkkkkkkk…Tilly laughed…Things are gonna have to change when we move in together..Im not having any of this from you then? Tilly sulks jokingly..

Jen laughs loudly.."Oh my god…Have you heard yourself….You are actually worse the Hayley…

Tilly giggled…Oh well….she shrugged…

Once in the flat Jen is sorting out her marking for the long night ahead.."I will not miss this…She tells Tilly…

"I bet" And here's us thinking you teachers had it easy…Tilly winks

"As if "Jen says rolling her eyes..

Tilly wraps her arms around Jens waist…"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ?

"No! Jen says…

You don't even know what I was going to say? Tilly frowned..

"Oh I can only imagine…If it involves us going into the bedroom then Noooooooooo Jen laughs…

"Ok fine….

"Tilly? Your going out soon.. Maddie will be here for you…You have to be ready..Jen explains..

"Ok Ok I get the message..Tilly's going out…Tilly jokes..

Jen laughs as she watches Tilly head into the bathroom….

A few minutes later Tilly is back..

"That was a quick shower? Jen mentioned…

"I haven't been in there yet..Tilly explained…

"Oh…

"Yeah I was thinking about what you said…you know? About not having time to go into the bedroom….

Jen stared at Tilly folding her arms…"Yeah?

"Well I had an idea…Tilly swooned walking over to Jen wrapping her arms around her neck…

"Go on! Jen frowned..

"Well if you come in the shower. .She said biting her bottom lip…then I could repay you for the parents dinner annnnnnd you can send me out a happy girl? What do you say? Tilly grinned Kissing Jen

"Am I ever gonna get any peace? Jen asked…

Nope…Tilly joked..

"Fine….I'll come in the shower…but….That is it. When you get out you get ready deal? Jen asked holding her hand out for Tilly to shake..

Tilly laughed taking Jens hand…deal….Now get….She joked smacking Jens behind….


	129. Chapter 129

Jen is in the living area setting up for her night of essays and wine when Tilly comes out of the bedroom…

"Wow! Jen gasps…Tilly….she smiles biting her bottom lip…her eyes wondering all over Tillys body…

"You look absolutely amazing…

Tilly grinned "really? This dress isn't to much?

Jen shook her head…Not for me…I think you look beautiful…In fact I'm not sure I want you to go out alone looking like that. She giggles…

Tilly laughed ..Oh stop it you…

Come here" ..Jen called her over…Placing her hands on Tilly's face Kissing her deeply…Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moaned…

"Bet you would of let me take you to the bedroom if I wore this earlier huh? Tilly joked..

"Oh you bet your life on it" Jen laughed Kissing her again…

"Why don't you come out? Tilly asked..

"Me? Jen gasped. No

"Why not? Cmon..the guys wont mind…Tilly told her..

Jen stroked Tillys hair…Its nice you want me there…but its your night. You and your friends..

"I know…But. I want you to come…I don't want to leave you …Tilly frowned playing with Jens hair…

"Tilly….? Look I have so many books to mark…and if I do it tonight then we have the rest of the weekend to do nothing…Jen explained..

I know ..but " well I don't really want to go without you. .Tilly sulked..

Jen smiled…C'mon.. its only for a few hours…

Maybe I can cancel? Tilly shrugged..

No….No way Tilly. !.Jen stood her ground…Your friends are looking forward to seeing you. Your not letting them down because of me…

Its not because of you..Tilly protested. Its me. I want to stay with you. Or I want you to come….

Jen sighed…Look I don't mean to be mean but I really don't want to go out clubbing with your friend. Sinead? Jen frowned…I would seriously rather sit and do this. She explained pointing to the school books…

Tilly just stood there looking at Jen…

"Look…I actually am quite looking forward to you coming home to me later…Getting into bed cuddling up to me….You need this…You need to be around good friends…

As Jen was explaining screams of Tillys name were coming from outside..

"Tilly…. ..Get you ass out her…they called..

"Please go? Jen begged. And have a really good night. Lets your hair down. Be ""THAT" Tilly again..

Tilly nods and laughs at her friends calling her still….

"Ok…Ok but I am gonna be counting down the hours till I can come home. She smiles Kissing Jen..

"Uh yeah about that….I don't want you home any earlier then 1-2 am…Do you understand?

"Uh…Tilly gasped…

"I mean it"Jen smiles…Now give me a kiss and tell me take another good look at you..

Tilly twirled around then kissed Jen…

"You really wear that dress? Jen swooned….Stroking Tilly behind…

"Smmmmh….Tilly laughed under her breath Kissing Jen again entering her mouth using her tongue..

"Tillllllllly….Tillllllllllly…They called again.,.

"Uh I think you need to go? Jen giggled..

"Yup…So I'll see you later..Tilly smiles kissing Jen again..

"You defiantly will "Jen winked…

As Tilly opens the door she turns to Jen.."Hey….I love you…

Jen smiled back. I love you too…Now "Goooooo jen pointed to the door…

As Tilly left the flat Jen heads to the window to see Tilly run into her friends arms. .As they hug her and cheer…Jen can see the huge smile on Tillys face….

The site of Tilly looking so happy makes Jen smile…"Have a good time my darling. She says quietly. Turning to look at her work load…"I know I will….She frowns..

Tilly's nights in full swing and the drinks are flowing nicely…Sinead and Ruby have already hit the dance floor…Maddie is as usual flirting with Callum and the boys are sat eyeing up the female clubbers that walk past…this causing Sinead to give Bart the evil eye…

Tilly and Esther are stood at the bar laughing at Bart pretending to be all innocent..

"So things are really working out for you and Jen huh? Esther asks.

Tilly nods sipping her drink.."Yeah…yeah they really are….Esther…she's ..well she is amazing,

"Well im really glad things are different for you this time round…Lets hope they stay that way…I'd hate for you8 to be hurt again! Esther explained ..remembering the mess Tilly was in before…

Tilly shook her head…No its different this time Es…it really is…She is as much in love with me as I am her…She's moving to London next weekend to be with me…..

"Wow really? Esther gasps…

Tilly laughs at Esther's shocked face…Yes really…she's handed in her resignation at Collage already…We're moving in to her friends flat while she's abroad…"We're crazy about each other Es….Tilly smiled…This isn't no longer something we have to hide…She isn't my Teacher any more…My age isn't an issue….we are just to women madly in love…..

Esther smiled at Tilly…She had always had feelings for Tilly from the first time they kissed but she knew their friendship was more important….She only ever wanted to see Tilly happy….And if Jen was the reason why Tilly looked so glowing and full of Life then Esther was behind them all the way…

"Well my friend in that case…I wish you both a world of happiness….Esther said holding her arms out to hug Tilly…

"Tilly grinned embracing her friend…"Awwwwe thanks Es….You know don't tell Mads but I actually miss you the most….

Esther laughed Natuarally..she joked…C'mon lets join them lot on the dance floor and make idiots of yourselves…

"You are on…Tilly smiled. Lets just get a drink first….

As Tilly waits for Ash to serve her…she pulls her phone out and texts Jen….

"Are you Missing me? Xx T

Jen smiles at her phone….Tilly had only been gone 2 hours and she was already letting Jen know she is thinking of her….

"Im always Missing you

Now bog off and enjoy your night ;0)

Xxxx J

Jen giggled at her reply placing her phone back down returning to her Books….She knew while she was looking for Teaching Jobs she would miss it but the constant coarse work marking was something she was looking forward to leaving behind…

Tilly laughs at Jen's reply ..sending her some kisses back she headed over to join her friends…

Maddie by now had been annoyed at Callum's rejection yet again she had now joined them on the dance floor…Putting on her "Im not bothered face.."

"Tills im so glad you're here" She smiles Hugging her ginger friend..

"Me too…Tilly smiles. You ok? She asks Nodding toward Callum….

"Yep…he can get lost now….He isn't all that anyways sweetie…Nope im done..Im going to head to Uni free single and ready to mingle….Maddie joked…

"Un like you aye?…She winked…Nearly Married and all that!

Tilly giggled…Well the free life appeals to you Mads…To me….Tilly explains wrapping her arm around Maddie's neck….To me…I couldn't think of anything better then coming home to Jen every night…

"Oh god Tills…You are seriously sickening babes…Maddie laughed…

"I don't care…Tilly laughed..

Good for you" Maddie nodded…C'mon Sambuca time…..She shouted to everyone's delight. The whole gang headed to the bar to order shots…Maddie was buying of coarse…

"Only one for me guys. .Tilly begged…

Lightweight ! They all called out…

Tilly laughed…no ..I just don't want to be to drunk….

"Oh yeahhhhh "Neil joked nudging Tilly…Want to be sober for when you get home huh? …Give Miss Gilmore something to help her sleep…

Tilly rolled her eyes.."Neil….she moaned jokingly slapping him across the head…"No actually..im not good with the morning after ..you all know that…

"Yeah well Matilda…You don't get the luxury of deciding that for yourself tonight…You have been gone way to long and tonight…we my ginger friend are getting smashed…Bart explained. Pouring Tilly more spirits….

"Really guys…Tilly said shaking her head…

Tilly

Tilly

Tilly…they all clapped…

Tilly sighed heavily…."Ok fine…She smiled sinking the 3 shots that sat in front of her…."Yuk..she winced as she swallowed the last….Feeling the burn rush through her chest..

The gang all cheered for her…Maddie ordering more….

"Mads seriously…I cant do anymore" Tilly protested…

"Jen tell you off for getting drunk huh? Maddie joked….

"No! As if…Tilly frowned…I just don't like the feeling of being drunk…And any more of them im gonna be ill…..

"Ok well Cocktails then? Maddie asked…

"Cocktails I can do….Tilly smiled shaking Maddie's hand in agreement..

12pm and Jen has finally finished her marking. As she packs away she hears the door go…

"Hope that's not Tilly "She thinks to herself heading back into the front room to see…

"Oh Liam….She smiles…I didn't except you home this early…

"Yeah The boys have gone to Chez Chez. .I aint feeling it….He explained…

"Oh…Jen frowned..

"You alone? Liam asked..

Jen nodded…Yeah..Tilly's gone out with her friends…

Liam raised his eye brows and was slightly shocked..

"What? Jen smiled

"Nothing. .just surprised you two are practically joined at the hip when she's here..

Jen laughed.. Well not tonight..

"How come you didn't go with her then? Liam asked

Jen rolled her eyes and frowned.. "Liam…..I maybe in love with Tilly but her friends? Well lets just say I couldn't think of anything worse….You do remember what it was like living with Sinead don't you?

Liam laughed…"Yeah point taken….

"Anyways…Tilly has sort of distanced herself from them lately and I don't want her too…I don't want them thinking It was my doing….She needs her friends…So tonight was needed…Even if I did practically have to throw her out. .Jen giggled

Tilly pops to the toilets to cool off…her head is feeling slightly heavy…she has had to much to drink…Bart forcing more shots down her wasn't a good move….taking deep breaths to try keep the alcohol down….Tilly looks in the mirror.. Her make up has practically been wiped away from her sweating on the dance floor. And her face looks pale…

"You ok love? Mitzeee asks as she picks up the empty glasses…

"Uh yeah..Tilly smiled..Im fine…just think maybe its home time…she says checking the time on her phone. It was 2,15am

Mitzeee laughed under her breath…I hear ya kid…

As Tilly heads back to the gang…Maddie passes her yet another Cocktail….

"Mads I cant…seriously..Im done…Tilly protests…

"Tills…you only live once…Loosen up…Maddie moans

Tilly can feel the alcohol resting on top of her stomach…one more drink is likely to send her on a trip back to the toilets…

"Seriously Mads…Im done…

Maddie pouted at her…"I had a feeling you were gonna say that. She smiled pulling out a bottle of water from her back pocket…

Tilly smiled taking the water…"You know me so well…

"Of coarse…Maddie smiled C'mon I'll walk you home….

As Tilly said her goodbyes the rest of the gang decide to call it a night as well….

The boys were all crashing at Neil's and the girls at Sinead's….Once they are all outside. .Ruby begins to feel sick.."Guys I think I'm gonna hurl. She cries..

"Light weight….the boys laugh at her as she hovers over the bench being sick..

Tilly had felt exactly the same as Ruby. The air had hit her like a tone of bricks. She felt dizzy and kept swallowing hard to keep the nausea at bay. There was no what she was going to let the boys tease her like they are Ruby…standing over her laughing and mocking her sickness noises…

As the Gang stand around waiting for Ruby to finish..Tilly says farewell. The need for bed was growing by the second…

"Wait. Neil calls…."So these are being boring I guess its party back at yours Tils?

Tilly frowned…Oh yeah..Jen would love that! Her students gate crashing her flat…Tilly shook her head and laughed…

"I wasn't talking everyone Tills…

"Nope..Im quite happy it just being me. You and Sexy Gilmore…I don't even mind getting in the middle. Neil joked…

Neil…Im gonna slap you so hard.. Tilly laughed…

"Hey cant blame a guy for trying…Neil said…

"No you cant….But the answer is 100% No…..Tilly winked…

Maddie walked Tilly to the front of Jen's building..

"Tonight's been a blast Tills….Can we not leave it so long next time? Maddie asks…

Absolutely! Tilly smiled…I had a great night ..And I promise to make more of an effort..

"You better….Maddie warned…Come one lets hug it out so you can get inside…

The two friends hug and Tilly waves at the rest…Who all say goodbye rather loudly.

.

The noise from the Teens wake Jen….She lay in bed listening to them shouting and laughing…

As the noise falls into silence she can hear a commotion outside her flat in the hall way…She assumes its Tilly ..

Tilly has made it to the front door. .her vision is slightly blurry so it takes a while for her to open the door…Struggling with the Keys….

Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh She says to herself…

Jen lies in bed debating if she should go help Tilly…as she pulls the blanket back she hears Tilly come crashing through the door…

"Shit" Tilly moans after hitting herself into the door frame…

"Shhh" Tilly says again. Your wake Jen….

Jen sits listening for a second…..

"Be quiet…Shut the door quietly…Tilly is saying..

Jen is slightly confused…Had Tilly brought someone back to the flat.? Maybe Maddie? Jen thought. She decided she wouldn't get up to investigate..

As she wait for Tilly she can hear Tilly talking again…

"Take your shoes off but shhh…Jen is in bed….Tilly mutters…

Just then the bedroom door opens…And Tilly creeps in on her tip toes…very loudly…the more she tries to be quiet the louder she is…As she sits on the bed she leaves the door open a little so Jen can see her face…

"Shhh! Tilly whispers….Taking a deep breath…As she tries to pull her tights off she moans…"Tights be quiet…shhh….

Jen holds her hand over her mouth to stop her laughing loudly. .She realised Tilly hadn't let a friend crash the night ..she was in fact talking to herself…Telling herself to be quiet..

Jen watches Tilly trying to undress herself….She is struggling to hold her laughter in….The sight of a usually very sensible Tilly being so drunk was to Jen highly amusing…

Tilly eventually gets her tights off….Sighing heavily…

"Im so drunk…She says ….with another deep sigh…

She tries to lift her top…but doesn't succeed…She tries again but hasn't got the strength…Oh..she moans. I cant….

Jen cant take it no more…her urge to laugh over takes her…and she giggles…causing Tilly to turn and look at her…

"Sorry….did I wake you? Tilly frowns..

Jen shakes her head…No…..I've been led her watching you…Jen laughs…Drunk are we?

Tilly sighs again…Its not funny…Im drunk….I don't like this…she pouts…Wait are you laughing at me?

Jen takes pity on her…Awwwwwwwwww Tilly….she mocks…Do you feel sick?

Tilly nodded her head so heavy her chin is resting on her chest…

"I cant get my top off. She sulks…Trying again

Jen laughs again crawling out of bed…

"Come here…She smiles…Pulling Tillys top over her head…Undoing her bra sliding her arms out of it…

Jen grabs a vest top out of Tillys bag and puts it on her…

Better? She asks..

Tilly shakes her head…Leaning her head into Jen's stomach…Jen strokes Tillys hair…

"Do you want some water? Jen asks…Now feeling sorry for Tilly rather then laughing at her….

Tilly wraps her arms around Jen's waist feeling her behind…

"Jen…?

"Yeah?

I don't like being drunk" Tilly sulks…

"I know you don't…Jen smiles…Lets get you into bed?

As Jen lays Tilly down she removes her skirt tucking her into the blankets…Glass of water and a bowl for you I think" Jen whispers…

"No…Tilly protests holding Jen's arm…Don't leave me…

"I'll be back..Jen tells her…Im just going to get something's to help you feel better…

Jen rushes to the kitchen grabbing a bowl Just in case Tilly is going to be sick…A glass of water and some head ache pills for when she wakes in the morning….

As she heads back into the room she cant help but smile…Tilly was gonna suffer tomorrow….she was going to need some TLC….

As Jen gets into bed the smell of Alcohol hits her…

"Wow..Tilly….You stink! Jen jokes..

Ooooooooooooo Tilly sulks…Im sorry…

Jen laughs. Its ok…Im sure I can put up with it…

"Cuddle me then? Tilly asks….Moving closer towards Jen…

"Uh..yeah by all means..Jen says holding Tilly back…But you need to turn the other way and I'll cuddle into you….

"Ooooooooooo why? Tilly moans..

"Because…Jen explains…You stink…She says with a giggle..

Tilly pretends to cry…Jen….my head hurts ..take it away..

Awww if only I could" Jen smiles…Cuddling Tilly from behind.

"Your going to feel so bad in the morning" Jen tells her…

"I know.. Tilly sulks. Will you look after me?

Mmmmm Im not sure….It is self inflicted after all….Jen mocks..

Jeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Tilly cries..

"Ok….Ok..tomorrow I'll Take care of you…Jen agrees wrapping her arms around Tilly…

"But for now…Get some sleep ok?

"Orrr we could …Tilly smiles…Pulling Jen's hands over her breast…

"Uh I don't think so Missy! Jen warns…

"Why not? It might help me to feel better…Tilly says

"Tilly there is no way im having sex with you when your this drunk. .Jen laughs

"That's just mean" Tilly moans…

Jen rolls her eyes and smiles .."Firstly?….You probably couldn't even do it. .your that drunk…

Secondly? Your likely to kill me with the amount of alcohol your breathing out. And Thirdly? Im not risking you being sick over me…Sooooooooooo you are out of luck…You need to go to sleep…

"What about the morning? Tilly asks…

Smmmmh! Well if you behave now and do as I say…Then in the morning I'll give you the 3 hangover cures…

"Which are? Tilly asks…

"Coffee

"Breakfast

"And exercise…Jen laughs…

Im liking that " Tilly jokes pulling Jens arms closer to her…With a deep breath…

"Sleep now though? Yes? Jen asks..

Tilly nodded with a little groan…

A few minutes of silence Jen assumes Tilly has nodded off. She closes her own eyes only to be disturbed..

"Jen?

"Yeah?

"I love you….

"I love you to Tilly….

"Jen?

"Yes Tilly?

I really love you…

Jen smiles. I really love you too…Now go to sleep….

A few seconds later…

"Jen?

Jen takes a deep breath…"Yes Tilly.?

Me and you are for keeps you know.?.

"I know Tilly….

Jen?

Jen.?

"yessssssssssss Tilly…Jen laughs…this is typical drunk Hayley behaviour…Hayley would keep Jen awake all night just talking about random stuff….Now it was Tilly doing it…

"Can I have a kiss goodnight please.? Tilly asks…

Jen kisses her shoulder…there!

"No not like that.. Tilly moans…a proper one…..please?…..

Jen frowns…

"Do I have too? You really do smell….she laughs..

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Tilly sulks…Help me brush my teeth then?

"Tut im sure I can put up with it….just for you…Come here..Jen moaned leaning up meet Tillys face…

She leans in and places a small kiss on Tilly lips….

"No…Tilly sulks ..A proper one…

That was a proper one! Jen tells her…

No! one like this" Tilly smiles. Pulling Jen down taking her bottom lip in-between her own….Mmmmmmmmmmmm" She moans…Forcing her tongue into Jen's mouth…Jen reciprocating Adding her's to tease Tillys…As Tilly deepens the Kiss Jen pulls away.."That's it….She laughs…Now its sleep time…

Tilly mumbled in disagreement…

Jen? Do I smell that bad? She asked..

Jen laughed…"Yeah but I love you so I'll put up with it…

Tilly kissed Jens hand…

A few minutes past and Jen feels herself falling a sleep…

"Jen?

Jen opened her eyes….Is Tilly serious"? she thought..

"Yes Tilly….

Im so glad I came home to you tonight….

I am too Tilly! ..Jen smiled..

And Jen?

Jen shook her head…"Yes Tilly…

I cant wait till we live together…

"Me too Tilly…Go to sleep now…..Jen begged…

"Jen?

Oh my god…Yessssssss Tilly. Jen laughed…

Tilly laughed she knew she had been going on and it made her laugh at Jens reaction…

Nothing" …Go to sleep?

Jen nudged her…Im trying you're the one keeping me awake…

Tilly laughed…Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh then…

Jen pulled Tilly in closer kissing her neck…You drunken mess….She laughed…

A few minutes later Jen can hear Tilly making little noises and her breathing a little heavier…

"Tilly?

There was no answer…Tilly had finally fell a sleep…

"Thank god…Jen smiled Kissing the back of Tilly's head…Goodnight angel.…She whispered as she closed her eyes..…

Both drift off to sleep wrapped tightly in each other arms…


	130. Chapter 130

Jen woke up early firstly checking on Tilly who was sound asleep.. The water had gone which meant Tilly had woke in the night….

Usually Jen would smile and take in the beauty of Tilly as she slept but this Morning was different…Tilly looked pale and ill….her make up had ran down her face …Jen couldn't help but Laugh.."Awww poor you." She whispered as she got out of bed quietly…she didn't want Tilly to wake just yet…The longer she slept the better she would feel…

As Jen heads into the Kitchen Liam is up and dressed.. "Your up early..? She says..

"Yeah gonna go for a run….need some energy for later…Dodger is planning a lads session this afternoon" he smiles..

"Oh..Um mind if I come with you? Jen asks

"No coarse not. But what about Tilly?

Jen laughs.."Oh I think she will be sleeping for a while yet…

Liam laughed. .Over done it did she?

You could say that…Jen smiled. .I'll just chuck some clothes on….

Liam and Jen run for about 3 miles…Then stop for a rest…"I didn't expect you to keep up sis. He laughed..

Jen shoved him." what you trying to say?

Well I haven't seen you exercise once since I been here….Liam said stretching his legs…

"Well I must be naturally fit then…HA..Jen joked….

Yeah or your getting your exercise in other ways…Liam laughed with a wink….

"Jen frowned…

"I do sleep in the room across the hall…He cringed…

Jen blushed…"Uh is this really a sister/brother conversation?

"No it isn't…And its not something a big brother should be hearing either….Liam spat…

"Oh shut up …Jen laughed running ahead of him….

Liam heads to the gym for a swim while Jen ops to head back to check on Tilly…

The flat is silent so she assumes Tillys still sleeping…Jen hops into the shower to freshen up after her run…The cool water felt good on her hot skin…Jen enjoyed running. .her and Liam use to run together a lot in the past but since she started at Hollyoaks sixth form she had kinda let her fitness take a back seat…"Well excluding the work outs Tilly inflicts on her….

As Jen creeps back in to the bedroom she leans over Tilly to check she is ok…Her breathing still heavy…

Jen slowly moves around the room getting dressed and fixing her hair into a scruffy ponytail and not bothering with make up…From the state of Tilly last night she didn't think they would be doing much today….

As she finishes up Tilly begins to groan….It sounds painful…Jen smiles and goes to get Tilly more water. No doubt her throat will feel like sand paper and her head like she's been hit with a brick…

Jen? Tilly calls out…

"Im here… Jen answers placing the water down and sitting beside Tilly…

"Is it a silly question to ask how your feeling? Jen laughs under her breath…

Tilly rolls over to face Jen…not saying anything she groans and places her arm over Jen's lap

Jen holds her hand and strokes her hair out of her face…You need to take this pain killers…

Tilly shook her head. .Im to scared to lift my head off the pillow. .she mutters with a giggle…

"Well Miss Evans…It isn't going to get no better until you take them so if I were you….I'd risk it. .Jen said …holding the water and Pills…C'mon…

Tilly moans heavily as she raises herself into the sitting position…Her eyes closed…she hold her hand out for the medication…

Jen smiles and shakes her head….Placing the pills in her hand then the water…

The coolness of the water hit's the back of Tilly throat…it makes her feel slightly better …She drinks the whole glass .."That felt amazing" She joked…

Yes well dry throat isn't usually the nicest feeling in the world. Now all you have to do is sort the stench of stale alcohol out..Jen laughed..

Tilly opened one eye and looked at her …"Is it really that bad?

"Worse this morning! Jen tells her…

"No chance of a kiss then? Tilly jokes..Jen shakes her head…And wrinkles up her nose…

Didn't think so "Tilly rolls her eyes..

Tilly braves the pain and opens both her eyes…"Uh why are you dressed so early?

Jen giggled. .Tilly while you have been in your drunken coma I have been for a run with Liam, showered and dressed…

Tilly gasped" Uh you've left me?

Yh for all of an hour" Jen mocks…

"Well your not meant to go for a work out when you have all the equipment you need…Right here….Tilly says seductively as she shuffles closer to Jen..

Jen jumps up…not so fast…I'm going to make you some breakfast and your going to get in the shower and brush your teeth…. Like maybe twice...Jen laughs…

Tilly grabs hold of Jen's arm pulling her on to the bed..Jen hit's the bed with a yelp…Tilly?

Im…getting a bit fed up with you keep picking on me because I smell like a sewer..Tilly joked as she climbs on top of Jen…Jen wriggling to get away. But Tilly over powers her…"Say your sorry?

Jen shook her head. No way…

Tilly begins to Tickle Jen….Say your sorry for picking on me?

Jen is laughing No ..im not picking on you. it's the truth…

Tilly giggles. If you don't say your sorry then I'll kiss you…

Jen bit her lip with a smile…I wont be blackmailed…Its not my fault you cant handle the truth…

Tilly gasped that's it…She pins Jens hands over her head and leans down to kiss her…

Jen moves her face from side to side so Tilly can't catch her…No….No…Tilly kisses Jens neck. Biting her….Tilly ? NO! No biting. She shouts out…

"Then Kiss me…Tilly laughs…

Noooooooooooooooooo Jen sulks…You smell of old booze…

Sooooo? Tilly mocks…Kiss me…

"I thought you had a hang over and a realllllly bad head ache? Jen asked trying to get out from under Tilly…

Tilly applied more pressure onto Jen so she couldn't break free…I do…And your not helping…

Oh I'm not helping? Jen asked sarcastically…And you think fighting me is….?

"I think a few lovely warm passionate Kisses from My Girlfriend would help immensely but she's being a bully….

Jen laughed loudly. Oh I'm being a bully? Yet you're the one pinning me down?

"Look Kiss me so I can go back to feeling sorry for myself? Tilly told her…

Jen shook her head…Cant…..Its to much…

Right then…Tilly smirked. .Moving one hand up Jen's top over her right breast…Kissing her neck…

"Tilly? Jen sulked….Go for a shower…

Na….Tilly laughed sucking harder on Jens neck…Teasing her nipple under her bra…

Jen still trying to get free was enjoying Tilly being forceful….As much as she loved making love to Tilly when they played a little rough it would send Jen wild. .However she isn't willing to let Tilly take her until, she had eaten and taken a shower…She just needed to find the strength to fight her off…

Jen began to buck underneath Tilly to push her off…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm that just turns me on..Tilly smiled…

"You are not funny? Jen moaned…

"Nope..Im despicable…Tilly said biting her bottom lip…leaning down to take Jen's nipple in her mouth teasing it with her tongue….

"Jen gasped…Tilly…

Tilly smiled kissing Jens breast…."Do you want me to stop? She asked as she took Jens nipple deeper into her mouth..

"Jen moaned with pleasure ..No I don't want you to stop…But I want you to shower. more. She laughs..

"Well im not stopping or showering until you kiss me….Tilly told her…

Tilly nibbled Jen's nipple …Biting her gently making Jen moan more…Tilly please…..she begged..

"Kiss me then ? and I mean Kiss me…Tilly whispered in her ear…

Jen was getting a little hot by now. .She knew she was fighting a losing battle…"Ok….She sulked…

Tilly leant up. ."Ok what?

Jen shook her head…Ok…I'll kiss you ! one time? But you have to promise that you will get a shower and let me cook you breakfast?

Tilly smiles and shakes her head….I will get in the shower…If your kiss is acceptable. .But I don't want breakfast. .Not yet….However…I do want the 3rd hangover cure…And we both know what that is! She winked..

"And since when did you become the one that makes up all the rules? Jen asked with raised eyebrows…

"Uh since im the one sat on top of you and you're the one begging me to let you go? Tilly says with a grin….Now are you going to Kiss me? Or am I sitting here all day…Cause I'll happily take advantage of you. .smelling the way I do….?

Jen sighed…"Ok fine…I'll kiss you…I'll risk my own health just to pleasure you…

Tilly shook her head…Gees what a hypochondriac…She joked leaning down just inches away from Jens lips….Now are you going to Kiss me properly?…She whispers..

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss ss Tilly…Jen mocks sarcastically…

Tilly giggles and places her lips on to Jens…Jen takes the lead and Kisses Tilly softly…Placing a few small ones first then Deepening the kisses…Opening her mouth slightly… enough to envelope Tilly's bottom lip between hers…As Tilly moves her hands over Jens breast Jen heats the kiss up by entering Tillys mouth with her tongue…Taking Tillys face in her hands stroking the back of Tillys neck…The two tease each others tongues Jen using the tip of hers to lick Tillys bottom lip….Making Tilly moan and squeeze Jen's breasts…

Jen by now has forgotten she could taste the alcohol on Tillys breath ..the need to feel her young lover was stronger ….

As Tilly began to grind on top of Jen's body Jen sat up running her hands over Tillys back pulling her harder onto her lap…As the Kissing becomes more intense..Tilly attempts to remove Jens top when they are interrupted..

"Jen? Liam calls

Tilly pulls away from the kiss but doesn't move of Jens lap….Jen laughs "Looks like I win after all….

Tilly frowns.."Your brother coming home is hardly winning is it?

Jen rolls Tilly onto the bed.."Maybe not…But it means your gonna get in the shower doesn't it…Ha…She winks kissing Tilly again and leaving the room…

Jen and Liam are chatting in the kitchen …so Tilly heads into the shower…Not before brushing her teeth….As the cool paste washes through her mouth Tilly can feel her hang over slipping away slightly…removing the alcohol taste felt good…Tilly was hoping a cool shower will complete the task and she would feel better…..Now Liam was back she was pretty sure she wasn't getting her wicked way with Jen just yet….

As Tilly goes to get out of the shower she realises she didn't pick up a towel and the one that was hanging up was far to small for her to walk out the bathroom. .with Liam being around…

"Jen? She calls…

"Did Tilly just call you? Liam asked

Jen shrugged…Tilly? Are you calling me?

"Yeah..im in the bathroom. Can you come here…? Tilly quickly rushes out to unlock the door and runs back in behind the curtain…

"Whats up? Jen asks as she pokes her head inside the door…

"I…um…Need a towel…Tilly says with a giggle…

"Ohhhhh Jen laughs. Hold on…..

Seconds later Jen heads back in with a big towel…Here.?

As Tilly looks out from behind the certain she frowns…Jen is stood by the door…

"Well bring it here then? She moans…

Jen biting her lips and smiling…Come get it?

Tilly shakes her head…"Stop messing around ..Im getting cold here…

Jen holds the towel out….And pouts her lips…

"Oh for god sake.." Tilly moans walking towards Jen in all her glory…

Jen laughs and holds the towel out wrapping Tilly up in it…Kissing her on the mouth…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm that's better,, ,"You taste and smell yummy…Jen turnt Tilly around leaning her against the door…Kissing her hard stroking her thigh…"Jen? Tilly gasped…

Jen just laughed and continued to Kiss Tilly…Up and down her neck….Her hand running across Tillys naked behind….Jen squeezed it lifting Tillys leg up slightly. So she could gain better access to Tillys private area…Jen begins to stroke Tilly circling her clitoris…Tilly began to moan…

Oh ok for you to do it huh? She joked…

"Yep…cause now you smell all sexy like my girlfriend usually does you have become irresistible …And I want you….Jen whispered as she entered Tilly with two fingers..

Tilly gasped loudly…."Shhh Jen whispered..Liams out there…

"Yes exactly and yet you do this to me" Tilly gasped…

Jen laughed…10 minutes ago you wanted this…..

Yes before your older brother came back….Tilly explained…

Jen still finding the whole situation funny continues to work Tilly with her fingers while kissing her neck. .Tilly bucks against the door causing it to bang so Jen moves her over to the sink…As Tilly become wet she cant help but cry out so Jen kisses her hard to muffle the pleasurable moans….Tillys body begins to move against Jens hand. .Jen can feel her start to shake …her climax is on it ways…Jen speeds up…Come for me…She whispers…As soon as the words leave her mouth Jen can feel Tilly release…her warm liquid runs over Jens hand …Tilly shaking in pleasure and her orgasm takes over her….She bites down on the curve of Jens neck so she doesn't make to much noise…..

Jen holds her as she removes her fingers…

"Now all you need is to eat? Jen smiles…

"After that? I just want to eat you…Tilly jokes….

Smmmmh…Naughty….Jen winks….As she attempts to leave the bathroom…

"Uh where you going? Tilly asks…

Out there….Jen mocks…I was talking to my brother before you rudely interrupted…

Tilly threw a toothbrush at Jen…I hate you?

Jen blew her a kiss…You can punish me later…She laughed as she walked out the bathroom shutting the door…

Entering the kitchen she smiled…

"She ok? Liam asked…

Ummm yeah…Jen smiled…To hung over to wash her own hair…She said rolling her eyes…

Hearing Tilly leaving the bathroom….Liam frowned….Yeah im sure….Im heading for a shower…Better wipe the filth away before I enter though aye? ..He teased knowing full well Jen didn't wash Tillys hair…

No need" Jen shrugged….

No coarse not…Liam laughed…Disgusting….He joked…

Jen laughed…Liam? Its not the shower that needs a clean…it's the sink. She laughed…

"That's just wrong sis…Really really wrong…Yuk "He shudders….

Jen cries out in a fit of laughter…..

As Tilly walks past Liam he shakes his head and Tuts…."Tut Tut Tut…..

"What? Tilly asks confused…walking into the kitchen…"Whaaaaat? She asks Jen…

Jen waves her hand…Nothing Im just teasing Liam….

"Oh…Tilly smiles…

"Coffee?

Tilly nods wrapping her arms around Jen waist…

You feeling better? Jen asks…

Tilly nods again…

Good..! Do you want something to eat?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm …

Food Tilly? Jen says…

Tilly laughs..Yeah maybe some toast ….

Jen nods and passes Tilly her coffee….

Tilly sits at the table sipping the hot drink…"Wow that's strong…

"Thought you might need it..Jen smiled…

You want anything on your toast?

Nah just butter is cool! Tilly shrugs….

Jen hands Tilly her toast and sits beside her…So do you want to do anything today?

"Im not bothered Tilly shrugged eating her toast…

"We could go to the park to a walk? Fresh air might do you good? Jen suggested…

"Ok! Tilly agreed….Check us out…Country park walks….How much of an old couple are we? She joked…

We'll be going to bingo next..

Jen tapped her hand….Eat your toast…She laughed..


	131. Chapter 131

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS XX**

**Jen and Tilly set off for their walk in the local country park…The air is warm and the sky is blue which helps their mood…**

"**How's the hang over? Jen smiled as Tilly linked her arm…**

**Mmmmm Not to bad now.." Tilly laughed…I think the 3 cures of hangover helped. .Some more then others. .She winked leaning into Jen. .referring to their bathroom antics..**

"**Well what can I say? Jen teased.. I help where I can….**

**As they take a stroll enjoying the surroundings Jen stops to take pictures …**

**Tilly takes a seat watching Jen find inspiration in everything around them….**

"**Do you ever go anywhere with out taking pictures.? Tilly jokes…**

**Jen smiles as she finishes taking a picture of a squirrel ….Turning around to Tilly…**

"**Nope…I cant help if it I want to capture the beautiful things in this world…She giggles snapping Tilly…**

"**Oi? Tilly moans hiding her eyes….Really?**

**Yes really….Like I said I like to snap the beautiful things in this world…You being one of them! ..she adds taking another picture…**

**Jen ? You did see me this morning right? Beautiful isn't a word I'd use….Tilly stated..**

**Jen stood over her lifting her chin…"Yes well….I think your beautiful even when you look a right state. She laughed…**

**Hey! Tilly sulked ..clinging on to Jens waist…**

"**Awwwwe is Tilly still a little fragile? Jen teased kissing her lightly…**

"**Yes but that helps" Tilly smiled Kissing Jen again.. stroking her hands over her behind…**

"**Tilly! Jen gasps "Behave…People will see…..**

**Tilly pulled Jen onto her lap….Who cares?….We hid long enough…If I want to kiss or feel up my girl in public…Tilly explains.. Kissing Jen deeply…Then I will…..**

**Jen laughs at Tilly and they share a romantic lingering kiss….This interrupted by the cheers and whistles of a few teenage boys riding past…**

**Jen blushes slightly…Oh god…she laughs..**

"**Im Hungry" Tilly tells her….Lets grab some lunch and find a nice place to sit and enjoy the sun?….**

**Sounds good to me. .Jen agreed Kissing Tilly before she jumps off her lap…pulling her off the bench…**

**They head to the little shop inside the park….grabbing sandwich's, a bottle of wine and Jen picks up a small carrot cake…..**

**Tilly shakes her head…You and your cake…**

"**What? Jen pouts playfully…placing it in the basket…**

**Jen pays for lunch much to Tilly annoyances "Why do you insist on always paying?**

"**Because I want to" Jen winked…how about we sit under that tree? She points….**

**Tilly nods and grabs hold of Jens hand.. swinging it back and forth…**

**As the two sit eating lunch…The ait becomes hotter…**

"**We shoulda grabs something to drink at that shop" Tilly moans…**

**Jen pulls her bag over and begins to root through it…"Something like this? She smiles pulling out a bottle of white wine…**

**Tilly giggles.."Oh you are good….But!….she asks as she grabs the bottle "what do you suppose we drink it out of?**

**Jen pouted and raised her eyebrows. .without looking she pulls out 2 wine glasses…Ta daaaaa!**

"**Cleaver as well as hot! Tilly smiles opening the bottle….**

**As Jen finishes feeding Tilly their dessert Tilly leans over placing her phone into Jens bag…..Its getting a little hot from the heat…she tells Jen….As she pops it in the bag she pulls out a book!**

**Hey read to me? She smiles….**

**Yeah ok " Jen grinned back…Leaning back on to the tree trunk she taps her lap for Tilly to lay down on her….**

**Jen reads away as Tilly lays and listens….The book is about women how fight for their rights to live in a country where they have rights and a voice…The typical kind of book that Jen would read…All about strong independent woman ..who believe in the right to be free…..**

**Tilly herself became engrossed in the story ..she wasn't sure if it was the actually story or Jen's voice that she was enjoying the most….**

**As Jen continues to read she begins to stroke Tillys hair…"You know your taking well to that wine for someone with a hang over? Jen jokes…**

"**Yeah well it's a lovely day and the companies pretty nice too…so! Tilly shrugs…**

"**So I take it you feel better now? Jen smiled…**

**Tilly nodded…"Well almost….She grins pulling Jen down by her top for a Kiss….**

"**Thought I was reading to you? Jen frowned…**

"**You was….Now your not…Tilly laughed kissing Jen again….**

**Smmmmh You wanna carry on walking around? Jen asked..**

**Tilly bit her lip and shook her head….No….I just want to stay like this…right here….Forever…she giggles…**

"**Im happy with that ..Jen smiled stroking Tillys face…Its weird how the simplest of things like sitting here together can feel so amazing…**

"**Well we waited long enough" Tilly says…And when your in London with me we can do things like this all of the time….**

**Jen smiled…the thought made her feel good inside…One more week and her and Tills wait will be over and done with…The need and want to be close will be a distant memory…**

"**You know jen! Tilly whispered…all the time we are alone we never really talk about the future…**

**Jen frowned…Of coarse we do…She shrugged…**

**Tilly shook her head…No we don't…she argued holding Jens hand up in between her own…"I know we have decided our futures lie in each other ..but….well we don't talk about what will happen later on down the line….**

**Jen was confused as to what Tilly was talking about…She was moving to London…giving up her job and her home to be with Tilly…surely that was their future?…She doesn't say anything she just listens as Tilly continues to speak….**

**I mean this ring you wear…? It was a symbol of what we had to wait for…When you gave me mine it meant the world to me…It showed me you were wanting what I wanted…When I use to look at it, it made me sad at first….The thought of getting to where we are now seems so far away…Now I look at it and I smile ….I smile because we made it…**

**But what I mean is…do you ever think about what will happen after….After we move in and the dust settles? You get back to teaching…I finish my studies…Hopefully make it as a doctor…What then?**

"**I don't know…Jen shrugs again…I mean isn't that the exciting bit? To just wait and see?**

**Tilly rolled over on to her stomach facing Jen…playing with the glass in front of her….**

"**Do you ever think about…I don't know …? Kids?**

**Jen gasped ..Kids? Jen was a little shocked at Tillys question….Wow…Ummm I don't ..I've never really thought about it…..**

"**Never? Tilly frowns…**

"**Well I mean….Im gay….usually when you realise your attracted to the same sex the tools you need to become a mother are kinda lost…So,….I guess no I haven't….**

"**Things are so different now though. .I mean gay people can become parents…They can adopt…marry…We have the same right as anyone else these days…**

**Jen frowns and looks deeply at Tilly….."Tilly? Your 18...regardless of your maturity …its…**

**Tilly laughed..Jen…calm down…I have no intention of anything like that for a very verrrrrrrrrry long time…**

**Jen breathed a sigh of relief…**

"**But one day…I'd like to think that it was an option…**

"**You want to be a mother? Jen asked…**

**I don't know…..maybe….Tilly shrugged….just because Im a lesbian shouldn't mean I have to exclude it….**

"**I guess not…Jen smiled…I guess I've never really be in the position where I thought that would be possible…**

**Tilly sat up so she could look at Jen…And now?**

"**Now? Jen asked….**

"**Are you in the position where you could maybe let those sort of things cross your mind? Tilly asked slightly scared of Jens answer….Jen was nothing if not brutally honest at times…**

"**Well…..Put it this way…I have no intentions of not spending the rest of my life with you….Sooooo yeah maybe….In a few years….Oh like 10 years. She smiled…**

**Tilly leant into Jen….don't be afraid…Im not going to propose to you any time soon….or tell you im with child…..**

**Jen laughed and pulled Tilly in to Kiss her….The proposal would be a shock…tell me your with child and we would have to have some serious conversations..**

**Tilly laughed Kissing Jen deeply…"Its getting a bit to hot out here…Shell we go home?**

**Jen rolled her eyes…Oh yeah because it doesn't get hot there huh? She winked…**

**Tilly smiled wrinkling up her nose..Yeah but that kinda hot involves you taking your clothes off…so….I like that kinda heat….**

**Jen shook her head…..and rolled her eyes….Terrible…she moaned….**

**Once they arrive back at the flat Tilly slumps on the sofa….**

"**Tired? Jen smiles….**

**Tilly replies with a pout…"hey I didn't freak you out earlier did I? I mean ..that kinda stuff isn't something I would consider for years and years….I just wondered ..you know….?**

**Jen sat next to Tilly .."Honestly? I was a little shocked you asked….And I am very happy its not in your future plans any time soon….But no…you didn't freak me out…..Its nice that you look so far ahead…And see me in your plans/hopes or what ever they are…Jen smiled Kissing Tilly on the head…**

"**You want some tea? **

**Tilly shook her head…Nah….I tell you what I would like thought..**

"**Jen faced Tilly and frowned….**

"**Tut…Noooooooooooooo actually…I wasn't thinking that….And you say I have a one tracked mind….**

**Jen laughed" You do. Hence why I frowned at you….**

**Tilly rolled her eyes…Actually…I was thinking maybe we could have an afternoon nap together..? Cuddles?**

**So you are tired? Jen said sarcastically**

"**it's the heat…Tilly protests…**

**Ohhhhhhh..nothing to do with the amount of alcohol you might have consumed last night..?**

**Tilly grinned getting up off the sofa…"No defiantly the heat…she joked as she dragged Jen into the bedroom…**

**Jen giggles. So your tired….Because of the heat…She mocks so that means I have to nap as well?**

"**Yes…because I sleep better when your next to me…..Tilly says fluttering her eye lashes…**

"**That is the most desperate attempted of getting your own way I have ever heard…**

**Tilly pulls Jen on to the bed…I know….She smiles….Does it work?**

**Jen smiles at Tilly stroking her fringe away from her eyes….Mmmmmmmmmmmm Maybe….But. She warned…I want no funny business?**

**Tillys jaw drops and she points innocently at herself…**

"**Yes…You…..If your making me stay in here…then it is to sleep…..Jen tells her adamantly**

**Tilly shrugs…For once I wont fight you about it…Im knackered. .She laughs….**

**Jen moves herself on to her side of the bed….C'mon on…she smiles holding her arms out for Tilly to lie in….Tilly places herself close to Jen resting her head on Jens chest….**

"**Now this is my favourite place in the world….Tilly giggles…Wrapping her arm over Jen stomach….**

"**We'll have a little nap then…..**

"**Then! We will freshen up and go out for dinner…..Jen demands…There will be no hiding out in here all night….**

**Tilly laughs…You are far to bossy for my likening…**

**Yes and you are far to hormonal for mine…so….Jen jokes…**

**Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tilly smiles and nuzzles into Jen….**

**Tilly quickly falls asleep with Jen stroking her red locks…Jen isn't tired. She lays quietly reading a book…enjoying the closeness and the feel of Tilly sleeping on her chest…..**


	132. Chapter 132

Tilly was wake from her nap and waiting for Jen to finish getting ready for dinner…

C'mon what are you doing that's taking so long? Tilly moaned…I'm hungry

"Hey…Miss impatient…Jen laughed as she entered the bedroom…Just because you've been sleeping most of the day and now your hungry doesn't mean you can get stroppy with me….Jen joked stroking Tillys chin….

Im almost ready….She added applying some lipstick…

"Why don't we just stay in? Tilly shrugged…

Jen frowned at her through the mirror…If I recall they whole way through our relationship you did nothing but remind me of how you hated sneaking around….Now we can be open and go out in public…You want to stay home?

Tilly smiled wrapping herself around Jen…yeah but now we have options…And I opted for a quiet night in….

Tilly ran her hand over Jens behind…"I'll even cook for you….wait hand and foot on you….She whispered seductively…

Jen turnt into Tillys arms…Oh come on….Lets just go out…she begged…apart from the park I've been stuck in all weekend…Pleasssssssssssssssssssssse…

Even if its just for dinner…?

Tilly nodded her head…Yeah ok….if that's what you really want?…

Jen felt a bit bad.." Well I don't want to force you Tilly…If your not feeling it?…

Tilly smiled…No its ok. .I'm just being spoilt …I don't like sharing you….C'mon lets go….

Jen giggled at Tilly being so cute…"Well if you be a good girl I might let you go home for dessert. She winked….

"Ooooo sounds good to me…Tilly joked grabbing her jacket…

The evening is warm and the village is quiet…it's a bit early for the usual suspects that fill the village.. heading into Chez Chez …

Jen and Tilly take a seat in the pub…Darren is tending the bar….and there are a few other couples in there enjoying a quiet meal…

"Where is everyone? Tilly asks Darren….

"Its still early Tilly…He explained This is the quiet hour ….are you guys here to eat for just wanting a drink?

Ummm we're gonna eat. .Jen answered…

Darren smiled and passed them both menu's ..And drinks? He smiled…

"I'll have a red wine..please..Jen says…

"Tilly?

Ummmmmmm im gonna haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…Tilly wonders over the drinks menu…undecided….Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm I'll actually just have a beer….thanks..

Once the two had finished their meals Tilly lean back heavily in her chair. .Lifting her legs onto Jens lap…

"Oh my god that was so good I cant move…She smiles rubbing her stomach…

Jen just laughed and finished her drink….So I take it your glad we came now?

"Yeah actually its been nice…cant move though….To full….Tilly sighed..

"All done ladies? Darren asked taking the plates…You two want any more drinks…

"I will…Jen smiled…

Tilly waved her hand about…No alcohol thanks. .but I will have some water…

"Coming up…Do you want afters? He asked..

Tilly pouted at Jen….with a little smile…Uh I don't know? Do we want dessert Jen?

Jen bite her bottom lip…Im actually ok for now thanks….But….she added as she looked straight into Tillys eyes…We will take some of that chocolate cake to go….

Tilly giggled….Always room for cake huh?

Yeah the bedroom…Jen joked rubbing up Tillys leg…

Ooooooooooooooo Tilly laughed…Miss Gilmore you are bad….

Jen rolled her eyes….Well I wasn't until I got mixed up in you…She smirked…

They finish their last drinks and head back towards the flat…Chez Chez has opened and the music is filling the village…

"Awwwwe I love this song! Jen smiles as she listens …This reminds me of my Uni days…

"Tilly burst out laughing…

"What? Jen frowns…

This reminds me of high school ..Mads and I use to make up dance routines to it…

Jens face fell blank…."Thanks Tilly….Make me feel old why don't you…

Tilly laughs.."Awwwwwwwww Babbbbbbbbbbbbbbe come here let me make you feel good again. She joked pulling Jen in for a kiss…Mmmmmmmmmmmm…she moans..

"Your so not funny…Jen said rolling her eyes…

As the song ended and the next one started Tilly smiled. .Yes this is an awesome tune..

Jen nodded…C'mon?

What? Tilly asked confused

Lets go in for a quick drink,,,, Jen giggled pulling Tilly into the court yard..

"Jen are you serious? She gasped..

"Yeah why not?….

Jen paid for them both to get in and brought them a drink…the music was the topic of their conversation as each song came on both would state what it reminded them of….

Areosmiths…don't want to miss a thing " was the next song on…Jen leaned into Tilly and whispered. And this reminds me of you….

"Well it did…She smiled..

Tilly takes Jens hand and leads her to the dance floor..

"Tilly..? Noooo…..No Tilly…

Tilly scoops Jen up in her arm's.."Why not?

"People will stare….Jen moaned…

"Oh c'mon since when have you been shy? No one care if your gay here…I mean this place is owned by a gay man….two women having a little dance isn't gonna be that shocking…

"This however….Tilly joked. .pulling Jen even closer grabbing her backside and smashing her lips into hers….

Jen breaks away…"Tillllllly…She gasps suddenly becoming embarrassed….But loosens up as she looks around to see no ones taking any notice…

"See? No one cares "Tilly sighs…Pulling Jens face to kiss her again…

Jen realising she had nothing to worry about.. Relaxed in Tillys arms and enjoyed the kiss…Both swaying to the music…Tilly caressing Jens thigh lifting her skirt slightly…

Both lost in the moment. The vibrations of the music running through their bodies. The held each others faces Kissing deeply…Their tongues teasing each other…The feel of Jens body so close to hers made Tilly shiver .."You are so sexy" She whispered…"I just want too…Tilly continued into Jens ear…

Jen bite her bottom lip closing her eyes as she listens to Tilly whisper something very explicit in to her ear.

Her lips part and she licks her bottom lip…"Tilly?

"What? Tilly giggles…I cant help it…You make me want to do very naughty things…Mainly to you. .she joked…

Jen began to blush…Wrapping her arms around Tillys neck….What have you done to that innocent minded…polite…quiet. .slightly shy and reserved Girl you use to be?

Tilly smiling running her hands over Jens back…"Well what happened was.. she feel deeply in love with this really hot older girl…Who has a body to die for….

Jen rolled her eyes at Tilly being silly…

She kissed me one day and that was it…I haven't been able to keep my hands off her ever since.."Tilly joked kissing Jens neck…

"Oh…she remembered…and she still owes me dessert….

Jen smiled" Well in that case we had better go then!…..

As the two left the club hand in hand…Tilly pulled Jen down the ally way…Pushing her up against the wall…Kissing her hard.. moaning into her mouth…

Jen embraces this move and joins Tilly in a passionate kiss…..Tilly runs her hands under the front of Jens top cupping her breasts…Slightly disappointed that Jen had decided to wear a bra…

Jen tries to remove Tillys hands but Tilly stands firm…Giggling under their kiss..

"What are you doing" ? Jen gasps trying to break away but Tilly doesn't let her…She pushes her tongue deeper in to Jens mouth….Pushing her thigh between Jens legs….

"Tilly?…Jen laughs…Stop it…

"Shhhhhh.! .Tilly moans sucking on Jens neck…Jen feeling a little hot at Tillys touch….

"Tilly lets go inside?….

Tilly shakes her head biting into Jens skin….Making her moan… She Stroking the back of Tillys head as she moves her mouth to Jens collar bone…

"Tilly we live like seconds away…c'mon?….

"Tilly looks at Jen…."Will you relax? Kissing her again..

"Some one might see? Jen worries…

"So what? Tilly shrugs grabbing the waist band of Jens skirt…pulling her further into the Ally way…

"Live a little…she whispers…Your not at school now….Miss Gilmore…..

Tilly runs her hand up Jens thigh and around her behind…Jen can feel the coldness of the wall on her skin…Although she is scared someone will catch them her hearts racing with excitement at Tilly being so dominant …

As Tilly teases Jens nipple in between her fingers Jen lets out a small groan…Which Tilly smiles at….

I want you right now" Tilly whispers seductively…

"Cant you have me inside? Jen pleads..

"Nope.! .I cant wait…Tilly pouts as she strokes Jen over her underwear…"Oh god Tilly" Jen mutters…

Tilly bites her lip as she looks into Jens eyes and with a cheesy smile she enters her fingers into Jen….

"Tilly…..Not here….We cant? Jen worries..

"Bit late Gilmore…We already are….Tilly smirks as she slides her fingers deeper into Jen….Jen cant hide her enjoyment as she becomes wet around Tillys fingers…"Kiss me! She asks as her body reacts to Tillys movements…

Tilly smiles…Not so worried now huh? She asks as she places her lips on to Jens…Kissing her and teasing her with her tongue…

Their hands begin to wonder all over each others bodies…Jens hands now underneath Tillys top caresses her and Tilly's pace fastening inside Jen…Jens body now in rhythm with Tillys hand…

Tilly kisses Jens hard as she feels her body begin to shake…Muffing Jens cries as she releases all over Tilly's hand…..Ooooo…Oooo my god…..Tilly…she whimpers leaning on to Tillys shoulder…Her body light and her head heavy…as they two stand holding each other.. Jen begins to laugh…

"What? Tilly asks..

Jen shakes her head…"I cant believe I just let you take me in an ally way all of 3 footsteps away from the flat..

Tilly laughs too…Well sometimes 3 footsteps is just to far away…

Jen still leaning on the wall coming round from her orgasm watches as Tilly walks away…

Once back on to the street Tilly turns to Jen" Well you just gonna stand there? I want cake? She nodded towards the flat

Jen's jaw drops slightly…Oh now you want to go inside.? Fine. She shrugged. But your not having cake. She laughed as she ran to open the door…Once Tilly caught up with her. She grabbed her hand.."Uh yeah I am!

Jen opened the flat door….Uh no your not….Not yet anyways…she winked grabbing Tilly dragging her into the bedroom…You don't think you can get away with doing that to me do you?

"I don't remember you putting up that much of a fight? Tilly pouted…

Smmmmh….No I didn't…But you almost gave me a heart attack so there is no way your getting to eat cake now….Right now Miss Evans. Its pay back time…..

Jen pushed Tilly on to the bed…Removing her own top and bra…..climbing on top of Tilly..who is led there looking very pleased with herself….

"Now im going to show you exactly who is the boss around here is…Jen winked Kissing Tilly hard….


	133. Chapter 133

Jen wakes up with Tilly led across her lap…their sexual encounter last night had left them both exhausted…

Jen had really shown Tilly who the boss was ! So much so that she didn't have the energy to roll on to her side of the bed ..She had fell asleep led over Jen

Jen moved slightly which caused Tilly to wake….

"Hey! How's it going down there? Jen joked..

Tilly rolled around so she was facing Jen..

"Hellllllo…Its pretty nice down here actually…She winked…

Jen smiled and pulled Tilly up to lie next to her…..Your going home today? She sulked..

Tilly nodded…5 more days and we'll be home….

Jen grinned..Yup….

Tilly ran her finger over Jens lips…Then placed a small kiss on them….

"Don't forget…we have to do dinner with my parents today…Tilly moaned…

Jen sighed….I know…..But for now..im not moving….she giggled wrapping her arms over Tilly…

"Tired are we? Tilly smirked..

"And your not? Jen asked..

"Oh Im exhausted….Tilly laughed.. You wore me out last night…

"Well you shouldn't have thought you was so cleaver to do what you did? Jen joked..

Smmmmmmmmmmh well if that's the kinda punishment I get for Misbehaving then I might have to play up more often….

Jen giggles….Well maybe next time I'll put you in time out….?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tut tut…I wonder what your fellow colleagues would think if they knew how naughty you were…Miss goodie two shoes art teacher…Quiet , reserved Jen….Tilly mocked…

"Looks can be so deceiving huh?

I am a good girl….and all those things my Colleagues think I am….Its you who brings out this naughtiness in me…..Jen explaines..Tring to keep a straight face…

Jen Gilmore…..? Stop trying that with me….You and I both know that it is you who brings this side out of me…Tilly tells her….

"Oh really? Jen frowns ..Im not sure how you work that out?

"Uh I was a virgin before you came along. .Now look at me…? Ruined…Tilly laughs..

Jen bursts into laughter….Ohhhh is that what it is? Ok …Lets agree to disagree…because you are full of…..Before Jen could curse Tilly kisses her quickly…

"Ok …lets disagree…..She smiled..

As Tilly leans in for more kisses her phone beeps…

Hey Tills

Fancy Coffee?

M x

"Any one interesting" Jen asks….

Tilly shrugs "Just Maddie…she wants to know if I want to meet for coffee….

Jen nodded…"Oh…And do you? She smiled…

"Well I did say the other night we would catch up…"Tilly explained…

Go then!….Jen told her…"I'll have a clean up. .and get ready to go to your parents …

"You don't mind? Tilly asked..

Jen frowned" Tilly? Why would I mind if you go out to meet your friend? Im not your boss…."Well…she winked…In here I am! Jen joked pointing to the bed they are lying in…

"You can go where and do what you want…Jen shrugged…

Tilly smiled. .I know but….

Jen looked at her furrowing her eyebrows…"Look…like I said. Before… no relationship can be 24/7..

And considering your friends have been ok with this. .Jen explained pointing to them both…is a good thing…They could have really made things hard for me at Collage…

"I know they have been great. .Tilly smiled…

"Well then….Jen smiled Kissing Tilly. .Go for Coffee….Jen added as she got out of bed….

"I don't have to go right now….Tilly pouted…

Jen shook her head…."You can not be serious? She asked looking at the cheeky expression on Tillys face….

"What? We could just have a lay in…..cuddles…

"No…You can get in the shower…And get ready to meet Maddie….Jen demanded..

"Thought you wasn't my boss? Tilly smirked…

Jen smiled….Just do it….I'll make you some breakfast…She called out as she left the room….

Tilly lay there laughing to herself…

Jen has cleaned the whole flat and managed to finish off her packing….Whilst Tilly heads to Collage Coffee to Meet Maddie..

"Hey babe? Maddie smiles …Coffee?

Tilly nodded leaning in to Kiss Maddie's cheek….Coffees good…

Maddie orders and Tilly grabs them a table….'

"Sooooo how bad was the hang over? Mads cringed…

Tilly winced….Wasn't good…I seriously don't know how people do that every weekend…

"Awwwwe Tills Maddie laughed your such a geek….The more you practice the better it becomes…

Tilly smiled. .Well if im honest. .Im not really keen on practicing…

"Well Jen and you must drink together? Maddie frowned..

Tilly shrugged.."Yeah but she's a red wine drinker. And I think its gross….Plus she doesn't goad me to drink….

Her friend Hayley. .who were moving in with. .She is a party animal…you will love her….

"Well maybe if you ever invite me to London I will meet her…Maddie laughed…Not that you ever will. .you don't even remember you have my number….

"Awwwwe C'mon coarse I do…I just got side tracked. .You know with Uni and moving and that…Tilly said

Yeah right…Maddie joked…So you didn't contact us because Jen had a go?

Noooooooooooo "Tilly sulked…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Maddie winked…Well I don't care how it happened im just glad you called and we have had this chance to catch up….

The girls spend the next hour talking and laughing….Its was nice to catch up with Maddie…they had their ups and downs before Tilly left …but deep down Maddie wasn't as hard faced as she made out…She was after all Tillys oldest friend…

She was Tillys Hayley…And if Jen and Hayley had taught her anything it was your older friends are the ones that count. .The ones that have always been there for you….because of who you are…Not what you have or what you become..

Time flew by Tilly hadn't realised the time. Her phone beeped..

"Don't want to rush you…

But we are expected at your Parents in half an hour

Xx J

Shit" Tilly gasped….

"What? Maddie frowned..

"Its Jen …she's just text to remind me we are meant to be at my house for Dinner…

Mads Im sorry but I have to go….Tilly sulked..

"Its cool babes…Maddie shrugged…Holding her arms out to hug Tilly…

"We will do this again …Tilly promised and once im settled I'll invite you down for the weekend,…

Maddie nodded.. Not very hopefully but it was nice Tilly had said it….

"Safe journey back ok? And let me know when your home….Maddie begged

Tilly kissed her friend….I will …promise…And with a wink Tilly rushed back to the flat….

Jen was waiting…As Tilly came through the door slightly out of breath…"Im so sorry…She huffed..

Jen rolled her eyes and laughed…

"We have like 20minutes….

Tilly nodded…Yeah ill just freshen up and we'll go….

"We could cancel? Jen grinned…..You know if your not up to it….

Tilly scoured at Jen playfully….We are going….

Jen pouted with a sulk….Ok….

Jen liked Tillys parents and they did make her feel welcome…Well her mum more then her dad…But neither the less she felt welcome…

But the whole hanging out with the parents wasn't what Jen would call fun…Even the thought of hanging out with her own mother made her cringe….

But if she was going to have Tilly in her life…it meant that she had to make an effort with the two people that meant the most to her…

Tilly was back in minutes…"Ready? She smiled…

Jen painted on a smile…"As I'll ever be….Oh….she remembered heading into the Kitchen….Returning with a bottle of wine…"Its white? She jokes….

Good…Tilly smiled Kissing Jen…"My Mum is the best cook ever….You will love her Sunday lunch….

"I better do….Jen smiled…


	134. Chapter 134

Tilly and Jen arrive at Tillys house…Jen grips Tillys hand…

"Jen? Tell me your not nervous? You have met them before….Tilly asks..

"Yes im nervous….My ex the one I split with before I came her…I never met her parents…

"What? Never? In 2 years..Tilly gasped..

Jen shook her head…No…I always refused…It isn't something I do Tilly….

Tilly turnt to face Jen…So how come you agreed to meet mine.?

Jen shrugged…I don't know…..Maybe because I know you're an only child….And your all close….

"Orr…..Tilly smiled biting her lip…You know how madly in love you are with me and that I am the one…?

Jen smiled Kissing Tilly…Or that…She winked..

"Hello girls…I thought I heard voices….Carol smiled as she opened the door…

"Hey Mummy…Tilly smiled…

"Mrs Evans! ..Jen smiled..

"Jen? Call me Carol please…

Jen nodded…Yeah sorry…

Tilly squeezed Jens hand to let her know she was doing ok…

"Wassssup Dad?…Tilly asked as she placed a kiss on Pete's cheek..

"Hello love…Pete smiled look up from his paper….

"Miss Gilmore.. He smiled…

Dad? Will you stop calling her that….She isn't at Collage now. .Her names Jen…Tilly moaned..

Pete stood up…."Yeah I know ..im sorry…hello again Jen…He smiled…

Jen smiled holding out the bottle of wine…

"Oh you can come more often. .Pete winks. .as he headed into the kitchen….

Tilly raised her eyes brow's and smiled at Jen….Her dad was coming round to the idea…

Pete brought them both a glass of Wine…"There you go….He smiled…

They both thanked him….Jen felt a little more relaxed…If she was honest Tilly's Dad terrified her…

She after all was older then his teenage daughter…She was a teacher…Tillys old teacher…

The Evans had every right to hate her…But they didn't ..they let their daughter make her own decisions ..and supports her no matter what their own thoughts and feeling were….

"Dinners gonna be about half hour love….Carol smiled…

"Can we help with anything? Jen smiled..

"No Jen…its all under control…Carol told her raising her glass…

"The horse racings about to start…Pete said turning the TV over…I got a bet on…Should be a sure thing so Mike at work told me…

"Yeah Dad. .Like all the other times Mike told you and you never win…Tilly giggled…

Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pete moaned…Cant you go in the kitchen with ya Mum? He moaned. Or upstairs. Your putting me off….

"Oh thanks…Tilly joked….That's a nice way to greet us…Your only child returns home and you want to get rid of me?

Yeah that's it…Pete laughs….

Jen and Tilly both laugh….Tilly pokes her head around the kitchen door to see what her mum was doing. She was on the phone to her friend…which meant she was busy for the next like forever…

"C'mon….She smiled taking Jens hand and walking up the stairs..

Tilly isn't this a bit rude? Jen asks walking in to Tilly's room….

"No you heard my Dad…..and Mums on the phone so that's her occupied until dinner….

"Which means…Me and you can have some more alone time…..Tilly winked tapping the bed for Jen to join her…

Ok…but no funny business…..Not here…Jen smiled…

Tilly rolled her eyes…"Yeah ok…..

For once Jen believed Tilly…there was no glint of naughtiness in her eye….The two sit on the bed. Chatting drinking there wine…

"So once we leave here I'll drop you at the station…Jen smiled hiding her disappointment…

"Yeah suppose" Tilly shrugged…

"You gonna be ok? You know with going back to Uni…..Seeing Sarah and that…Jen asked carefully…

Tilly nodded….I have to be….I'll just stay out of her way…I have a feeling she isn't that liked over campus so…it shouldn't be a problem…

"Jen ran her fingers through Tillys hair…Your so brave…She sighed…I know you want to forget it…But I worry….I worry that…..well….somewhere inside there…Jen explains stroking Tillys stomach….Your scared…

Tilly shook her head…No …Im not scared jen…It didn't go to far…I'm ok…."Im living over the other side of London…With an amazing house mate….And in 5 days my amazing , hot ,sexy, gorgeous girlfriend will be with me….

Sarah isn't even a factor in my life….Im not afraid…"I'll show her I wont take her shit….

Jen smiled…That's my girl….

Jen took Tillys head in her hands and Kissed her slowly…"As long as you promise that you'll share what ever your feeling with me?

"I will….Tilly winked….like now for instance…Im feeling….She smiles Kissing Jens neck…Im feeling very …very….

"Tilly? Jen? Carol calls….

Tilly sighs heavily…causing Jen to laugh…

"Saved by your Mum…

"Yeah this is getting a bit of a habit….Family members butting in at the wrong time.. Tilly moans..

As the two head down the stairs Tilly leans into Jens ear…"When we live together…you know no ones going to be around but in….

Jen bite her lip…..stop it…she whispered…slightly blushing…

The four of them sit down at the table as Carol laces the table with a full on feast…

"Wow…Carol….this looks amazing " Jen smiled…

"Thank you sweetheart…Carol smiled…Maybe you should hold out on the compliments until you actually try it.."Pete joked…causing Carol to throw a tea towel at him….

"Im sure is taste as amazing as it looks…Tilly has told me what a great cook your are…Jen added

Carol smiles …"Well tuck in….

The meal goes well and the four spend the time talking and laughing…Mainly at Pete winding Tilly up….

"Mum will you tell him? Tilly moaned…

"Pete? Carol smiled…

"What? Pete laughed…Its only fair We share with Jen stories about Tilly…

"Yeah Dad…like what my favourite doll was or my favourite cartoon?…

Not that I use to take my potty into the garden to go for a wee….Tilly sulked

Jen still laughing from Pete's stories…"Awwwwwwwwww I think its cute…Jen winked …

"So Matilda…How's Uni? Pete asked…

"Fine…She shrugged..

"Fine? Pete repeated…Just fine?

"Yeah….She shrugged again…

Pete tutted. .Do you get these one word answers out of her? He asked Jen….

Jen bite her lip and laughed under her breath….Sometimes…

"No you don't! Tilly moaned…

Oh just us then" Carol laughed…

Tilly poked her tongue out….Playfully…

You done? Carol asked lifting Jens plate…

"Yeah thank you….That was as amazing as it looked…I could get use to this…Jen smiled..

"Well your welcome anytime you like love…Carol told her…

Pete you washing up? She added…

"Nope…Tilly and Jen can….He smiled…

"What? Tilly frowned…

"That's fine…Jen smiled….Isn't it Tilly?

No…..Tilly laughed….

C'mon…it's the least we can do…Jen told her…

"Fine…but im washing…

Pete and Carol sat in the living room….Pete didn't win on the races so Carol had to endure he's moaning

"That mikes full of wind I tell you" Pete moaned..

Jen and Tilly giggle….

"You ok? Tilly smiled…

Jen nodded….

"They aint that bad are they.? .She asked nodding towards the living room…

"Nope….Jen winked….I actually seriously am having a nice time….

Good…..Tilly smiled Kissing her

Jen pulls away quick…

"Whats wrong? Tilly asked..

"Nothing…Jen smiled…its just…well….your parents are right in there…

"Soooooooooooooooo Tilly joked pulling Jen in close Kissing her passionately ..Entering her tongue into her mouth…

"Tilly? Jen gasps…..

Tilly laughed flicking soap suds at Jen….Calm down…They didn't see…

Jen and Tilly stay with Carol and Pete for the next hour…The four of them just sat watching TV….Pete making the odd joke….again mainly at Tilly…Carol had showed Jen all of Tilly's embarrassing photos…which Tilly objected too….But Jen loved every minute of it….

She felt like she was part of this little family…They had made her so welcome…Pete made Jen smile…It was like having her own Dad around….Jen's Dad would be exactly the same if it had been the other way around…

Jen sat smiling…Her Dad would have loved Tilly….He would have been happy that she Made Jen smile the way she did….Jen felt warmth in her heart every time she spotted Pete look at his daughter…The love he had for her spilled out…The look she use to have from her own father….

This had been one of the first times since his death that she thought about him and smiled…Usually her thought made her sad…But today..? being around the Evans it was different…

"We are gonna have to go! Tilly said sadly…

"Already? Carol asked disappointedly…

"Yeah I have to get my train…..Tilly explained….

"They all said there good byes and Off Jen and Tilly went….

"You know Tilly….I think im falling in love with your parents….Jen smiled…

"Tilly laughed…Why because my Dad made fun of me all day?

Jen shook her head…" Nope…Because for the first time since my Dad past away I actually felt like I had a family….

"Awwwwwwwwww Tilly smiled…Well they are your family now…

Jen nodded…..Thank you….

"For? Tilly frowned…

"For letting me be a part of your life…Jen whispered…

Tilly smiled…You are my life….

The two look longingly at each other until Jen breaks the stare and starts the car….

As Jen sits on the arm of the sofa watching Tilly finishing packing up her stuff…her heart starts to race….

"Don't go? She says. .not realising she said it out loud..

"What? Tilly smiles…

"Nothing…Jen says shaking her head….

Tilly stands looking at her…."Yes you did…She smiles…

"I was just thinking out loud…Come on your miss your train….Jen huffs…

Once they get into the car to go to the train station Jen becomes very quiet….This hadn't gone unnoticed by Tilly…Nor had Jens outburst earlier…she heard what she said….

Tilly placed her hand on Jens leg…."You ok?

Jen smiled. .Yup…full from your Mums dinner…Might drop you off then head home to lie down." .She joked..

"5 days? That's all" Tilly smiles stroking her hand down to Jens knee….

"I know…Jen said….no smile .,.no frown. Just those words…

As Jen pulls up outside the station Tilly jumps out to grab her bag from the boot…

"Don't worry about seeing me in…She smiles. That car park looks full….it would be a pain to park….

Jen was glad Tilly had said that she didn't think she could say goodbye again.. even if it was for a few days…

"You sure? Jen asked…

Tilly nodded ..Yeah my trains due any minute so I wont be waiting long….

Tilly leans into Jen through the window…."Gimme a kiss then?

Jen slowly Takes Tillys lips into hers…..They share a deep loving lingering Kiss…..

With Jen stroking Tillys hair…..

"Love you…Tilly smiles…

"I love you…Jen whispers…

Tilly winks…"Call you later…she blows a Kiss as she heads to the doors of the station…

Jen sits watching her leave with a heavy sigh….The further Tilly gets the more anxious Jen becomes….

She jumps out of the car…"Tilly? She shouts…

"Tilly wait?

Tilly turns around wondering if she had forgotten anything…As She waits for Jen to approach her she drops her bag….

Jen jumps into her arms…Kissing her deeply…."Don't go?…She asks Kissing her again…Please don't go….

Jen I have to…my trains coming" Tilly explains..

"Please? Go back tomorrow…..Jen sulks…

"But I have Uni….And you have work…

Jen shakes her head…No. I'll call in sick….Please…That girl will take notes for you again wont she?

"Whats got in to you? Tilly frowns…

Jen sulks…I just don't want you to go….Not now…not today….

"Tilly train is now in on platform 3…they are calling for the passengers to board…Tilly turns to look and see ….

Jen?

Jen takes Tilly in her arms….Just one more day? Pleaseee Tilly?

"Last call on platform 3.…bellows over the station….

Tilly looks at her train then again at Jen…..

Please? Stay? Jen asks again….

Tilly smiles…She loves the fact that Jen is so open about her feelings now…Although this was a little out the blue for Jen….

"Ok! Tilly smiles…..

"Really? Jen grins

Tilly nods" yeah if that's what you want?

Jen smiles and hugs Tilly tight…"Yeah ..yeah its what I want….

Jen grabs Tillys bag and takes her hand leading her back to the car…..

"Oh no Jen….Tilly sulked.." you got a parking Ticket….

Jen shrugged taking the ticket off the window….Oh well ..its worth it….She smiled throwing Tillys bag into the back of the car…

"Lets go home" Jen smiles pulling away from the station…..

Tilly smiles shaking her head…

Tilly put Jens need to keep her for another day was down to them spending Time with her parents. .Jen had said she had enjoyed being there….feeling like she was apart of a family….Maybe Jen wasn't ready to let that good feeling go…Tilly wasn't complaining.. she was happy to stay with Jen another night…

"Are you really gonna call in sick tomorrow? Tilly asked…

"Yeah…Jen smiled….In fact im calling Kelleher when we get in…..

Tilly smiled…..You little rebel you…..


	135. Chapter 135

Jen did as she said and called Kelleher straight away to tell him she was feeling unwell and wouldn't be in work tomorrow…

"Done" She winked at Tilly as she slumped on the bed next to her…..

Tilly was looking at her deeply…

"What? Jen frowned…

"What?….Are you going to tell me why you didn't want me to go home ? Tilly asks…

"I never want you to leave.! .Jen shrugged leaning forward to kiss Tilly….

Tilly pulled away before Jen could reach her…"No…That isn't why you chased me through the station to stop me leaving is it?

Jen huffed and rolled onto her back…fiddling with her hands…"I just wanted one more day…

Tilly held Jens hands to stop her fiddling…Jen? She smiled…

Jen sighed heavily …Fine…..It was being at your parents….…..Jen shook her head…I don't know what it was….You know Tilly when my Dad died our family fell apart…Liam was off doing what ever Liam does…I as off at Uni and My Mum? Well…

We lost the family glue…..

Being with you guys today made me feel like I was part of something….She smiled…Your Dad , he was different this time…warm…kind…It was like I had been around forever ….

And more then anything….Jen laughed a little under breath …more then anything it was the first time I felt like we could really be together in front of people….Which is weird considering they are your parents…She giggled….

"Well you know…Tilly joked. .You didn't have to keep me here ..you could of just went back to my house and hung out with the oldies…

Jen nudged Tilly…"As if…It just felt nice….

"Nice? Tilly frowned….confused as to why a day at her parents would be "Nice" when most of the time they got on her nerves….

She guessed Jen was maybe Missing her Dad….

Yeah nice"….Jen repeated…I just wanted to keep you for a little longer…She smiled Kissing Tilly….

"Well its nice to be wanted…Tilly winked…Especially by you…She added Kissing Jen again…

"So now you have me here….what do you want to do?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm" Jen wondered….Ooooo how about ….an Art day?

"We'll throw some old clothes on….get my Art supplies out….."Free our minds" she joked…

Tilly laughed as she remembered that saying was a reference to the day her and Jen had almost kissed in the Art room…

"We haven't painted together in ages…Jen smiled…

"Yes Jen that's because we find "other" ways to entertain ourselves….Tilly teased…

"Yes Miss Evans well today we'll do something else…."You up for it?

Tilly smiled…Yes….absolutely…

"Yesssss Jen said excitedly. Jumping off the bed pulling out her Art stuff… finding some old clothes for them both to wear…

Jen covered the living room floor in paint sheets….She had a table full of pencils and paint…2 easels and wine for added enjoyment….

"Ready? She smiled at Tilly who was still led on the bed…

"Yep….She smiled throwing the painting clothes over her own…..Show me the way?

Tilly looked around the room with a smile…noticing the bottle of wine she looks at Jen with a frown and nods towards the bottle …"And that?

Jen shrugged…Well…she smiled…

Tilly laughed and shook her head…Well might as well open it then….

Jen and Tilly stood quietly painting….both very engrossed in their work. Only stopping to sip their wine…

"What you painting? Jen asked….breaking the silence…

"Nosy? Tilly smiled…"What are you painting?

"Huh…if you wont share then im not….Jen mocked…

"Shut up then" Tilly laughed…Flicking Jen a little with her brush…

"Uh I wouldn't start that …Jen warned…

"Oh really? Tilly asked ..and why's that? She asked holding her paint brush up over her head…

"Tilly?

Tilly laughed…"Jen?

Jen looked hard at Tilly…."Don't even think about….I mean it….

"And what if I do? I mean….you cant exactly give me detention can you….? Miss Gilmore…Tilly mocked…Walking closer to Jen….

Jen raised her hands to shield herself…..Tilly…C'mon…This is very juvenile…

Tilly bite her lip getting closer and closer to Jen…"Are you implying Im Immature?

Are you saying im acting like a child?

Jen rolled her eyes….Yes…yes I am…now put that brush down….You might get it on the carpet…

Tilly laughed loudly…"Oh my god…You sound like my Mother….You really need to lighten up…Miss….Tilly joked…

Jen tried not to smile but Tillys cheekiness won her over and she let out a little giggle…"Look….lets just put the brush down and I will keep my nose out of what your painting

And your sorry? Tilly asked…

"Sorry? Jen repeated confused…Sorry for what?

For calling me immature…Tilly reminded her….

Uh nooo I didn't …Jen replied…I said it was juvenile…

Same thing" Tilly stated…So ?

Jen laughed..Tilly I cant apologise to something I never said…..

"Right then…Tilly said…Dipping her brush in the water to wipe the paint off…

"What are you do? Jen asked…

Tilly turnt to Jen with a naughty look on her face…"Well I wouldn't want to get paint on the carpet…..

And with that Tilly flicked the water at Jen….With a roar of laughter..

"Tilly…nooo…Jen moaned wiping her face….

Jen…..? Yessssssssss Tilly mocked…You said free our minds…Didn't bother you messing up my painting in the Art room that time did it?

"Yes…in the Art room…Not in my front room….Jen stated…Wiping the water of herself…

"Oh so its ok on your terms…Huh? Tilly asked flicking Jen again…

"Stop it.. Jen moaned…

"Or what? Tilly asked cock sure of herself….

Jen shook her head…This is not what I meant by painting together….

Tilly stood just inches away from Jen…."Ok….Tilly's sorry ….she smiled….I wont get you wet anymore…"Shell we kiss and make up?

Jen looked to see if Tilly was being serious or not. She had a blank face so Jen trusted her…"Ok..she smiled moving closer to Tilly..Just as their lips were about to lock…Tilly slid the cold brush down Jen's nose…And moved away quickly…She laughed so hard as Jen stood in shock….

"Tilly? Jen gasped….."Right…that's it….Im not playing no more…

Jen wiped her face and headed towards Tilly who was laughing on the sofa…..

"You think this is funny huh? Jen asked..

Tilly nodded…she in fact found it so funny she couldn't speak…..

Well lets see how funny you think you are now then…Jen warned Jumping on top of Tilly pinning her down using the weight of her own body and her knees to Keep Tilly's hands away from her….

Tilly gained composer. ."Oh and this is what you call punishment huh? She smiled…

"You think your so funny don't you? Jen frowned…

Tilly smiled "Yup and if you pouncing on me like this is punishment …well then I might misbehave more often…

Ha ha" Jen mocked…You think this is your punishment…Oh no Miss Evans….

"See you thought you were cleaver flicking that wet brush at me…..And you think your cleaver when you seduce me at times you shouldn't and places you shouldn't…..But in every situation…you my Little Lady need to realise….I will always be one step ahead of you….Jen explained…

"Oh really? Tilly asked biting her lip…slightly excited…

"Really….Jen…whispered as she leant into Kiss Tillys neck…..She worked her way up and down using her tongue…just as she had Tilly where she wanted her. She moved her hand across to Tillys little table where her brushes were and grabbed the water jar….

"Tilly…?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Tilly moaned enjoying the feel of Jen taking her on the sofa….

"Do I make you hot? Jen whispered seductively realising Tillys hands….

Tilly instantly grabbed Jen around the back…"Mmmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmm always. She giggled…

"Well there's only one thing you need then? Jen smiled kissing Tillys neck a little harder…..

"Do tell? Tilly asked…

"You…..Jen started…Need….a little kiss on Tillys lips…Cooling off…and before Tilly could open her eyes Jen tipped the water all over the front of Tilly…

"Oh Jen? Tilly gasped at the cold….

Jen quickly jumped to her feet laughing…Now that is funny…

"Tilly quickly whiped off the painting clothes and her own top that was wet…You are so not funny?

Jen was still laughing…."Like I said I will always be one step ahead of you….Now we are even…

Ha….I don't think so…Tilly told her…A few little flicks of water isn't even for what you just did to me…

"Get over it" Jen laughed…Pouring the water away in case Tilly had other ideas…Laughing to her herself she didn't realise Tilly sneak up behind her….

Tilly grabbed her waist tightly and pushed her into the kitchen surface…Oh I'll get over it. But I want revenge….She whispers as she ran her hand up Jen's skirt….Caressing her behind….

"In my kitchen? Really? Jen asked..

"Oh yeah….Right here…right now….Tilly smirked as she pushed her body up as close as she could to Jen's so she couldn't move..

Tilly pulled Jen's pony tail back a little so she could gain access to her neck…Lacing her in very light kisses…

Her hand slowly moved around to Jen's front. She began stroking her over her underwear…

"Tilly…Lets go in the bedroom! Jen said..

"Nah…Tilly replied…She slowly teases Jen with a circling motion over her underwear…Jen began to moan ..her hands gripping the kitchen side….

Jen had becoming wet at Tilly's touch…..

"Do you want more? Tilly asked seductively

Jen didn't answer she just moaned. So Tilly asked again ..her hand movements become faster…

"Tell me? Do you want more? …Do you want me inside you?

Jen trusted forward a little…Tilly's touch was hitting her hard. Swallowing hard. She let out a little moan…Yes.,….

"Tilly knew she had Jen where she wanted her…"Yes what?

Jen's breathing became heavier…"Yes. I want you…..

As soon as the words left Jens lips Tilly had entered two fingers into Jen….forcing them in deep …to which Jen gasped…"Oh god…

Tilly massaged Jen with a lot of pressure…she could Feel Jen clenching around her fingers as they slid in and out…..

"Kissing Jens neck harder to add more pleasure…"Jen.."She whispered….Tell me when your coming….

"Jen with her eyes closed and finger nails digging into the kitchen side…Moaned in agreement…As Tilly worked Jen up…Jen couldn't help but moan out loud…."Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly…..Trying her hardest to control her breathing ….

"Tilly you feel amazing.."She moaned….

Tilly bit her lip…..she knew Jen was about to orgasm so she changed her pace and pushed inside Jen..hard enough that Jen bucked backwards leaning into Tilly…

"Tilly…..she called…Oh Tilly….Tilly im com…

Before Jen could finish Tilly pulled her fingers away from Jen and stepped back…

Jen realised what had happened and spun around to see Tilly stood there.. her arms folded and she had a naughty smile on her face. She held her bottom lip in-between her teeth….

"Tilly? What are you doing? Jen asked slightly frustrated

Tilly laughed…What was you saying about being a step ahead of me?

Tilly " Jen gasped….shaking her head…No way…You cant do this to me….not over a little water…

Tilly laughed "Oh I can….

Tilly please" Jen begged…You cant leave me like this?

"What? You left me wet…So I did the same to you….Tilly winked…

Jen couldn't believe Tilly had gotten one over on her like this….She should have known what Tilly was playing at….Jen now so was hyped up.. there was no way she could let Tilly leave her so sexual frustrated….

"Tilly…..Jen sulked…Pleaseeeeeeeee..

Tilly shrugged….

This is cruel….I would never do this to you? Not ever…Jen moaned….

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly pouted…I tell you what? You say sorry for getting me wet and I might…Just help you out…

"Jens jaw dropped…Uh. You started it…..

"Yeah…and now I've finished it…Nor not in your case…Tilly giggled….

Jen shook her head…She knew Tilly had won. It was either stand firm and hold her own and not apologise oooooor she would have to stay in this state of urgency ….

"Ok….Fine…Jen swallows hard and rolls her eyes….Tilly….im so-so…sorry I got you wet…Jen gritted her teeth…she hated losing…

"And? Tilly asked ushering Jen to continue..

Jen frowned…"And?

"And…Tilly smiled….You are the best girlfriend ever ..and I am yearning for you to come over and touch me…I want you so badly. I need you…I love you….

Jen scoured at Tilly ..no way….I am not saying that. Or begging you…..Its fine…Jen shrugged…I'll just go take a cold shower…Jen smiled as she walked past Tilly kissing her cheek

Tilly stood in the door way trying to work out what had just happened…She smiled…"oh she's good…

Tilly ran into the bedroom to find Jen led on the bed…

"Thought you were having a shower? Tilly asked…

"Yeah I will…..once you come over her and finish what you started…

"Oh and.. ….Tilly started but Jen intupted..

"Oh don't start again. You know you came in here because I played you at your own game…..Call it a drew and get your butt over her…

Tilly studied Jen for a moment…and with a shrug…she ran to the bed…"Yeah ok….she giggled Kissing Jen deeply…..

Both let out little bouts of laughter as they begin to heat up…


	136. Chapter 136

Jen woke up with a smile on her face…she could see the sun was shining which always lightened her mood…

But more so she was happy at the feel of her beautiful Tilly led fast asleep in her arms…Her red locks fell over her eyes and her lips looked so juicy Jen couldn't resist …

She gently brushed her own lips across Tillys…Just as she was about to move them she felt Tilly connect with her….

Mmmmmmmmmmmm what a way to wake up…Tilly swooned…

"Sorry…Didn't want to wake you…I just couldn't resist…Jen smiled stroking Tillys face…

"Well I don't mind..! You can wake me up like that anytime you want…Tilly laughed Kissing Jen again….

So I was thinking we could go to Crosby beach today? Jen asked….When we're both in London there's a possibility we wont get a chance to go again….

Tilly smiled. .I'd love that….and it looks like its sunny outside….She smiled wrapping herself into Jen….5 more minutes though yeah? She asked leaning into Jens chest…

"Smmmmmmh 5 More minutes I can do…Jen muttered holding Tilly tightly..

Well if we go I'll have to go straight to the station when we get back….Tilly told her…I cant miss my train ….

Jen smiled…Yeah ok…don't worry I'll let you go today….I promise..

Tilly looked up at Jen and smiled.."You sure?

Jen nodded..yep…..Its only a few days…lets get ready….Im gonna jump in the shower..you Miss can make the coffee…Jen kissed Tilly on the nose and jumped out of bed grabbing a towel…

"That wasn't 5 minutes…..Tilly shouted…She got up to put the kettle on…as she looked out the window she spotted Maddie and Callum…..Both holding school books. .Tilly sighed slightly…

She missed meeting up with her friends to go to Collage…hanging out at Collage Coffee….Sinead moaning about Bart….Maddie praising herself….even the annoying bits she Missed slightly…

As much as she missed all this there was no way she would give up what she has now….And early start into Uni….a new flat. new surroundings….And to top it off she had all this with the Women she loved…Tilly smiled with excitement as this crossed her mind…In a few days she was gonna feel like she had won the lottery

Penny for them? Jen asked …

Tilly still looking out the window.. smiled…Im just thinking about what's next…

"Care to share? Jen smiled drying her hair…

"Well…I kinda feel im the girl who has everything….Tilly giggled. . Things are working out the way we wanted….Me….you….living together. .you still have your career….Im in Uni….We can start a fresh…just us….Tilly explained..

Sounds good to me! Jen added…Right so no Coffee?

"Oh shit….sorry…got side tracked…Tilly smiled re-boiling the kettle and popping some bread in the toaster….

Giving Jen a double take when she realised she was just stood there in a towel…"Ohhhhhh Miss Gilmore….She smiled…

"Uh don't even think about it…Jen winked. .We're going to the beach….

Once breakfast was done Jen cleared the mess away while Tilly got ready….

"Jen? She called…Do you have a spare bikini?

"What no skinny dipping? Jen smiled…

"Ha….Crosby beach isn't Abersoch now is it…? Tilly asked…

"Guess not…Jen smiled…bottom drew.. over there…she said pointing to some chest of draws….

As Tilly riffles through the draw to find a bikini she comes across a box….It was a pendant box…Tilly checked Jen wasn't coming and opened it…She couldn't resist…

Once the box was open her jaw dropped…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo! Jen sulked running over grabbing the box…

"You weren't meant to see this….not yet…

"Jen im sorry….I couldn't resist…Tilly explained…

Jen sat on the bed…Oh well….I wanted to give it to you in London…But you've seen it now ..so…..Here….she smiled

"I'll wait? Tilly frowned. Feeling bad she ruined Jens surprise..

"No really…Jen smiled shaking her head…Its ok…..go ahead…please

Tilly bite her lip she was excited..Jen always gave her the most beautiful gifts…

As she opened the box her heart began to melt…Inside was 2 necklaces…simple but elegant…white hearts….the pendant matched their promise rings….

Tilly held it in her hand.."This is beautiful….

Jen smiled she was happy Tilly liked it….Turn it over….

Tilly done as Jen asked…swallowing back happy tears…."We made it…To a new beginning. .x

A huge grin spread across Tillys face….Jen…I…..She couldn't get her words out….she was so over whelmed at this romantic gesture…

"We made it….Jen smiled….

Tilly jumped up placing a deep kiss on Jens lips….."Yeah…yeah we did….

"So are you putting it on? Jen asked…

Tilly shook her head…Nope….you can put it on me when you get to London….

Jen nodded in agreement…Bikini?

Oh yeah…Tilly smiled placing the box back into the draw….

"Let me just put this on and we can go! Tilly smiled….

Hurry then…Jen said playfully slapping Tillys back side..

With a picnic packed and both ready…finally…They head off to the beach…Tilly turned the Cd player on….."Now are we going to sit and argue over what we're listening to? Or shell we just agree to listen to the radio! Jen asked…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Let me think….Tilly playfully considered…We'll go for Radio…

"Good! Jen smiled…

Half way into their journey Jen decided she wanted to tackle the Sarah issue again…she needed to be sure Tilly was really ok….

"Tilly…you know earlier you said you feel like you have everything….? Jen asked ….

"Did you mean it? I mean are you really that happy?

Tilly smiled but at the same time she was a little confused as to why she was asking such things…

"Of coarse im happy! How could I possible be anything else?

What about this Sarah business? Jen asked carefully….I mean have you thought about how your going to handle it…?

Tilly looked at Jen..she could see she was treading carefully…"Jen….Sarah hadn't even crossed my mind. I told you its over….it happened ….finished…

Jen sighed…Tilly….she cant just get away with what she did?

Jen please…..Tilly moaned ..Look im not going to let it consume my thoughts…She's an idiot and I will stay clear of her…IF…and I mean if…she bothers me then I'll go to the Uni….

Jen shook her head she couldn't understand how Tilly could just drop this….this girl was a menace and she should be punished…

"And…Tilly added. I don't want anyone else handling it…Tilly placed her hand on Jens leg reassuring her she really was fine….Not you….or anyone….Ok?

Jen sighed….Fine…..if that's what you want….I'll let it go….

Good….Tilly winked relaxing back Into her chair…Now pull over at that petrol station I need the loo…..

Jen rolled her eyes…You could have gone before we left! She smiled turning off the motorway

Ooooo" Tilly mocked…Sorry Dad….She joked…remembering how when she was little her Dad would always make sure she used the bathroom before they left on a long journey….

Tilly quickly used the bathroom then headed back to the car….It took them another 45 minutes to reach the beach…Jen again couldn't find the right car park….so Tilly had to direct her…

"Cant believe you still don't know how to get her" She joked…

"Well…Jen shrugged navigation isn't….

Your thing..Tilly interrupted…Yeah so you keep saying ..she laughed…

The two grabbed their bags and headed down to the beach. The sun was hot and the water looked cool….The both of them laid the blanket and picnic out …The beach wasn't very busy which was a surprise considering how nice the weather was…But that suited Jen…she was happy to have it all to themselves

"This is the life huh? Jen smiled…

"Yep…me ..you….sun. sea…you in a bikini..Tilly winked…

Jen just laughed ..

"Sun cream? Tilly asked biting her lip….

Jen looked over her sunglasses at her…Now are you going to be sensible about this or are you going to make it dirty?

Tilly laughed…"All I want to do is protect your skin from the UV rays….Whats wrong with that? Tilly asked with a naughty glint in her eye

Jen frowned and lifted her hair so Tilly could rub the cream in….As Tilly jumped onto her knees she started to massage the cream into Jens back and shoulders….

Adding pressure taking the knots out of Jens shoulders Jen moaned…Mmmmmmmm

"Oh you like that huh? Tilly whispered…

"Shut up…Jen muttered…Your turn…..

Uh I haven't done the front yet! Tilly sulked…

Jen grabbed the sun cream squeezing it into her hands…I think I can manage the front …She smirked..

"Spoil sport.! .Tilly joked as she took her vest off for Jen to her…..

The two led down soaking up the sun….No words just holding each others hand….

After a few minutes Jen broke the silence…

"You know Tilly….If I never insulted your painting that day at your Art event we would never have had this …..

Smhhhhhhhhhhhhh maybe…Tilly smiled…

"Defiantly" Jen said….

"I don't know….Tilly shrugged…Fate would have connected us some way or another…

I would have found you some how….

Jen smiled. ."You say the most beautiful things…Leaning into Tilly for kiss….

"I say it because its true…Tilly grins Kissing Jen again…

"Wanna go for a splash? Tilly nodded towards the water..

Jen frowned…As much as I love this beach Tilly…this is Liverpool not Abersoch ..I dread to think Whats in there…

I don't mean swim in it. .I mean splash….Tilly said rolling her eyes…C'mon?…She asked pulling herself up holding her hand out for jen to take…

"Finnnnne Jen said letting Tilly pull her up…

The two run down the beach …Kicking up the sand…As their feet hit the cold water. .They both let out a scream….

Jen backed away. ."That's freezing…She moaned

"Oh don't be a baby…it's a little bit of water.. Tilly joked…

"Uh freezing ice cold water. .Jen corrected her…

Once your in it its fine…Tilly shrugged…

Jen shook her head. .she wasn't convinced…

Jen? C'mon…Tilly said bluntly…

Again Jen shook her head….

And with that Tilly lifted her leg and splashed Jen with the water…

Jens face was full of shock. .her whole body shook…."Tilly…..That was mean" ..she called out…

Get over it ..Tilly laughed…Splashing her again…

Jen decided she wasn't going to allow Tilly to win again she ran into the water…Kicking the water at Tilly…Tilly giggling trying to wrestle Jen to stop her soaking her….Ok …Ok…I give up" She cries holding her hands up in the air…

"Promise? Jen points…

Tilly nods her head holding out her arms for Jen to walk into

Jen smiles and wraps herself around Tilly…The share a lingering Kiss…"I love you…Tilly smiles as she breaks away…

And I love you…Even if you are soaking wet….Jen replied..

Well im not actually soaking wet" Tilly frowned…

"Yes you are…Jen laughed as she swooped Tillys legs from under her….Tilly wet crashing on to her bum….

Jen burst into laughter and runs away back up to the blanket…she knew if Tilly got up she would be in big trouble…

Once Tilly had gotten over the shock of the cold water and what Jen had just done she ran towards Jen….

"Oh your gonna pay now…

What I didn't do anything" Jen said innocently…

Tilly jumps on to Jen lying her wet body on top of her…

"Tilly your cold…Jen sulks..

"Yep….so you need to warm me up…Tilly swooned Placing her lips just above Jens…

Jen raised herself up to meet them….

"Salty…Jen smiles…

Yummy…Tilly replied as she leans down to Kiss Jen again….Jen pulls a towel out of her bag and wrapped Tilly up in it…Kissing her..

The two sink into each other. .not caring who sees..

Tillys hands start to wonder up the side of Jens leg…

"Uh Tilly? Jen whispered breaking the kiss…

"Remember where we are. She giggled…

"Oooooops..Tilly giggled. Rolling of Jen drying herself off…

"Im hungry….What we got? She asked,…

Jen pointed to the bag.. Take a look…

Tilly riffled through the bag pulling out a load of goodies…

The two indulge in lunch… relaxing in their little bubble taken no notice of their surroundings…The day was a hit…

They had a few hours before they had to leave so they just lay together Tilly resting into Jen as Jen reads her book out loud…..


	137. Chapter 137

Tilly woke up in her empty bed…The noise of busy London echoing round the room…

Her weekend with Jen had been amazing and yesterday their trip to the beach had topped it off….As Tilly sat up she rubbed her shoulders…they were slightly sunburnt….

She knew it was early because her alarm hadn't gone off yet…as she picked her phone up she smiled

"Morning beautiful lady..

Hope you woke up with a smile on your face like I did..?

Although I missed our extra 5 minutes this morning J

Have a good day at Uni…be good…I'll call you later

Xxxx J

Tilly smiled at the thought of Jen waking up happy….She checked the time it was 6.50am

Jen was always up so early ..Unless Tilly refused to let her

Tilly quickly texted her back before heading into the shower…

Hello lovely lady…

Yes I woke with a smile…and then I remembered you weren't here L

Look forward to your call later and have a good day too….

Love you

Counting down the days…hours…minutes J

Xxxx T

Jen simply replied.

.

Love you xx J

Tilly wonders around the flat looking to see if Hayley was up and about….

Her bedroom door was open so Tilly popped her head around the corner…She was no where to be seen..

Mmmmmmmmmmmm must have left already" Tilly thought…

Tilly carried on with her morning running to catch the bus to Uni….As she got closer she felt a little anxious …

She wasn't looking forward to bumping into Sarah at all…Not because she wasn't over what had happened because she had ..it was the thought of having Sarah mock her….

Tilly took a deep breath as she reached the Uni…Tilly was the cool calm quiet one of the group back home…but she was after all a red head and she had fire in her belly….Tilly knew that if Sarah was going to make this awkward for her then she was going to have to stand up for herself…

She wasn't about to be bullied….

"Ok Evans…lets do this…..She whispered to herself…

Just as she was about to enter the building she heard her name being called….

"Tilly….

As Tilly turnt around she was greeted by a warm smile…It was the girl from her class…

"I have those notes you ask me to take down for you.….

"Oh….wow thanks….Tilly smiled. I really appreciate it..

"Its fine…you didn't miss much to be honest…The girl smiled…

Tilly nodded. Still it was nice of you….I..ummm don't even know your name…?

The girl laughed…Its Jemma….

"Well it was really cool of you Jemma…thanks

"Really I didn't mind…Although that Sarah's taken over your table. But don't worry I have a spare seat next to me….Jemma smiled…

"Sarah? Tilly gasped…

"Yeah…..Jemma nodded…She's so bossy….no one likes her!

I can imagine….Tilly sulked…

But don't worry Tilly…..You are…..Jemma joked…Shell we? She asked offering Tilly her arm to link….

Tilly nodded linking their arms….

Maybe if People were hating on Sarah it wasn't just Tilly she was upsetting…

Tilly felt less concerned about Sarah now….

As Tilly and Jemma headed into their dreaded Science class there she was…Sat leaning on the chair like she was the queen bee…

Tilly had dealt with queen bees before…Infact her best friend had the title at Collage…and if Tilly could bring Maddie down a peg or two then Sarah was a walk in the park….

"What no hello? Sarah asked as Tilly walked past…

Tilly ignored her and took a seat next to Jemma….

"Take that as a no then? Sarah tutted…"You know Tilly you really need to get over yourself. .You and your mate…..Sarah was referring to Hayley….

Jemma looked at Tilly and shook her head…Don't give her the satisfaction…

Sarah heard Jemma…..Oh my Tills you really do have a little entourage of people to defend you…Your girlfriend will pop up next.." Sarah laughed…

"Seriously…what is your problem? Tilly asked…

"Hey I was kidding ..Sarah snapped…If you bitches cant take a joke….

"Well we obviously have different Ideas of humour then don't we….? Tilly smirked…

Jemma smiled at Tilly….Sarah had no where to go from there…"Whatever….she moaned as she turnt to face the front of the room…

Tilly had won this time….If she was going to get Sarah of her back she had to keep her cool and play her at her own game…Sarah didn't bother either of the girls for the rest of the lesson….

As Tilly sits down to lunch with Jemma and a few of her other class mates her phone beeps…

"How's Uni going ?

Xx J

Tilly smiled she knew Jen would have been worried sick all morning. She was happy to reassure her…

"Everything is fine….

You know who thought she would be funny in Science

but I soon put a stop to her….

Stop worrying…xxx T

As jen read the text she felt her nerves slip away a little. As long as Tilly was ok then she was…

Just as she was about to reply Maddie knocked the door…

"Miss you go a minute?

Uh yeah sure? Jen said

"I was wondering if you would come to the common room with me for a minute? Maddie smiled.

"Jen was a little confused.. Why? Is everything ok?

"Yep…all is fine….Maddie replied…Coming?

Jen got up out of her chair…she didn't really know what Maddie wanted her for and hoped she wasn't about to get another lecture about hurting Tilly…

The pair walked in silence with Maddie smiling at her every few minutes…

After you? Maddie smiled holding the door open….

As Jen walked in she gave Maddie a confused look….All of a sudden she jumped out of her skin as a loud cry of "Surprisssssseeee" Came heading her way…

Stood there was Sinead, Neil, Esther , George and the rest of the gang…They had made a good luck banner…George held a cake and Sinead had some fruit juice…

"Oh my god what is all this? Jen asked totally over whelmed..

"Well" Maddie explained placing her hand on Jens shoulder….We know its only Tuesday and your still officially our teacher till Friday but…..We all decided as your shacking up with on of our best friends its only right that we should give you a little send off….

"That's right" Sinead smiled and this aint exactly Champers…but it will have to do…She smiled shaking the bottle of juice…

Jen felt her eyes well up….Holding back tears she smiled…Guys this is just…..Wow…im speechless…I don't know what to say….

You don't have to say anything." .Esther smiled…

But you could cut the cake…cause boy im starving…Neil smiled…Causing Ruby to slap him round the head…

Jen looked at Maddie .."Thank you…she mouthed…

"No problem…Maddie smiled….And with a little wink she ushered Jen over to the table to cut her cake…

Both the girls headed back to their homes with smiles on their faces…Tilly had some work to catch up on and Jen just wanted a shower and to relax…..

Tilly got home to the smell of fresh Garlic bread….

"Hey Tilly red…Hayley called out as Tilly entered the flat…

"Hey…Tilly smiled….Something smells good…

"Yeah baby" My brother brought some lasagne over for us from his restaurant…so I chucked in some garlic bread and hey presto…Dinner is served….Hayley grinned…

"Well your brother is my new best friend…"Tilly smiled ..it looks amazing….

"Taste it too…Hayley winked…"Sit…She smiled pointing to the table as she served Tilly up her food

"Sooooo Any problems at Uni?

Nope…Tilly smiled pouring the water on the table…Everything was cool….

Hayley studied her for a minute to see if she was hiding anything…."Good…

"So how was your weekend with Jenny G?

"Need you ask? Tilly giggled…

"Yuk…you to are sickening ..Hayley joked…

"Yep….yeah we are and I wouldn't change it….Just want her here so badly…..Tilly sulked..

"Me Too Tilly…I want to spend some time with her before I head of to Further shores…Hayley agrees…

Well here's to having Jen here…."Tilly said holding her glass up…

Hayley clipped the glass with Tillys…I'll bring to that…or thought I don't know why im drinking water…."Yuk….

Tilly laughed….shaking her head….

The next few days came and went…Every day the excitement getting stronger…Tilly making sure their room was ready for Jens arrival…..Her wardrobe and draws ready for her…Space for her Art supplies in Hayley's equipment room…Tilly wanted her arrival to be one to remember….

It was Friday morning…Jen was coming on Sunday….."2 more days…She shrieked at Hayley….

"Yup you could at least be a little more excited Tills? Hayley joked….

Tilly laughed…popping the kettle on…

"So Miss Red? Whats your plans for today? Hayley asked…

"Just Uni…Tilly shrugged…

"And later:? Hayley asked…

"Ummm no plans…"Why what you doing ? Tilly asked looking inquisitive at Hayley….

"Hayley shrugged…"You know me Tills….Im always up to something….

Tilly laughed under her breath…Mind if I tag along?

Wouldn't have it any other way…Hayley winked…

Tilly heads to Uni…..slightly apprehensive as to what Hayley would have in store for her….If she gets her drunk at least Tilly would have 2 days to over come it ..she thought

Hayley's last few weeks were gonna be all about celebrating her big break so Tilly needed the practice….

Jen had rung her last night telling her all about what Maddie and the rest of her friends had done…It was pretty late so Tilly waited until this morning…

"Sending a multi-message

"Hey guys

Just wanted to thank you for what you did for Jen yesterday

You really are the best friends a girl could ask for

Love you lots…Tilly x

She wanted them to know how much she appreciated the fact they had embraced Jen and her relationship…

Jen had a free period first thing so she stayed at home a little longer…Placing all her belongings in the corner of the front room…deciding it would be quicker rather then having to keep walking back and forth to her room…

"Im gonna miss you" Liam smiled behind her…

"Awwwwe I'll miss you too…which is weird because you're a pain in the ass..she joked..

"Yeah well that's a prerogative of being your older brother…Liam winked…

Jen laughed.."Your gonna be ok right? You know with the bills and rent and that?

"Don't worry about me…Barney and Robs moving in so it will be fine….Trust me…And if it don't work out I can always palm myself off on you again cant I"? He laughed..

"Or not..Jen frowned…Mum lives round the corner…..

"Yeah…..she does…so does that mean your gonna make more of an effort?

Jen rolled her eyes…."Don't push it…

Liam messed Jens hair up…..

"Oi..she moaned…

"Im going to work…I'll see you later….He called as she left the flat….

Tilly was counting down the minutes till the end of The week….10 minutes to go….

"Today is dragging huh? Jemma moaned…

"Yeah…..Tilly agreed….Just want to get out of here….

The bell went finally and Tilly headed out the building as fast as she could….As she turnt out of the gates she heard a loud beep and a lot of noise…

"She turnt around to se Hayley smiling beeping the horn calling her name….

"Tilly shook her head walking towards her…..What you doing here? She laughed…

"Well you said you wanted to tag along with me this weekend? Hayley reminded her…..

Yeah? Tilly shrugged…

"Well Miss Red…I hope you don't mind but I packed you a little bag….and we are off….Hayley laughed…

"Tilly was confused…Jen had told her stories about Hayley's spare of the moment trips….

"Off where? Tilly asked…

"Well you don't expect Jennifer to load her car all by herself do you? Hayley asked with raised eyebrows

Tillys jaw dropped….what we're going to Hollyoaks?

Hayley clapped her hands..yup….we gonna surprise Jen and wipe that little village apart ..a leaving party to remember…"You in?

A huge Grin spread across Tillys face….."Hell yessssssssss Im in…..

"Well come on then….Hayley smiled opening the passenger door….

"Lets go to Chester…..She laughed….


	138. Chapter 138

The journey is full of laughter. .Hayley saying funny things about the drivers passing by…

"Ewwww Tilly look at him…She nods out the window….

Tilly looked over and tapped Hayley on the arm." .Oi nothing wrong with being ginger…She jokes..

"Yeah but my god…some people…Like yourself. .Hayley winks" can pass it off…this guy ? Should shave it off….

Tilly bursts into laughter…."Hey can we stop? ..im thirsty" She asks…

I've sorted all that out Tills …There's a bag behind my chair….Hayley smiles…

Tilly leans back to grab the bag of goodies…And also a big cardboard banner…."Whats this..? She asks laughing under he breath…

"Oh That's for Jenny….Hayley laughs…Take a look..

Tilly pulls the cloth off it and giggles…"We're not sorry your leaving? She frowns…Im sure that's not the phrase…

Hayley shrugs and laughs. No it isn't. your right…except we actually aren't sorry she's leaving the Oaks…are we? Sooooo…that phrase is fitting…Hayley explains…

Tilly smiled shaking her head…"You really do make me laugh…..

"Well life should be one big giggle Matilda…Hayley told her…

Jens last Lesson is about to end….She is excited but at the same time it's a bit bitter sweet….

"Ok guys ..You can pack up now….it's the weekend so get out and enjoy it….She smiled…

The class do as she asks…A few leave as quick as possible …But most wish her well and tell her how great a teacher she had been…

Jen felt overwhelmed….As Much as she didn't really want to take the Job at Hollyoaks sixth form….She in the end had actually enjoyed her time teaching there….

She absorbs her surrounding for a few minutes before the bell went ..taking a few deep breaths….

"Jen? Diane called poking her head inside the door…

"Diane? Jen smiled…

"I know it's the last thing you want to do but. The staff are all heading to the staff room. They wanna wish you well…..Diane explained…

Jen smiled .."Really? She wasn't sure how her Colleagues really felt about her being in a relationship with her old student….Not that she really cared…

But them wanting to give her a send off must have meant that they weren't that bothered…

"Ok…Jen smiled to Diane…I'll just finish up here….

Once Jen had said her quiet goodbye to her class room she headed to the staff room….As she walked in all her Colleagues were there…with some balloons ,flowers. And the min ingrediance….Champagne…

"Jen…we just wanted to say that we will Miss you…Mr Kelleher spoke…You have been an incredible member of staff and we truly are sorry to lose you….

Diane handed Jen a glass of Champagne as He continued to speak….

"So I'd like you all to raise your glasses and Wish Jen a world of happiness and the best of luck in everything is does….Your new School's gain if defiantly Hollyoaks Sixth forms lose…..

Kelleher held his glass in the air and smiled…..To Jen….

The rest of the teachers mimicked his move…"To Jen…..

Jen felt tears arise in her eyes….She really was touched….Thank you ..she said with a huge grin…

The flowers they had brought her were a huge bunch.. they were beautiful…..They had also had a wipe round and got her a lovely cake .some new Art supplies and a lovely bottle of expensive Champagne….

"I thought maybe you and Tilly could crack that open when your all unpacked…Diane whispered into Jens ear…

Jen giggled under her breath…Good idea…she winked…..

They all stayed for about 30 minutes…enough time to indulge in cake and finish off the Champagne…

Once Jen had hugged everyone and said goodbye she headed to her car….

"Miss Gilmore….?

Jen spun around and smiled….

"Hello. Jim…! .Jim was the lovely old man that cleaned the school….The lovely old man that Tilly helped out to pay her parents money back…

Im glad I caught you…He smiled…I wanted to wish you well ..I heard you was leaving….

He handed Jen a card…..

Jen thought it was a lovely gesture…she leant in and placed a kiss on his cheek…Thank you Jim…she smiled…

"That's ok my love….You keep safe now you here….He smiled…Oh and send my love to young Tilly will you…He winked…

Jens jaw dropped slightly….Was he referring to there relationship? Did he even know? Jen just assumed Jim was the caretaker who talked around with his head in the clouds…

"Tilly? She frowned…

Jim laughed….Nothing gets past me my dear…he nodded as he wondered off towards the school entrance…

Jen smiled…Maybe he knew way before everyone else….Walls do have ears and all…..

Jen shrugged it off and got into her car….

As she headed out of the gates she felt a warm feeling and a huge grin had spread across her face…

She had the weekend to prepare and she on Sunday she was going to be with the person she was head over heels about…"2days…She said to herself…

Oh so she thinks…

Tilly is becoming slightly excited…Ohhh my god we're nearly there…..Jen is going to be so surprised…

Ok Tils calm down..Hayley jokes…Jen better have some wine in. this driving lark is thirsty work…

Tilly grins…makes no difference if she hasn't the shops just out side the door….

As they Approach the sign for Hollyoaks. Hayley pulls over…

"What you doing? Tilly asks…

Prepping My dear Tilly….Hayley winks as she gets out the car and head to the boot of the car….

Tilly is curious and follows. Inside the boot were Balloons…All saying not sorry your leaving…

"When did you do this? Tilly asked with a surprised face..

Its amazing what you can achieve when your bored Matilda…now lets get these tired to the roof…

The two women excitedly dress the car up with the Balloons…

Get back inside Hayley explains to Tilly what they will do…

Ok Tilly…what we will do is park the car just out side her window…me and you can hang out of the sunroof and shout our big gobs off…I'll beep the horn and you can wave the banner….All good? Yeah? Hayley smiled…

Tilly giggled…You are nuts…But I like it" ..She joked….

Lets get this party on the road then Red"…Hayley said as she headed into the Village…

Jen stands in her bedroom looking around ..She is so organised that all her packing was done.. She decided she would bag up the little bits she had left out to use in the week and then she was really stuck for anything to do….

As she debates whether to start loading the car or not she decides to text Tilly….

Hey lovely!

Hope your days going ok…

Can you believe we are so close?

Was wondering how you feel about getting me a day early?

I have nothing to finish up here so might come tomorrow morning!

What do you say?

Xxx J

Tilly bites her bottom lip and grins…Its Jen…she tells Hayley…asking if I think she should come tomorrow instead of Sunday…..

Well she don't want to do that or she will arrive at an empty flat…Hayley jokes…Don't text her back just yet….We'll surprise her….

Yeah ok…Tilly agrees…take the next left here…it's a short cut….

Hayley nods and does as Tilly says…..As they pass the McQueen's she ducks her head down…

"You ok? Hayley frowns

Yeah just My friends are outside that house….Don't want them to head into the village and ruin it….Tilly smiles

Right we are here…Hayley whoops a few minutes later….Ok turn that music off…She smiles…Pulling up towards Jens slowly…Hayley undoes her seat belt and stands up poking her head out the sun roof…C'mon Tills….She giggled..

Tilly smiled And joined Hayley on the roof…

"Ready? Hayley asked…

Argh Yes yes yes…Tilly shrieked…

Ok…..Hayley laughed…Beeping the horn…Oi OI Gilmore…..Beep beep….Hayley and Tilly began backing on the bar roof…calling Jen's name….

Jen walks out of the bathroom and into the living room wondered what the hell the noise was. As she stands still listening she starts to laugh…

Gilmore you pussy…Where are you?…Hayley shouts…

The Village is busy …Liam and Rob come out of the gym to see what's going on…

Oh god…Liam smiles…

"What? Rob asked confused…

Liam laughed.."Nothing man…But you can guarantee we will defiantly be partying tonight….He knew Hayley well.

Ste and Doug were outside along with Myra and Carmel…all wondering what the noise was…

Jennnnnn..Tilly called whooping and cheering…..

Gilmore…..Hayley banged on to the roof…

Jen rushes to the window to see what was going on…She opens the window to bug cheers…

Shaking her head and laughing…

"What the hell are you two doing? She asked…

"We came to participate in your leaving do…Hayley smiles…

Except im not having a leaving do? Jen frowned…

No….You mean you wasn't? Having a leaving do…Hayley corrected her…You are now baby….Woooowhoooooooooo its party time..Hayley shouted…

Tilly falls silent taking in Jena beauty as her smile beams out of the window…Jens eyes find hers and she looks down lovingly…

"Was this your idea? Jen asked…

Tilly shook her head…Nope I was as surprised as you were…She smiles…

C'mon Gilmore…get your ass down here…You better have wine…Hayley giggles as she exit's the car…

Jen nods and shuts the window…..As she appears outside she is met with a hug from Hayley…

"You didn't really think I was letting you come quietly did you?

Well that was silly of me huh? Jen winks squeezing her friend….Thank you….

As she breaks away from Hayley who by now has been drawn to the wine shelf inside the shop….Jen walks over to Tilly who is casually leaning on the car..

Anyone would think you couldn't stay away? Jen jokes…

Tilly shrugs …well Hayley was coming up…I was at a lose end so…..

Jen nodded…Beats staying home I guess….

Tilly nods…yeah….

Both girls laugh and Tilly grabs Jen by her waist…..And in front of the whole crowd in the Village she plants a long hard Kiss on her lips….

As they pull away Jen moans…Mmmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmm Hello you…She grins…

"Hello yourself Tilly giggles Kissing her again. This time the crowd begins to clap and cheer…Jen realising they have an audience attempts to pull away but Tilly doesn't allow her to…Entering her mouth with her tongue….

"Oh for fuck sake…Behave will you? Hayley shouts as she walks out the shop….

Looking over at Myra and a Carmel….Cant take them no where….She jokes….

Right Gilmore…we drinking this out of Glasses or am I necking the bottle? She asks seriously…

Im sure I can get you a jokes….

"Well lead the way? Hayley huffs….

Jen nudges Tilly and the two walk towards the flat hand in hand…

Just as Hayley turns to follow she spots Liam and Rob stood inside the door of the gym…

"Oh ugly Gilmore? She calls out…Your coming out tonight so don't be home late….Oh and bring ya mate….She laughs…

Liam sticks his thumb out to tell her he's up for it…

"Oh Yh? Rob nods…Looks like im in there….

Liam laughs and pats him on the back…"Mate she would eat you alive…


	139. Chapter 139

"I cant believe you two have shown up here? Jen says as they head into the flat…

"Tell me about it..Hayley agrees….But Tilly drove me mad kept going on and on at me. It was a nightmare…She moaned getting glasses out of the kitchen….

Tillys jaw dropped…Uh you liar….I had no idea this was happening..Jen she was waiting for me outside Uni….I have my bag and books in the car to prove it….

Jen laughs…Awwwwe its ok Tilly…You can admit it ..I think its cute…

Tilly was confused…No….it wasn't my idea….

"Was" Hayley shouted out…

No….Jen…it seriously wasn't…Tilly argued…

Jen and Hayley laughed…..

Oh right…"Tilly nodded. I see. You two are winding me up….Great thanks…Give me that you…She said to Hayley grabbing the glass of wine….

"So I take it this is what I have to endure whilst we all live together?

Jen and Hayley look at each other then at Tilly….Pretty much they both said in unison…

Bitches…"Tilly sulked drinking her wine…

Jen winked at her reassuring her they were playing….

So that Gym across there…Hayley asks….Is that Liam's …..?

No..Jen replied. It was but he sold it to this guy Tony for way more. Now he manages it….

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm cleaver…"Hayley smiles…Well I think I will go and annoy me for a while…Leave you sick pups to say hello and all…She winks…I'll take this though…She smiles picking up the bottle of wine…

Hayley leaves and Jen smiles at Tilly….Come here….

Uh no….Tilly protests….

Jen sulked…Oh…she pouted…

"You were mean to me? Tilly playfully moaned…

Jen walked over seductively to the red head….Well then….I had better make it up to you huh?

Jen pulled Tilly in close stroking her face Kissing her gently…

"Im so happy you're here…She whispered as she Kissed her again….

Me too…Tilly sighed…Kissing Jens neck….

Jen closed her eyes and stroked the back of Tillys neck…She had Missed the feel of Tilly even though it had only been a few days…

Tilly pulled away much to the disappointment of Jen…But her disappointment didn't last long as Tilly lifted Jens top over her head revealing her bra….Leaning into to Kiss her chest….

Mmmmmmmmmmmm"You don't waste no time" Jen joked…

Na ah…Tilly muttered..Hayley wont be long so we don't have the luxury of time…

C'mon…..

Tilly dragged Jen towards the bathroom…

"Uh in here? Jen nodded towards her bedroom…

No. in here…Tilly laughed this has a lock on the door…Don't want Liam or Hayley getting an eye full now do we?

Ahhhhh Jen laughed….Running into the bathroom behind Tilly….Tilly locks the door and quickly locked Lips with jen…Wasting no time in removing her own top and Jens skirt…Jen sits on the edge of the bath taking in Tillys body so close to hers…..She slowly unbuttons Tillys jeans but never losing Touch with her lips….

Jen peels Tillys jeans down to her knees and Tilly pulls her legs out of them….She leans heavy on to Jen so Jen falls gently into the tub….

"Really? Jen asks with raised eyebrows…

Uh yeah..Tilly jokes….Kissing Jen hard. And positioning herself on top of Jen ..her leg placed in-between Jens…..

As the pair heat up Tilly slowly grinds her body up and down Jens…causing them both to feel wet….

Jen moans into Tillys mouth as their tongues tease each other…As Jen lifts her arm to get comfortable she accidentally leans on the shower button…The warm water comes crashing down on them both. .Causing them to laugh….

Two birds with one stone and all that "Tilly shrugs kissing Jen again..

Jen just laughs and joins in the kiss with Tilly….

The water runs down over the two Making it a little harder for Tilly to stay on top of Jen….

She sits up wrapping her legs on either side of Jens waist…"I love your wet look" She giggles. Causing Jen to roll her eyes…

"Shut up and Kiss me.." She winks…

Tilly doesn't need asking twice she does as she's told..

The two kiss and caress each other under the running water…Touching each other intimately .Moaning with pleasure. They spend the next 30 minutes making love…Both releasing for each other…

As the two dry off Tilly pops her clothes back on and Jen gets changed…Liam and Hayley enter the flat just after…

Staring at the pair of love birds sat cuddled up on the sofa….

"Raining was it? Hayley joked…

"Uh yeah…Actually…..Yeah it was…Jen laughed ..Making Tilly nudge her..

"Right ..the plan is "Ugly Gilmore …Hayley laughed poking Liam ..is going to get ready ..then we're gonna go to the pub ..you too can follow.. we're line the stomach with a little dinner then hit this Chez Chez dump for a night of good times…"Yes? Hayley grinned…

Jen and Tilly nodded.."Ok….But please be gentle..Tilly smiled..

"Shut up Tils this is the night we pop your cherry…Your getting so drunk you will even be facing Liam by the end of the night…Hayley laughed…

Jen and Tilly joined in the giggle..

"Oi? Liam moaned realising they were mocking him…..

Hayley patted him on the bum…c'mon get a move on….Jenny? Wine?

Jen rolled her eyes and got up to get Hayley wine…

As Hayley popped to the car to grab her and Tillys bag…Jen could see Tilly was deep in thought..

"Whats wrong?

"Tilly bite her lip…Im just not sure im gonna be able to last the night if Hayley plies me with drink….

Jen laughed stroking Tilly's hair. .Don't worry…I'll teach you a trick…its been fooling her for years…

Tilly smiled…she knew Jen understood she wasn't much of a drinker…she just didn't really like the taste of a lot of Alcohol….

"Hey…why don't you call your friends? Get them to join us? Jen asked..

Tilly frowned…"Maddie and that?

Jen just nodded…

"You said that would be your worse nightmare Tilly reminded her…

Jen smiled and rolled her eyes…I said I wouldn't like to go out with them all….As in alone with just you…

Liam and Hayley and that will be there…Jen shrugged…Go on….its your leaving thing as well really. I mean how often are we gonna come here once we leave?

Tilly smiled…I'd like to see them…

Well call them…Jen smiled….Hayley is going to make us party regardless if we want to or not…So we might as well make it a free for all…..

Tilly kissed Jen…I love you…

Jen smiled kissing Tilly again…..I love you….

Tilly grabbed her phone and called Maddie…..

Maddie was up for it and glad Tilly had asked. .she told Tilly she would inform the rest of the gang….Jen even decided that maybe she would invite Diane too…..

Dinner at the dog went down well…Tilly sticking to water much to Hayley bleating her for it…

"I will drink what you want me to in the club but for Dinner. Its water…

"Oh Evans. You are gonna wish you never said that Hayley laughed…Causing Tilly to panic…Jen squeezed her hand under the table and winked at her…she was reassuring her that she would be ok…Jen would look after her…

"Ding dong..Hayley called out as she spotted a good looking guy walk into the pub…

"Who is that:? She begged to know…

Jen laughed ..he's called dodger…He's the local Casanova….

"No shit…Fuck me he's delish….Hayley dribbled…

"Alright Liam….Dodger smiled..

"Yeah mate….Liam winked…you alone?

Dodger Nodded…

"Come join us…Tilly shouted…

"Hayley looked at Tilly…"Well done Tilly red…

Liam move over quick…She said budging him to move to the next chair…

Dodger sat down…"Alright…Don't think we've met…?

Oh we defo haven't met sweetness. I'd have remembered…Hayley flirted…

Jen looked at Tilly and rolled her eyes. She knew all to well what a flirt Hayley was…

My names Mark…Dodger smiled holding his hand out..

"Hayley…she smiled with a wink…

So Mark. Are you from around here?

Dodger nodded..yeh I live just there…he laughed pointing to the boat outside…

Ooooo convenient…you know for leaving the pub. Or club. Or whatever…." She winked…

Dodger was lapping up Hayley's attention…she was a good looking girl with a huge personality. Anyone would find it hard not to like her….

Her and dodger spend the next hour whispering and laughing at each other…..

and Tilly have disappeared to the bar…Watching Hayley at work…

"Alright Liam…Jen jokes…"Tenner says She pulls him and ends up on that boat tonight?

I dunno sis…he's been messing with Teresa McQueen lately…

"Well easy bet for you to win then? Jen states

"Alright your on" He laughs shaking her hand…

"Your mean betting on her…"Tilly frowns….

Ha…I know this girl so well betting on her movements paid my way through Uni…..Jen jokes…

Hayley gets up and leans into Jen…

"I'll be back in a minute…Just gonna have a look at his ….Boat…Hayley laughs…

"Jen nods and watches them leave….

Big brother" she calls to Liam…Holding her hand out..

"No way? He protests…Jen point s out the window…And they watch as Dodger helps Hayley up on t the boat…

"Liam shakes his head and hands Jen the money….

Ha…Jen mocks folding the money into Tillys jeans…Keep that safe.. she jokes patting Tilly on the bum…

"I Cant believe what I've just seen….Tilly gasps…

Welcome to the world of tomorrow Miss Evans Jen laughed and Kissed her…

Where's your friends? Jen asked…

Oh I told them to meet us at Chez Chez…..Tilly shrugged….

"You sure? Jen asked…Tilly nodding..

"Ok…you want a drink yet?

Yeah ok then ..Tilly smiled…

Jen pulled the money back out of Tillys Jeans…Liam's paying she grinned..

"So your gonna show me a trick to fend off Hayley's alcohol poisoning? Tilly asks..

"Yup. .Jen nodded….I cant say you wont be drunk…but you will remain on your feet…She smiled

Tilly was ok with that….


	140. Chapter 140

**Sorry to keep you all waiting….been busy ! **

**Everyone finished their drinks and headed to Chez Chez .. Just as Jen and Tilly walked out the pub they heard Hayley…**

"**Wait up…She called out…**

**Jen and Tilly wait for her with disapproving faces…**

"**Oh we wasn't expecting you so early..! Jen frowned as Hayley linked her arm..**

"**Well how long do you think it takes to show a person around a boat hmmm? Hayley replied…**

"**Show you around? Jen asked..**

"**Uhhhhhhh Jennifer what do you take me for? Hayley asked with a surprising look on her face….**

**Jen laughed and shook her head…So you didn't take down his particulars?**

**Hayley laughed…Jenny…if you are insinuating I may have par taken in some sexual business with a total stranger then you my dear friend are wrong….I just…..**

**You jussssssssssssssssssst" ? Tilly asked nudging her with a giggle…**

**Hayley giggled under her breath…."Lets just say that the artful Dodger knows what he could be getting if he plays his cards right and I consume enough alcohol to let my standards slip…..**

"**You get worse as you get older " Jen joked…**

**And im only gonna get worse so what can ya do huh? Hayley winked…Right lets get this party started…she adds rubbing her hands together as Joel lets them walk straight through the club….**

**As the enter the club Tilly notices all her friends are there….Liam has ordered a few bottles of Champers. Pouring everyone a glass…**

"**Ok Ok…."He calls out….Can I just quickly say….**

"**Get on with it Ugly….Hayley jokes…**

"**Alright…I am.. Liam laughed. .Anyways…..I just want to say that we are all here tonight to send Jen and Tilly off to new pastures….**

**Tilly squeezes Jens hand and gives her a smile which Jen reciprocates…**

**I hope you both are very happy together….its been a very dumpy road but you've seen it through…**

**I'll Miss ya sis….Liam smiled….I just hope you don't annoy Tilly…he winked.. Don't really want her sending you back to us….**

**Be good to each other …love and respect each other….and don't be strangers…**

**Raise your glasses everyone …..To Jen and Tilly…..**

**The group raised their glasses and cheered…To Jen and Tilly….**

"**Right that's that over and done with…..Hayley joked…Cocktails? Shots? Bring it on barman…She shouts…**

**Jen wrapped her arms around Tillys waist and kissed her cheek….I love you….**

**Tilly grinned and leaned her head into Jen…I love you too…**

"**Ok c'mon you two….Hayley smiled handing them cocktails….**

**Tilly takes the drink and looks at Jen…**

"**Don't worry…have a few then I'll show you how to avoid getting drunk." .Jen grinned…**

**The night gets into full swing…everyone's dancing , laughing and joking….**

**Jen is stood at the bar watching Tilly enjoy herself with Maddie and George on the dance floor…**

"**So? Hayley asks…**

"**So? Jen frowns…**

"**Sooooooooooooooooo ? Are you ready for what awaits you…I mean this is the real deal isn't it?**

**You n Tilly? **

**Jen doesn't take her eyes off Tilly….she sips her drink and swallows hard…"Im not going to hurt her if that's what you mean?**

**Hayley shakes her head…"No…not at all…I just meant….well you know? Your not the greatest at relationships….Itchy feet is the phrase you have used in the past….**

**That was then! I guess I was just waiting for her…Jen explains nodding towards Tilly….**

**Hayley tilts her head and nods slightly…"Well Jen….I really do hope this works out for you…I haven't seen you this happy in a long time….And Tills is a lovely girl….Can you do me a favour though…Hayley asks carefully…drinking her shot….**

**Don't fuck it up with your stubbornness! …**

**Jen frowned at her friend….She wasn't sure why Hayley was giving her this talk…..**

"**Im not gonna be around to kick your ass…am I? Hayley smiled…**

**Your gonna be in charge of your own life…And that sweet cheeks is a daunting thought…**

**Jen nudged her playfully….Hayley…I love her…I wouldn't be giving up everything for her if I wasn't sure….I want her….Jen looks back at Tilly and bites her lip….and weirdly….I need her…..Smhhh don't think I've every felt like I needed anyone before…..I cant fuck this up…I wont fuck it up….**

**Hayley kissed Jen on the cheek…..good girl….she winked." .Now that the motherly chats over…Can we get pissed please? **

**Jen laughs under her breath….Ok….but firsssssssst I think I owe my girl a dance….**

**Jen headed over to Tilly taking her hand and spinning her around…"hello….she smiles as she pulls Tilly in close….**

"**Hello yourself….Tilly smiles kissing her gently….Are you having a good night….?**

**I am now" Jen winked Kissing Tilly again….**

**As Hayley smiles watching her two friends mess about on the dance floor…Liam hands her another shot..**

"**There you go" He smiles…**

"**Uh are you trying to get me drunk Mr Gilmore? Hayley joked sinking the strong liquid….**

"**Ha….Now why would I want to do that? Liam asked…**

"**Oh I don't know…."Hayley shrugged….Maybe your trying to get your way with me?**

**Oh as if….Liam laughed…After you bedded Dodger…?**

"**Uh excuse meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Hayley moaned….What do you take me for? I did not bed that hotty…I just teased him a little….I am a lady Liam! **

**Oh pleassssssssssssssssssse" Liam gasped…Your forgetting I've known you all my life…..**

**Yes you have and you know not to mess with me…Hayley warned…with a giggle….**

**Liam looks over at Jen and Tilly who are kissing on the dance floor…**

"**Who would have thought it aye? My little sister being serious with someone….?**

**Wonders never cease my friend..Hayley replied….**

"**I would of never put them two together….Liam frowned…**

"**Why? Hayley asked…Cause Jens robbed the cradle? She laughed…**

**No….Liam tutted….I don't know…When she told me about the two of them I kicked off…I couldn't believe Jen was being so stupid….But look at them…..**

**They're so in love its stomach churning..**

**Hayley laughs. Tell me about it…I just hope Jen doesn't ruin it for herself…**

**Liam frowned..**

**Don't look at me like that..Hayley says….You know what I mean….?**

**Liam nodded…I think its different with Tilly….Plus Tilly puts her in her place she doesn't put up with Jen being stroppy…**

**Hayley agreed…Oh defiantly….Its what she needs….Keep In touch with her though Liam…when im gone I mean…That sister of your needs a little help to see the other side of things when she's on that high horse of hers..**

**Liam wrapped his arm around Hayley…Don't worry…I will…**

"**Uh remove your paws Mr….Hayley said playfully…..I got my eye on You Gilmore…Hayley winked…**

**Sinead, Ruby, Esther and Neil join the rest on the dance floor…Jen steps back from Tilly breaking their embrace….**

**Tilly grabs her hand. ."Hey…You ok? She asks..**

**Jen smiles and nods "Yeah …yeah im fine…as the words left Jens mouth she was actually surprised ..she actually meant what she said. .She really was fine…This people stood around her where her students…Kids in her eyes…..**

**Yet they had excepted the fact that Tilly was in Love with Jen and that they were going to be together…Maddie was the biggest shock of all…She was never keen on sharing Tilly with anybody ..And she would fend off anyone who got in the way of their friendship….**

**Maddie wasn't keen on Jen either…she knew the pain Tilly had felt in the past. How Jen had messed her around…But Jens actions have swayed her…She can see How serious she is about the red head and was happy to give them her blessing….Part of the reason was also because she knew Tilly would no way give Jen up for their friendship…**

**Jen gives up on the dancing and slumps herself in the chair next to Hayley….**

"**Having fun? Hayley smiles…**

"**Weirdly.? Yes….Jen grins taking Hayley's drink away from her….**

**Jen could see Hayley was a little preoccupied….."What are you looking at ? Jen grins looking behind her….**

**Hayley?**

**Jen…You know I've never actually realised how Good looking your brother is…Hayley tells her…**

"**Oh noooooooooooooooo…Noooo Noooo Noooo Jen begs waving her hands….**

**Hayley laughs …Yup…**

"**Hayley..You can not bed my brother? Jen says….**

**Ha …why I've had you….did your Mother not teach you to share as a kid? Hayley joked…**

"**Yes she did…And FYI…you and I were a one off…A drunken. Teenage glitch….Jen laughs**

"**Yes…Hayley agrees…Maybe now I'd like to see how the male Gilmore performs….Hey…If he's no good I might tell him his sister was much better,..,…**

**Jen burst out laughing and hits Hayley…He would die…You cant do that to a man….**

**As the two laugh about Hayley's comment Tilly sits on the back of Jen's chair…"What are you two giggling about…? She asks**

**Hayley shrugs her shoulder and Jen clears her throat…Hayley here has just decided that she would like to see what Liam's bedroom looks like..Jen explains…**

**Oh for god sake…She isn't 12.…Hayley laughs…What Jen means is I have decided that Liam isn't as ugly as I thought and I might just have to jump him …..**

**Tilly frowned…And does Liam know this?**

**Tilly….? These Gilmore's are easy….You should know that? Flutter of the eye lids and they putty in ya hands…Am I right? Hayley jokes…**

**Jen looks up at Tilly…..Be careful ….She warns….**

**I'm not even gonna answer that..Tilly smiles Kissing Jens head ….Drinks? **

**As she moves away from Jen Tilly looks at Hayley and nods…Totally agree. She mouths…causing Hayley to laugh..**

"**Uh I saw that! Jen shouted as she turnt around catching Tilly in the act…**

**Tilly laughs and blows Jen a kiss….**

**They all head to the bar to order drinks…Tillys heads feeling a little light…she frowns at the amount of drinks Hayley has ordered…Maddie , Sinead and the gang are the total oppersite..They cant get enough of Hayley's generosity….I love her…Maddie shouts over to Jen and Tilly….**

**So this trick? Tilly whispers…**

**Jen Pouts….Have you had enough? She mocks…**

**Tilly looks at her….Not quite but if I drink that little lot your gonna be putting me to bed again….**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm I wouldn't mind" Jen says with a tease in her voice…**

"**Let me finish…Tilly jokes….Putting me to bed with funky breath and a bowl to puke in…..**

**Oh…Jen grimaced….Ok…..ok so what we do is this….Jen grabbed hers and Tillys half empty beer bottles and 2 shots….Hayley gave everyone the count down to sink their drinks….**

"**Watch…Jen whispers ..Sinking the shot then swigging the beer…**

**Tilly frowned" Watch what? I didn't see anything….**

**Exactly…Jen winked. You put the shot in your mouth then pretend to drink the beer…The shot goes into the bottle….**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h" Tilly gasps…That's genius….**

**Yup….I've been doing it for years…Hayley has never cottoned on…..**

**Ok….Let me try this…Tilly smiled copying Jens movements…"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay Go Tills…Sinead shouts over….**

**Tilly gives her the thumbs up…**

**See? Jen nudges her…None the wiser….**

**Everyone descends onto the dance floor…All swaying with the amount of alcohol they have taken in….Even Liam is dancing which is a rare site…**

**Jen and Tilly lean on the bar..laughing at their friends…"You gonna miss this? Jen asks as she watches Tilly's eyes well up….**

**Tilly nods…Yeah…Yeah a little…..These people have been in my life for like forever….Somewhere down the line I forgot that….**

**Jen smiled….You sure this is what you want? **

**Tilly shot her a glance…."Yeah…of coarse…I wouldn't give up what we have for anything in the world…**

**Jen smiled…Give me a kiss….? **

**Tilly leaned in with a smile…Placing her lips softly on to Jen's the pair share a lingering Kiss…a warm loving heartfelt Kiss….**

**Jen pulls away first….Looking over at the dance floor…"Shell we slip away?**

**Tilly bit her lip…Can we? **

**Yeah….Jen grinned. C'mon quick…She laughs as she pulls Tilly down the stairs before anyone sees….**

**The two run out into the cold night air….Hayley's gonna kill us" Tilly giggles..**

**Nah " Jen shrugs…She has more pressing matters on her mind…**

**Liam? Tilly replies..**

**Yuk ..Jen shudders…Doesn't bare thinking about…**

**So now you have me alone…Tilly says seductively pulling Jen close…"What are you going to do with me?**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moans Kissing Tillys now cold lips…"Well I wont be pulling you down the Ally that's for sure…Jen jokes….**

**How bout we head back to the flat….Get into our bed ….snuggle up…**

**And you will make mad passionate love to me? Tilly interrupts….**

**Jen rolled her eyes….it's a possibility….She jokes…**

**Tilly raises her eyebrows "Uh it's a guarantee not a possibility…**

**Jen giggled tapping Tillys behind…Home …now…..she jokes….**


	141. Chapter 141

Jen drags Tilly through the flat door…Pinning her up against it…Kissing her hard….Her hands running Up Tillys shirt…

Jen's forcefulness excites Tilly …she enters Jens mouth with her tongue pulling her in tightly….

Jen reciprocates and their tongues dance around each other….

Tilly pulls Jens dress over her head and throws it on the floor….Cupping Jens breast in her hand..

"You really need to stop wearing these bras" Tilly pants in between Kisses..

Jen laughs. ."Awwwwe struggling are you? She playful jokes…

No just prefer it when you don't wear one….Tilly smiles

Jen giggles under their kiss…She kicks her shoes off and unclips her bra…"Happy now?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Tilly moans as she kisses Jens neck….teasing Jens nipples in her hands…

Jen removes Tillys clothes….The two stand behind The front door In just their underwear…Kissing hard their hands covering each others bodies…There breathing getting heavier….

Jen begins to Kiss down Tillys neck and collar bone…She moves down towards Tillys breast….

"Maybe we should go to bed? Tilly asks…Just in case Hayley comes back? Tilly wonders…

Good thinking "Jen smiles…Ushering Tilly to take the lead….As Tilly walks towards the bedroom Jens eyes wonder over her body…Smiling at the site of her pert bottom …

Jen closes the door staring at Tilly biting her bottom lip.. taking in the beauty of the site that is now lying on her bed….

Jen creeps over seductively…You are so damn sexy….She whispers as she Kisses Tilly passionately

Jen seductively teases Tillys neck with the tip of her tongue….Whispering Little things into her ear….

I love you…..I want you…..

Jen lays herself down on top of Tilly …Tilly wraps one of her legs around Jens waist….

Tilly grabs Jens face and kisses her deeply….heating things up….Her hand runs over Jens bare behind and down her thigh…

Touch me Tilly" Jen moans into her ear….Tilly doesn't' waste Time she rolls Jen on to her back…she slowly creeps in between her legs…Parting them enough so she can rest between then…She slowly kisses Jens leg…Grazing her lips across the inside of Jens thigh…Jen can feel Tilly getting closer to her heated area…she arches her back pushing her chest out…The feel of Tilly is causing her to become wet….Tilly runs her hand up Jens stomach and in between Jens breast bone…Stroking her breast as she reaches Jens now hot wet area….She gently places small Kisses onto Jen….Jen instantly moans out…..Tilly can feel Jens body leaning into her…Jens body is begging her to take things further….

Tilly places her fingers inside Jen gently…Teasing her with a slow movement…Gliding the tip of her fingers deeper and deeper…

As Jens body jolts to Tillys tease.. Tilly begins to work Jen with her tongue…

Smiling underneath her teasing as she hears Jen groan and pant….

Jen by now is clenching the pillow underneath her….Her legs begin to close around Tilly …her body is struggling to keep composer…

Tilly! She calls out as she strokes the back of Tillys head….Oh ….shit…Tilly….

Tilly fastens the pace of her finger movements to bring Jen to the boil….She feels Jen clench around her and cry out…Her body shakes and she buries her head in to the pillow….

Tilly kisses Jen on the lips as she comes around.. gaining control…Tilly slumps beside her…..Smiling as she enjoys the site of Jen trying to over come what Tilly had inflicted on to her….

Jen grabs Tilly hugging her tightly….I swear you get better at that every time you do it to me….Jen jokes…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly smiles Kissing her…Well then you have lots to look forward to don't ya…She laughed….

Tilly rolls on her front leaning into Jen..playing with Jens chain…."You know Hayley is going to call us all the names under the sun tomorrow for leaving …don't you?

Jen nodded…I don't care…I wanted to be alone with you….she smiles stroking Tillys hair….

Tilly looked into Jens eyes and Jen slowly got lost in Tillys…

"What? Tilly asked. Noticing Jen studying her…

Jen sighed hard….Im gonna be really cheesy here….and your probably going to mock me for it but…

"But? Tilly asked…

Jen sat up slightly so she was eye view with Tilly….But I don't care…

"You Miss Evans….You make me feel like the happiest person in the world…I feel like I want nothing else in my life…Not a thing….

Tilly smiles. She liked to hear Jen open up…

"You complete me Tilly….You make me whole…..Jen blushed…

Tilly didn't mock Jen…those words hit her heart…They melted her….Tilly kissed Jen….and You make me feel the same….

I couldn't imagine ever feeling this way about anyone but you…..No one comes close….I love you Jen….

And I love you….come here? Jen smiles holding her arms out for Tilly to lay in….

The two lay together…no words are said just a silent appreciation for each other…Jen strokes Tillys hair while Tilly runs her fingers up and down Jens arm…..

"Back at the club Hayley strolls over to Liam….They pissed off didn't they?

Yup…Liam smiles about 2 hours ago….

"Bitches…Hayley joked…

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo? Liam asked…

So? Hayley asked

Soooooooooooo Has Jen sorted you somewhere to sleep to night?

Oh yeah..she said I can have your room…Hayley shrugged…

"Oh great so I have to sleep on that uncomfortable sofa…Liam moaned…

Your ok Gilmore….Im gonna be nice and let you share your bed with me….Hayley smiled with a wink…

"Your trouble? Liam laughed…

"Oh your about to find out just how much trouble I really am…Hayley said seductively pulling Liam down the stairs to the exit of the club….

Tilly and Jen and snuggled up in each others arms…Jen just manages to shut her eyes when she is startled…

She lay listening for a while…Trying to work out the noise…

Tilly begins to laugh..

"What is it? Jen asks…

Tilly turns into Jen wrapping her arms around her waist…That would be your best friend and your brother…..

"God they are noisy…Jen moaned not really thinking…

Yup…Tilly giggled and I have a feeling its about to get a whole lot noisier

Jen frowns and then her jaw drops…No….?

Tilly bites her lip and nods..

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that's gross…Jen sulked…

Tilly shrugged…It isn't like they haven't endured the grossness of hearing us….

"Yeah but…..Jen argues..

But nothing…Let them have their fun….we can tease them tomorrow…

Jen laughs and rolls her eyes..Ok but if they keep me awake then im waking you…..

Deal…Tilly smiles Kissing Jen for the last time that night…The two do there best to ignore the sound of the fun going on in the room down the hall and cuddle up falling into a deep sleep….


	142. Chapter 142

Jen is led on her front facing the window…the sun shining through wakes her…"Ugggggggh" she moans…turning her head to face Tilly…..

Tilly was sat up slightly reading a book…

"Hey you…..Jen swallows….

"Oh good morning ..Tilly smiled leaning down to kiss Jen's head…

Jen smiled at Tillys touch…"How long have you been awake?

Tilly shrugged.. Dunno ! About an hour maybe….

"You shoulda woke me…Jen sulked

Na ah….I couldn't..Tilly grinned biting her lip, you looked to beautiful resting there !

Awwwwww..Jen giggled Pulling Tilly over to her side of the bed. .closing her arms around her…

"So hangover? Jen asked…

Tilly shook her head…Nope…wonder if them two have though? She jokes pointing out referring to Hayley and Liam…

Yuk….Jen moans….I almost forgot about that…..

"Oh never mind…they are big enough to do what they want…with who they want….Tilly tells her…

Yesssssssssss I knnnnnnnnnow….Jen sulked…But its my Brother….she shivered…

He probably thinks the same about us…Tilly laughed…

Jen rolled her eyes…Anyways…less about them…come closer ..gimme a kiss….She asked..

Tilly curled into Jen pulling the blankets over their shoulders….Kissing her gently…"So? Plan of the day?

Jen shook her head….No plan….

"No plan? Tilly frowned..

"Nope…..I just want to stay like this for a while ..don't want to plan anything….Our whole relationship has been planned…Jen giggled…

From now on…..its go with the flow…as and when …if we can be bothered or not…"she explained…

Tilly smiled…Sounds good to me….She winked Kissing her again…

The two indulge in some heavy kissing when Jen pulls away..

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…She whispers…Someone's up….

Tilly leans up out of the blanket to listen…they hear the front door open and close then the kettle being switched on….

I bet Liam's gone out and Hayley's pretending she's been up hours…Jen explained…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Tilly nodded in agreement..Tryna throw us off the scent…

Jen nodded..Yup…oh this is gonna be fun….C'mon…She said as she tried to get out of bed…

Uh I don't think so…Tilly said pulling her back down….You said we were gonna stay like this for a while…Them dirty stop outs can wait…

Jen strokes Tillys face and slips back into the blanket….

"Did you mean what you said last night? Tilly asked. .slightly whispering..

"I mean everything I say to you….Well all the nice things I say to you…Jen smiles…

Tilly pouts…I meant the part where you said "I complete you"?

Jen looked at Tilly her eyes smiling for her…Absolutely….You do complete me…You make me feel amazing…and I couldn't ask for anything more from you…..

Tilly could feel water forming in her eyes….Ok less of that your gonna make me cry. .She laughs..

Jen takes Tillys face in her hands and Kisses her deeply…

The pair lie holding each other for a few more minutes " Ok lets go" Tilly laughs pulling jen out of bed.

They head into kitchen holding hands….."Morninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn g" Jen grins happily…

"oh hello sneaky lightweights" Hayley joked….As she sips her coffee …And what time exactly did you two slip away last night? She asks folding her arms across her chest…

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm not sure" Jen said pouring the coffee…..You were well away we didn't want to interrupt….she added

"Didn't want me to stop you leaving more like…..Hayley pouted…At least your pals were up for it Tills…That Sinead's a party animal….steaming she was and still up for more….

Jen stands next to Tilly leaning on the kitchen side holding her coffee in her hands…"So anything interesting happen last night? She asked. Nudging Tilly…who was trying not to laugh…

Not really…..Hayley shrugged…We drank the place dry ..but other then that…..She shook her head…

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Did you get to see Dodgers boat again then? Tilly smiled…

"Ha….Hayley mocked…Nope…Once was enough for me Tilly Red…

"Has Liam made an appearance this morning? Jen enquired…

"Yeah think he went out early…Jogging off a hang over or something….Hayley shrugged…

Ohhhhhhhhh" Jen grinned…

"Did you sleep well…? Tilly worried. I mean that Sofa's not the most comfortable…is it Jen?

No it isn't Tilly! Jen smiled sipping her drink to stop her laughing…

Hayley looked over at them both with a frown…..Unsure about the way they were acting..

"Oh you know me girls…Once I've had a drink I'll sleep anywhere….Hayley said….

Just as then Liam came in through the door…..

"Good run? Jen asked…

"Yeah wasn't to bad….Hangovers gone so that's a bonus….He smiled filling a glass of water….

"We were just asking Hayley how she slept…Tilly said that sofa wasn't very comfortable..Jen explained…

Liam stopped drinking and looked awkward…"Im sure you woulda heard about it if she was uncomfortable…He said….

"Exactly…I'd have came bouncing through your room and dived into bed with you both. !.Hayley joked…

Jen and Tilly looked at each other and laughed…

"What? Liam frowned…

"You two think were stupid…"Jen laughed…The reason Hayley here didn't moan about the sofa was because in fact she didn't have to sleep on it did you? Jen asked with a smirk…

Tilly nudged Jen joining in with the joke…

Dunno what your talking about? Hayley shrugged….

Smmmh…so you didn't spend the night with my brother dearest? Jen asked with raised eyebrows…

Liam spat his water out and choked….."As if?

Ohhhhhhhhhh C'mon guys…." Tilly begged as she took a seat next to Hayley….we were awake when you got in…We heard you come in…..

Hayley blushed and Liam just stared at her…

"Infact …Jen muttered…We heard a lot more then you coming in …didn't we Tilly?

Tilly nodded in agreement…..

"Oh piss off you two "Hayley joked….I was pissed ..he just took advantage of me…..

Uh I don't think so….Who dragged who out the club…? Liam asked with a smug look across his face…

"Well it aint my fault you Gilmore's are easy…Isn't that right Tills? Hayley winked….

Jen pointed to Tilly playfully as if to say "Don't you dare !

Tilly laughed…..Hey im happy with Mine….she winked

"Soooooooooooo does that mean you two are? You know? Jen frowned..

"Uh nooooooooooooooo "Liam gasped….

"Yeah agreed….Me and Liam here were just having a laugh isn't that right Ugly? Hayley smiled…

"One off….Liam replied…

Exactly….Hayley winked….

Jen frowned again…..You two are strange…C'mon Tilly…She added holding her hand out…I need to lie down after this conversation….She joked…

Tilly waved at Hayley and Liam as she followed Jen back to bed….

Once Liam and Hayley were alone…Liam leant in over Hayley's shoulder…Can hardly say it was a one off….I recall at least 3 times.. He giggled…

Shhhhhhhhhhhh Hayley replied slapping his face Gently….

Liam laughed and headed into the shower…Hayley sat and laughed to herself….

How does she just shrug stuff off like that?" Tilly asked ..I would have died of embarrassment…

Jen shrugged…Tilly , Embarrassment isn't in Hayley's vocabulary…Nothing fazes her." .Jen laughed crawling seductively across the bed to wear Tilly was sat….

"Anyway….enough about their sexual encounters…She said seductively….

Miss Gilmore…Tilly smiled. Are you trying to seduce me?

"Uh that depends? Jen pouted….Do you want me to seduce you?

Uh yeah" Tilly joked…

Then yes…Jen winked leaning onto her knees in front of Tilly ..Taking her face in her hands pulling her up for kiss her…As Tilly attempts to place her Lips on Jens Jen moves slightly…with a smile….

"Oh like that huh? Tilly joked…

Jen raises her eyebrows and shrugged….Maybe!

Tilly tried to Kiss her again….Jen giggling moved away.. She was teasing Tilly…

Tilly wasn't about to let her get the upper hand ..As she tried once more and Jen moved Tilly grabbed her by her top and pulled her into her….Slamming there lips together ..Tilly was a little more forceful then she had anticipated and Jen came crashing down on top of her causing her to knock the clock off the bedside table….

"Oooops "Tilly giggled…..

Didn't like it anyway…Jen winked. .Kissing Tilly…

As the kiss becomes a little heated Jen turns Tillys body slightly so she can climb on top of her…

Her hands start to wonder up and Down Tilly's body….

"Uh….Your friend and Brother are just out there" Tilly reminds her…

"So what? Jen shrugs Kissing Tilly again this time entering her tongue…Slowly moving her body up and down Tillys…this movement causes Tilly to moan into Jens mouth as she wraps her arms around her back…..

"Your Naughty Miss Gilmore….Tilly pants in between Kisses…

"Despicable! Jen laughs….lifting Tillys top over her head…With a giggle…..

Liam comes out of the shower…Jen not back out yet? He asks…

Hayley points to her ear then the bedroom….Liam stops for a second…"Ohhhh! Ewwwwww…

Hayley laughs…"I think its great….

"yeah well she isn't your sister….He jokes….Well as there busy…do you want to go grab breakfast?

Read my Mind Ugly….Hayley winks ..lead the way….

"Shell we tell them? Liam asked…

"Do you want to pop ya head round the door then? Hayley joked

Liam cringed ..Uh nah….he laughed as they left the flat…..

Jen and Tilly were far to busy to notice…..


	143. Chapter 143

"Tilllllllllllllllllllly….Jen called …as she pulled the sofa out. Pulling all the pillows up…

"Tilllllly?

Tilly wondered into the living room….What you shouting for? She smiled…Uh what are you doing?

Did you see where I put my bag last night? Jen asked looking underneath the sofa…and table..

"Uh Noooo.. We didn't exactly come back and chill out did we…Tilly joked referring to Jen ravishing her at the door….

"Oh Noooo Ooooo I cant find it ..Jen sulked…

"Are you sure you had it? You know when we came back? Tilly asked…

"Yes…I think so…Jen stopped to think….Yes…yeah I defiantly had it because I almost tripped on it…..

"Right then its here somewhere isn't it…Tilly said upbeat….

"Yeah..but whereeeee? Jen sulked…

They look for the bag for what seemed like forever….Until Tilly started laughing…

"What? Jen frowned…

"What bag are we looking for?

"My bag? Jen frowned "the one I took out last night….

Ok…Tilly grinned…And in it is?

Well my phone, my purse….Jen explained..

Tilly began to giggle even more….Jen….you mean this bag? She asked holding her own bag up….

Opening it and pulling out Jen's phone and purse…

Jen frowned…You didn't take a bag last night…You threw it all in mine….remember? Tilly asked….

Jen looked deep in thought….I knew that" She smiled….

Yeaaaaah…im sure…" Tilly replied rolling her eyes…

"So I wonder where Hayley and Liam have got to….? Tilly wondered….

Jen looked down the hall…..

"There not in there…Tilly laughed…The doors open….

Oh" Jen frowned…Taping away at her phone ….then holding it to her ear..

Hayley; "Oh up are we?

Jen : funny….Where are you?

Hayley : ravishing your brother in his room…she laughed

Jen: oh so full of jokes…she mocked ….Seriously?

Hayley: well as you Rudely went back to bed…Liam here took me to this Coffee Shop for breakfast…

Jen: Oh he's really pushing the boat out…She laughed..

Hayley: I know I feel so privileged …Bed and breakfast…I bet he doesn't do this to all the girls…

As Jen laughed she could hear Liam defending him self in the back ground,,,

Jen : so how long are you going to be?

Hayley: Ummm not sure? You coming down?

Jen looked over at Tilly…want to grab some breakfast…?

Tilly looked at her watch…Lunch? She smiled…Yeah why not..

Jen: Ok we're coming now…Order some Coffee's then…

Hayley : Ok cool….see you soon….

They're at Collage Coffee…..Jen explained…

Ok I'll just grab my shoes…Tilly said then we can go….

The two walk across the village hand in hand….With out a care in the world…laughing and giggling

They make their way into the Coffee Shop where Liam is ordering their Coffee's…

"Do you want food? He called out…

"Tilly and Jen discuss it for a few moments then Jen calls out ..Yeah two club sandwiches please…Oh and make sure you've washed your hands…I know how dirty they've been…she joked

Oh ha ….ha ….ha I cant breath your Sooooo funny…Hayley mocked throwing a pillow at Jen..

"Listen I was saying to Liam ..im gonna head back to London this afternoon…Hayley explained..

"Ohhhh why? Jen asked…

Got a few things I need to do babe…..

"Cant it wait till Monday? Tilly pouted….

"Yeah it could I guess…but you know me…Don't like to have to rush around…Plus you two will be back Sunday….so…Hayley shrugged….

"This isn't because of?….Jen nodded towards Liam

Oh behave? Hayley laughed…Jennifer…Liam and I fooled around ..it was nothing serious…We're cool…

Oh…..Jen frowned..

"Oh what? Liam asked as she sat down…

"Jenny here thought I was heading home today to get away from you? Hayley joked…

No I didn't…Jen protested…

She did! Hayley giggled…

"Why would she want to get away from me? Liam nudged Jen for an answer…

"I didn't mean it like that. .I mean is she going home because of what happened….

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd what happened? Liam asked with a serious look on his face….

Jen searched around for Tilly to back her up but she didn't…

She sat with the corner of her lips curled up….finding Jens awkwardness amusing…

"I just meant…You know?…..Oh piss off…She moaned giving up slapping Liam's arm

All 3 laughed at her….Tilly squeezed her arm to let her know they were just playing…..

They chill at the Coffee Shop for an hour or so until Hayley decided it was time to leave….They walk her to the car…

"So I'll see you lesbians…tomorrow? She smiles hugging into Jen .

"Yup…Jen smiles…Cant wait….

"Tilly hugs her next…Safe journey ok…..?

Always Evans…Always…Hayley smiled…Liam put Hayley's bag in the boot…Jen asked

"Right so I'll see you girls tomorrow…Give me a shout when you hit London so I can make sure Im home to greet you ok? Hayley demands…

We will…Jen smiles…

"Ooooo exciting…Hayley claps…Oh do you need me to take anything? Instead of cramming your car up?

Oh yeah….Jen smiled. Good thinking…Jen and Tilly ran upstairs to grab some of Jens stuff…leaving Liam and Hayley alone…

"So Gilmore? Hayley smiled…Now your sisters going to be a resident in my castle does that mean your Ugly mugs gonna be around a lot more?

Liam leant on the car looking down at the ground laughing…"Well I'd have to be invited wont I?

Oh shame that wont happen then huh? Hayley laughs…

Liam leans in and Kisses her on the cheek….So I'll see you next weekend then?

Jen and Tilly come back before Hayley could answer….Liam helps with the boxes and shuts the boot…Right im off for a kip…he smiles…Come on then smelly…lets get the gross stuff out the way. He jokes as she Hugs Hayley…"Ill call you …she whispers…

"You better…he whispers back…as he pushes her away…Ewe gross…

Hayley slaps him playfully…Asshole…

"Drive safely ..he calls out as he heads into the flat…

Jen and Tilly say goodbye and follow Liam into the flat…They jump onto the bed and Jen throws her arm over Tilly…."This is our last night in here…

Tilly nods…Yep…..We have some good memories here don't we…..?

"We do yeah! Jen agrees….And as from tomorrow we will be making a whole load of new ones…..

"Cant wait…Tilly smiles leaning her head in Jen's shoulder…

"Uh have you told your parents your home? Jen asked as it popped into her head…

"Uh yeah I called. But they're out of town….so…Tilly shrugged…

"Oh shame…Jen pouted….you might not see them for a while..

"Ha….yeah right..Tilly moaned…they've invited themselves down at the end of the month…

Jen laughed. Nothing wrong with that….

"Ok….Tilly moaned…so we'll invite your Mum over as well then…

"Uhhhh lets not push it..Jen smiled…

"Exactly..Tilly laughed…

As Liam sleeps for the most of the day. .Jen and Tilly just lounge around the flat…Tilly chatting to Maddie on the computer and Jen led next to her sketching….

Not words are shared for over an hour. .Just the odd glance at each other..

It was a refreshing feeling for them both that they are able to be comfortable in each others company in silence…..Jen places her feet on to Tillys lap….Tilly instantly strokes them not even taking notice….

As she says goodbye to Maddie she closes the computer. Swinging her body around so that she is led facing Jen…still stroking her feet…."What you drawing?

"Im not drawing…Jen frowns…

Tilly rolls her eyes…"Ok sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrry….What are you sketching?

Jen laughs under her breath….Have I asked you what you and Maddie were talking about?

Tilly frowned…"Do you want to know?

Nope…Jen giggled…

"Well then…I want to know what your doing? Tilly playfully asked squeezing Jen's foot..

"Ouch…Jen moaned….

Show me?

No! ..not know you bully." .Jen sulked..

Show me or else? Tilly warned…

"Oh else what? Jen mocked….

Or elseeeeeeeeeeeeee…Tilly smiled as she ran her hand up Jens skin in between her legs stopping just before she reached Jens under wear….

"Oh because that's going to make me show you? Jen asked shaking her head…

"No…but it might make you forget you don't want to show me..Tilly joked as she leant up to get closer to Jen…..

"Well it wont..Jen smiled going back to her sketch pad…

"Want to bet? Tilly smirked as she entered Jens underwear

"Tilly? Jen gasped as she felt Tilly insert her fingers into her….."Liam might come out…..

Show me then?

Nooooooooooooo Jen protested..

"Well then…Tilly shrugged as she trusted Jen a little harder…

Jen let out a little cry of pleasure…Tilllllly not here…If Liam comes out….?

Show me then…Tilly laughed Kissing Jens neck….

"Its not finished…Jen moaned…..

Show me…Tilly said under breath her kiss…Or I'll make you scream so loud Liam will hear you….Tilly warned as she entered Jen deeper…causing her to gasp again…..

Jen grabbed Tillys hand so she couldn't move it any further…"Will you behave please…?

Tilly giggled…"Never….Show me …..

"Fine…Jen snapped…But this doesn't mean I want you to stop what your doing…She smiled…It just means I want you to do it to me. .in the bedroom…

"OK….Tilly grins Kissing Jen….

Jen sighs and hands over the pad for Tilly to see…..

As Tilly looks at the sketch she smiles and turns slightly red….

"Well? Jen asks biting her bottom lip….

"Woooow…its um…Tilly smiles trying to find the words…

The sketch was of Tilly asleep ..her naked body entwined with the blankets…Tilly was taken back by it as it was a sketch from Jen's imagination…a memory she must hold in her head…

"You hate it don't you "? Jen says taking it back…

"No…no I don't hate it. I was thinking how beautiful it was ..then thought would saying a sketch of me was beautiful was slightly vain? Tilly joked…

"No it would be…because you are…Beautiful I mean..Jen smiled…

"I love it..Jen…seriously….

"Well you can prove it then…Jen licked her lips seductively ….

Oh ? Tilly pouted…

"Yup…you can continue what you just started…but in the bed room…Jen mouths…

Tilly shrugged…Oh if I must…she moaned…

Jen raised her eyes brows at her….Now….she ordered. .laughing as she pointed for Tilly to go to the bedroom…

Tilly saluted her…Yes Miss….She winked. .Running ahead …Jen picked up her pad and pens and followed…she didn't really want to leave the pad lying around.. Liam would have a heart attack.." she thought to herself…..

Jen softly shut the bedroom door and checked the time ..Its was 7.45pm…

The two never left the room for the rest of the night…


	144. Chapter 144

**SORRY FOR THE BREAK IN UPDATES…BEEN BUSY…ENJOY XX**

**Tilly lay breathless at the bottom of the bed. .looking across at Jen…As she strokes Jens legs"What you thinking? She asks Jen …noticing that Jen was in a world of her own…**

**Jen? Tilly called out tapping Jen s leg…**

**What you thinking? She asks again…**

**Jen shook her head…."Nothing…..I mean nothing serious….Just thinking that once Hayley goes to Italy , Its going to be just me and you…..all on our own…**

**Tilly frowned." .Not really…"I mean…you have loads of friends in London….your mum…And I have some Uni mates…..Its not like we don't know anyone…**

**Jen smiled half heartedly ..Its just gonna be weird…You know? Not seeing familiar faces around. .I've strangely come accustom to having Liam around …**

"**Well….Tilly smiled…We will meet new people and they will become familiar…And Liam will come and visit. More so if him and Hayley are…Well…..she winked..**

**Jen nodded…**

"**Unless….? Tilly frowned….**

"**Unless ? Jen muttered…**

"**Unless?…..your having second thoughts?…Tilly asked carefully **

**Jen looked straight at Tilly…..her silence lasted a little longer then she had planned…Just as she was about to speak.. Tilly jumped out of bed putting her clothes on…**

"**What you doing ? Jen gasped..**

"**What does it look like im doing? Tilly sulked pulling on some jogging bottoms…**

"**I can see "What your doing " but why? Jen asked shaking her head..**

"**Well if your gonna tell me that your having second thoughts then I'd rather be dressed….Tilly said sarcastically….**

"**Huh…..uh hold on a min…"Jen protested wrapping herself in the sheet and walking on her knees to the end of the bed**

"**I didn't say I was having second thoughts "..Jen said as she reached out for Tillys arm…**

**Tilly pulled away…No you didn't! Your silence said it all…**

"**Tilly…..Jen moaned deflated…"Tut c'mon….**

**Tilly put her shoes on and headed towards the door…**

"**Hey….where you going…..? Jen called out…."Tilly?**

**Tilly ignored Jen….she grabbed her coat and left the flat….Jen was slightly confused as to what just happened…**

**Jen wasn't having second thoughts…she was just going to miss the familiar surroundings she had come to know….**

**As she sits trying to work out what had just happened she placed her hand to her forehead…**

**Tilly was always going to be like this…She was always going to have this fear that Jen would back out on their relationship….the hurt and pain she had to deal with in the past never really left her…**

**It upset Jen a little to know that Tilly would never trust her 100% **

**She also didn't blame her….she hadn't exactly helped matters constantly blowing hot then cold on her…**

"**Jen throws some clothes on ….Heading into the front room so she could look out the window on to the village….She had hoped Tilly had just stepped out to cool off…but she was no where to be seen…**

**She calls Tilly….1.…2.…3.. Times…She didn't expect her to pick up…..**

"**It was gone 11pm…Jen had wondered if maybe Tilly had headed back to her parents house…**

**Trying to call again….she threw her phone down on to the sofa…."Oh Tillllllllllllllllly…she sighed heavily…**

**Tilly Knocked at the front door of a large house…..Waiting a while for it to open…**

"**C'mon…..Maddie smiled holding her hand out for Tilly to take….**

**Once in side Maddie and Tilly lay on Maddie's bed..**

"**So? Maddie asked…**

**Tilly shook her head…She changed her mind….**

**Maddie frowned…Really? I mean she actually said that?**

**She didn't have too…Tilly moaned. " .I could see it in her eyes….it's a look I've seen many times.**

**Tilly sighed heavily…I mean…why ? Led in bed together after…Well you know…She decides to start doubting this….us…**

**Tilly? Maddie intupted " Did Jen actually say she was having second thoughts?**

**Like did she use those words?**

**Tilly frowned." .Uh my friend….Your meant to be on my side…**

**I am babe….Always you know that " Mads smiled…But….I've seen Jen in a different light the last few months….I mean giving up her job? Putting her career on hold? Being open about the two of you? Moving away?**

"**Why would she decide the night before….That she doesn't want this?**

**Tilly sat in silence…Where had Maddie gone? She thought…The Maddie she knew?. .the old Maddie would of blasted Jen.. told Tilly to forget her…**

**That she wasn't worth it….But not this Maddie ..this Maddie was talking sense…she was Making Tilly see that maybe she was wrong…**

"**So? What did Jen actually say? Maddie asked..**

**Tilly frowned biting her lip….Well…she didn't actually say anything**

**Maddie raised her eyebrows…"Right? Soooooooooooooooo? **

**Well…she was saying how she will Miss Liam and that we'd be alone with no familiar faces…**

**Maddie laughed…**

"**What? Tilly moaned..**

"**For god sake Tils…..So the women told you she's gonna miss her brother and the people around here ..and you've kicked off reading to much into it….?**

"**Noooooooooooooo Mads…It was the silence…the look on her face. .I know what she was thinking..Tilly explained..**

"**No Tills….Its what you use to see….When she was afraid her career would be over…When she found out you were her student…**

**Tills….Jen is giving up everything for you…I mean everything " Maddie told her….Your giving up nothing…Not a thing….She is bound to be a little nervous…C'mon…..think about it? Was this really necessary? I mean did she really deserve for you to walk out on her?**

**Tilly looked down at her hands…she felt a little stupid once Maddie had broken it down to her…I guess I've over reacted…**

"**You think? Maddie joked..**

**I Dunno Mads…I guess I just…Tilly shook her head and closed her eyes…in the back of my head I guess im always thinking something will go wrong….She might wake up one day and think…Oh Tilly isn't for me…**

"**But that isn't fair on Jen is it? Maddie asked…How is she meant to feel knowing you doubt her feelings?**

**You don't trust her not to hurt you? **

**I know…Tilly sulked….Tut …ohhhhh what have I done? **

**Jen is pacing the flat…Every time she calls Tilly it goes straight to voice mail….Jen is starting to get annoyed…"How dare she do this." She thought…."she walks out for no reason and im the one pacing the floor worried sick as to where she is…Jen by now was Pissed off….She tried Tilly one more time then headed to bed…"Fine. She said to herself…If Tilly wants to be like this then im not waiting for her no more….**

**Jen headed to bed and eventually fell asleep….**

**So….I suggest you head back and grovel like there's no tomorrow….Maddie demands…You need to tell her your sorry and hope she isn't to angry at you….**

**Tilly pulls her phone out of her pocket….Shit….11 missed calls….I think its safe to say she will be annoyed…**

"**Can I stay here? Tilly pouts..**

"**Uh nope….Maddie declines…You have to go face the music. My Ginger friend. C'mon I'll drive you back…**

"**Do I have too? Tilly sulked..**

"**YES…you caused this. You have to fix it…Maddie smiled pulling Tilly off the bed…**

**As Maddie pulls up outside the flat they both look up at the window…The flat was in darkness…**

"**Look…If things get messy. Call me. I'll come back and get you….Maddie smiled. But you have to do sort this…**

**Tilly smiled…Placing a kiss on Maddie's cheek…"I love you….she smiled..**

**I love you too.. Maddie winked as she watched Tilly enter the flat…**

**Once Tilly was inside she took a deep breath and went inside the bedroom…The small lamp was on so Tilly could see Jen was asleep….**

**Tilly got changed and contemplated where she would sleep tonight…Deciding That if she had annoyed Jen then it would be best for her to take the sofa…She slowly removed some Pillows off the bed..which woke Jen…**

"**What you doing? She asks Hiding her eyes from the light…**

"**I um….Tilly cleared her throat. .I was just getting a pillow…**

"**Why would you need a pillow…? Jen asked in no mood**

**Tilly felt a little silly by this time…She felt like she was being told off…**

"**Well ….I kinda gathered you wouldn't want me to ….**

**Jen intupted..What like you kinda gathered I was having second thoughts about us…About moving way tomorrow?**

"**Look Jen….Tilly tried to explain…**

"**No you look…Jen snapped. Getting out of bed….Tilly….I have never once had second thoughts about us…..The whole London thing…I try and tell you im going to miss my brother and you throw your toys out the pram and accuse me of changing my mind….And to top it off you walk out on me…..? Treating me like I've done something wrong….**

**Im doing all this for you…..For us….**

"**I know Jen….I got scared….Tilly sulked…**

**No Tilly you don't know….Jen was mad by this time….."You don't know how hard this is for me….To go back to a place I left behind….To come here and make a life for myself….A career….And yet I didn't give it a second thought about giving it up…this time round….I knew what you meant to me and I knew what I had to do to keep you….**

"**Jen I know this….I just…Tilly protested…I just saw the look in your eyes and panicked…I know what your giving up for me and I sometimes worry your gonna regret it….**

**Jen stands with her hands on her hips ..closing her eyes shaking her head….**

"**its not even that you walked out on me…She explains…**

"**Its that you cant trust me….Jen bites her lip….Your never gonna get over the pain I caused you….And im gonna suffer for it…Every time we argue.. your gonna think im ending things ..or im not in this 100%…tears ran down Jens cheek…How am I meant to compete with that?**

**Tilly felt guilty…Her heart hurt that Jen was tearful…"Jen im sorry….Please don't cry…Tilly begged**

**I know your giving up so much for me…and I guess that's why I get scared…I get scared you might wake up one day and realise Im not what you want!**

**Tilly for god sake….I love you. .Jen said wiping her cheek…I know I messed you around before…I know how hard it was for you…But I cant take it back…I cant change what happened…All I can do is make sure it never happens again….**

"**Tilly sighed heavily slumping down on the bed…"I feel like such an idiot…**

**Jen sat beside her…."Look….we are going to argue…..we're gonna fight and sometimes…..She shakes her head…Sometimes we're gonna wonder why we bother….But….She continues taking Tillys hand in her ands her face in the other…**

**But…we are in this together….We love each other and ….this is going to work Tilly…..**

**Tilly looked into Jens eyes…"Im sorry….I guess I cant get my head around the fact that things are so perfect….Your right…Im always expecting something to go wrong…**

"**Well….it will go wrong if you walk out on me again….Jen smiled Nudging her….and ….She adds leaning in to Kiss Tilly's cheek….If you think after a fight your going to sleep on the sofa then you are wrong….**

**I don't want us going to bed on an argument….EVER…**

"**Tilly kissed Jen gently…."I'll never do this again…I promise…And im sorry I shouldn't have acted that way….**

"**Good.. Jen said kissing Tilly again..**

"**We have a long day tomorrow….So any chance we can forget this and go to bed? Jen smiled…**

**Tilly nodded….If you want me to? **

**Jen rolled her eyes…Well I don't want you sleeping of the sofa….**

**As the two lay in bed…Tilly led in Jens arms with her back to her….Jen nuzzles into Tilly's neck….Please just find away to trust me…..She asks…..**


	145. Chapter 145

Jen wakes up to Tilly kissing her softly….As she opens her eyes she is greeted by a full English breakfast….coffee and a single red rose…

"Mmmmmmmmm Whats this? She asks with a yawn…

"This is a ,..Im sorry your girlfriend can be such an idiot " make up breakfast..Tilly smiled ..

Jen pulled Tilly closer and laid a small but sensual kiss on her lips….That's all I need…she winked..

"Oh so in that case you wont want this breakfast then.? Tilly joked..

"Uh….well you've made it now…Jen smiled be ashamed to waste it….

"Tilly laughed under her breath…I am really sorry though ….I don't know what got into me….

Jen shook her head sipping her coffee…..Lets forget about it….

"Im just bummed I ruined our last night here"Tilly sulked..Jen moved closer to her taking her face in her hands…Whats one night when we have forever. She winked….

"Uhh where's your breakfast?

Tilly shrugged…I just made it for you….

Jen rolled her eyes. ."C'mon get in…she said pulling the blankets back…we can share…

Tilly smiled and curled into Jen placing the trey on Jens lap. .taking a piece of toast…

"Don't get use to this breakfast lark though." .Tilly smiled…I don't plan on making you a lot of "Im sorry breakfasts..

"Good" Jen winked….But you can make me breakfast just because you want too.. She added laughing as she sipped her Coffee…..

Mmmmm Mmmmmmmmmmmm "Tilly groan shaking her head….

So what time do you think we should leave? She added..

Jen shrugged…When ever I guess….Everything's packed and ready …Its just us…

Tilly could see it was going to be hard for Jen.. so decided that she wouldn't push her…

"Well…..Tilly whispered Pulling the tray off the bed ..pulling Jen into her..….."How about we leave late this afternoon…..

"We cannnnnnnn ..hang out her for a bit…She said seductively as she kisses Jen. .then…..we can maybe take Liam for some lunch at the dog….

I don't have Uni till tomorrow afternoon so we don't have to rush…

"You sure? Jen smiled as Tilly kisses her again..

Mmm hmmm…Tilly winks….

"Id like that…Jen smiles cuddling Tilly a little tighter…

The two spend the next few hours just laying in bed…enjoying each others warmth…Jen telling Tilly how she is going to start looking for teaching jobs as soon as they are settled…She knows its gonna take a while so feels its best to start sooner the better…

As they discuss what kinda Collage Jen would like to teach at Tillys phone beeps…

"Its Mads….She tells Jen…..Asking if we're ok..

Oooooooh so is that where you went off to last night? Jen asks..

Tilly nods…She wants to know if we want to go for Coffee…before we leave…

"Well why don't you go. And I'll hang out with Liam for a bit!…Jen suggested

I want to make sure he's got things in place. You know for taking over this place and that…

Tilly nodded…If your sure?

"Yeah ..Jen smiled…

Ok…I'll just jump in the shower….Tilly told her getting out of bed…

Jen led back down staring at the room….the empty walls that use to show off her art work would soon be replaced by Robs posters of half naked women….

The lovely smell of candles and insent sticks replaced by smelly socks and un washed clothes…Her overly clean flat would soon be a recycling yard for beer cans and pizza boxes…

Jen shook her head and smiled….It wouldn't be her problem anymore as from today….she wondered how long Liam would take to Miss the fact she cleaned everything…Maybe when there isn't a glass or a plate for him to use…..

"What you thinking about? Tilly asked as she came in drying her hair…Oh no wait?

Don't answer that. She giggles…

Jen rolled her eyes…I was just led here wondering how long its gonna take for these boys to ruin this flat….And how long its gonna take for Liam to realise why I cleaned so much ….

"Tilly laughed…Well I'd say pretty soonish …Living with a bunch of Uni lads? If my Uni halls are anything to go by I don't envy him…..

Jen laughs remembering how bad her Halls at Uni were….Oh he will struggle….

"Right…Im ready…Tilly smiled putting her shoes on…You sure you don't want to come?

Jen shakes her head…Nah…you go….spend sometime with your friends before we leave…

Tilly leans over to Kiss Jen…..Ok….

As she is about to leave the room she turns to Jen….

"Jen?

Jen raises her eyebrows..

"Your ok right? Tilly asks carefully…

Jen smiles…Yeah I am…..I'll be ever more ok once we get to Hayley's…Jen winked…

That was all the reassurance Tilly needed…She blew Jen a kiss and hurried out the flat….

Hearing the door slam caused Liam to venture out of his room…

"Everything ok sis? He asks as she spots Jen still led in bed…

"Yeah…she smiles…Tilly's just gone for Coffee with Maddie….

"You not going? Liam asks..

"Nope." .Jen answered sitting up in bed….I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit.? You know just us?

Liam smiled…I'll put the kettle on then….

Liam made the Coffee as Jen took a seat on at the kitchen table….

Liam? Jen muttered…Your gonna be ok aren't you?

Liam laughed" I am a big boy Jen…and actually older then you…

"I know…..I just mean like with paying the rent and bills on time? Jen explained…Your not going to forget are you?

Liam smiled. .Sis don't worry…I've got it all sorted out…Me Rob and barney have sorted out who pays what….

"I know ..its just their Uni lads…Its all about partying on paydays…Jen worried…I don't want you to lose the flat…

Liam studied his Sister for a few seconds…You don't want me to lose the flat….because I'll have no where to live…or?

Jen frowned…Or?

Or just in case you might need to come home ? Liam questioned..

Jen rolled her eyes…No that isn't what I meant ….

You sure? Liam asked ..I mean this is a huge step for you…..Moving in with a girlfriend. .Hasn't exactly worked out in the past has it?

Tilly is different…Im different….Jen protested…Liam I have no intention of moving back here…Not without Tilly anyways…

We have been though more ups and downs then I could ever imagined.. I'd have ran a mile by now….Tilly's changed me….

Liam knew Jen was serious…he knew how much she loved and cared for Tilly…But he still was concerned Jen would regret her choices…

"Hey im just asking…Its just me and you….He smiled. I was just checking you didn't need to talk about anything…..That maybe you cant say to Tills.?

Jen shook her head…Im ready for this…She sighed…But…..

I knew it! Liam said flicking his fingers..

"Noooooooo its nothing like that…Jen argued…its just well….When I left London before I left everything there behind…Apart from hayley….

"Yeah so? Liam frowned..

"Well….there are some people ?..things .?.I want to forget…Tilly's going to learn a lot about my life…Even stuff I'd rather she didn't..

"Like? Liam asked confused..

"Well…..like you keep reminding me…my track record with women hasn't been great has it?

Jen winced…We'll bump into olds conquests….Old friends….Candy? Amy maybe?

Look Sis…so what? You and Tilly are strong…stronger then any of your old flings…The best thing is to always be open and honest with Tills that way if you bump into these people ..or she hears stuff she's prepared…Liam explains…

Don't hide shit…or shut her out…Maybe explain your worries on the way there…Clean slate…

Jen nodded…Yeah your right….Tilly knows I have a past…she's understanding…

Liam nods…she's pretty clued up for her age…I think she will be cool….plus she put that Candy in her place before didn't she?

Jen laughed…Yeah….yeah she did..

Tilly texted jen….

Hey sexy lady…

Im about done with Mads so shell we grab lunch?

Xx T

Jen read the text …Oh Liam….do you want to grab some lunch with me and Tilly before we leave?

"Oh I would sis but im heading out to watch the footy with Dodger…He's on the hide out from Teresa….He laughed..

"Oh so your not going to see us off? Jen moaned..

Liam shook his head." .you know me sis…not one for goodbyes. .Plus your only going down the road…I'll come see your all the time…

Jen shook her head…Me or Hayley?

Hey that was a drunken on off…that girls a nut case….Im not brave enough. He joked. Knowing full well he had actually taken a shine to Hayley and they had Infact exchanged some text messages since she left…

Any way….Im coming to see Mum next weekend so I'll catch up with you then…He added…

Liam grabbed his jacket …Im off….You drive safely ok? Let me know you got there ok…Send my love to Tills….He said as he hugged Jen Kissing her on the head…

"And you…He smiled holding her face….You behave….treat Tilly good…No fucking up….

Jen smiled pushing his hands away…Piss off….She laughed..

As Liam headed to the door laughing he stopped and turnt to Jen….I love you sis…

Jen winked…Yeah I suppose I love you too….

Liam smiled again and waved as he left….

He was going to Miss Jen immensely.. They had grown closer this time around…He didn't want to say goodbye and watch her leave…this way was easier…All he had to do now was get Dodger to hit the town with him to watch footy….

Jen texted Tilly back…

"Liam's pissed off out so its just us for lunch…

Xxx J

"Shell I grab something and just come back to the flat then? XxxT

"Yeah you might as well….xx J..

Tilly grabbed some lunch from the deli and headed back to the flat…Jen was still sat at the table…

"Hey…so where did Liam go? Tilly asked..

"He has plans with dodger…Jen shrugged…He says to send you his love and he will see us next week…

"Awwwwe he doesn't want to do the whole goodbye thing" Tilly smiled..

"Either that or he cant wait to get rid of me..Jen adds…

"I don't think that's the case babe…He's gonna miss you….

Jens stands up and looks around again…You know what?

Lets eat on the way….

"We don't have too….Tilly said. We can stay longer…

Jen shook her head…Nah come on…lets go…We have a new life waiting for us….She winked…

Once they had loaded the car with the last little bits they buckled up….

"Ready? Jen smiled squeezing Tillys hand..

Tilly grinned…"Are you?

Jen leaned in and kissed Tilly hard…."What do you think?

Tilly licked her lips….New life here we come….

Jen laughed and pulled off….Bye Hollyoaks…she smiles placing her hand on Tilly legs…

"Their new lives were just hours away….Gone were the days of hiding and sneaking around…Gone was the hurt and pain.. the tears and the heart ache…

It was time for new beginnings….


	146. Chapter 146

2 hours into their drive Jen decides its time to make Tilly aware of some of the things they might face once they settle in London…

She turns the radio right down…"Hey I was listening to that. .Tilly moans..

"I know…Jen replies…I just want to talk to you a minute..

Tilly didn't like the sound of that…"Oooook

Jen paused for a moment taking a deep breath…

"Tilly….I want you to know that.,. Well when I came to Chester it wasn't just for my placement. It was because I wanted to get away from London…And some of the people in it..

You know I have a past…and I know you find it hard sometimes…And I know its easier for me….because you don't…

Tilly doesn't speak she just sits quietly listening to Jen…this is obviously why she has been a little quiet…

"What im trying to get out…but not doing the greatest of job at…Is that ..well…..We are going to dump into people that I wish we wouldn't…That I want to forget..

"Women you mean? Tilly asks clearing her throat..

Jen nods…There isn't like hundreds…She jokes…Its just well …London is the kinda place where you move in circles…Everyone kinda knows everyone…

I wasn't exactly the responsible person I am today back in Uni…Jen continued,,,

"Are you worried im going to hear stuff about you? Tilly asked..

Not so much…because there isn't much to know…I just think that …well things might come up ..you know like the Candy thing did before…Jen frowned..

Jen? Tilly interrupted…I get it..Im gonna end up meeting some of your old conquest…People may tell stories of your wild days….Im not gonna sit here and say..Oh I wont care bumping into people you once slept with or had relationships with…Because I probably will…

But…..Tilly added with a smile…

That was then and this is now…You belong to me…We are strong…And they wont even try getting between us….Or they will see my nasty side…Tilly laughed..

Causing Jen to frown and giggle…check you out…Since when did you become a rebel….?

"Since I bagged myself a really hot girlfriend that has a lot of people wanting to hit on her..Tilly joked..

Jen shook her head.."Your nuts..

All you need to do is be honest with me Jen…Tilly said becoming serious…Don't keep things from me…if we see someone and I ask who it is? Just say…Don't feel you need to protect me…As long as they know were together….Im cool….

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell I got to keep you…Jen smiled…Im pretty sure you are way to good for me…

"Probably! Tilly joked. But I like to slum it now and again..

"Jen shoved Tilly's arm…Watch it you…She joked…

"Can I ask you something though? Tilly said carefully.. With out you getting in a mood?

Jen looked at Her…this doesn't sound good…

"Well I was kinda thinking ..wondering even…If that maybe…

"Well when we've settled…when your at work and we have our Barings…Maybe you could. ?.I don't know….

Jen looked at Tilly. .Yes Tilly.. When we are settled I will try with my Mum…When im ready though…Jen added..

Tilly smiled…and nodded…Yup ok…just not to long though aye?

Jen squinted her eyes at her….When im ready….

Tilly was ok with that…It was a big step for Jen to even thing about making friends with her Mum let alone agree to try…Tilly knew how much Jen craved her Mothers love so if she needed a little push to get it then Tilly was only happy to help.. without Jen actually realising…

"An hour later they arrive in London…Jen nudged Tilly who had fallen asleep.. "Tilly text H tell her we are here and will be about 40 minutes…

"We here already? Tilly asked wiping her eyes…

"Yeah…your great company on a really long drive…Jen joked..

"OOooops…Tilly giggled ..sorry…

Its ok….Jen winked…So ? Text H…?

"Yeah…yeah of coarse..Tilly grinned as she Tapped away on her phone..

"Hayley received the text and headed out the door….arriving at Jen's mum she knocks the door..

"Hayley? Sandy frowned…Is everything ok? Jen?

"Oh yeah..sands…Chill babes..Hayley smiled…Im just here because Jen and Tilly have arrived in London there about 30 minutes away…Was wondering if you wanted to come over…Greet em and all that? Got a few friends over…

Sandy smiled…I'd love too….Wait? Does Jen know im coming?

What has it got to do with her? Hayley shrugged..She doesn't know anything..Cmon?

Sandy shook her head…"Hayley was always so blunt. Sandy also was never sure if she actually liked Hayley or not…

Sandy grabbed her jacket and keys and followed Hayley's lead…"Thank you Hayley..she muttered..

"No probes Mrs G….Hayley shrugged..Gotta start somewhere aye…

Jen and Tilly were minutes away from Hayley's stuck in traffic….Aggghhhhh I hate London traffic..Jen sulked beeping her horn…

Tilly took her hand. Chill out…we are almost there and I bet Hayley has a glass….well bottle of Wine with your name on it…

Jen smiled. She better had…

They finally made their way through the madness and on to Hayley's street…As she pulls up there's a small crowd of people holding balloons…

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" They cheered…Hayley had a small group of Jen's friends to greet the couple…Jen got out of the car with a huge grin…"What is this?

Well you didn't expect to come quietly did you Jenny? Hayley smiled handing her and Tilly some champagne…

"These fruit loops have come to help you unload the car….She added..

Everyone in turn hugged Jen and Tilly some meeting Tilly for the first time. As Jen pulled away from the last of them she was greeted by her Mum..

"Welcome home love…Sandy smiled..

"Mum? Jen said slightly shocked..

"Don't mind we coming do you? Her Mum muttered…

Jen looked at Tilly who was smiling at her…then back to her Mum..

"No of coarse I don't silly. She said hugging her Mum carefully not to spill her drink…

"Sandy smiled at Tilly over Jen's shoulder…Giving Tilly a wink..

"Tilly couldn't help feel a little overwhelmed at this big step for Jen and her Mum….

"Right come on you lot…Hayley shouted. Lets get this car emptied so we can have a decent drink…Hayley added clapping her hands. Everyone grabbed a box or a bag and headed up to the flat…

Jen stands against the car with a smile on her face….

"You ok? Tilly asks wrapping her arms around her…

"You know what Tilly? I actually am….Jen smiled leaning her head onto Tilly's..

Here's to us? She winked holding her glass to Tillys…

"New beginnings…Tilly smiled. .Kissing Jen

"Oi you dickheads? Hayley shouted out the window..

"C'mon? stop eating each other ..I got food up here if your that hungry?

Jen and Tilly laughed…heading into the building…

The evening went well everyone telling Tilly stories of the Jen they know and paying compliments to them for being such a great couple..

Jen felt at ease and Tilly felt like one of the gang…as the evening drew darker the revellers started to leave. Leaving ,Tilly and Sandy the last ones left…

Thanks for today! Jen smiled as she hugged Hayley..

"Don't mention it babes. .Its landladies duty…

"Smmmmmmmmmh…Jen turns to look over at Tilly who is engrossed in conversation with Sandy…

And who's idea was that? Jen whispered. Nodding towards her Mum..

"Well….Hayley smiled. More hands make light work and all….

Jen nudged her…Cow…

Tilly got up and left the room ..Hayley quickly followed…Hey..Tills…?

Tilly stopped…What say we leave them to alone? Hayley whispered..

"Good thinking…Tilly grinned looking into the living room….I think a little push wont hurt…

Hayley winked and poked her head around the door..

"Im really tired..Hayley muttered pretending to yawn…

Jen frowned at her…Really?

Yeah…beat…Hayley smiled…So I guess I'll see you all tomoz.? Night..

Jen looked at her narrow eyes. She know what she was playing at..

Jen was left alone with her Mum…

"Where's Tilly got too? Sandy asked..

"I don't think we will be seeing either of them tonight. .Jen explained. I think we've been set up…

Sandy smiled…Well in that case…She said tapping the seat next to her…

Jen smiled…she felt a little uncomfortable not really knowing what they would talk about but if they were going to try build a relationship then it looked like the right time to start..

Jen however wasn't going to let Hayley and Tilly off…"Ill get grab the wine. .She told her Mum

Stepping into the kitchen .. She pulled out her phone and tapped away

Hayley…

So over acted…stick to painting. You cow..xx J

Tilly

"Your so getting punished when I have you alone..

Don't think I don't know what you and H are up too…xxJ

Taking a deep breath Jen takes a seat next for her mum…The silence is a little Awkward until Sandy breaks it…

"Im really glad your home Jen….I think its about time I got my daughter back…don't you? She smiled..


	147. Chapter 147

Jen was unsure of what to say….She hadn't had a one to one conversation with her Mum for a very long time..

As they sit there together for what seemed like forever Jen decided to break the silence. ."Look Mum we don't have to do this! She smiled….Im here now …we can

Sandy interrupted her…No Jen I want to….I want my daughter back…I want a relationship with you…

Since your Dad pasted its been hard .,…I don't know…I guess we just all went into our own little bubbles we forgot about each other…

Liam? Well he's always ringing me for something…Sandy laughed under her breath ..or needing somewhere to stay after a break up…So I worry about him….But you….she whispered. .You ask for nothing…You need me for nothing …And because of that …Sandy fell silent…

Jen could see Sandy felt bad…she could see she was upset…"Mum just because I don't call you for money or anything like that…doesn't mean I don't need you….Jen smiled…I guess your right…We all just go about our own lives…

I should of made more of an effort…Sandy added..

"Well…..that doesn't just go for you does it? I could do more…Jen replied…

Sandy poured them both a glass of wine….We should be doing this all the time….

Jen frowned..

You know Mother/Daughter time….chats, wine…That kind of stuff….

Oh…Jen smiled…She wasn't sure if she was glad they were chatting like this or uncomfortable…Never the less she just went with it….

You know Jen it was so hard watching your Dad being so ill….I couldn't stand seeing him in pain…losing a piece of him everyday ..I forgot I wasn't the only one struggling…You were so good with him…Helping with his care…He would call out for you all the time….Sandy reminisced with tears in her eyes…

I felt useless sometimes….he wanted his Jenny…Maybe I resented you a little? ..I don't know…

Jen couldn't believe her Mum was being so open…Sandy wasn't the kind of women to wear her heart on her sleeve.. she was a paint a smile on your face and pretend all is ok kinda women

Mum ? Dad dying was hard on all of us…Jen shrugged..

No Jen….Sandy shook her head. .I should of been there more for you. .I was the parent…I never asked you how you were? Never offered you a hug?

Muuum…? Look….you were losing your Husband…it was hard…Jen said trying to reassure her that it wasn't all her fault

I didn't do enough Jen…I pushed you away…Sandy cried…You were always such a Daddies girl.. I kind of over looked you as a kid…You never played up…you were always so good at school…So helpful. Kind and caring to others ….I guess I didn't appreciate you…

Jen placed her hand on her Mums leg…Mum is ok…Im ok….Jen smiled..

Sandy nodded "I know you are….I can see your really happy….Tilly seems lovely…

Jen felt a huge grin wash over her face…She is…She brings out the best in me….

Sandy smiled. And giggled..

"What? Jen smiled back…

You know when you came out …well when Nan told us you were Gay….Sandy laughed remembering Jen didn't actually tell her herself she was a lesbian…

I didn't really take it seriously. I thought it was a faze…you never brought anyone home so I gathered you didn't really know for sure…

Then Liam told me about Tilly….I was shocked…My girl settling down? With a women? It didn't feel really…But as soon as I saw her…I knew…I could see….That sparkle in your eyes when you look at her? I haven't seen that in you for a long time…I also forgot how beautiful those big brown eyes of yours were…Sandy said stroking Jen's face…

You know what never changed though? She added…The fact that your always be my little Jen…

Mum….Jen frowned with a giggle..

Seriously though? Sandy asked…Can we try? Im not asking you to come over …or call everyday or invite me for Dinner everyday Sunday….But I'd really like it if could try rebuilding a relationship…And I wouldn't mind getting to know Tilly….

Jen nodded…I'd like that Mum…But…

But? Sandy swallowed…

Jen sighed….Mum…I do want to make things better between us…I just think we need to take it slowly ..No pressure ya know?

Sandy looked down at her hands and nodded…Jen instantly felt bad ..she didn't mean for it to sound like she didn't want her Mum back she just didn't want to add pressure to them both…

Jen nudged her Mum playfully…I wont be inviting you for Sunday dinner…But if you happened to make on now and again ? Well it would be rude not to stop by….

Sandy smiled…Im sure that could be arranged….

Anyways? Jen asked curious…Don't you have any "Special friends|" you have over for Dinner…

Sandy looked mortified ..Jennifer ? No I don't…..

"Why not? Jen laughed..

Jen? You Dad…..

My Dad isn't here…He hasn't been for a good while now! C'mon Mum ..your not exactly over the hill are you? You're a good looking women…You should get out there…share your time with someone…Dad wouldn't want you to be alone forever…Jen explained

Sandy smiled. When do I ever get the time to meet someone..Im always at work…

Well maybe you should make time…Jen frowned…Go out…enjoy yourself…I'll even take you out…If you fancy a change I could always take you to a few clubs..Jen winked…

Uh…I don't think so Lady. Sandy said realising Jen meant gay bars. I think I'll leave that to you….

Smmmmh " Jen smiled…Looking at her Watch….

Sandy did the same..Oh is that the time? I better make my way home…

"Ok..Jen smiled. I'll walk you…

No you wont…Sandy said..

Mum? You cant walk home alone…

And if you walk me home who will walk you back ? Sandy questioned

Ok fine…Jen said…I'll get you a blanket and some Pillows and you can sleep here…..

"Don't be silly…Sandy protested

No arguments…Jen said sternly…Getting up off the sofa ..I'll be right back …

Jen headed into Hayley's room…

Hayley looked at her….Don't hurt me! She joked..

You cow…Jen whispered…That was the most awkward thing ever….

Sorry Jenny G I just thought it be nice for you both to talk..Hayley explained..

Well lucky for you…Jen warned. .It was actually nice…And needed so I wont kill you tonight….Jen winked..

You got some spare bedding? She wont let me walk her home so I said she could stay…You don't mind do you?

Coarse not…Hayley frowned ..here…She said pulling out some spare bedding for Jen to give her Mum…

Jen? She whispered…Welcome home babe…

Jen smiled at her friend…Its good to be home…Jen winked..

There you go Mum! Jen smiled throwing the bedding down…You gonna be ok out here?

Yeah of coarse….Sandy shrugged.. You get yourself off to bed…

Jen squeezed her Mums shoulder…See you in the morning…

Night love…Sandy replied…

Sandy settled on the sofa with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart…While Jen headed into her room….She was met by Tilly who had the small lamp on reading a book…

"Hey…she smiled…

Jen had a stern look on her face…

"Your mad?

Jen gave in and smiled…Nah…I was playing …Im not mad..

Jen climbed onto the bed…Im glad you and Hayley left us to it …

Did you resolve some stuff? Tilly asked..

"Yeah….yeah we did…It was nice actually ..Jen explained…Need….

Tilly smiled again…Good..im glad. She leant in for a kiss but Jen pulled away..

"Let me just get ready for bed…

Jen quickly changed her cloches and crawled into bed next to Tilly cuddling up to her…"What you reading? She enquires pulling at Tilly's book…

Tilly threw it on the floor…Nothing now…she smiled leaning into Jen. .Kissing her gently…Slowly heating it up…entering her tongue into Jen's mouth. .I've been dying to do this all night ..Tilly grins Kissing Jen deeper…

As the two kiss passionately Tilly run her hand up the inside of Jen's thigh slowly caressing her over her underwear…

Uh.. Jen moans shocked…What do you think your doing?

Tilly grinned Kissing Jen again…What does it look like…?

It looks like your trying to seduce me" jen smirks…

Well you are observant Miss Gilmore…Tilly jokes climbing onto of Jen pinning her down…Kissing her neck….teasing her..

Tilly….? Jen moaned….

Tilly grinned under her kiss and began grinding up against Jen….

Jen quickly came to her senses…Tilly no…Jen gasped…

We cant!

Why not "Tilly frowned…

Jen laughed quietly…Its My Mum…She's out there..Jen whispered pointing to the door..

Your Mums in the front room? Tilly asked confused..

Jen nodded…She wouldn't let me walk her home so I said she had to stay….

Tilly shrugged…You had better be quiet then…She joked Kissing Jen again…

Jen pushed Tilly off her slightly…Tilly…we cant have sex with my Mum here…

Why? Tilly smiled…

"Because? Jen protested..

Becaussssssse? Tilly repeated..

Because she is my Mother and she is meters away…she might hear…

Tilly could see Jen felt a little uncomfortable about having sex with her mum in the next room….She moved over to her side of the bed…

Ok fine…But ….You have some serious making up to do tomorrow…She informed Jen..

Jen nodded and wrinkled up her nose….Kissing Tilly slowly…That I can do…

Tilly nodded…Right cuddle into me…Wait that is allowed right? She joked..

Jen shook her head and tutted…Shut up….

The two wrap there arms around each other and slowly fall asleep…

The day had been a long and eventful one…


	148. Chapter 148

Jen woke up to an empty bed…As she led there for a few minutes waking herself up properly she could hear laughter coming from the other room….

It was 7.30am…

God their up and about early " she thought…

Tilly didn't have Uni till later in the afternoon so there was no need for her to be up…

Jen used the bathroom and threw a hoody on…She went to investigate

As she entered the living room/kitchen area she was greeted by the smell of Coffee and Bacon….

Morning…Tilly…Sandy and Hayley all said in Unison…

Jen smiled. Morning…

Right im off..Hayley smiled grabbing some toast…Jen I expect you in work a bit later…

Jen frowned…Today?

Well yeah? …Hayley shrugged…No special treatment. Tills is going to school..Im going to work…So ….so are you…Catch ya later ladies..Hayley added before leaving the flat…

Jen sulked and took a sit next to Tilly..

"Coffee love…? Sandy asked..

Jen nodded with a smile….

Looking across the table Jen is impressed with the amount of goodies spread across it…Eggs, bacon, bagels, juice,toast,Coffee….

You do this? She asks Tilly..

Tilly sipping her Juice shook her head…Nope Sandy did….

Jen raised her eyebrows…Oh…

Thought you kids could do with a good breakfast…Sandy smiled…

Jen grabbed a bagel buttering it…Well Mum you've done a great job ..this is just want I needed…

Tilly squeezed Jens leg under the table…she was happy Jen and Sandy were working things out…

Sandy sat watching Jen enjoy her breakfast,., ,she smiled at the loving glances shared between the two love birds…She finishes her Coffee and gets up from the table grabbing her bag..

You ok? Jen asks..

Yeah love im great…Sandy grinned. .I Gotta go home get ready for work…Thank you both for a lovely day yesterday…Lets do it again soon

Tilly rose to her feet…it was great meeting you Sandy. .She smiled..

Sandy pulled her in and Hugged her. .Was lovely meeting you sweetheart…

She approached Jen and Kissed her on top of the head…Gimme a call darling…she winked as she headed out the flat…Oh and enjoy your first day at work….

Jen groaned at her last comment,..Ok Mum see ya soon. She called out

Tilly sits staring at Jen over her Coffee cup…

What? Jen frowns…

Tilly shakes her head. Nothing…Just nice to see you happy….

Jen wrinkled up her face…Im always happy…

Tilly coughed …Yeah coarse….

Jen threw a piece of bagel at her in jest….

Right im going for a shower…Tilly says finishes off her Coffee…Squeezing Jens shoulder as she walks past….

Jen sits with a smile on her face…An empty flat ..no interruptions and a naked Tilly in the shower…

She bites her lip with a smile…finishing off her breakfast ..giving Tilly enough time to get into the shower…

5 minutes later Jen can hear Tilly singing…She slowly enters the bathroom Tilly had her back to her…Jen cant help but admire her pert bottom…She loved the little dimples on Tillys cheeks…

Tilly is unaware that Jen has entered the room and is still singing..

Jen slips out of her clothes and creeps over to the shower cubicle…Just as she is about to open the door Tilly turns around and screams…My god Jen you scared me…

Jen laughed and stepped in beside her…Did I make your heart skip a beat? She joked…

No actually…You almost made it jump out of chest…Tilly told her…

Jen winked and stepped into Tillys personal space. .the water hitting her..

And what do you think your doing? Tilly asked

Smmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh…Well im pretty sure I have some making up to do…Jen smiled grabbing at Tilly…

Ohhhhhh Tilly smiled…And you thought jumping into my shower was the way to go?

Jen rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lips…Nope….I thought this might be though…she smiled looking up and down Tillys body….Pushing her against the cold tiled wall…Parting her legs so she could get closer…

Jen grabbed Tilly by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss…As Jen kissed Tilly hard she cupped her breast in her other hand massaging it hard causing Tilly to groan…..Jen works Tillys neck using her lips and tongue….

Tilly runs her hands through Jens hair …relaxing into her touch….

Jen makes her way down Tillys collar bone and onto her right breast…Taking it softly in her mouth teasing the nipple with her tongue…Biting it gently…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen" Tilly gasps…

Jens touch always causes a fire in her belly…the urge for more always comes over her quickly…She grabs at Jen pulling her in closer…Her leg slowly wraps around Jens leg…Jen notices this and take it as a sigh Tilly is looking for more…She slowly runs her hands down Tillys side and cross her bum …She gently slips her hand between Tillys legs…Slowly and Gently caressing her heated and wet area…Tilly takes a deep breath…She had been waiting for that feeling ….the amazing feeling she gets when Jen touches her intimately…

Jen smiles and looks deeply into Tillys eyes…Licking her bottom lip seductively…she grins and disappears out of Tillys eye line…

As Tilly's eyes follow Jens stare she cant help but smile…Jen never taking her eyes off Tilly she also had a grin on her face…

All of a sudden Tilly's head shoots back against the wall and she takes a deep breath in…..Jen had hit her like a fast moving train…

She had slowly taken Tilly into her mouth.. Teasing her throbbing area with her tongue…Digging her nails in Jens shoulders Tilly cries out in pleasure…

Jen grips Tillys behind to keep her just where she wants her…

The water runs down the pairs body causing an even more explosive feel…Jen works Tilly using her mouth to tease her and tease her…Tilly can feel her legs starting to buckle beneath her. .she holds onto the door causing it to rattle loudly ..Jen can sense Tilly is close which makes her smile ..she gently enters Tilly with her fingers still kissing her…Sucking her deeply…Tilly starts to shake uncontrollably ..Pushing her body into Jen as if to say finish me off…Jen however has other ideas she wants to take Tilly into over drive…as she continues to tease Tilly in her most intimate place ..Tilly begs her..

Jen? Oh god…Jen pleases…As Jen ignores her plea she forcing her fingers in deeper. .Tilly cant keep control and thrusts forward forgetting she is clinging on to the door ..The door swings open causing jen and Tilly to fall…Jen falls out the door with Tilly tumbling on top of her. .They both lay on the cold bathroom floor laughing hard….

Shit" Tilly moans….Disappointed that they were interrupted…

Jen laughs harder trying to catch her breath…Tilly rolls onto her back taking a deep breath…

"Stupid bloody door…She sulked…

Oh blame the door..Jen joked. Nothing to do with the fact you pushed it open then?

Uh excuse me….? Tilly sulked. It was your fault. You caused me to lean on the door…

Ha….Jen laughed…I did no such thing….

Mmmmmmmmm Tilly moaned playfully…Leaning on to her side…Kissing Jen…

Jen could feel the water coming out of the shower on to the floor. .She kicks the door shut with her foot

Embracing Tillys lips…

"Would you like me to continue? She pouts…

Tilly shakes her head.." No its ok thanks…She winks as she slides between Jens legs opening them so she can lean into her…

Oh like that is it? Jen grins…

Tilly winks kissing Jen seductively….

Jen tries to heat up the kiss but Tilly decides its more fun to tease her…Dipping the tip of her tongue into Jens mouth and removing it every time Jen tries to connect with it…After a few times Jen huffs…

Will you quit that?

Tilly laughs…Ohhhh don't like being on the receiving end do you?

Jen smirks and leans forward to grab Tillys lips…she takes her head in her hands and presses down hard on to Tilly…Tilly remains firm and doesn't open her mouth…Jen tries to force her way through with out any luck…

"Will you just give it up? Jen moans…

Make me! Tilly jokes…

Matilda?

Ohhhhhhhhhh full naming me huh? Tilly gasps…Well Miss Gilmore that just isn't on now is it?

Well stop being childish and give me some sugar….Jen jokes…

Tilly cant help but smile…Ok she shrugs Kissing Jen hard …

The two heat up on the bathroom floor. .this time Tilly taking the lead. .Working her way over Jens body ..touching and teasing her…Trailing Kisses across her chest and down her stomach. .Jen wraps her legs around Tillys waist..

Tilly leans closer grinding her groin into Jens feeling each others warmth. .The pair become breathless as they slide into each other pulling at each others body …Their lips forcing each other in…tongues dancing around each others…Moans and cries of passion fill the room….

They each whispering out each others names….As the heat takes over them the both break the kiss and cling to each others…both nuzzling in to each others neck as they both release….Their orgasm entwined with each others…Become as one…

Tilly slumps her full body weight onto Jen. .with a huge sigh….

Jen lie motionless trying to catch her own breath….No words just breathing…

Shower? Jen jokes. After a few moments..

Tilly rolls off Jen on her back…Yeah…Need one after that….

Once the pair had showered they are getting dressed in the bedroom..Jen straitening her hair and Tilly Appling some make up…Jen cant take her eyes off Jen..and smiles as she watched Tilly gloss her lips…

Tilly notices and smiles….

Do you have to go to Uni? Jen asks..

Why? Tilly asks looking at Jen through the mirror…

Jen shrugs. I don't know…was thinking maybe we could just hang out here today..

And do what? Tilly asks pretending to be clueless..

Jen turns off her straighners and walks over to Tilly leaning over her…Oh I don't know….Maybe we could just…..Jen trails off kissing Tillys shoulder…

Ohhhh ok…so you want me to skip Uni for a day of naughty with you?

Doesn't sound to painful does it.. Jen asked kissing Tillys neck

Uh and you call yourself a person of education? Tut tut Miss Gilmore….trying to get a student to skip school…

"Uh im not a teacher right now….Jen explained..Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ?

Smmmmh …Tilly smiled grabbing Jens arms wrapping them around her neck…As much as I'd love that. I have to go in today…I have a new set of coarse work to collect….And yoooou….You have work…cant be late on your first day can you….

Jen turnt Tilly around to face her…Leaning in for a kiss…You can when your boss is your best friend…

Mmmmmmmmm Jennifer Gilmore? What would your mother say if she could hear you now? Tilly asked playfully…

She would say ….Go for it my girl…Jen laughed..

Oh yeah right…Tilly said rolling her eyes…

How about….We go do what we have to do…And tonight…I'll take you for a lovely dinner. We can go for a romantic walk annnnd back her for dessert….Tilly suggests

Jen sulks…..Oooooooooooooooooooooooo Tilly…

Ohhhh Jennnnnn Tilly jokes…

Jen gives in and finishes getting ready for her first day at the Gallery…

Tilly im leaving. .She calls out.. do you want a lift?

Yeah ok…2 minutes…Tilly calls back…

Ok meet you downstairs….Jen says as she leaves…

5 minutes later Tilly rushes out the doors…Soorrrrry she apologises as she gets into the car…My Mum called…

Its fine…Jen reassured her. She ok?

Tut yeah…Tilly moaned. Just called to tell me the new neighbours daughters lesbian…she thinks

Jen laughed. She thinks?

Tilly shook her head and rolled her eyes…

Once they arrive at the Uni…Tilly turns to Jen…so dinner later?

Jen nods absolutely…

Good…Tilly smiled Kissing Jen….check us out?

Smmmmh Jen grinned…Have a good day dear..

You too my love..Tilly winked kissing her again….

Hey" Jen called out as Tilly crossed the road…Your ass looks hot in those shorts…

Stop it..Tilly mouthed with a wink…

Jen giggled beeped the horn and drove off in the direction of Hayley's Gallery

20mins later jen strolls in…Hey ….ok so where do you want me? She asks…

Oh nice of you to join us? Hayley jokes…Looking at her watch…

Jen rolls her eyes…

Right let me introduce to to the peasants that are my slaves then you can make us all a Coffee…

Jen frowns. Tea lady

No Coffee lady…Hayley jokes…Come on Gilly we all have to start somewhere…

Jen huffed and followed Hayley in a sulk…

She really wanted a Tilly day …

She wasn't looking forward to Hayley putting her through her paces. She knew Hayley was going to have to much fun with her…Fun at her expense in fact…..

Jen begins to make the Coffees…Is it home time yet….? She asks Hayley..

Ha…..no where near Jennifer…No where near…


	149. Chapter 149

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY…I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING ****J**

**Tilly's classes had over ran.. she text Jen to let her know she would be late…Her day had gone well…Sarah had avoided her in every class which Tilly was happy about….**

**Seems Sarah hadn't exactly made herself welcome around campus….**

**Finally making it home Tilly heads through the door…Greeted by a smiley Hayley **

"**Hi babes….Good day?**

**Yeah pretty good thanks…Tilly replied ..Where's Jen?**

**Hayley giggled under her breath…in the bathroom…she's sulking..**

"**Why? Tilly asked intrigued **

**Oh I'll let her tell ya' Hayley smiled…**

**Just then Jen came through to the kitchen…Her face was like thunder…she really wasn't happy.**

**Hey you…she smiled Kissing Tilly on the cheek…**

**Tilly smiled and squeezed Jen's hand,…Looking at Hayley who had a huge grin on her face…**

**Sooooo how was your first day at work? Tilly asked **

**This caused Hayley to laugh out loud…**

**Which caused Jen to throw a tea towel at her…**

**Am I missing something? Tilly asked not sure of what's going on between the two friends…**

**Well….Hayley choked…Why don't you tell Tilly how great your day was Jen ?**

**Why don't you ? Jen snapped….**

**Ok…Ok." Tilly said trying to be the grown up….How about…She smiled ushering Jen to take a seat next to Hayley…How about you both tell me how today went?**

**Hayley again laughed….Well Tilly Red…Its like this…,Miss Gilmore here strolled into work pretty late….Her enthusiasm wasn't on par with the rest of my slaves….**

**She..ummm " how can I put it ?..Hayley mocked…She didn't appreciate the training she was given,,,**

**Training? Jen gasped…Training? Are you serious?**

**Yes…Hayley shrugged….Training…she tried her hardest to hold her serious face but failed badly…**

**Ok…I think I am totally missing something here…Tilly frowned…**

**Let me tell you what training Hayley here means.." Jen said sarcastically…She treated me like a dogs body…Making me do stuff she couldn't be assed to do….**

**Like?: Tilly asked..**

**Like …Making everybody Coffee even though they have a vending machine…Jen sulked…Dusting picture frames…Sweeping the floor…**

**Hayley laughed again interrupting …Uh excuse me…These are jobs that needed done…You have to be able to do all the jobs around the place in order to be able to manage it…**

**Tilly nodded,…There you go…**

**Jen rose of her seat." .Tilly don't let her fool you…She was using me as entertainment…She sulked..**

**The Coffee vending is free yet I had to make the drinks…All day…she gave the cleaner the day off…..Making me do her job., .She even had me dress the display window over and over again…**

**Uh I didn't like the look of it…A girl can change her mind…Hayley mocked..**

**Jen was in a sulk…Hayley had made her work her butt of for nothing …she thought she would have some fun at Jen's expense…**

**You know what you did….You treated me like a slave all day and found it funny…Getting everyone to laugh along with you ..Jen moaned**

**Are you implying you are to good to do those sort of jobs? Hayley asked matter of fact**

**No not at all….Jen protested…**

**Well then? Hayley smiled…**

**Awww Baby….Tilly joked stroking Jen's hair….Have you had a tough day?**

**This isn't funny…You two are out of order…**

**You more…She frowned at Hayley…**

**Get over it…Hayley joked. Its all part of the job..**

**Uh you asked me to manage for you….not be Tea lady." .Jen moaned**

**We all have to start somewhere baby girl." .Hayley laughed…Anyways that will teach you for strolling in late…And to Manage you have to be able to do all the jobs in and around the Gallery…**

**Im moulding you into the Manager I need you to be….Never expect someone to do a job you wouldn't…**

**What a croc of shit…You sent me out to get everyone lunch…Jen gasped..**

**Tilly laughed…You didn't?**

**I did. .Hayley joked…**

**Im glad you both find this funny…..Jen snapped….**

**Awwwwe Jen come on…Tilly pleaded ..It is kinda funny….**

**Jen rolled her eyes folded her arms…Maybe for you two….Horrible cows…She sulked **

**Ok….Ok Hayley said holding her hands up….Im Sorry …I shouldn't have worked you so hard…It was rotten of me to use you for my own humorous pleasure….I feel really bad….**

**Liar…Jen replied…**

**Hayley grinned…It was a one off…Lets call it a welcome to the gang initiation ..Tomorrow it will be better….Tomorrowwwwww .you can clean the toilet….**

**Jen shook her head…Tomorrow I'll shove you in the Toilet…**

**Tilly giggled…Come on girlies…Lets behave now…Hayley is sorry…Jen excepts…**

**Hayley was highly amused with herself.. Watching Jen run around doing all the boring jobs made her day…having a little fun at Jen's expense was all part of their friendship….**

**Yeah Jen lets behave…Hayley winked heading into her room…**

**Tilly turnt to Jen wrapping her arms around her waist..**

**Was she really mean to you? She said lovingly Kissing her gently…**

**Jen pouted her lips and nodded …She really did a number on me,..**

**Awwww what can Tilly do to make Jen feel better? Tilly smiled…**

**Wellllllll….Jen giggled leaning in to Kiss Tilly…I can think of something….**

**The two held each other…relaxing in each others arms as they Kiss….Tilly leaning into Jen feeling her body close to hers…**

**So are we going for Dinner? Tilly asks in between kisses…**

**Jen takes her lips to Tillys neck…I can think of more exciting things to do? She smiled…**

**Tilly pulled away..Uh….I thought it was me that had the one track mind?**

**Mmmmmmm well maybe your naughtiness is rubbing off on me ..Jen joked…**

**Sounds good to me…Tilly winked Kissing Jen again,….**

**Seriously though…Let me take you out tonight….help you forget about your rotten day?**

**Jen nodded…Yeah ok….**

**The pair get ready and head off out for the evening….**

**As the take a stroll along the river near the flat ..Jen continues to tell Tilly about what Hayley had made her endure though out the day…as she replays the day out she begins to find the funny side of what Hayley had done….**

**You shouldn't have expected anything less from Hayley really?: Tilly giggled…**

**I know…Jen said rolling her eyes…Its cool though…means I owe her…**

**Soooooo where shell we eat Tilly asked…**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm How about…I take you to the best place in town? Jen said**

"**Ok…Tilly smiled…I need a bank though…**

**Jen smiled. You wont need a lot of money…**

**Jen took Tillys hand and ran across the road into the local chip shop…**

**Chips? Tilly frowned…**

**Jen smiled. Not just any chips…This Tilly is the best chips in the whole Of London…I use to come her all the time….**

**Okkkkkkkkk but when I said I wanted to take you for dinner I means something a little more…I don't know…romantic? Tilly explained…**

**Jen smiled. Placing a small kiss on Tillys lips…We can make it romantic…**

**Jen orders the both some fish and chips and ushered Tilly to a bench on the river front…The lights of the boats lit up the river and the air was warm….Jen cuddled into Tilly..**

"**See….this is romantic…Jen explained. Great food./…Beautiful stars in the sky ..nice lighting…She grins pointing to the boats…And the companies pretty good too….**

**Tilly nodded..Yeah ok..you won me over….**

**As the two sit and eat their food Jen reminisces about her past….Telling Tilly how her…Hayley and their friends would all hang out side the chip shop and down at the river front….She told her how the spot they were sat at was a place she would come to clear her head….**

**As Jen tells her stories Tilly cant help but smile…**

**Jen never really spoke much of her past…It was only after meeting Hayley that Tilly slowly started to get a picture of what Jens old life was like…**

**Well…im glad you brought me here…She smiles…Maybe we can make some memories of our own..**

**Jen grinned. I like the sound of that….She said leaning in for a kiss…**

**As the two share a warm passionate kiss they are intupted by someone calling Jens name**

**Jen? Jen Gilmore….?**

**Jen pulled away from the Kiss and looked up. .her jaw dropped. .there stood before her was a face she hadn't seen for a while….**

**Ella? Jen gasped..**

**I thought it was you? Ella smiled…**

**The air fell silent ..Which made all 3 of them feel a little uncomfortable…**

**Great minds? Ella grinned holding up her chips…**

**Oh….Jen smiled. .Yeah….yeah…Realising Tilly was staring at her…Jen quickly took hold of herself…**

**Uh sorry…Ummm. Tilly ? this Ella….Ella ? Tilly..**

**Tilly and Ella both nodded and said Hi at the same time…**

**Jen stood up Tilly could tell she was uncomfortable…**

**So how are you? I thought you moved up North? Ella asked..**

**Yeah…Jen nodded..Yeah I did…But um….Well I've moved back. So…..**

**Ella nodded….At that moment a tall man appeared…Jen this is…Craig…Craig is my boyfriend…**

**Boyfriend? Jen gasped..**

**Ella smiled yeah….we are actually just visiting my Parents…Craig is from Australia…We live there…**

**Tilly sat and watched as the moment unfolded before her eyes…She wasn't sure who this women was or how Jen knew her…she did however see that Jen really wasn't enjoying being in her company…**

**Wow…I didn't know you had immigrated " Jen smiled..**

**Yeah…Ella nodded…Its Craig's first time in London. So I had to bring him here…introduce him to the finest chips in London hey? She joked…**

**Jen swallowed hard…Yeah…**

**Ok well we will leave you to it…It was nice meeting you Tilly…Ella added**

**Tilly nodded….and forced a smile…**

**As Ella and Craig went about their business Jen sat back in her seat next to Tilly…**

**The sit quietly for a few moments before Tilly speaks…**

**And Ella is?**

**Jen looked at Tilly out the corner of her eye…Just someone I use to know….she shrugged…**

**Oh…Tilly nodded…Use to know how?**

**Ella was Jen's ex girlfriend ..She was the one Jen had split from just before she moved to Chester…The one she had Told Tilly about at the Beach…**

**Jen looked at Tilly..she could see she was uncomfortable ….Jen smiled and stroked Tillys hair…You remember that day on Crosby beach? I told you I had just split from someone:? **

**Her? Tilly gasped..**

**Jen shrugged again….London isn't that bigger place after all…she smiled…Australia ? Lucky cow.,…**

**Throwing the rest of her food in the bin ..she turnt to Tilly shell we go?**

**Tilly wasn't sure about Jens behaviour….She wasn't going to push it so let it slide…**

**Ok…She smiled…**

**The walk home was as normal as could be. .Jen chatting about random things…Everything seemed ok….**

**Hayley was sat on her laptop when they arrived back….You home early? She stated looking at her watch…**

**Yeah…Jen nodded..**

**Where did you go? Hayley asked..**

**Tilly slumped down beside her…Jen took me to some chip shop…**

**Eddies? Hayley smiled…Aint been there in ages…**

**Jen nodded…Yeah I thought I'd show Tilly a few of our old hang outs…**

**Jen pours some wine and paces the kitchen,….Hey did you know Ella has a Boyfriend?**

**Hayley frowned…Ella?**

**Yeah Ella…Jen repeated…My Ex Ella?7**

**Hayley's eyes immediately shot to Tilly….**

**Nope…so How is Eddie? She asked changing the subject…Fast**

**Yeah she does…He's Australian…she lives there…Did you know that?**

**I didn't even know she liked men? Jen ranted…I mean 2 years we were together…and I never knew…**

**And how weird is it that she happened to be at the same place as us….**

**Hayley really didn't want to talk about this with Jen…especially with Tilly sat next to her…She sometimes wanted to scream at Jen for her thoughtlessness….**

**Tilly doesn't speak she just sits quietly…**

**Hayley gets up and pours herself and Tilly some wine ..Jen seemed to have forgot them,….**

**I mean Australia? Jen gasps..**

**Oz is crap..Hayley shrugged…Full of big ass spiders and crocodiles…**

**Im baffled at the fact she has a boyfriend…I thought was Gay…Jen continued..**

**So she's Bi? So what? Hayley shrugged handing Tilly a glass…**

**So Tills…Did you enjoy ya dinner? **

**Hayley was desperate to change the subject….**

**Tilly shrugged..Yeah it was ok…Wasn't exactly what I had planned but…**

**I know she must be Bi…Jen butted in…Im just saying In the whole 2 years I never knew…**

**Oh well….Hayley muttered…Rolling her eyes…**

**Tilly was tired of hearing Jen going on…Im going to bed…She smiled at Hayley…Not saying it loud enough for Jen to hear…**

**Night Tills…Hayley said **

**As Tilly left the room Hayley turnt to Jen…You really can be a right cow sometimes…**

**Jen was shocked.,. What?**

**Jen….you come home and talk none stop about your Ex and the fact she has a bloke…**

**Well yeah..Jen shrugged. Only cause im shocked…**

**And what about poor Tilly? Hayley snapped…Having to sit here and listen to you bark on about it?**

**You can be really insensitive sometimes…**

**Tillys ok" jen shrugged….**

**Yeah really ok…she's gone to bed…**

**And I bet when Ella was introducing you to her boyfriend you never introduced Tills?**

**Of coarse I did?: jen moaned..**

**As your Girlfriend?: **

**Jen frowned. I didn't need to she saw us Kissing…It isn't rocket science**

**Hayley shook her head…For someone who's so educated you can be thick as fuck sometimes…**

**What.? Jen moaned..**

**Babe…You take Tilly out and bump into your recent Ex…and her new man…Then you come home and go on about it…she sat here just taking it all in while you rant about her not being a full on Lesbian. .C'mon…Hayley sulked..**

**Jen closed her eyes…Oh shit…I didn't mean to upset her ..I was just shocked…I mean I don't have feelings for Ella or nothing…**

**Hayley shook her head…Your telling the wrong person…**

**Jen swallowed hard and headed into the bedroom;.. Tilly was ready for bed and sat reading.;..**

**Jen sat next to her….Im sorry…**

**Tilly raised her eyebrows…**

**Im an idiot…I was just shocked…I guess I never really knew her….I didn't mean to go on about it…Jen explained..**

**Tilly nodded….Its like you said you have a past…This is your home. We're gonna bump into those kind of people…I just have to except it..**

**No Tilly…Jen shook her head…No you don't. I was wrong ..I shouldn't have gone on like that… you know seeing that tonight makes me happy we have what we have…Jen smiled…**

**Tilly was confused **

**I mean Ella and I dated for 2 years I thought we just grew out of love with one another…But I was wrong..**

**We never really were in love…And we never really knew each other…Jen continued to explain.**

**She knew she had to explain and fast before she made things worse….**

**Tilly..tonight made me see that we are made for each other…That we are so in love. More then I ever thought I could love someone..**

**We know each other inside and out….you know me better then anyone…**

**She looked into Tillys eyes and smiled…I know sometimes I can be careless with your feelings ..And I really am sorry….**

**Tilly smiled.. She didn't want to make a big deal out of the situation..Jen was shocked her Ex lover had a Boyfriend. And Tilly was fine with that…she wasn't overly happy Jen had gone on about it but knew it wasn't a jealously thing…**

**Can you do me a favour? Tilly asked….let me choice the eating places from now on?**

**Jen smiled,. Deal…She leant in and kissed Tilly…she was thankful she didn't mess things up and cause an argument;. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Tilly when things had been going so well….**

**Can I make it up to you? Jen asked pulling away from the kiss**

**Tilly smiled and Kissed Jen again…..Well…how about you slip out of that dress and climb in here with me and we can thing of something? Tilly whispered seductively ..**

**Jen rolled her eyes and smiled…That I can do…**

**Jen strips off and climbs into bed next to Tilly…Sooooo now you have me where you want me? What are you going to do with me?**

**Ha….Tilly joked turning the lamp off….**


	150. Chapter 150

Jen and Tilly made love through out the night…Jen paying extra attention to Tilly to Make up for her silly rant earlier in the evening…..

She made Tilly feel like amazing…her touch caused fire in Tillys body…Jen was loving and attentive working her magic all over Tilly….

As they lay in each others arms Jen stroking Tillys hair she breaths her in…

"Tilly? She whispers

Tilly who is half asleep just mutters letting Jen know she's listening..

I am really sorry about earlier…She says

Tilly opens her eyes…"I know.. You showed me" she giggles

Smmmmh ..I mean it ..Jen smiled…You know Tilly….I don't think I've ever been more happier in my whole life then what I have been since you came back to Hollyoaks for me….

Tilly turnt to look at Jen…."Same here….This last year has been a tough one…But we rode it out…

Jen we both do and say things that maybe we shouldn't…

Me more then you" Jen adds…

Tilly smiles and nods.." well I wont argue with that….She jokes. .I don't know I just think that everything we do and go through has been worth it…It makes us stronger…Don't you think? Tilly asks..

Jen looks into Tilly's eyes and smiles…Kissing her lightly…I think that we are perfect for each other and we need to fight now and again so we can realise just how much we love each other…Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd she smiles…We can make up…..And you know how much I love making up with you…

Tilly laughs and kisses Jen…We don't need to fight to play make up you know?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe not.." Jen whispers while kissing Tillys neck…But it makes things a little more exciting ..she jokes…

Jen and Tilly become playful…Giggling like a pair of school girls…To which Hayley can here…She shakes her head and smiles…

She knows how amazing Tilly is for Jen ..so she doesn't feel bad about having a go at her friend when she thinks she needs to be told…As she works on her latest piece of Art her phone rings…

Hayley" Gilmore what can I do for you?

Liam" I was just ringing to see how Jen and Tilly settled in…He laughs..

Hayley." Hmmmmm really? And why couldn't you call either one of them?..

Liam: Well its getting late isn't it…I knew you would be up….He laughs again

Hayley looks at the clock..

Its 10.30pm I'd hardly call it later…Why you really calling?

Liam: Dunno….Bored maybe?

Hayley giggles..

Oh is it that you cant stop thinking about how amazing I am and how you want to see me again?

Liam: Ohhhhh he laughs. Amazing ? I wouldn't go that far…But….I wouldn't mind seeing you again?

Hayley was a little shocked she wasn't expecting him to be so honest…she expected him to be all cock sure of himself…

Liam: So Whats the chances?

Hayley: Well…..Ummm I don't know ..I mean you're a bit out of the bus route…Hayley joked…

Liam" Funny that because im actually going to be less then a bus ride away…

Hayley"What?

Liam" Im coming to London…Got a come down to some auction for some new gym equipment. So I'll be staying with my Mum

Hayley had butterflies…"Piss off "She thought…Why am I feeling like this its Liam Gilmore…The annoying older brother of my best friend…The cocky guy that's full of himself…

Liam" Hayley? Hayley you there?

Hayley " Uh yeah…she answers knocking herself out of her daze…Well if your about…Im sure Jen would like to see you…

Liam" Jen? I want to see you not Jen..

Hayley blushed….Oh I don't know Liam….Don't you think that's a bit weird?

Liam…Not as weird as you sleeping in my room the other night…

Hayley nodded in agreement…Exactly.

"Liam…But you did….We had a good time didn't we?

Hayley thought about it for a while…She actually did enjoy Liam's company once he stopped being full of himself and showing off.

Hayley "Yeah I guess…What I remember anyways…She joked…

Liam knew Hayley well…he also knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer..

Ok so how about this…? If I happened to pass by tomorrow say….2.30pm.. You'd be available to maybe go grab a drink…Lunch even?

Hayley smiled…I like to eat early so no to Lunch…Drink maybe if your buying?

Liam nodded and smiled…Ok I can do that…So shell I stop by your work?

Hayley: Uh no….Jen will be there…got her slaving away haven't I…?

Liam" And that's a problem why?

Hayley" Just don't want her thinking there's more to it then what it is ..you know?

Liam" Yeah of coarse…We're just two people going for a drink…

Hayley" Yeah that's it…

Liam" And if we happen to take it further then….

Hayley laughed…Then again Jen and Tilly would see more to it then…

Liam" What it is… yeah…got it.

Hayley had agreed to meet Liam tomorrow at the flat ..As they say their goodbyes Hayley hangs up with a huge smile on her face…

Realising how flushed she is she shakes her head holding her hand over her face…Pull yourself together women. .She laughs to herself…

Its Liam for god sake. .you've known him all your life….

Over in Hollyoaks Liam is just as happy…Yes….he says patting himself on the back..

What you so happy about? Dodger asks as they sit in the dog…

I've just bagged myself a date…Liam tells him..

Is the female aware of that" Dodger jokes..

Ha…Liam mocks….She's playing hard to get…which I like….

"Who is it? And has she got a sister? Dodger laughs..

Its Jens mate..Hayley? Liam explains..

Dodger spits his drink. That one from the other week?

Fair play mate…She's hot…Hot but dangerous…

Liam nods…My kind of women…He smiles holding up his glass…

Jen and Tilly are up nice and early ..Before Hayley which was unusually Hayley is usually up and out the door by 7...

Jen makes breakfast while Tilly makes Coffee…

Hayley walks in….Mmmmmmmmmmmm pour us one of them Tills…She points at the kettle..

Your up late? Jen frowns. You ok?

Not really…Hayley stretches…Didn't sleep to well….got a stinking headache. .Might have the day off

Oh…Jen frowned again.. Hayley was never ill and certainly never took time off work…

You want me to stay home with you? Jen smiles..

No way Gilmore…You don't get out of work that easily..Hayley winked…Nope I'll be fine I'll just this Coffee back to bed…..

What about me and work? What do you want me to do? Jen asked..

"Oh um..I'll email you….Hayley waved as she headed back to bed..

Jen watched as she disappeared…Mmmmm?

What? Tilly asked

Jen shook her head…I don't know…Hayley never takes time off work…

Tilly shrugged Finishing off her food….and putting her jacket on…Well there's a first for everything she stated as she kissed Jen on the lips…Ok im off,,,Have a good day…

"You too…Jen replied..

Jen wasn't sure about Hayley sudden fall of health but decided to leave her to it and head off to work…Least if Hayley isn't in she wouldn't be cleaning or making coffee she thought…..

Hayley was alone and happy she had fooled Jen into thinking she was ill….She had a few hours to chill out and get ready for her date with Liam…

Its not a date…its not a date…She kept telling herself…..


	151. Chapter 151

Jens was having a good day…Hayley had stopped messing around with her and actually gave her some real jobs to do…Her first was to show a group of school kids from the local school around…Telling them stories of different paintings and their Artists…She also took an Art class of mature students…As she wonders around taking in their Art work she smiles…I could actually get use to this" She thought to herself…

Tillys day was even better then Jen's her lecturer was taken ill so her afternoon classes had been cancelled..

Deciding she should head to the library to catch up on some work rather then head off to see Jen…She thought maybe distracting Jen from her job wouldn't be a good idea…

As Tilly sits alone studying she feels her headphone being pulled out..

Oi " she moans looking at who ever had done it..

Oh its you" She moaned looking back to her book..

Nice to see you too Tilly " Sarah sulks…

What do you want Sarah ? Im busy "Tilly asked..

Well I thought you'd be happy to know im leaving…Sarah says much to Tilly delight..

Oh well good luck with that…See ya " Tilly says sarcastically..

Look Tilly…About before..Im sorry. I was out of order…"Sarah continues. I handled shit badly and I really am really sorry..

Tilly looked at Sarah she studied her for a few moments to see if her body language mimicked her words…

Unsure Tilly being Tilly decided she would let things go…Ok well Whats done is done…

The last thing I wanted was to cause trouble…Guess I didn't really get off to a good start aye? Sarah said trying to joke…

Smmmmh I guess not….Tilly agreed…

Sarah nodded ..well I leave this weekend…so again I just wanna say Im sorry and good luck with everything…Sarah held out her hand. For Tilly to shake…

Tilly wasn't as naive as she was before she was still weary of Sarah but shook her hand anyways..

So you going back to Devon? Tilly asked..

Yeah…gonna go to Uni there…hoping to transfer. But not till September…London's to cold and miserable for me…Sarah joked..

Tilly nodded. Well good luck….And with that Tilly packed her things up and made her way out of the library …

Its dead on 2.30pm and Liam knocks at Hayley's door…

Hayley wait's a few moments before answering…"Oh Liam? I forgot you were coming ..she joked..

Liam was leant on the door frame..Yeah coarse ya did…He smiles..

"Well come in" Hayley waves him in….What no flowers? No wine? Tut slacking

"I would of came with all that but this isn't a date remember? Just two friends and all that…Liam said all smug..

Still….Hayley added…You should never come empty handed. Its rude…

Liam nodded. I'll remember that next time…

What makes you think there's gonna be a next time? Hayley frowned..

Uh my sister lives here" Liam said…so there will be a time I come round…

Yeah and bring wine " Hayley moaned..

Liam shook his head,,,But there was something about Hayley's abrupt attitude that he liked…

So shell we go for a drink? He asked..

Uh I actually have a good wine in the fridge why don't you crack that open while I just send some emails…Hayley smiled…

"So Jens at work huh? Liam asked while he poured some drinks..

Yeah I have her slaving away" Hayley laughed…as she sends Jen more emails of things to do…

So e know your on the bevy's with her brother? Liam asked with a laugh..

As if…Hayley smiled…She thinks im ill….

"Ill? Liam frowned..

Yeah must be to hang out with you " Hayley laughed..

You know what" Liam asked…Im actually getting tired of your digs…

Hayley looked over at him? Yeah?

Yeah " Liam agreed walking over towards her…

What you gonna do about it Gilmore? Hayley asked seductively…

Well…..Liam smiled as he Kisses Hayley hard….

Hayley reciprocates and drags Liam into her room…

Tilly texts Jen to let her know she was heading home. And that she was going to cook her a lovely meal…

Jen on the other hand had other ideas…

No don't go home come and see me? Pleassssse xx J

Tilly smiled she loved that Jen missed her even though they were only apart a few hours..

I cant.. Your meant to be working…xx T

Hayley isn't here which means im the boss…Please…xx J

Jen knew Tilly would protest a few times but in the end give in…

Ok fine but not for long…I don't want Hayley telling me off lol

See you in 10 ….xx T

Jen smiled.."Yes…She headed into the Gallery…"Umm Ladies im gonna head upstairs to do a few things on the pc for Hayley…if you want me just shout up ok…Jen said to the other staff members ..Luckily they were busy so probably wouldn't need to bother her..

Jen runs upstairs into Hayley's office looking out the window she spots Tilly walking up the street …

Sending her a quick text..

Come round the back I'll let you in…xx J

As Tilly made her way round the back she looks up with the grin..

Looking for me? Jen calls from up the fire escape stairs..

Tilly shrugged…well I was looking for something a little better but whatever….She joked..

Uh your pay for that Evans…Jen smiled ..come on…

Tilly made her way up the stairs and into Jens arms…"Hello…she smiled as Jen kissed her…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm hello yourself..Jen smiled

As Tilly walked around Hayley's office she smiled at the photos on the desk…One is of her Jen and Hayley on a night out…Oh god look at the state of us" She cringed..

Jen smiled. I know..Hayley always does chose the worst photos to frame…

How was your morning?

Not to bad….Tilly answers. Spoke to Sarah.."What? Jen gasps…

Relax…Tilly said rolling her eyes….She actually apologised for her behaviour…

Oh? Jen frowned…

Yup…She's moving back home as well. Thank god..Tilly explained..

Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and nuzzled into her…Good…cant say she will be missed…

Tilly smiled…Nope….

Jen pulls Tilly over to the desk so she can relax into her…Kissing her gently…holding her tightly..Ive missed you. She smiles..

Awwwwe go Tills….Tilly laughed as she Kisses her…Mmmmm you taste yummy…

So do you…Jen replies…Kissing her again. Heating things up…

Jen" Tilly gasps as Jen runs her hands up Tillys top…

Someone might come in" Tilly panics..

No they wont" Jen smiles…Kissing Tillys neck…

You don't know that…Tilly laughs trying to pull away ..

What they gonna do? Jen asks. Tell Hayley off us?

Its not good if a member of management get caught in a compromising position with their girlfriend is it?

Jen shrugs…

C'mon…Tilly laughs finally breaking free of Jens grasp…

Im sure you can wait till later…Tilly laughs..

That what you think" Jen sulks…

Uh its meant to be me with the one track mind…Not you..Tilly laughs..

Yeah well you rubbed off on me..Jen winks…

Tilly shakes her head and laughs. Well good things come to those who wait…so you beautiful can wait…

Jen pretends to sulk…Finnnnne…but I want more then a good dinner after this..

I think I can manage some dessert as well…Tilly winks..

Now your talking " Jen smiles..

They share a few more tender moments then Tilly heads home….

As she walks in the door she's shocked to see Liam stood in a towel…

Uhh mmmm"Tilly coughs..

"Tilly? Liam says in shock…

Hi? Tilly smiles….

Uh ….Liam swallows. Your probably wondering what the hell im doing stood in your kitchen in just a towel?

Thought had crossed my mind….Tilly asked trying not to smile..

Hayley had heard Tilly and need to think fast she threw her clothes on and strolled into the kitchen,..

Hi Tills" She smiled…"Uh Gilmore? She moaned looking over at Liam…I know I said you could shower but put it away…She moaned shaking…Uh gross…

"Yeah sorry….Liam smiled…I'll just um…..

Go get dressed? Hayley smirked…

Yeah…;.get dressed….Liam was in a dilemma…his clothes were in Hayley's room but he couldn't walking in there without Tilly asking questions….

So instead he walks into the bathroom..

Hayley knows she needs to get Tilly out the way so Liam can collect his clothes..

So Tills? How come your home? Hayley calls out as she walks onto the balcony hoping Tilly follows..

Tilly has a huge smile on her face. A million things are running through her mind as to why Liam is here in the middle of the day in a towel…

Teacher went home early…Tilly told her standing in the kitchen leaning out to the balcony…

Uh so how comes Liam's here? She wonders..

Dunno showed up about half hour ago…Something about his Mum not being home. He came on the train and stunk so I told him to get fresh..Hayley laughed…

"Oh ok? Tilly mocked…Good job you were home then huh?

Hayley smiled…For him yeah..Not for me…Coffee?

Tilly nodded….She knew something wasn't right. There was more to this little set up then meets the eye" Tilly thought..

Not bad body on him….You know for a bloke" Tilly joked..

Hayley blushed…Didn't really take any notice..Hayley shrugged..

Tilly nodded…And walked over to Hayley standing in her personal space…Leaning into Hayley's back and whispering in her ear…

Looks like we have something in common…

Hayley turnt her head…Uh?

Tilly began to laugh…" We both sleep with the Gilmore's..

Hayley shot her head around to look at Tilly…Fuck off Tills…Im not….

Nooooooooooooo coarse your not..Tilly mocked taking her Coffee…..

No Tills serious….Hayley protested…

Sooooo Liam is in the bathroom getting dressed? "

Dunno…probably" Hayley shrugged…

So if I wait here he will come out fully clothed?

Hayley looked at Tilly for a few minutes. Trying to think of an excuse..Oh fuck it…Nothing gets past you does it…

Oh my god…Tilly Laughed loudly…You are? Wow Jen is …

Jen is Not gonna find out…Hayley butted in…

Oh c'mon..Tilly smiled..

No Tills seriously…You cant tell her…Hayley protested..

Why not? Tilly moaned..

Because…Hayley moaned…You know what she's like…Plus Liam and I are just fooling around…Its nothing…

Tilly didn't feel comfortable with keeping things from Jen….

Hayley explained that is wasn't lying to her it or hiding things from her it was just turning a blind eye to what she had witnessed…

Liam finally resurfaced with his clothes on…Tilly? He smiled..

Liam…" Tilly nodded so nice to see you with your clothes on. She joked..

HA ha…Liam mocked….So what times does Jen et back?

Soon" Tilly answered looking at her watch…

Your not gonna tell her are you? He asked..

Im not cool with keeping things from her…But….Hayley's been good to me..Sooo I guess I could forget to mention it…

Good girl…Liam winked..

So are one of you gonna cook me some dinner..Im starving? He asks..

Shit" Tilly gasps. I promised Jen I'd cook….

Sorted…Liam grinned..

Not sorted Liam..shes gonna be home any minute…Tilly sulked..

Hayley laughed. What are you her stay at home wife? So what if you didn't cook.,..

I know that "Tilly smiled but I wanted too…Got sidetracked by you dirty pair didn't I…She joked

Oh blame us? Liam laughed. Stopping quickly as the door opened..

Liam? Jen gasped…What are you doing here? She asked as she hugged him..

Got a bit of business down her so thought I'd pop by….Liam explained..

Awe well its nice to see you..Jen grinned..

You too sis. Liam smiled..

Yeah Liam shows up and Tilly here forgets to cook..tut such a bad girlfriend..Hayley jokes. Which causes Tilly to playfully slap her leg..

Never mind…Jen smiles Kissing Tilly on the head…

So how was work"? Hayley asked..

Fine ..the place is still standing…Jen jokes..

Are you feeling any better? She asks full of concern…

Yeah…much…it was just a headache. Fumes off the paints I used last night I think…Hayley said..

Mmmmm yeah….it must have been" Tilly muttered smiling under her hand…

Hayley nudged Tilly under the table…

The gang decided on a takeaway and some wine…they sit around the table laughing and joking. Mainly at Liam's expense…

"So Liam where you staying? Jen asks…

Mums…if she ever gets home that is? Been calling her all day…

"All day? Tilly asks..

Hayley's widens her eyes at Tilly which makes Tilly laugh…

Oh well…why don't you stay here? Jen asks. That's ok Hayley isn't it?

Hayley shrugged" no skin of my nose babe..

that's that then..Jen smiled sipping her wine…

As the continue to chat Tilly leans over to Hayley…Oooo that's Convenient? She jokes..

Will you Piss off…Hayley whispers…with a giggle

What are you two whispering about? Jen asks..

Nothing ..Tilly smiles…

11pm came and Jen wanted to head to bed…

I'll come with you" Tilly smiled…

You don't have too..Jen smiled back. Not if your not ready…

Tilly looked at Liam and Hayley with a grin…

Oh nooo im defiantly ready…

As she got up to follow Jen she decides on one more joke….Keep the nose down yes?

Hayley laughed "Tilly I swear to god if you done stop…

Ok …Ok..Tilly giggled im going ..in going..

Tilly disappeared into the bedroom Hayley smiled…What a cow…

Liam laughed…she had fun….

You don't think she will tell Jen do you? He asked..

Nah….Hayley said shaking her head…

Jen and Tilly climb into bed….Jen pulls out a book to read..

Uh Whats that? Tilly asks

Well…Miss Evans. Its what people call ..A Book…

Ha ha..Tilly mocked. I know that but what do you think your going to be doing with that?

Jen looked at Tilly and smiled…Is that all you think about?

Yessssss.,Tilly joked pulling the book out of Jens hand throwing it on the floor…

Slowly Kissing Jen…entering her mouth with her tongue…

Jen reciprocates but holds back slightly..

Mmmmmmm Tilly moans…Trying to pull Jens vest off…

Uh…Tilly….Jen says….In between Kisses…We cant..

Yes we can..Tilly jokes. Kissing Jen harder. Caressing her breasts..

No…No we cant….Jen protests..

Tilly climbs on top of Jen…Yes we can…And we are not stop playing hard to get and get your clothes off…Tilly smiles…

Tilly…Jen laughs…My brother is just out there. And awake might I add….

Tilly shrugs. So what?

Sooooo I don't want him to hear us…Jen says..

Then be quiet..Tilly laughs as she strokes Jen between her legs….

Tilly…..Jen moans pulling Tillys hand away…We cant…Lets wait…

Tilly sits up…Jen like Liam cares…

I care..Jen moaned…

I bet he wont even take any notice…Tilly protests as she leans in Kissing Jen on her stomach…

Jen throws her head back and closes her eyes at Tillys touch…her plump lips running over her stomach. Causes Jen to heat up…

As Tilly works her way up Jens body she cups her breast in one hand taking the other in her mouth..

Tilly…Jen whispers…Mmmmmmmmmmmm that feels good….

Tilly smiles and continues what she's doing…Let me have you then?

We cant. What if They hear us?….Jen mutters…

As if ! they are probably to busy with each other..Tilly replies…Stopping short…SHIT she thought..

"Each other? Jen frowns…..

Tilly realised what she said and had to think fast…Shit shit shit…Ummm yeah like chatting and that…

She begins to kiss Jens neck trying to take the heat off her….

Uh that isn't what you meant…Jen said…

Yeah it is..Tilly replied trying her best to turn Jen on…

Jen lifted Tilly up of her neck…To busy doing what:?

Tilly knew she had said to much and couldn't get Jen off the scent…Fine….They are gonna kill me…But…

But? Jen frowned..

Well…they…well…

Welllllllllllllllllll" Jen moaned..

Tilly laughed. They are sleeping together ..she whispered..

"What? Jen gasped loudly..

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tilly said….

Hayley and Liam? Jen questioned…Awwwwe…

Don't Say anything? Tilly begged..Im not meant to say anything…when I came home earlier Liam was in the kitchen in just a towel

Jen was grossed out….She got out of bed..

Where you going? Tilly panicked

Jen opened the bedroom door causing Hayley and Liam to look over…

You two sleeping together and you tell Tilly not to tell me? She asks…

They both look through her at Tilly…..

Tilly? They both called out in unison…

"What? Tilly shrugs….


	152. Chapter 152

Well? Jen asks folding her arms…

Sorry guys it kinda came out. .Tilly apologised. As she walked past Jen and sat on the arm of the sofa

Kinda came out? Liam asked..

Yeah…opps..Tilly pouted…

So why is it a big deal for Tilly not to tell me? And while we're on the subject why are you two getting her to keep things from me?

Hayley got up and ruffled up Tillys hair…She wasn't meant to know either…

"So what? Your dating? Jen asks..

No…Hayley gasps. We ..well….we..

Well…You.? Jen moans..

We're just two ADULTS that hang out…Aint that right H? Liam says..

Yeah that's right"Hayley smiled…

Well that's that then..Tilly says clapping her hands..C'mon..She smiles at Jen wanting to get her back to bed…

Adults that hang out? Jen repeated…

Tilly rolled her eyes…Oh god…What have I done…She whispers..

Yeah Tillys what have you done..Hayley asks..

So you were going to "Hang out " a lot? When were you gonna tell me? Jen asked..

Jen its no biggie…Liam shrugged..

Uh she is my best friend…Jen moaned…And I don't want you using her…

Uh hello…I am here..Hayley said waving…Jen chill out…

Me and Him are just having a laugh…Nothing more…You don't need to freak out…Hayley explained

Im not sure im comfortable with this..Jen moaned..

Tilly this is why we said to keep quiet…Hayley said nudging her…

Yeah sorry…slipped out…Tilly frowned..

Jen you don't have to be comfortable…Liam said…Because its nothing to do with you…so why don't you " He smiles grabbing Jens hand…And Tills…He said as he pulls her up off the sofa…go in here…he adds as he pushes them both into their room….And go about your own business and Leave me and Hayley to ours? Yes? Ok ? Brilliant…good night. He laughs as she shuts the door on them…

Jen stands gob smacked..Uh did he just?

Put you in your place? Tilly asked..Yep…

Jen was dumbfounded…I cant believe they are having sex…With each other…

Least someone is…Tilly said playfully sulking..

Jen looked over at her…Not funny…

Oh c'mon. who cares. They are big enough to make their own decisions. If they want to get it on then so what..Tilly said pulling Jen over to her…

Why don't we concentrate on our relationship instead of there's…She adds..

They isn't anything wrong in ours..Jen informer her..

Uh there will be if you don't come pay me some attention…Tilly joked..

Tilly…I just don't think it will end well…Jen moaned..

We it isn't gonna get to that is it? Hayley's going to Italy in a matter of weeks…

Jen raised her eyebrows..Oh yeah…

There you go then…Tilly smiled. Now give me some attention before I sulk….

Jen rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around Tillys waist.. Kissing her hard…

Better? She asks..

Almost" Tilly smiles as she pulls Jen down on top of her…

Jen giggles and heats up the kiss…Slowly running her hands over Tillys body…

Uh what happened to my brother might hear? Tilly joked..

Stuff him…Jen laughed Kissing Tilly again…

The two make love with out a care of the noise they might make….Jen didn't care if Liam or Hayley heard them after her revelation…

Liam and Hayley are laughing Hayley is slightly shocked that Liam managed to shut Jen in her room like he did and she hadn't come out ready to kill…

She must be getting old ? He joked..

I Dunno ..I think Tills is mellowing her out ,.Hayley replied…

Could be…Liam smiled…So am I sleeping out here tonight?

Well where else would you be sleeping? Hayley asked slightly blushing..

Well…he smiled stroking her hair. .That's a big bed you have…And I don't know if im safe out here alone…What with Jen on the wall path…

Oh ok…Hayley played along…Well in that case I guess your gonna have to top n tail with me….

Liam nodded. .Good girl…

As Jen and Tilly lay breathless in each others arms ..Tilly lets out a little laugh…

"What? Jen smiles..

Well…I was just laughing at the thought of you…Tilly said still giggling..

Me? Jen asked confused..

Tilly nodded..Yeah..I just pictured your face. If it were the other way around..Tilly laughed. If it was them two…And we..

La la la la la..Jen butted in holding her hands over her ears…Don't Tilly..Just don't…

Tilly laughed…Well its no different..

Yes….yes it is…Jen protested. Its us…And its THEM….Them…..Hayley and My brother…that's just eww gross…

Liam probably thinks the same about us? Tilly laughed..

Yes well…I don't think we're gross…I think we're beautiful..Jen smiles. Nuzzling into Tillys back…Kissing her shoulder…

Bet your brother doesn't think so…He's probably even more grossed out that were two women…Tilly explains..

Tough…I think my girlfriends hot Jen smiled. And that's all that matters…

Awwwwe such a way with words..Tilly grins turning to face Jen…

I know. That's how I bagged you in the first place…

Uh no..Tilly frowned it was your words that got you into my bad books…

Jen rolled her eyes. So I put your painting down…get over it…

See its that kind of talk that gets you into trouble..Tilly joked tickling her…

I think its fair to say I made it up to you that day at the beach? Jen winked.

Yeah where you seduced me…Tilly grinned wrinkling up her nose…

Uh again…I did not seduce you..Jen protested…

If you say so..Tilly winked. Kissing Jen softly…I like to think you did. She whispered. Kissing Jen again..

Mmmmm Miss Evens are you trying to seduce me?

Yeah..Tilly giggled Kissing Jens neck…Is it working? She whispered into her ear…

Absoultly..Jen laughed rolling onto Tilly..kissing her hard…

The two giggle and tease each other. .slowly making love through out the night…Once exhausted yet again the two fall asleep curling up in each others arms..


	153. Chapter 153

Jen was up earlier then usual. .She had been awake most of the night thinking about Liam and Hayley's new found friendship…

Tilly was still asleep she had study day so didn't have to be at Uni…Jen smiles as she sits on the bed watching her ..

That's weird" Tilly muttered still with her eyes closed…

What? Jen asked surprised

Watching me sleep…Tilly laughed..

Well…Jen said leaning down to kiss her…You shouldn't look so adorable..

Cant help it…it's a gift…Tilly joked

Smmmmh…Jen grinned…Its early. Go back to sleep…

Time? Tilly asked..

6,45..Jen told her…

Ugh…Tilly sulked pulling the blanket over her head…"Why are you up so early? Come back to bed..

Cant…Jen tutted…cant sleep..

Who said to sleep..? Tilly pouted opening on eye…

Tillllly…Jen said rolling her eyes..

What? Tilly shrugged. I'll make it fun for you….She joked pulling at Jens arm..

Smmmmh ..nice thought but….Jen shook her head…I don't know im just kinda grossed out by Hayley and Liam..

Arhhhhhhh "Tilly groaned. .So what their sleeping together? Their adults…Its their life. .Whats the problem?

I don't know…Jen sulked..Shes my friend ..he's my brother…

Tilly sat up to look at Jen..

Look. When Liam found out about us. He wasn't please right?

Yet he let it go and left us to it…Hayley? Well she was great about it…

They knew what would happen to you if it had become public…YET. They still kept out of it…

The best thing for you to do Jen is leave them to it…

If its just sex then good for them..

And if its more? Jen asked

Well….Tilly smiled…She's your best friend and he's your brother…don't you want them to be happy?

Jen looked at Tilly for a few moments…Why cant you act your age now and again…She smiled..

Tilly rolled her eyes and laughed…Well we both cant acted my age can we?

Hey….Jen moaned nudging Tilly playfully..

Just leave well alone…Tilly warned..

Fine…Jen agreed…

Now…Tilly said biting her bottom lip,,, come here and kiss me…

Jen leant in to kiss Tilly…Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…So what are you going to do with yourself today?

Nothing…Tilly smiled. Kissing Jen again..Im going to study a little and chill out a lot

Mmmmmmmmmmmm ..wish I could do that with you. .Jen smiled laying next to Tilly..

Well how about you call in sick? Tilly grinned wrapping her arms around Jen…

Oh yeah cause that's gonna happen with the boss led next door…With my brother no doubt..Jen grimaced..

Jen…you need to let it go…seriously…Tilly moaned…Lets just concentrate on your relationship ok?

Jen rolled her eyes again..Finnnne…Anyways I cant have the day off Hayley's in conference calls most of the day with that Art guy from Italy…

Ok well. How about we meet for lunch then? My treat? Tilly suggested..

Yeah ok…12.30? Jen asked..

Tilly nodded…Ok cool…Now bog off so I can go back to sleep..

Smmmh..oh thanks then..Jen laughed Kissing Tilly on the head…See you later…

Jen headed into the Kitchen…

Ughhhhhh don't mind me…She moaned as she was greeted by Liam and Hayley sharing a kiss…

Don't worry sis…im leaving Liam teased..

Good! Jen smiled…Oppps did I say that out loud..

Play nice Jenny..Hayley giggled..

Liam laughed as she kissed Hayley again. I'll call ya later…he winked..

Bye sis…He joked as she tickled Jen

Get off…Jen sulked pushing him away…

Coffee? Hayley smiled..

Jen shrugged…Well at least he tidied his bedding away." .Jen said looking over at the sofa

Now Now Jennnifer..I think you know as well as I do he did no such thing…Hayley laughed

Jen didn't reply the two sat in silence at the table sipping their Coffee…The urge was to much for Jen ..although she agreed to stay out of it she just couldn't help herself…

Liam?

Hayley shrugged " Yeah?

C'mon….I mean its Liam? Jen moaned…My annoying older brother? We don't even like him remember?

Hayley laughed.. Awe bless ya…Look Jen its nothing…We're just messing about…

Jen wasn't convinced.. But wasn't going to push it…Well your be off to Italy in a few weeks so its not like anything could develop anyways…

Exactly..Hayley muttered…turning away from Jen…

Exactly. She thought…

Hayley liked Liam…She liked the banter they shared.. the way Liam was around her…Cocky yet slightly shy as well…

He made Hayley blush which was a first for her ..She was usually the cool one…The one who liked to call the shots…

Snap out of it for god sake" she thought to herself..

Right? Jen said getting up from the table…guess I better get to work…don't want to be late. She smiled.

Yeah..Hayley agreed…I hear ya boss is a bitch..so you better not be late…

Smmmh..You coming? Jen asked..

Uh…I'll be there in a bit…Got a few things to do…Hayley explained..

Ok…Jen smiled Kissing her friend on the head…See you later…And with that jen left…

As Jen headed out the door..Tilly made her way into the kitchen..

Was that Jen leaving? She asked.

Hayley nodded…

Get a grilling did you? Tilly joked..

Ha….not quite..Hayley laughed…You know Jen …

Tilly smiled and nodded…

I Dunno Tills she's a right old nag sometimes..Hayley continued..

You don't have to tell me…Tilly agreed…I told her to leave you to it. Your both adults..

Yeah..Hayley said…

Tilly noticed the change in her voice…I mean its not like its serious is it?

Hayley shook her head…god no…

I mean…Its not like the two of you are looking for a relationship..Tilly said carefully watching Hayley's body language…

No coarse not..Hayley replied..

Tilly smiled biting her bottom lip….Ooooo you like him don't ya?

What..Hayley gasped. No I don't..

You do…you like him..? Tilly repeated…Awwwwe Hayley…you like him….

Fuck off Tills…He's just a bit of fun…Hayley protested…

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm I don't know if I believe that..Tilly mocked..

Tils Im leaving for Italy in a couple of weeks…Im just using him for some light relief…Hayley explained…sadly her protest fell of deft ears…

So. doesn't mean you don't like him…I mean he's not hard to look at is he? Tilly smiled..

Hayley looked at Tilly hard. Studying her face….should be she honest? Should she tell Tilly the truth? Would she laugh? Tell Jen? Or Liam even?

Hayley wasn't good at the whole " lets talk about our feelings" even though she would always advise her nearest and dearest to do so….

Fuck it…She thought..

Ok…so maybe I do like him? She admitted with a cringe..

I knew it…Tilly clapped..Aww I think its cute. So does he feel the same..?

What? Whoa hold on Red…Im not saying im in love with him or anything..im just saying ive taken to him….

Yeah " Tilly shrugged "And im asking does he feel the same.?

I Dunno…Hayley frowned" Aint like we talk much…we just wind each other up and have sex…

Although Liam had texted her quite a bit and did call wanting to see her…

Well I think you should ask him" Tilly suggested..

Uh no. and don't you be telling Jen I said that…Nope..I'll have some fun with him then im off to Italy. Might get myself an Italian stalllion..Hayley winked…

Hmmm maybe" Tilly smiled. But I have a feeling cheeky cocky geezers more your type…

Stop it…Hayley snapped with a smile…

Tilly giggled…Im going for a shower…Im meeting Jen for lunch later…wanna join us?

Oh god no…Hayley shook…Im trying to avoid conversation with Jen..not put myself in a position where she can grill me about my intentions with her brother are.,. She laughed..

Point taken..Tilly winked heading into the bathroom…

As Hayley sit alone she pulls her phone out and Hoovers over Liam's name…

With a little nibble on her bottom lip she smiles and begins to type…

Im gonna probably be hungry about 12.…so?

A few minutes later her phone beeped ..she read the message with a grin…

Yeah same….J

Looks like they had a date…


	154. Chapter 154

Over at the Gallery Jen had been hard at work….Tilly hadn't crossed her mind once today which had been a first for months…She was settling into her job and new life quicker then she had expected…

Hayley had been stuck in her office all morning on video call to Mr Mottola…He had been explaining what she needed to do when she arrived…

The prospect of her new venture had her excited…

Once she had finished Jen entered the room…Good news?

Jen you have no idea.,..Hayley explained. This whole thing gets better by the minute…Im so excited..

Jen smiled she was so pleased for Hayley..she had watched her work so hard all her adult life to get to this place…Good…you deserve it..

Hayley smiled over at her. Noticing the clock on the wall…"11.45Am..

Is that the time? I have to go..

Go? Where? Jen frowned checking her watch…

Oh…Ummmmm I ..Ummmm….I have a meeting …Hayley stuttered..

With? Jen asked curiously. There's nothing in the book…She said flicking through Hayley's diary…

Yeah…Tut…um..I forgot to put it in..Nevermind…Right..Hayley smiled grabbing her bag…Don't burn the place down. She joked as she kissed Jen on the cheek…See you in a bit. And with that she quickly hurried out of the Gallery. Jumping into her car..

Jen watched her leave…She was slightly confused at Hayley's behaviour…But shrugged it off…

Hayley rushed across town to a small little. As she pulled up Liam was already outside…

Hiya…Hayley smiled..

Alright? Liam winked…

They both walk into the pub where they are shown a table…

This is nice" Hayley smiled…

What the pub or the company? Liam asked with a smile..

The pub…Hayley replied trying not to smile behind her menu…

Yeah yeah…Liam huffed,..

Hayley ordered a chicken salad while Liam went for a mix grill….They both had a glass of wine and sat chatting…

So when do you go home? Hayley asked

Few days" Liam answered…

I see…Hayley nodded…And did you finally get hold of your mum? You know for a place to stay?

Liam sipped his wine looking over the glass straight into Hayley's eyes..

Yeah I did…But….Liam stopped

But? Hayley frowned..

"Well…..Liam grinned…she's away my Mum…and her house is big and I'll be lonely…

So? Hayley shrugged…

Sooooo you took Jen and Tills. In…Its only far your kindness stretches a little towards my direction…

Ha…Hayley spat…What makes you think I want you at mine?

Liam smiled..Oh I don't know maybe…..He trailed off as his lips leant into Hayley's..

As they kiss for a few seconds Hayley slowly pulls away….And you think that's gonna get around me?

Well…he smiles…Kissing her again. I think I can persuade you….

Hayley giggles…Mmmmm ok….but your telling your sister…

Great. Liam joked tapping the arms of his chair…

Jen is standing outside in the cold waiting for Tilly…she decides to text her quick..

Have you forgotten me? Xx J

As she places her phone in her pocket she bounces a little on her tip toes trying to keep warm..

As if." .comes a whisper from behind her..

Tilly…Jen smiles.,, I thought you forgot we were meeting…

Never..Tilly smiled Placing a warm kiss on Jens lips..

Lets go inside its cold. She added…

You think? Jen said sarcastically…

Tilly linked Jens arm and heading inside…As they look around for a table Jen gasps..

Uh…meeting she said.."Jen moaned pointing across the room…

Tilly looked to see what Jen meant and spotted Liam and Hayley looking rather cosy. Tucking into some lunch

Ohhhh sneaky little so and so's Tilly jokes..

Jen moved towards them only to be pulled back by Tilly…

Uh what you doing? Tilly asked..

Im gonna go over..Jen frowned..

Ha…No your not.,.Tilly warned..

Why? Jen moaned..

Because….Tilly smirked…We on a date..

Tut Hardly " Jen tutted..Atempting to head in their direction again…

Jen…Tilly snapped…c'mon…this way…

Tilly ..we can go over. Its no big deal " Jen explained..

If they wanted company they would of asked for it…And I don't really want to sit with them. I want you to myself…Now C'mon…Tilly laughed pulling Jen to the other side of the pub…

Jen sat sulking..

Awwwwe is Tilly mean to you…? Tilly asked in a child like voice..

Sleeping together is one thing ..but secret lunch dates? Jen asked…Something's going down Tilly…This is out of character for both of them…

Tilly smiled remembering what Hayley had said earlier this morning…Oh well it is what ever they want it to be…Can we order ? Im starving…

Do you know something I don't? Jen asked…

Tilly looked at her for a second…wondering whether she should tell Jen what Hayley said…knowing what Jen is like she instantly knew not too….

All I know is …we are not getting involved and if we don't order im gonna waste away…Tilly explained…

Jen rolled her eyes picking up a menu…

"Cant believe you didn't let me go over" Jen sulked..

Tilly shook her head. .Stop moaning…

Jen smiled flicking Tillys menu into her…Shut up….

Tilly and Jen sit and have a relaxing lunch…Jen almost forgot that Hayley and Liam were at the other side if the pub…

Shell we go for a walk? Tilly asked..

Jen checked the time..Oh..I'd love to but I better get back to work…

Tilly pouted…Making Jen feel mean…You could always walk me back? She smiled..

Tilly instantly smiled ..ok…

The two set off strolling down by the river holding hands..

We aint gonna bump into no more of your ex's are we…? Tilly joked causing Jen to roll her eyes..

HA…Ha…She mocked. Keep these jokes up and your be an Ex….she said playfully..

Ooooooooooooooo Tilly giggled…that's fighting talk…

Jen leant into her…as if that would ever happen….

Yeah well keep making jokes like that and you never know..Tilly laughed..

Jen stopped and swung Tilly into her arms…

Im sorry baby. She smiled Kissing Tilly softly..

Apology excepted…Tilly winked…

As they walked towards the Gallery they notice Hayley pull up…Jen had a devious smile spread across her face…

"Whhaaaaat? Tilly asked curious of the facial expression on Jens face..

Well….as you didn't let me go over to them at the pub…I say you let me have a little fun at Hayley's expense…

How? Tilly asked..

Come and see…Jen winked pulling Tilly into the Gallery..

The two head into the office..

"Girlies? Hayley smiled. Where ya been?

Oh Tilly and I went for lunch…Nothing special..Jen shrugged..

Uh excuse me? Tilly asked….every date with me is special…

Hayley smiled…Yeah you tell her Tills..

How was your meeting? Jen smirked..

Hayley shrugged ..it was ok…got what I needed and all that…

Ooooooooooooo Jen muttered…

Tilly and I went to this really sweet little pub off the high street….Didn't we Tilly?

Uh yeah..Tilly smiled. It was nice…

Hayley nodded. Cool…what did you eat?

Jen smiled over at Tilly….I both had lasagne …didn't we Tilly…?

We did Jen" Tilly laughed under her breath…

Hayley spotted something wasn't quite right…What are you losers doing?

Jen shrugged. Nothing ,,,Just telling you about are lovely lunch break in the lovely pub…

Hayley poured herself some water…Ok and why you acting so weird?

Weird? Jen asked…

Weird? Tilly repeated…

You tools..Hayley laughed sipping her water…

What was that pub called Tilly? Jen asked

Uh I think it was called the pumpkin patch Jen…Tilly told answered

Hayley spat her water out at the words that left Tillys mouth…"Shit…she thought..

You ok there? Jen asked…

Yeah…Hayley choked…Yeah fine. Water went down the wrong hole that's all….

Ooooo..so…what did you and Liam think of the food:? Jen laughed..

Hayley spun around to face the two giggling women…

Oh fuck off…Hayley moaned realising her and Liam had been busted…Ok so we had lunch so what…She laughed…

Ha…..that was fun…Jen giggled…

Causing Tilly to nod in agreement..

Bitches…Hayley swallowed…so if you saw how come you didn't join us?

Jen looked at Tilly…..She didn't let me….

Well I wanted a quiet lunch just us…Tilly said. Winking over at Hayley…

Tilly knew the last thing they would have wanted was Jen giving them the disapproving eye over there lunch….

Well….just so you know…Ya Mums off on some work thing so Liam's crashing at ours..Hayley smiled…

Jen tutted…but Tilly didn't give her the chance to moan…Cool…better then being in that big house alone. isn't it Jen? She asked nudging Jen,,

Jen didn't want to agree. .she still thought it wasn't a great situation….but nether the less wasn't going to dictate to Hayley about her house guests

…Yup…I guess so…she said forcing a smile…


	155. Chapter 155

The next few days went pretty quickly…Jen had hardly seen Hayley. .Her and Liam had been spending a lot of time together…Hayley all the while shrugging of their new found "friendship"

"Whats up? Tilly asked as Jen slumped on the bed….

Jen shrugged..

C'mon? Tilly frowned. ".Tell Tilly wants up? She grinned..

Oh I don't know." .Jen sulked." .I just don't get the whole Liam and H thing…I mean how?

Tilly shook her head…Jen it really isn't none of our business." .She said as she applied her make up..

Maybe not .Jen replied ..I just find it weird..Hes my Brother and her my Best friend…

Tilly swung her legs round so she was facing Jen..

Look….The way I see it is….Hayley's on her own so is Liam. If they want to hang out…"well…Tilly shrugged" so what?

We don't actually know Whats going on with them…do we?

Jen shook her head…

There you go then…Tilly smiled. Way I see it is they have obviously spoke about what their doing…god look how many times You and I have had of those kind of convos?…So you know all to well….

I say we just leave them to it…

Jen listened to Tillys words…Mmmmm Yh I guess…And H is leaving soon….

Tilly got off her chair and walked over to where Jen was lying…

"There you go then" ..She smiled as she meant down to Kiss Jens forehead..

Uh what was that? Jen sulked..

Tilly frowned…

Jen used her finger to tap her lips. .Inviting Tilly to kiss her..

Smmmh..Tilly shook her head kissing Jen lightly on her lips…Better?

Much" Jen grinned…

Soooooooooooooooooo? Jen said ..What are we doing?

"Well…Tilly replied as she put her shoes on…I don't know about you but im going into town to meet some Uni peeps…

Ohhhhhhhh" Jen sulked…That means im left all alone…

Oh Noooo. Tilly joked. How will you cope. She said sarcastically…

Jen throw a pillow at her…No one loves me…She moaned playfully..

Tilly laughed…Awwwwe poor Jen….must be so hard being you..

Jen nodded…Why don't you stay here…Jen swooned as she moved over to where Tilly was sat..

And weeeee. She continued as she lightly kissed Tillys neck…Can enjoy having the place to ourselves?

Tilly leant her head back into Jen and closed her eyes…Enjoying the feel of Jens lips on her skin…

"We can have a nice lunch and if you're a good girl…Jen smiled still working Tillys neck" ..I will do what ever you like? Alllllllll…..day….long…..She added as she ran her hands up Tillys top….

Tilly thought about Jens offer for a few seconds as Jen caressed her breasts/

Nice offer Gilmore….but…Ill pass…Tilly told her with a giggle..

What? Jen frowned..

Tilly got up and looked at her sulking Girlfriend…You know I once heard that no relationship can be 24/7...

Jen instantly knew Tilly was reminding her of a conversation they once had " Fine….she moaned rolling her eyes…Go out with your doctor friends…Leave me here all alone…with nothing to do…..

Tilly laughed….You big sulker….she joked as she wrapped her arms around Jens neck….Why don't you come with me?

Jen looked at Tilly with a frown out the corner of her eye…."Really?

Why not? Tilly shrugged…Its not like their Collage kids? They don't know our History…

Jen thought about it…Well what are you meeting them for?

No reason really. Just a catch up…Coffee….maybe a pub?

Jen shrugged…..Ok….

Yeah? Tilly smiled surprised Jen agreed..

If you want me too…? Jen said..

Yes….yes I'd love you to…Tilly grinned clapping her hands…I can show you off…

Smmmmh " Jen smiled..OK let me get dressed….

Once Jen was ready They set of across London to meet with Tillys friends…

Once the introductions were made everyone settled into conversation…It was nice for Jen to be around Tilly and her friends…The difference this time was that they were adults ..not Collage kids like before…And it was a bonus that they didn't know their past. So Jen could relax…

One of Tillys friends had asked how her and Jen met…As Tilly explained about Jen insulting her Art work at the Art event she had organised all that time ago..Jen couldn't help but smile…All of a sudden the whole teacher/student thing was no long a part of their love story…

"I didn't insult your work…Jen said rolling her eyes. I mealy gave my opinion…

Yeah and your lucky im such a forgiving person..Tilly joked. Or you'd be pretty lonely come nighttimes …

The group laughed…

"Uh less of that. One of Tillys male friends butted in….Its just a cold reminder that im single as fuck…

Tilly and Jen along with everyone else laughed…

Shell we go get a drink? Tilly asked. As she moved Jens fringe from her eyes..

Jen nodded ..ok…

At the bar Tilly ordered a round of drinks for everyone…."So is it as painful as you thought? She asked Jen with a smile..

Smmmmh…no actually./..Jen answered…Im enjoying myself..

"Really? Your not just saying that,? Tilly asked surprised..

I mean it…your new friends are kinda cool…Im glad you asked me along…

Tilly grinned wrapping her arms around Jen placing a kiss on her lips. And im glad you came…

As the two share another longing kiss Tilly pulls away…

Ohhh great…she mutters

"What? Jen asks disappointed that Tilly had pulled away. She was enjoying the kiss..

Tilly nodded towards the door..

Sarah's just walked in….She moaned..

Jen spun around to look around…

"Ignore her…she smiled stroking Tillys arm…

I plan too..Tilly replied…

As the two returned to the group with the drinks Sarah said her goodbyes and walked off into the direction of the girls she had entered the pub with…

What did she want? Tilly asked…

Dunno…one girl replied…something about having a farewell drink with that lot…

She's leaving…thank god. Another added…

Well that in its self deserves a toast..Jen joked…cheers. She smiled holding up her glass..

The group agreed raising there glasses…

As the conversation continued Jen noticed Tilly keep looking over at Sarah..

You ok? She asked..

Yeah..Tilly said with a smile. Just cant stand being in the same room as her….

Jen touched Tillys hand…"Well this should be the last time…if she's leaving…

Good riddance..Tilly muttered….

An hour or so later Tilly decided she had enough of socialising…she leant into Jen who was engrossed in conversation with a male friend of Tillys…They discovered through chatting they had attended the same high school…Jen being a few years above him…

"How about we get out of here….? Tilly whispered…Im getting jealous of not having your full attention. She said seductively..

Jen grinned..Oh really?

Uh huh…Tilly winked…We can go home and spend some.."Quality " time together" she laughed using air quotes..

Jen liked Tillys idea…Ha…sounds good to me. Let me just pop to the toilet…

Tilly made an excuse to her friends as Jen went to the bathroom….

As Jen made her way out of the toilet cubicle she was met with the glare of Sarah looking at her through the mirror as she topped up her lip gloss…

Jen isn't it? She asked all cheerful…

Jen didn't answer her she just looked….as she washed her hands…

Tilly speaks highly of you ya know? Sarah added….

Jen didn't want to get into conversation with her…what she would actually love to have done was gave her a piece of her mind after what had happened with Tilly….

Instead Jen decided to be the bigger person and get out of her company as soon as she could…

You know it's a shame im leaving….Tilly and I could of became really good friends…Sarah continued..

Yeah real shame..Jen replied sarcastically…as she dried her hands…

Sarah didn't like the fact Jen wasn't biting back so decided she would try to cause Tilly a little more trouble before she left to move back home….She didn't appreciate being rejected ….

Look Jen..about what happened between me and Tilly..?

Jen looked sternly at her…"Was this girl serious? Jen thought…

I didn't know you and her were properly together…Sarah continued. I mean if id had known id have never let it go so far….

Jen was confused…"You mean you wouldn't have tried to force yourself on her?

Sarah looked shocked…Force myself?

Yeah…Tilly told me all about it….Jen spat….how you pushed yourself on to her…

Hold on a second. Sarah snapped…Jen I don't know what Tilly told you…but…She laughed. There was no "Forcing " of any kind….

I mean yeah we were a little drunk….but I never did no such thing….Look. If it makes you feel better Tills felt awful about it…I mean she does love you…I guess the alcohol took over and she forgot herself for a second….

Jen was confused as to what Sarah was implying…"What?

Jen…Tilly kissed me? Sarah said convincingly

"No…jen said rolling her eyes….You Sarah. You pushed it…I mean what sort of person forcing themselves on to someone else. Who by the way was only trying to help you…

Sarah held her hands up…"Ok…I mean if that's what she's told you to make herself feel better…

Listen! Jen said folding her arms over her chest. If you think for one second I'd believe you then…

Im not asking you to believe me…Sarah intupted…Tilly and I had a kiss in the toilets of a nightclub…It got a little heated and Tilly pulled away remembering she was with you,,..That's the facts…..I don't have to lie to you …Im leaving tomorrow. I will never see any of you again…

Your lying..Jen said angrily…

Smmmh..Fine ..im lying…Sarah said as she went to leave the bathroom,. But you know…Maybe you should ask yourself…

What would I gain from lying? NOTHING…

What would Tilly lose if she told you the truth? EVERYTHING….

And with that Sarah left the bathroom with a smirk on her face…

"That will teach you to reject me Tilly Evens…she said to herself…

Jen stood in the bathroom. A million things running through her mind…"She wouldn't….she thought…would she? No…no…Tilly wouldn't do that….she would make that kinda thing up

As Jen gathered herself Tilly busted through the door…

Thought you got flushed away…She joked with a big grin….

Jen forced a smile….Uh yeah sorry…

Tilly shrugged…Ready?

Jen nodded…yeah….yeah lets go…


	156. Chapter 156

**OMG so Hollyoaks have taken our beloved Jelly Away from us…I hope my fanfic cheers you up…..this story is nearing the end but look out for my new Jelly fic…coming soon…..**

**Jen was quiet all the way home…she kept trying to rid her mind of what Sarah had said…in her heart she knew Tilly would never cheat on her…even if she was drunk…Drunk? Tilly? **

**She wasn't exactly a fan of alcohol so Tilly…and drunk aren't two words Jen would use in the same sentence often….**

**Jen knew that Sarah was conniving…well that's what Tilly had lead her to believe….**

**Her heart was screaming at her to ignore what Sarah had said and to laugh it off by telling Tilly….**

**But it kept running through her mind…Sarah was convincing…even saying Tilly had stopped it…and she had felt awful…..**

**Arghhhhh..Jen screamed in her mind…**

**You ok? Tilly asked as they walked up their street…**

**Me? Yeah..Jen said…**

**Your quiet…Tilly added…..**

**Im fine…To much wine maybe…Jen smiled…**

**Lightweight..Tilly giggled…**

**As they entered the flat Tilly wasted no time in showing Jen how she had missed her attention…Grabbing her hand pulling her close to her own body….**

**Hayley and Liam are still out so you know what that means. She said with a cheeky grin. As she slowly starts to undo Jens jacket…**

**Jen wasn't in the right frame of mind to get intermit with Tilly..Not when she was feeling so confused…**

**They might come back…She mutters as Tilly begins to nibble on her neck..**

**Tilly shrugged,. Like we care…right?**

**Tilly leads Jen into their bedroom shutting the door and pushing Jen against it…**

**Now…I think its only fair you show me some extra loving….seen as though you spent all day chatting to my friends…Tilly joked…leaning in close to Jen….**

**Im hungry" Jen said. Shell we get dinner on..**

**Tilly frowned. Dinner?…Im offering you an afternoon of sex and your thinking about cooking?**

**Jen sighed….No coarse not…..I just…**

**You just need to get these clothes off and ravish me…Tilly winked pulling at Jens top… **

**Jen looked deeply at Tillys face…her big grin and her warm eyes…Jen could see just how much Tilly loved her…**

**Sarah was lying…Why had I even question it….Stupid Jen….Stupid….She thought to herself..**

**Returning the grin she lifted up her arms for Tilly to begin undressing her…**

**As they make their way to the bed..Tilly stops…You still want to get dinner on? She joked…**

**Jen jumped onto the bed pulling Tilly down on top of her…As if…she laughed…**

**The two playfully made love for most of the day…they were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even heard Hayley and Liam return home..**

**Hearing giggles and banging coming from their room Hayley laughed…Uh ya sisters home….**

**Ewww shut up will ya" Liam cringed**

**Can do…"Hayley joked. But if I were to be quiet then you'd hear them more….**

**Good point…Liam laughed. Well you know what they say..? If ya cant beat em….join em..he smiled grabbing hold of Hayley dragging her into her bedroom…**

**Oh wait ! That didn't sound right. Liam frowned ..which caused Hayley to laugh…You can join ya sister and her lesbian lover if you want? **

**Grosssssss" .Liam said shaking the thought away….**

**Tilly and Jen lay silently next to each other staring into each others eyes…..**

**I love you ….Jen smiled….**

**Smmmmh good…Tilly grinned kissing her…..**

**Jen decided that she would tell Tilly about what Sarah had said. She had got the confusion out of her head and knew Sarah was trouble…Still deciding that Tilly should know what had happened…**

**Tilly listen….She said softly…you know earlier when I took so long in the toilets…**

**Uh huh…Tilly muttered..**

**Jen sighed…well…I was forever because…..well because Sarah was in there as well…**

**Tilly sat up…oh Jen you didn't get into anything with her did you….**

**No…well….I didn't….I mean I ignored her…..Jen explained….She was trying to be all sweetness and light…Making out all she wanted was to be your friend….**

**Well we all know that's not true…Tilly moaned….getting up out of bed…**

**Tilly she said something ….Jen said in all most a whisper…**

**Tilly looked over at Jen she could see she was slightly upset…..**

**What? What did she say? Tilly asked **

**Well…..Jen swallowed…..She made out like there was a little more to what happened then you said….**

**Tilly didn't like where this was going…she knew if Sarah had said something to Jen it would be all lies and troublesome….**

**Like? Tilly snapped..**

**Jen could see Tillys mood changing…she didn't want to rock the boat …**

**Oh some crap about how she didn't force herself on you…Jen explained in a none concerned tone…She didn't want Tilly to worry…**

**She climbed out of bed throwing on some clothes…**

**She tried to make out you were so drunk that the two of you kissed…I mean C'mon….**

"**What? She said we kissed? Tilly frowned..**

**I know…Jen said ..Crazy huh….**

**What else did she say? Tilly asked…**

**Was all crap really….Jen shrugged….something about you kissing and you pulling away once you realised what was happening…..How you love me and felt so awful…Blah….**

**Tilly stood stoned face….She was watching Jens body language….Jen was tidying around her desk…This to Tilly meant that she was thinking…Jen tidied when she had things on her mind…**

**And what did you say to that? Tilly asked folding her arms…**

**Jen didn't look at Tilly…she just carried on tidying her books…**

**I told her she was lying…And that I didn't believe her….**

**Tillys jaw dropped a little and her heart a little lower….You told her you didn't believe her? **

**Jen smiled ..of coarse…**

**Tilly nodded…So….was that before or after you thought about it…?**

**Jen looked over at Tilly shocked at her response….What?**

**You heard me ? You thought about it didn't you? Tilly said holding back her anger…**

**Jen shook her head….**

**Yes you did…Tilly snapped…You actually believed her didn't you…**

**What? No Tilly ..jen protested…No of coarse I didn't…**

**If you didn't think for even 1 second that she might be telling the truth then why didn't you tell me straight away? **

**And how come you were so quiet on the way home….?**

**Tilly was mad by now….**

**Tilly your wrong…I just didn't…**

**Didn't what? Tilly spat**

**Oh my god…this is why you mentioned making dinner isn't it? Tilly asked…You didn't want to get intimate with me…..**

**Tilly no…Jen said as she walked towards her…reaching out to touch her…**

**No…Tilly shouted….Don't touch me….**

**Hayley and Liam by this time had been making some snacks in the kitchen…"What was that? Hayley asked…**

**Dunno ..Liam replied…**

**Shhh" Hayley was sure she heard shouting..**

**Its probably them sex mad two in there. Liam laughed…**

**No Liam…Hayley said…something's up…Listen…**

**Tilly don't be like this…Im only telling you because she don't hide stuff from each other…Jen explained…**

**This isn't about telling me or not….Tilly snapped. This is about you….**

**Me? Jen frowned…**

**Yeah you…Tilly replied…This is about the fact that you believed her didn't you?**

**Jen shook her head. Your crazy…**

**Tilly grabbed hold of Jen….Ok look at me…..Look me in the eye and tell me that after she told you this crap it didn't cross your mind for a second that she could be telling you the truth…**

"**No…Jen barked..**

**Not even for a spilt second…Swear on my life you didn't wonder…..that you didn't think that maybe…..just maybe I lied to you…**

**Tilly stop…Jen moaned…**

**Tilly pulled Jens face to face hers…Now tell me….she asked looking straight into Jens eyes…**

**Jen studied Tilly for a few moments..Ok so she did wonder…Sarah is very cleaver and for a few moments she didn't know for sure if what Sarah had said was true…but she knew Tilly…she knew she would never risk what they have to a little fumble in a toilet…She knew Sarah was causing trouble….she knew Tilly loved her….**

**But how as Jen able to get Tilly to understand that? As soon as Tilly knew she had a dazed moment she would flip out…Jen wouldn't get the chance to explain her thoughts…Swallowing hard Jen did something that she had never been able to do before…**

**She looked Tilly in the eye…and lied..**

**No…I didn't believe her…not for 1 second…..**

**Tillys face fell her eyes filled with water….Wow…..I cant believe you just did that…**

**Did what? Jen asked confused…**

**Lie jen…Tilly snapped….You just looked me in the eye and lied….**

**Tilly got her shoes on and headed towards the bedroom door..**

**No Tilly wait…Jen cried putting herself in the way of the door…Don't walk out…Lets talk…**

**Move" Tilly snapped pulling at the door…**

**Tilly? Jen cried..**

**I said …move….Tilly shouted…causing Hayley and Liam to jump…Tilly pulled the door so hard it moved Jen out the way…**

**Tilly headed through the flat followed by Jen…**

**Tilly please don't walk out….Jen begged…**

**Whats going on? Hayley asked…**

**Ask your friend…Tilly said…grabbing her bag…**

**Tilly please….im begging you…don't walk out on me…Lets talk….Jen cried. Tears rolling down her face….**

**Talk about what? Tilly snapped…How you believed a manipulative convening bitch over your own girlfriend?**

**How you could think for one second I would lie about something as serious as sexual assault just to hide my infidelity? **

**How you can stand and look me in the eye and lie to me? **

**What? Hayley gasped..**

**Yup..Tilly sulked. Your friend here believes that Sarah and I had a "thing" ..and I made some lies up to cover it up…Isn't that right Jen..**

**No Tilly..No it isn't. You've got this wrong….Jen cried…**

**Yeah well….seems I got a lot of things in my life wrong…..Looking Jen up and down…Very wrong..**

**Tilly left the flat and Jen stood motionless…and defeated….**

"**What did I miss? Hayley asked..**

**Jen stood silently pinching the bridge of her nose….**

**Jen? Liam asked softly…what happened?**

**Jen sighed heavily…Me…..she muttered shaking her head….As usual I mess things up….**

**Hayley and Liam look at each other wondering what had happened in the last half an hour…one minute they hear then cavorting the next Tillys walking out…**

**What did you do? Hayley asked rolling her eyes. .knowing her friend all to well….**

**Jen wiped her tears away….She hates me….**

**She doesn't hate you…Liam assured her…she just seems angry…**

**Yeah because as usual I fuck up…Jen cried…im so stupid…Jen slumped down on the chair holding her head in her hands….**

**C'mon Jenny ..what happened…? Hayley said warmly..**

**Its that Sarah girl…..Jen moaned…saying stuff to me…..about her and Tilly and like a fool I contemplated it…just for a second…..**

**What did she say? Hayley asked.**

**Sarah ? Who's Sarah? And what did she say Liam asked…**

**Not now Liam..Hayley moaned…go get some wine. Think she needs a drink….**

**There's wine in the fridge. Liam replied..**

**Brandy then" Hayley snapped anything that you have to go to the shop for…**

**Liam looked at her…"What? He mouthed…**

**Go….go on…Hayley mouthed back…**

**Liam left leaving the two women alone…"What happened Hun? Hayley asked…**

**Jen took a moment to pull herself together while Hayley poured them a drink….**

**Sarah. She told me Tilly and her had a little thing…rather then her forcing herself on Tilly….**

**She was so calm…acted confused when I told her what Tilly had said…**

**Jen ..Hayley smiled…I hate to tell you this babe but that's her M.O she's cleaver and very good at looking like the victim…I was there when she tried to threaten Tills..**

**I know..Jen cried out…I told you it was for a split second…Just a moment…. The old Jen kicking in..**

**Oh Hayley…what am I going to do?**

**Nothing you can do babe" ..Hayley said stroking Jens arm to comfort her…Your just gonna have to wait for Tills to calm down and come home…**

"**What if she doesn't? Jen frowned..**

**2 hours later and still no sigh of Tilly…Jen kept calling and calling but she wouldn't answer….**

**6 text messages ,7 voice mails and god knows how many missed calls.. each one Tilly taking no notice of….Sat at the bar at the end of their street.. she orders another drink…**

**You ok love? The bar man asks her….concerned at the fact she keeps sinking her drinks…**

**Me? Yeah great…couldn't be better….Tilly said sarcastically..**

**The barman realising Tilly isn't in the mood for chit chat just nods and keeps himself busy….**

**You know love is shit" Tilly moaned…I mean if you love someone you don't doubt them right?….**

**The barman went to agree but Tilly didn't give him chance…**

**Exactly. She said….I mean I put myself last all the time for her…and her career and her life and her freedom and her…her ..her everything…**

**Yet as soon as she gets a chance she doubts me….Yeah cause im soooooooooooooooo experienced that I make a habit of copping of with psychotic bitches…**

**The barman was a little taken back by Tillys rant and slowly walked to the other end of the bar…hoping Tilly wouldn't notice…which she didn't…**

**Love….Smmmmh…..Tilly sulked sinking yet another drink…Her phone rang again….**

**YUP…She blurted down the phone..**

**Tilly..? Tilly please come home…Im so sorry..Jen begged…**

**Why should I? Tilly slurred…**

**Tilly? Are you drunk? Jen asked worried at Tillys state..**

**Ohhh don't worry Jen…Im not that drunk. I wont be heading into no toilets with random women..**

**Tilly please…Im sorry ok….Come home so we can talk….? Please…Jen asked..**

**Nope…Tilly snapped putting the phone down….**

**Jen looked at Hayley….she's drunk somewhere…Oh god H…where is she…?**

**Hayley felt for Jen…she knew Jen struggled to cope with her feelings…Look she will be ok..**

**Yeah….Jen smiled putting on a brave face….Im gonna go….she pointed at her room…**

**Hayley watched as Jen walked into her room …she knew Jen was a pain in the ass…but she also knew Jen loved Tilly and was beating herself up for doubting Tilly even for a split second…**

**What? Tilly said….**

**Don't what me Redhead "Hayley bleated down the phone. Where are you…**

**Who cares.? Jen don't! Tilly muttered…**

**Come on Tilly…where are you stop fucking about….Hayley warned..**

**Tilly sighed…Im at the pub down the road…**

**Hayley didn't speak again she hung the phone up and headed out…**

**Reaching Tilly she laughed…You lightweight…She joked ordering herself a drink…**

**So? Whats the plan? She asked Tilly…**

**To get drunk and forget I ever laid eyes on Jen Gilmore…Tilly laughed…**

**Is that what you want? Hayley asked..**

**Nope…I want to pretend earlier didn't happen and I want to go home and get into bed and cuddle up with Jen….I feel sick….Tilly rambled…**

**Hayley laughed. You idiot…Come on lets go…She said pulling Tilly off her seat..**

**Once they arrived at the flat Hayley knocked Jens door…"Jen? **

**Jen opened the door. Her eyes were red. She had been crying..**

"**Tilly?**

**Special delivery…Hayley smiled wrapping Tillys arm over Jens shoulder…**

**Oh and she feels sick…**

**Jen laid Tilly on the bed….You ok?**

**Nope…I feel ill….Tilly told her…And its your fault..**

**My fault? Jen asked..**

**Yup..if you didn't upset me then I wouldn't have walked out….**

**Jen sighed..Im sorry Tilly….I swear I don't believe her….Ok for a moment I took it all in…let it swirl around my head…But I love you. And I know you love me and I know…..I know you would never.,…ever cheat on me…**

**Tilly looked into Jens eyes…If you even thought it for a second then….**

**Jen kissed Tilly…then I m sorry….She's a cleaver women Tilly…she's very convincing…But I know you….I know what "US means to you**

**Sarah is a bitch….I don't want her Jen….I don't even like her….Tilly muttered…swallowing hard..**

**I know..Jen smiled…question is…Do you like me? Do you still want me? **

**Tilly nodded…**

**Even if im a stupid cow…? Jen smiled…**

**Jen…**

**Yeah? Jen asked..**

**Jen…oh…Oh god jen im gonna be sick…**

**Jen watched as Tilly ran into the bathroom. Hearing her be sick..Jen cringed…**

**As she entered the room Tilly was sat on the floor…**

**Question is…..Do you still want me? Even if im a drunken wreck? Tilly asked wiping her mouth…**

**Jen laughed as she sat beside her….Even if you are a drunken mess….**

**Tilly smiled…Can I have a kiss then?**

**You've been sick though" Jen frowned..**

**If you want me you shouldn't care..Tilly sulked..**

**Yeah I want you Tilly..Just not that much..Jen laughed handing Tilly a toothbrush..**


	157. Chapter 157

When Tilly woke she was in bed alone….She led there for a few moments looking around the room…

Just as she started to wonder where Jen was she heard the toilet flush…Jen came hurrying out of the bathroom. Jumping back into bed..

Ohh my god. that's cold this morning" She smiled…

Tilly smiled back at her…she felt a little silly about the fight last night…but even more silly about the fact she had got drunk…

Look Jen" Tilly said in a low voice…About last night…

Jen shook her head…" Can we not Tilly?

I think we need too…Tilly explained…I just wanna say im sorry…I flipped last night…I didn't give you a chance to tell me what had happened….I just…

Jen placed her finger on Tillys lip….You don't have to be sorry…I should never had even let her speak to me…let alone listen…..But Tilly I want you to know…I don't believe her ..I never would…

And I know you would never lie to me…Or cheat on me..

Tilly smiled taking Jens hand…I love you to much to throw it all away…

Jen smiled stroking Tillys hair out of her eyes….And I love you…..

Well in that case…Tilly said raising her eyebrows….Can I have a kiss now?

Jen looked at Tilly with a playful, frown….Did you brush your teeth ?

Tilly giggled biting her bottom lip…Uh ha…she nodded…

Ok then…Jen grinned leanin into her…

The two share a few light kisses…neither of them pushing to take it further. They both just enjoyed the feeling of being together….

"So…Tilly smiled…Liam's still here?

Jen rolled her eyes…Looks that way….but im done with caring about what those two get up too…

Tilly frowned was jen turning over a new leaf?

Really?

Jen smiled kissing Tilly…Yup…from now on all im interested in is. .you and me…..That's the only thing I care about….

Awwwwe Jennifer….Tilly smiled wrinkling up her nose…

So what do you want to do today? Jen asked…..

Mmmmmm"Tilly moaned pretending to think long and hard….How about we do what you said yesterday. .and stay in here allll day….?

Jen looked seductively at Tilly….sounds good to me….

Liam had been for a run he and Hayley were messing about in the kitchen…He was trying to hug her …

Ewww get off me .. you stink….Hayley moaned

C'monnnnnnnnn ' Liam joked…Don't be mean…

Liam seriously…Your all sweaty …Hayley sulked pushing him away…

Liam laughed giving in..Ok Ok….So any sign for them two this morning? He asked nodding towards Jen's bedroom door…

Nah..not yet" Hayley said shaking her head….I think their ok though….

Liam nodded" And what about us? He asked…

Which shocked Hayley a little….She was prepared for this kinda conversation…

Us? She shrugged…

Yeah us? Liam smiled looking at her….I mean we have fun don't we?

Suppose…Hayley winked…

"Well then? Liam laughed…So?

Sooooo? Hayley smiled…

Liam shook his head and grinned…Alright messing about aside…Lets be serious…I like you…I Dunno why cause your pretty annoying…But there's something about you that keeps wanting more..

Yeah its my dazing looks and amazing personality…Hayley mocked…

Liam was trying to have a serious conversation with Hayley he was leaving to go back to Hollyoaks the next day ..

H ? im serious…I want to know what your thinking? You know about us….What this is? Liam asked…

Look Liam ill be honest…You kinda grow on…I like having you about…But…

But? Liam frowned..

Buuuuuuuuut! …..Hayley said slowly….Im leaving in a few weeks for Italy…..she shrugged…

Liam was disappointed. The last few days had made him feel happier then he's been in a long time…He realised he liked Hayley's presence in his life and was hoping to keep it there for as long as possible…

Not wanting Hayley to see his disappointment…He tried to make a joke of things..

Good…He smiled nudging her…That's cool then…just checking… I mean wouldn't want you falling for me or nothing…..

The sentence stung Hayley a little…She was secretly feeling things for Liam she spent her whole life trying to avoid….

As if Gilmore…..Now go get in the shower you dripping sweat all over my kitchen…She joked…

As Liam headed for the bathroom Hayley slumped on the chair….Shit" She sighed….

Shit what? A voice from behind her repeated..

Hayley turnt around and smiled…Hi Tills..Hungover?

Tilly shook her head…No thank god….So? What are you "Shitting" it about?

Hayley shrugged…Nothing really….Where's Jen?

Sleep" Tilly replied…Nothing what? Why do you look deflated?

Hayley looked around to make sure they were alone….Its Liam…..

Ooooohhh do tell" Tilly smiled rubbing her hands together.,…

Smhhh….Not much to Tell Red…..Hayley sulked…I mean…we're having a laugh….Nothing more….she added in a whisper..

Tilly studied Hayley's face and noticed the disappointment….But you would maybe like more? She said carefully…

Hayley paused before she answered…..Nah….going to Italy aint I..?

Yeah…Tilly smiled. If maybe if you wasn't then things would be different? Like…maybe?

Oh I dunno Tills…Its all weird…You want a Coffee? Hayley asked changing the subject..

Tilly smiled with a nod…You could just maybe talk to Liam? Just a thought…

Hayley raised her eyebrows….Or not….Here take this into Jen and get her ass up…she smiled handing Tilly a cup Of Coffee….

Hayley …is this thing with Liam more then your letting on? Tilly asked…

Shhh" Hayley gasped…He might hear you….

Hear what? Tilly whispered…

I Dunno Tills…He's weird…One minute I think he's trying to tell me something the next its like he's trying to remind me " we have fun" Im confused…I wanted a bit of no strings fun and now im not looking forward to him leaving!

What the hell has happened to me? Hayley joked…

Tilly shrugged…You could do worse?

Hayley smiled…But shook her head..Nope…no…im leaving in a few weeks. This is just a bit of fun….its all about Me…Hayley said…

Tilly just nodded…Ok…..you go girl…She smiled…Tilly wondered who Hayley was trying to convince…Her or herself….

Tilly headed back to bed with a Coffee for Jen….

There you go" She says as she hands Jen the cup….Wanna hear something interesting?

Always" Jen smiles sipping her Coffee….

I think…..Hayley and Liam have feelings for each other….Tilly whispered..

What? Jen gasped almost choking on her Drink….I don't think so

I do…Tilly shrugged cuddling into Jen…..Hayley's out there trying to convince herself she doesn't feel anything for him….

Tut I knew something like this was gonna happen..Jen moaned…Liam's an idiot. This is why I wasn't happy about them fooling around…

Uh Jen…I don't think its one sided…I actually think that maybe they both have feelings for each other…But Hayley's trying to ignore them because she's leaving soon..Tilly explained…

Maybe I should talk to Liam…Jen says..

Uh didn't you say that you were keeping out of it ? And how your only interested In us? Tilly frowned with smile…

Yeah..But…Jen argued..

But nothing..Tilly grinned tickling Jen…It is nothing to do with us…

If its nothing to do with us…Why tell me? Jen asked sarcastically…

Tilly laughed. I like to share everything with you….

Smmmmmmmmmmmh….Yes well maybe you should spend less time gossiping and more time on me…Jen joked..

Uhhhh excuse me…Tilly gasped…I do not Gossip…..

Later on that day…Hayley headed into work for a few hours leaving Liam alone with Jen and Tilly….

Sooooo up to much today? Jen asked a rather bored Liam…

Nah not really…Mums home today so was gonna pop round…Wanna come? Liam asked…

Maybe? Jen shrugged….Tilly?

Tilly knew that Jens relationship with her Mum was new and needed a lot of work. .She thought it was better for Jen not to have her as a distraction…

Oh I would…but I have some Uni stuff I need to do…Tilly smiled….You go though…

Ugggh…Jen muttered with a frown….

You might has well…I mean I really need to get this Uni stuff done…Hayley is at work….Your be bored….Tilly said hoping Jen would go and see her Mum….

Yeah c'mon sis. If I go alone Mum will only moan…..Its all about making that little bit of effort …remember…Liam smiled….

Yeah…ok…ok…for god sake…Jen said rolling her eyes…I'll come. But im not staying hours…Little and often remember…

Liam winked at Tilly as if to thank her for talking Jen round…

Liam and Jen set off for the short walk to their Mums house…

So…Jen said breaking the awkward silence….Whats going on with you and Hayley….

I thought that was obvious? Liam said avoiding Jens glare….

Well I thought so to…but Tilly has other ideas…Jen explained…Tilly thinks there's more to your little "thing" then meets the eye….

Meaning? Liam asked…

Meaning is there something more going on then a friends with benefits? Jen moaned…

I mean is Tilly right?

Jen " Liam laughed uncomfortably…H is moving abroad soon….like she's gonna want anything more….

I never asked that..Jen said….

Well that's all you need to know …Liam shrugged…She's a cool girl but she's moving away…

Jen stopped in her tracks and stared at her brother…Oh my god..Tillys right….you do have feelings for her?

What? No I don't.." Liam protested…

You do….you have feelings for her…Jen repeated….

Ok..fine…..Liam surrendered…Yeah ok..I have feelings for her…But she's moving aint she. And she's not interested….

Its just a laugh….

Jen shook her head…Trust you Liam…

"What? Liam moaned ..I didn't plan of getting feelings for her….and I think we can safely say you know how that is….

Jen frowned at him..Uh Tilly and I are different…

How? Liam asked..Im pretty sure you didn't expect to fall for Tills? But it happened and once you did you couldn't stop it….

Oh please don't try telling me your in love..? Jen spat….

Noooo of coarse not …Liam frowned….But I do like her Jen…I think about her a lot…she makes me smile….

Liam…Hayley is moving to Italy…she has an amazing Job lined up ….I swear to god if you mess that up…

Hold on a minute….Liam said holding his hands up…Im not gonna do that….don't be stupid…besides…she aint interested…

Jen rolled her eyes…Oh for god sake. Yes she is….She practically said the same thing about you this morning to Tilly….

Aye? Liam smiled….

You heard me…Jen moaned…she does feel something for you…

Yes….Liam cheered…

Liam….Hayley is going to Italy….Jen warned she wont give that up for you….

I wouldn't expect her too sis…Liam said…what do you take me for?

Well just as long as you know..Jen whinged…

Jen and Liam spent the day with their Mum which to Jens surprise wasn't that bad…Jen was becoming closer to her Mum…quicker then she expected…Sandy was making a huge effort to be better …As much as Jen shrugged it off she was secretly enjoying it….

Later that night Jen and Tilly were cozying up in bed watch tv while Liam and Hayley headed out for dinner….

The night was as usual…Lots of flirty banter and Hayley trying to convince herself it was just a bit of fun….

So Italy huh? Liam smiled…

Hayley nodded…yup

Mmmmm Liam muttered..

Mmmmm what? Hayley asked..

Liam smiled shaking his head sipping his beer…Nothing just Mmmmm….I mean it's a bit step. Heading abroad alone. that's all…

Well Gilmore we only have one life…Hayley winked….Might as well do some crazy shit along the way….

Liam couldn't agree more. He was all about living for the moment….

Aint you a little afraid…? I mean going to another country? Not knowing the language? The people? The area? Liam asked…

Hayley shrugged…Its all about adjusting I guess..

Surely if you could have someone with you you would…A buddy to experience it with…

Hayley smiled..Yeah well Jenny is all loved up so there's no chance of dragging her along..Hayley laughed…

Liam didn't respond….he just stared at her…

What? Hayley frowned…

Liam sat silent for a second …taking a deep breath…..Well Jen defiantly wouldn't leave Tilly….But…

But? Hayley repeated slightly confused….

Well…Liam continued squirming in his chair…What if someone else offered to keep you company?

Hayley choked on her drink…You? She gasped..

Liam smiled…Why not?

Hayley was shocked she couldn't believe what Liam was saying…You want to come to Italy with me?

Liam took Hayley's hand…Look all joking aside ok….He said with a deep breath….I know we haven't really been friends in the past…In fact its safe to say we actually annoyed each other…But…lately…I don't H….something's changed…..

Seeing Hayley's blank expression he suddenly felt a little venerable…Ok stop me here if im way off…? He asked…

Hayley smiled…Continue….

Liam smiled back "Ok…..So….all I know is…what ever this is between us…what ever we are doing…I know I don't want it to end….so maybe I could come with you?

Inside Hayley was heart was beating a thousand times a second….Excitement run through her…You want to come with me? I mean….well what about your work? Your life up north?

Liam laughed…Work is work. I can find a job anywhere…as for my home? I only moved up that way to be nearer Jen..and well she abandoned me. He joked….

Come on? What do you say? You think you could put up with me? Now Liam's heart was racing ..he placed his hand over his chest afraid Hayley might see just how hard it was beating….Waiting for her answer felt like the longest time in his life….

Hayley bit her lip and smiled…I think I could handle that….

Really? Liam gasped with joy…

Hayley nodded…I could always send you back if you annoy me…..

Liam laughed pulling her in for a long lingering kiss…Which Hayley embraced…As she slowly pulled away she giggled…

What? Liam asked…

Who's telling ya sister…Hayley grimaced…

Ooooooooooooo…Liam winced with a laugh…..


	158. Chapter 158

Jen was bored at work….it was a quiet day ..there were no Art classes going on and the Gallery had hardly any visitors….Sat at the reception desk she pulls her phone out and text Tilly…

Fancy wagging and coming out to play? Xx J….

Waiting for Tilly to get back to her felt like forever…Tapping the desk with her nails…

Smiling to herself as her reply came through….

Sorry baby…Cant today. Stuck in the lectures till forever..

Love you though..;0) T x

Jen sighed….Although she loved how her life was right now…her and Tilly were in the best place they had ever been ..it was days like this that she Missed teaching…letting out a little moan she placed her head on the desk…

Oi no slacking on the Job" Hayley joked as she entered the Gallery…followed by Liam…

Jen just gave her a unapproved look. Well we all don't have the luxury of being our own boss…she smirked..

Awwwwe having a bad day Jen Jen? Hayley said kissing Jens head…

What you two doing her anyways? Jen asked ignoring Hayley's question…

Came to see you didn't we…..Hayley explained…You left well early this morning…

Yh I know..Tilly and I went for breakfast…Jen told her….Liam aren't you heading home today?

Liam looked at Hayley with a smile…Nah im actually gonna stick about a bit longer…He smiled..

Greeeeeattt..Jen mocked…causing Liam to playfully shove her….

Its quiet here. Why don't you get off…Hayley offered…

And go where? Jen asked sarcastically…Tillys at Uni all day….

Well up to you baby….Hayley shrugged…

Hayley nodded towards Jen and mouthed to Liam…Go on then…..

Liam nodded…Hey um…..why don't the four of us head out for dinner tonight ? My treat…

Jen shot him a confused frown…Uh why?

I don't know? For something to do? A thanks for putting up with me….

Take a lot more then dinner for that..Jen joked…

Oi…Liam growled….So ?

Jen shrugged…What ever…..But you are defiantly buying…

Liam nodded…cool…well im gonna head out. He smiled kissing Hayley's cheek. Which made Jen grimace….

Ill leave you Bitches to it….He joked as he left…

Jen stared un approvingly at her friend..

What? Hayley laughed…

Jen still cringing. " You actually like that? She asked referring to Liam Kissing her…

Hayley laughed..Smmmh shut up…come on lets go for lunch…..

Later that evening Jen is watching Tilly as she finishes getting ready…

Whats on ya mind? Tilly asks…

Smmmmh something's up…Jen sulked…I can feel it…

Like? Tilly frowned…

I don't know…But why are we going out for dinner? Why Is Liam offering to pay? Jen wondered..

Cant he just do something nice with out you assuming he's up to something? Tilly moaned…

No….Liam doesn't do something for nothing Tilly…I should know…Jen told her…

Tilly was tiring of Jen's constant moaning about Liam…Babe…you need to relax about your brother…So what if he's after something. So what if he's Sleeping with H….really? I mean who cares…

Jen didn't expect Tilly to be so blunt…although her outburst shocked Jen a little she was slightly turnt on at Tilly being so tough on her….She found her even more attractive….

Ok…Ok calm down..Jen laughed…

Tilly smiled and shook her head…Lets just go out…eat something nice. Drink so good wine and enjoy ourselves…Ok?

Fineeeee…Jen snapped. But im ordering the most expensive thing on the menu…..and lot of wine…

Tilly laughed and rolled her eyes. You do that….

The evening was in full swing ..all four of them actually enjoying themselves…They all took it in turns telling Tilly about their childhood…Hayley and Jen both picking on Liam….which made Tilly laugh but also feel sorry for him….

Oh you two are so mean…Leave poor Liam alone. She joked…

Yeah you tell em…Thanks Tilly ..Liam added….

As the wine flowed Liam kept raising his eyes at Hayley…in which Hayley kept shaking her head in reply…

Liam wouldn't work out if she was getting cold feet or needed a little more Dutch courage…

As Jen went to the toilet he took it as a chance to ask..

Hayley Whats going on? We need to tell her….Liam whispered…

Tell her what"Tilly asked excited…

Liam thought he said it quietly enough that only Hayley would hear…Not realising nothing much gets past Tilly….

Nothing Tills….Hayley smiled…

Hayley? Liam frowned…

Jen was on her way back….

We have too…Liam warned..

As Jen sat down with a smile…What did I miss…

Tilly watched as the others sat squirming in their seats…

Nothing. Liam said unhappy that Hayley had chickened out…

Tilly left a little sorry for Liam again and decided to help him out…

Seems these two have a little something they are keeping to themselves….

Hayley swallowed hard..Oh no. she thought…

Liam secretly wanted to Kiss Tilly for snitching on them….but played it down for Hayley's benefit..

Thanks for that Tilly…Liam said…Well as Tilly said. We have something to tell you….Taking a large sip of his drink to calm the nerves…

Well …as you two know" Me and her…He said pointing at Hayley who by this time had emptied her glass…"have been spending a lot of time together….Well it seems that she's feel for me aint she. He smiled…

Oi you prat…Hayley jumped in slapping him hard on his arm…

Look Babies..Hayley said. Bottom line is. He likes me and cant get enough…so he's coming to Italy with me. She said bluntly…

Liam choked on his drink…

Well…Tut….there's no point going round the houses Liam…might as well just say how it is…

Awwwwe Tilly swooned. Your in love. She clapped….

Jen was left with her jaw on the floor. She knew they were up to something but this? She had never anticipated….

Tilly hugged them both and congratulated them….

Jen? Liam winced…Waiting for her reaction…..

Jen sighed…Wow….I didn't expect this….

The other 3 held their breaths waiting for Jen to explode into her usual moral high ground…but amazingly it never came…

So? Liam said carefully…What do you think?

Jen studied each of their faces…Hayley and Liam looked terrified whilst Tilly hard the look of disappointment ….Jen knew from earlier that Tilly wasn't in agreement with her moans of Hayley and Liam's new found interest…

Sipping her wine…she sighs…What can I say? Your both grown ups…its up to you…

Hayley and Tillys jaw fell open…"Omg "Tilly thought. Had jen had a personality transplant? Did she actually just in not so many words that its ok?

You serious? Liam asked…

Jen shrugged…Look im not gonna sit her and be all excited about it…She said looking sarcastically at Tilly…which made Tilly roll her eyes…

But….No matter what I say you two have decided on this so….she shrugged again…

Wow that was easier then I thought! Hayley smiled. I had the police on stand by for when you ripped up the place…

They all laughed….As if..Jen said said….

Tilly could tell Jen wasn't believing what she was saying but was happy that Jen had understood it wasn't her life…it was theirs and they were happy…

Wine? Liam asked…

I think Champagne..Tilly giggled…We are celebrating after all…

Liam agreed and headed to the bar…

Don't push it…Jen whispered to her…

Tilly responded by poking her tongue out….

Liam called Tilly to help him at the bar. Leaving Jen and Hayley alone…

You really ok with this? Hayley asked hopeful…

Jen looked at her friend stroking her hair….Are you sure this is what you want? What you want to do?

Hayley nodded…Jen could see the happiness in her eyes…Thinking back to when she told her about Tilly being her student. How Hayley never judged her….how she supported her and embraced Tilly..how could she get on her high horse about Hayley's choice in love…

Jen rolled her eyes…and smiled. You do know that I think its absolutely gross you fancy my brother right?

Hayley giggled…

But…im happy if your happy..Jen added…

I am Jenny..Hayley assured her….

Ok then….Well congrats..Jen said hugging Hayley….

Once Tilly and Liam returned Jen looked at her brother and warned him…

You do anything to fuck her over and I swear…

You don't have to warn me. Liam butted in…I am in this….taking Hayley's hand and smiling at her…I think she's alright…And she's got a bit of money….she's my sugar momma. He laughed…

I have one of them too..Tilly joked high 5ing Liam…

Oi….Hayley and Jen both moaned…

Ok joking aside. Liam said becoming serious….Jen I promise…I wont do anything to hurt her…

Jen nodded…..ok….she knew he was being open and honest and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt…

Sooooo….Don't you need to head back to Hollyoaks soon to get your stuff? Jen asked. I mean you have what? 3 weeks?

Liam shot Hayley a look. In which Hayley bit her lip….Yeah about that….

Well. As Liam's coming with me. We kinda decided that well….We might go bit earlier…You know see the sights and all….

Like a holiday? Tilly asked..

Hayley nodded..Yeah like that….

When early? Jen frowned…

Well….um…..Hayley swallowed…Like next week early…

What? Jen gasped…So soon?

Oh come on Jen. Aint like your not ready to run my shit and well….you and Tilly Red can have the flat to yourselves…

But next week? Jen sulked..

I think its romantic…Tilly winked…

Jen looked at her with a frown…

Yeah you heard me..Tilly grinned " And we wish them well. don't we Jen….

Jen didn't answer she just continued to stare at her…

Don't we ..Jen? Tilly repeated…

Jen tutted….Yeah….we wish you well….

Tilly grinned and kissed her lover….Good girl….

Hayley winked at Tilly as if to thank her for her input and for making it easier for them to break the news to a usually very opinionated Jen..

Well I don't know about you lot. But I need something a lot stronger then this….Jen said…Shell we hit a club?

Hell yeah…Hayley cheered raising her glass….

Tilly and Liam went along with their idea and off they all went…

Wasn't that hard was it? Tilly asked as she linked Jens arm..

Ask me the day they leave…Jen frowned…

Tilly knew part of Jens disapprovement was down to the fact she would have to say goodbye to two of the most important people in her life….

Don't worry sweetheart….Im not going anywhere..Tilly winked squeezing Jens arm to reassure her…

I know…Jen winked back…I know


	159. Chapter 159

All four of them had over done it on the partying last night,…which resulted in very sore heads… Jen groaned as she rolled over throwing her arm over Tilly…

Tilly" Jen swallowed in a groggy tone…"Im never drinking again…

Smmmmh me either….Tilly agreed. How do people do this weekly?

Jen shook her head resting it on Tillys back…."I don't know….God I need some water…

Get me some too..Tilly said..

Uh I cant move…You go get it..Jen muttered..

No im not…Tilly told her…Im not moving all day…

Uni? Jen frowned..

Nope not going..Tilly ..Im staying here all day…

Sounds good to me…Jen agreed….

The two cuddle up both feeling sorry for themselves…when there was a knock at the door…

Morning girls..Hayley smiled…Jen your gonna be late for work…

Jen groaned…noooooooooooooooooooooooo…H I cant go to work…

Hayley laughed…You pussy…Sorry but if you want to party on a school night that's your problem…Skiving off aint gonna pay the bills…C'mon ill make you Coffee…

Hayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey .How are you so cheerful? Tilly wondered…I feel like im dying..

Told ya sweet cheeks …Practice…

Tilly laughed….Yeah ok yoda…She joked…

Coffees? Hayley asked..

Water " they both replied at the same time…

Water for the lightweights is it….Jen move it..Hayley laughed..

Tilly joined in with the giggle…Ha ha you have to go to work…

Jen shook her head squeezing Tilly tighter…No I aint….

Uh Hayley seems to disagree with you…Tilly smiled kissing Jens head…

Don't care what Hayley says..Im ill….im not moving…Jen groan…

Hayley came bouncing back in placing two glasses of water on the bed side unit…And jumped on the bed…

Right drink up. Get washed ..we have work to do….She told Jen…

Im not going to work..Jen moaned..

Whatttttt? Hayley frowned…winking at Tilly…

You heard me..Jen laughed…Im not going…besides Tillys ill she needs looking after…

Uh don't blame me..Tilly laughed as she drank her water…

Shhhhhhhh"Jen joked….Seriously though H ..I cant even open my eyes..theres no way im going to be able to do an 8hr day….

Hayley laughed…The state of you..TUT…Tut Gilmore Tut tut…Well lucky for you I actually wasn't expecting you to be in….

You working then?…..Jen asked..

Am I fuck….Hayley laughed…Im hanging out my ass….

Tilly laughed…Oh my god Hayley's finally hung over…

Yup…Hayley nodded ..now budge over I need to lie down….

Tilly moved over and Hayley got in the blanket. The 3 lay there cuddled up laughing and joking..

An hour or so later Liam pops his head round the door..

Oi oi..is there something I should know? He joked…

Yeah babe..Hayley smiled…I've turnt into a lesbian and these are my bitches…

"Really? Liam smirked..

Yeah babe…we just had amazing sex .,didn't we girls? Hayley winked..

Jen shoved her. .You wish you nutcase….Now get out of our bed …

Uh you cant kick me out…we was having fun then…..Hayley protested…

Well we want some fun with out you. .Jen joked.. Now out….Liam sort her out…

Hayley crossed her arms and huffed…What a bitch,,

C'mon you…Liam said pulling Hayley up from the bed...lets leave these two alone….

Hayley poked her tongue out and Jen and winked at Tilly….as she left…Laters Bitches…

Once they were alone Jen and Tilly giggled…She's so much fun" Tilly said..

Mmmmm hhhhmmm,,Jen muttered as she cuddled into Tilly….She has her moments…

Tilly turnt to face Jen…So?

Jen opened one eye.."So?

Sooooooooooooooooooooo when are we having this fun. You spoke about"? Tilly pouted…

Jen laughed under her breath…Uh we're hung over remember…?

Yup…Tilly nodded. But we all know there are ways to cure that don't we?….She said playfully as she ran her hands over Jens body…

Tillllllllly" Jen sulked." .No! …Im dying…

Well….Tilly muttered as she kissed Jens neck…Let me send you on your way with a smile on ya face then….

Uh Tilly "Jen gasped….I cant believe you said that….

Tilly laughed .."Well your being boring….Let me make you feel better…

Tillys hands felt warm on Jens body. Her spine tingled with excitement..Tilly brushed her lips across Jens neck and jaw line which caused Jen to moan with pleasure…

Tilly seriously I cant…I feel to ill…..Jen protested…We cant right now…Jen added as she rolled onto her front….

Tilly giggled…climbing on top of Jen " you think rolling on to your fronts gonna stop me" She whispered into Jens ear….

I like a challenge….

Jen laughed at Tillys cheekiness….Really…?

Absolutely…Tilly muttered as she worked Jens neck…Kissing and sucking her skin…running her hands down her back and over her behind….

Jen protested a little bit more before the touch of Tilly overcome her …Tilly slowly removes her and Jens clothes …with a little bit of fight from Jen…

You know your trying to pretend you don't want me to take your clothes off is only foreplay for me" Tilly said seductively as she removed Jens shorts…applying a little kiss on Jens bottom cheek…

Jen giggled." .she was ticklish and Tilly used this to her advantage

"Your not gonna give up are you? Jen asked…

Nope,! ..Tilly smiled…leaning harder on top of Jen…kissing her shoulder….tucking her hands under Jens body so she could caress her breasts..

Jen relaxes and allows Tilly as much access as she needs…Opening her legs slightly so Tilly can lean in between them….

Tilly grins under her kiss….Oh your so hard to get"..

Shut up…Jen joked as she tried to turn on to her back,,

Uh no you don't.." Tilly warned….I have you just where I want you…

Oh so I don't get to join in? Jen joked…

Nope.! .Tilly said shaking her head…

Tilly took control and kept Jen pinned to the bed…She used her hands and tongue to tease Jen..

As hard as Jen tried she couldn't help but moan in pleasure…Tillys hands felt like fire running over her body….Her heart was race with excitement…

The more Tilly works Jen the wetter she becomes. .As Tilly continues to tease her Jen begins to shake. The yarn for Tilly to touch her overwhelms her..

Tilly….She whispers…Oh god…Tilly….

Tillys in the same state as Jen the urge to feel her.. is getting harder to resist..

You like that huh? Tilly whispers seductively into Jens ear…

Jen nods. .her voice lost in the passion…

Tell me" Tilly says…Tell me you want me?

Jen takes a deep breath…but all she could say get out was a low call of Tillys name..

Uh Tilly…..

Tell me you want…Tilly repeated. Tell me you want me inside you…

By this time Tilly had moved her hand to the front of Jens body…Leaning heavier on Jens back so she couldn't move…Tilly slowly used her fingers to tease Jens heat spot….Slowly running her fingers down Jens folds…

Tell me…"Tilly whispered again…

Jen had her head buried into her pillow to muffle her moans…She took a deep breath in and cried out..

I want you…..god I want you…..

As soon as Tilly heard those words leave Jens mouth she plunged her fingers deep inside Jen…causing her to scream out….

Loud enough for Hayley and Liam to hear if they had been in the kitchen area of the flat…

Jen didn't care…Tillys movements felt amazing…she was blown away by her touch….Moving her body in time with Tillys fingers Jen could feel her heat rising in her belly….She wanted nothing more then to grab hold of Tilly and pleasure her in the same way…Tilly had other ideas she liked to be in control of Jen ..she liked to take the lead and she love to hear Jen cry out…

As Jen was about to climax Tilly pulled away turning her around so she could see her beautiful face…

Jens eyes were shut tight…her body heavy….Tilly continues to pleasure her with her fingers as she slams her lips into Jens kissing her deeply. .their lips licked and their tongues dancing around each other…Jen wraps her arms around Tilly tight as she feels herself boiling over….

Tilly begins to speed up her movements as she feels Jen tighten around her fingers and her legs being to shake either side if her…

Tilly keeps their lips locked as she bring Jens to a climax…Smiling under their kiss as Jen thrusts underneath her…

Her breathing heavy and her heart racing Jen become limp under Tillys touch…She bites down on Tillys neck as she releases her passion….

Tilly giggles as she feels Jens warmth around her…..So much for being to ill for it…..She joked…

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jen moans as she leans into Tillys neck….

After a few minutes Tilly rolls off Jen into her side…Led next to Jen she smiles as she looks at her lover still over coming her orgasm….

Jen turnt her head to face Tilly…I really wished you wouldn't do that…when there's other people wondering around the flat.. She joked…

Smmmmh you could told me to stop….Tilly told her…

Easier said then done…Jen frowned…

Tilly laughed and curled up to Jen….I cant help it…I want to touch you all the time…Its like an addiction…

Jen smiled kissing Tillys head….Well im not complaining ..Feel free to touch me any time you need…

Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Tilly smiled kissing Jen..

Uh just not yet…Jen joked noticing Tillys hands begin to wonder….I need to recover….

Tilly laughed hard…Well you recover and I'll hit the shower….Then im coming back for you…she winked as she got up…

Jen shook her head and smiled…Your be the death of me…


	160. Chapter 160

The week was slipping bye faster then Jen had hoped it would…the thought of saying good bye tomorrow to Hayley and Liam wasn't something she was looking forward too…

As she gets ready for work Tilly notices how quiet she has been….

You ok? Tilly smiles as she leans in the door way watching Jen apply her make up…..

Jen moves her eyes towards Tilly…Yh im ok….Why?

Tilly shook her head…."No reason…your just quiet….

Makes a change huh? Jen jokes…

Im serious babe…Tilly says worryingly…I don't like it when your quiet….

Jen smiled holding her hand out for Tilly to place hers in….

Come here" She said pulling Tilly to sit on her lap….Jen wraps her arms around Tillys waist and placed her chin on her shoulder…

They both look at each other through the mirror…

" Im not quiet…Jen spoke….And you don't need to worry about me….Nothings wrong…I mean look at this…She smiled squeezing Tilly tighter…Our life is amazing…We are together…Openly might I add…We have everything we need…everything we hoped for….

But…Tilly added

Jen gave Tilly a knowing smile. She knew Tilly always saw her sadness behind her smile…

Im just going to Miss H and Liam….Jen shrugged..Im not looking forward to saying goodbye…

Tilly turnt in Jens lap to face her….Stroking her hair Tilly smiled…Then don't say good bye…Say see you later…I know your gonna miss them both…I will too…but they are heading off for a new life…New adventures…We have to be happy about that. .Plus we can visit…

Tilly tried her hardest to cheer Jen up…She knew Hayley had been her rock for a long time…She knew Jen would feel a little lost for a while….

Annnnnd…Tilly continued…You'll always have little old me…

Jen smiled…Smmmmmmmmmmmh..I guess that's something…I mean you'll do…I think." .Jen joked as she nuzzled into Tillys neck..

Uh excuse me? Tilly gasped…your meant to say that is the best thing in the world.." Not I'll do…gees you know how to make a girl feel special…Tilly joked…

Jen laughed…Im kidding…Them I'll miss ..But .you? Well" you would be another matter….

This made Tilly smile Good….now give me some love…

Jen and Tilly shared a few loving kisses. Before Tilly headed out to Uni….

Just as she was leaving Hayley called her into her room…

Hey Red…Psssst come here…she whispered

Tilly entered her room and spoke quietly….Why are we whispering….she joked.

Hayley rolled her eyes…How is she? She asked tilting her head..

Tilly shrugged …She's pining for you before you've even gone…

Awwwwe …poor Jen….she'll be ok….Hayley smiled as she finished packing….Listen Tilly…I want you to look after her for me" I know things are good between you two and I want them to stay that way…

Tilly smiled…I got this covered…she winked…you don't need to worry…

I knew I could count on you Tilly Red..Hayley grinned…Hey why don't we all have dinner tonight? Here ? I'll cook for us all?

Tilly nodded..Yep sounds great. I'll grab some Champagne on my way home..

Oooooooooooooo Matilda you really are spoiling us…Hayley winked…

Hayley watched Jen as she mopped around the Gallery….For the first time ever Jen actually looked bored…

Hayley laughed a little to herself before getting one of her other employees to take over…

Uh excuse me for a moment..Hayley said to the group as she pulls Jen away….

Is something wrong? Jen asked. Hoping she hadn't done anything incorrectly ..

Me and you Gilmore need some alone time…C'mon grab your coat…Hayley winked…you've pulled ..she joked..

"My coat? where we going? Jen frowned..

Me and you my girl are gonna go back in time….now get ya coat and hurry up….Hayley said excitedly

Hayley had dragged Jen down the street to a bar. Once inside Hayley had ordered a bottle of wine and 2 shots of Sambuca…

Sambuca? Jen frowned…At ?

Yes at 2 pm " Hayley said as she sunk her drink…..Woooooooooooooooooow that's strong. She laughed pushing Jen to drink up..

Yuk," ..Jen shivered as the burn feeling of the Sambuca rose in her throat…Serious though? Don't you think it's a bit early?

Nope….Hayley smiled ordering 2 more…In fact Jen its way over due…

Jen smiled she knew Hayley wasn't referring to the alcohol….their friendship had survived so much in the years they had known each other…There is nothing in any of their lives that they hadn't shared….no matter how long they hadn't seen each other as soon as they did it would all fall back into place…In Fact the longest they had not spoken was when Jen had a wobble about Hayley helping Tilly out when she first arrived in London…

That now seem to have become a distant memory….

So Gilmore…rumour has it your feeling a little sorry for yourself? Hayley joked.

Jen frowned not really knowing what she meant…What?

Hayley laughed…Tilly said your missing me already and I haven't even gone yet…..

Jen shook her head with a Tut….I wouldn't go that far..

Hey its ok….I mean I would miss me too…Hayley laughed…But seriously…I know its gonna be weird us being so far away from each other…but nothings gonna change Jen…I'll always be here for you and you'll always be my favourite Gilmore….

Ha…Jen mocked rolling her eyes….You sure Liam isn't?

Nahhhh " Hayley shook her head…Im only taking him so I have a little of you with me always. She laughed…

Oooooooooooh that's why you decided to sleep with my brother? Jen joked..

Yeah coarse…Hayley replied. That's exactly why…..But less of that. Today you and I will be like the old H and J….we are gonna get drunk and act like a pair of teenagers….and we will stroll in at stupid o clock…deal…Hayley explained holding her hand out for Jen to shake..

What about Tilly? Jen asks..

Nah we gonna act a lot less mature then her..Hayley laughed pouring more drinks..

Jen laughed. I don't mean that silly. I meant she will worry…you know if im not home…

Oh Gilmore…get a life…She's your women not your mother…Hayley joked…

I should text her…at least " Jen said pulling her phone out of her pocket…Oh no. my batteries dead…

Hayley shrugged…oh well never mind….C'mon lets get some Cocktails…

Jen sulked a little about not being able to let Tilly know where she was ..But her and Hayley weren't gonna get the chance to hang out again like this in a while so she went with it…

Once the alcohol kicks in Jen and Hayley are sat laughing and joking loudly…Reminiscing of their childhood…

Hey you remember when I had that really short hair cut and your dad asked you what was the point in dating women that look like men when you are attracted to females…Hayley said laughing…

Oh god yeah ..Jen replied…He always said thought you was a lesbian…

Yeah oooh If he could see me now aye…Hayley chuckled..

Yeah shacked up with his Son….Jen laughed

Yeah long with his lesbian daughter and her teenage lover…Hayley added…

Ahhh I don't know…I think my Dad would of loved it….Jen smiled..

Yeah he would of defo loved Tills. .Hayley said…raising her glass…To Daddy Gilmore..

Jen smiled as did the same. .Daddy…

Right less of that I say we hit the top shelf then find ourselves a Karaoke bar….Hayley shouted..

Jen rolled her eyes and went with it…

Over at the flat Tilly arrived home….Hey Liam…is Jen back ? She asked

No neither her or Hayley are here….Liam explained..

Oh I thought we were all having dinner..Tilly questioned looking at her watch. Its 6.30

Liam nodded. that's what I thought. Maybe they are running late…I'll start dinner..

Tilly nodded ..Ok well I'll have a shower quickly then I'll come help…

Liam made a start whiles sending Hayley a quick text..

If you didn't want to cook you coulda just said,,;0)

Are you and Jen on your way? Lx

Tilly was out of the shower it was coming up to 7pm and the girls still weren't home…

Tilly rings Jen to see where she is. But her voicemail kept kicking in…

Tilly sat tapping her phone in her hand…Wonder where she is? She sighed to herself…

She quickly got changed and went to help Liam…

Uh Tills you heard from Jen? Liam asked scratching his head…I text H but she hasn't replied..

No I haven't…I called her phone goes to voicemail…Tilly replied..

Weird…Liam said..Oh but then they might be on their way home. If both their phones are off they could be on the tube….receptions crap on the underground…

Yeah maybe..Tilly smiled. So need a hand…?

Hayley and Jen had found a small little club ..it was Karaoke night. There was all of about 15 people in there but that didn't both the two very drunk friends…

Jen grab a book…she shouted pointing to the pile of song books…I'll get drinks..

By this time they had worked their way across down the cocktail and shot menu…They were having such a good time together Jen had forgot that she hadn't told Tilly where she was. If she hadn't been so drunk she would have worried about Tilly being worried that she wasn't home and her phones off….

Jen ..jen….let sing a song…Hayley calls out..

What song? Jen asked…

C'mon there's only one song you sing at Karaoke….and we sing it very badly…She laughed…Its Whitney baby….Hayley grinned passing the DJ her request slip….Over at the bar they are drinking ,more Sambuca..

This is gonna be a right laugh Jenny..Hayley smiled as she waited for the DJ to call them up…

You sure we wont get arrested for the awful sound we are about to make…Jen giggled..

Speak for yourself baby…I'd give beyonce a run for her money ..Hayley laughed. Causing Jen to choke on her drink…

You can huh?

Yeah absolutely…come on we're up…Hayley cheered as she dragged Jen to the stage…

Tilly and Liam are sat at the table…..Dinner was ready the Champagne Tilly had brought was on ice…

Why do I have a feeling we've been stood up? Tilly says with a smile..

Smmmmh yeah I think your right ..Liam agreed…Don't know what they're playing at…Hayley told me to make sure im home and she is the one that doesn't show…

Well I don't know about you but im starving. Lets just eat with out them? She suggested ..

Liam agreed …Weird this huh?

Tilly tilted her head looking at Liam with a frown…What me actually eating something you've cooked. She joked.

Liam laughed under his breath..Nah…this…us. Sat here enjoying dinner. Alone….

Well I guess it is a little strange considering not so long ago you hated me..Tilly joked..

Woah…hate is a strong word…Liam protested,…I was just conserned..shell we say…

Ahhh is that what it was..Tilly mocked…

Well…that was then this is now…and now ..im actually really happy for you and Jen…You make her happy and that's good enough for me. And if im honest I kinda like you. You're a lovely girl ...Liam smiled raising his glass….

Why thank you….Tilly grinned ..your not to bad yourself…..So C'mon Whats the deal with Hayley….are we talking the L word?

Liam swallowed the foods he was chewing…Steady on Tills….

What? C'mon your moving abroad with her…it has to be something like that…Tilly smiled..

Yeah something like that" Liam grinned going slightly red….I Dunno…I just like being around her….lets leave it there…He winked…

Fine…..Tilly grinned…

Liam checked his watch…You know its 9,15...where the hell are they..

Tilly shrugged…Oh I have Kelsey's number…She's a girl that works with them. .I'll go call her see if she knows anything….

Tilly goes into her room to make the call …she makes her way back into Liam….Hmmmmm she mutters..

Whats up? Liam asks..

Well Kelsey said Hayley and Jen left work early afternoon with out saying where they were going and at 5...Hayley text her to say they could go home early and could she lock up…Tilly explained..

Liam frowned…Where the hell are they then?

Tilly shrugged…


	161. Chapter 161

**Hey guys im really sorry for the lack of Updates recently…Thank you for all being so patient…**

**Jen and Hayley had taken over the Karaoke machine…The bar is a little fuller now…Everyone was enjoying the two friends showcasing their very bad voices….**

"**I HAVE NOTHING,,,,NOTHING…NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG….Hayley held the microphone out to the other slightly drunk revellers…**

**DON'T MAKEEEEE MEEEE CLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSE ONE MORE DOOR….They sang **

**That was the amazing thing about Hayley she was never shy. .she made friends where ever she went….**

**Hayley was still pouring drinks Down Jens throat…C'mon Gilmore drink up….This is so much fun…**

**Jen laughed…I know I haven't laughed so ,much in ages….God is it hot in here or just me? She asks fanning her face..**

**Its just you…C'mon lets dance….Hayley grinned…**

**As the pair danced Jen noticed a man looking over…Think I've pulled.. she joked…**

**Hayley turnt to look over …Oh god…He's like a 100.…**

**Ha…hey baggers cant be choosers….Jen grinned…**

**Well lucky for you my darling you don't have to beg.. You have the ever so gorgeous Matildaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Hayley smiled as she wrapped her arm around Jens neck…**

**Yeah…Jen agreed…Oh shit Tilly? She gasped looking at her watch….Shit Hayley its 12.30...did you text Liam to tell him we were out…**

**Hayley shrugged shaking her head…No…**

**No? Jen gasped..**

**Forgot…Hayley said not all that bothered…**

**H….Tillys gonna be worried…Oh god….we better get back…**

**Its finnnnnnne Jen….Tilly will be alright….Hayley argued…**

**We still need to leave…Jen said sternly…**

**Oh Ok one more drink and we'll go yeah? H smiled…**

**Jen rolled her eyes….Yeah ok..she giggled..**

**The two had 2 more shots this time of some very strange Red liquid…**

**Ewwwwwwwwwww they were gross…Hayley said shaking the taste away.**

**Not that nasty that you had two though..Jen joked..**

**Had to be sure didn't I ? Hayley winked…Right home time./..**

**Jen linked Hayley's arm and off they went heading back to the flat..**

**Tilly was in her room. She had been worried about Jen all evening. She didn't understand why Jen hadn't let her know she was ok…..**

**Just then Liam knocked the door…Tills come out here and see this**

**Tilly made her way into the kitchen. See what? **

**This …Liam smiled..**

**As Tilly made her way to the window …she could hear singing…**

**Walking or rather swaying up the street were to very loud drunk people….**

**Is that…?**

**Yep "Liam interrupted…that is ..**

**You mean we've been worried and the whole time they have been out drinking..**

**Liam laughed,..Yeah it looks like it…Could of at least let us know…**

**Tilly nodded….**

**Dunno bout you Tills but I think I'll give H a hard time…Make her feel bad. Liam said..**

**Yeah….I think I'll join you on that one..Tilly pouted…**

**Shhhhhhh…**

**No…You shhhhhhh**

**Its not me…..shhhhhh**

**Tilly and Liam sat waiting as Hayley and Jen tried to get the door open…**

**Jen…this door is broken…Hayley swayed…The keys not working..**

**Ohhhh let me try…..Jen tried to open then door…Yeah its defiantly broken..**

**The two were very drunk it was taking forever for them to unlock the door…Tilly or Liam could have easily just opened it but instead they chose to wait and see just how long it would take them..**

**Let me try…Shhhhhhhh Hayley whispered..**

**You Shhhhhhh Jen argued. Open the door I need the toilet..**

**I am…Hayley moaned..Oh wait…The doors not broken….These are the wrong Keys**

**Hayley and Jen burst in to a fit of laughter…**

**Finally they enter the flat and are met with some stern looking faces…**

**There they arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre…Hayley shouted playfully "..Liam baby…you missed me? she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck…**

**Jen looked at Tilly she could see she wasn't happy…**

**Where have you two been? Liam moaned….**

**We accidentally went for drink….It was a leaving party…wasn't it Jenny…**

**Jen didn't respond…..She kept her eyes on Tilly…My phone died….**

**Tilly just glared at her…..Yep…..she said as she folded her arms and walked straight past Jen into the bedroom…**

**Oooopppsssss ..Jen said trying not to laugh….**

**Wouldn't laugh if I were you…Hayley joked ..she aint happy …**

**I got that…Jen said….I better get a jumper on…its gonna be pretty cold in there….She joked…causing Hayley to laugh…Oh god….Looks like you have to go and make it up to her…cause your in her bad books…Ha haaaaaa…**

**Dunno why your laughing …Liam butted in…As he pulled Hayley's arms off his neck and walked of into the bedroom…**

**Hayley was a little stunned…Jen leant into her slightly…And it looks like your in the naughty book as haaa…Night. She smirked as she headed into the bedroom..**

**In the room Tilly as just getting ready for bed…Jen couldn't help smile at the pjs she was wearing…The shorts hung in all the right places…The bottom of Tillys bum cheeks were showing which turnt Jen on….**

**So im kinda getting the feeling your mad with me? Jen whispered **

**Nope…Why would I be,…Tilly snapped..**

**Jen sighed…Tilly im sorry….My Battery died and well I wasn't planning on being to long…Wasn't actually planning on going out at all really…**

**Right,…And you couldn't use Hayley's phone….or a pay phone…? Tilly moaned**

**I know…. Look I know im in the wrong… jen stated**

**Liam cooked a lovely meal for us all…it was meant to be something nice for us before they go…but instead you go out without a second thought for us…not even a text "Tilly sulked…**

**Jen felt awful ..babe pleassse….I am really sorry…I would never usually leave you to worry like that. I just got drunk …I should of called there is no excuse…**

**Just forget it …Tilly said as she climbed into bed….**

**Jen stood not knowing if they were ok or not…Did Tillys "forget it " mean forget about it or forget it she isn't in the mood to talk to you…..**

**Jen looked down at the floor fiddling with her hands…Can I come to bed?**

**Do what you want..Tilly snapped back…..**

**Jen took that as a she isn't in the mood to talk to her…..**

**Liam was giving Hayley a hard time over in their room…**

**Chill out Liam…Hayley moaned…So we are a little drunk…**

**Its not about being drunk…You planned an evening in …even offered to cook and you don't show up…I cook and me and Poor Tills are left waiting…Wondering where u are seen as though not one of u bothered to let us know u were out getting pissed….**

**Tut,,,you and Tilly had a nice evening didn't you…Hayley said trying not to laugh…**

**Its not funny Hayley you had us worrying where the flipping hell you were….Liam snapped…**

**Uh are we having our first fight Gilmore? **

**Yeah looks like it…Liam replied…**

**Ohhh exciting..Hayley laughed…Soooo shell we make up then? She added seductively **

**No…Im going to bed…You can sleep out the front for all I care…Liam moaned…**

**Fine…..Hayley smirked…I will…and with that she went and slumped herself on the sofa…..**

**Jen freshened up and got dressed for bed….Tilly?**

**What" Tilly replied coldly…**

**Babe C'mon…"Jen sighed. .I said im sorry… please**

**Im going go sleep…was Tillys reply…**

**Finnnnne.! .ignore me then…Jen sulked heading into the living room…**

**As she shut the door Tilly smiled ".that will teach her." .she laughed to herself….**

**Uh what are you doing out here? Hayley asked popping her head up from the sofa…**

**Jen slumped down next to Hayley….Tillys giving me the cold shoulder….**

**Same" Hayley laughed….oh well….**

**Oh well? ?Jen frowned I feel really bad…she was really worried…we should of let them know**

**Granted we shoulda called…..Hayley agreed….But….she continued looking behind to make sure Tilly or Liam hadn't came in…..**

"**I had a right laugh….She Giggled…**

**Jen shook her head….Me too…She laughed..Shhhhhhhh they might hear us..**

**Fuck it Jen…Im gonna miss you …and if being on the naughty step for the night is the consequence then so be it….Hayley muttered whilst rummaging through her bag..**

**Jen smiled..Im gonna miss you too…..Uh what you looking for?**

**These…hayley grinned holding up a bag….**

**Sweet ? Jen frowned…**

**Yup..sugar fix babe. You sharing ? Hayley asked offering Jen the bag,..**

**Jen shrugged "yeah why not…**

**They sit quietly eating the sweets,.,…So you going to bed ? Jen asks**

**Hayley shook her head,.,.nah im staying here….2 can play his game…she joked….You?**

**As much as Jen wanted to go and cuddle up with Tilly she knew this was her last night with her best friend…She could always eat humble pie tomorrow…**

**Nah….Ill stay here as well….She winked..**

**That's my girl…Hayley smiled pulling the blanket over them both…We'll show them who's boss…..**


	162. Chapter 162

Jen and Hayley sit silently on the sofa …their head fully of fuzz from the amount of alcohol they have consumed…

After a few minutes Jen breaks the silence…

So your first tiff with Liam huh?

Yep….Hayley smiled…But…Its his lose…I wont be backing down …he will soon stop stropping…

Smmmmh…Jen moaned under her breath..

Just then Tilly emerged from the bedroom..

Hey Tilly Willy…Hayley grinned…you ok babe?

Tilly nodded..Yup….Im just getting some water…

Jen hated that Tilly hadn't acknowledged her…Ti…..

Hayley stopped her by grabbing her hand…Tilly noticed this and tried her hardest not to laugh…The two of them drunk was quite amusing…

What? She asked coldly..

Uh any chance of getting me a glass of water while your up…Hayley said

Hayley I think I should talk to her…Jen whispered..

No Jen…we have to stand firm…Hayley whispered back…If we suck up to them then it means we were in the wrong and we weren't…We the bosses…..Remember that…

Tilly had a smile of her face….Although the two friends were whispering they weren't doing a very good job of it…

Here….Tilly said passing Hayley her water. Not even looking at Jen she headed back to the bedroom…

Jen sighed heavily…She's not happy with me at all….I blame you, you know?

Oh well…Hayley laughed…

Not oh well….Jen frowned…They are right it was wrong of us not to let them know where we were…

Uh Gilmorrrre incase you have forgotten ..they in there…Hayley explains pointing to the bedroom doors….They are people we sleep with…Not our Parents…

We can do what we like…we have to show them…Hayley babbled on bout the rules and boundaries on relationships. All the while Jen felt bad…

As Jen snuggled under the blanket Hayley was still drunkly trying to convince herself it was Liam and Tilly in the wrong….

Ok shut up now….Jen moaned. Your boring. Go to sleep…

Finnnnne….Hayley sulked…Tired now anyways..

Jen laughed…As she lay there she smiles to herself although Tilly was mad with her she couldn't help but be glad she had spent this time with Hayley…it was just like old times…They hadn't laughed like that in a long time…Although she wasn't looking forward to the hangover she was sure she would endure come the morning…

Thinking back to the old days where their lives revolved around studying hard and parting harder…As Jen is about to drifts off she is startled by the sound of Hayley snoring…

Hayley?

H?

Hayleeeeeyyy..Jen called out as she shook her friend…Hayley just muttered something and rolled over..

This made Jen smile…as she sits listening she bites her lip …her mind debating the consequences of what she is about to do…

With a smile she places the blanket over Hayley to make sure she stays warm….Leaning over Hayley placing a kiss on her head she whispers with a giggle…."Sorry Friend of mine I have faltered…

She slowly tiptoed into her room…quietly closing the door,….Tilly had fell asleep leaving the small lamp on…the dim light shining heavenly on her face…Her beauty made Jens heart skip a beat….

Jen slipped into bed beside Tilly slowly placing her arm around her. Hoping she wasn't about to be rejected…

Tilly? Are you awake? Jen whispered..

Tilly stirred…I am now….

Ohhh sorry…Jen grimaced…I know your mad with me…But I cant sleep out there…I cant sleep without you…

Hearing this made Tilly smile….She turnt around to face jen….Well I am mad with you still…..But. She smiled. I actually cant sleep without you either…

Jen sighed heavily. Thank god for that….Come here…She added as she pulled Tilly in closer. Kissing her on the head…"You know I love you right?

Tilly nodded..Yeah I know….You know I love you right?

Jen smiled…if you love me then do you think maybe you could stop being mad at me?

Tilly giggled…I will let you into a little secret….Me and Liam aren't actually mad ….she whispered….we were just messing with the both of you…..

Uhhhh Jen gasped….Are you serious? Tilly I have been out there feeling awful about things and all along you were teasing me..

Uh huh…Tilly laughed as she stroked Jen s back….well that will teach you….

Jen rolled her eyes …ok sooo maybe we deserved it…..Hayley will not be amused ….she laughed…

Tilly shrugged…that's Liam's problem….You are mine…She joked kissing Jen gently…..And I have a feeling I've got away with it….

Oh really? Jen frowned…How can you be so sure?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm because….Tilly swooned kissing Jen again….I am the boss….another kiss…..And you cant stay mad at me…Another kiss…because if you do then you will miss out …big time…As Tilly said the last sentence she gently stroked Jen over her underwear causing Jen to gasp…

Ohhh that's cheating…Jen sighed….

Yup! ..but im pretty sure you wont mind…Am I wrong? Tilly smiled slowly stroking Jens intimate area…

Jen giggled ….I think I could let it slide just this time….

I thought that might be the case…Tilly laughed as she kissed Jen passionately…

Jen felt a wave of excitement wash over as she rolled herself on top of Tilly…..Kissing her deeper….

You may have got away with it this time …but…Miss Evans …I …will always be the Boss…..Jen said seductively as she kissed Tilly all over her neck…her hands running down the side of her body…Tilly lifted her leg around Jens waist to give her better access…Jen smiled as she moved her kiss down to Tillys chest…..

Teasing her nipple in her mouth….this causing Tilly to gasp…her back arched slightly enjoying the touch of Jen….

As Jen works her magic on Tillys body Tilly feels herself becoming hot…Her mind fuzzy as the pleasure Jen is inflicting on her takes over…

Jen hadn't even touched Tillys intimate area yet but fire in her belly was about to erupt….

Jen kiss me…Kiss me…she mutters

Jen does as Tilly asks and presses her lips hard on to Tillys…Her tongue entering her mouth …the kiss is fast and passionate….Tilly wraps both her legs around Jen squeezing her tightly….

As they kiss Tillys breathing becomes erratic….Jen im close…she whispers in Jens ear…

Jen moves her hands down Tills body slowly… never breaking their kiss…..as she reaches Tillys underwear she feels Tillys warm and wet state…Jen…jen…Tilly whispers in delight…..

Jen can feel Tilly becoming heavy and wastes no time in helping Tilly release all her built up tension…

Jen uses her tongue to deepen their kiss even more causing Tilly to moan into her mouth…

As Jen continues to tease Tilly…..running her fingers through her wetness…Tilly digs her nails slightly into Jen back…Jen knew this was a sign that Tilly was struggling …being the ever so caring Girlfriend…Jen plunged her fingers into Tilly…..Tilly let out a loud moan of ecstasy as Jen slide her fingers in and out… Each time going a little deeper….Tilly released …tightening up around Jen s finger she let out a cry of Jens name as she orgasm…..

As Tilly becomes lost in the moment Jen giggles…And that….Miss Evan is why….I am the boss….Ha….Jen mocked as she kisses Tilly on the head..

Tilly was unable to argue she just waved her hand in the air…

Jen liked to see Tilly in this pleasurable state…it made her feel happy …its wasn't just sex to the two of them…it was the feeling of becoming one…..the closeness…the belonging…When Jen was intimate with Tilly she felt like she was "Home"

Once Tilly had come back to earth the two led in each others arms…no words said just the sound of each others breathing filled the room…..

Tilly kisses Jens arm which was wrapped protectively around her….I love you….

Jen opens her eyes and smiles…she kissed the back of Tillys head….And I love you…..

Both fall asleep with smiles on their faces…Tomorrow they will say goodbye to two special people who will be heading off on their own adventures …

Jen knew it would be hard to watch them leave she will feel sad that they will no longer be around...but the idea of her and Tilly living alone together…

well that was exciting….


	163. Chapter 163

Hayley and Liam were up early and ready for the long day ahead…They were sat at the table eating breakfast…

So when Jenny comes in don't let on we have made up ok? Hayley says….

Hayley had woken in the night to see Jen wasn't there….feeling slightly cold she too faltered and climbed into Bed to cuddle up with Liam….

Why ? Liam asked..

Because….I wanna wind her up one last time…Hayley grinned…Shhh they coming…

As Jen and Tilly came into the kitchen holding hands..Hayley gave Jen a stern look…

Morning. Liam smiled..

Morning …Tilly grinned taking some toast of Liam's plate…

Jen smiled looking at Hayley…What? So im weak…shoot me….

Hayley shook her head and sipped her tea….Cant believe you gave in Gilmore…so disappointed…

Jen frowned….Don't be mad with me…not today of all days…I couldn't help it.. , you were snoring. And I was cold….

And what you had done is showed these two that they can rule our lives…tell us where ,what, why and when….Hayley explained….I mean Tills here now knows she pulls the strings…

Oh shut up…Liam blasted…Jen don't listen to her…she got into bed with me this morning as well…..

Liam…shhh…..Hayley moaned..

Ohhhh I seeeeeee…Jen laughs…..giving me a hard time because im weak yet youuuuu…..

Yeah well I wasn't gonna sleep out here on my own was I ..Hayley intupted….I still blame you Jennifer….

Tilly laughed. I think your all full of shit…She joked…

Causing the others to laugh….Piss off " Hayley joked throwing a piece of toast at her….

Sooooo what time do we need to leave..Jen asks….

"We? Liam frowned….

Yeah "we" How else are you getting to the airport….? Jen asked…

Uh I've kinda asked Mum to take us…Liam explained..

What? Jen gasped…Why?

Because you have work my lovely…Hayley told her….

Yeah…Plus we don't want you blubbering all over the airport…causing a scene do we? Liam smiled…

In reality Liam had asked Sandy to drive them because Hayley wasn't ready for an emotional good bye with Jen….she knew it was always gonna be hard to say Arrivederci to her best friend….

Plus there as a small part of her that didn't want to leave Jen behind….

Oh great so I don't even get to see you off…Jen sulked…

Nope…Hayley winked as she cleared the table….I need you to be at the Gallery today….Anyways I'll just call you later…

Jen felt saddened that her friend didn't seem to bothered to be saying goodbye….Maybe she wasn't going to miss Jen like she would her….

Ok fine…Jen said in a sulk….as she got up off her chair…guess I'll be getting ready for work then…

As Jen left the room Tills eyes followed her…Tilly knew today would be tough for her…

She looked back to Hayley…

What? Hayley frowned..

Nothing..Tilly shrugged…Im just wondering what could be so important for Jen to have to be at work instead of taking you guys to the airport…that's all..

Hayley looked at Liam then back to Tilly…

I cant do it Tills….I cant say goodbye to her…not at the airport…..I think I'd have a break down…

Tilly smiled….I can understand that…I think maybe you need to tell her that though….She looked pretty upset just then…

She'll be ok…I'll call her once I get there…I'll explain then…Hayley said…

Tilly didn't share Hayley's confidence she finished her coffee and went to check on Jen….

Jen was applying her make up….Hey you ok? Tilly asked…

Jen nodded..yeah why wouldn't I be?

Tilly bounced on to the bed….Well today's a tough day isn't it….

Im fine Tilly…Jen said cutting her off…..they're not bothered so nor am I…

Tilly could see Jen was fighting her emotions and knew that she obviously didn't want to talk about it….

Ok so…I was thinking. As its just gonna be us from now one….How about I cook us a lovely romantic meal? Tilly asked as she wrapped her arms around Jens neck…

Let me show you just how fun its gonna be without any room mates…..She added…

Jen looked into her lovers eyes. She could tell she was trying to cheer her up…..Jen nodded..Yeah I'd love that…

..

Tilly kissed her tenderly….Good….any preference on the main coarse?

Mmmmm I not fussed..Jen said pulling Tilly into her arms….As long as your for dessert….she joked..

Tilly laughed….well you can have me for dessert ,.,and I'll have a little slice of you….She joked as she Kissed Jen again…

Jen looked at the time…Oh ..I guess I better get to work….she sulked..

Ok I'll walk you out…Tilly winked…

Don't you need to get ready for Uni? Jen frowned..

Nah not in till this afternoon…Tilly explained and she took Jens hand and walked out of the bedroom…

You off to work now? Hayley asked casually..

Jen nodded..

Ok cool…right come here Gilmore…show me some love…Hayley smiled as she hugged Jen …kissing her on the cheek she smiled…Right you behave yourself…don't burn my business into the ground and look after the Red head ok….

Jen swallowed hard….and nodded..Im sure I can manage that…

Hayley smiled and Kissed Jen on the lips….I love ya kid…

Jen smiled…love you too….

Hayley felt a lump form in her throat…..Ok so get out of here…go on….I'll call you once we get there ok…?

Yeah sure…Jen said quietly…

Come here sis…Liam said wrapping his arms around his sister…squeezing her tightly..Ahhh im gonna miss you…..

I'll miss you too " Jen replied stroking her brothers back….Look after her for me….she whispered into his ear..

Liam stroked his sisters head…You know I will…

The whole time the goodbyes were going on Tilly tried to hold her tears. She knew this quickie goodbye was killing Jen…..And Hayley for that matter.,..

Jen was emotional she needed to be on her own…Ok well enough of this I have to go to work…She said …you two have a good flight and call me when you land ok…she added as she headed to the door…Not being able to bring herself to look at either of them…As she opened the door she was met by her Mum…

Oh hello darling. Sandy smiled..

Hi Mum…Jen said as she pasted her…

Where you of to in a hurry? Sandy frowned..

Work…ill be late. So I cant stop…Jen shouted out as she ran down the stairs

Sandy was a little surprised at Jens attitude. She ok? She asked..

Yeah she's fine Mum .Liam smiled…

Tilly noticed Hayley had become very quiet…H? You ok….

Hayley didn't look at Tilly …Yeah…im ….I just…..She couldn't et her words out…I…Ummm .. heading towards her Bedroom….I'll be right back..

Tilly felt for Hayley she could see she was really upset about saying goodbye to Jen…

Shell I? Liam asked..

Uhhh I'd leave her be for now..Tilly advised…Coffee Sandy?

Yeah I'd love one. Thanks Tilly…

Tilly made Coffee while Liam pasted the floor..

Do you think H is ok? I mean she's been in there a while….He panicked..

Liam…relax. .Tilly told him…that is the last time her and Jen are gonna see each other for a while…Its upsetting. For both of them….Jen feels like H doesn't care….And H feels bad for the way she left things…Tilly explained..

Yeah I know…..Liam smiled…its tough on both of them…

Yup…so leave her till she's ready./..Give this to your Mum. She said passing him a mug of Coffee…I need to get ready for Uni….

A little while later Hayley had composed herself…they were all packed and ready to leave for their new lives…

Knock. Knock…

Come in.." Tilly called..

You got a min Tilly? Hayley smiled..

Tilly was a little surprised it was the first time Hayley had ever actually called her Tilly…

Yeah ..you ok? Tilly asked

Hayley smiled as she sat next to Tilly on the bed….Were gonna be leaving in a minute….but I just wanted a moment with you…..I just want you to know how fond I've grown of you Tils…..Hayley smiled…you've brought Jen some much happiness these last few months….and I thank you for that…

You don't need to thank me"Tilly laughed..

I do…..Hayley replied…..You're a great girl and I know how great you are together but….well look after her for me yeah? She needs it even if she doesn't think so…

Hayley shook her head and looked at the floor…shit Tills you have no idea how much im gonna miss her….I feel like my right arms been cut off….

Tilly smiled and put her arm around Hayley….I bet Jens feeling the same right now…

Hayley hugged Tilly tightly….Im gonna miss you too…I have really loved having you two Bitches around….

Tilly smiled…Well its defiantly gonna be quiet with out you here…..

Hayley nodded in agreement…You guys will come visit wont you?

Free holidays? Try keeping us away…Tilly joked…

Liam popped his head around the door….Hey sorry to break up the party but we need to go….

Ok. .Hayley said I'll be right out…

Right its show time…..You be good kid….And don't let Jen step out of line….call me if you need me …

Tilly took her hand…We'll be fine. She smiled. You go and have the time of your lives….

The two women hugged for a few moments….Both with tears in their eyes…

Tilly saw them to the car and hugged Liam….Tell Jen I love her wont you….Liam asked..

Of coarse…Tilly winked…Right go on you two or im never gonna get rid of you…

Sandy laughed…Yes Tillys right…we don't wanna hit traffic…

Remember what I said Tills….If you need me just call….Hayley repeated…Explain to Jen for me wont you? I feel bad….

She'll be ok…..Tilly reassured her….now go…..

As they drove off Tilly stood waving…be safe ..she whispered….

As Sandy drove through London towards the airport…Liam noticed Hayley hadn't said a word since they left home…Taking her hand he smiled…You ok babe?

Hayley nodded….I will be…

As they made their way out of Town Hayley suddenly sat up right….Wait….She shouted out…I cant go…

What do you mean. Liam frowned…

I have to say good bye to Jen….Sandy turn around….I need to go to the Gallery..

Hayley if we turn around now we might miss check in. Liam explained..

I don't care Liam…I need to see her…please Sandy ….just turn around….Hayley begged

Sandy done as Hayley asked and drove to the Gallery…Hayley jumped out of the car….As she ran into the Gallery..Jen had her back to her showing a lady some very expensive Art work…Not giving her the chance to turn around Hayley grabbed her from behind Cuddling into her….

God im gonna miss you…She said…

Hayley…Jen gasped ..what are you doing here…? You should be on your way by now…

I know but I couldn't leave without saying Goodbye properly…This morning I wasn't ready…

Awwwwe….Im gonna Miss you too…Jen smiled tears rolling down her cheeks…The two friends hugged each other tightly…

You know I'll always have your back don't ya? Hayley whispered…It doesn't matter where in the world I am…I can be back here in a few hours if you ever need me….

Jen wiped her tears away…I know….same goes for me….

Her and Hayley laughed at the emotional state of each other…

Oh fucking hell. Look at us…Hayley joked…We're a right pair aint we…..?

Jen stroked Hayley's hair…I don't care….I love you and im gonna miss you….Your one of the most important people in my life….

Hayley nodded in agreement….Your always be my favourite Gilmore…She whispered…

Jen laughed…I better be….

They hugged again….Be happy Jen…look after Tilly…Keep loving each other…Promise me?

I promise..Jen smiled….Now go before you Miss your flight..

Hayley laughed..Yeah I better…Liam's having a heart attack….

Jen waved Her best friend off…she felt much better about them leaving now that they had said goodbye properly…

She was excited for her Brother and best friend to head off to start their new life together…but even more excited that her and Tilly were about to start a new chapter in their lives….

Things were slowly slipping into place….If someone would have told Jen a year ago that her life was going to be this good and that her and Tilly would be living together and so much in love….she would never have believed them


	164. Chapter 164

Tilly had decided not to go into Uni today…she headed out to buy supplies for tonight…She knew Jen would be feeling a little sad and wanted to take her mind off of the days events…

She decided to prepare a beautiful meal with expensive wine…candles ,flowers, soft music and dimmed lights…She slaved away in the kitchen…Making everything from scratch…

She wanted Jen to see just how much effort she put in to show her how special she was….

Checking the time she paniked..Jen would be home in 10 minutes. This gave her enough time to light the candles and quickly change…

Tilly slipped into a beautiful little black dress…It had always been one of Jens favourites…Tonight had to be special because Tilly had something to ask Jen…

As she hears Jens car pull up she scanned the room to make sure everything was perfect…

Mmmmm something's missing. She said to herself….

Ticking off a list in her head….Oh music….She said quickly switching it on. Then running to the door waiting for Jen to unlock it…

Quickly checking herself in the mirror giving herself the once over…

Jen seemed to take forever….Tilly was getting inpatient but it was short lived. As Jen entered the flat her jaw dropped…

Taaa daaaaaaaaaaaa"Tilly smiled,,,Welcome home

Woooow was all Jen could muster up…Whats all this in aid of? She asked

|"Cant a girl spoil the women she loves? Tilly asked as she helped Jen out of her coat…

Jen grinned" yeah of coarse …but when you said dinner.. I just expected me and you with a plate of something quick on the sofa…This…./well this is just …..wow…..

Well "Wow " is what my beautiful girl needs today…Tilly smiled wrapping her arms around Jen….I just wanted to do something nice for you today…

Jen smiled and cupped Tillys hands….well im over whelmed this is amazing….

Tilly kissed Jens neck….Good …right you have like 10 mins…I've ran you a bath so off you go…I'll open the wine….

Jen just smiled she had no other words to express how she was feeling….Tilly had really gone out of her way to make Jen smile….

Jen entered the bathroom and felt her heart melt….Tilly had laced the whole bathroom in candles….the bath was filled with bubbles….She really had touched Jen with her thoughtfulness…..

Jen slid into the bath and closed her eyes…She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages….

Tilly knocked the door bring Jen a glass of wine…Is Madam happy with the services…She joked. Handing Jen the wine..

Yep…Jen smiled taking a sip…..Madam is very very happy with the service…Tilly this is lovely…You really have out done yourself…..

Ha…..tell me that after dinner…..It could all go down hill from there…She joked Kissing Jen…..right 10 minutes and I want you out…..she winked as she left the room…

Tilly was dishing up the dinner when she felt Jens hand caress her behind….Oi you…She laughed…

Well you shouldn't have such a cute butt…..should you ? Jen joked….Something smells yummy…..

Yup…..I just hope it tastes as good as it smells…Tilly frowned…

The two settle down at the beautifully set table…Tilly laid Jens napkin on her lap and served her wine….

Jen just smiled the whole time…..I could get use to this…..

That's cool with me…Tilly shrugged " just as long as we take it in turns….all this prepping has tired me out….

Not completely I hope…Jen said cheekily…

Well…..we'll have to wait and see…wont we…Tilly joked holding her glass in the air…..To us….

Jen did the same….To us…She repeated…..

Dinner was a hit….All Tillys effort weren't wasted…

That was amazing…Jen said complimenting Tillys culinary skills….

Im glad you liked…..You ready for dessert? Tilly asked while clearing the empty plates

Oh god no…Jen sulked tapping her tummy…I couldn't possibly right now…..Allllllll though…she swooned as she grabbed Tillys arm pulling her on to her lap…I think I have just enough room for….and without finishing her sentence she placed her lips on to Tillys….kissing her gently….

Thank you….Jen said as she looked into Tillys eyes….

For? Tilly wondered…

For all of this….for making today better….for being you…Jen smiled….for tasting sooo god damn good ..Jen added kissing Tilly again…..

Tilly rolled her eyes playfully….C'mon…She said pulling Jen up to sit on the sofa…..

Jen sat down while Tilly led…her head on Jens lap…Jen instantly runs her finger though Tillys red locks….

You know I half expect Hayley to come bouncing out of her room…Jen laughed..

Yeah me too…Tilly agreed….it's a little quiet without her…I actually got use to seeing Liam half naked every morning too….

Gross…..Jen said shaking the image from her head….Although it does seem a little weird them not being here…I kinda like that fact its just us…

Tilly bit her bottom lip and nodded in agreement….Jen…where do u see yourself in say…..5 years..?

Jen frowned….This is random…

I know…but im asking anyways…Tilly smiled…playing with Jens hands….

Hmmmmm ok…..well ….let me think….Jen fell silent for a few minutes…I guess I would hopefully be teaching again…..Hayley and Liam would be back….maybe we'd have our own place…..As long as we're together and happy im not really bothered about the future….

Tilly sat up…..So im defiantly in your future?

Jen frowned raising her eye brows….Of coarse…..Told you before….your well and truly stuck with me….

Smmmmh good…..Tilly grinned…..Just popping to the loo…

Jens phone beeped…

Yo Gilmore…

Me and whats his name have arrived safely…

The apartment is massive….Missing you already..

Really tired so I'll call u tomorrow..

Send my love to Tilly Red

Xxxxxx H

Jen smiled…..They arrived ok….She shouted out to Tilly not realising she had already entered the room..

That's good then…..

Oh Tilly…Jen jumped…I didn't realise you were there…..

Tilly sat back on the sofa…Ok so….there been something I wanted to say to you for a while and I feel that now this is the right time….

Jen was slightly intrigued…oooookk….

Well…..Tilly started take a deep breath….Jen we've been though so much in such a short space of time….But I feel that its what makes this….Us all the more special…I know when we started out it was all new to me and I had never felt love before…..but I knew that as soon as I saw you…..I knew that you were meant for me…..

Tilly is everything ok? Jen asked concerned..

Yeah…Tilly smiled…I just need to say this…Swallowing hard she continued….The other day I was thinking about everything that happened back home….The hiding…the secrets….the sneaking around….the lying….And as much as I hated it…I realise now it was like a test…..

Jen frowned….

Yeah like a test to see how worthy we were of such a beautiful precious gift…Tilly mumbled…Some people ask me why I would want to settled down so young.. When I haven't had any other life experiences….And my answer is this…

Why would I want to play the field…Meet random women …have one night stands ? When I have someone I love deeply …..someone I worship and adore….because right….when you look at our past I actually have experienced it all….it just so happened to have been with the one person…You….

Tilly what are you saying? Jen asked even more confused then before…

Tilly sighed….What im trying to say ….and obviously not very well….is that I love you Jen….I love you more now then I ever have…..I fall in love with you over and over every single day…..

I don't see my life without you in it….and that's why I asked…I wanted to know for sure that we are on the same wave lengh…

Jen….Tilly whispered pulling out a Small white box…..Do you think that maybe….not now…but like at some point …Maybe you would consider…like becoming a little more then my extremely hot Girlfriend….. Do you think maybe you would want to wear this…she added as she opened the box….

Revelling a beautiful white gold band with a plain but extremely stunning diamond set in the middle…..

Jen gasped at its beauty…Oh my….Tilly what are you saying?…

Tilly swallowed the lump in her throat….Im saying…..well im asking you….…..Jennifer Gilmore

…Will you marry me?…


	165. Chapter 165

Jen's jaw dropped to the floor….her eyes were stuck on the sparkly rock sat in the box….

Tilly could see she was in a state of shock….

Jen?

Jen swallowed hard…Tilly…she gasped….I um…..she shook her head…I don't know what to say…

Tilly smiled….well generally people usually answer with a yes or no….

Jen tutted…I don't mean that….I just…..well I wasn't expecting this…im over whelmed…

Listen….Tilly said seriously taking Jens hand in hers …I know I've probably completely freaked you out dropping this on you,,..but why not. I mean we love each other…and…well we both said we couldn't live without each other…

Yes Tilly I know that ..Jen butted in….But Marriage…That's Big…

Yeah …Tilly shrugged…Why shouldn't we? C'mon think about it…Gay people have been fighting for the right to marry for years….Now its legal why shouldn't we show the world how committed we are…You know…breaking boundaries…define convention…..Tilly laughed…Anyways…Im not saying we run out at the weekend and do it….

Jen just sat still taking in what Tilly had said….…Gay and lesbian couples had been fighting for their rights to be treated equally for many years…Jen herself had even attended rally's and protests herself

Tilly got up off the sofa…..Look…I know its a lot to get your head around….You don't need to answer me right now….Not even today if you don't want to….You can Think about it for a while…No pressure…she smiled as she headed into the kitchen to fill her glass up….

Jens eyes followed her…She turnt back to look at the box that Tilly had left on the table…Tilly had gone out of her way to make this evening so special….Jen wondered when Tilly had actually brought the ring…At what point had she decided that she was ready for is this…

As Jen sits biting her nail. She begins to thing of the consequences of her answer…

If she said yes…Would it be for the right reasons…Would it be because Tilly has asked in such a romantic way? Or that she was so completely in love with Tilly and was happy to spend the rest of her life with her? …Or Would it be because she didn't want to offended her Or hurt her feelings..?

If she said No…What would happen to their relationship….? Would Tilly feel rejected? Would she feel like Jen didn't love her? Would it drive a wedge between them? Would it cause Issues..?

Jen began to feel a little claustrophobic ..she could feel her heart beating really fast…After taking a few deep breaths she followed Tilly into the kitchen…She pulled herself up on to the kitchen surface next to where Tilly was standing…

Wine? Tilly asks with a smile…

Jen shakes her head….Look at me….Jen asks holding Tillys chin in her hand forcing her look….

I love you….I love you more then you will ever no….Nothing in this world means more to me….Jen explained..

But your turning me down? Tilly interrupted…

Jens heart sunk into the pit of her stomach hearing the sadness in Tillys voice..….Tilly…she tutted. ".Its not that…Its just…..well….Marriage is a big deal…I didn't think you were even thinking about that..

I mean your 18...And before you say anything.. I don't mean that in a patronising way…

Jen its fine…Tilly smiled ..Seriously…here. She said handing Jen a glass of wine…

No Tilly….Just listen for a minute..Jen begged….When I say your 18 ..I mean ..well you've already committed yourself into a serious relationship…Do you really want to put more pressure on yourself?…

You have to become an amazing Doctor yet. .Jen smiled…

Jen.. firstly…if I didn't want it…I wouldn't have asked…Secondly…I don't see it as pressure and thirdly…I will become an amazing doctor….But…your not ready and that's ok…Tilly said smiling…Don't feel bad…

Jen was confused…Tillys attitude had completely shocked her….She seems relaxed and ok with the fact Jen might turn her down…Almost as if she wasn't bothered…

Ok so…If I say no? Jen frowned..

Are you going too? Tilly asked…

Jen didn't answer she just stared into Tillys eyes..

….I don't want you to say no…I'd prefer it if you said "Just not now…Tilly told her…..Anyways…I half expect you to turn me down anyways….I mean through out the whole of our relationship I've always been slightly ahead of you haven't I….Tilly said bluntly…Im going for a bath….She added hurrying out of the room…

Jens was taken back by Tillys revelations…what did she mean? Was she saying that she had been more into Jen then she had her? Or that Tilly was more invested in their relationship then she was….

Jen felt sad…did Tilly really feel that?

Was she asking her because she worried Jen wasn't looking to their future…Picking up the box Jen opened it and smiled..

It really was a beautiful ring….it was simple and elegant….Tilly had put a lot of heart into choosing it…

What 's holding me back ? Jen thought…She knew she loved Tilly more then life itself….so what was she so afraid of?….Jen closed her eyes and sighed heavily…..

Every time Jen looked at the ring she smiled…This had to be a good sign she thought….When she really thought about it…it was Tillys age and inexperience that worried her…..She worried that she would look back at her life and wish she had done more…..Lived more….What if she regretted it?

Jen shook her head….C'mon Jen …she whispered…make a decision ….make a decision

As Tilly lay in the bath she is feel a little silly….Slightly embarrassed and a little upset….She was hoping for the night to go her way…..she knew Jen would freak out but she genuinely thought Jen just might have said yes…

With a big sigh she told herself that it wasn't because Jen didn't love it…or want her…it was because she is an emotional wreck at times and is slightly freaked out by things she cant control…..

Knock…..

Can I come in….Jen whispered through the door….

Sure "Tilly called back…..

As Jen entered Tilly noticed she had the box in her hand….She wasn't sure how she would feel when she heard the word No …..so she tried to play it cool…

Have you come to join me….She laughed….

Jen shook her head and sat on the side of the bath….

Ok….So you freaked me out…I wasn't expecting anything like this…she explained opening the box…

This is beautiful Tilly….why the hell you think I deserve it I don't know….

I know your playing this down….and acting like its all ok….Jen frowned….Which you are crap at by the way…She joked ..which caused Tilly to flick water at her….

Tilly sometimes worry that all this is to much for you….Jen sighed…I just don't want you to look back and think …wow Jen wasn't enough for me…

Jen…Tilly gasped…I would never think that …I love you more then anything…..

I know…Jen interrupted…But you are young and you haven't even been half way around the block…Let alone round it a few times..

Stop…Tilly said …Please don't keep going on about how I might look back…So what im 18.…so what I haven't had much life experience…..Jen….Tilly shook her head…I don't care…..I do want to see some of the world., .I do what to gain some life experience…..And I will…Im just gonna drag you along with me…She laughed…

All I know is…Love is what makes the world go round…Love is what keeps you alive….And I have love…I have love in you…..So…If your worried that " I ….I might wish I had more….Well then you are crazy…

When did you get so grown up? Jen smiled stroking Tillys wet hair….

Jen…if your not ready?…Or you just don't want the marriage thing…Don't be afraid to say it…Yes ill be disappointed…but ill get over it…..As Long as we are together ….Tilly shrugged…

Jen smiled…Tillys maturity still shocked her even after all this time…..

You are my everything….And you are the bravest person I know..Jen explained…and when your brave you make me feel brave…..So….if you are sure….Then…Yes….

Tilly looked at Jen with wide eyes….What? You serious?

Jen laughed at Tillys expression….Yes…Yes im serious…..If you'll have me then I'd love to marry you…..

Tilly began to scream with excitement…She had to keep asking Jen if she was sure….Over and over she asked….

Yessssss Tilly…Yes I'll marry you…Jen screamed…

Tilly couldn't control her excitement she was over happy …so happy that she pulled Jen down into the bath fully clothed….

Ohhh Tilly…Jen gasped..as the water drenched her…

Kissing her over and over…Tilly was laughing. I love you I love you I love you….


	166. Chapter 166

As Tilly woke she led watching Jen staring at her hand….admiring the beautiful rock Tilly had placed on her finger last night….

That makes me happy….she whispered…

Jen turnt to her..Oh good morning. She smiled kissing Tilly lightly….What makes you happy?

You wearing my ring…..Tilly smiled..

Uh I think Miss Evans that this is actually my ring…Jen joked….my wife to be gave me it…

Tilly giggled…That sounds so strange…Uh strange in a good way..Tilly reassured Jen….

How would have ever thought it huh?

Not me..Jen replied..Oh got Hayley's gonna have a fit when she finds out….She would never expect this from me…Nor did I actually…Jen frowned..

Well you didn't count on meeting me did you..Tilly grinned as she leant into Kiss Jen….

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen groaned into Tillys mouth…You taste nice….

Tilly smiled and deepened the kiss….letting Jen taste her more….Well…how about we have the day off and just stay here. Like this…all day..Tilly suggested…

Jen kissed Tilly one last time…..Nice thought but nope. .she grinned as she jumped out of bed….Its my first day as the Boss…how can I skive off… ?

Easily…Tilly shrugs….You just climb back in here with me and hide under the blanket all day…She said seductively…

Jen was tempted…The thought of making love to Tilly all day made Jen slightly excited….But she promised Hayley she would be professional….And that's just what she was going to be….

As much as I want to ..I have to go to work….Jen kissed Tilly on the forehead and looked into her eyes…Hold that thought though…She winked….Im going for a shower…..you can make breakfast….

Oh can I know…Tilly asked sarcastically…

Yup…Marriage is all about working together and compromising…..Jen joked..

Uh that doesn't sound like compromise actually….That sounds like Doing as Jen says..Tilly laughed..

Jen shrugged…same thing..ha…..

Tilly led shaking her head…cheeky…she said to herself…

Once Jen was dressed for work she sat down with Tilly for breakfast…So? You going to Uni? She asked…

Nope. .Tilly said shaking her head taking a bite of her toast…Im gonna study from here today…

How come? Jen asked…

Because your being mean by not staying home with me…Tilly sulked….

Jen rolled her eyes sipping her Coffee….I didn't mean that silly….I meant why aren't you going into Uni?

Tilly wrinkled up her nose….Its study week ..so it doesn't really matter where I study…Its raining outside so I might as well stay here…

Jen nodded in agreement…Ok well you enjoy study day. .Jen said Kissing Tilly on the head…Im going to work….

Tilly looked out of the window and sulked at the amount of rain that was pouring down.,…Where's the sun? she moaned to herself….

Jen made it to work ..Argh that's terrible out there ..she said to one of her Colleagues shaking off her umbrella…On a good note means we should be quiet today…she grinned…

Jens theory was short lived …the Art goers were coming through the door at a fast pace..Jen hadn't been off her feet all morning…Hayley was constantly on the phone checking everything was ok…

Jen hadn't told Hayley about the engagement. She wanted her and Tilly to tell them together..

As Jen finally had a minute to herself she found herself wondering what Tilly was doing…

Hey Mrs Gilmore..

How's the studying going?

Xx J

Tillys engrossed in her studies when she phone beeps….

She cant help but smile when she seems Jens name on her screen….her smile widens when she reads what Jen had wrote…

Hello Mrs Evans..

Studying is crap…You should of stayed home…;0)

I Miss you…

Xx T

Jen blushed at the thought of what she would be doing had she actually gave Tilly her way and stayed home. Her dirty thought was interrupted by a familiar voice…

Jen? The women smiled…

Ella? Oh hiii..Jen smiled..

It was Ella, Jens Ex girlfriend….Jen and her had dated for 2 years ..they wanted different things ..towards the end they argued non stop…Jens heart wasn't in it anymore so she decided to call time on their relationship….

Ella agreed that it was best to end things and they promised to remain friends..

Twice in a matter of weeks….Ella smiled. I didn't know you worked here….I thought you were a teacher now?

Jen felt a little uncomfortable with Ella's questions. She wasn't exactly going to tell her about Tilly and Hollyoaks..

I am….im just in-between teaching jobs so im helping Hayley out here…she's in Italy…Jen explained..

Oh wow…lucky her…..so how ya been? Ella asked…

Yeah..Jen smiled….Im great…she added with a grin…

That's good to know. Ella responded…And how is ..ummmmmm she said clicking her fingers trying to remember….

Tilly? Jen reminded her..

Yes…Tilly…Ella smiled…She's great….We've um…just recently ..Jen stopped talking and waved her hand in front of Ella…

Ohhh wow…..Ella as shocked." .Jen Gilmore? Settling down? Well things really have changed. Ella laughed..

Jen laughed too…I know..im a little shocked myself…

Well Jen im happy for you…I really am…Ella said genuinely…

Tilly decides she needs a break checking the time she thought maybe she could drag Jen away for lunch. Quickly topping up her make up she heads to the Art Gallery to take Jen for lunch…

Just as she's about to cross the road she spots Jen laughing and Joking with a tall attractive women…

It wasn't until Tilly entered the Gallery she recognized that it was Ella..

Oh..She gasps…

Tilly ..Jen smiles…what are you doing here?…I thought you were studying..?

Yeah….I was…I um…Tilly felt awkward around Jens Ex….Even more so that her and Jen had been giggling together and Ella had been slightly touchy feely…

I was just passing…Tilly blurted out…Knowing that was totally unbelievable…

Jen could see Tilly was uncomfortable and wanted her to know she didn't need to be….

Tilly you remember Ella right? Jen asked

Yeah…Tilly said forcing a smile…Hi…

Hi…Ella winked ..so Jen was just showing me her beautiful ring….Congratulations….

Tillys jaw almost hit the floor…..She didn't expect Jen to have been so open about their recent news. But hearing she was showing off her ring instantly put Tilly at ease…

Oh thank you…Tilly smiled looking over at Jen….

Sooooo are you here to whisk me off to lunch? Jen asked.,…

Uhhh yeah..sure if you want..Tilly replied…

Right well Jen is was great seeing you again…you to Tilly and again congrats….I wish you both all the luck in the world…Ella said hugging Jen….

As Ella left Jen smiled…She knew she had made Tillys day by mentioning they were engaged ….

So lunch? Jen grinned…Im starving

Tilly nodded linking Jens arm..Yeah me too..your buying…She laughed..

Jen rolled her eyes….Just passing huh? She mocked..

Tilly couldn't argue….it was a silly thing to say…..Yeah yeah ok…

Jen and Tilly enjoy a pub lunch and a glass of wine…

So you been busy? Tilly asked..

Jen nodded. Rushed off my feet…I didn't realise just how many people still like to by art work….Now I know how H is so minted…Jen laughed…

Speaking of H….Have you told her our news? Tilly asked

No. not yet ..I thought maybe we could skype them later and tell them together…Jen grinned…

Ok…Tilly smiled. .she still had to pinch herself that Jen actually said yes…

What do you think they will say? Tilly asks….

I don't know….I think Hayley will be over the moon…..Jen answers….Liam ..well I think he's gonna ask if we are sure….is it to soon….Blah blah blah….

Well all that matters is that its what we want and we're happy..Tilly smiles as she kisses Jen…

Exactly….Jen winked…You finished…She asked referring to Tillys drink….I need to get back to work…

The two headed off Jen to work and Tilly home to carry on studying…

Jens afternoon was completely different to her morning…They hadn't had no visitors in the last hour so Jen decided to head into the office to work through the invoices from the days sales…The sun broke through the clouds and shone in through the window….Its ray bounced off the diamond that was b beautiful set on Jens finger…..As Jen watches the reflection flicker across the wall she smiles…

As she admires Tillys efforts ….it dawns on here she has this amazing token of love and poor Tilly has nothing…As she sits and thinks about it she feels guilty….She didn't have a lot of savings so she couldn't afford to buy Tilly a brand new ring…She needed something that would so Tilly how much she loved her and just how serious she is about their relationship….

Jen grabs her coat and bag and leaves for the day….Before heading home she made a quick stop at her Mums house…

Mummm you home"? she called out as she lets herself in….

Sandy emerged from the kitchen….Oh hello love! This is a nice surprise…..Tilly not with you,?

No she isn't" Jen answered…but she is the reason im here….She smiled You gonna put the kettle on?

Sandy made them both a hot drink and sat at the table…

Ok so I wanted to come and see you to tell you some news…Jen began…Last night Tilly asked me to Marry her…

Really? Sandy gasped…Wow that's a bug move….

Jen nodded …I know….and its mad and crazy and probably way to early but…She grinned…I've said yes anyways…

Sandy looked at Jens ring….Well its certainly beautiful love….

What you thinking? Jen asked with a frown…

Sandy smiled…Im thinking how lovely it is that you have finally found someone….And Tilly is a lovely girl….Your Dad would have liked her….

Jen felt a little sad….Her Mum was right…Her Dad would have really liked Tilly…..He always wanted Jen to have the best and that's exactly what Tilly was…

So anyways…I wanted to ask you something ..Jen said softly….Tilly got me this and I feel bad that she doesn't have one…I cant afford to buy her one that would do her justice right now. So….

Jen if you need money love,,,you only have to say….Sandy butted in…

No…no that's not it Mum…Jen shot back…Jen was independent and she took pride in that….Liam on the other hand was happy to take of his Mum….he didn't mind the hand outs…

Mum I don't want your Money ..I want your permission….Jen said…

Sandy wasn't sure what Jen meant so sat quietly and let her speak…

You remember when Nan died…She left me that ring…You know the one granddad first ever gave her….Well I was wondering how you would feel if I gave it to Tilly?

I know how important it was to Nan and I don't want you to think I don't care about that…

Sandy's heart melted…..Jen has never asked her Mum to anything in a long time…The fact she had asked Sandy brought tears to her eyes….The ring was a family illume that had been in Jens family for years…Jen was her oldest Granddaughter so her Grandmother wanted her to have it….

Jen…if you want to give it to Tilly then you have my blessing…I know Tilly will treasure it….Sandy told her daughter….And if you are willing to part with it then you must really love her….

Sandy handed Jen the box…As Jen opened it she was taken back. The ring although old was absolutely amazing. She had 3 stones set in its gold band….She hoped Tilly would fall in love3 with it just as much as she did when she first clapped eyes on it…

Jen hugged her Mum and headed home…She couldn't wait to give Tilly this gift and explain its importance….

How was she going to top Tillys proposal she didn't know…All she knew was she wanted to give Tilly something to look at everyday that reminded her of Jens love…..


	167. Chapter 167

Jen rushed home excited about the Ring…she couldn't wait to show Tilly..As she got in the door she called out..

Tilly?

Tilly you here?

There was no answer….Jen looked around the flat…Checking the time she stood with a frown…It was gone 8pm…where was Tilly…

Jen tried to call but Tillys phone was off….It wasn't like Tilly. .Jen was a little worried…

Once Jen tried a few more times she decided to give up and head for a shower…..There on the door of the shower was a post it note…

Tilly left it there because it was the first thing Jen usually does when she gets home..

Hey sexy lady ;0)

Maddie and George have shown up to surprise me..(Yay)

Hitting a few bars…

don't wait Up

Xxx T

Jen frowned….with a sigh…Great…she muttered…All her excitement was wasted and now she had to wait to give Tilly her Ring….Jen sulked around the flat for a bit before calling it a night…

Tilly ,Maddie and George hit a few bars and George begged Tilly to take them to a Gay bar…

Ok…Ok…Fineeee..Tilly surrendered I'll take you to this cool place..Jen took me to once..

As the 3 of them Hit the bar. George was in his element…Dancing and flirting with the party goers…

I love this place Tills…He smiled as she sunk a shot…

Maddie and Tilly laughed…

Just like old times Huh Tills? Maddie smiled….

Tilly nodded…Yep..Its been to long Miss Morrison…I've missed you. She sadly pouted…

Awe Missed you too babe..Maddie smiled as she hugged her friend…

C'mon lets go and join in with George..Maddie winked..

As the 3 of them drunk and danced the night away…Tilly noticed a familiar face…It was Ella…..Jen's Ex…she was sat with a few other women…

Tilly really didn't want her to see her so she tried to move to the other side of the bar…

You ok Tills? Maddie asked noticing Tilly becoming uncomfortable…

Yeah…yeah I fine…Tilly smiled. I need the loo…

Tilly decided she would let Jen know where she was…Shit " she moaned to herself as she realised her phone had died…

Tilly was about to leave the toilets to get Maddie to let her use her phone when she bumped into Ella…

Tilly right? Ella smiled..

Tilly nodded..Yeah…that's me..

Thought so! ..Ella nodded…So no Jen tonight….?

Uh..No…Tilly swallowed…Im here with some friends…

Ohhhh …Not like Jen to pass up on a night out…Ella stated..

Yeah…well like I said…Im here with friends…Excuse me…Tilly asked as she tried to exit the toilets. Just as she opened the door…Ella's words grounded her..

She wont stay with you ya know….

Tilly slowly turned to face the women who was topping up her make up…

What? Tilly snapped…

Ella Laughed…Jen…..she wont stay with you…She's incapable…Marriage? Ha…Ella shook her head…

You don't know her…not who she is now. .Tilly stropped…and you defiantly don't know us…

Makes no odds….Ella shrugged…Jen wont change…no matter how much she wants to…That women is incapable of loving anyone….No matter how much she tries…

Tilly became angry…Look…I get it. You're the Ex.. It didn't work out…doesn't mean it's the same for us…Jen and I have been together nearly 2 years now…we had to go though hell to be together…So don't tell me she is incapable of love…

Well I hope your right. .Ella. Frowns…But that women runs more hot and cold then a bathroom sink. If you want my advise….Keep the receipt for that ring…Im guess you'll be needing it…

I don't need your advise…Nor Did I ask for it…Now if you don't mind….Tilly snapped holding her arm out gesturing she wanted to Leave the toilets..

Oh Tills there you are" ..Maddie said as she came barging in…

Yeah…Tilly said not looking away from Ella….Lets go…

Save ya self the heart ache…Ella called out..

Is everything ok? Maddie asked confused as to what this stranger was says…

Tilly walked out of the toilet followed by Maddie…Tills.?

Tills, ? Maddie shouted out after her…Grabbing her arm…Whats up?…Who was that and…What the hell was she going on about..

Tilly stood at the bar and ordered a round of shots…Drinking hers quickly she winced at the taste…

Taking a deep breath she sighed…That…..was Jens Ex.. And she was warning me off Jen…

Ha…Maddie laughed "Good one..

Tilly looked at her sternly..

Ohhh your serious? Maddie frowned…Why?

Tilly shrugged…I don't know…

What a bitch…Maddie smiled…Do you wanna get out of here?

Tillys smiled at her friend who knew her so well….Can we..

Maddie winked at her "Ill get Georgie..

The 3 of them left the Bar and headed back to Tillys..

Babe. You sure Jen isn't gonna mind us crashing? Maddie worried…I mean shouldn't you have asked..

Uh excuses me? Tilly laughed…Jen is my Girlfriend not my Mother…

And yet almost old enough…Maddie joked. Causing Tilly to nudge her playfully..

Watch it….She warned..

Jen will be cool….She added…

Once back at the flat the 3 friends cuddle up on the sofa….Im so glad we came ..George smiles as he leans into Tilly…

And Im glad you did too Georgie..Tilly grinned..

As they chat about the past one by one then nod of into a drunken sleep…

Jen wakes up to an empty bed. It was 4am….She got out of bed for a drink of water and sighed of relief when she spotted Tilly on the sofa cuddled in-between her friends….

As she crept to the sink George woke..

Hi Miss…He whispered. I Hope its ok we crashed here?…

.Of coarse it is George…Jen whispered…Did I wake you?

George rubbed his eyes..No..no you didn't…

Jen said good night and headed back to bed..

Miss…George called out….Im really Happy for you and Tilly….

Jen smiled Thanks George….Oh and George. I think its ok for you to call me Jen now..

George realised what he had done and felt slightly embarrassed…Oh…um ..yes…Because calling you Miss is a little weird now…He laughed..

Jen winked at him and headed back to bed….

Jen had slept in…she couldn't believe it was 11.30...she doesn't remember a time when she had actually slept so late…Maybe it was the worrying of Tillys whereabouts that had done it..

As she heads into the living area she is met with Tilly sat drinking a Coffee…

Morning..Jen smiles ..Hung over.? She asks as she ruffles Tillys hair..

Nope…Tilly replies..

Where is everyone? Jen asked noticing Maddie and George were gone…

They left…their train was at 10.30..Tilly informed Jen.,..

Oh….So? Jen asked filling her mug with Coffee…

SOOO….Tilly repeated…

Did you have a good night? Jen frowned realizing Tilly wasn't exactly her usual cheery self…

Yeah we did…Had a great time Infact….Tilly paused. That was until your Ex decided to have a little word in my ear…

What| Ella? Jen gasped…

Yup….Tilly quipped as she finished her Coffee ,,

What do you mean a little word? Jen asked with a worried look on her face…

Tilly still sat with her back to Jen Explained…

Well her advise was to get out while I can….Save myself some heart ache…

Jen sat next to Tilly…she couldn't believe what she was hearing.. she always assumed Ella was ok with their break up and in some ways felt the same…

Told me you re incapable of loving anyone…Tilly continued…And that the best thing I could do was to keep the receipt for your engagement ring..

Jen tried to study Tillys face for emotion…What and you what? Your worried? You believe her? Jen asked…

Tilly didn't answer right away she fiddled with her cup…She said you run hot and cold….She said you wont stay with me..

Jen looked deeply at Tilly before standing up….You believe her….She swallowed…Tut…Your never gonna forgive me for our past are you?. .Your always gonna wonder when the next time I hurt you is….

Tilly frowned. What? No its not that!

Yes….Yes it is Tilly….Why did you ask me to Marry you?

Because I love you..Tilly replied..

No….Why did you ask me to Marry you if deep down …deep in your heart you don't trust me not to hurt you…Jen said tears forming in her eyes…

I do trust you…Tilly said not looking up from her cup..

Jen licked her bottom lip and closed her eyes…She could carry on this argument get angry at Tilly for doubting her …But she wanted them days to be over…she was tired of fighting the past…If her and Tilly got into an argument now it could ruin everything they have been working hard to build…

Come here…Jen said holding out her hand..

What? Tilly frowned..

Come with me. .Jen asked shaking her hand for Tilly to give her hers….

Tilly took Jens had and followed her into the bedroom…

Sit..! Jen demanded pointing to the bed…Jen rummaged inside her bag for a few moments then kneeling down in front of Tilly..

Look at me please..Jen whispered…I know I've been a pain in the back side…I know…

Jen please..Tilly muttered feeling bad about the way things were going…

Let me finish…Jen pleaded. Taking a deep breath….I know im a pain…I know I messed you around and hurt your feelings…I know I caused you pain…

But I feel that I've done everything I can to make it up to you….

I've hurt you too..Tilly added..

Jen nodded..Yeah you have…But I don't care anymore…I don't want to keep referring back to the past…I hate it…I hate the fact that we can never move forward because something always crops up that sends us a few steps back…

Tilly..I don't care what a jealous Ex has to say. , .I don't care if people don't like seeing us happy…I don't care that it didn't work out with them…But I do care that you might have believed her for even a split second…

Tilly had tears rolling down her cheek…she shouldn't have listened to Ella….Jen wasn't the same Jen..she had grown into herself and wasn't afraid to open up any more…

Tilly..I love you…More then I ever thought I could love….And I want us to be together forever…I want to grow old with you..

I'll be honest when you asked me to marry you I did freak out…But with in minutes that fear left me and I wasn't afraid…

I wanted to say yes….

I want to Marry you and that's why I want you to have this….Jen smiled as she opened the box containing her grandmothers ring…

Tilly gasped. Wow…Jen..that's breath taking…

It belonged to My Nan…It was the first Wedding ring My grandfather brought her…

First? Tilly asked Confused..

Jen laughed,.Yeah see he was in the Army and every time he went away There was always a chance he wouldn't come home….And every time he did he would buy her another wedding ring..

Awwwwe that's so cute..Tilly grinned looking completely mesmerised by this Ring…My Nan left me it in her Will….

Oh god…Jen I cant take it then. Its meant for you..

Jen grinned…And shook her head. No…Your meant for me….Tilly this is the most precious thing I own…I love it so much I keep it at my Mums in fear I'll lose it…

I want you to have it…I want you to have something that shows you how much I love you…

Tilly wiped her eyes…I love it…

Jen placed the ring on Tillys finger it fit perfectly….And I love you…Please never doubt that….Jen kissed Tillys hand then her lips….And I cant wait to become your wife…..


	168. Chapter 168

Hey all…..sorry for the lack of updates recently…I've been struggling with some writer block where this stories concerned….. But here is the next chapter…Ps…look out for my new Jelly fanfic ..The Climb…xxx

A few weeks later Tilly was sat in a lesson half a sleep….as much as she wanted to become a Doctor she really did hate Science….

Am I keeping you up Miss Evans…Her lecturer asked…

Uh no…Sorry…..Tilly apologised…Straitening herself up….Making her friends laugh at her…

Tilly really wasn't in the mood for Uni today…Her and Jen had a late few night recently…And all she wanted to do was crawl in bed for the next year…she was so glad half term was coming up…

Just then her phone beeped….Before she even pulled the phone out of her pocket she had a smile. She knew it would be Jen…

Hey Beautiful….

I'll be home before you today…

So I'll cook…Oh and I have a surprise for you. .xx J

Tilly frowned…

A surprise?

What is it? Xx T

(Rolling my eyes) lol

If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise would it Evans

Xx J

( Waving hands in the air) Yay excited…

Ok fine….Cant wait…love you xx T

Jen laughed at Tilly mocking her…

Love you xx J

Jen finishes off at work and heads to the local Market…before heading home to make Tilly her favourite dinner….

When Tilly arrives home she's greeted by Jen is an over sized Uni jumper set off with a pair of shorts and some socks….her hair thrown up on a scruffy pony tail …

Hey Wife…Jen laughs holding out a glass of Wine…

Tilly smiles as she jumps up on the kitchen side. Taking the Wine…

What no Candles? No soft music? Tilly sulks..

Jen frowns at her….Im cooking for you aren't I? What more do you want?

Uh excuse me…When I cook for you I go all out …Make the place all romantic. Dress up….I come home and what do I get?

My Girlfriend dressed in her scruffs ..some really bad music on the TV and a glass of red wine…Which by the way im not a fan of…Tilly says pouring it down the sink….

Firstly…..Jen smiles as she leans in to kiss Tilly softly….I am you fiancé not you Girlfriend…Secondly I have white wine in the fridge. And thirdly…

Thirdly I don't care…Tilly laughs Pulling Jen in for a deeper kiss….Mmmmmmmmmmmm she moans in Jens mouth…

Anyways..I like this look on you….Tilly winks…

Jen rolls her eyes…Ok so Dinners gonna be like 30 mins..so you have time to go shower and do all that kinda stuff….

Or…Tilly says seductively as she slips off the kitchen unit wrapping her Arms around Jens waist…

I could just…..She stops and her lips take hold of Jens….I've Missed you today. She smiles underneath their kiss….

Awwwwe your so soft..Jen jokes Kissing Tilly a little deeper…

Jen? …Tilly whispers and she Kisses her neck..Im…actually …not….that…hungry…Tilly says each word in-between kisses….

Jen knew what Tilly was after…Tough…Jen laughs pulling away…

Oh C'mon...I said I Missed you and everything. .Tilly moaned trying to pull Jen towards the bedroom…

No Tilly…Jen laughed…You are going for a shower and then we're gonna eat….

Yes we are…After I show you how much I Miss you when im at Uni….Tilly jokes..

Jen pulls Tilly back towards her…Ok look. .you have a choice…I can turn dinner off and let you take me in there….

Yes deal…C'mon..Tilly interrupted….

Or…..Jen added….We can have dinner and I will tell you my surprise..?

Tilly stopped Pulling Jen…Mmmmm What is it?

Jen laughed…I'll let you after dinner…

Tilly weighed up her options for a few moments…Ok…fine have it your way…But…if the surprise isn't good then….Well your in trouble….

Jen turnt to face the cooker whist waving her hand over her head ….it is good…Now go….

Tilly rushes her shower…Quickly getting dress and towel drying her hair…Ok im done…Now ..Whats the surprise?…

Jen wrinkled up her nose at Tilly…God you are so impatient…Sit…..she said as she finished laying the table…

Tilly sat at the table sulking…Well….I want you…in there. .Pointing to the bedroom…

Jen laughed and sat on Tillys lap….Ok..listen…we will eat….then I will tell you my surprise and then and only then….can you take me to bed….Deal? She asked holding her hand out for Tilly to shake…

Tilly ran her finger up Jens thigh following it with her eyes…Mmmmm let me think…she smiles as she runs her fingers as close to Jens intimate area as she could before her shorts got in the way….Deal….

Jen Kisses Tilly quickly ruffling her hair…Good….Now I've made your favourite ..and I got some good wine….Jen explained as she pulls the wine out the fridge…

See not that bad at this domestic stuff am I…She asked..

Tilly shrugged…Im better….

Jen laughed..Yeah that's because you have a nicer Girlfriend then I do….

Oi …Tilly snapped with a giggle slapping Jens behind….And its fiancé….remember…

As the two sit down to eat Tilly is in a playful mood…

Tilly…Jen says sternly…

Tilly laughs…

Tilly…..stop…Jen warns..

What..Tilly moans..Im not doing anything…

Tilllllllllllly…Jen laughs…stop it…

Tilly was running her foot up and down Jens leg…and the more Jen told her to stop the Higher she went…

Stop messing around and eat…Jen tells her off…

I told you im not that hungry….Tilly shrugs….I just want …

Yes…I know what you want…Jen interrupts…But no….Anyways I want to tell you my surprise…

Ok…Tilly says turning her body into Jen….

Well…I've worked it out…Jen explains…And this weekend is exactly 2 years since we fist met ….you know at that Art event…

Tilly nodded ….I knew that…she winked…But ok..

Jen rolled her eyes….Anyways..so…..as its like an anniversary kind of thing. I have decided to take you away…

Tilly gasps in excitement…Oh where..?

Jen grins…..Where the magic happened…

Tilly frowns for a moment thinking then a grin spreads across her face….Crosby beach?

Jen giggles…Uh Huh….

Ooooo Love it " Tilly claps…Kissing her lover with excitement…When?

Well I thought maybe we could leave after work and Uni Friday…I'll drive up…

Tilly nodded in agreement ..And are we staying in a hotel?

Uhh…em…well….Jen laughs….the thing is…I wanted to do something romantic….but the truth is ..im pretty broke sooooooooooooooooooo…I've spoke to your Mum…We're staying there…

Tilly burst out laughing …Oh god…Jen…My Parents house? Really?

Jen laughed along..Yeah…its perfect…Its free…Your Mum will cook for us and we wont have to spend a penny…

Tilly shook her head…You are all kinds of wrong…But I love you…she smiled as she Kissed Jen….It sounds perfect…

Good surprise yeah? Jen smiles…

Tilly nodded…It is…However…as you are making me go home for the weekend I think its only fair you take me in there…She winks nodding towards the bedroom…And get me even more excited..

Jen rolled her eyes again….If I must…

Tilly grabbed Jens hand and dragged her towards the bedroom ….


	169. Chapter 169

Jen was waiting patiently for Tilly to finish Uni…as she sat in the car Lana del Rey's Lucky ones came on the radio….

She smiled as she turnt it up….This song was one of her and Tillys favourite. .It was only of the very few songs they actually both liked.. Their taste in music was very different…

Reminiscing…Tilly said making Jen jump….Uh..Tilly god…

World of your own? Tilly joked…

Yeah …it was peaceful till you showed up…..Jen laughed..

Tilly rolled her eyes. Get over it Gilmore… She smiled as she climbed in the car…

Seat belt? Jen moaned…

Kiss? Tilly replied…

Jen grinned as she leant into Tilly…As Tilly leant into meet Jens lips. .Jen pulled the seat belt from behind Tilly…..Seatbelt?

Tilly bit her lip….Your cruel….

I know…Jen winked as she started the car….

Lets take you home. She smiled….

30mins in and Tilly was still sulking…

What is the matter? Jen asked…

You know Whats up with me? Tilly sulked folding her arms

Tilly…Jen laughed…Do you really think you can continue to do this when you don't get your way?

Well its worked for me so far…Tilly pouted as they pulled up at some traffic lights…

C'mon please Kiss me….the lights are Red…..annnnnnnnnnnnnnd I've really missed you…

Jen sighed rolling her eyes….Finne….she moaned as she leaned over to place her lips on Tillys…

Mmmmm! Tilly moaned entering Jens mouth with her tongue…

They both melted into each other ..the kiss warm and passionate…

Beep Beeeppppp….!

The lights had gone Green and Jen hadn't noticed,. The man behind was beeping his horn..

Beep Beep…

Alrighttttt.! .Jen laughed as she pulled away from Tilly…..Geez.

As the man drove past he gave Jen the middle finger which caused Them both to laugh….

See? Jen said….You get me into trouble….

Ha…Tilly laughed…..He's just jealous….She winked..

As the Arrived At Tillys parents the house was empty….Carol Tillys Mum had left a note…

Welcome home Girls..

Called into work…Dads playing Golf..

See you later

Love Mum..x

Aww " Jen smiled…as she wrapped her arms around Tilly waist….So? What shell we do?

Wellllll..Tilly grinned as she turnt to face Jen….Its been a long drive so maybe we should…..she bit her lip ..before she continued..

Noooo way" Jen said shaking her head…..We don't know how long your Dads gonna be….And there's no way we're going upstairs for him to walking in on us…

Tilly rolled her eyes…Your getting boring Jennifer….she joked..

Oh really? Jen asked raising her eye brows….I said there's no way he's gonna come upstairs and walk in on us…She swooned as she walked Tilly backwards into the kitchen,. Leaning her against the table…

Noooow if we are in here….She continued as she kissed Tillys neck….Then we will hear the door go…Wont we …? She stated as she ran her hand up Tillys dress…Sucking her neck…

Oh Miss Gilmore…Tilly gasped. You are very naughty….

Smmmmh I blame it on being around you for so long…Jen giggles as she slowly glides her hand over Tillys slightly damp patch…

Tilly pulled herself onto the kitchen table so she could allow Jen to move closer. She wraps her legs around Jens waist as she kisses her deeper….

Jen reciprocates and enters Tilly's mouth…placing her hand on Tillys Neck so she can kiss her deeper…As she gently teases Tilly with her fingers Tilly runs her hands up Jens top caressing her breasts….

Their Kiss heating up by the second…Causing Tilly to get excited ..as she massages Jens breast teasing her nipples she attempts to remove Jens top…

Jen breaks the Kiss…..What are you doing?

What ? Tilly laughs…

Tilly you cant undress me..Jen giggles…What if your Mum or Dad comes back?

Lets go upstairs then…Tilly pouts…

Jen pulls away…Noooooo…Do you not realise how embarrassing that would be for me?

Tilly rolled her eyes and slipped on the table walking over to Jen….Fiddling with her hair she looks straight into her eyes…

I think by now my parents are pretty sure that we have sex Jen….She smiles…

Jen blushes slightly…That maybe but…..

But you're a wimp…Tilly adds…

Jen frowns…..Not a wimp…Just ….

Jusssssssssssst…Tilly asks..

As Jen tries to explain her reasons the front door slams..

Ha" saved by the bell….She winks…

Oh hi Girls….Pete smiles as she drags his golf clubs through to the kitchen…Been here long?

Hi Dad..Tilly smiles as she kisses him on the cheek….No we've only just got her…She explains…

Long drive Jen? He says…

Yup…Jen smiles…Worth it though…

Pete winks at the former teacher….So who's making me a cuppa?

Tilly rolls her eyes…Nothing changes….

Jen switched the kettle on …as Pete sat on the sofa turning on the horse racing…

Seeeeee! She whispered. Good job we never….You know….

Tilly kissed Jens cheek….There's always later…Mines a tea…she winked as she headed into the front room to see her Dad…

Jen liked The fact everything was so easy going at Pete and Carols…They had welcomed her into the family…It was like she was now part of the furniture…

There's a few biscuits in the cupboard as well Jen….Pete calls out…

Jen smiled….Yep she was defiantly part of the family…

Later that evening Jen and Tilly treat Pete and Carol to Dinner at the Dog…As they sit enjoying their evening In walks Sinead and George….

Oi oi…..You never said you were coming home Tills…..Sinead bellowed across the pub….

Oh hey…No..Um I didn't actually know…It was a surprise….Tilly explained…

Cool….well as ya here. You can come out tonight….The McQueen girls have reopened the club….Sinead smiles helping herself to the left over's on Tillys plate…

Oh I don't know Sinead….Tilly shrugs…Its been a long day…

George could sense Tilly didn't really want to be intupted by Sinead…

Yeah C'mon Sinead…lets leave these to their meal….

No ..Sinead said…C'mon Tillys don't be boring…Few drinks a dance and a good laugh…Jen can come…

Oh thanks..Jen laughed…

So? Sinead asked with a big smile….

Tilly looked over at Jen…..she could see Jen wasn't overly excited….Umm….We're here for the weekend so maybe tomorrow…Im tired Sinead…

Oh my god….Tills Whats happened to ya…I means seriously? Sinead moaned…

As much as Tilly loved her friends every time she caught up with them she realised how much she was out growing them…Maybe it was because she had moved away from home and had to stand on her own to feet…where her friends still had their Mums running around after them….

Another time Sinead…..Shell we get going? She asked as she looked over at her parents…

I'll Call you…She smiled at Sinead and George…

As they walked home..Jen linked Tillys arm…You could of gone you know? I wouldn't have minded…

Tilly shook her head…I didn't want to…Im quite happy to go home for an early night. She whispered so her Parents didn't hear…

Uh Tilly…Jen gasped…Stop it….

Tilly laughed….Cant help it…Its what you do to me…..

Jen blushed and shook her head…Your be the death of me….

After saying their good night Jen and Tilly climbed into bed….Doesn't this feel a little weird.? Jen asked…..

What ? What feels weird? Tilly frowned as she pulled Jen in for A hug…

Well….to be in here….Like your room…your bed..together..with your Mum and Dad next door?

Tilly laughed…Jen….we're not kids….My parents know how this all works..Tilly laughed…Anyways its not like im going to ravish you and let the head board bang on their wall or night is it"?

Jen didn't laugh along…

Whats up? Tilly frowned…

I don't know….Jen sulked.. I just feel like…Well I was your teacher…And your parents…well….And I'm older…

Jen was rambling she wasn't making sense. .But Tilly thought maybe she got what Jen meant…

Jen….Tilly said stroking her face….We can cuddle up and go to sleep if she want….If your not comfortable…..

Jen smiled she was happy Tilly understood her….Can we?

Tilly kissed her gently….Its my favourite thing to do….She wined as she leant into Jen….

As they Lie in each others arms Tilly asks…So Crosby Beach tomorrow?

Yep…Cant wait ..I've missed it….Jen replied…

Yeah me too…Tills said kissing Jens arm that drapes over her…


	170. Chapter 170

Tilly wakes up with the feel of Jen's lips on hers…As Jen laces her with small Kisses Tilly cant help by smile…

Mmmmmmmmmmm..She moans…

Hey….wake up…Jen whispers…

As Tilly slowly opens her eyes she winces…Jen its still night….

No it isn't its 4.30...In the morning. C'mon get up….

Tilly buries her head into the pillow and moans…4.30 Is the middle of the night…

Jen laughs…..it's the best time of the day…..C'mon get ready. I want us to get to the beach before the sun comes up…

Tilly wasn't feeling Jens enthusiasm ..Do we have to?

Yes…Jen smiled kissing Tilly again….Remember we agreed that we would go back when the tide was in….I want to see the statues submerge…C'mon it will be amazing..

Tilly loved the fact Jen was so passionate about her Art. .as much as she wanted to stay in her warm bed…She dragged herself into the bathroom to quickly shower and got dressed…

Ok im ready…She said forcing a smile….

It will be worth it…I promise…Jen said Kissing Tilly quickly…

As the set of Tilly rested her head on the car door…..I cant believe im up this early. She sulked…

Jen placed her hand on Tillys leg….I Will make it worth your while…she winked..

Hardly ..Tilly laughed. Your to scare to even have sex in my house…

Jen nudged Tilly playfully…Shut up….Its called being respectful….

Its called being a wimp…Tilly teased…

As Jen pulled into the car park it was just getting light…There were a few other cars parked there…

See we're not the only early risers..Jen said pointing over….

You mean we're not the only idiots that come out at this time of ..Night….Tilly replied…

Oh god…Jen said rolling her eyes…Where's your sense of adventure..?

At home in bed waiting for you to get a little less respectful…Tilly said laughing to herself…

Jen opened the car door….And inhaled….Wow….that's fresh…she smiled as she took in the sea air…

Living in London makes me really appreciate places like this…The open space…The fresh air…the beautiful sites…

The tide was in covering all the sand as Jen and Tilly stood looking out Tilly couldn't help but smile…Jen loved Art…She found the beauty in everything ….She watched as Jen become excited as the statues slowly started to appear above the water….

Tilly knew that Jen missed teaching…She knew that working in the Gallery didn't really fulfil Jen's passion but she never complained…

Not once did Jen ever moan about giving up her job back in Hollyoaks….

Tilly…Look…Jen gasped with excitement …clicking away with her camera…Look Tilly….how amazing is this?….

All the statues were now visible…They looked like god's rising from the sea…Jen was in her element…

Tilly wasn't tired anymore. Seeing Jen so happy was well worth the early morning..

Once the tide was out they walked across the beach…Both enjoying the morning sun beating down on them…

Its gonna be a warm day…Tilly smiled putting her sun glasses on…

Jen nodded…Hey thank you for getting up so early…

Tilly grabbed Jens hand…You don't have to thank me…It was worth it to see you so happy…

Im always happy..Jen replied squeezing Tillys hand…

I know that. But your always happiest when your around This sort of stuff….Tilly explained…Jen…have you thought about maybe apply for some teaching jobs now..?

Jen looked out at the sea…Sometimes…..She swallowed. But you know Hayley needs me to run the Gallery…

No she doesn't..Tilly said shaking her head…As she stopped walking…She would be much happier if you were doing what you were born to do….

Jen closed her eyes…I don't know Tilly…the longer I leave it …the less…..Jen stopped speaking…

The less ..what? Tilly asked

Jen shook her head…I don't know its stupid really…Jen shrugged. .I guess I've just lost a bit of confidence…Like maybe im not as good as I thought I was….

Tilly felt sad…Jen gave up her Career for their relationship.. and now she was doubting herself..

No…Tilly whispered as she took Jen in her arms ..Your not as good as you thought…Your better….Take it from someone who knows….she added as she Kissed her….

Forgetting what was happening between us….and the fact I undressed you with my eyes daily." .Tilly joked." .You were an amazing Teacher,,, Your passion for what you love made you amazing…Don't ever doubt yourself Jen….

Jen ran her fingers through Tillys hair….Since when did you get so good at saying the right things?

Since you know I'm right and you just need reminding…Tilly answered…

Maybe when we get home we can just have a little look…see what's out there..? No pressure..

Jen agreed…Ok…but for now can we find somewhere to eat? Im starving…

The café was quiet…Just Tilly .Jen and an old man occupying the tables….So….Now we can tick this morning of our list to do…Whats next? Tilly smiled sipping her Coffee….

Mmmmmmmmmmmm I don't know….Jen replied…

Well…How about maybe a trip? Tilly asked…

A trip? Jen frowned…

Tilly nodded her head…Yeah maybe Italy? See I know some people that live there…We can scam some free accommodation….

Jen laughed….Oh really….I don't know Tilly….maybe next year.?

Tilly shook her head…No I was thinking soon….

We cant afford it…Jen sulked….

Yeah we can. I have some money Jen…I haven't really used the money my parents gave me…

No …Jen said sternly…Your not wasting your money on Holidays…

What else am I suppose to waste it on then? Tilly frowned…

I don't know…Jen shrugged…Not holidays…

Well wouldn't you like to see Liam and Hayley? Tilly said…

Yeah of coarse…That's what skype for..Jen said firmly…

Tilly rolled her eyes…Fine….

As they ate Tilly was quiet…Jen felt a little bad for shooting Tillys idea down….But she really didn't want Tilly to waste her Money her parents saved for her …University life isn't cheap and Jen didn't like the thought of Tilly having debt like she did….

Tilly. .I know you mean well….But…H is there for a good while yet ..we have plenty of Time to visit..

Tilly nodded. .I just thought it would be nice for you to have something to look forward too…

I do already. .Jen grinned…We're gonna get married one day…I get to spend the rest of my life with you…I look forward to that everyday….

Tilly couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face ..Every time Jen said those kind of things it made Tillys heart skip a beat….

I love the fact your going to be my wife one day. .Tilly grinned…

Me to.. Jen agreed…Married to a Doctor who earns mega bucks…She joked..

Oh…..Tilly laughed "So your marrying me because I'll be worth a few bob?

Jen laughed again…Well….yeah…but so you don't find me out I think I better do it while you're a struggling University student…

Well I only have about 6 yrs left of studying…Tilly explained…so you don't have to long…

Jen raised her eyebrows…Long enough….

Once breakfast was over They headed back to the beach…This time is was busier…families arriving to enjoy the sunshine…

As Jen and Tilly strip down to their swim wear Jen pulls out a blanket for them to sunbath on….

So what book did you bring? Tilly asked as she rubbed sun cream into her arms…

I didn't…Jen answered. .I actually forgot…

What? Miss Organised ..forgets something? Tut tut slacking…

Yeah well it was half 4 In the morning…she joked…

Looks like we have to speak to each other then Tilly grumbled playfully…

Oh no…Jen joked rolling her eyes…77

As they lay side by side sunbathing Jen turns on her side to face Tilly….

Hey…..you know earlier when we spoke about getting Married?

Tilly lifted her sunglasses…Yeah….

I just want you to know that….I would marry you tomorrow….Jen smiled…

Tilly bit her lip…..well that's good to know…Shell I send some invites out? She smiled…

Well…maybe you should play hard to get for say…A year or so….

You serious? Tilly asked…shocked at Jens words…

Jen nodded..Yeah….I mean ideally I would prefer it if we waited till you were older….but. As you keep reminding me of how mature you are daily…If its really what you want …? Well then….Im in…

Tilly studied Jens face for a few moments…

It is what I really want….She said seriously…I don't want anything more….

Jen bite her lip and smiled…Well in that case then….As long as your defiantly ready…..We'll do it next year….

Tilly was overcome with joy…she grabbed Jen pulling her down on her to a deep meaningful Kiss….Kicking her legs and waving her hands she shouted…Aughhh we're getting married….

Jumping up onto her feet she picks up the sand and throws it in the air…

We're getting Married…she shouts….Over and over…causing the other sun worshippers to look over…

Tillllllly..shhh Jen laughs. People are staring….

So what" Tilly says pulling Jen to her feet…Lifting her up swinging her around…

Let them stare…We're getttttinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrried…

Jen laughed as Tilly spun her around. You're an idiot….she smiled as Tilly put her down…

Yeah I am…But im a happy idiot….Tilly said still in excitement mode…

The rest of the day was spent sunbathing. Sharing kisses and Holding hands….This was their place. The place that holds all their happiest time…

The place that held the key to their love…..

As they arrive back at Tillys house ..Jen yawns….Long day?

Yep…And lucky for you my cowardly little Lion…I am actually ready for my bed….

Jen wrinkled up her nose…Well Dorothy there is no place like home. So lets go inside….

Tilly laughed. We're so sad…

Once inside They were greeted by Tillys parents,..

The wonderers return. Pete said over his paper…

Yeah where have you been? Carol wondered…

Jen and I went to the beach…we left really early…Tilly explained as she slumped on to the sofa placing her feet on her Dad…

Jen sat on the arm of the chair looking at Tilly….Was it the right time to Tell the Evans that they only daughter was about to plan her wedding…

Her thought was short lived as Tilly asked her Mum to join them…

So I …well ..we…Want to tell you something…Tilly smiled as she held Jens hand…

You know Jen and I are engaged…Well…..We talked today and have decided that Next year we want to get Married….

Jen held her breath waiting for Tillys parents reaction….

Pete and Carol exchange glances…

Tilly Love…As Much as we love Jen and are happy for you both…Don't you think maybe you're a but young? Carol asked..

No I don't Mum….Jen and I are in love…In fact im totally crazy about her….And I want this more then anything…

Carol took in Tillys words…her daughter had become a headstrong young women. She was growing up before her eyes and there was nothing Carol could do…Her little girl had gone…in her place was this amazingly stubborn strong willed Beautiful women…

Well….Carol sighed…I guess all I can say is…..Congratulations…

Tilly winked at her Mum…The turnt to her Dad who still had his head in his Paper…

Dad? Tilly said slightly fearful of his reaction….

Pete looked over at his Daughter and her lover…..Your be the death of me my girl…he said with a sigh…Just do me a favour ok…..Stop growing up…Just for a little bit…Ya old Dads not ready for it…

Jen and Tilly laughed..Tilly hugged her Dad…I'll always be your little Matilda Dad don't worry….

After a cup of tea and small talk about their day Jen and Tilly head to bed…Tilly didn't try to change Jens mind about the sex ban had in place while at Tillys parents…The sea air had tired them both out…cuddling up holding hands they quickly fall asleep….

Night Jen…..Love you…

Goodnight Tilly…..Love you more…..


	171. Chapter 171

**OK SO I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED….****J I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THE ENDING TO THIS LOVE STORY…I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT IT TO END BUT I THINK AFTER OVER 170 CHAPTERS ITS TIME…LOL….ENJOY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS …AGAIN A MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME XX**

**A YEAR LATER…**

**It had been a year since Jen and Tilly visited Crosby beach….a lot had changed…Tilly had excelled at Uni ..Hitting higher then average in her exams…she had a place studying along side some of the top Doctors in London's Portland Hospital…her Career was already looking brighter then she had hoped….**

**Jen after much persuasion from Tilly had finally got back into Teaching. .she had a job at the local high school….Tilly joked it would be wise that she taught younger kids…what with there past History…**

**Jen was a bit apprehensive about Teaching again it had been so long she feared she had lost the passion…3 months into her new job she has never been happier…It was like she had never been away….The kids in her classes have embraced her…She gets teased about being a lesbian but it is all playful banter….**

**Tilly has been preoccupied the last week or so which is giving Jen cause for concern….Friday Morning Jen is making Coffee and Toast when Tilly rushes in…**

**Jen have you seen my Book…You know the one with all the notes in? She asks pulling apart the sofa…..**

**Jen sips her Coffee…Nope….What time did you get in last night? **

**Tilly went out to study with some friends and Wasn't in when Jen went to bed at 10.30..**

**Still searching for her book…Tilly shrugged ..Dunno…You were well away when I got in though…Snoring away.. she laughed lifting the sofa…..Where's that book? She muttered scratching her head..**

**I do not snore…Jen frowned…Listen…I feel like we've hardly seen each other all week…..Can we have a date night tonight..? **

**Tilly smiled walking towards Jen…Taking her by the waist Kissing her slowly…Awwwwe Do you feel neglected..? She asks seductively..**

**Jen nodded…Yep…You've been out all week. I want some of your time….**

**Tilly giggled. Kissing Jen again biting the piece of toast Jen was holding….Babe I would love to but I have to study tonight….**

**Jen sighed…When then? You've been studying all week…**

**Yes I know…Tilly replied…Becoming a doctor is hard work….How would I explain if I diagnosed something wrong? Oh sorry. I skipped that part of my studies to spend time with my girl? Tilly laughed…**

**Tilly could see Jen was a little upset …Look…I promise I'll make it up to you….**

**When? Jen frowned….**

**Tilly laughed and shook her head…Soon I promise….She winked as she kissed Jen quickly**

**Right I Gotta go….**

**Well…Will you be home when I get back? Jen asked hopeful…**

**Probably not…Argh there it is…Tilly smiled holding her Note book…which was hiding at the back of the sofa….I'll text you later though…Have a good day….Tilly blew Jen a kiss and left the flat…**

**Jen stood leant against the kitchen unit. .Biting her nails…She couldn't help but feel something wasn't right…**

**Tilly had been out till late all week…Jen had been spending her evenings alone.. Their sex life had been non existent lately …Jen found herself going to bed alone a lot of the time…Tilly was either out or up late studying…**

**As she stands sipping her Coffee she can feel tears forming in her eyes ..Tilly wouldn't? No….She wouldn't be…Jen shook herself trying to rid her mind of her thoughts…**

**Jen rinsed her cup and headed to work…**

**Tilly only had 2 lessons today so she decided to head home…she thought about what Jen had said earlier that day and felt like she needed to give Jen some attention. .She headed to the market to grab some essentials…She wanted to show Jen just how important she was to her…**

**Jen had finished work ..it had been a look a day…Her mind was still filled with thoughts.. thoughts she wished she didn't have…**

**It had rained heavy this morning so Jen drove to work as she got in her car to leave school she sighed…The reality of heading home to an empty flat wasn't appealing…It was the weekend. She should be planning romantic meals out…or loving nights in with the women she loved…Instead it was more meal for one and soaps on the TV…In-between a pile of books to mark…**

**Pulling out of the school gates she turns left Towards her Mums place….Jen and Sandy had worked really hard building a relationship over the last year and with Liam out of the way it seemed to have worked..**

**Jen and Sandy spoke on the phone most days ..They even meet up one a week for lunch…Jen wasn't afraid to open up to Sandy any longer ..they had finally come to terms with losing Jens Dad…And it helped them learn to love one another..**

**As she makes her way inside she calls out..**

**Mum….Mum you in? **

**In the Garden love…Sandy calls out….**

**Jen follows her voice and finds Sandy planting some flowers in the garden…Gardening in the rain? Jen frowns as she slumps on the bench next to her mum..**

**Its not raining now sweetheart…And its best to plant these flowers when the soils wet…Sandy explains. As she notices Jens facial expression…Whats up? **

**Jen shrugs with a big sigh…**

**Oh dear…Sandy says as she gets up off the ground. Come on. Let your mum make you a Coffee…She smiles squeezing Jens shoulder as she makes her way inside the house…**

**Jen follows and takes a seat in the kitchen…Got anything stronger.? .she mutters and she places her chin in her hands..**

**Sandy hands Jen a cup….Nope …So come on…? Why the sad face….**

**Jen looks down at the table fiddling with her hands…I don't know Mum…I just feel….**

**Jen shakes her head…Maybe im just being stupid…I don't know..Yeah I probably am….She's just busy …isn't she…Yeah she is..**

**Sandy frown " Love I have no idea what your talking about. It might help if you tell me…**

**What..Oh…Tut….Jen sighs…Its Tilly…Something's not right Mum….**

**Oh? **

**Jen looks at her Mother….Mum…you don't think Tilly would …Well…you know? **

**Sandy frowned tilting her head…**

**Cheat on me…Jen whispered….**

**What? Sandy gasped…No of coarse not…..Darling why would you think that …She asked stroking Jens arm…**

**I don't know Mum…Something's not right…She's never home any more. She comes back when im asleep…leaves basically soon as she's up and ready…We haven't eaten together in ages. And well Our sex life? Well….im beginning to forget what that is…When she is home she's glued to her computer…She's always on her phone….Jen wipes a single fallen tear…**

**Mum….What if she's …**

**Jen….Sandy I interrupted. You cant think like that love…Tilly is mad about you…Anyone can see that..**

**Then why ? Jen asked shaking her head…Why so distance and secretive ..**

**Secretive? Sandy frowns…**

**Jen nods..yeah..if her phone rings she goes into another room. If she's on her laptop and I sit next to her she closes it off or turns so I cant see it…Im telling you Mum….some things up….**

**Tilly is on a roll in the kitchen…She is planning a 3 coarse meal. .expensive wine ..soft music and if Jen plays her cards right some extra dessert….**

**Checking the time she realises Jen finished work ages ago….Wondering where she is she sends her a quick Text…**

**Hey you**

**How was your day? T x**

**Jen replied back instantly…**

**Was ok….Long ! **

**Yours? J x**

**Tilly frowned Jen wasn't usually so short…**

**Mine was ok…**

**Finished early…Want to have dinner? T x**

**As Jen read the message she couldn't help but wonder why Tilly all of a sudden wanted them to have Dinner…**

**As Tilly lays the table waiting for Jens reply she realised something was missing…Oh crap…flowers? She moaned to herself. .Looking outside at the now pouring rain she sighs…Biting her lip debating whether she wants to brave the rain she looks around…Spotting some plain paper that Jen had left lying around…**

**With a little grin she takes a pencil and begins to draw some flowers…..Cutting them out placing them in a vase….That will do" ..she smiles…..Grabbing her phone as it beeps…**

**Im at My Mums place…**

**Didn't know you would be done so early. Jx**

**I didn't think I would be either..**

**So? Dinner? Maybe? T x**

**Maybe Later ..J x**

**Tilly could tell Jen was still a little put out like this morning so she called her..**

**Tilly: Hello you…so I know I've not been the best Girlfriend lately..**

**Jen: Its Ok Tilly…**

**Tilly: No…No it isn't. so how about you get your sexy bum home and I show you how much I love you. She giggled..**

**Jen: I kinda told my mum I would have dinner with her now…**

**Tilly frowned…**

**Tilly; Ooooo Jen c'mon…You said earlier you wanted some time together…**

**Jen: Yeah I did ..how was I to know you were gonna be home ? You cant expect me to cancel on my Mum …**

**Tilly: Tut…well no of coarse not ..I just ..well…I wanted us to spend some time together…**

**Jen: what because you decide your free….She spat before she could think..**

**Tilly: What? **

**Jen: Nothing..**

**Tilly: No…what do you mean because im free? You said earlier you wanted some of my time. .well here I am jen…Offering you some of me…**

**Jen: And I told you…Im with my mum…You know where she lives…**

**Tilly looks around at all her head work…The places as emasculate ..the table was set beautifully. Dinner smelt amazing and Tilly had a surprise for Jen..But from the phone conversation it looked like it was all for nothing..**

**Tilly" Smmmmh ..I was just hoping we could have dinner together…alone….But if you cant manage it..**

**Jen..Woah…what do you mean if I cant manage it..Jen interrupted..**

**You have been out all week. I've barely seen you and now because im busy ..you don't like it..**

**Tilly: I've been studying Jen…**

**Jen: So you tell me…..**

**Tilly couldn't understand why Jen was beings so cold towards her…**

**Tilly: What? **

**Jen: Well…you tell me your studying.? doesn't mean you are does it? …I don't know where you are. Or who your with…**

**Tilly: What are you saying? ..If I tell you im studying ..then im studying…Hold on…Who im with?.What are you getting at?**

**Jen ..I don't know Tilly..You tell me what im getting at….We haven't spent so much as an hour together for god knows how long…I eat alone. I go to bed alone…I wake up some mornings alone…Our sex life is non existent…So what am I getting at?**

**Tilly shook her head. She couldn't believe Jen was saying all this…**

**Tilly: Jen if you have something you want to say….then say it..**

**Jen closed her eyes..**

**Jen: You know what. Just forget it…Im having dinner with my Mum I don't know when I'll be home..**

**Tilly…Ask Me Jen….she shouted…Go on? Ask me….**

**Tilly was upset that Jen would even question her…**

**Jen: Fine…she swallows hard…Are you cheating on me Tilly? **

**As soon as the words left Jens mouth the line went dead…**


	172. Chapter 172

Tilly threw her phone on the table…she was shocked…Shocked that Jen would even think let alone say she was cheating…

Yes Tilly had been busy lately but it was all for a good cause. She had a surprise for Jen and wanted to make it special…

They had been together for so long now that she just assumed Jen was comfortable…They both had busy lives and couldn't spend every waking moment together so why was Jen acting this way…

Tilly debated whether to stay at the flat or leave. She wasn't sure if she could face Jen after what she accused her of….

She grabbed her bag and keys and headed to the door….as she opened it something inside her said "stop…..

If she walked out now it would mean a sleepless night of worry and torment…She knew she had to stay and sort things out….As Angry as she was with Jen she was upset at the fact Jen was feeling this way….

Taking her books out of her bag she headed into the bedroom…..Maybe some studying will take her mind of things until Jen got in…That's if she comes home..Tilly thought….

Jen ..? Darling…don't cry…Sandy begged as she held her emotional daughter…

Im such an idiot mum…Jen sobbed. Why do I always do this? Why do I mess all the good things in my life up…..

Tilly put the phone down on me…..

Why love? What happened…C'mon ..shhh Sandy whispered as she rocked Jen…

Because I….Jen stopped to gain her composer….Wiping her eyes…..Because I asked her if she was cheating on me…

Ohhh Jen…..Sandy moaned. Why did you do that love…..

Because mum…Because I had to…Jen explained….Now she's mad with me…she's probably left the flat…Jen shook her head…Every time we get to a good place …every time we're happy…I mess things up…

Jen listen love….You haven't messed things up…your upset….you feel something's wrong…Ok maybe you shouldn't had accused her ..but….Sandy empathised …you and only be open and honest. Talk to Tilly..shes a great girl…she will understand,….

And what if im right? Jen asked…What if she is…..Oh mum….Jen began to cry…I don't want to be alone…

And you wont my love…..Sandy said trying to heal her daughters pain….Tilly loves you…you'll see….C'mon. stop this now…..

It was gone 9pm when Jen made her way home….As she entered the flat her heart sank….

Tilly hadn't bother cleaning away her hard efforts…The table still lay beautifully. The candles almost burnt out. The wine now in a bucket of water rather then ice….

Jen instantly felt bad…Closing her eyes and sighing heavily. There was no sign of Tilly…Jen assumed she had left….As she opened the bedroom door she was shocked to to see Tilly sat on the bed…

Oh…Jen gasped..

Without taking her eyes off her book….Didn't expect me to be here ..no? Tilly asked..

I…I…um….Jen swallowed…

Yooou? Tilly frowned…you what Jen?. .You was hoping I wasn't here..?

What? …No…Jen gasped of coarse not….Look Tilly..

Save it Jen…..Tilly said rolling her eyes…I cant even do this with you …..She added as she brushed past Jen into the kitchen…

Jen followed…Look I know I shouldn't have said what I did…

No your not Jen.! .Tilly sulked as she helped herself to a glass of wine….You knew what you were saying…What I would like to know is…how does me being busy and wanting to pass my exams…result in my cheating on you? Are you really that insecure?…

Jen sat on the arm of the sofa looking at the floor….

I mean…after everything we've been through…Everything we had to fight for…And still….still to this day you think I would do that? Tilly snapped drinking the wine…

Jen looked over at the table….Was all this for me?

Smmmmh…yeah…shouldn't have bothered…should I ? Tilly moaned….Maybe I should have just gone out ..stayed out all night….Actually what I should of done was hit a club ….met some random women and copped off…At least that way when I get accused for it…it would be for good reason…Tilly said angrily slamming her glass down….

Look maybe im wrong for thinking it. .but you haven't exactly gave me reason not to wonder Tilly….Jen explained….

I cant believe you…Tilly moaned shaking her head…all im trying to do is get this coarse work out the way….so we can have some time together…I went out of my way to make this beautiful meal for you….to surprise you…To make you feel better. And all you do is accuse me of cheating?

Ok Tilly….Jen snapped…..I get it.…..im sorry. I don't know how many times you want me to say it…..I should have spoke to you….I get that….

Tilly shook her head…..no you should never have thought it…She mutters with tears in her eyes as she walks back into the bedroom…

Jen stands with her eyes closed pinching the bridge of her nose….she knew Tilly was hurt by what she had said but at the same time she felt she needed to get it out…Did she really think Tilly would cheat? Probably not…but Jen was feeling insecure and couldn't let it go….As she takes another look at the table she feels guilty.. Spotting the flowers Tilly had made….She really had gone to a lot of effort…"Guilty conscience" flashed through Jens mind….A thought she shook away quickly…As she walked into the bedroom Tilly had her head phones in…

Are we going to talk? Jen asked with her arms folded…

Tilly?..She said rolling her eyes…

Tilly was ignoring Jen…She wasn't about to justify herself or her where about…If Jen was accusing her then Tilly didn't want to here it…

Tilly? Jen repeated…Pulling her head phones off her ears…Please…

There's nothing to talk about Jen…Tilly shrugged…you think im up to no good behind your back and I say im not…Your not gonna believe a word I say..Sooooo…..Tilly replaced her head phones on her ears and turnt the music up…

Jen didn't fight it. She left Tilly on her own…..she didn't feel good about going to bed on an arguments and defiantly didn't want to sleep on the sofa. So she grabbed her keys and left the flat…

Maybe a night away from each other may help them to both calm down….

Tilly heard the door shut and looked out the window watching Jen drive away…..

The evening was a total wash out…All the romantic things Tilly had planned for Jen had gone out the window….

So much for showing the women she loved a night to remember ..instead it was the cold shoulder and an even colder bed….Tilly suddenly felt alone….Realising this is probably how Jen had been feeling this last week….

Maybe Tilly had over reacted…Maybe she should have listen to Jen ….Tilly lay down turning the light off….It was going to be a long and restless


	173. Chapter 173

Tilly woke up at 8.30.…she had finally fell asleep at what seemed like minutes ago…Her night consist of her going over and over her argument with Jen….

The more she thought about it the more she realised she had to back down and except she had gave Jen cause for concern…

Dragging herself out of bed and in to the shower she quickly got dressed and headed out….

A few minutes later she arrived at Jen's Mums ..knocking the door she was greeted by a warm smiling Sandy…

She in? Tilly asked..

Sandy nodded and opened the door widely inviting Tilly in…She's still in bed…How about I make you both a Coffee and you can take it to her…

Tilly frowned and then smiled…She can get her bloody bum out of bed and get her own Coffee…

Sandy nodded…With a wink…

Tilly heading into Jens old room …entering with out knocking…Jen was laying there awake….she eyes connect with Tillys….she watches as Tilly moves around the bed…Taking up the empty space next to Jen….

With out saying a word she hands Jen an envelope ..Jen doesn't open it she just continues to watch Tilly….

So I thought about it….Tilly started….And well…. Im still...very…very … mad that you would even think I'd do such a thing….

Jen was about to interrupt but Tilly raise her finger to her lips….But…..she continued…The more I think about it the more you right….

Jens stomach turnt….Im right? Your cheat…..

What? Tilly butted in with a frowned…Oh no…No…I mean your right about me giving you a reason to worry…..Look Jen….I have been keeping things from you…your right….But I promise you its not another women…..

Its this…She smiled as she tapped the envelope….

Jen opened the envelope and gasped…holding her hand over her mouth…..

Tilly smiled….I have been studying so much so that im done before half term….that's why I haven't been around much…..

Italy? Jen whispered feeling tears appear in her eyes. As she looks at Air tickets

Yup….Tilly nodded biting her lip….The computer business was me looking for flights and the calls? Well that was me arranging for H and Liam to put us up…..

I wanted to surprise you with it last night…..Tilly added. .Hence the whole Dinner thing

Ohhhh….Jen sulked wiping her tears….Tilly I am so so sorry…I didn't….well…I…

Its ok …Tilly grinned….So? Now do you believe im not cheating?

Jen shook her head….I feel so stupid…I just felt….

As long as you believe me…..Tilly begged…

I do…..I do believe you and I feel so bad for accusing you….Im just an idiot….Jen said wiping more tears….

Jen…..all I ever want to do is make you happy….I want us to be happy…..Tilly explained…And I know a good thing when I have it.. she winked…Besides…Im on to a good thing with you….annnnnd keeping you entertained is tiring work…don't think I'd have it in me to satisfy another Women..Tilly laughed nudging Jen…And after last night being on my own in our bed…I can understand how you felt..

Yeah well…You haven't even been "entertaining me" lately…Jen frowned….

Well….Tilly grinned leaning into Jen stopping just before their lips touched. .Unfortunately we are sat in your Mums house otherwise I would make it up to you…right here….right now….

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Jen moaned as she pulled Tilly in for a kiss….I think this house is big enough for her not to hear….Jen grinned Kissing Tilly again…

Uh…Afraid not…Tilly said pulling away….The same rule you imposed on me at my parents stands at yours …Come on get up….Tilly laughed as she got off the bed pulling Jen…

Uh Tilly wait….How…how did you manage this.. ?Jen asked waving the envelope around…

I mean…we cant exactly afford this…she added…

Tilly rolled her eyes….Will you stop….Cant you just appreciate the fact we are getting out of this dump for a week or two?

I am …I do appreciate it…..Im over whelmed Tilly…Its just well….Where did you get the money from…?

Tilly walked over to Jen pulling her in by her waist placing her lips on her…Gently teasing her….If you must know I robbed a bank…Shhh though don't tell anyone…

Jen rolled her eyes and looked unaprovongly at the Red head….

Tilly laughed….Oh god. She said rolling her eyes…Gees lighten up…If you really must know. Its one of the reasons you were home alone a lot….I pulled in a few extra shifts at the Hospital….

I want us to go away and you were only saying a few weeks ago how much you Missed Hayley…..

Jen looked lovingly into Tillys eyes…I really don't deserve you…

Tilly tilted her head from side to side…I know…She winked. Come on. Your Mums making Coffee…

Sandy makes them both some breakfast and gave them both a good telling off about being so silly…She however thought it was very sweet that Tilly had surprised Jen with such a generous gift…

So what are you two going to do for the rest of the day? Sandy asks….

Uh I don't know…Maybe some shopping? Grab a few holiday bits. .Tilly suggested…

Jen leaned into Tilly…Shopping my eye…Im taking you home …You have some Entertaining to do….She whispered..

Tilly almost choked on her Coffee…

You Ok Tilly? Sandy asked concerned…

Uh yeah..Tilly nodded..Yeah it just went down the wrong hole is all…..

Jen laughed behind her cup….Shopping sounds like a great idea…..Lets get going…

Mum thanks for letting me stay….She says as she hugs Sandy tightly…

Your welcome any time darling ..you know that…Sandy said Kissing Jens cheek…

As the pair of them left and headed home…Jen couldn't keep her hands off Tilly..They barely made it through the door before Jen started kissing Tilly hard…grabbing at her clothes…

Jen…Jen….Tilly called trying to speak But Jen didn't let her she forced her tongue into Tillys mouth…pushing her up against the wall grabbing her breasts under her top…

Tilly begun to laugh..Jen….She giggled..Jen the door….

Jen stopped realising the front door was wide open…Oh…She laughed…As she hurried over to shut it. Turning back to Tilly she put on her best Teacher voice…

Miss Evans.? She said raising her eye brows…..In there…Right now. She shouted pointing to the bedroom….

OOOOO Ooooo Miss Gilmore. I do love it when your forceful…Tilly played along as she ran into the bedroom chased by Jen….Jumping on to the bed they both pulled at each others clothes…Jen lifting Tilly's vest top over her head as she Kissed her neck….

Tilly having difficultly with Jens jumper….My God do you have to wear such awkward clothing…She laughed pulling away from the Kiss….

Well It has been a while since I've been ravished….Jen said playfully sulking

Oh well….Tilly said seductively…If you rid yourself of this horrible Jumper. Then I might just make it up to you…

Mmmmm Jen muttered as she pulled her jumper off over her head…

Tilly biting her bottom lip as Jen revealed she wasn't wearing a bra….Mmmmm good girl ..Tilly giggled pulling Jen on to her lap so she legs were wither side of her…Kissing her deeply…entering Jens mouth with her tongue…Hearing Jen moan heats Tilly up ..sliding her hands up Jens bare back. .she squeezes her shoulders Hugging her tightly as she intensifies the Kiss….

Jen slightly out of breath reciprocates as she teases Tilly with her tongue….God I Missed you. She whispered as Tilly kissed her neck…Running her tongue up and down Jens neck down to her collar bone….

Jen rolls off Tilly's lap and on to the bed removing her jeans…Tilly follows her lead taking off her leggings…As she climbs over Jen resting her knee in-between Jens legs…..

Now…I think I have some making up to do…don't you? She smiled raising her eyebrows..

Jen nodded stroking Tillys hair…

Tilly laughed under her breath ..Staring into Jens eyes as she kisses Jen from her collar bone down past her breast on to her stomach and gently teasing her heated area…..

Jen closed her eyes as Tilly brushed her lips across her under wear…Having Tilly so close made Jen feel so good…She knew Tilly was about to do amazing things to her…As Jen feels Tillys lip on her thigh her body starts to tingle…

Tilly wastes no time in showing Jen how much she's missed being intimate with her. She slowly removed Jens underwear revealing Jens most beautiful spot…

Slowly Tilly brings her lips on to Jens folds…This makes Jen shudder and gasp…Tilly smiles as she knows her actions are pleasing Jen..she uses her tongue to heighten Jens excitement…dipping her tongue inside Jen….Jen's body reacting to her touch she starts to thrust her body into Tilly ..moving to Tillys rhythm …Gripping the bed sheets as Tilly enters her with her fingers…

Their love making is slow and passionate…Meaningful and full of Love…Tilly wanted Jen to feel a Million Dollars….

The deeper Tilly enters her the louder Jens moans become…Tilly knows Jen is close so she starts to massage Jens citreous with her thumb.. Feeling Jen tighten around her fingers she Tilly sucks her in. .The flow of Jen feels amazing to Tilly….As Jen quietly bucks underneath her..Tilly makes her way back to Jen…..Im sorry " She whispers as she kisses Jens Neck again…

Jen still going through the motions of her orgasm finds the breath to reply…I think your forgiven..

Tilly laughs and Kisses Jen deeply on the lips….

Lets stay here all day…She said..Im gonna do that to you as much as you like….as much as you can handle. She giggles As Jen pulls her on top of her…..Well I might just let you. She laughs….

I didn't ask….When are these Tickets to Italy for?

Um…..A week like yesterday…Tilly pouted..

Friday? Jen gasped..

Friday..Tilly repeated as she began to Kiss Jens neck….

Tilly I don't think im ready for round 2 Just yet…Jen protested…

Yes you are…Tilly replied laughing pushing Jens legs apart…


	174. Chapter 174

The day had finally come for Jen and Tilly to head off to Italy…Once Jen had pretended to sulk over the fact Tilly .Hayley and Liam had arranged the trip in secret…Causing Jen to wonder if Tilly was cheating she was excited..

Tilly come on. She called out from the sitting room….We'll be late…She warned..

Ok ok…keep your knickers on ..Tilly laughed as she appeared from the bedroom…..Or not. She winked as she done up her watch..

Jen rolled her eyes…So have you got everything? She asked folding her arms…Passport? Money?

Tilly laughed placing a kiss on Jens mouth…Yeah Miss Gilmore…I have everything…God anyone would think we're going away for a month..

Jen nudged Her…I like to be prepared that's all…

What ever happened to " go with the flow" Tilly joked…

Jen raised her eye brows. No such phrase in my Life ..you should no that by now…Im a planner…

Smhhh…Tilly muttered…Well lucky for me I kept this trip quiet then. Or you would have ruined it with boring preparation…

Hey…Jen sulked…

Tilly wrinkled up her nose..Im kidding….She winked kissing Jen again….So are you excited?

Jen pulled Tilly in closer by her waist…Yup…cant wait….I cant wait to see H and Liam. I cant wait to get out of this dump for a while ..but most of alll…Jen swooned…..I cant wait to have you all to myself for a whole we. In one of the most beautiful and romantic places in the world….

Awwwwe. Tilly smiled..Ok so lets go….

Once on the plane Tilly ordered some Champagne raising her glass…Here's to the most amazing week of our lives…She smiled..

Jen looked deep into Tillys eyes clinking their glasses together…I love you…..

Tilly grinned as wide as her lips would let her….And I you…She replied. .Leaning in for a kiss…. So….she whispered…Whats all this about the Mile high club?

Jen choked on her drink…Oh god…..Tilly she blushed turning around to see how packed the plane is….You can not be serious?

Where's your sense of adventure Gilmore? She joked..

Jen blushed wiping the Champagne she had spilt…Im all about adventure. .but sex on a packed out plane?

Tilly giggled….Fair enough…plus you are a screamer….

Uh….Jen gasped. .I don't think so Evans…

Tilly laughed….ha…I think I can confidently say I am right…

Jen rolled her eyes….I wont argue with you….Not this week anyways…She smiled leaning on Tillys shoulder holding her hand….they stayed like this for the rest of the journey…

Finally landing..Tilly couldn't wait to get of the Plane the last hour of the journey was turbulent…Tilly wasn't great at Flying and when they plane shook she panicked…

As they head off the plane the heat hit them….Wow…Jen smiled that feels good…

Tilly nodded " Yeah it will even better when we get off this plane..

Jen mocked her. It was a little turbulence…You didn't have to panic..

A little? Tilly gasped…Jen the plane was doing loops in the air..

Jen laughed out loud…Oh you do exaggerate…Awwwwe c'mon baby…lets get you out of her…she teased pulling Tilly to baggage claim..

After taking like forever to grab their cases Jen and Tilly made their way out of the arrivals where they were met by some familiar face..

Wooohooooooo Hayley shouted…There they are. She clapped loudly causing people to stare…She ran up to Jen jumping in her arms….Fuck me I've missed you Gilmore…She said squeezing the life out of Jen…

Liam laughed as he hugged Tilly….How are you? He smiled…

Great..Tilly replied…as she hugged him back. I'd be better if your sister would stop picking on me…

Oh as if…Jen joked…hugging Liam as Tilly hugged H…What Tilly is referring to was the small amount of turbulence…

Uh don't listen to her…Tilly butted in…It was really bad…Like near death stuff..

Jen shook her head. …Barely a rumble…

Liam and Hayley laughed…Good to see your still the same…Liam added…

As the 4 head back to Hayley and Liam's ..Jen is taken back by the sights…Venice looked amazing..Tilly watched as Jen snapped away on her camera….Jen and her passion for Art always made Tillys heart smile….

So we have loads planned for you…Hayley explained…We got Gallery tours….Gondola rides. .Night trips along the water…Beautiful dinning and Extraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fine wining. She laughed…

I don't care what we do…Jen replied..Im just elated to be here…to see you guys ….and well….just…..She grinned widely…Just this…She said pointing out the window…

Oh …Liam piped up…We even have a wedding….

Wedding? Tilly frowned….

Yeah…..H and I have a friend how's getting Married in a few days…They have said your more them welcome….

Yeah so that means we Gotta go shopping .Hayley added…

Tilly squeezed Jens hand…..causing Jen to look at her….Neither of them spoke…The look on their faces said it all..Jen winked at Tilly and went back to taking pictures..

Hayley's apartment was massive…Even bigger then the one in London…As Jen opened the balcony doors she was taken back. It looked out onto the river…

Gondolas sailing by. Music being played…beautiful flowers growing up the side of the walls….

Jen wiped a tear from her eye….

You ok? Tilly asked as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist placing her chin on her shoulder..

Jen swallowed ..Yh…she smiled..Im just taken back that's all…I've never seen anything so amazing..

Aint all that special…Liam said as she sat on the table picking up the paper..

Yes well you would say that.." You see if every day." .Tilly replied..

Liam you have no idea how lucky you are…Jen said with a frown..

Coarse he does..Hayley piped up….He has be. She laughed sitting on his lap…He knows just how lucky he is ..don't you Ugly..? She joked

Liam pulled Hayley's jumper…Yeah and your lucky I haven't thrown you in the water yet…

Jen and Tilly smile at each other as they look on at the playfulness…..'

So Jen…Hayley speaks…..There's is guy yeah…he paints on the pavement over by the Train station…I want to show you his stuff…He is amazing. .He's like a busker ….he paints using all sorts of materials ..even down this picture of this little girl who was begging with her mum out of water…You know using a water pistol

Wow….Jen gasped that sounds amazing…When can we go?

Not now..Hayley frowned..Im starving…and need a drink…Works me manic….We'll go tomorrow though…

Jen nodded…

So I was thinking we stay in to night…Have some dinner…few drinks…you two can get settled and tomorrow we can show you around…Liam suggested..

Sounds good to me..Tilly agreed..Im pretty tired after my near death….

Oh please..Jen butted in….It was a little shaky coming into landing…

Hayley laughed and put her arm around Tilly….Ignore her Tilly Red…if you say it was bad…I believe you…..Come on help me chose some wine. She added as she took Tilly into the kitchen..

So Sis….Liam said tapping the table for Jen to join him….How you been?

Jen smiled…she couldn't believe the change in Liam…He looked much healthier…and browner which Jen was envious of…His smile was wider then ever before. ..Things are good….Really good….I think I can now safely say…My life is where I want it to be…

Liam nodded…Good…Im happy about that….

And yours? Jen asked raising her eyebrow slightly….

Liam held is hands in the air….Look at me. .He giggled….I aint never been so happy….I have a job. .I enjoy…A women I love…the sun shines everyday…and My baby sister is her. And she's happy…What more could a man want…?

Jen grinned…It was a long time coming…though huh..

Liam nodded…For sure…Wommmmmmmmmmmmmman…he called messing around..Wheres the wine…

Hayley came out slapping him across the head…Keep it up Gilmore and your be swimming with the fishes tonight and every night for that matter…

Jen and Tilly laugh hard as Liam rubs his head…..

Dinner was amazing Hayley had set it up on the balcony ..the night was still warm and the river was full of candles floating along….

The 4 of them laughed and joked and drank lots of wine…It was good for all of them to be around each other again..Hayley providing the entertainment…Mainly jokes aimed at Liam. But it was all received well…..

Right..Im done in…..Liam said yawning..Kissin all 3 of the women and heading to bed….

So this wedding.? .Jen asked…Whose is it…

Oh…Um….Just…Um….Hayley shrugged…someone Liam works with…Liam told him you were coming and he said bring you along…

Jen nodded…That's nice of him…..I don't know about you two but I think Liam had the right idea…She added getting up….

Once Jen was safely out of ear shot..Hayley pulled her chair closer to Tilly…So. .when does Sandy and your parents get in?

Tomorrow…evening…Tilly grinned….

Ok and you sure you don't want to tell Jen now? Hayley said biting her lip…

And have her freak out? Tilly frowned…Uh no…I want it to be so perfect she wouldn't be able to resist…

Tills I take my hat off to you babe. I really don't know how you did it….You pulled it off. Got her here with out a hitch…

Well apart from the bit where she thought I was cheating..Tilly added…

Hayley laughed..Arghhhh yeah..ok so with out much of a hitch…Hayley sighed heavily as she looked out on to the water….

Tills im not one for seriousness you know that…..But….well…..I want to Thank you…

Tilly frowned as Hayley spoke…

What you have done to Jen….You've completely transformed her…She is so much more relaxed now a days you know?

Happy….more then happy…..she shines…She has so much life in her…And its all down to you….You and the love you give her. .The affection you show here…Hayley explains and she looks at Tilly …

I don't know that she isn't gonna have a fit when you surprise her.. But what I do know is…That she loves you…she knows your made for each other and I cant wait watch as you stick to fingers up at the world and all the judgmental people in it…

Thank you…Tilly whispers as she Hugs Hayley…..Thank you so much…for everything you've done….For being you…..

It's a gift Red…I was born amazing..Hayley jokes as she slyly wipes a happy tear away before Tilly sees….

Bed? She shrugs…

Yeah..absoutly…Tilly yawns..

Jen was already asleep when Tilly slid in beside her…As she leans into Kiss her ..she cant help but feel a rush of excitement…..Their lives were finally as one and Tilly wanted to make sure it stayed that way….


	175. Chapter 175

The next day the four of them headed out onto the streets of Venice…Jen was overly excited. .Tilly had never seen her so passionate about her love of Art…Taking pictures of all things big and small….

The visited Hayley's work place ..Hayley wanted to show Jen all she had achieved since she had arrived…Jen was taken back by the beauty of the place. She couldn't believe Hayley not only worked there but actually got paid for it..

My god you landed on your feet here. She joked..

Well Jenny its how I roll…you know me. Gifted and amazing…Hayley joked which caused Liam to shake his head and roll his eyes…

I Dunno about you Tills but this is getting boring…He winked…Fancy going for a beer?

Tilly realised this was code for lets leave these two alone….Uh yeah…why not..

Jen gasped..Tilly? Are you really bored? This kind of thing is right up your street…

Uh yeah…yeah it is…but its more yours…and we cant expect poor Liam to wonder around on his own can we….Plus I am thirsty…

Jen frowned. Well were here for a week so I can come back…We'll all go…..

Noooooooo …the other 3 said in unison causing Jen to frown….

I uh..I don't want to go now..Hayley smiled. I want to show you that guy…You know the one that does the floor Art…..

Yeah but im sure Tilly wants to see it too..Jen replies….

Not fussed really…Tilly shrugs…Im a little hot…Fair skin and red hair doesn't mix well with this heat…She joked ..I would rather a beer….

Jen wasn't sure what was going on. All 3 of them were all a little suspect but she wasn't going to pry…ok if your sure..?

Yeah she is…..C'mon Hayley says pushing Jen….text me where you are and we'll meet ya…Laters gators…

Jen blew Tilly a Kiss as H dragged her off down the road…

Tilly looked at Liam….A beer? She frowned…

Well it was all I could come up with ..He laughed…but I actually do think we could get a sneaky one in before our parents arrive..

Liam and Tilly had a quick drink in a near by bar then headed to the airport…picking up Tillys parents and Jens mum….

So does she suspect anything? Sandy asked…

Nope…Tilly grinned…Not a thing….

Well I don't know how you pulled it off love…Pete laughed…God when you were a kid you couldn't keep nothing to your self…

Tilly rolled her eyes. .Yes thank you Dad….You know we can skip the childhood stories this week…

The all laughed..

Where is Jen then? Carol asked…

Hayley has her out looking at some Arty crap…so we have enough time to get you to the hotel and get back…Liam explained…

Once at The Hotel all the parents checked in. Liam headed off with Sandy to help her get settled while Tilly went with her parents..

As she sits on the bed she can see a look exchanged between her parents..

Whats going on? She asked nervously…

Carol sat beside her Daughter…Well love…me and your Dad want to give you something…..She smiled as she places a box in Tillys hand….

Tilly frowns as she opens the box and her jaw drops….Uh…she gasps….Wow….Mum…this is…..oh my god…

Pete sits down.." This love was my Mums…..she didn't have any Daughters to hand it down to so she gave it to your Mum when we got Married….

Tilly felt a tear run down her cheek…Inside the box was a beautiful heart shaped necklace with a beautiful Emerald stone in the middle….

You know when your were born Matilda the first thing I said to your Mum was she has the same colour eyes as that necklace My Mum gave you….Pete chuckled…

We want you to have it. .Carol smiled wiping Tillys eyes…Maybe you could wear it on your special day..?

Tilly nodded….I love it….Its beautiful…You know im so lucky to have you two….I know this all hasn't been easy for you both…

As long as your happy my girl." .Pete winked.. that's all we want..

Tilly couldn't believe how amazing her parents had been over the whole thing…Not just the wedding but the whole Jen thing….It cant have been easy for them both to let their only Daughter go…

What Tilly appreciated the most was how they had embraced Jen into their lives…

Pete was harder to crack then Carol ..but Jen worked her magic and he came round…

So come on then? Whats your plan on getting Jen down the aisle? Carol wondered..

Well…Tilly grinned…Liam told her we are going to his friends wedding…

But it will be yours? Pete frowned…

Yup….Tilly nodded still admiring the necklace….

Over in Sandy's room Liam is filling her in on what he's been up too…

You know I still find it strange that my boy has finally settled down…Sandy laughs,,,And with Hayley of all people…

,Mum? Liam frowned..

What? Sandy shrugged. I didn't mean it like that. I mean ..well…I wouldn't say she was settling down material either…..But…..I like her…I think she's good for you….For you and Jen really…

Speaking of Jen….Liam said…How do you feel about the whole wedding thing…?

Sandy sighed. .You know I never really understood the whole Jen being gay thing… Sandy giggled a little. .I actually always thought she was just trying to wind me up…..

Liam laughed…

But ….Well…..Its who she is isn't it….It doesn't change her….I guess we struggled so much with our relationship is was just another thing to blame it on…

And now? Liam asks…

Sandy grins…Now I couldn't be happier….You're here and happy with Hayley and Jens got Tilly and I see how madly in love they are….Tilly brings out the best in Jen….

Yeah she does….Liam agreed…I was so against them back in Hollyoaks all that time ago…Now….well now she's family isn't she…And she's defiantly good for Jen…..She sorts her out ..he laughed..

I am a little worried though…Sandy mutters…I mean…Tilly surprising her with this amazing day….and ..well…

Your worried about how Jens gonna take it? Liam said ending Sandy's sentence….

Sandy nodded….It has crossed my mind she might not appreciate it…or be ready for it ….

Well….Tilly knows her best Mum…..Lets just let her worry aye? Liam said trying to reassure his Mother…

Over at the river Jen and Hayley are watching the Man sketch on the ground…The most amazing Art is being produced right in front of their eyes..

Told ya he was good didn't I? Hayley said nudging Jen…

He is…Jen grinned…Do you think maybe we need to ring Liam and Tilly? We've been gone ages…

Oooooooo check you out….Hayley mocked…Missing your women are you?

Jen raised her eyebrows…Are you mocking me?

Hayley laughed…

No actually ..I just don't think maybe we should see where they are….Jen explained..

Ok…Hayley smiled pulling her phone out…No answer…

Jen tried Tilly…No answer…where are they then?

Hayley shrugged..Uh you don't think their having an affair do ya? She laughed..

Piss off…Jen giggled giving H a shove….

You seem so happy Jen…..Hayley smiled….Like I know you are anyways…But…well…You glow…

Whats not to be happy about? Jen asked…Im in love with a beautiful women…And she loves me back so that's a bonus….She laughed…My Career is back on track and im here in Venice visiting my best friend and brother…..

Hayley placed her arm around Jens neck…Yup all you need now is a good glass of wine to complete your life…Lets go home…

Once they arrived home Tilly and Liam were there…..

Oh you're here? Hayley said sarcastically….

Yeah …we uh…got collared by my mate…You know the one getting married…Liam explained..

Yeah he asked Liam to be best man…Didn't he? ..Tilly smiled…

Uh yeah…Liam frowned wondering what Tilly was talking about…

Yeah so we have to go shopping for something to wear…Tilly grinned…

Yeah…Yeah…we need a dress or something don't we….Hayley winked

Ok so looks like were going shopping then…Jen smiled as she ruffled Tillys hair as she walked past…

Tomorrow though yeah..Hayley huffed. Placing her feet on Liam…Im knackered…


	176. Chapter 176

Tilly woke early.. she was excited at the thought of going to buy hers and Jens wedding outfits…All she had to do was keep it all together for one more day…

Tomorrow she will be surprising Jen with a beautiful wedding…where they will declare their love for one another to the world in front of Liam and their parents….

So much of Tilly time and energy had gone into making everything perfect ..All this was about to be put into Jeopardy when Jen woke up..

As she walked out into the kitchen. She called out to Tilly…..

Im out here..Tilly called…

Can you come inside? Jen replied…I cant deal with the sun….

Tilly frowned and went to see Jen…Uh..she gaped…Babe are you ok? She asked…

Jen didn't look well…she was pale and sweaty…

No….No im not…Im really hot….I feel sick .my throat is sore and my body aches…I think I have the flu or something…Jen explained as she led on the sofa..

Tilly sat next to her feeling her head…Oh god, ,You are burning up…. Shell I see if Hayley has something to help?

I've taken something already..Oooo Tilly…Jen wept…I feel so ill…..Im really not going to be able to go shopping today…

Tilly nodded….She was disappointed that Jen had become sick…the whole wedding was up in the air now…Would Jen be well enough to be able to attend..

Its ok….You don't have to go anywhere." .Tilly smiled stroking Jens hair. .which was wet from sweat..

Why don't you get a shower then go back to bed? Tilly suggested

Jen nodded…Will you stay with me?

Of coarse. .Tilly winked…I'll make you some tea…

Once Jen had left the room Tilly slumped in her chair…You ok? Liam asked as he came out of his room…

Tilly shook her head…Jen's sick…..

Aye? Liam frowned. What do you mean sick?

She's got ma fever…sore throat…She's aching all over….I think she's got flu or something..

Oh shit..Liam moaned sitting beside Tilly…So? What are you going to do?

What can I do? Tilly asked..Theres no way she can go shopping today ..and looking at her she isn't gonna be getting better any time soon….

Tills…Hayley whispers running into the front room….Have you seen Jen?

Tilly nodded…

What the fuck are we gonna do….She's looks like shit babe….

I know,…Tilly muttered…Nothing we can do…If she's sick…

Maybe ….you…could tell her? Liam said…

What? No? Tilly frowned. ..I don't want to ruin this..

Well Tills if she's ill…There's not much you can do is there.? .Liam shrugged

Thought you were making me tea…Jen smiled as she returned…

Its coming. .Tilly winked jumping up to put the kettle on…..

So you not well sis…Liam asked…

Jen shook her head…I feel like crap. .I don't know what happened I was fine yesterday…

Lets hope it's a 24 hr think then aye…Liam said looking over at Tilly and Hayley

Tilly made Jen her tea and suggested she went back to bed…

Will you come lay with me? Jen asked…

Hayley could see how deflated Tilly looked ..all her hard work was slipping through her fingers…

Actually Jen…She butted in. I was kinda hoping that I could pinch Tilly Willy for an hour or so….I have to go buy something for this wedding don't I….And well. Lets face it..im shit at shopping…She joked

Tilly in her head had come to terms with the fact their wedding wasn't going to happen…

Im sure your be ok H…I'll stay with Jen.. Tilly muttered turning to hide her disappointment

No….Jen said…Its ok ..Go with H…she really is diabolical at Shopping…She joked.. Wake me when you get back though yeah?

Tilly nodded. .Ok babe.. she smiled kissing Jen as she headed back to bed…

Whats the point.? .Tilly whispered..Jen is no way gonna be better tomorrow…

Hayley tutted…Gees Red…always the defeatest..Liam might be right….it might be a 24 hour thing. We still plan and hope for the best…C'mon we need to find Jen a dress as well…..

At the flat Jen is still feeling the same as before…She wondered around feeling a little lonely. When the door knocks she drags herself to open it…

Fiori per la signora? The man smiled…Jen assumed it was something about flowers as she was holding a box full of them

Grazie ..Jen smiled sighing for the parcel. As Jen took the parcel to the table she couldn't help but nose…

Their inside the box were 3 beautiful white rose bouquets with small diamante studs inside …

Wow…Jen smiled…Slightly curious as to why these flowers would be coming to the flat when it was Liam's friend getting married…

Liam's phone rings….

Hello…..Oh…Uh…..Yeah….ok sis…thanks…

Tilly and H frown….at Liam….

What? Is Jen ok…Tilly worried…

As Liam puts the phone down she curses…Bollocks..

What.? Tilly panics….

Your flowers have arrived…Liam explains…Jen took them in

Oh shit…H..moaned..Does she suspect anything

Liam shrugged. She didn't say anything…

Ok lets pay for these dresses and get home quick before she finds anything else…

As they head back to the flat Tilly rushes straight to the bedroom to see Jen…

Hey you! She whispers as she leans over to Kiss Jen…..How you feeling?

Same..Jen mutters half asleep…Did you get anything nice?

Tilly nodded…Yup and I grabbed you a little something….

Aww…Jen swooned holding Tillys hand. That's sweet babe. But I doubt I'll be going…

Tillys heart sunk at Jens words…

Did you see them flowers out there? Who ever this friend of Liam's is he's defiantly going all out. Their beautiful…

Not as beautiful as you…Tilly winked Kissing Jen again…Well you don't feel as hot as you did. She smiled..

Jen shook her head. No and my head aches gone….

That was a little bit of good news..Tilly thought ..well why don't you get some sleep. She suggested as she went to stand up….

Jen grabbed her arm…No. I don't want to sleep…..Can you just lay with me for a bit…I've miss you. She smiles…

Awww…of coarse..Tilly grinned curling herself around Jen…

Mmmmmmmmmmm This is nice…Jen smiled…I feel much better now…

If only a few hugs from Tilly could make her better …Tilly thought…

As Tilly Lay with Jen her mind is on auto pilot…in her mind she is thinking of every sinario…If Jen is still the same then the wedding couldn't go ahead…

Maybe if she told her? Would it make a difference? Jen would know what to do…She always does. But this was Tillys thing…Tilly had arranged everything so it was all perfect for them both. In her head she had it all planned the whole romantic scene and the last thing she wanted was to have to change the ending….

Jen…Tilly whispered…Do you really think that you might not be well enough to go to this wedding tomorrow?

Jen was half asleep…I don't know…Having you hold me is making me feel much better…She smiled stroking Tillys arm…

Why?

Oh..No reason..Tillys said trying to sound up beat….I just don't want to go without you that's all…..

Lets just see what tomorrow brings ..Jen added as she fell asleep…

Tilly prayed to god that Jen would be different tomorrow…All she could do was wait n see….

and Hayley were awake at 6am..They were around the table discussing what to do if Jen was still ill….

The only thing they came up with was that maybe they could get the registrar to do it on the balcony of the flat…

Ohhh God…Tilly sulked. This wasn't meant to happen….We are meant to remember today forever….

I know Tills…Liam said placing his hand on hers…C'mon it will be ok..We can make it special…..

Tilly smiled…She appreciated all Liam and Hayley had done to help her…

She headed into the bedroom to see how Jen was…once she entered the room she was met with Jen led wide awake in bed..

Hey…How you feeling? Tilly asked with bated breath…..

Better..Jen smiled…Im not so achy today…

Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss…Tilly screamed inside…

Don't know if im up for that wedding though..Jen added.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Tilly screamed inside..

Well I think maybe we should go. I mean. this couple have been nice enough to invite us….Tilly said..

Yeah but we don't know them….Jen shrugged..Plus..I can think of more fun things for us to do…She joked biting her lip pulling Tilly on to the bed Kissing her..

Hey..you…Tilly laughed. You were dying yesterday…

Yeah and I still don't feel 100% but….Im sure you can make me better…Jen grinned kissing Tillys neck….

Oh right so your still ill and you want to pass it on to me? Tilly joked. I don't think so…C'mon. How about I make you breakfast…You jump in the shower and we'll see how much better you really feel?

Jen agreed and took a shower throwing on some clothes….

As she enters the room the other 3 are stood staring at her…

Am I missing something? Jen asks pulling out her chair…

Nope…They all said at different times..

So…? Any better? Hayley asked..

Yeah much…Jen smiled. .Thank god.. Think maybe it was the change in weather …

The sigh of relief in Tillys heart was at large…So are you gonna come to the wedding?

Jen shrugged. .Might as well….


	177. Chapter 177

The Big day was here. .Jen felt much better everything was in place ..All Tilly had to do was get Jen to the venue…Their Parents were all up to date on what was happening ..Liam done is Best man bit and made sure the Palace they were getting married at had everything under control….

Everything had gone the way They had hoped…Except no one counted on Jen being so inquisitive

So how come we're going to random persons wedding that we actually have never met? Jen frowned as she drank her Coffee….

I mean come to think of it…Liam you've been with us the whole time we've been here….

Liam paniked..Oh um….well….he's um…..He shrugged..

He's been away..Hayley said helping Liam out…His job takes me all over so this weddings kind of rushed…And I think they invited you two because.. Well you're here…And to make up the numbers…

Jen still frowning…Well im pretty sure I wouldn't have strangers at my Wedding…And why are you holding all the stuff for it…She asked looking around…I mean shouldn't those bouquets be with the bride by now? Oh is she gonna pop out any minute…

As she finished speaking Tilly walked out into the kitchen.. this causing Hayley and Liam to choke on their Coffees…Good one….Hayley laughed..

Look how about you stop asking questions and just go get ready…Liam moaned…

As Tilly sat beside Jen she whispered in her ear….

Tilly….Lets not go to this wedding…

What why? Tilly gasped..

Jen shrugged…I don't know I just don't really want to go….How about we let them two go and we stay here….Jen bite her lip…..If we stay here…..ALONE…..she smiled…I'll show you just how romantic Venice can be….

Babe you know how much I'd love that but….Well we have to go now ..don't we? Tilly said hoping Jen would change her mind..

No. she laughed. Stroking the back of Tillys neck….We don't have to do anything….C'mon…? I'll make it worth your while…

Tilly was finding it hard to convince Jen to get ready and go to this random Wedding. Look over at Hayley with wide eyes…

Hayley took the hint…Uh and what are you two whispering about….?

Nothing..Jen laughed..

Jen here thinks we should let you two go to the Wedding alone so she can ravish me. .Tilly giggled…

Uh Tilly…Jen blushed..

Well you will have to wait for all that Gilmore.. Hayley said…if I have to go so do you two…You have no choice in the matter….

Jen frowned. I don't get why this is a big deal…And anyways im not sure I feel well enough to go…

Pleassssssssssse Jen….C'mon I really want to see what an Italian wedding looks like…It will be fun..Tilly begged….And …she smiled…If you come I promise when we get back you can ravish me as much as you like…She winked..

Jen looked lovingly at Tilly…..Fine….But if its boring im blaming you….

Tilly grinned from Ear to Ear.." Thank you….she smiled Kissing Jen softly on her lips…

Mmmmm "Jen smiled pulling Tilly in by her shirt….Kissing her again this time a little deeper….

Tilly moaned until Jen finally got in the shower….

My god she's hard work. Liam gasped. I almost dropped you in it twice…She was coming at me with question after question…

Tilly squeezed His shoulder…You've done very well….it will all be over soon…

Thank god..Hayley smiled. All you have to do now Tills is get her to say yes….

Tilly nodded….That shouldn't be a problem…

As Hayley walked past Tilly she leant into her ear…That's probably the hardest bit…She laughed..

Tilly bite her lip….She hadn't counted on Jen saying no….For the first time in months she now felt nervous…

Inside their room Jen is almost ready…don't you think it's a little Odd wearing white to someone else's wedding…?

Nope..Tilly said as she spun around to see Jen….Wow…You look amazing…

Tilly and Hayley had chosen simple but elegant plane white dresses for Tilly and Jen….smart enough for their celebration but casual enough for the weather…

Jen stood in front of Tilly ..Her curves hugging the dress beautifully…Her hair up in a simply ponytail with a flower on the side…Her make up light and neutral…

Tilly wasn't sure if it was because of what day it was but to her Jen had never looked so beautiful…

You sure it isn't to much? Jen asked..

Tilly shook her head pulling her in by the waist…Nope…I think the bride as some competition…because you….Well…..you Miss Gilmore look breath taking..

Jen laughed and blushed a little….You are so cheesy….She joked Kissing Tilly….But I will take the compliment

Jen ,Hayley and Liam were all ready in the kitchen drinking wine…C'mon Tilly ..Hayley shouted …

Ok ok…Im coming…Tilly called back as she made an appearance ..

Jen bite her lip and raised her eyebrows at the sight in front of her…

Wow…..Look at you ..She smiled….

Do I look ok? Tilly asked unsure…

You…look fantastic….Jen grinned ..Liam and Hayley nodding in agreement..

Tilly took wore a simple white dress. Her hair tired in a silk white bow…

They look beautiful. Liam whispered…

As the Four of them make their way to a beautiful hotel on the Venice river ..Tilly's palms begin to sweat…she leans into Hayley…..you know earlier. When you said that…Well that getting Jen to marry me would be the hard part…She swallowed…Did you mean it?

Hayley cold see the worry in Tillys eyes…She didn't want to alarm her but also felt she needed to be honest…She had none Jen all her life and knew her inside out….Even thought she helped Tilly arrange everything she was unsure as to how Jen would take it….

Tills….All I will say is…If you both love each other then that's all that matters…Just be prepared to put on your best speech aye…H smiled.. Besides it's a bit late now. .She winked..

As the made their way out of the car…Liam ran on a head making sure the parents had arrived and were where they were meant to be…

Are they here? Sandy asked…

How do they look? Carol Added…

Liam smiled yeah their here and they look absolutely beautiful…You all should be very proud..

He gave them their orders and headed to the reception to make sure there were no last minute hiccups…

H….Jen frowned looking around…Where are all the guests? I mean there is all of 20 people here ..most of them are the staff….

I Dunno ..Hayley shrugged. .Jen I don't really know these people…Liam does…

Jen shook her head…Something doesn't feel right…

Hayley and Tilly look at each other with wide eyes….

Liam interrupted the panic…Giving Tilly the thumbs up ..right don't know about you lot but I need a drink…He smiled…

Whats going on Liam? Jen asked…Where is your friend? His bride? His guests?

Liam and Hayley both looked at Tilly for the answers they were both out of lies…Tilly knew it was time ….time to explain to Jen what they were doing there…Giving them the nod telling them its ok to leave…

You know what? Im gonna find out ..Liam smiled ..Hayley?…..

Hayley jumped up and followed Liam….

Tilly. .don't you find this all a little strange…Jen asked with a worried tone…

Tilly walked over to Jen and looked out the window at the veranda over looking the river…

The veranda was set out for a Wedding…chairs with big bows on…A small group of musicians ready to play the wedding march…A beautiful canopy keeping the sun at bay….

Jen….Tilly took a deep breath….you know back home…..I've been a little preoccupied ..Not being home much…Taking my phone calls in private….Well…..I have a confession to make

Jen felt her stomach turn.. what was Tilly about to say? Was she about to tell her she had been unfaithful….

What…Jen whispered…

This was it…All Tillys efforts were about to be exposed…Would it all have been for nothing? Or was this about to be the magical moment Tilly had pictured…

Tilly held Jens hand and sat them down….You see all that..? Tilly asked pointing down on what would be their wedding ceremony….

Jen nodded…

Well it isn't for Liam's mate…Its for ….its for us…

Jens jaw dropped…What?

Tilly nodded…Its what I've been doing all this time. All the secretive stuff you were worried about….Well here it is….

Jen was confused. Wait…You mean…You mean this is out wedding? You…..you've planned this for us?

Tilly bite her lip and nodded..Uh huh….

Jen stared out the window at all that Tilly had arranged….She stayed silence for a few seconds but to Tilly if felt like forever….

Well? Tilly asked…

Jen began to shake her head….I ….I don't….she sighed…Tilly…How? When? I mean….she sighed again…

Don't you like it? Tilly sulked..

Jen walked away from Tilly she needed a second to get her head around what she was hearing..

Tilly….Its beautiful …it really is…I mean…wow….I really don't know how you've managed to do all this without me finding out…

I had a little help…Tilly explained…Liam and H….

Jen nodded…Tilly …

You said you wanted to marry me? Tilly sulked…

Tilly how can we….Like this …I mean….this is all a little sudden…

Tilly by now was a little upset….So you don't want to marry me…? Is that it…

Jen was shocked…she couldn't get her head around what was unfolding in front of her eyes….I didn't say that,, I just mean well…..She closed her eyes.. Don't you think that….

Jen…Tilly interrupted. Don't you dare bring my age into this….

What? No…Tut god no…I wasn't going to. It never even crossed my mind…Look come here..Jen said pulling Tilly by her arm into her….stroking her hair…

What is was going to say is…Im overwhelmed at the effort you have put in to all this…It looks amazing. But….Well what about your parents?

Wouldn't you want them there to watch you get married? I know I would want my mum at mine…

So your saying you would marry me but we should have our parents here?

Yeah of coarse…And our friends. Your friends back home…Maddie? Jen added…

Friends aren't important Jen..but I get what you mean about our parents…I would want them here as well…..

Jen smiled. Your not angry are you?

Tilly laughed under her breath….Jen…? She nodded out the window…Look…

As Jen peered out the window she gasped…Oh no god…Looking back at Tilly…That's our parents..

Yep…Tilly smiled biting her lip….So. Miss Gilmore….Now we have our family all here…There is only one thing I need to know….

Tilly took both Jens hands and looked into her eyes…..

Will you marry me?


	178. Chapter 178

Liam ,Hayley and their parents are sat waiting..

Do you think everything's alright? Hayley asked…They've been up there for ages…

I don't know…Liam whispered so not to alarm the parents….You don't think Jens freaking out do you…?

Hayley shrugged...I don't know Gilmore…I know what she can be like but can you really see her turning Tills down after all she's done…?

This is Jen were talking about….Liam reminded H..

Oh shit…Hayley muttered…

10 minutes later the registrar was getting a little annoyed…I really cant wait much longer sir…I have other blessings to attend today….

Liam nodded..Yeah just bare with me…I'll go see what the hold up is….

As Liam walked up the aisle she was met BY Tilly….Tilly is everything ok? Jen? Where is she…

Tilly grinned…She's waiting for you to give her away….

Really? Liam gasped…

The music started and Tilly lead the way holding on to her Dads arm followed by Jen and Liam…

Pete whispered in his Daughters ear…You look stunning love….

As Pete turnt to Jen ..Placing Tillys hands into hers…You look after her wont you…He smiled Kissing Jen's cheek….

As Liam sat next to Hayley ..she giggled….Fuck me I almost had a heart attack….

Welcome….The lady in front of Jen and Tilly began…

Today we gather here together to show our support to Tilly and Jen…As they submit there love to each other …

A love that is as beautiful as our surroundings…A love that is as equal and true….

These to Women want to share their lives together and live as one…

To love and care for each other in sickness and in health…To support each other thought good and bad…

As the Women speaks on Carol and Sandy are a mess. .they are in a losing battle with their mascara…

Liam and Hayley holding hands watching on as the two people they love dearly finally make it through…The finally can look back on their past and know it was all worth it…

So Tilly ..the lady smiles ..I know you have something you wanted to say….

Tilly nodded and smiled as she turnt to look into Jens eyes…

Jen…

From the first time I saw you I knew…I knew right there and then at that Art event that you were the one for me….

My heart fasted so fast I was scared you were gonna hear it beating…your passion about everything you do makes me melt…

You always worried about my age and experience ..You always felt like one day I would regret us getting so serious…

Tilly shook her head squeezing Jens hand tightly….Well I think its safe to say I haven't regretted one minute…If someone had told me back then that one day we would be stood right here…Like this ..I'd never have believed them….If we had to go all the way back to the start and relive all we had to endure…Just to be where we are now. .I would do it…In a heart beat I would..Tilly uttered as she holds her nerve…Tears filling up her eyes…

I love you Jen…I love you more then life itself…You make me feel alive…She smiled as a tear falls from her eye…You make me see the good things in life…You make me appreciate all the little things….My love for you grows every day….every second of every minute of the day…

The bottom line is. .I cant live without you… I want you to be mine forever ..I want to grow old with you. .Tilly giggled…I want to make you smile everyday…And when we fight ..I want to be able to make up with you…

Waaaaaaaayyyyyyy ..Liam cheered joking around. .causing the rest to laugh…

I Need you…I want you….I eat sleep and breath you….And you have no idea how happy I am that you didn't do a run away bride on me. .She laughs…Taking a deep breath…..I love you….

Jen smiled wiping Tillys tears as well as her own….

Jen? Would you like to say a few words…she was asked..

Oh God…Jen laughs dabbing her eyes with Tissues…Im not sure I can top that…

Tilly…You didn't give me a chance to prepare anything….

Ok…She sighed gaining composer…

I guess I just want to mimic what you said…

You two are my everything…I love you more then I ever thought I would or could love anybody…

You drive me crazy sometimes. But that only makes me want you more…

I love every single hair on your head…I only fight with you because I love making up with you so much…

Pete playfully held his hands over his ears. Causing Carol to slap him playfully. This made Tilly and Jen laugh too…

Tilly….You have done an amazing job at arranging all these for us…You always think of me …of us.. I know I was a little taken back upstairs.. But well sometimes it takes me a moment to remember just how amazing my Girlfriend is….

I have no idea what I did to deserve you…But I thank god everyday for you….

Matilda Evans…you have my heart ,my body and my soul…And I will be yours for as long as you want me…I love you..

By this time everyone had tears in their eyes even Hayley….

Well after all that ..there is only one thing for it…

Jen and Tilly I am over the moon to stand here today and witness such an amazing love. .The two of you deserve all the amazing things life has to offer you. I hope you have many many many happy years together

Today in the heart of beautiful Venice. I have the privilege of pronouncing you both…civil partners..

You may now seal your partnership with a kiss…

Tilly and Jen grinned widely at each other…Come here wife..Tilly jokes and she pulls Jen into her and the share a soft lingering, passionate kiss…

Liam Hayley and the parents stand up and applaud the newly weds…

As they slowly pull away Jen looks into Tillys eyes…We made it…

Yeah…..Tilly grinned…yeah we did…

Art isn't just about finding the beauty in things…Its about capturing a moment…An emotion…or a truth..

Art is about allowing yourself to be surprised by the world around you…

By the people you meet…-~ Jen Gilmore


	179. Chapter 179

Wow …what a journey….lol 178 chapters…I would just like to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read my story from the start. .Your reviews of kind words and support have helped me keep this story going…

I am sad that its ended but felt there was no where else for it to go….I always set out to give Jelly the ending they deserved,,,,

Over 1000 reviews really has blown me away. .I never thought it would ever be so well received ..I think I am confident enough after your kind words to say that I am proud of this fanfic..

I hope you enjoy the ending….And please keep reading " The Climb" …

Again big Big BIG THANK YOU XXXX


End file.
